Escape to Shamballa
by Takamis
Summary: Lorène est une jeune fille de notre siècle cruellement normale, naïve, de mauvaise foi et sans intérêt, jusqu'au jour où elle se trouve malgré elle impliquée dans la quête des frères Elric cherchant à retourner dans leur monde. L'histoire se passe avant le film Conqueror to Shamballa, dans la première série.
1. Chapter 1 : Ouverture

On peut marcher tout droit pendant des jours, jamais nous ne ferons le tour de la Terre, jamais nous ne retomberons sur l'axe exact de notre route. On peut en tirer comme conclusion que même si l'homme se vante de jour en jour de son avancée technologique et de ses découvertes, il n'est pas ancré que demain toutes ses certitudes ne soient balayées par les plans d'autres personnages dont nous ne connaissons pas encore les noms. C'est ce que m'avait raconté mon professeur de philosophie, l'année passée. Une vague théorie de l'évolution humaine basée sur la contradiction du « c'était mieux avant ». Je m'appelle Lorène et je suis étudiante en histoire et philosophie.

L'école dans laquelle je suis, dans le nord, est considérée comme une boite remplie de drogués et d'alcooliques telles sont les réputations de tous les établissements scolaires dans notre genre.

Rentrée oblige, je vagabonde dans les différents rangs formés par la cloche, à la recherche de ma classe, ma dernière classe. Prions Dieu afin qu'il puisse nous bénir de tous les problèmes de la majorité à venir et nous ouvrir les voies des multiples facs de notre pays.

\- Eh oh! Lorène!

D'un mouvement vif, je croise les yeux de mon interlocutrice, Michèle, une amie de la section scientifique et mathématiques, tout le contraire de ce que je pourrais faire. Elle est remarquable à ses cheveux courts blond cendré, sa taille sculptée et ses manches laissant transparaitre ses biceps aussi gros qu'une église. Je dois bien avouer qu'elle me fait peur, autant son corps que sa passion pour le sport. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

\- Tu commences par quoi? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu vas adorer, mathématiques, quel dommage que nos sections ne soient pas regroupées cette année. Cela nous évitait de répondre aux questions de la prof l'année passée.

Un léger rire s'échappe de sa bouche, je fais bonne figure mais à l'intérieur, je bouillonne. Je déteste ce professeur, comme tout élève face sa bête noire. C'est bien le genre de femme à vouloir faire de nous des mathématiciens en faisant abstraction de nos voies respectives. Je ne compte pas construire des ponts ou bien délimiter des champs avec des barrières plus tard. D'ailleurs, ces métiers existent-ils réellement ?

Dans mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention au jeune garçon me tapotant l'épaule pour me faire la bise. Je reconnais à sa taille Logan, un ami de section Langues étrangères, avec lequel je suis regroupée. Michèle nous fait signe que son rang part pour le cours de français. Le nôtre aussi semble avancer à travers les couloirs du deuxième bâtiment. L'école est coupée en 3 bâtiments le premier comprenant l'accueil, l'administration, le cabinet médicale et deux étages de classe. Le deuxième des salles de gymnastique, d'une grande salle d'étude et de deux étages de classe dont un relié au premier bâtiment. Le troisième d'un self et d'une immense salle de gymnastique où ont lieu différentes brocantes.

Nous nous contentons donc de suivre le professeur que j'aperçois au bout du rang, je discerne à travers toute la foule d'étudiant quelques connaissances des années précédentes. Nous sommes probablement une vingtaine ce qui est un exploit pour notre école, d'autant plus que nos sections sont reconnues comme étant les plus compliqués de ce bahut – intellectuellement parlant.

Arrivés devant la salle de cours, le professeur nous ouvre la porte et nous somme de nous asseoir dans l'ordre du premier au dernier banc. Par malchance, je me retrouve donc au dernier banc, presque seule, des moutons de poussière sur l'appui de fenêtre me tiennent compagnie. La classe étant plus longue que large, je distingue à peine les écritures du tableau, j'ai également oublié la paire de lunettes m'aidant à combattre ma myopie. J'abandonne l'idée de forcer sur mes yeux et me concentre à replacer mes mèches blondes sur le côté droit de mon front à l'aide d'un miroir discret. Je vérifie une dernière fois le mascara et l'eyeliner entourant mes yeux bleus clairs et le plonge au fond de mon sac.

Au milieu des présentations du professeur, je me rends compte que je me trouve derrière les commères de la classe, celles que j'avais évitées tout le long de ma scolarité. Comme moi, elles se recoiffent à l'aide de miroir, mais pas les mêmes miroirs, ceux qui sont habituellement posés sur des socles et qui font la taille d'une porte pour chat. Moi qui craignais de me faire remarquer, elles-mêmes ne semblent pas s'en inquiéter. J'aperçois au fond de leurs sacs des lisseurs, trousses de maquillage sur le point d'exploser et de temps en temps, un bloc de feuille. C'est déjà ça, dirai-je.

\- Pour cette année, je veux que vous ayez, un cahier « atoma », une calculatrice et une équerre aristo. Dit le professeur d'une façon peu agréable, donc vous êtes?

\- Les sections Sciences économiques, histoire philosophie et Langues étrangères ! S'écrièrent quelques bons élèves au premier rang.

La plupart des élèves de cette classe sont en Sciences économiques, allez savoir pourquoi ils sont plus nombreux. Ils sont douze pour quatre historiens et quatre linguistes. Le professeur se met alors à inscrire ses premiers exercices sur le tableau noir. Elle souhaite tester nos connaissances actuelles dans un test dit « blanc » qui finalement sera quotté pour la fin de ce trimestre. Je plisse les yeux au maximum afin d'affiner ma vue mais rien y fait, je note au possible les quelques chiffes décelables. Loin de moi l'envie de demander à me rapprocher et aucune chance de pouvoir jeter un œil sur les copies des pipelettes d'en face. Au moment où je pense enfin avoir réussir à recopier les bons exercices, le professeur les efface et en inscrit d'autres à la craie jaune, aucune chance donc que je ne puisse les apercevoir. Je finis donc par abandonner et profiter de la vue que m'offre cette dernière place.

Pour une vue…on va juste dire que je vois des tas de nuage, le nord et sa grisaille, ses dangers de pluie. D'habitude au mois de septembre on peut en espérer mieux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je détache mes yeux du ciel pour balayer le reste de la salle, scrutant les élèves sans être vue pour finalement bloquer sur la porte. La vitre teinté laisse apercevoir une forme derrière, pas très grande. Deux coups résonnent sur la porte et celle-ci s'entrouvre. Au pied, un garçon, que je devine à peine plus grand que moi – vers les 1m60 et quelques je dirai – peine à attirer l'attention de la prof, toujours plongée dans ses explications. Il a les cheveux blonds porté sur l'or, le visage fin et les yeux d'une couleur ambre que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Probablement alerté par mon regard fixe, ce jeune homme finit par croiser mes yeux et m'intime silencieusement de prévenir le professeur. Habituellement, je l'aurai fait sans aucun souci mais cette fois, sans raison apparente, je n'ai pas envie d'aider cette personne. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules en souriant méchamment et reporte mon attention vers le tableau flou.

Un nouveau coup résonne, cette fois, je crois bien qu'il a donné un coup de pied dans la porte vu le bruit que cela a provoqué. Ce coup-ci, il n'y a pas que le professeur qui l'a entendu mais également tout le reste de la classe. Comme si de rien était, il se dirige vers le bureau et glisse un mot à l'attention de notre instituteur. Les autres se regardent entre eux, aussi éberlués que moi. En 6 ans, nous ne l'avons jamais vu ici.

\- Excusez-moi mais cet élève est arrivé en retard, expliqua-t-elle pour expédier cette affaire. Allez-vous assoir au dernier rang.

Étrange, communément, tout élève arrivant en retard à un cours n'est pas autorisé à y participer ou alors c'est inscrit dans son carnet. Là, rien du tout et je ne parais pas la seule à être étonnée de cette décision. Il part s'asseoir à côté de moi comme il lui a été demandé. C'est bien ma veine, il fallait que ce soit un élève. Je me demande bien dans quelle section il peut être. Langues ? Non, un langagier sait se tenir. Je miserai sur un économe, ceux-là ne savent jamais être poli et à l'heure. Il est hors de question d'imaginer qu'il soit en histoire.

Il ne sort pas d'affaire, ne note pas, regarde à peine le tableau. Je dois probablement le fixer comme un violeur devant sa victime mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être troublée par ce personnage. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un de ce type.

Je ne suis pas la seule car de temps en temps, les filles du rang avant lui jettent un œil ou deux. Je perçois la luxure dans leur attitude et soupire à mes pensées. Je devrai me remettre à copier les pattes de mouche dessinées au tableau. Au final, je me rends compte ce que j'écris n'a toujours aucun sens et que ma tête est plutôt prise par ces multiples questions. Relevant le menton une dernière fois sur les filles, je me rends compte qu'elles sont toutes en train de me scruter depuis une bonne minute. La raison en est de l'autre personne qui me fixe à ma gauche. Je tourne la tête et croise des yeux, ses yeux, ceux dont on soutient le regard et qu'on invite à poursuivre le petit jeu. Je continue de le dévisager quand il dit :

\- T'es dans quelle section, toi ?_*_


	2. Chapter 2 : Intrigue

\- T'es en quelle section toi ?

Quelle drôle de façon d'aborder les gens. Il est clair que je ne m'attendais pas à un bonjour suivie de tirades poétiques mais tout de même...Aucun doute, il doit être en économie.

\- Histoire et philosophie, répondis-je sans le regarder.

Je comptais lui réitérer sa question mais le professeur m'interrompt dans mon élan et nous propose un corrigé de son exercice. Elle pose des problèmes aux étudiants de la première rangée, je remercie Dieu de ne pas m'avoir fait subir ce supplice. D'autant plus que tout ce que j'avais écrit était, comme prévu, totalement faux. Pas une seule réponse juste, je considère cela comme un exploit de ma part, je dois être dotée d'un génie incompris pour être aussi nulle. Ma pensée semble partagée par mon voisin de droite portant son attention sur ma feuille rayée de rouge de haut en bat.

Une certaine chaleur s'empare de mes joues quand je m'applique à recopier le corrigé. Je déteste être observée, peu de gens aiment je pense. Il est évidemment hors de question de le faire remarquer au principal intéressé, ce serait donner trop d'importance aux choses qui n'en valent pas la peine. Afin de me donner de la contenance, je me permets de sortir d'une poche mon téléphone portable. Je consulte mes messages – inexistants – vérifie la météo du jour et celles de la semaine. Bref, tout ce que peu faire un étudiant lambda quand il s'ennuie, j'hésite cependant à lancer un jeu. J'aime le risque, mais pas à ce point.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Finis-je par lâcher en verrouillant l'écran d'accueil.

Je le vois hausser des épaules et reporter son attention vers le tableau, exactement comme tout à l'heure. C'est un enfant qui veut faire mumuse on dirait. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer dans son petit jeu.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de patience, le professeur nous libère enfin, non sans nous rappeler le test évaluatif du lendemain. Il est loin le temps où le premier jour de rentrée servait à faire connaissance avec des personnes que tu connaissais déjà mais cela t'étais bien égal car tu ne travaillais pas. Vu mon niveau de mathématiques, je craignais déjà la soirée plongée dans des bouquins, perdue entre maintes et maintes formules. Soupirant à cette idée, j'enfouis nonchalamment mes affaires dans mon sac couleur pêche et enfile ma veste bleu nuit au col en fourrure brune. Par-ci par-là, les autres étudiants râlent sur la difficulté des exercices proposés par le professeur. J'en profite pour me mêler à cette foule me plaindre à mon tour et, avant de sortir de la classe, m'approche du bureau du maître en attendant qu'elle me donne la parole.

\- Excusez-moi, serait-il possible, lors des prochains cours, d'être assise au plus près du tableau ? J'ai des problèmes de myopie et, certes j'ai oublié mes lunettes mais cela me serait plus favorable.

Il est clair que j'ai formulé cette demande d'une façon plus soutenue qu'à l'accoutumé, mais je me voyais mal lui demandé d'être assise devant parce qu'elle écrit mal et que de la craie sur un tableau mouillé c'est comme des mentos dans du coca cola, ça parait être une bonne idée mais ça ne l'est pas.

\- Nous verrons bien, dit-elle.

Une profonde envie de lui répondre mal me titille mais je me retiens. Je retiens un long et bruyant soupir et sors rapidement de la classe. Alors que je pensais simplement descendre dans les couloirs et faire le chemin vers le prochain cours avec Logan et les autres, je me retrouve à fixer une scène aussi intrigante que pathétique. Les filles de tout à l'heure tentent de se rapprocher du retardataire. L'une détache ses cheveux, enchainant un rire à faire pâlir un cheval, un autre se parfume délicatement – en vidant la moitié de sa bombonne de déodorant pour homme. La dernière se contente de se regarder dans la vitre de la salle de cours pour vérifier si ses sourcils sont bien épilés.

Je suis forcée d'avouer que ce moment m'a bien fait rire, je ne m'attarde pas plus et emprunte d'autres escaliers afin de ne croiser personne sur mon chemin et atteindre ainsi plus vite la passerelle menant au premier bâtiment. La foule d'élève m'empêche d'apercevoir le reste de ma section, je bouscule donc sans gène les petits de 13 ans et me fraye un passage. Certains se plaignent à haute voix et d'autres s'excusent de s'être fait secouer comme des victimes. C'est ainsi qu'on aperçoit les futurs adolescents calmes et ceux qui vont devenir de véritable têtes brûlées.

Au fur et à mesure, j'atteins la classe indiquée sur mon horaire : le cours d'anglais. Sans attendre, je passe la porte et pars m'asseoir près de la fenêtre, saluant le professeur d'un « Hello » aussi anglais que je le suis. J'installe ensuite mon gros sac à main sur la chaise voisine, l'envie de me retrouver avec le même personnage à côté de moi me répugne. Après coup, j'incite une amie à venir à prendre place à mes côtés pour les exercices oraux. Les linguistes n'ont pas cours avec nous, seuls les économes, historiens et mathématiciens ont droit à des cours de langues à niveau inférieur.

Au bout de quelques minutes de présentation, je me rends compte que le jeune garçon n'est pas dans la classe. Etrange, pourtant il devrait assister à celui-ci, à moins qu'il décide d'arriver en retard à tous les cours. Voyant ma réaction étonnée, Ellen, ma voisine, pose une main sur l'épaule, reportant mon attention vers son visage.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Dis, en venant, tu n'aurais pas croisé un étudiant plutôt petit aux cheveux blonds longs ?

\- Inconnu au bataillon. Tu sais bien que si c'était le cas, j'en aurai déjà la photo sur mon téléphone, tu peux vérifier.

Je crois corps et âme en ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Le plus dérangeant est que je n'ai même pas son prénom pour poser la question. En tant que sous déléguée de ma section de quatre personnes je devrai le savoir. Je demanderai à Michèle, déléguée officielle de notre classe, elle doit bien savoir.

\- Lorène et Ellen, au lieu de bavarder, venez vous présenter à la classe.

L'envie de préciser que nous nous connaissons tous depuis 2 ans minimum me traverse l'esprit mais soit. Il était temps de montrer notre niveau, presque inexistant, en anglais.

\- _Hi I'm Lorène and you who are you ?_

Je note au passage que si je devais faire connaissance avec une personne dans les rues de Londres, jamais je ne penserai commencer de cette façon.

\- _I'm Ellen, are you okay ?_

\- Je vous arrête, on ne dit pas « are you okay » mais « How are you » dans un bon anglais.

\- _Okay Miss, Lorène, how are you today ?_

\- _I'm fine, oh I need to go, bye._

Le professeur, stupéfait, ne fait même pas attention que nous reprenons place comme si de rien était. Dans la rue, les gens qu'on aborde soit vous ignorent, soit feignent de devoir partir quelque part. Notre représentation est donc on ne peut plus réaliste.

Cette fois-ci, l'heure passe plus vite qu'accoutumée, bonne nouvelle car toute la classe semble épuisée de ces deux dernières heures. Nous avons beau faire partie de « l'élite » de l'école, nous resterons toujours des partisans du moindre effort. Le bruit de la cloche n'annonce pas qu'un quart d'heure de pose mais la sortie de tous les téléphones portables. Des plus imposants aux plus discrets, des tactiles aux mini tablettes, on ne peut tourner la tête sans apercevoir l'un de ses petits gadgets révolutionnaires.

Mon professeur de philosophie était contre les téléphones portables – lui-même en possédant un. C'est devenu un _must have_ de notre génération, tout comme l'était la radio autrefois. Il reprochait comme beaucoup de monde que notre génération n'était plus capable de regarder droit devant soit et était hypnotisé par tous ces écrans. Il avait une image bien pessimiste de notre monde mais on lui pardonne, nous sommes plusieurs à penser comme lui.

Arrivée dans la cour de récréation, je me presse de rejoindre Michèle et June, une autre amie de la section Langues étrangères. Ses cheveux sont semblables à ceux de Michèle, quoiqu'un peu plus courts, sa taille élancée, une autre adepte de sport mais pas au point de venir une masse de muscles.

\- Alors ces premiers cours ? Dis-je sans aucune conviction.

\- Le cours de mathématiques est toujours intense, répondit Michèle en avalant une poignée de raisins secs. Par contre, elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi stricte.

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi, tout à l'heure un mec est arrivé en retard et elle ne lui a rien dit.

June, ayant assisté au même cours que moi, approuve mes paroles, ce qui rend Michèle perplexe.

\- Etrange, tout à l'heure, Quentin est arrivé en retard, il s'est pris des exercices supplémentaires.

Etrange, ça, elle peut le dire. Cela voudrait-il dire que ce garçon a un passe droit ? Ou se pourrait-il qu'il soit simplement une connaissance du professeur, ce qui expliquerait cette tolérance. Je reste interdite devant ses dires lui demande si elle a reçu la liste complète des étudiants de notre classe.

\- La même que l'année passée, si ce n'est les redoublants en moins. Pourquoi, il y a un nouveau ?

Haussant les épaules pour éviter la conversation, je me pose sur le banc, dos au mur et galère comme à mon habitude pour ouvrir un sachet de bonbon. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour observer les nouvelles petites têtes de la cour. On différencie les premières des autres part leurs gros sacs à dos et leurs manies à se sauter dessus pour montrer qui est le plus fort. Amusée, je m'occupe à les observer, ils ne s'en rendent pas encore compte, mais ils viennent à peine de mettre le pas dans la cour des grands. Dans quelques années, ils seront notre relève, armée de leur belle technologie et des nouveautés scientifiques qu'offre notre monde.

\- Lorène, à onze heures.

Une belle façon de me dire de regarder légèrement vers la gauche. June a bien raison de solliciter mon attention vers cet endroit de la cour. Plusieurs étudiants, surtout des étudiantes, se regroupent dans un coin. Habituellement, les gens se rassemblent lors de bagarres ou de règlement de compte – comme des combats de coq. Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt un combat d'estrogène et de progestérone qui se joue sous nos yeux. Je devine à travers toute cette armée de cheveux bien coiffés une couleur rouge pétante. La même que la veste du garçon tout à l'heure, c'est probablement lui.

\- On devrait lui venir en aide non ? Souffla June au même stade de résonnement que moi.

\- Qui veut plonger dans la jungle, ne doit pas avoir peur des lions.

\- Platon ?

\- Indiana Jones.

Nous abandonnons ainsi l'idée d'aider le petit nouveau. Il finira bien vite par s'accoutumer à notre établissement.

La journée se termine sans soucis majeur, les professeurs de l'après-midi sont plus cléments avec nous et dressent une liste des matériaux à acheter. Ils nous laissent repartir chez nous après nous avoir brièvement expliqué le déroulement de l'année, les interrogations à venir et ce qui s'en suit. J'ai bien évidemment cherché à retrouver le nouvel élève mais c'est comme s'il s'était envolé après la pause de midi et personne dans mon entourage ne semble connaitre son prénom.

Toujours est-il que la meilleure façon d'oublier quelqu'un, c'est de reporter son attention vers quelque chose d'autre. Ainsi une fois rentrée chez moi, j'aurai déjà tout oublié.


	3. Chapter 3 : L'aide

Un bruit strident, un gémissement de douleur s'échappent de mes lèvres, impossible de fermer les yeux cette nuit. Mes dents grincent tandis que mes mains tentent de retirer les saletés encrée dans mes cils et aux coins de mes yeux. Une vive douleur subvient au niveau de mon dos, me rappelant l'inconfort du bus dans lequel je suis rentrée hier. Ma tête n'est plus qu'une vague boite crânienne renfermant de nombreuses formules mathématiques. La sonnerie de mon réveil ne cesse de retentir que lorsque je me décide à l'éteindre, éclairant ma chambre de la luminosité de mon téléphone.

« 7h50… », ça va, je dois prendre mon bus dans…5 minutes ? Cela a pour effet de me mettre un coup de pied dans l'arrière train. Je savais que j'aurai dû moins travailler hier soir et passer une meilleure nuit.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, je m'habille à la hâte, fais l'impasse sur le brossage de dents et du petit déjeuner. J'avale vite-fait quelques pastilles à la menthe pour me rafraichir l'haleine et enfile mes chaussures. Il va de soit que les 5 minutes sont déjà passées, je peux faire ce que je veux, je serai bel et bien en retard aujourd'hui. Prenant conscience de la gravité de la chose, j'en conclus que je ferai mieux de ralentir le pas et prendre mon temps pour le prochain bus.

Un passage devant le miroir de la cuisine me permet de replacer mes cheveux de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je me munis de ma trousse à maquillage et trace calmement un trait d'eyeliner sur mes paupières. Je termine par un coup de mascara avant de tout ranger dans mon sac et repartir en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Le premier cours débute à 8h20 et le temps de trajet est d'une demi-heure environ, la seule chance d'arriver à l'heure serait que le conducteur décide de partir plus tôt et l'école de commencer plus tard.

Le temps d'aujourd'hui est couvert, comme chaque matin de septembre, l'été referme ses portes et nous intime d'embrasser l'automne. Le vent est frais, légèrement désagréable mais supportable, les lampadaires sont quant à eux, toujours allumés malgré la clarté. Mes voisins dorment encore, ma rue est déserte, les oiseaux règnent sur le silence qu'ils se sont imposés.

Je réalise alors que le premier cours de la matinée est justement le test de mathématiques sur lequel j'ai travaillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Un dernier coup d'œil jeté à ma montre avant de monter dans le bus m'indique qu'effectivement, je suis dans de beaux draps. Il ne me reste qu'un quart d'heure avant que les portes principales ne soient bloquées. Déambulant le long du véhicule, je m'installe à une place loin de tout regard et me munis de mon téléphone. J'écris à June et Logan de prévenir le professeur que j'ai eu un léger problème familial ce matin et que je me présenterai dès que j'en aurai la possibilité. Je précise également dans un nouveau message que je me suis simplement levée en retard. Ils ne tardent pas à me répondre.

Le regard voyageant sur les passagers, la plupart sont des jeunes sur le trajet de l'école. Je suis surprise d'apercevoir quelques personnes âgées dans le lot, ils prennent les transports en commun vers 9h habituellement. Les dernières minutes avant l'arrivée de bus sont mises à profit pour réviser les exercices sur les dérivés et autres produits remarquables. Je ne peux me retenir de penser à mon professeur de philosophie sur le sujet des mathématiques. Il avait remarqué qu'à partir d'un certain stade, les élèves n'apprenaient plus que par des blocs de matière abstraite. Le début de l'enseignement se caractérise par l'accompagnement des élèves par des expériences afin d'en déduire des formules et une certaine logique. Hormis les sciences comme la physique ou la plupart des théories sont démontrables en classe, les mathématiques et sciences plus compliquées ne sont apprises qu'en bloc d'explications vagues et impossible à visualiser par soi-même.

Lorsque je descends du bus, il me reste encore plusieurs pâtés de maisons avant d'arriver devant les grilles. Il est 8h25 et je prie pour qu'au fond, les surveillants omettent de refermer les barrières et me laissent passer. Malheureusement, ce fut le cas. Je cherche de l'aide à droite, à gauche, il est dur de croire que je sois la seule personne en retard aujourd'hui. Cap sur le parking, c'est la dernière entrée que je connaisse à cet établissement. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il débouche, j'aviserai une fois à l'intérieur.

\- Alors, on est en retard ? Ricana une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursaute et me retourne, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. J'ai horreur qu'on me surprenne ainsi, dans un tel moment. Et ma colère ne s'apaise pas quand j'aperçois que mon bourreau n'est personne d'autre que le jeune homme blond qui m'avait tant intrigué hier. Ma première réaction est de redevenir professionnelle et de me tenir droite en haussant des épaules.

\- Si votre but en venant me parler est de vous moquer de mon retard, je pense que vous avez meilleure chose à faire. Et, si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes en retard également.

\- Tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyez et redescendre deux minutes sur Terre ? Dit-il en croisant les bras. Tes airs hautains me donnent la nausée et je risque de te vomir dessus.

\- C'est vrai qu'à force de rester sur Terre toi, tu n'as pas eu la chance de grandir. Alors combien, 1 mètre 62 ?

\- Hey la pimbêche laisse moi te faire remarquer que tu es plus petite que moi ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Sa façon de répondre au quart de tour a pour effet de me faire rire. Cependant, je me reprends bien vite et deviens sérieuse, il me fait assez perdre mon temps comme ça. Une seconde sonnerie confirme mes pensées et le stress monte en moi. Ce n'est pas le fait de manquer un cours qui me met dans cet état, mais les conséquences de cette absence. Une absence signifie une annotation sur le bulletin scolaire, une justification à apporter et une lettre adressée à mes parents. L'administration de rit jamais avec ce genre de chose.

\- Si tu le permets, je vais te laisser. Contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas de passe droit pour arriver en retard aux cours.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse rentrer ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous l'étonnement, à quoi joue-t-il exactement ? Il me fait perdre mon temps et tente de se racheter par la suite ? Il me croit naïve au point de lui en être redevable ? De toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir le choix, j'acquiesce et bredouille un remerciement pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Un sourire à moitié satisfait et fier marque son visage, ce qui provoque de violents et désagréables frissons dans tout mon être. Je finis donc par le suivre à contrecœur.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandai-je en retrait.

\- Ca t'intéresse ?

\- Pas vraiment, je fais partie des délégués, il est donc normal que je sache qui fréquente nos cours.

\- Tu me trouveras donc sur la liste des élèves. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je me retiens de lui lancer une remarque acerbe et peste dans le vide, cette arrogance me donne envie de vomir. S'il était vraiment étudiant dans notre classe, évidemment que son nom serait déjà indiqué sur les listes. Or, j'ai vérifié, il n'y a nulle part le nom d'une personne dont je ne connaisse pas le physique.

\- Très bien donc pour le moment, tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je t'appellerai « le renégat au manteau rouge » ou bien « le mec efféminé aux cheveux longs ».

\- Comme il te plaira, j'en ai rien à foutre.

Quel caractère déplaisant et quel vocabulaire. Si même en le provoquant, je n'arrive pas à en tirer ce que je veux, ça ne vaut pas la peine de continuer, je m'adresserai aux professeurs eux-mêmes. A l'entrée du bâtiment, nous demandons l'autorisation d'entrer, le surveillant nous valide l'accès et nous demande de passer d'abord par l'accueil pour justifier notre retard. Je me planque derrière le jeune homme afin qu'on ne me pose pas de question.

\- Vous avez un mot d'excuse ? Nous demanda la standardiste derrière son bureau.

Le garçon au nom inconnu m'indique de l'attendre et dépose un papier annoté à côté du téléphone sans lui adresser la parole. Au vu de sa réaction, je comprends qu'elle nous laisse partir sans problème. Je n'essaie même pas de savoir comment cette énergumène fait pour se mettre tout le monde dans la poche. Si cela peut me servir une fois, c'est déjà ça de pris.

\- C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Ajouta-t-il avant de prendre le chemin vers la cour de récréation.

\- Tu ne viens pas en cours de mathématiques ?

Je n'ai droit en réponse que le vent qu'il m'afflige. Malgré l'heure passant dangereusement, je m'aventure vers la standardiste et la salue comme il se doit.

\- Excusez-moi mais, qui est ce garçon ?

\- Celui qui vient de passer avec vous ? Je ne sais pas, mais nous avons pour consigne de le laisser entrer ici.

\- Et le papier ? Surenchéris-je.

\- Un simple mémo où il a écrit « permission de circuler ».

Mince, la seule piste qui pouvait m'aider n'aboutit à rien. J'ai assez traîné comme ça, je me hâte vers les escaliers et cours jusqu'à la classe de mathématiques, grimpan les marches et cherchant le numéro du local correspondant. Au final, le professeur est dans son jour de bonté car elle me laisse prendre place et remplir ma copie. Je me retrouve à nouveau au fond de la classe devant divers problèmes mais celui qui ancre mon esprit demeure le garçon à la veste rouge.

Les minutes défilent, tout comme les exercices sur ma feuille, je m'attelle à rattraper le retard accumulé, je me poserai des questions après. Je ne suis pas certaine que par mes raisonnements, des fermiers pourront refermer leurs enclos, mais ils ne pourront pas venir se plaindre que je n'ai pas essayé. Je dépose mon stylo, effectue des rotations de poignet afin d'évacuer cette douleur et observe mes condisciples les plus lents. Les filles de l'avant dernier rang lancent des coups d'œil dans leurs dos. Il s'avère que l'absence de leur idole trouble ces dames.

Le professeur reprend les copies, nous souhaitant de meilleurs résultats que l'année précédent, où ce test s'était révélé être un véritable carnage. Je n'ose imaginer la moyenne de notre classe.

Finalement, cette journée se poursuit assez vite une fois la leçon de mathématiques terminée. Nous enchainons par les activités du cours de sciences corporelle, nous forçant à courir dans le parc à côté de l'école pendant un bon quart d'heure. Ce moment me permet de me retrouver avec June et Michèle lors de la course d'endurance.

\- Michèle, tu as consulté la liste ? Demandai-je à bout de souffle, tentant de garder la cadence imposée par les sportives.

\- Affirmatif et toujours rien, je pense qu'il s'est bien foutu de toi, le faux nouveau.

\- Peut-être que c'est un inspecteur, enchaîna June.

\- A cet âge ?

\- Tu sais, la crise ne touche pas tous les secteurs. Cela peut-être une stratégie de l'enseignement pour surveiller les professeurs.

Son hypothèse me fait sourire autant qu'elle soit peu probable. Je me laisse reprendre un rythme de course plus lent pour reprendre un peu de souffle. Le vent glacial s'engouffre sous mon T-shirt et balaye ma peau, je meurs de froid dans cette tenue et l'exercice physique ne suffit pas à me réchauffer. Je connais quelqu'un qui va tomber malade dans les prochains jours. Nous effectuons encore et encore le même parcours, contournons les mêmes arbres, croisons les mêmes personnes assises tranquillement sur les bancs du parc. Nous ralentissions également toutes au même point du chemin imposé, là où les feuillages, buissons et statues nous permettent de respirer un bon coup avant de repartir sans être vue.

De retour à l'établissement, rhabillée et emmitouflée dans mon manteau, j'attends avec Logan et June que le rang pour le cours de chimie démarre. Je distingue à l'arrière « la chose », étonnant, je ne pensais pas le revoir si vite. Il est accompagné de deux trois filles plutôt jolies de la section économique.

\- Prêt à souffrir ? M'interpelle Logan armé d'un grand sourire.

Je lui réponds par un autre sourire et reporte mon attention sur lui. C'est un grand garçon, mince, les cheveux blonds très courts et des yeux verts à tomber par terre. Si nous n'étions pas amis depuis plusieurs années, il ne m'aurait probablement pas laissé indifférente. Nos condisciples se mettent en route vers le dernier cours de la journée, je ne me fais pas de soucis quant à cette matière. Je ne devrai pas le dire en tant qu'élite mais tricher n'est pas chose difficile avec ce professeur. Il suffit d'avoir la bonne technique à chaque fois et ne jamais s'attarder sur une seule méthode. Celui-ci nous ouvre la porte de son local et nous indique de nous asseoir où il nous semblait le mieux, je m'empressais de rejoindre mon ami au premier banc. Nous poursuivons un instant notre conversation et je ris jaune à chacune de nos petites phrases j'avais entraperçu l'inconnu prendre place derrière moi, créant une légère tension entre nos deux rangées. S'en suivit du discours habituel et répétitif du professeur sur le bon déroulement de son cours, les interrogations et l'importance du cours de chimie. Le fait de comprendre les phénomènes extérieurs et de pouvoir équilibrer des équations dans le but de garder la stabilité des éléments de départ à l'arrivée.

En vérité, je ne comprends pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que pour un élément de départ, nous devons retrouver les mêmes éléments de base à la fin. Si seulement ce n'était que ça, je serai sûrement en option scientifique.

J'occupe une bonne partie de l'heure entre petites conversations avec Logan et rêvasserie, il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans cette classe. Les éprouvettes et becs bunsen ornent les tables au fond de la classe. Les murs sont recouverts de tableaux périodiques des éléments, je profite pour réviser les quelques abréviations dont je me souviens encore. Au fil des minutes, une sensation de caresse au niveau de ma main droite m'intrigue. Je crois d'abord en une mauvaise blague de mon voisin lorsque je remarque celui-ci a les bras croisés et l'attention porté au tableau. Lançant alors un vif coup d'œil à ma main, je découvre une grosse bête à 6 pattes confortablement couchée sur ma peau.

\- Au secours une araignée ! Hurlai-je dans toute la classe.

Les yeux sortis des orbites, je panique et continue à crier tant que cette bête n'aura pas quitté ma main. Certains se rient de ma situation, d'autres n'osent même pas s'approcher de moi pour m'aider. Le professeur lui, préfère réclamer le calme que de venir à mon secours. Soudain, une main gantée attrape mon poignet et sa jumelle vient s'emparer de mon bourreau.

\- T'as pas fini de crier pour rien, elle va pas de bouffer.

Il relâche toute pression sur moi et la tranquillité revient enfin dans la classe. J'ai reconnu la voix de l'illustre inconnu et m'interdis de le remercier comme il se doit. A la place, je suis troublée parce que je viens de voir quel énergumène met des gants en plastique dans une école ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Conflit

J'eus besoin d'une bonne demi-heure pour me remettre de mes émotions, je ne suis pas la seule à détester les insectes et autres arachnides aux longues et fines pattes noires car d'autres filles scrutent la classe à la recherche d'autres bestioles. Je frotte ma main à plusieurs reprises par réflexe.

\- Ca va ? Remise de tes émotions ? Me demanda Logan amusé.

\- Ris bien, en attendant tu n'étais pas mieux que moi. Je t'ai vu te planquer sous le banc.

Je regrette ma réaction excessive et me presse de m'excuser auprès du professeur. Celle-ci acquiesce, m'affirmant qu'il n'y a aucun problème et que c'était tout naturel. Elle me prie cependant pour crier moins fort la prochaine fois. Nous reprenons alors le cours où nous l'avions laissé. Pour le début, on nous demande d'apprendre à rééquilibrer des équations et de déterminer les bases et les acides. Dis comme ça, cela pourrait paraître simple mais au bout de quelques essais, je me rends compte que les sciences et moi n'avons toujours pas tissé des liens d'amitié. Je me contente donc, comme beaucoup d'élèves, d'attendre la fin de l'heure pour recevoir le corrigé.

Alors que Logan bavarde tranquillement avec sa voisine, je m'occupe à dessiner sur les coins libres de ma feuille. J'entends alors le professeur vérifier les exercices dans la rangée arrière et plus particulièrement dans mon dos.

\- Je suis impressionnée, vous devriez venir en option laboratoire pour un niveau supérieur. Vous avez même inscrit des données que je ne demandais pas.

\- Les réponses sont on-ne-peut-plus évidente, je ne comprends pas qu'il faille autant de temps pour les terminer.

Mes sourcils se froncent, je craque mes doigts et souffle un bon coup pour évacuer la colère montante. Je ne sais pas ce qui me met hors de moi sa voix ou bien son arrogance. Je l'imagine vulgairement installé sur sa chaise, un sourire victorieux plaqué aux lèvres. Cette vision a pour effet d'accentuer les tremblements survenus au niveau de mes mains.

\- Alors Lorène, on rêvasse ? S'exclama le professeur en tournant vers moi.

Je me précipite et efface d'un trait de gomme les quelques bonshommes représentés sur le papier.

\- Eh bien, je dois bien avouer que ces exercices remontent un peu pour moi. Il me faut le temps de me souvenir des subtilités de la chimie.

De beaux mots pour signifier que je suis totalement perdue dans ce champ d'équation, je crois percevoir un léger rire dans mon dos ce qui ne m'aide certainement pas à avoir l'air crédible.

\- Je donnerai des exercices supplémentaires pour que vous poussiez vous entrainer chez vous.

Je la remercie et la regarde vérifier les essais des autres condisciples. La leçon se termine ainsi et comme promis, le professeur nous assigne une nouvelle page à remplir pour la semaine prochaine. Je la glisse rapidement dans mon classeur et enfile ma veste pour repartir chez moi, je dois encore attendre le bus mais on ne sait jamais qu'il décide de venir plus tôt. Manche après manche, je regarde le jeune homme jeter ses notes avant de déposer un mot sur le bureau du professeur et sortir dans le plus grand des silences. Curieuse, je m'empresser de ranger mes affaires et m'approche du pupitre en désordre. La petite note est à ma portée, le professeur répond aux questions d'étudiants. D'un geste précis, j'attrape le mot et sors à mon tour, filant à travers les couloirs silencieux du bâtiment.

Je décide d'emprunter les escaliers les plus éloignés afin de ne croiser personne. Lorsque je suis sûre qu'aucun étudiant ne m'a suivi, je déplie la feuille et jette un œil au contenu. Son écriture est tellement indéchiffrable que je m'arrête entre deux marches pour me concentrer sur les lettres. Même un médecin ne saurait pas déchiffrer son écriture.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me retourne et surprends l'auteur du message à quelques mètres de moi, au dessus de l'escalier. Je comprends alors que je m'enfonce dans des affaires qui ne sont pas les miennes et plonge rapidement le bout de papier dans ma poche.

\- Rien d'important, soufflai-je dans l'espoir de conclure cette conversation au plus vite.

Son regard et sa posture accentuent son air intrigué. Il descend de cinq marche afin d'être à ma hauteur. Déconcertée par cette proximité, je me permets de rejoindre l'étage inférieur quand une main agrippe l'intérieur de mon bras gauche, me forçant à lui faire face.

\- Mais lâche-moi, pour qui tu te prends ? Criai-je faisant ainsi raisonner toute la cage d'escalier.

\- T'as vraiment besoin de gueuler tout le temps ? Montre-moi ce que tu as pris.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Je suis sûrement le premier concerné.

Suite à ses mots, il renforce son emprise sur mon bras et rapproche son visage menaçant. J'ai beau garder les sourcils froncés et soutenir le regard, je me décompose sur place, ce garçon commence vraiment à me faire peur au point de hurler. De sa main libre, je le sens enfoncer sa main dans la poche de mon manteau et en sortir le papier volé. Finalement, je sors de ma torpeur, me défait de ses bras et subtilise de nouveau la note avant de la regarder plus en détail.

\- Ed…Edvaid ?

\- Edward, t'as des yeux, sers toi en.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas appris à écrire, répliquai-je en fourrant le papier dans mon pantalon. Pourtant tu es dans une école, profites-en.

Je ne devrai pas le provoquer ainsi mais je ne sais pas, il semblerait que je sois incapable de rester calme en sa présence. Maintenant j'ai enfin un prénom à mettre sur ce visage, ce physique.

\- Apprends à te mêler de tes affaires, c'est un bon conseil à suivre si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennui. Crois-moi, je te rends service.

\- Il semblerait que la formulation de menace soit interdite par la loi. Et crois-moi, je te rends service également en te le disant.

A jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Reste à savoir lequel d'entre nous d'eux aura des problèmes en premier, j'aurai la loi de mon côté. Il me toise de haut en bas avant de soupirer et poser une de ses mains gantées sur son front. Je me demande comment je n'ai pas remarqué ce détail plus tôt. Le temps dehors se refroidit mais pas au point de se réchauffer continuellement les mains, d'autant plus que cette matière est inadaptée. Dévalant les dernières marches me séparant du rez-de-chaussée, je laisse ainsi planté mon interlocuteur. Edward. Ce prénom m'est totalement inconnu, et je me doute que pour Michèle également. Ce garçon se moque ouvertement de nous et croit pouvoir s'en tirer sans interrogation ? C'est bien mal me connaître.

A quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, je me ravise et me laisse guider jusque l'administration. Un œil à droite et à gauche me confirme bien que je suis seule, il ne m'a pas suivi cette fois et tant mieux. Je voudrai vérifier une information avant de reprendre le bus. Deux coups portés au bureau des éducateurs, j'attends patiemment l'autorisation d'entrer, assise sur l'un des seuls sièges confortables de la minuscule salle d'attente.

Une lueur verte apparait sur le boitier électronique accroché à la porte, ce signal m'indique que le bureau est libre. Totalement décontractée, j'arrive devant l'éducateur de ma section, en pleine conversation avec ses collègues armé d'un gobelet de café à moitié vide. Il termine une gorgée de son breuvage avant de me donner la parole d'un signe de la tête.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lorène sous déléguée de la section histoire et je souhaiterai avoir accès aux données d'un certain élève de la classe afin de lui envoyer les cours de l'année passée.

\- Bien sûr mais vous ne pouvez pas le contacter par vous-même ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais il semblerait que cet étudiant soit déjà reparti chez lui et je voudrai m'en occuper dans les plus brefs délais. Son prénom est Edward.

Le faible sourire sur mon visage a pour effet de rassurer l'éducateur. Il se lève et fouille dans le casier des élèves en face de moi. Je surveille le bas de la porte, je ne voudrai en aucun cas me faire surprendre par une quelconque personne de la classe. L'éducateur va et viens entre la photocopieuse et son bureau, m'adressant un léger sourire et tentant d'entamer une discussion avec moi à propos de mes études. Je lui réponds vaguement, de sorte qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas enclin à ce genre de chose pour le moment.

\- Tenez, voici les informations sur Edward Elric. Dit-il en me tendant un paquet de feuille agrafée. Il n'a pas indiqué son domicile pour le moment mais je pense que cela ne devrait pas être un problème pour vous.

\- Je vous remercie, passez une bonne fin de journée.

\- Nous avons la chance d'avoir des étudiantes aussi impliquées dans le bon fonctionnement de classe. Egalement.

Je vous ne le fais pas dire, monsieur. Je pense qu'Edward me sera redevable après ce que je vais faire. Je m'empresse de ranger les feuilles dans mon sac et sors de l'école pour prendre le bus.

Coincée entre une femme enceinte et une vitre, mon voyage s'annonce plus douloureux que je ne pensais. Une vingtaine de minutes me sépare de ma petite maison et le voyage me parait durer une éternité. Mes membres se contorsionnent pour agripper mon sac et en tirer la fermeture éclair, je cherche à l'aveugle ce qui s'apparente à un dossier. Un petit coup de hanche en arrière me dépêtre du ventre de l'inconnue – oui cela ne se fait pas de brusquer une femme enceinte mais sur le coup, ce détail ne m'effleure pas.

A la photo, je reconnais le jeune garçon détestable. Edward Elric, c'est ça ? Je cherche les origines de ce prénom mais je ne vois pas d'où il pourrait venir. Il a donc 17 ans, il mesure 1m58, il est donc effectivement plus grand d'un centimètre mais avec ses chaussures compensés il me dépasse. Demain, je mettrai des talons hauts au cas où je le croiserai. Les mentions section, domicile, adresse mail et situation familiale sont biffées. Il en va de même pour sa dernière visite chez un médecin ou une visite médicale. Si ça se trouve, ce garçon est un réel nid à microbe. Je repère alors une information très utile un numéro de téléphone est inscrit au bas de la page. La main qui permet mon équilibre se détache de la barre et s'engouffre dans ma veste pour en sortir mon téléphone. Je compose à la va-vite le numéro indiqué. Je vais lui montrer qui a le droit à plus de privilège.

J'écoute calmement les tonalités de la communication, callant mon corps dans un coin de la vitre pour rester stable.

-…Allô ?

Quelqu'un a répondu, je mets du temps avant de répondre. Cette voix, ce n'est pas celle d'Edward, à moins que la communication ne change son timbre. Elle est plus claire et résonnante qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Allô, je suis bien au domicile de monsieur Elric ? Dis-je d'une voix posée malgré les tremblements dus à la route.

\- Oui mais mon frère n'est pas encore rentré pour le moment. Qui êtes-vous ?

Son…frère ? Il est vrai que sa situation familiale n'était pas indiquée, j'ignorais donc que cette espèce de scientifique avait un frère.

\- Je suis une de ses amies de classe, j'appelais dans le but de trouver un moment pour lui apporter les cours qui lui manquent. C'est lui-même qui m'a demandé. Je m'appelle Lorène et vous, comment t'appelles-tu?

S'en suivit un moment de flottement.

\- Alphonse, c'est étrange, il ne m'en avait pas parlé. Je lui en toucherai deux mots pour qu'il te rappelle.

\- Merci beaucoup Alphonse. Je t'en saurai gré, passe lui mes salutations également.

\- Bien sûr, ça me fait plaisir qu'Edward ait des amis dans l'école en tout cas. Il n'est pas du genre à se faire des amis en ce moment.

Tu m'étonnes, vu son côté asocial, le contraire m'aurait choqué. La teinte triste dans la voix de ce frère me désole un peu, je me sens un peu coupable de lui mentir, il a l'air gentil, lui.

\- Je dois te laisser, enchainai-je d'une voix plus joyeuse. Passe une bonne journée.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse pour raccrocher, je risquerai de faire machine arrière et lui confier que c'était juste pour embêter son frère. D'ailleurs, à quoi peut-il bien ressembler cet Alphonse ? Je l'imagine blond comme son frère, plus petit ou plus grand ? Encore un détail qui va hanter ma nuit. Mon plus grand plaisir serait de recevoir un coup de fil d'Edward en colère, je lui rendrai la monnaie de sa pièce à m'avoir agressé de la sorte.

Le bus s'arrête dans ma rue, je me libère de cette désagréable situation et m'étire pour décontracter mes muscles. Je ne regarde pas à un seul moment mon téléphone, j'attendais d'être confortablement installée pour profiter de ma vengeance.


	5. Chapter 5 : Malaise

La cloche sonne, 8h20, j'ai appris de mon erreur hier et préféré opter pour un bus plus tôt que d'habitude. La nuit ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'aurai voulue. Je n'ai reçu aucun appel, non pas que je l'attendais mais une ribambelle de question assaillait ma tête et aucune réponse ne se résolvait à pointer le bout de son nez. Au final, je suis la principale cause de ma fatigue matinale. Soutenue par Michèle et June, nous passons la porte du premier cours du vendredi : morale. Morale c'est l'équivalent de l'éducation civique, il a pour but de faire de nous de bon citoyen, de nous forger un esprit critique et de nous laisser nous exprimer sur divers sujet. Une minorité de la classe y participe, les autres, eux, ont choisi de se rendre dans les différents cours de religion proposé.

Je m'étonne un instant d'y voir Edward, seul sur un banc au fond de la classe. Je n'y prête attention qu'une seconde et m'empresse de raconter ma journée à mes deux amies, leur divulguant les dernières informations.

\- Tu vas finir par être obsédée par ce type, se plaignit Michèle en sortant un bloc de feuille vierge.

\- Toujours est-il qu'on connait son nom maintenant, surenchéris-je diminuant le volume de ma voix afin de ne pas être entendue. Je vous jure, il est plus que louche, vous avez déjà vu un élève se taper l'incruste comme ça ? Son dossier d'admission n'est même pas complet, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu le recevoir dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- Tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il avait des passes droits seulement en glissant son nom aux gens ? Me rappela June installée à côté de moi, tu croyais vraiment que toutes les combines finiraient notées dans son dossier d'admission ?

Elle marque un point mais mise à part en grattant son frère, je ne pense pas trouver réponse à ces interrogations. Le professeur prend place derrière son bureau et nous salue, pas besoin de présentation, il nous connait depuis les trois dernières années.

\- Je vois que nous avons un nouvel élève, enchanté. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien lui expliquer à quoi sert ce cours ?

J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une question piège et une occasion en or pour faire de la lèche au professeur. Il est évident que je ne prendrai pas la parole.

\- Il sert à développer son libre arbitre, à devenir un bon citoyen fier de ses valeurs. Poursuit une étudiante de Linguistique, nous apprenons la tolérance et défendre nos idéaux.

Cela reste une vision utopique du cours par rapport à ce que l'on fait vraiment mais c'est un bon début. Nombreux sont les élèves qui approuvent de tête ses paroles.

\- Comment voulez-vous développer une pensée libre quand vous êtes vous-même influencé par l'état et les règles qu'elle régit ? Rétorqua Edward en nous toisant tous d'un regard hautain. Je veux bien croire la bonne volonté de votre enseignement mais du moment où les religions sont séparés de la morale dite tolérante, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez libres.

\- Si nous étions tous réunis, enchaina le professeur sans se démonter, notre cours ne serait plus libre mais un bourrage de crâne et plus vulgairement conditionner les étudiants à une idéologie de la société.

\- Ma tête…grogna Logan.

Je pouffais de rire à la réaction de mon ami tout en me concentrant sur leur joute, que je trouve très intéressante.

\- L'idéologie, elle est déjà présente en chacun d'entre vous depuis un moment, et je ne parle pas de ces pseudos religieux qui propagent l'avis d'hommes puissants cachés derrière l'image d'un tout puissant.

Les mots durs d'Edward provoquent un profond silence dans le local, très vite rattrapé par un chahut à la hauteur de ses propos. Une partie des élèves des à présent réveillé s'insurgent pour défendre leurs amis croyants.

\- Avec des idées comme les tiennes, pas étonnant que l'humanité n'avance pas ! Lança l'une des filles qui le draguait il y a encore deux jours.

Il hausse les épaules et la défie du regard.

\- Je vous montre juste que vous que les valeurs que vous défendez sont indéfendables face à la culture déjà bien ancrée dans ce pays.

Son interlocutrice ne trouve plus rien à redire. Le professeur quant à lui tente de ramener le calme et la sérénité dans son cours mais la bombe a été placée et est sur le point d'exploser en plein milieu du cours.

\- Le philosophe présocratique Héraclite disait qu'on ne saurait jamais se baigner deux fois dans le même fleuve. Répondis-je à mon tour d'un ton calme pour attirer l'attention des autres. Par conséquent, on peut se dire que tout peut changer dans ce monde, les choses ne sont donc pas révolues et son enclin à une modification dans l'avenir. Tes idées sont peut-être légitimes – à mes yeux du moins – mais une idée arrêté n'a jamais fait avancer les choses non plus.

\- Quelqu'un peut me traduire ce que Lorène vient de dire, s'il vous plait ? Demanda un de mes condisciples.

Cette phrase permet de détendre l'atmosphère et clore le débat. Je continue d'observer Edward alors que le professeur décide d'enfin donner sa leçon.

\- Rien de mieux qu'un débat stérile pour finir la semaine, soupira Michèle.

\- Quand je vous disais qu'il était bizarre…

\- Pas plus que toi avec ta tirade, ajouta June en me donnant un coup de coude. Toujours à réciter ta philosophie, je me demande comment vous ne vous entendez pas.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'entend pas, on ne se connait pas. Là est la nuance.

Nous nous remettons au travail, non sans ignorer le regard noir que je perçois dans mon dos.

A la fin du cours, nous nous empressons de sortir pour profiter du calme de la cour avant de l'arrivée des premières. Je relance la conversation sur ma découverte d'hier et tente d'en dégager des hypothèses avec mes amies.

\- Quel pourrait être l'intérêt d'un élève, qui n'en est pas un d'ailleurs, de venir dans notre école.

\- C'est peut-être un étudiant d'une autre école qui ferait un échange avec la nôtre. Proposa Michèle.

\- Pas possible, son dossier serait bien rempli par l'administration et son domicile serait reconnu.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un clochard que le directeur a recueilli pour la bonne cause.

Un clochard ? Cette idée me plait énormément.

\- On n'a jamais vu par ici des clochards instruits. Même si Lorène ne l'apprécie pas, il est plus cultivé qu'une bonne partie de la classe. Et Lorène nous a dit qu'il avait un frère non ?

J'opine du chef en réponse.

\- Bien, dans ce cas c'est juste un étudiant étranger qui a l'autorisation du directeur pour séjourner on ne sait où. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille se prendre la tête pour lui.

A les entendre, j'ai l'impression d'être obnubilée par Edward, ce n'est qui absolument pas le cas. Il m'intrigue, rien de plus.

\- Vous avez quoi comme cours après ?

\- Des heures de laboratoire jusqu'à la fin de la journée, répondit Michèle.

\- Si je vous dis que je n'ai plus jusqu'à la dernière heure, je vous déprime ?

Effectivement, je dois bien avouer que j'ai un horaire assez peu chargé pour ce début d'année, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Je vais probablement rester seule pendant plusieurs heures. Les minutes défilent et la cloche finit par sonner. Mes deux amies me font signe qu'elles prennent de l'avance et partent en classe avant leur rang. Je me retrouve alors seule sur un banc à observer des dizaines d'adolescents avancer devant moi. Certaines connaissances viennent me faire la bise avant de repartir aussitôt, c'est le cas d'une ancienne copine de classe Sélina, petite brune aux graves problèmes de vue. Elle est malheureusement accompagnée d'une personne qui m'insupporte probablement plus qu'Edward.

\- Bonjour Sélina ! M'exclamai-je en embrassant sa joue, tu vas bien ?

\- Ca va, ça va, notre classe me manque un peu mais la nouvelle n'est pas mal non plus.

\- Bon Sélina, tu as assez perdu de temps avec elle, non ?

Je grince des dents au son de sa voix. Cette personne est une fille de mon âge, Laetitia, tout comme moi blonde aux yeux bleus, myope de surcroit pour en rajouter une couche. Malgré nos ressemblances, cette fille est l'étudiante avec laquelle tout contact me répugne. Je démarre donc au quart de tour.

\- Il est vrai que la politesse n'a jamais été ton fort, Laetitia.

\- Je ne parle qu'avec des personnes importantes et je conseille à mes amies d'en faire de même, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Du calme les filles. Bon, Lorène je dois y aller, à la prochaine !

Sélina ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre à Laetitia et repart aussitôt. Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de la remettre à sa place, on ne me laisse même pas en profiter…

Après mûre réflexion, je monte au premier étage du bâtiment principal pour occuper les ordinateurs et ainsi, tuer le temps. Je me place à un PC stratégique, là où je peux observer les environs grâce à une vitre. La première heure, elle me sert à arranger quelques travaux à rendre, à chercher les jeux disponibles sur Windows et voir les professeurs s'énerver sur les élèves trainant dans les couloirs.

La deuxième heure débute, je demande l'autorisation à la responsable de la médiathèque d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. Elle accepte à condition que je ne fasse pas trop de bruit mais vu qu'elle me connait, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire.

Je traverse une série de classe, jetant à chaque fois un coup d'œil à l'intérieur par curiosité. Très vite, des mots murmurés m'interpellent, je tente de me rapprocher, je descends doucement les escaliers, pose mes pieds les uns après les autres avec une délicatesse inouïe. Le son s'intensifie mais je ne suis toujours pas capable de discerner les phrases. Je m'arrête avant la dernière série de marches et me penche au maximum sur la rampe. De là ce que j'aperçois fait naître un malaise dans tout mon corps. Adossés au mur discutent tranquillement Edward et Laetitia, se connaissent-ils ? Evidemment que oui s'ils discutent ainsi. C'est la première fois que je vois le jeune blond parler amicalement avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il va de soi que je n'interviendrai pas dans leur conversation, je suis trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disent, ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise. J'en conclus que je ferai mieux de remonter reprendre mes travaux. Je m'exécute et m'affale sur ma chaise, les yeux fixant l'écran allumé sur un document dont je ne me rappelle plus l'utilité. Mes doigts effleurent les touches du clavier sans jamais appuyer dessus, cela ne me ressemble pas pourtant. Je ne suis pas du genre à être affectée, peut-être ne parlaient-ils pas de moi, ils ont sûrement autre chose de mieux à faire. Ils peuvent parler de l'état qui nous fait espérer des choses qui n'arriveront jamais. Non, ça, il n'y a que moi pour avoir ce genre de sujet débile à débattre.

J'ai vaguement l'impression que la vengeance, ce n'est pas de mon côté qu'elle a commencée. Pourtant, il n'est pas censé connaître l'existence de cette ennemie. Je secoue ma tête, chassant mes démons pour rester concentrée, il n'en vaut pas le coup.

L'heure passe tellement lentement que j'ai l'impression de regarder un vieux documentaire animalier sans son. Une nouvelle heure sans rien faire se profile à l'horizon, il faut que je change d'air et vite, je vais mourir à attendre la fin de la journée. Je quitte la pièce un peu plus tôt, direction la salle d'étude pour y retrouver d'autres élèves et une ambiance plus vivante. J'emprunte le même escalier que tout à l'heure, c'est sans surprise, Edward et Laetitia ne sont plus là. Je regrette un peu de ne pas être intervenue, j'en aurai eu le cœur net.

Je franchis à mon aise la cour, personne à l'horizon, je me balade tranquillement d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Je m'empresse de retrouver la salle d'étude pour y avoir une place avant que la cloche ne sonne. La porte poussée, j'examine de gauche à droite les personnes présentes et fut étonnée d'apercevoir Edward, le nez plongé dans un livre, au fond de la pièce. Après un instant d'hésitation, je me dirige vers lui, ignorant les autres chaises libres et m'assois juste à côté de lui, je prends mes précautions pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

Il ne semble pas prêt à retirer son attention de l'ouvrage. Curieuse, je jette un œil sur les lignes qu'il lit mais malgré mon petit goût pour la lecture, je ne comprends rien à ce qui est écrit. Ca parle de sciences et de théorie de l'univers, c'est sûrement très intéressant mais pas assez vulgarisé pour quelqu'un comme moi. Je tousse à plusieurs reprises, me racle la gorge et vais jusqu'à décaler sa chaise en appuyant dessus avec mon pied mais rien y fait. Peut-être m'ignore-t-il tout simplement…

Abandonnant l'idée de le déranger, je retire le classeur de mon sac et tourne les pages jusqu'à son dossier d'inscription. Si la manière forte ne fonctionne pas avec lui, autant agir avec plus de subtilité. Je m'amuse à ajouter des annotations à côté de chaque mention biffée je remplace la taille d'un mètre 58 par moins 1 mètre58. Par moment, je le vois regarder ce que je fais du coin de l'œil. Bingo, il referme son livre et le dépose sur le banc. Je ne cesse pas pour autant mon manège et ajoute à sa situation familiale le prénom de son frère, ce qui a pour effet de briser le silence.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu as eu accès à ces données ?

\- Lesquelles ? Demandai-je d'un faux air innocent.

\- Le numéro de téléphone, ces feuilles quoi.

Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse, j'ai cru comprendre que ce mouvement l'énervait, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que moi sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant, une fille…

Je manque de m'étouffer à sa remarque, il se fout de moi ou il a la mémoire courte ?

\- Pas toutes à ce que j'ai pu voir.

Je peux lire la surprise sur son visage, pour une fois, il n'a vraiment pas l'air de comprendre le pique que je lui lance. Je ne cherche même pas à m'expliquer.

\- Alphonse m'a dit qu'une certaine Lorène avait appelé hier, au sujet de cours à remettre en ordre.

\- C'est curieux, cette fille a le même prénom que moi, c'est une aubaine !

\- Je ne plaisante pas, arrête de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires.

\- Moi non plus, je ne rie pas. Après tout, c'est toi qui débarques comme ça, ne t'étonne pas que ta présence puisse intriguer certaines personnes.

\- Et tu ne peux pas faire comme les autres ? Ignorer ?

Ca, c'est très mal me connaitre, Edward. Il est hors de question que je lâche cette affaire. Je dévie alors la discussion sur un tout autre point.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Laetitia.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Un peu oui, grognai-je en regardant ailleurs. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te frotter à elle, c'est un nid à problème.

-…C'est vraiment toi qui me dis ça ? Rétorqua-t-il une once de colère dans la voix. Je la trouve assez sympa.

Je manque une deuxième fois de me tordre le coup, entendre autant d'idioties en un seul jour, ça ne devrait pas être permis.

\- Je préfère juste te prévenir, dis-je plus doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi.

Sur ce, il récupère son livre, glisse sa chaise en dessous du banc et sort de la salle d'étude, me laissant un léger goût amer.


	6. Chapter 6 : Lame

Je rentre chez moi tranquillement, mes parents ne sont pas là, mon grand frère non plus d'ailleurs, ils sont partis à un entrainement de judo. Une note sur le frigo m'indique que mon repas se trouve dans le micro onde, prêt à être réchauffé. Je profite de ce petit moment de calme dans ma journée mouvementée pour aller prendre ma douche et me détendre.

Sous le jet d'eau, je ne cesse d'entendre la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentir, je me dis que je décrocherai une fois en dehors de la douche. Je refuse d'interrompe ce petit moment rien qu'à moi, j'en ai bien besoin. Dans ma tête défilent les images d'Edward et Laetitia discutant derrière les escaliers. Une question me vient alors à l'esprit quel est le pire, le fait que le garçon qui m'insupporte s'entende avec ma pire ennemie ou bien qu'il ne veule pas comprendre qu'elle est dangereuse ?

Mon téléphone reçoit de nouveau un appel, il faut absolument que je sorte, peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé à mon frère. J'enfile à toute vitesse un haut noir à courte manche et bas de pyjama gris avant de sortir de la salle de bain et d'attraper mon appareil. Je consulte les derniers appels et remarque que cela vient du domicile d'Edward.

\- Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, ne m'appelle pas, ce sera mieux. Soufflai-je en éteignant le téléphone pour stopper cette cacophonie.

J'allume le micro onde et me prépare à passer un début de week-end tranquillement devant mon ordinateur à regarder des émissions pour fille. Je n'oublie pas donner à manger à ma chienne, Laïka, attendant fermement mon départ pour se lancer sur son repas. Armée de mon plat de pâtes chaudes amoureusement préparée par ma mère, je m'installe dans ma chambre et profite du silence de la maison.

Au bout de trois épisodes des Reines du Shopping, j'entends la sonnette de la maison retentir, ma chienne aboie. Pourtant, je ne descends pas ouvrir, j'ai pour instruction de n'ouvrir à personne et ce n'est pas l'heure de retour de mes parents. Après une dizaine de série de coup de sonnette, je perds patience mais ne me résous pas à descendre pour autant. La personne comprendra que je ne suis pas là. Je retire mon casque des oreilles lorsque j'entends des bruits sourds, comme si quelqu'un frappait sur le bois. Ma chienne continue de crier et je lui somme d'arrêter, si l'inconnu est toujours là, il sait maintenant qu'il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette maison.

Cinq minutes de silence suivent les bruits, je soupire de contentement et traverse le premier étage pour regarder par la fenêtre. La rue est vide, il a dû s'en aller.

Soudain, un son bien distinct résonne dans toute la maison, le bruit d'un carreau qui se casse dans un grand fracas. Je suis à l'étage et me tétanise sur place, je pense à la chienne dans le salon et prie pour avoir rêvé ce bruit. C'est un quartier calme et peu fréquenté, il y a peu de chance que des gens viennent s'introduire ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans la panique, j'allume mon téléphone, le son d'accueil perce le silence du premier étage. Mon dos est collé à la porte de ma chambre, les yeux rivés sur l'escalier, la nuit tombe doucement sur la ville. Je remarque à nouveau deux appels en absence du même numéro, mais pourquoi cherche-t-il à me contacter maintenant ? Un nouveau bruit sourd arrive à mes oreilles mais cette fois, je suis trop effrayée pour deviner ce qu'il est.

Alors que des larmes de panique montent à mes yeux, je ressens un tremblement dans mes mains, mon téléphone sonne. J'hésite de répondre pendant un moment, je devrai appeler la police mais moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici. J'apporte l'appareil à mes oreilles et diminue drastiquement le son.

\- …Allô ? Chuchotai-je.

\- C'est Edward, tu es disponible ?

Je déglutis, à vrai dire, j'ai à peine compris ce qu'il venait de me dire, j'ai juste compris que c'était lui qui m'appelait. Un grincement retentit, je le reconnais parmi tous car ce sont les bruits des premières marches de l'escalier.

\- Allô, tu es là ? Répéta Edward, passablement lassé.

Mon estomac et ma gorge sont noués, il m'est impossible de répondre. Un nouveau grincement, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur et je prie tous les dieux possibles que ce soit le cas.

\- Si tu veux faire genre que tu n'es pas là pour me faire chier, tu sais, j'entends ta respiration donc ça ne fonctionne pas.

C'est à ce moment là que ma chienne se met à aboyer, provoquant un bruit assourdissant. Elle me sort de ma torpeur et tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est de ne rien laisser arriver à ma chienne.

\- Laïka, va-t-en ! Hurlai-je en lâchant mon téléphone.

Un nouveau impact, comme si on donnait un coup puissant au mur. La lumière du crépuscule projette une forme sur le mur en face de moi, elle me confirme la présence d'un intrus. Mon souffle se coupe, tous mes membres tremblent et peinent à soutenir ma position. Mes larmes coulent maintenant dans un flot continu que je serai incapable d'arrêter. J'ai peur, très peur. Un grincement, puis un autre et encore un autre. La forme se rapproche et se précise sur le mur, je n'arrive pourtant pas à l'imaginer, on ne dirait pas un être humain normalement constituer.

La communication a été coupée, je pense qu'Edward a raccroché, me laissant seule face à ce problème. Il fallut encore quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures avant d'apercevoir un bout de la tête de l'intrus. Je ne vois qu'une chevelure blanchâtre et imposante. D'un geste brusque, il tourne le visage et plante son regard dans le mien, apeuré. Mes jambes jusqu'ici courageuses se dérobent sous mon poids. Ma myopie ne me permet que de deviner un masque accroché à une armure métallique très bruyante.

Ma chienne ne crie plus, je ne sais comment prendre ce détail et essaie de me redresser en m'accrochant au chambrant. Ma tête veut crier mais ma gorge ne répond pas, tout se mélange dans un boucan infernal.

\- Bonsoir.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, il se dresse devant la dernière rangée de marches, à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Cette armure est aussi grande que large et tient quelque chose dans ses mains que je ne peux distinguer par l'obscurité.

\- Qui …être-vous ? Parvins-je à exprimer.

\- Dans le métier, on m'appelle numéro 66 mais mes collèges me surnomment « Barry le boucher ».

Je déglutis et, toujours accrochée au chambrant, me risque à demander :

\- Pourquoi ça ?

En guise de réponse, il lève l'une de ses mains avec ferveur. Mon sang se glace et je comprends alors l'origine de ce surnom, une hache de boucher.

\- Que faites-vous chez moi ?! Criai-je.

\- Voyons, du calme ma belle. Murmura-t-il en entamant les dernières marches, je viens juste voir ce que tu as dans le ventre. Au sens propre bien entendu.

Ce que j'ai…dans le ventre ? J'assimile bien vite que si je reste là, je risquais vraiment pour la première fois ma vie. Par réflexe, je ramasse mon téléphone et le lance sur lui dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. J'atteins son casque et le fait tomber, la ferraille heurte de sol dans un vacarme incroyable mais ce que je vois l'est encore plus. Son visage, sa tête…il n'est rien, le néant, il n'y a rien dans cette armure ! Mes yeux sortent de leur orbite, non, je rêve, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas explicable, en aucun cas !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu m'en fais perdre la mienne ! Rit-il en ramassant son casque. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé en discuter avec toi mais j'ai rendez-vous ailleurs.

Je sursaute lorsqu'il dévale en quelques secondes le reste d'escalier et me plaque au sol. Je n'ai pas pu bouger, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Sa lourde armure écrase le bas de mon corps et je gémis de douleur, c'est insoutenable. Ses yeux fixent les miens par je ne sais quel éclat. Barry brandit sa hache et la fait glisser lentement le long de mon bras, profitant de son étreinte pour le marquer de plusieurs entailles. Je crie, je hurle mais rien ne vient, personne ne viendra et je vais mourir ainsi, à la porté d'un fou dont je ne connais ni les intensions, ni les origines.

Une entaille plus profonde m'arrache un cri plus fort que les autres, j'ai la force de crier et non de me défendre. L'odeur de sang plane dans l'air mais je suis incapable de regarder le résultat. Lui semble aimer ce qu'il me fait.

\- Quelle belle chair, je n'avais pas vu une telle beauté depuis ma femme, à Shambala, dans cette chambre froide. Ah, ma chérie, si tu étais brune, tu lui aurais tellement ressemblé…

Je me débats autant que je peux mais mon bras gauche refuse de répondre suite aux assauts de Barry. Celui-ci relève son arme au niveau de mon visage, des gouttes de sang coulent le long de la lame et atterrissent sur mes joues, se mélangeant aux larmes et la sueur. Il s'amuse à frotter le fer contre ma peau, coupe quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Si j'avais su que mes derniers moments se joueraient avec un psychopathe dans son genre, je me serai peut-être donnée la mort plus tôt.

A cet instant, je ne sais pas ce que je voudrai, que ça se termine au plus vite, qu'il me tranche un bon coup et arrête cette douleur dans tout mon être ou alors qu'il s'éternise sur chacun de mes membres pour prolonger au plus longtemps mes derniers instants. Je ferme les yeux dans l'attente de ma sentence.

Un nouveau fracas arrive à nos oreilles, il est plus violent cette fois-ci. Barry le ressent également car il stoppe tout mouvement et relève la tête en direction des escaliers. Je n'esquisse aucun geste, ne pousse guère plus de bruit. La douleur et l'odeur de fer commencent à me faire tourner la tête, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Soudain, le poids qui me broyait les jambes disparaît, j'ouvre les yeux et, par les dernières forces qu'il me reste, me redresse pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Ed…ward ? Ma vue floue n'affiche qu'une tignasse blonde se battant avec l'armure en plein milieu des marches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici morveux ?!

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, nabot. Si tu es là, où est passé mon semblable ?

\- Alphonse ne te ressemble en rien !

Semblable, Alphonse…je ne comprends rien à leur conversation. Je pose ma main droite sur mon bras gauche quand une vive douleur survient, je suis tâchée de mon sang.

\- Merde…jurai-je

De là fusent un dialogue que je suis incapable d'écouter. S'ils pouvaient en finir avant que je repeigne entièrement le sol de ma chambre, cela m'arrangerait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lutte pour ne pas tourner de l'œil, je sens une main se déposer sur mon épaule. Mes paupières se lèvent et laisse apparaitre doucement mon…sauveur ? Toujours est-il que je ne reconnais aisément le visage d'Edward au dessus du mien.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête, assaillie de lancement à cause de l'hémorragie. J'apporte ma main droite à mon visage pour me débarrasser du mélange de sang et de larme.

\- Al, cherche une trousse de secours ! Cria-t-il accentuant mon mal de tête.

Al… ? Alphonse, son frère ? Je ne suis pas en état de me poser trop de question, je tente juste de rester éveillé. Edward retire sa veste et l'enroule autour de mon bras gauche pour arrêter l'afflux de sang, je détourne la tête et refuse de le regarder.

\- Al, vite ! Tu trouves ?

\- J'arrive !

La montée des marches provoque un boucan incroyable, une nouvelle forme se dirige vers moi. Je prends peur un instant en voyant une énorme armure, mais ce n'est pas celle de Barry. Serait-ce Alphonse ? Le frère d'Edward ? Il dépose tout près de son frère la boite à pharmacie précédemment rangée dans une armoire de la cuisine. Le jeune homme blond se munit d'essuies et de compresses pour éponger tout ce carnage.

\- C'est une chance qu'on ait pu arriver à temps, dit Alphonse.

\- Comment savez-vous où j'habite… ?

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui as accès aux dossiers des élèves, répondit Edward en désinfectant mes plaies.

\- Je vois…mais dis-moi, tu es…Alphonse, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, Alphonse Elric, je suis le petit frère d'Edward.

\- …le « petit » …frère ? Répétai-je.

A la fin de ma phrase, Edward insiste plus sur une des plus grosses entailles, m'arrachant un nouveau cri. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir. Je me tais et me laisse soigner tranquillement, l'ainé Elric enveloppe une bonne partie de mon bras par une bande et l'attache fermement, comme s'il avait l'habitude. Je l'observe en silence, de haut en bas, mais mon attention est retenue vers son blazer noir au col blanc. Il a été abimé pendant l'échange avec Barry, les coutures sont distendues et déchirée par endroit, dévoilant sa peau légèrement bronzée. Pourtant, son bras droit reste sombre, je n'arrive pas à distinguer sa peau et je ne sais pourquoi, cela me dérange. Je remets la faute sur la nuit qui n'éclaire que très peu le tapis sur lequel je suis assise.

Alors qu'il a presque terminé, mon bras intact par à la rencontre de cette autre main. Pas de gant, pas de chaleur, quelques bouts de tissus décousus, pas une seule trace de peau. Edward de retire main de la mienne et croise mon regard, mi-apeuré, mi-intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Tu n'as pas de main droite ?

Cette question parait lui déplaire, il se relève, brisant le contact avec mes yeux, il évite la question et malgré mon état second, je m'entête à lui poser la question.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. Répondit-il, froidement. Al, on décampe.

Alphonse, silencieux, se relève à son tour et suit son frère en bas des marches. Grâce à la lumière émise par la fenêtre, leurs bustes s'éclaircissent et me laisse admirer ce que je pensais. La main droite d'Edward n'est pas faite de chair ni de sang, elle luit, comme…de l'acier ?

La porte se referme dans un bruit distinct, je reprends doucement mes esprits mais il me faudra plus de temps pour me remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Trop d'éléments se bousculent dans ma tête, qui était ce type, Barry ? Il connait Edward mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce n'est pas un de leur ami. D'ailleurs, c'était une armure vide ? Non, c'est impossible, j'ai dû rêver. Par contre, la main en métal d'Edward, ça, ce n'était pas un rêve, comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas une simple prothèse, comme j'en ai vu des milliers à la télévision ?

C'est avec un mal de crâne horrible que je peine à me relever et descend les escaliers pour constater les dégâts.


	7. Chapter 7 : Abandon

Un long week-end à expliquer à mes parents le pourquoi la maison s'est retrouvé dans cet état. Je n'ai pas réussi à cacher mon bandage aussi longtemps que je le voulais, mes parents m'ont donc amené chez le médecin et ont contacté la police pour faire constater les dégâts des fenêtres brisées, un mur roué de coups, des bouts de marches manquants ou fissurés, des traces de sang qui ne partent pas sur le bas de ma chambre.

Je suis presque rassurée lorsque le lundi arrive, amenant avec lui son lot de nouveauté. Je dissimule mon bras gauche dans mon manteau toute la journée, ce qui me permet d'éviter les questions de Michèle et June. Celles-ci ne me font pas remarquer mon changement de comportement, je suis plus calme et souvent ailleurs. Lorsque nous nous rendons en classe de français, j'aperçois Edward au fond de la classe, il ne m'adresse pas un seul regard. Le mien ne peut s'empêcher de dévier vers sa main, camouflée par un gant. Voilà qui résout l'affaire du gant de soie, mais pas celle de la main en métal. Je me suis renseignée sur Internet, on ne connait en ce jour aucun endroit qui fabrique des prothèses en acier aussi bien formée. La personne qui lui a confectionné doit bien s'y connaitre pour un tel résultat.

Pendant le cours, je balance des regards en arrière, toujours aucun contact. Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il m'ignore ? Après tout, j'ai simplement fait preuve de curiosité, il ne peut pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

Il faut attendre la récréation pour que ma langue se délie, je discute tranquillement, de tout et de rien, avec mes deux fidèles amies.

\- Alors il a un petit frère ?

\- Oui, Alphonse, mais c'est étrange, il est habillé d'une armure. Je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Tu n'avais jamais vu une boite de ferraille sans corps à l'intérieur non plus, rétorqua Michèle, sérieuse. Franchement, j'ai du mal à croire ce que tu nous racontes, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir simplement fait un mauvais rêve ?

\- Je te dirai que oui si je n'avais pas dû répondre à la police que les vitres de chez moi ont été cassées par un mec étrange et armé d'une hache se faisant appeler « Barry le boucher ».

Le visage de Michèle ne se détend pas, je ne peux lui montrer mon bras car chaque frottement entre ma manche et mon bandage me fait horriblement mal. Les plaies sont encore fraiches et cicatrisent difficilement.

\- De toutes les fois où j'ai fait quelque chose de mal il faut que ce soit quand je suis innocente que je me fasse cambrioler. Râlai-je en haussant la voix, et si j'avais Edward Elric en face de moi, je

\- Tu ferais quoi ? M'interrompit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec le principal intéressé, je bénis ma chance légendaire et m'assois sur le banc en fer.

\- Rien de spécial, je lui demanderai ce qu'il vient faire ici.

Il soulève un sourcil à ma réponse, pour quelqu'un qui m'ignorait, il a bien vite abandonné. Edward nous tend alors un petit paquet de feuilles, de sa main droite.

\- On m'a demandé de donner les nouveaux horaires aux délégués

Nous le remercions, ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire par « ce qu'il fait ici », mais c'est déjà un bon début. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui cherche à éviter son regard, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je dois agir avec lui. Dans un sursaut de gentillesse, je voulais le remercier d'être venu à mon secours vendredi, je relève le menton vers lui et arbore un petit sourire.

\- Edw…

\- Ed ! Cria une voix au loin.

J'oublie toute idée de le remercier lorsque je vois arriver en courant Laetitia, les cheveux au vent et les yeux bien fixés sur ma tête. Elle n'omet pas de m'adresser un petit sourire hautain et malsain une fois devant nous.

\- Viens Ed, il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose.

C'est fou, c'est pile au moment où il vient nous parler qu'elle doit absolument lui montrer quelque chose. Edward n'a pas le temps de lui répondre la cloche sonne et annonce la reprise des cours. S'engage un combat de regard entre l'autre blonde et moi, tandis que le garçon ne fait pas attention à nous et se dirige vers le deuxième bâtiment.

Les cours défilent, lentement, trop lentement. Depuis ce matin, cette journée me parait une éternité, mon crâne me fait mal de temps à autre et l'image des deux frères Elric en train de me soigner hante mon esprit. Il faut absolument que nous ayons une discussion tous les trois, ils devraient comprendre que c'est en leur avantage de tirer les choses au clair. Valsant de couloir en couloir, trainant à rentrer chez moi, je sors mon téléphone et compose le numéro de leur domicile. J'imagine déjà qui sera mon interlocuteur.

\- Allô, Alphonse ? Dis-je accolée au sous-sol du premier bâtiment.

\- Euh oui ?

\- C'est Lorène, dis-moi, ce n'est pas pour vous attirer des ennuis mais, il faut absolument que ton frère, toi et moi ayons une discussion par rapport à ce que j'ai vu.

Il marque une pause, je devine qu'il est seul chez lui, sinon Edward lui aurait repris le combiné depuis un moment.

\- Oui…je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais Ed m'a dit qu'il sortait cet après-midi pour voir Laetitia donc je ne sais pas quand ça pourra se faire.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me force à ne pas m'énerver à l'évocation de ce prénom, Alphonse n'y est pour rien. Je change donc de technique.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de nous retrouver fin d'après-midi à l'école ? Tu sais où elle se trouve ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Tu es sûre qu'il ne serait pas mieux que mon frère soit là ?

\- S'il préfère batifoler avec cette fille, grand bien lui fasse mais on ne va pas arrêter de vivre pour autant, tu n'as pas envie de sortir un peu ?

Son silence m'indique que j'ai touché un point sensible. Je me calme, malgré mon envie de me venger d'Edward, je n'ai en aucun cas envie de faire du mal à son petit frère, il a l'air tellement plus sympathique. Il approuve mon choix et nous nous donnons rendez-vous deux heures plus tard dans la cours extérieure de l'école. Je souris en imaginant mon plan se dérouler sans accroc.

Dix sept heure, dix sept heure dix, dix sept heure vingt, dix huit heure…le vent se refroidit dans cette glaciale soirée d'automne, j'attends patiemment sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de l'école. Les étudiants sont partis depuis un bon moment, tout comme l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Il a une heure de retard mais je continue d'attendre, resserrant contre mon cou la fourrure de ma capuche. Aucun message sur mon téléphone, aucun signal, ma haine se creuse au fil des secondes et je me fais fureur pour ne pas passer un coup de fil colérique. J'attendrai encore une heure s'il le faut mais j'attendrai qu'Alphonse pointe le bout de son nez.

Des scénarios inexplicables s'inscrivent dans ma tête peut-être que Laetitia lui a retourné la tête à son tour pour l'empêcher de venir, ou bien est-ce son frère. Il est aussi possible qu'Alphonse m'ait fait croire qu'il viendrait juste pour me faire attraper froid, mais cela me semble peu probable, quoiqu'au final, je ne le connais pas.

Mardi, mon visage est enfoncé dans mon oreiller, il est une heure de l'après-midi, je le sais, je vérifie l'heure toutes les dix minutes. Mes membres sont gelés et ma tête bouillante, mon nez est devenu une bassine de flux coulante à flot. C'était bien ce que je craignais, j'ai attrapé froid en attendant jusqu'à la déclinaison du soleil, ma mère a été contrainte de venir me chercher. Je lui avais inventé une excuse pour ne pas lui avouer ma véritable intention, elle ne m'aurait pas comprise. J'avais dû attendre trois heures de plus que le rendez-vous, le temps accentuant mon envie de voir jusqu'où je pouvais être bornée.

Eprouvent des difficultés à respirer par une forte toux, je me contentais d'envoyer des messages d'explications à mes deux partenaires. Elles me tenaient compagnie lorsque la fatigue ne l'emportait pas sur mon dos.

De faibles vibrations m'obligent sortir le téléphone de dessous l'oreiller, je me couche à nouveau sur le dos et réponds laconiquement :

\- Allô maman ? Demandai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Euh non, ce n'est pas elle, c'est Alphonse.

Par réflexe autant que par honte, je raccroche et me frotte les yeux. La nuit dernière, j'avais totalisé un nombre d'appel en absence jamais atteint. Je me refusais de répondre, là encore, si j'avais lu le numéro avant de décrocher, je n'aurai pas répondu. J'espère maintenant de tout mon cœur qu'ils ne me parlent plus et me laissent tranquille avec leur histoire. J'en ai fini, j'abandonne pour de bon. Je passe donc le reste de ma journée à attendre qu'elle se termine en fixant le plafond blanc ainsi que le tapis tâché du sang irrécupérable du vendredi.

Mercredi, je reprends difficilement le bus, mon bras gauche ne m'aide pas encore à me tenir aux barres d'équilibre, je sers les dents à chaque tournant et dos d'âne. La demi-journée qui se profile se veut courte et agréable, le soleil se détache des nuages et réchauffe l'atmosphère devenue insoutenable.

Arrivée à mon arrêt, je descends du bus et parcours les derniers mètres me séparant de l'école. Un foule s'est formée au niveau de l'entrée des grilles, je fais des pieds et des mains pour me frayer un chemin mais l'engouement est trop fort et manque de me faire trébucher. Quand une main agrippe mon bras et me sauve de la vague humain, je pense avoir affaire à Logan mais c'est finalement devant Edward que je me retrouve.

\- Fais gaffe avec ton bras.

\- Comme si je le faisais exprès.

Je me défais de son bras et me prépare à rejoindre la cour pour trouver Michèle et June, lui n'est pas enclin à me laisser m'échapper comme ça.

\- Pourquoi tu as demandé à mon frère de te voir lundi ? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant de mon poignet.

Un regard noir, j'aurai dû me douter que son acte n'était pas anodin mais je me suis promis de ne plus jamais me mêler de leur affaire.

\- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, l'Elric, je dois en conclure c'est par ta faute que j'ai choppé un sale froid.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Parce que je n'y répondrai pas, tu refuses de répondre aux miennes et tu es assez stupide pour croire que je vais t'écouter ? Tu connais le principe de l'échange équivalent ?

Il marque une pause, me toisant d'un regard que je ne saurai exprimer. Ai-je dit quelque chose de bizarre ? Toujours est-il qu'il libère mon poignet. J'en profite pour me remettre droite et lui cracher mon venin.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas sur ton terrain ici. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux, dire aux gens ce qu'ils doivent faire et leur demander de te manger dans la main. Tu ne vaux rien ici, pas plus qu'un simple nouveau qui vient foutre la merde. Et franchement, je regrette juste une chose, c'est de ne pas t'avoir balancé à la police quand ils m'ont interrogé vendredi passé, je pensais vous protéger car vous m'aviez sauvé la vie mais au final, ce Barry, c'est un de vos potes. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je veux vivre simplement, sans me demander le lendemain si un foutu gosse à la main en ferraille va venir perturber mes études. Sur ce, je te dis au revoir, Edward.

Mon cœur s'emballe au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, mes mains tremblent et je les dissimule en serrant mon jean. A la fin de mon monologue, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et prends la poudre d'escampette, direction la cour. La cloche sonne et annonce ainsi la reprise de ma vie, normale, du moins, je l'espère.


	8. Chapter 8 : Laetitia

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la rentrée, c'est-à-dire une semaine, je retrouve à rire en classe, à plaisanter avec les autres, à n'éprouver aucun sentiment de haine, à ne pas me retourner sans arrête afin de constater une paire d'yeux mal placé. J'ai aussi droit aux résultats de mes interrogations, j'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts. Cela n'empêche pourtant pas mes professeurs de nous coller de nouvelles interrogations dans les jours qui suivent. Au moins, cette fois, j'aurai tout mon temps pour m'y atteler.

La dernière cloche sonne, le professeur de latin nous salue et quitte la classe avant nous. Je me dirige vers le miroir de la classe pour remettre mon bandage en place. Le médecin m'a donné 2 semaines avec des bandages avant de retrouver une totale aisance avec mon bras. Cela va me paraître bien long. Une amie de section me propose de me porter mon sac jusqu'à la sortie, je refuse avec un grand sourire, je ne veux pas être dépendante des autres. Les élèves partent donc tous avant moi, je reste en retrait un petit moment pour ne pas affronter la foule des couloirs.

Ceux-ci se vident progressivement, je suis les derniers étudiants dans la cour extérieure et les dépasse au niveau de la grille. Mon sac accroché à mon coude droit, je me balade tranquillement vers mon arrêt quand soudain, quelqu'un se met sur ma route.

\- Je peux te parler juste deux minutes ?

Et quand je dis quelqu'un, je devrai dire quelque chose, une gigantesque armure. Les quelques passants nous fixent, ou plutôt le fixe.

\- Non.

J'avançais de plusieurs mètres, ignorant qu'il me suivait – facile à déceler ses pas avec le bruit de la ferraille.

\- S'il te plait ! Insista-t-il d'une voix implorante. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois mais il faut absolument qu'on parle !

C'est trop tard pour ça, Alphonse, je n'ai plus rien avoir avec vous maintenant. Je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder à présent. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- Lorène…

\- Hors de ma vue ! Criai-je à plein poumons en me retournant vers lui.

\- Vous en faites du chahut…se plaignit une voix derrière l'armure.

Il ne manquait qu'elle…dans la famille empêcheur de tourner en rond, je demande la fille. Marchant doucement à côté d'Alphonse, Laetitia se décale pour me faire face, elle arbore un grand sourire. La nausée ne tardera pas à me monter.

\- Tu sais, Lorène, il y a d'autre façon de s'adresser aux gens, ce pauvre Alphonse n'a rien demandé. Tu l'harcèles assez comme ça, sans parler de son frère, tu peux comprendre ça ?

Non seulement le son de sa voix suffit à me faire sortir de mes gongs mais ses paroles n'arrangent en rien les choses. J'aurai espéré qu'Alphonse prenne ma défense sur le coup mais à quoi je pense, il reste planté là à l'admirer me descendre.

\- Je ne les cherche en rien et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires à ce que je sache.

\- Voyons, je suis toujours là pour défendre mes amies, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Oui, je le sais, c'est d'ailleurs sans doute la plus grande raison pour laquelle je déteste cette fille. Une vague histoire entre une ancienne amie et elle a suffi à provoquer toute la haine que j'ai pour cet être.

\- Très bien, alors reste loin de ma vue avec tes nouveaux amis. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu me déçois beaucoup Lorène, j'avais un souvenir plus combattif de toi, tu as changé.

\- A la place de me provoquer, si tu t'occupais de ton ami au bras de fer ? Je pense que tu as plus à faire avec lui qu'avec moi.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Va te faire voir.

Je détourne les talons et me hâte vers l'arrêt de bus. Ils ne me suivent pas et heureusement, je ne saurai comment j'aurai réagi dans ce cas-là.

Ma principale occupation devient l'envoi abusif de message aux autres. Que ce soit Michèle, June ou Logan, ou même une personne rencontrée dans un bus, tout le monde y passe. On dit que pour changer une obsession, il faut la remplacer par quelque chose d'autre. Je demande à ma mère si nous pouvons aller faire les magasins cet après-midi, je prends également des nouvelles de mon père, au travail. Ma mère accepte et, une fois rentrée à la maison, je dépose mes affaires et nous repartons vers la ville.

\- C'est bizarre, dit ma mère en garant sa voiture dans un parking. Ca ne te ressemble pas de vouloir faire les magasins ou les courses, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Une maman a toujours le flair pour ces choses, je me contente de lui répondre par la négative. Ma mère s'appelle Carine, c'est une petite femme d'un mètre 56, blond grisonnant aux yeux bleus, c'est une ancienne comptable qui a tout abandonné pour s'occuper de mes deux grands frères et moi-même.

\- Ca va ton bras ?

\- J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va, d'ici mercredi prochain j'espère pouvoir le bouger.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous marchons dans le centre-ville en quête de bonnes affaires. Après un petit repérage, nous entrons dans une boutique de vêtement. Ma mère s'enfonce dans les rayons à la recherche de nouvelles tenues pour refaire ma garde robe, je pense qu'elle désespère à me voir avec les mêmes gilets, T-shirt blancs et jean foncé. Je la laisse se faire plaisir et vagabonde dans la section homme sans but particulier. Des débardeurs noirs attirent mon attention, on dirait les mêmes que porte Edward, du moins je crois, je ne l'ai vu sa veste qu'une fois. Mais à quoi je pense moi? C'est fini tout ça...il faut vraiment que j'arrête.

\- Lorène ! Viens en cabine essayer ce haut !

Ma mère crie de l'autre bout du magasin, je me cache pour ne pas me faire remarquer des vendeuses et glisse jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Niveau discrétion, je me demande qui est la pire...  
N'attrape à la volée son choix et m'en gouffre dans une cabine tandis que ma mère repart dans les rayons en quête d'une nouvelle perle rare. Face au miroir, je retire mes couches les unes après les autres, peinant avec mon bras, quelle idée aussi demander à faire les boutiques quand on est handicapée. J'enfile la jolie blouse corail en dentelle, ma mère a du goût, je ne peux pas le nier.  
Alors que j'admire mon reflet, de petites voix me viennent au oreille, c'est particulièrement dérangeant mais je n'y fais pas attention dans un premier temps. Puis de fil en aiguille, ces sons deviennent plus distincts, j'arrive à détacher des mots et presque des phrases. Je me dépêche de remettre mes vêtements et colle mon visage à la paroi de ma cabine.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? C'est vrai qu'une armure dans un magasin pour femme c'est moins suspect que dans un garage.

\- Cesse de te plaindre, le garage sentait mauvais et tu n'auras qu'à sortir par la porte de secours.

Au début, cela me gênait d'écouter leur conversation mais je commençais à distinguer de mieux en mieux leur voix, étrangement familière. C'était visiblement un homme et une femme.

\- Pour en revenir à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai amené ici c'est pour te dire que notre marché s'arrête ici.

\- Attends, tu es sérieuse ? Ils ont trouvé un portail ? Et tu n'as pas encore remplie ta part du contrat !

\- Moins fort ! J'en ai assez vu de ta part, tu n'arrives même pas à te débarrasser d'une simple gosse alors comment pourrais-tu en faire de même pour eux ?

\- Si ces abrutis n'avaient pas débarqué au moment le plus intéressant, j'aurai plus la dépecer et t'apporter ce qu'il en restait.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas vomir, je me doute que je les connais. Je connais à cet envie sadique de décomposer un corps Barry, mais la jeune fille avec lui, je ne peux pas me tromper mais je souhaiterai tellement que ce ne soit pas elle.

\- C'est trop tard, notre équipe s'arrête là, à moins que...

\- Que quoi?

\- J'ai une dernière mission à te confier, ne me déçois pas, et je t'emmènerai à Shamballa.

Shambala ? C'est où ? C'est quoi ? Je ne comprends presque rien. Je me précipite en dehors de la cabine et rejoints ma mère. Nous passons vite à la caisse et sortons du magasin. Mon empressement n'a évidemment pas échappé à ma mère qui me scrute d'un regard perçant.

Nous ne nous attardons pas plus de temps en ville, je feins un mal de ventre et supplie ma mère de rentrer. Elle s'y plie malgré son flair pour déceler mes mensonges. Une fois à la maison, nous rangeons les courses et je m'enferme dans ma chambre, les yeux systématiquement hypnotisé par le tapis rougeâtre. Je préviens June et Michèle de ma découverte mais personne ne me répond.

J'allume mon ordinateur et m'installe sur ma chaise. D'une main, j'ouvre un document et me remets au travail, ma tête subit les assauts douloureux des souvenirs de vendredi. Cette Laetitia est donc amie avec les frères Elric mais aussi de Barry ? C'est de sa faute si j'ai été agressée ? Cela paraît toujours plus logique qu'un simple cambrioleur se soit introduit chez moi sans raison. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?  
Non Lorène, ça ne te regarde plus tout ça, tu as dit stop. Pourtant, malgré ma bonne volonté, une page Internet est ouverte sur le mot « Shamballa », j'y trouve plusieurs orthographes, plusieurs significations et tout ce que j'en retire est une sorte de monde convoité dans les différentes religions, de base Hindouiste. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser.

Après ce que j'ai appris, je ne saurai comment réagir demain. Le mieux serait peut-être de s'octroyer une petite journée de congé, pour réfléchir. Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas vraiment ami avec ce numéro 66, cela veut dire, comme, je le pensais, qu'ils courent un danger, surtout avec Laetitia dans les parages. La nuit porte conseil, je tâcherai de prendre une décision demain.


	9. Chapter 9 : Accusations

Vendredi matin, je décide enfin de me rendre à l'école, la nuit de mercredi à jeudi ne m'a pas suffit à potasser les questions sur Laetitia. Je reste dubitative et hésitante, ce n'est pas mon genre mais c'est une bonne chose. J'ai failli téléphoner au domicile d'Edward et Alphonse à plusieurs reprises mais après réflexion, mieux vaut-il leur parler de vive voix. Arrivée dans l'enceinte de l'école, je ne cherche pas tout de suite un petit blond à la veste rouge, je ne suis pas pressée de lui parler. Je ne saurai par où commencer.

La journée débute par un cours de chimie particulièrement ennuyeux et théorique. Il m'a au moins servi à confirmer la présence d'Edward aujourd'hui, toujours assis derrière moi. Etrangement, je ne ressens plus l'impression d'être continuellement observée, je peux donc être calme et sereine quand je parle avec mon voisin de banc.

\- Dis donc, blondinette, on ne t'a pas vu hier. On a fait la fête ?

Je ris à sa façon joviale de me le demander, il insiste en me fixant et m'assenant des coups de coude.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre ! On va dire qu'hier était un jour spécial, je ne pouvais vraiment pas venir.

\- Qu'elle ne commence pas à nous faire une crise celle-là, qui je vais embêter si tu n'es pas là ?

Je souris volontiers à son engouement, je me surprends à devenir tactile et ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'agripper son bras avec le mien. C'est sûrement parce que j'arrive de nouveau à le bouger.

\- June m'a expliqué pour ton bras, c'est pas de veine mais ça va, ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Que tu étais tombée comme une merde chez toi.

Un rire bruyant sort de mes lèvres et je m'en excuse tout de suite après, ça ne m'étonne pas de June et je préfère cette version à la réalité. Elle est limite plus vraisemblable.

Arrive alors la récréation, à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus cours jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi et de ce que j'ai vu la semaine dernière, Edward non. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais venir aujourd'hui, il faut absolument que je l'apostrophe dans un endroit calme et surtout, que j'évite Laetitia. Malgré notre relation plus que tendue, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle ait tenté de me tuer. Nous avons tous un ennemi, au point d'en venir aux mains avec, mais pas au point d'engager quelqu'un pour le dépecer à coup de hache chez lui.

Mes amies partent dans leur rang, n'oubliant pas de me faire un signe de la main au passage. Je m'assois en tailleur sur le banc, attendant patiemment que la cour se vide afin de commencer mes recherches. Une fois le silence revenu, je me lève et pénètre le deuxième bâtiment, m'engageant dans les couloirs de la section professionnelle. Une odeur de bois ciré et de fer plane dans l'air, ce n'est pas désagréable, je me promène dans un grand tour pour inspecter les lieux. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de circuler dans les couloirs pendant les heures de cours, mais tant qu'on ne me surprend pas, ce n'est pas un problème.

J'ai beau chercher, pas d'Edward à l'horizon, il doit être dans le premier bâtiment. L'école est tellement grande, je risque de faire plusieurs fois le tour des classes avant de le trouver. Je m'arme de calme et marche le long des murs. Je finis par emprunter les escaliers du premier étage pour traverser la plateforme relié au bâtiment administratif.

\- Hey, toi !

Je me retourne précipitamment, au beau milieu des marches, quelqu'un m'interpelle depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je pensais tomber nez-à-nez avec un surveillant, un professeur ou bien encore une femme de ménage. Ma surprise est telle que la personne que je cherchais m'avait trouvé. Edward se tient en bas des marches, il a l'air énervé, pourtant même en réfléchissant, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait dernièrement. Toujours est-il que mes recherches s'arrêtent ici.

\- Moins fort, dis-je en redescendant. Si un professeur nous surprend, on n'est pas dans de beaux draps.

\- Je m'en fous, où est Alphonse ?

Alphonse ? Je suis censée savoir où il se trouve ? Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse et le regarde un peu surprise, il est plus agressif que d'habitude.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, je sais que tu l'as planqué quelque part.

\- Comment, nom de Dieu, veux-tu que j'ai planqué une armure de 2 mètres avec un bras que j'arrive à peine à bouger ?

Son regard reste froid et me transperce, une boule se forme au niveau de mon estomac, probablement par la peur. Je tâche de rester passive devant ses accusations, bien qu'elles m'intriguent. Soudain, de sa main droite, Edward agrippe mon épaule et me plaque violemment au mur, me provoquant quelques vertiges. Il repose alors sa question.

\- Où est Alphonse ?

\- J'en ai aucune foutue idée, lâche-moi !

Il broie mon épaule avec sa main, je me mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas me mettre à crier. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, je le connaissais froid, arrogant mais pas aussi haineux que maintenant. Sa main glisse lentement vers mon cou et se presse lentement, occasionnant une légère gêne à ma respiration. Son visage s'approche du bien, je peux presque sentir son souffle saccadé à mon oreille.

\- Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois, tu assumeras les conséquences de ta réponse. Alors dis-moi, où, bordel, as-tu enfermé Alphonse ?

Je mets du temps avant de formuler une réponse dans ma tête, mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Une sensation presque similaire ressentie face à Barry me prend aux tripes, j'hésite longuement à mentir pour prendre la fuite. Voyant mon absence de réponse, et peut-être par peur de m'avoir étranglé, son autre bras se plaque au mien, serrant de sa main de chair mes cicatrices encore fraiche. Des larmes de douleur me montent aux yeux, elle est insupportable, comme si on me brûlait la peau au deuxième degré.

\- Je suis désolée, parvins-je à lâcher.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'excuse, sûrement pour qu'il se calme et qu'il cesse de me molester. Ce subterfuge fonctionne car il libère mon bras mais garde la pression sur mon cou. Je profite de ce petit moment de flottement pour ajouter :

\- Regarde plutôt autour de toi pour savoir qui te ment réellement.

Edward se retire d'un coup, ses yeux remplis de haine transpercent les miens, je suis incapable de les combattre. Je porte mes mains au cou, au vu de la douleur, je sens que cela va laisser des traces. Il parait s'en contrefoutre.

\- Le seul problème ici, c'est toi. Pesta-t-il avant d'emprunter les escaliers du premier étage.

En une dizaine de seconde, il disparait de mon champ de vision. Je me laisse tomber à terre et tousse pour retrouver une respiration correcte, j'ai bien senti le métal à travers son gant. J'essuie les quelques larmes luisant sur mes joues. Le mal physique qui me ronge ne dépasse pas celui qui s'empare de ma tête à cet instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

La cloche sonne, je me précipite dans un couloir désert pour ne croiser personne. Le reflet de ma peau à travers les vitres est rougeâtre, je n'ose imaginer le résultat de mon bras, il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

\- Alphonse…murmurai-je. Où est-il ?

Sur le coup, je n'arrive pas à prendre de recul, cette agression peine à laisser place à une autre réflexion. Je me mets donc à parler seule en compensation.

\- Quelqu'un a enlevé Alphonse, ou bien Alphonse a juste disparu tout seul. Edward est énervé, il a eu peur ?

Impossible, quand on a peur, on ne devient pas aussi violent.

\- C'est son petit frère.

Il est étrange. Ainsi se conclut ma pensée, je ne tarde pas à retrouver la salle d'étude pendant une bonne heure afin de faire le point sur ma situation.

Ma dernière heure de repos débute, l'éducateur s'étant aperçu de l'état de mon cou m'a sommé d'aller me soigner à l'accueil. Je comptais m'exécuter quand je me rends compte du silence pesant dans les couloirs du deuxième bâtiment. Je décide finalement de ne pas me rendre à l'accueil mais de trainer une fois de plus dans les couloirs des professionnels. L'ambiance est différente, l'odeur de bois s'est estompée, plus de bruit de machine, il semblerait que les étudiants soient déjà en week-end.

Par réflexe, je jette un œil par les fenêtres de chaque classe, peut-être à la recherche d'Alphonse ? Edward est obstiné, il doit déjà l'avoir retrouvé depuis notre dernière et houleuse entrevue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien entre toutes ces histoires. Le fameux plan entre Barry et Laetitia, Alphonse en serait la cible ? Je pensais l'être. Si Laetitia veut se servir des frères pour ne je sais quoi, kidnapper le benjamin est loin d'être une bonne idée. A moins qu'elle joue les faux héros pour renforcer son lien d'amitié avec Edward, ce qui est tout aussi plausible. Je dois bien lui admettre, pour une fois, qu'elle est loin d'être idiote, cette fille.

Une salle de classe m'interpelle, c'est la seule dont la lumière est allumée. La vitre teintée m'empêche de regarder à l'intérieur, cela m'intrigue. Je colle mon oreille à la porte, aucun bruit distinctif, seuls des cliquetis parviennent à moi. Par curiosité, j'y porte deux coups fermes. Aucune réaction.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une abrutie, on ne peut pas allumer les lumières depuis l'extérieur. Râlais en enchaînant plusieurs coups.

Une réponse, et pas des moindres, un énorme fracas faisant vibrer la porte. Oui, il y a bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur mais s'il croit que ça me suffit comme réponse, il se trompe. Je poursuis avec un coup de pied puissant. Des voix s'élevèrent, une en particulier s'exclame :

\- Ed ! Je suis là !

Je sursaute, c'est bien Alphonse, il est dans cette classe. Un étrange sentiment nait au plus profond de moi, je me sens chauffer des joues, mais non par gêne, mais par colère. Je m'acharne sur le bout de bois peint, il faut absolument que je rentre là-dedans.

Soudain, la porte s'entrouvre, d'abord de quelques centimètres, puis totalement. Si mes yeux pouvaient sortir de leur orbite, ils l'auraient fait. Une armure imposante, un casque à la chevelure blanche et un masque ressemblant à un crâne.

\- Numéro 66.

\- Lui-même, ça faisait longtemps ma petite chérie.

\- Relâchez Alphonse, maintenant.

Mon ton menaçant provoque un léger rire de sa part. Face à moi, il soulève son arme, je reconnais sans difficulté sa hache, mon bras en frémit encore. Peur ne serait pas le mot adéquat pour décrire la situation, effroi et haine seraient sûrement plus adaptés.

\- Barry, surgit une voix à l'intérieur de la salle. Débarrasse-toi d'elle.

Tandis qu'il s'apprête à me trancher en deux comme une vulgaire poupée, j'ai le réflexe de me jeter à terre, esquivant son premier coup. Je n'ai jamais su me battre et certainement pas contre une armure sans corps. La dernière fois, j'ai été sauvée. Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de me sauver.

Mon sac à porté de main, j'en ressors tout ce qui passe et le balance à la figure de Barry, il maintient fermement sa tête en place et ne m'attaque pas. Il tient tant que ça à son casque ?

\- J'ai promis à maitresse que ce ne serait pas trop long, sois mignonne. Susurra-t-il en évitant un de mes manuels.

Une idée germe dans ma tête, elle est dangereuse, mais si elle fonctionne, je pourrai temporiser la situation. Le couloir est vide, donc aucune chance que quelqu'un ne me vienne en aide. Même si c'était le cas, je me demande comment un étudiant lambda réagirait face à ce genre de situation.

Barry s'arrête à ma hauteur, son couteau brandi en l'air. Encore une ou deux secondes…Je me saisis du plus gros de mes manuels et le lance aussi fort que mon corps le permette. Par chance, je touche son casque et l'envoie valser à une dizaine de mètre. C'est la première fois que je vois l'intérieur d'une armure vide en plein jour. C'est clair, c'est bien le vide total, incompréhensible…

\- Tu m'emmerdes, petite. Soit, je te trancherai sans ma tête.

Eh merde…je pensais vraiment que cela pourrait marcher. Je roule sur le sol pour esquiver son assaut, mon sac à main est littéralement tranché en deux, ma lenteur ne m'a pas permis non plus de protéger mon bras gauche, à nouveau en sang. Ma manche se déchire et laisse le liquide couler à l'air libre. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de jouer aux héros… ?


	10. Chapter 10

\- Cesse de bouger, je n'arrive pas à viser tes jolis petits membres.

Plutôt mourir que de lui offrir ce plaisir, enfin, les deux amènent au même résultat. Ma position ne me permet plus d'esquiver ses assauts, je vais finir par vraiment passer au hachoir.

\- Laetitia arrête-le ! Supplia Alphonse, il va la tuer !

\- Cela dérange quelqu'un ? Répondit-elle.

C'est bien Alphonse, tu te rends compte de sa vraie nature, mais il est un peu trop tard maintenant. Alors que Barry se prépare à me découper, une force surhumaine me tire par le col, me faisant glisser sur le sol. Une silhouette imposante de mon point de vue s'interpose entre l'armure et moi, je ne distingue qu'une longue veste rouge.

\- Y en a marre de croiser de la ferraille par ici, il est temps de se débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Ed ?

\- Al ?! S'écria l'ainé avant de reporter son attention sur Barry, alors c'est toi qui l'as enfermé ici ?!

Je le laisse régler ses comptes et m'aide du mur pour me redresser. A l'aide de bandage dans ce qu'il me reste d'affaires intactes, je me saucissonne le bras pour stopper l'afflux de sang. Une fois de plus, il semblerait qu'Edward ait volé à mon secours, après m'avoir menacé deux heures plus tôt. Je l'observe se battre, tomber à terre et se relever en une fraction de seconde, il est entrainé, c'est sûr et certain. Mais quel genre de gosse sait se battre avec autant d'acharnement ? Je profite de leur inattention pour rentrer dans la classe, Alphonse est assis en tailleur, les mains coincées dans une sorte de sillon métallique. A côté de lui, Laetitia, me fixant l'air contrit.

\- Tu fais chier, cracha-t-elle. Dommage que tu m'obliges à en arriver là.

D'un coup, elle bondit en ma direction, attrape mes bras et les serre dans mon dos, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Je ne peux pas réagir, je n'en ai pas la force, mon corps ne répond plus, il en a assez vu comme ça.

\- Tâche d'être convaincante, cette fois, me susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Mais de quoi elle me parle ?! Les bruits de bagarre dans le couloir se calment, des pas s'approchent de la porte et une silhouette rentre. Edward, passablement essoufflé et les cheveux en bataille, s'arrête à notre hauteur. Il lance d'abord un regard à Alphonse et essaie de le débarrasser de ses entraves.

\- Al, on décampe !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Laetitia en me fixant. Je m'occupe d'elle, vous pouvez filer !

Mais à quoi elle joue exactement ? Elle pense qu'ils sont aussi stupides pour croire que je suis la « maitresse » de Barry ? Edward ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit et se concentre pour détacher l'armure.

\- Ed, c'est pas à cause de Lorène si je suis ici, c'est Laetitia qui se sert de Barry contre nous. Répliqua Alphonse en tordant le fer du sillon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Al ? S'exclama-t-elle, outragée. Je t'ai sauvé la vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Ed, crois-moi !

Le métal finit par se briser, Alphonse reprend totale possession de ses mouvements et s'empresse de nous séparer. Edward reste cependant en retrait, il regarde la scène sans rien paraître, ce qui me trouble davantage.

\- Pourquoi tu as joué avec nous ? Tu disais vouloir nous aider à retrouver notre monde…

« Notre monde » ? Je ne comprends plus rien maintenant. Ca dépasse totalement le peu de logique mathématique et scientifique que je possède.

\- C'est ce que je veux évidemment, minauda-t-elle en se penchant pour apercevoir le visage d'Edward. Tu me crois, hein, Ed ?

\- On ne peut faire confiance à personne dans ce monde de merde.

Bien que je ne pige rien à la situation, je suis bien d'accord avec Edward. Toujours est-il qu'il rebrousse chemin et somme l'armure de le suivre. Pour ma vie, je décide de les accompagner, nous laissons Barry étalé sur le sol et Laetitia seule dans la classe.

La cloche sonne, l'heure de mon dernier cours a sonné. Nous sommes au beau milieu d'un couloir et les étudiants ne vont pas tarder à affluer de tous les côtés. Pris par la panique, j'indique aux frères de se cacher dans les locaux de cuisine. Avec une armure de deux mètres et un adolescent avec un bras en métal apparent, il est impossible de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Je monte donc la garde à la porte en attendant que la foule ne diminue.

\- Personne ne risque de passer ici ? Me demanda Alphonse.

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, je suis dans cette école depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que les options cuisines n'ont pas cours après 14h.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller en cours, toi aussi ? Enchaina-t-il en s'approchant des fenêtres. Ah, c'est vrai, ton sac.

Je reporte mon attention vers ce qui l'interpelle, c'est vrai que mon sac n'en a que le nom. Je vais devoir le porter à deux mains et niveau discrétion, je risque de battre un record…

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, il y a pire que ça.

Me tournant vers Edward, je remarque dans sa posture qu'il réfléchit depuis tout à l'heure, les bras croisés, le regard ailleurs. Ses sourcils froncés m'indiquent qu'il est énervé, il y a de quoi en même temps mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que s'il m'avait cru plus tôt, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Le moment serait parfait pour poser les nouvelles questions qui assaillent mon esprit, sur « leur monde », sur Laetitia mais je m'en voudrais un petit peu, ils n'ont certainement pas la tête à ça.

\- Je vais vous couvrir jusque la sortie, je vous dois bien ça pour m'avoir une fois de plus aidé.

\- Je n'ai rien fait moi, répondit l'armure. C'est Ed et toi qui m'avez sauvé, même si tu as tendance à te mettre en danger.

Il rit légèrement pour détendre l'atmosphère, au final, il a vraiment l'air gentil Alphonse. Pourtant, un détail me chagrine, d'autant plus depuis que je sais que Barry est une armure vide. Je ne suis pas stupide, si cela est possible par une certaine force des choses, je devine qu'Alphonse est dans le même cas. Je n'oserai demander mais c'est au fond de moi une chose confirmée.

\- La voie est libre, remarquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil dehors.

\- Mais comment vais-je passer la porte d'entrée ?

\- Par le parking, au rez-de-chaussée du deuxième bâtiment il y a une porte de couleur rouge qui mène à un escalier. Il te permettra de ne pas passer par l'accueil et la cour. Par contre, il est à côté du local des femmes de ménage, donc il faudra faire diversion. A cette heure, elles sont toutes en pause.

Je m'apprête à reprendre mes affaires pour les conduire lorsque je vois Edward replaçant son manteau sur son bras. Il n'est pas assez long pour couvrir sa main, ça le dérange, d'autant plus que nous devons être silencieux et naturel. Je fais l'inventaire de ce qu'il me reste d'affaire intact, ma main droite plonge au fond et en sors une paire d'accessoire en laine. Alors que le jeune homme passe à côté de moi pour sortir dans le couloir, j'attrape son poignet de fer et enfile un gant tricoté par ma mère. Un léger sursaut trahi sa surprise, j'en profite pour lui mettre l'autre gant.

\- Ce sera plus discret comme ça, j'imagine. Ajoutai-je sans le regarder.

\- …Merci.

Je ne montre rien mais intérieurement je souris, pour une fois qu'il me dit quelque chose de gentil, il faut bien en profiter. Une fois mes affaires en main, nous sortons de la classe et partons à la recherche du parking, les fenêtres donnant sur d'autres salles de nous facilitent pas la tâche mais non finissons par atteindre notre but. Comme je le craignais, le local des femmes de ménage est bien rempli et Alphonse ne passera jamais ainsi.

\- Comment on va faire ? Demanda Edward à mon attention.

\- C'est forcément moi qui dois trouver un plan ?

\- C'est toi qui disais bien connaitre cette école.

Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire, il va me faire chier jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, il n'a pas tord, je sais exactement ce que je devrai faire mais cela risque de m'attirer quelques ennuis. Au point où j'en suis…

Leur pointant la porte en question du doigt, je me dirige dans la direction opposée, munie de mon téléphone portable. Les écouteurs déconnectés, le volume à fond, je cherche la musique la plus bruyante de mon répertoire et la fait résonner dans tout le couloir. C'est à peine supportable pour mes oreilles alors je n'imagine pas pour les techniciennes de surface. L'instrumentale de « Rewrite » à volume maximal fait presque vibrer les murs. Mission accomplie, une à une, les femmes sortent de leur local et me demandent d'arrêter la musique. Il en manque encore et si loin de moi, elles risquent de remarquer le passage d'Alphonse donc pour les obliger à venir jusqu'à moi, je feins ne rien entendre – ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité – et force même à chanter quelques couplets. Très vite se forme le groupe des travailleuses en colère hurlant pour que j'arrête. D'un coin de l'œil, je vois les frères s'enfuir par les escaliers et je peux enfin stopper mon petit manège. A leurs têtes, je vais passer un sale moment mais peu importe, j'ai rempli ma mission.

Pour ma petite fête improvisée, j'ai écopée de deux heures de retenue mercredi prochain. Faible peine par rapport à ce que je m'attendais. Je suis donc arrivée en retard en cours de latin, de surplus avec un sac de cours à moitié découpé, des feuilles inutilisables. J'abandonnais l'idée de me justifier et me contente d'attendre la fin de la journée que le week-end commence.

\- Lorène, tu as chaud ?

\- C'est parce que je garde ma veste alors qu'il commence à faire étouffant dans cette classe que tu me poses cette question ?

\- Entre autre.

Je crève de chaud…mais vu mon bras, je suis déjà heureuse que la couleur de ma manche de change pas. Je dois pisser le sang mais tant que personne ne s'en rend compte, tout va bien.

La cloche sonne, nous poussons tous un gémissement de libération. Enfin le week-end, deux jours pour se reposer. Comme à l'accoutumé, je laisse la plupart des élèves partir devant moi pour ne pas avoir à jouer des coudes avec les autres. Les femmes de ménage que je croise à l'entrée ne manquent pas une occasion pour faire des remarques à haute voix sur la jeunesse de nos jours. J'en ris et passe la grille de la cour.


	11. Chapter 11: Vide

Samedi, signe de repos total, la victoire de la veille sur Laetitia m'a permis de passer une nuit plutôt agréable. Même la surprise de ma mère à propos de mes heures de colle n'auraient pas pu m'enlever cette joie. Je tourne en rond dans entre mon quartier et ma maison une joie non dissimulée plaquée sur mon visage. Je ne cacherai pas que j'avais passé un petit moment à chercher ce à quoi correspond Shamballa en tant que monde, ceci aboutissant sur la même chose que la dernière fois. Croire en autre monde quand on a dix ans n'est pas si compliqué, quand on frôle la majorité, cela devient de plus en plus difficile. Loin de moi l'envie de remettre en question leurs paroles, j'ai assez donné de ma personne ces temps-ci pour avoir fait ça pour rien.

Le soleil est au zénith lorsque je commence à me lasser de faire des tours du pâté de maison, pour une fois qu'on a droit à un week end ensoleillé, je n'ai personne avec qui le partager. Ma mère m'a proposé de l'accompagner faire les courses avec mon père mais j'ai bien vite refusé, l'idée même d'attendre dans une file devant des petits vieux en train de compter dix fois leur monnaie pour être sûr de rendre la somme exacte ne m'envie pas. Soudain, prise d'une rage incompréhensible, ma chienne aboie à la fenêtre. Au début, je lui ordonne d'arrêter, pensant au facteur tardif, très vite je m'aperçois que quelqu'un scrute mon quartier et plus particulièrement ma maison. Je me lève de ma chaise, appelle ma chienne et déverrouille la porte d'entrée pour aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Personne à l'horizon, cependant les poils de Laïka m'indique qu'elle s'énerve, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Vas-y Laïka, je te suis.

Mon compagnon animal descend l'allée et s'engouffre dans les haies, je la talonne du mieux possible. J'ai du mal à la poursuivre tellement son pas est rapide. Il semblerait qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ma chienne ait retrouvé sa cible.

\- Lâche-moi, sale cabot ! Hurle une voix à l'entrée d'un bois.

Je m'empresse de la rattraper, personne n'a le droit de parler ainsi à mon chien. A quelques enjambées, les crocs de mon chien s'attaquent à la jambe droite d'un inconnu. Je lui ordonne de s'arrêter mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

\- Reviens Laïka !

Elle finit par m'obéir et s'assoit à mes pieds. L'inconnu se relève et se tourne vers moi, je sursaute légèrement, comment se fait-il que je le croise tout le temps celui-là ?

\- Oh, blondinette à la chair tendre, cela faisait longtemps.

Je me mets en garde, me préparant de nouveau à frôler le dépeçage.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons, tu me vexes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous près de chez moi ?!

Au moment où Barry se relève, je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas son arme habituelle, mais je reste sur mes gardes. Il n'a rien à faire aux alentours de ma maison.

\- Calme-toi, maîtresse m'a demandé de ne plus tenter de te tuer, il parait que ça ne fonctionne jamais.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, je peux toujours appeler la police et te faire arrêter. Et au vu de ton « corps », je pense que ce sera direction les laboratoires.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je balancerai la planque des frères Elric pour qu'ils aillent chercher Alphonse par la même occasion car, si tu ne le savais pas, lui aussi est une vulgaire âme accrochée à de la ferraille.

Je prends un moment pour réfléchir, pas que je sois réellement surprise. Je pense qu'à force d'être confrontée à des éléments irrationnels on finit par s'habituer à ce genre d'information. Si Barry est enclin à me dire ce genre de chose, je pourrai en tirer gros.

\- Vous allez gentiment retourner à Shamballa j'imagine, dis-je d'un ton plus calme.

\- Le minus t'en a parlé ? Après tout, il est presque impossible de faire de l'alchimie ici, donc ils n'ont aucun moyen de repartir pour le moment.

Alchimie ? Ce mot me dit vaguement quelque chose, j'en ai probablement entendu parler lors d'un ancien cours d'histoire mais cette notion demeure assez vague dans ma tête. Donc Shamballa est bien « l'autre monde » dont parlait Alphonse hier.

\- S'il leur a été possible de venir grâce à ça, ils devraient bien trouver un quelconque passage.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, fillette, mais tu oublies un détail. Dans notre monde, l'alchimie est légion, elle a pris la place que la technologie a ici. Ce monde-ci ne connait rien de l'alchimie et ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

Même si je n'ai aucune idée en quoi cela consiste, je pense qu'on ne veut pas vraiment savoir.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec mes futures chairs tendres mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

Barry part avant que je n'aie le temps de le retenir. Il a pris la direction de mon opposé de sa fuite, pourtant j'avais la vague impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose.

\- Laïka, ça te dit une petite promenade dans ce bois ?

Je ne m'attends pas à une réponse de mon compagnon à quatre pattes et m'enfonce dans un sentier boueux. Veillant à ce que ma chienne marche à porté de vue, je scrute les environs, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche, impossible de se perdre. Nous retombons sur un sentier en bitume, je décide de l'éviter et de reprendre les chemins boueux, à l'abri des coureurs du week-end et d'autres animaux.

Au loin, une masse se forme, au-delà du sentier, cachée derrière une rangée d'arbres. Je ne me rappelais pourtant pas y avoir vu une cabane dans cette forêt depuis un bon moment. Ce chemin n'est pas beaucoup emprunté par les promeneurs, il est plus boueux, plus glissant, surtout en cette période de l'année. Cela ne dérange absolument pas Laïka qui trace sur les amas de feuilles orangées. En s'approchant, je vois que la masse est en vérité une vieille réserve, une sorte de hangar abandonné. Vu qu'il y a la chasse aux sangliers durant l'été, je suppose que cela doit leur appartenir.

Cependant, lorsque je m'apprête à faire demi-tour, Laïka rechigne à m'obéir. Elle insiste pour continuer, je n'ai d'autre choix que de la suivre vers le hangar. Il fait la taille de deux maisons, il parait plus vide que je ne le pensais, pas un bruit, ce qui n'a pas le don de me rassurer. De nombreux morceaux de bois sont empilés vers l'entrée, qui par ailleurs est fermée par deux portes métalliques. Mon chien se met à courir, je la suis du mieux possible mais très vite, elle disparait sur le côté de l'entrepôt. Un cri de peur s'élève alors dans la forêt, provoquant l'envol des oiseaux du coin.

\- Laïka, reviens !

Essoufflée, je continue dans sa direction et aperçois ma chienne avachie sur un gros tas de ferraille. Je reconnais ensuite Alphonse, assaillie par Laïka, sa queue m'indique qu'elle est contente de le voir.

\- Ah, c'est ton chien ? Dit-il en se redressant.

\- Oui, désolée, viens ici.

Rien y fait, elle n'a pas envie de m'obéir et s'assoit à côté de l'armure. Je m'excuse vaguement et m'agenouille à côté d'eux.

\- Vous habitez là-dedans ? Demandai-je pointant du doigt le hangar.

\- Ah…oui mais, comment nous as-tu trouvé ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici, le sentier est relié à une rue voisine de chez moi. Edward n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il sort très souvent. Soupira-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Il cherche probablement une solution à nos problèmes.

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire par « problèmes », bien que je ne le forcerai pas à en parler. Non, c'est un autre point qui m'interpelle.

\- Donc tu n'as pas vraiment l'occasion de sortir de cet endroit, c'est dommage, surtout si vous n'êtes pas du coin.

Mes paroles semblent l'enfoncer davantage dans son mal être, je me mords la langue et m'empresse de changer de sujet.

\- Tout s'est bien passé hier ?

\- Mise à part que je me suis fais séquestrer dans la classe, ça va, le retour n'a pas été trop compliqué, nous avons réussi à éviter la plupart des gens dans la rue.

Je souris, heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas eu d'accrochage, ces derniers jours ont été très mouvementé pour eux.

\- On te remercie, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas nous poser trop de questions, sur notre monde et ce qui s'en suit. Hier, on ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'on parlait normalement d'où on vient, je pensais que tu nous demanderais plein de choses. J'imagine que c'est pour ne pas nous embêter.

J'hésite à répondre à sa question indirecte, tout ce que je veux savoir, Barry m'en a donné des pistes.

\- Eh bien, la plupart de mes interrogations ne sont pas sur vous en ce moment mais plus sur Laetitia. Elle paraissait assez proche de vous, je ne comprends pas son comportement.

\- Nous devions rentrer pour en parler, on ne sait jamais.

J'acquiesce et le suit à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, s'il accepte de me laisser entrer, c'est que dans un sens, je vais apprendre des nouveaux détails.

L'intérieur de leur domicile est d'un confort primaire : deux matelas miteux en guise de lit, un tas incroyable d'ouvrage dans un coin, un semblant de cheminé aux fonds et quelques boites de conserve dans une étagère.

\- Vous vivez ici depuis combien de temps ?

\- Presque un mois.

Le vent rentre par les fenêtres mal isolées, je doute qu'il est possible pour une personne lambda de vivre ici plus de trois jours. Je suis impressionnée par leur niveau de vie.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus, nous avons grandi dans une campagne encore plus grande qu'ici avec moins de chose. Même une île déserte ne nous ferait pas peur.

\- Vous êtes bien des garçons, marmonnai-je.

Ma dernière remarque parait l'amuser derrière son casque impassible. Je profite du silence pour m'approcher doucement de lui, l'instant est comme suspendu lorsque j'ose poser mes mains des deux côtés de sa tête. J'attends une dizaine de seconde, il m'est impossible de lui ôter ceci, je ressens de la tristesse qui n'est pas la mienne. Mes mains reviennent le long de mon corps et je plaque un faux sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Je suis vide.

Je tâche ne pas paraître surprise, sa formulation autant que son sens me provoque des frissons, non pas de dégoût, je suis émue par ce qu'il me dit.

\- C'est faux, répondis-je. Tu es plein de gentillesse, ce que les gens n'arrivent pas à faire ressortir tant ils sont obsédés par leur propre enveloppe.

Ma tentative de lui remonter le moral est sûrement vaine mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher.

\- Mais je récupérerai bientôt mon corps, Edward me l'a promis.

C'est donc ça. La haine qu'Edward a transparu lorsque son frère avait disparu, l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve contre moi. Il veut juste défendre son petit frère et lui rendre son corps, je ne veux pas savoir comment tout cela est vraisemblable, je souhaiterai juste que cela arrive.

\- Dans ce cas, on peut dire que c'est « comme si c'était fait ».

Je force sur les mots d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il me fait de la peine. Alphonse avance de quelques pas en ma direction pour revenir à ma hauteur. Sa grande main en métal cousue d'un tissu étrange se lève au niveau de mon visage et bifurque vers mes mèches de cheveux. Il se saisit délicatement d'une et la glisse le long de son pouce et son index. Quand il fait ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est humain.

\- Hey Alphonse, je pensais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de ramener des filles à la base ? Surgit une voix à l'entrée.

L'armure recule d'un bond et nous nous mettons à rire, il nous fallait bien ça. Je me retourne et aperçois Edward, muni d'un sac dans lequel je devinais de la nourriture et des livres. Il est surpris de me voir, ici. Alphonse s'empresse de lui expliquer.

\- Je vois, mais tu voulais passer ton rendez-vous calmement, je serai parti plus longtemps.

Tiens, je ne lui connaissais pas cet aspect taquin d'Edward, je me contente de regarder Alphonse se dépêtrer seul de cette histoire.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Et il n'y a pas que toi qui peux avoir du succès auprès des filles !

\- Je serai une fille, renchérit-il. Je serai sorti avec toi, dix fois.

Par contre, cela commence à devenir vraiment gênant, pas que je sois contre l'inceste, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, mais des images peu communes à base d'armure et de vidéo pour adulte défilent dans ma tête. C'est en voyant l'heure sur ma montre que je me force à partir.

\- Désolée mais je dois vous laisser.

\- Ah, si c'est à cause de ton entrevue avec Alphonse, je peux sortir encore vingt minutes.

\- Mais non, j'ai des obligations à respecter et que je disparaisse comme ça de chez moi avec mon chien, ça ne risque pas de plaire à mes parents.

Edward dépose son sac à côté de l'entrée et stoppe mon mouvement en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Maintenant que tu sais où est notre domicile, tu dois comprendre que tu ne dois pas le révéler aux autres.

\- Barry sait déjà sûrement où vous êtes donc ce ne sera même pas une surprise.

Ils ne masquent pas leur surprise, pourtant, ils pourraient deviner que je ne suis pas tombée ici par hasard. Je leur explique ensuite le début de mon escapade.

\- Ok, donc Laetitia lui a dit où on était. En conclut l'aîné.

\- Je peux te poser une question Edward ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Comment se fait-il que Laetitia ait pris part de vos recherches alors que tu suivais les cours de ma classe ? Non pas que je sois jalouse mais c'est très bizarre qu'elle soit au courant d'un autre monde, de vos physiques et aussi de sa relation avec Barry.

Il met un long moment avant de me répondre, Alphonse tente de prendre la parole mais Edward le coupe dans son élan.

\- En vérité, c'est la première personne qu'on a rencontré en arrivant dans ce monde. C'est elle qui nous a amené ici pour crécher. On a décidé de tous lui raconter, elle s'est proposé de nous aider et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de refuser après ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous. Quant à toi, Laetitia a été claire, tu étais une menace pour nous donc je voulais couper court en te faisant peur. J'en savais rien que tu t'en foutais de nous. Mais elle, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut réellement.

Je n'osais pas ajouter que ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, de peur de créer un nouveau malaise. Je me résous à partir rapidement, ma chienne patiente tranquillement devant la porte, observant calmement les deux frères. Avant de pousser le portail métallique, je me tourne une dernière fois vers eux.

\- Ecoutez, même si vous avez compris la personnalité de Laetitia, on peut être sûre qu'elle cherche à obtenir quelque chose de vous. Je ne vais pas vous promettre comme elle de vous aider, mais il est clair que si elle s'est associée avec Barry, c'est qu'elle veut s'approcher de Shamballa. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas que ça arrive.

Sur ce, je n'attends pas une quelconque réaction et sors du hangar, veillant à bien refermer la porte au passage.


	12. Chapter 12 : Composants

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ma dernière visite aux domiciles des frères Elric. Edward n'a pas suivi les cours de la semaine – ou du moins je ne l'ai pas croisé. Laetitia continue de me toiser de loin pendant les pauses mais au-delà de tout ça, la vie est devenue bien ennuyeuse. J'en reviens même à regretter la dose d'adrénaline de mes rencontres avec Barry. J'ai longuement hésité à passer un coup de fil à Alphonse, mes amies m'en ont vite dissuadé, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, dit-on.

La seule chose qui a un peu changé ces derniers temps, c'est une soudaine interdiction de se rendre dans la salle d'étude. Michèle et June ont tenté de passer outre les bandes de sécurité, elles ont écopé de la même sentence que moi deux heures de retenue à effectuer un mercredi après-midi. Quant à mes récentes découvertes, June a accepté de me prêter un coup de main dans mes recherches, Michèle, elle, refuse toujours de me croire.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur l'alchimie hier, murmura June au beau milieu du cours de morale.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien, sur Internet, ça n'a pas une bonne réputation. C'est considéré comme une pseudo science qui permettrait de transformer des métaux en d'autres matériaux.

Maintenant qu'elle m'en parle, notre professeur d'histoire, quelques années auparavant, nous avait bien parlé de cette science. Les gens pensaient tout savoir, savoir tout faire, ils se prenaient pour le tout puissant. Au final, ça avait été abandonné au profit de la physique, la chimie, la biologique, tout ce qui est concret et démontrable.

\- Le but des alchimistes est de trouver une sorte d'élixir de vie. Tu penses qu'Edward et Alphonse cherchent à vivre indéfiniment ?

\- J'en doute, ils ont l'air déterminé à trouver un moyen de rendre le corps d'Alphonse mais il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine, pourquoi sont-ils dans notre monde ?

\- Ne parle pas d'autre monde devant Michèle, tu aurais droit à un exposé avec intro, thèses, hypothèses et conclusion selon quoi c'est scientifiquement impossible.

Je hausse les épaules, je m'en fiche un petit peu qu'une de mes plus proches amies ne me croie pas, malgré le fait que je puisse lui en apporter des preuves. Le professeur finit par voir notre petit aparté et nous rappelle à l'ordre.

Mardi, en raison de diverses absences, je décide de quitter l'école plus tôt, faisant des pieds et des mains pour ne pas me faire remarquer. June m'accompagne, il faut absolument que nous nous rendions chez les frères Elric, nous voulons en savoir plus sur cet autre monde. Nous prenons le bus jusque chez moi et entamons le chemin vers le hangar.

\- Tu penses pas qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier notre visite ? Demanda mon amie, anxieuse. Je n'ai rien avoir avec eux moi.

\- Mais non, de toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix, avec un peu de chance, on va tomber sur Alphonse.

\- Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier celui-là.

\- Sincèrement, j'en sais rien, quand tu l'entends, t'as envie de le protéger, même s'il est assez imposant.

Je m'aperçois que June ne l'a jamais rencontré, j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction en voyant ce gros tas de ferraille. Au bout de quelques arbres, nous arrivons enfin à destination. Cette fois-ci, le domicile parait vraiment désert, les bûches de bois ont disparu de l'entrée. Pas étonnant, vu l'automne qui se profile, ils doivent vraiment avoir froid par ce temps.

La porte est fermée, ce qui nous confirme bien l'absence des frères, mais loin de se résoudre à partir, nous faisons le tour de l'habitat dans l'espoir de trouver une brèche.

\- La fenêtre, conclus-je en passant ma main sur une vitre fissurée.

\- C'est loin d'être une bonne idée, Lorène. S'ils reviennent et nous prennent pour des ennemis, on fera quoi ?

\- Arrête de stresser, June, c'est qu'une petite visite de courtoisie, je veux juste voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur quand il n'y a personne. On sortira dès que ce sera fait.

D'un coup de pied, les éclats de verre tombent de part et d'autre de l'encadrement. Je libère le passage pour ne pas se blesser sur les débris et enjambe la fenêtre, June n'a d'autre choix que de me suivre.

\- Et la fenêtre, tu comptes la réparer aussi ?

Je hausse les épaules et la fixe d'un air innocent.

\- Il y a beaucoup d'enfants ces temps-ci qui rôdent dans les bois, tu sais, la jeunesse, ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

La salle est sombre, seuls les rayons de l'unique fenêtre filtrent la lumière en ce lieu. Je m'empresse de faire un tour auprès des livres, c'est ce que je voulais voir. Il y a plusieurs ouvrages sur la chimie, je reconnais les couvertures de la bibliothèque de l'école, il semblerait qu'Edward en ait subtilisé quelques uns.

\- C'est bon, tu as vu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Tu flippes ou quoi ? Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Je tente de la rassurer en lui montrant les horizons à travers la vitre, des nuages noirs prennent possession du ciel mais pas un chat à vue. Je poursuis donc ma petite visite dans le tas de livre. L'un d'eux, vulgairement déposé sur une étagère poussiéreuse, attire mon attention. C'est un petit carnet noir dont des morceaux de papier dépassent de la reliure, c'est affreusement mal écrit, c'est bien Edward.

\- _« …4 litres d'ammoniac 1,5 kg de chaux 800g de phosphore … » _, c'est quoi cette liste ?

\- C'est un scientifique, tu l'as dit toi-même. Il fait peut-être des expériences ici.

J'opte pour son explication et remets le carnet où je l'ai trouvé.

\- Alors ? Renchérit June.

\- C'est décevant, je m'attendais à beaucoup plus.

Au regard qu'elle m'envoie je comprends que ce n'était pas exactement sa question. Il se met à tomber des cordes à l'extérieur, de petites flaques se forment au sol, le toit semble percé et mal isolé si on y ajoute le bruit du vent qui s'engouffre par les trous. La vitre cassée n'arrange en rien les choses.

\- Je me demande où ils sont.

\- Moi aussi, mais regarde le temps de chien qu'il fait, on devrait sortir avant qu'ils ne nous surprennent.

Sourde à ses réclamations, mes pas s'arrêtent près des vulgaires matelas, une note dépasse de l'un d'eux. C'est un plan, dessiné à l'encre, je le retourne dans tous les sens mais je n'en comprends pas le sens. Je décide d'en faire une photo avec mon téléphone avant de le ranger. Je vois que mon amie ne saurait attendre plus longtemps et décide de partir avec elle, nous abandonnons le carreau cassé et nous engouffrons à nouveau dans le petit bois.

\- Tu y crois vraiment à cet autre monde ? Demandai-je une fois sur le chemin principal.

Elle prend un moment pour réfléchir. La pluie s'abat sur nos vêtements et nos visages, étrangement, nous ne nous résolvons pas à courir nous mettre à l'abri.

\- J'en sais rien, mais rien de tout ça n'est vraisemblable ici, des alchimistes ?

\- Des fois, je me dis que nous devrions surveiller ça d'encore plus près.

\- Comment veux-tu en faire plus, nous venons de nous introduire chez eux !

\- Mais au fond ce ne sont pas les frères qui m'intéressent, c'est ce que manigance Laetitia. C'est chez elle qu'il faudrait s'immiscer.

Loin d'être d'accord avec ma façon de voir les choses, nous nous arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui, la journée a déjà été remplie et au vu du temps, nous ne pourrons pas faire grand-chose. Elle me quitte à la fin du bois tandis que je retourne chez moi me sécher.

Mercredi, en me rendant à l'école, je suis étonnée de ne pas avoir reçu d'appel par Alphonse, n'ont-ils pas deviné notre petit manège d'hier ? Il semblerait. Pourtant, j'aperçois Edward dans la cour dès mon arrivé. Je reste aux côtés de Michèle et June, nous avons convenu de ne pas y faire attention pour le moment. Ce n'est que lorsque je le vois bifurquer dans notre direction que je me résous à aller à sa rencontre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Hier, quelqu'un est venu chez nous pour voler quelque chose. Dit-il d'un ton calme.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu croire, il n'a pas l'air de m'accuser de quoi que ce soit, cela ressemble plutôt à une affirmation. Il a bien raison dans un sens, j'ai remis à leur place tous les objets que j'avais touchés.

\- Comment ça a pu arriver ? Demandai-je innocemment, sentant le regard de June dans mon dos.

\- L'un des carreaux était cassé quand nous sommes rentrés.

\- On t'a volé quoi ? Nous interrompit Michèle.

\- Une note, un plan important pour mes recherches.

Serait-ce le même qu'il y avait à côté de son matelas ? Je me vois la déposer près de l'oreiller, aucun doute, ça ne peut être moi. Quelqu'un serait repassé après nous ?

\- Oh, c'est un schéma avec des rectangles et des annotations bizarres ? Ajouta Michèle avançant à côté de moi.

Le visage d'Edward change complètement, je peux y lire la suspicion. Un léger coup de coude dans la hanche ne lui permet pas de comprendre mon message.

\- Oui c'est ça, comment tu le sais ?

Le regard que m'envoie mon amie scientifique lui donne sa réponse. Sur le coup, j'ai juste envie de la jeter à terre ou de lui donner une belle baffe. June, elle, attend derrière nous, assise sur le banc. Je vais devoir assumer notre balade d'hier.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on parle de la même chose, ça n'était qu'un dessin comme ça, que j'ai pris en photo !

Ma voix est tellement peu assurée que je suis certaine de ne pas être crue. Avant même que le jeune garçon ne me réponde, j'enchaîne :

\- Hier, nous sommes passées, cependant, je peux te jurer qu'on n'a absolument rien volé, tout était à sa place au moment où nous sommes parties. Sauf la vitre évidemment.

Edward soupire bruyamment avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. J'insiste du regard pour que June confirme mes propos mais elle fait tout pour éviter de croiser mes yeux, et on appelle ça des amies.

\- Si je comprends bien « tu » n'as pas vérifié que « tu » étais suivie donc il y a des chances que Laetitia et Barry savent exactement où se trouve peut-être un moyen de retourner dans notre monde ?

\- Alors ça déconnait pas, vous venez vraiment d'ailleurs ? Dit Michèle, étonnée.

Edward ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se pince l'arête du nez devant nos commentaires. Une idée germe dans mon esprit.

\- Écoute, vois le côté positif, j'ai ton dessin dans mon téléphone, je peux te le refaire du coup. Tu vois ? Tu peux me remercier de m'être introduite chez toi !

\- N'essaie pas de retourner la situation à ton avantage ! Grogna-t-il passablement énervé. J'attendrai ton dessin à 10h dans les escaliers du deuxième bâtiment. Sois à l'heure.

Il ne perd pas plus de temps et se dirige vers l'accueil. Une victoire de plus pour moi.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien. Dit June.

\- Pas vraiment, ça veut surtout dire que Laetitia est passée après nous et que nous ne l'avons pas vue.


	13. Chapter 13 : Alchimie

Mes deux premières heures de cours sont mises à profit pour décrypter le dessin d'Edward. Je devrai réfléchir à lui proposer un cours d'écriture cursive, c'est à peine si je parviens à discerner la différence entre un V et un L, il faut le faire.  
Au fur et à mesure que mon crayon retrace à l'identique la photo, des hypothèses défilent dans ma tête. Si je considère les trois rectangles dessinée à équidistance comme des bâtiments, cela pourrait s'apparenter aux trois bâtiments de l'école. Mais en quoi cela aurait-il un rapport avec leurs recherches ? J'évite de me faire remarquer par le professeur et peaufine les derniers détails.

La cloche de dix heures retentit, je demande à mes amies de partir devant, je les rejoindrai dans la cour. Il faut d'abord que j'aie apporté la feuille griffonnée à Edward. Traversant la foule d'élèves, en bousculant une bonne partie au passage, j'arrive bien vite à l'escalier, un peu moins fréquenté. Sûrement est-ce du à la baisse de température en ce lieu, le froid de l'automne nous rattrape de jour en jour.

Je descends la première série de marches et aperçois Edward adossé au mur. Son visage est légèrement rouge, il ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué. Je m'inquiète de son état un instant avant de lui signaler ma présence, on dirait qu'il est malade.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Je lui tends le bout de feuille plié en réponse.

\- Il faudra vraiment qu'on t'apprenne la calligraphie par contre…soupirai-je.

\- Apprends-moi à écrire avec une mécagreffe et on en reparlera.

\- Mécagreffe ?

Il me montre sa main droite en réponse, ça porte ce nom là ? J'aurai juste appelé ça « bras en métal », rien de plus. Sa voix est plus calme que d'habitude, j'aurai presque l'impression qu'il se force. Je pense qu'il a pris froid mais ne lui dis rien et prends congé. Je comptais le questionner sur ce dessin mais il n'est pas en état. Loin de moi l'envie d'attaquer un homme mal en poing.

La journée se déroule ensuite sans souci majeur, ne serait-ce que l'irruption de Laetitia dans notre classe de mathématique – envoyée par un professeur en manque de craies. Je dois être parano parce qu'au moment même où elle est entrée dans mon champ de vision, je me suis emparée du premier objet en vue pour m'en servir d'arme. Je vais devoir aller me faire soigner.

A la fin des cours, je décide de tracer dans la foule pour rejoindre au plus vite mon arrêt de bus, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder plus dans cet endroit, d'autant plus avec la présence de Laetitia. Le trajet est particulièrement pénible, je suis accolée à une barre métallique, une marche enfoncée dans mes mollets et en guise de vue, le fessier d'un jeune homme. Je prie de tout mon cœur pour que ce moment passe vite.

Le temps de couvre de plus en plus, en prévision d'une grosse pluie ce soir. Des nuages gris menaçants recouvrent le ciel, l'air externe s'humidifie, il faut rentrer au plus vite, au risque de se la prendre de volée.

Enfermée dans ma chambre, je communique avec June par Internet. Nous avons convenu de croiser nos recherches sur l'alchimie, mon amie parait bien plus efficace que moi car elle m'envoie un fichier complet, remplis de photo de symboles étranges. Le décodage, ce n'a jamais été mon fort et dans ce cas, encore moins.

Nous étions en pleine conversation sur l'origine de leur présence dans notre monde lorsque mon téléphone se met à sonner. L'interlocuteur m'intrigue, c'est le numéro d'Alphonse qui s'affiche. Je réponds sans aucune hésitation.

\- Allô ? Alphonse ?

\- Lorène ? Je ne te dérange pas ? J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Il a l'air démuni, comment lui dire non ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Edward est malade, je crois qu'il a de la fièvre mais j'ai rien ici pour le soigner.

Vu la précarité de leur habitat et l'état du jeune blond tout à l'heure, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. La pluie percute la fenêtre de ma chambre et le vent violent secoue les arbres du jardin. La vitre cassée du hangar ne doit pas arranger les choses.

\- Je viens dès que possible, répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'expliquer la situation à June, je coupe Internet et referme mon ordinateur portable. Trois tours dans l'espace libre de la pièce suffisent pour qu'une idée germe dans ma tête. Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite dans les escaliers pour rejoindre ma mère, préparant le repas du soir.

\- Maman, j'ai oublié que j'avais un travail de groupe à rendre pour demain, il faut absolument que 'j'aille chez June !

\- A cette heure ?

\- Oui, tu me connais, j'ai encore oublié de travailler ! Je vais sûrement y passer la nuit, encore cette foutue prof de maths !

Je ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de refuser et remonte les escaliers. Je pense avoir été assez crédible, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de partir discrètement en direction du bois. De retour dans ma chambre, je me munis d'un grand sac de piscine blanc, en vide le contenu et y fourre tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile : des couvertures, une grande bouteille d'eau, une bassine, un gant de toilette et de quoi me réchauffer moi-même. Un passage dans la salle de bain me permet d'attraper la boite à pharmacie. De quoi a-t-on besoin pour combattre la fièvre ? J'en avais aucune idée, alors je prenais une tablette de chaque médicament ainsi que le thermomètre avant de fermer mon sac.

Mieux vaudrait que ma mère ne voie pas son volume car elle comprendrait directement que ce n'est pas qu'une simple nuit chez une copine. Par chance, elle est dans la cave lorsque je passe la porte d'entrée, chipant un double des clés de la maison au passage. La pluie s'abat violemment sur mes épaules, j'ouvre rapidement le parapluie pour me protéger mais le vent s'engouffre dans la toile et menace de le casser. Je me dépêche donc de m'échapper vers la foule d'arbres s'étendant à l'horizon. Mon jean s'imbibe d'eau et se colle désagréablement à ma peau, en fin de compte, le parapluie ne sert qu'à protéger ma tête et le début de mes épaules.

Evidemment, la forêt est déserte lorsque j'y entre, de nombreuses flaques se remplissent d'eau et forment de petites rivières le long du chemin principal. Mon corps est pris de frissons quand le vent glacial s'engouffre à l'intérieur de ma veste et entre en contact avec ma peau. Je peste dans le vide en trainant les pieds dans la boue glissante des sentiers. Mon sac rempli me force à ralentir le pas afin de ne pas tomber. Ma vision se réduit par l'abondance d'arbre, je reconnais le petit chemin vers le hangar et reprends courage, ce n'est plus très loin.

Une fois accolée au mur de l'entrepôt, me défendant légèrement de l'armée de gouttes, je le longe calmement. La vitre que j'ai cassée un jour plutôt a été remplacée par un bout de drap cloué à l'encadrement, autrement dit ça ne protège en rien du froid de ce soir. Je me retrouve devant la grande double porte en fer, plusieurs cops de pied énergiques lancés à celle-ci suffisent à signaler ma présence. A peine fut-elle entrouverte que je me glissais à l'intérieur pour la refermer et couper la base des intempéries.

\- Tu as fait vite ! S'exclama Alphonse à quelques pas de moi.

Je lâche immédiatement mon parapluie, le laissant rouler sur le sol crasseux. Frottant et soufflant sur mes mains pour les réchauffer, je réponds à l'armure par un petit hochement de tête.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as appelé ? Grogna une faible voix plus loin, près d'un petit feu. Je t'ai dit que c'était trois fois rien…

\- Arrête Ed, ça se voit que tu es malade, arrête de faire l'enfant !

\- Je ne suis pas petit !

Ignorant leur querelle, je reprends mon sac et m'approche du lit du malade, soit un simple matelas miteux sur lequel Edward est allongé, un drap recouvrant ses pieds jusqu'aux épaules, laissant transparaitre son imposant bras de métal. Je m'assois à hauteur de sa hanche et commence à ouvrir mon sac de piscine.

\- Mais genre tu t'es pris pour un médecin toi…

\- Pour un malade, tu as une grande langue…maintenant, tu vas fermer ta gueule et me laisser faire.

Il est rare que j'utilise des vulgarités de telle sorte, Edward parait tout aussi surpris car il se tait le temps de prenne sa température. 39,5, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait l'air mal en ce moment et il voudrait rester comme ça…Je demande à Alphonse de venir m'aider à le relever et lui faire prendre son médicament.

\- Je peux encore me soigner tout seul…rechigna-t-il en détournant la tête au moment où je lui présentais la capsule.

J'ignore ses plaintes et lui administre de force le médicament avant de l'allonger correctement sur le matelas et installer les couvertures.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu, répéta Alphonse pour la 5ème fois depuis que je suis entrée.

\- C'est normal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurai pas fait.

Vidant la moitié du contenu de la bouteille d'eau dans une bassine, je trempe le gant de toilette dans l'eau froide pour la placer sur le front d'Edward. Il est sur le point de s'endormir, je dégage ses quelques mèches blondes pour placer lentement le tissu mouillé sur sa peau.

\- C'est sûrement un peu ma faute aussi, c'est moi qui ait cassé la fenêtre hier…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Edward ne te l'a pas dit ?

Il me fait signe que non. Un petit silence s'installe dans la pièce, entrecoupé par les rafales de vent à l'extérieur. Par peur de prendre froid à mon tour, je tire une nouvelle couverture de mon sac et l'enroule autour de moi. Après un petit regard à l'égard de l'armure, je me lève pour m'installer à côté de lui et partager ma protection.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais froid.

\- Je sais, répondis-je simplement en lui déposant un bout de tissus sur l'épaule.

Il laissa un petit rire s'échapper de son enveloppe. Nous restons ainsi un instant à regarder l'aîné de frère s'endormir.

\- Dis-moi Alphonse, est-ce que vous allez bientôt repartir ?

\- Mh…on ne sait pas encore si notre piste est valable, il y a des chances. Mon frère travaille énormément dessus depuis un moment…

\- Sans alchimie dans ce monde, il va être dur de passer à Shamballa.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est l'alchimie ?

Je hausse les épaules en secouant la tête pour lui indiquer que non.

\- Eh bien, écoute moi jusqu'au bout. Edward et moi venons d'un petit village en plein milieu de la cambrousse nommé Resembool. Nous avons grandi en apprenant l'alchimie comme le faisait notre père pour faire sourire notre mère. Nous étions capables de créer des objets à base de ses composants en les transmutant. C'est ça l'alchimie, c'est une loi qui obéit à différentes règles de la nature, pour toute chose créée, nous devons en payer le prix.

\- C'est énorme, on dirait un peu de la magie non ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est plus scientifique qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Un jour, Edward et moi avons commis l'irréparable pour voir notre mère sourire à nouveau, nous avons du en payer le prix. Tu vois le résultat. La magie aurait pu la ressusciter, pas l'alchimie.

Sa confession me fait froid dans le dos, j'ai beau ne pas saisir tous les détails de son histoire mais je comprends qu'ils ont fait une connerie par amour qui les a amené là où ils en sont. Alphonse se tait un moment, guettant ma réaction.

\- Et ensuite ? Arrivai-je à articuler.

\- Nous avons quitté Resembool pour la grande cité du Centre et Edward est devenu alchimiste d'état grâce à un militaire de là-bas. Avec ça, nous avons accès à de nombreux documents sur l'alchimie, nous voulons retrouver nos corps et nous pensions que la solution était peut-être ici.

\- Mais on ne débarque pas dans un autre monde comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le colonel Mustang a donné une mission à Edward, il y a deux mois. Nous devions inspecter un ancien repaire de réfugiés près de Creta, un pays à l'ouest du nôtre. Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et un alchimiste nous a envoyé ici.

Colonel, armée, alors ce sont des militaires…Etrangement, ce statut ne me dérange pas plus que ça car ces mots me sont familiers.

\- Et donc vous devez repartir d'ici par un nouveau passage. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas retourner là où vous avez atterri ?

\- Impossible, nous avons vérifié toute la zone avant de revenir ici.

Je sens dans sa voix une pointe de déception, si leur seule chance réside dans ce plan, alors c'est que ça doit forcément être le bon. Je frappe sur la carcasse en signe amical. Même si je vis les choses avec eux, j'ai encore un peu de mal à tout avaler.

\- Dans combien de temps allez-vous essayer de repartir ?

Un long silence suivit ma question.

\- Demain. Edward veut absolument voir si le passage vers l'autre monde se situe bien sur le plan qu'il a fait. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai appelé en urgence.

\- Donc dès demain, vous ne serez plus là… ?

J'ai la vague impression que ma voix se teinte d'une pointe de déception, ce qui n'échappe pas à Alphonse, se tournant vers moi.

\- Malgré ce qui s'est passé, tu nous as beaucoup aidé, même si Edward ne veut pas forcément te le dire en face, on te doit pas mal de choses.

Je souris à ses remerciements, les yeux dans le vide. Non pas que je regrette leur départ mais la vie était devenue tellement plus intéressante depuis leur arrivée. Je tâche de faire bonne figure en tapotant l'armure avec mes ongles.

\- Je vous souhaite de trouver ce que vous recherchez alors.

La soirée se termina ainsi, nous poursuivons nos petites confidences jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte, bercée par le bruit de la pluie à l'extérieur.


	14. Chapter 14

Les rayons du soleil ont raison de mon sommeil. Les bruits du bois s'infiltrent à l'intérieur de l'habitat, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Les bribes de la veille me reviennent lentement à l'esprit alors que je suis confortablement emmitouflée dans une couverture sur un matelas. J'ai dû m'endormir en parlant avec Alphonse hier soir, j'étais assez fatiguée suite à tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Je me redresse doucement en me souvenant qu'aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour dans notre monde.

\- T'as fini de squatter chez nous ? Lança une voix mi-amusée mi-ironique.

\- Tu faisais moins le malin hier soir quand tu t'étouffais dans ta chaleur.

Edward me tire une langue en se dirigeant vers la pile de bouquin. Alphonse n'est pas là, je me demande depuis combien de temps il est parti. Je profite que l'aîné soit de dos pour l'observer. Il a l'air vraiment fin malgré sa force, il ne porte qu'un débardeur noir et un caleçon gris – ce qui ne semble gêner aucun de nous deux. Mon regard descend ensuite sur ses jambes.

\- Tu as aussi une jambe en métal ? Demandai-je, surprise.

\- Tu ne t'en étais jamais rendue compte ?

\- Non, on va dire que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de te voir si peu vêtu…

Ma phrase eut le don de le faire réagir, il se dépêche d'enfiler un pantalon sous mon rire à peine dissimulé.

\- Tu te sens comment ?

\- Mieux, ça va et il le faut bien pour cette journée.

Je ne souhaite pas m'attarder sur sa réponse malgré toutes les questions qui m'assaillent comptent-ils se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Barry avant de repartir ou va-t-il rester dans notre monde ? Une fois le passage vers Shamballa ouvert, est-ce qu'il se referme automatiquement ? Mieux vaut ne pas trop les embêter avec ce genre de détail je pense.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Aux alentours de 11h. Répondit-il en attachant sa ceinture.

Ca va, je suis pas trop en retard…Me rendant compte de ce que mon absence peut engendrer, je me lève et tâche d'épousseter mes vêtements. J'espère que personne ne remarquera que je ne me suis pas changée depuis hier. La porte s'ouvre sur Alphonse, revenant de sa balade.

\- Grand frère, il va falloir y aller, pour repérer l'endroit.

\- Où est-ce exactement ? Les interrompis-je.

\- On pense que la salle de gymnastique est assez grande pour former un cercle de transmutation adéquat pour passer la porte.

\- Et si elle est occupée, vous ferez quoi ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide Lorène, on va agir après les cours, quand il n'y aura plus personne.

Je me tais à sa remarque, il est vrai que je n'y avais pas songé. L'armure d'Alphonse est trop imposante pour se balader naturellement dans les couloirs en pleine heure de pointe.

Le temps passe, il faut absolument que je retourne chez moi chercher mes affaires et prendre le bus pour l'école, pour cette dernière journée mouvementée. En me dirigeant vers la sortie, je rappelle aux frères que je vagabonderai dans les couloirs après les cours pour monter la garde.

* * *

\- Mademoiselle Lorène, j'espère que vous avez une excuse valable concernant votre retard.

Comment expliquer à un professeur qui connait toute votre famille que vous étiez absent en raison d'un faux camarade de classe fiévreux et logeant dans un abri en ferraille non isolé ? Je ne tente pas de me justifier et demande simplement pardon en précisant que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à présenter.

J'ai eu la malchance d'arriver en plein cours de biologie, sur le temps de midi, dans une classe qui n'était plus la mienne en raison de récent changement d'horaire. Je me retrouve donc dans un groupe d'élève que je connais mais sans mes amis de tous les jours. Faisant profile bas pour le reste de l'heure, je m'assois dans le fond de la classe et tente de ne pas regarder ma montre toutes les dix secondes.

A la pause dîné, je rejoins assez vite Michèle et June, passablement surprise de ma soudaine apparition. Je leur explique ma soirée mouvementée, comme à l'accoutumé, Michèle rechigne mes arguments.

\- Maintenant, ils sont militaires ? Répéta-t-elle les bras croisés. Non mais Lorène, y a des chances qu'ils cherchent juste à t'amadouer avec leurs histoires de famille.

\- Je ne pense pas, ajouta June, Alphonse n'aurait aucune raison d'inventer une telle histoire et on a eu les preuves sur Lorène qu'il y avait bien ce « Barry » dans le coin.

\- De toute façon, on entendra bientôt plus parler de cette histoire. Les frères Elric s'en vont aujourd'hui si tout se passe bien.

\- Ils prennent Laetitia avec eux, j'espère.

Si seulement, j'aurai pu leur demander en échange de mon aide, si j'y avais pensé. Sous les bruyants soupirs de la plus scientifique de mes amies, nous bifurquons sur un autre sujet pour apaiser les tensions. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la conversation. Je cherche mon ennemie ou bien l'ainé Elric dans la cour. Même Sélina est toute seule, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Après-midi, je me mets en mode déconnectée pour le reste des cours, impossible d'écouter la moindre leçon tellement je suis…stressée ? Impatiente ? Je ne saurai le dire. Ce qui me vaut quelques remarques de mes professeurs sur mon soudain changement de caractère.

\- Vous êtes plus calme, voire trop, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez terminer vos humanités avec de bons points.

Habituellement, j'aurai enchainé jusqu'à créer un débat sourd et inutile mais cette fois, je n'ai pas la tête à le faire. Peut-être que c'est le fait d'avoir risqué ma vie deux fois ces dernières semaines qui fait que je réfléchis plus. Toujours est-il que le temps passe trop lentement à mon goût.

\- Je vous retrouve demain en première heure, déclara mon professeur de latin en quittant la classe.

Ca y est, l'heure est arrivée. Tandis que mes camarades s'empressent de sortir du local pour retrouver leurs amis en dehors de l'école, je traine à ranger mes affaires. Sûrement vais-je discrètement jeter un œil à la salle de gymnastique avant de repartir. Une fois mon nouveau sac accroché à mon bras, je sors de la classe et marche lentement en direction des escaliers.

\- Où comptais-tu aller de si belle allure ? S'exclama une voix dans mon dos.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner car une force que je n'aurai jamais estimé m'attrape les bras et colle douloureusement mes poignets l'un contre l'autre. Mon sac tombe à terre et mon corps se tétanise de lui-même.

\- Nulle part, répondis-je d'un ton glacial. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me lâcher, ça serait sympa.

Mes poignets se plaquent à la base de mon dos, un corps vient s'y ajouter, plaçant sa bouche au cœur de mon oreille droite.

\- Après avoir tenté pendant dès semaine de trouver le chemin vers Shamballa, ce serait bête de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Murmura Laetitia d'une voix suave, tu ne penses pas ? Tu pourrais te rendre utile pour une fois.

\- Tu cherches à te rendre à Shamballa ? C'est bête, Edward et Alphonse n'en sont plus très loin.

Un léger rire de sa part eux le don de me donner la chair de poule.

\- On peut dire ça, si seulement Barry ne les avait pas induits en erreur. Pensais-tu vraiment que je n'avais rien fait ces derniers jours ?

Je lui demande des explications mais elle fait la sourde oreille. D'un geste brusque, je finis par terre avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je reconnais directement l'endroit de grands murs blancs, des piliers de même couleur, une série de fenêtre menant à l'extérieur, un téléphone accroché à côté des portes battantes, pas de doute : je suis dans la salle d'étude. Contrairement à d'habitude, chaises et bancs ont disparu, agrandissant l'espace au sol. Mes mains et mes chevilles sont attachées par de la corde épaisse, limitant mon déplacement. Mon pantalon est couvert de craie, cette même craie recouvre le sol de symboles étranges, inconnus. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là.

\- Ne t'en fais pas chérie, c'est bientôt terminé.

Je sursaute, ce n'est pas Laetitia qui m'interpelle mais Barry, adossé au mur à côté de la porte, prêt à dégainer son hachoir. Ma bouche est cachée par un rouleau de scotch, je ne peux donc ni répondre, ni crier.

\- Maîtresse est parti chercher de quoi activer la transmutation. Elle dit que le portail vers Shamballa va nous demander un sacrifice en échange. Tu vas enfin nous devenir un minimum utile, si ce n'est pas génial.

Des frissons parcourent mon corps en plusieurs vagues, mon cœur s'affole. Je remarque ensuite que ma veste a disparu, je devine alors ce que Laetitia est partie faire.

\- Inutile de te débattre bien évidemment, ce n'est pas cette fois que les frères Elric vont venir te sauver. Mais tant qu'on est là, ce serait bien de discuter un petit peu avant que ton corps ne serve d'amuse bouche à la vérité.

…La vérité ?

\- Tu savais que tes deux protégés avaient tenté de transmuter leur mère ? Rit-il en s'approchant de moi. On dit que le corps d'Alphonse a entièrement été désintégré dans cette porte ainsi que la jambe gauche d'Edward. Le pauvre idiot a sacrifié son bras pour enfermer l'âme de son frère dans cette vulgaire boite. Emouvant n'est-ce pas ? Ces mioches se sont pris pour Dieu et finalement sont adulés par de nombreux alchimistes.

Je ne pige rien à ce qu'il me dit, c'est comme si on me frappait la tête avec une pioche, je ne cherche pas à interagir avec ce malade mental.

\- On dirait que tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu me vexes là chérie…

Mes yeux sont baissés sur les lignes fraichement tracées en dessous de moi, un main agrippe mes cheveux et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Sa hache se rapproche dangereusement ma joue, l'entaillant légèrement.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je suis sûre que la mort te le rendra. Tu devrais nous être redevable de t'avoir gardé en vie jusqu'ici.

Je ne serai jamais redevable envers un enfoiré de la sorte. Même tremblante, je cherche à soutenir le regard de Barry, je suis incapable de me rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle je me suis fourrée.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte une autre histoire en attendant ? Il y a un ou deux ans, Edward et Alphonse ont été confié à un alchimiste d'état pour aider le nabot à passer son examen à l'armée. Ce mec était un dégénéré, ou plutôt un génie. Il a transmuté ta fille et son chien pour garder sa vie bien rangée à Centrale et ni Edward, ni Alphonse n'ont réussi à la sauver. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Ca se prend pour Dieu et ça n'est pas capable de secourir une simple petite fille de 7 ans.

Son histoire me donne envie de vomir, je ne veux pas en savoir plus et détourne la tête pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre précipitamment, je reconnais à peine Laetitia avec ma veste sur le dos et les cheveux masqués dans ma capuche.

\- Active le cercle de transmutation ! Cria-t-elle en se débarrassant de sa couverture.

L'armure et moi-même sommes surpris de son attitude. Je devine le raison lorsque des bruits de pas pressés se dirigent vers notre local.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'égosilla-t-elle en tirant Barry à l'extrémité du cercle.

\- Lorène !

Je relève la tête en direction de l'entrée Edward et Alphonse arrivent au moment où Barry et Laetitia sont prêts à activer le cercle.

\- Laetitia, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Dit Edward.

Celle-ci, reprenant une attitude plus sereine, s'avance vers lui et pose sa main sur son épaule de chair.

\- Depuis le début, j'ai promis de vous aider à retourner dans votre monde. Aujourd'hui, le jour est venu, je t'offre le sacrifice et le cercle de transmutation pour y parvenir.

Un long silence suit sa proposition, j'ai du mal à croire qu'Edward reste impassible devant sa proposition. Il devrait l'attaquer ou je ne sais pas moi, mais pas être calme comme ça !

\- Ed ? L'appela Alphonse.

Un jeu de regard entre les deux blonds se déroule devant mes yeux, je cherche une quelconque justification qui ne vient pas.

\- Barry, plan B.

Celui-ci se jette sur Alphonse et le plaque au sol par la surprise avant de le trainer sur le cercle de transmutation. Laetitia quant à elle retient Edward de s'interposer entre les deux enveloppes de métal.

\- Maintenant tu as le choix, je retire Alphonse du cercle et tu créés le portail ou nous transmutons les deux en sacrifice.

Lors d'un court instant, les yeux dorés d'Edward croisent les miens, je ne parviens à déchiffrer ce qu'il essaie de me transmettre. Toujours est-il qu'il murmure quelque chose aux oreilles de Laetitia avant que Barry ne libère Alphonse de ses entraves.

\- Edward, ne fais pas ça ! Implora Alphonse.

Soudain, les lumières de la pièce s'affaiblissent, je ne vois plus l'autre bout du cercle. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est le bruit de deux mains qui se joignent dans un claquement sec.

Je ne prends pas la peine de crier en voyant les marques blanches devenir rouge vive, ni même en constatant des éclairs tombant du plafond. Mon corps ne peut pas bouger, mes cordes vocales ne répondent pas, ma vue baisse au fur et à mesure que l'ombre se répand dans la pièce, je n'entends plus rien et fais la dernière chose que je peux faire en l'instant : prier.

* * *

Lentement, doucement, calmement, le vide devient roi de l'endroit qui m'entoure. Les liens ont disparu, tout comme le décor matériel auquel nous sommes habitués. Tout n'est que vide à perte de vue.

_« Eh bah, il y a de plus en plus d'affluence vers les mondes. »_

Je sursaute et me retourne. Ce qui me frappe en premier, c'est une porte, lévitant, ressemblant à du marbre dans lequel sont gravés des dessins et diverses inscriptions. En dessous d'elle se trouve quelqu'un, pas une personne, ni un humain, ni un animal, ni même un esprit, juste : quelqu'un.

\- Qui…qui êtes-vous ?

_« Ah ah. Je porte tellement de nom, tu peux m'appeler le Monde, ou bien l'univers, ou non, appelle moi Dieu, ou alors la vérité. Tu peux aussi m'appeler Tout, ou bien Un. »_

_Tu peux aussi m'appeler Toi._


	15. Chapter 15 : Central

_L'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner en retour. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. En Alchimie, c'est la loi fondamentale de l'échange équivalent._

\- Alchimie de mes couilles, je fous quoi ici ?!

La pluie masque mes plaintes. Cela doit faire une heure que je marche sans but dans la nuit, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je peux me trouver.

_Tu peux aussi m'appeler Toi._

Quel était cette chose qui se faisait appeler Tout et Un ? J'en sais rien, toujours est-il que je ne me rappelle plus ce qui s'est passé ensuite pour que je me réveille telle une clocharde dans une ville. Les lampadaires éclairent les rues dans lesquelles je vagabonde, les quelques passants que je croise courent afin de s'abriter du déluge. De toute façon, je n'aurai certainement pas le courage d'aller poser des questions aux premiers inconnus venus.

Ma montre s'est arrêtée, j'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'il faisait encore plein jour il y a deux heures. Je m'assois un moment sur un banc près d'un parc pour regarder le semblant de ville autour de moi. Serait-il possible que j'aie atterri à Shamballa ? Cela me parait impossible, j'étais censée servir de sacrifice à Maîtresse Laetitia. A moins que la porte ait été clémente avec moi, ce que je doute légèrement. Les rues ne ressemblent pas à celles de chez moi, elles sont pavées presque partout, comme à l'ancien temps. C'est ça, j'ai la vague impression d'avoir remonté le temps. Je finis par tomber de fatigue malgré le bruit du mauvais temps.

\- Maman, pourquoi y a des clochards par ici ?

Je ne sais pourquoi cette phrase eut le don de me tirer de mon sommeil, mes paupières s'ouvrent sur une petite fille, habillée d'un manteau en fourrure et d'un jupon imposant. Ses cheveux sont coiffés d'un chignon maintenant par un beau ruban blanc. Une gosse de riche à première vue.

\- Ne regarde pas ces gens, Belinda, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme ça, répondit précipitamment ce que j'imagine être sa mère.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur à cracher au visage de la mère et me contente de les regarder s'éloigner dans les rues de la ville. Je soupire bruyamment en coiffant tant que possible mes cheveux avec mes doigts. Moi qui rêvais d'une belle journée de shopping avec ma mère, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir enchainé avec un cauchemar. Ma mère…elle doit s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer, elle a peut-être déjà appelé la police ou même porter plainte contre l'école. Il faut absolument que je rentre chez moi au plus vite.

Au fur et à mesure que les gens me toisent, je m'aperçois que je me trouve dans un quartier chic. Ils portent tous de longues vestes en fourrure ainsi que des chapeaux qu'on peut retrouver dans les familles royales des pays voisins. Je me dépêche de changer d'endroit. Mon ventre gargouille, je n'ai plus mangé depuis hier midi, du moins je pense. Je me vois mal me mettre à voler pour me nourrir, quitte à crever de faim.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, laissez-moi !

Cette exclamation attire mon attention sur un coin de rue, près d'un magasin de fleur. Une jeune femme est en pleine conversation avec deux grands hommes, vêtus d'un uniforme bleu étrange.

\- Allons, nous savons que vous n'avez rien de prévu, nous voulons juste discuter. Répondit l'un des hommes.

Les gens passent à côté mais ne réagissent pas malgré les regards peu assurés que leur lance la jeune femme. Pris d'un élan, je décide de courir à son secours, j'agrippe son bras avec le mien en collant mon visage à son épaule.

\- Hey grande sœur, tu t'es bien fait attendre ! M'écriai-je munie d'un large sourire. On y va ?

Je la tire un peu plus fort pour qu'elle comprenne mon intention, ce qui ne prend qu'une infime seconde.

\- Désolé de vous la retirer mais nous avons à faire ! Poursuivis-je en leur tournant le dos. Au revoir !

Les hommes ne n'ont pas le temps de répondre que nous nous enfonçons dans une rue marchande. Je lâche le bras de l'inconnue et me mets en face d'elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en m'offrant un sourire.

Elle est plutôt jolie, ses cheveux sont châtain clair court, encadrant son visage fin, ses yeux sont verts. Je comprends qu'elle se fasse courtiser par ses hommes car je la trouve assez douce à première vue. Un gargouillement provenant de mon ventre brise ma contemplation.

\- Je vois que tu as faim, laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose pour te remercier.

J'ai à peine le temps de refuser qu'elle prend mon poignet et me tire à travers le dédale de boutiques et hôtels.

\- Tu t'appelles Lorène alors ? Moi c'est Gracia, enchantée.

Je me retrouve au domicile de cette Gracia, dans un quartier plus calme, une jolie petite maison chaleureuse avec jardin et jouet pour enfant. Curieuse, je scrute les moindres recoins de la pièce, un détail me saute aux yeux : il y a beaucoup de photos accrochées au mur ou encadrées sur les meubles, presque toutes représentent une mignonne petite fille avec des couettes.

\- C'est votre fille ? Demandai-je.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Elysia, son père adorait la prendre en photo, c'est nôtre petit bonheur.

« Adorait » ? Je n'ose pas poser plus de questions, je remarque d'autres photos de la famille, le père est effectivement pas mal, un brun barbu à lunettes aux airs sympathiques. Il porte le même costume que les hommes tout à l'heure. Gracia s'attèle à la cuisine, au vu de mes piètres qualités dans ce domaine, je n'ose pas lui proposer mon aide.

\- Qui étaient ces hommes qui vous embêtaient ?

\- Eux ? Ce sont des militaires, je ne savais pas vraiment comment leur demander de me laisser tranquille.

\- Cela arrive souvent ?

\- De temps en temps, surtout depuis que Maes n'est plus parmi nous. S'il était encore là, ce ne serait pas le cas.

Je comprends donc que son mari est mort. C'était donc un militaire, peut-être retrouverai-je Edward et Alphonse ici vu qu'ils le sont également. Quoique, je commence à me demander si je pardonnerai à Edward d'avoir activé le cercle de transmutation sous la menace de Laetitia. C'est de sa faute finalement si je suis coincée dans ce monde, je lui souhaite de ne jamais me croiser.

\- Pardonnez ma question étrange mais…comment s'appelle cet endroit ?

La jeune femme cesse tout mouvement et se retourne vers moi, je ne parviens pas à la regarder dans les yeux, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser. Au final, elle ne me lance qu'un regard surpris suivi d'un sourire sincère.

\- Nous sommes à Central, la grande cité du Centre d'Amestris. Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

De l'autre monde.

\- De très loin. D'un endroit qu'on appelle l'Europe.

Je le vois réfléchir avant de se remettre à la tâche, il est clair que le mot Europe ne signifie rien par ici, mais cela reste la meilleure réponse à la question.

\- A table ! M'exclamai-je en attaquant le repas.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai l'habitude de manger des pâtes chez moi tous les jours ou si c'est parce que je suis affamée mais le steak préparé par Gracia est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais mangé depuis des années.

\- Ché délichieux !

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de la jeune brune, je tâche de reprendre un peu plus de sérieux mais je ne peux pas me contenir, cette personne cuisine trop bien.

\- Tu peux rester ici un moment, si tu veux.

Un petit silence s'installe, peut-être a-t-elle compris ma situation, mes cheveux et vêtements peuvent témoigner de la nuit que je viens de passer. Son aide pourrait m'être précieuse, pourtant, je me vois mal profiter de sa gentillesse seulement parce que je l'ai débarrassé de deux hommes sans valeurs.

\- A une condition.

\- Laquelle est-elle ?

\- Donnez-moi du travail.

Ma demande ne la surprend pas, elle se contente de sourire en hochant la tête. La grande cité du Centre c'est ça ? Je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de faire des recherches pour retrouver le portail.

\- Je dois rechercher Elysia à l'école, tu m'accompagnes ?

J'accepte immédiatement, un peu d'air me fera du bien, mais je me rends compte que ma tenue n'est pas du tout appropriée. Gracia semble se faire la même réflexion car elle me montre une caisse de vêtements.

\- Ce sont mes habits de jeune fille, ça devrait t'aller le temps que tu puisses en trouver d'autres.

Je me dépêche de prendre une douche et d'enfiler mes habits d'emprunts, pour le moment, une simple robe noire en satin et de petits talons de même couleur devrait me donner un air plus civilisé. Je reconnais à peine mon reflet dans le miroir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps de quelques siècles.

\- Tu es prête ?

Je descends les escaliers au plus vite pour rejoindre ma nouvelle amie au bas de la porte. Elle me scrute de haut en bas et inspecte ma tenue, ça se voit vraiment que c'est une maman. Avant de partir, je retire ma paire de lunettes et la dépose sur un meuble, elles ne me servaient uniquement pour consulter mon téléphone ou autre appareil technologique. Ici donc, elles ne me seront d'aucune utilité.

Dehors, la tempête s'est arrêtée, laissant place à un beau soleil. Les gens sortent de chez eux et se baladent, aucun écran à porté de vue, c'est mon professeur de philosophie qui en serait ravi. Personnellement, j'ai encore un peu de mal à imaginer les gens discuter sans écouteur dans les oreilles.

\- C'est si différent chez toi ? Dit Gracia en remarquant mon admiration.

\- Hum…oui légèrement, c'est assez vivant par ici.

\- C'est normal, c'est Central, les gens viennent de tout Amestris pour le travail, principalement les alchimistes pour devenir alchimiste d'état au service du généralissime.

\- Généralissime ?

Tiens, un grade qui ne me dit rien du tout. Mon père est adjudant dans l'armée aérienne de mon pays, j'ai donc quelques notions en ce qui concerne les grades, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un « généralissime ».

\- Celui qui gouverne notre pays tout entier, qui mène les guerres et protège le peuple d'invasion.

C'est un roi en possession du pouvoir militaire, en somme. Souvent, donner le pouvoir à une seule personne peut mener un peuple tout entier à sa perte, d'autant plus quand les idéologies viennent s'ajouter à tout le foutoir. Je n'expose pas mon opinion et continue de marcher aux côtés de Gracia. Nous arrivons finalement à une petite école, des cris d'enfants surgissent de la cour de récréation, me rappelant à quel point je déteste les enfants. Au milieu de la foule des parents, Gracia part saluer quelques connaissances tandis que j'attends près de la barrière que la maîtresse appelle Elysia. Je reconnais sans mal la petite fille des photos et lui demande de venir avec moi.

\- Tu es qui toi ? Me demanda-t-elle en attrapant ma main par réflexe.

\- Une amie de maman, viens.

Certains parents me regardent bizarrement, j'ai envie de leur affirmer que non, je ne suis pas sur le point d'enlever une petite fille comme ça, à la sortie d'une école. Gracia nous rejoint et prends Elysia dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Ca te dit d'aller jouer au parc avec Lorène ?

\- Oh oui !

La réaction de la petite bambine m'arrache un sourire malgré moi, elle est tellement adorable. Gracia m'indique ensuite où se trouve le parc, elle doit effectuer quelques courses et me précise qu'elle nous rejoindra dès qu'elle aura terminé. Nous lui faisons donc un simple signe avant de nous promener.

\- Dis, grande sœur, tu connais papa ?

Sa question m'étonne à la fois et me chagrine, je sais qu'on ne peut pas vraiment expliquer à un enfant ce qu'est la mort, d'autant plus que je ne connais pas les raisons du décès de son père. Je lui réponds par un simple non.

\- Oh dommage, maman m'a dit qu'il est parti et qu'un jour nous irons le rejoindre.

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, Elysia…Celle-ci me conduit jusqu'au parc, une petite aire de détente avec un petit lac et du gazon, dans un coin calme de Centrale. Je comprends pourquoi cette ville est si fréquentée, quand on regarde les paysages qu'elle nous offre. Je m'assois dans l'herbe et laisse l'enfant jouer avec sa nouvelle attraction : mes cheveux.

\- Dis, pourquoi tu es venue chez maman ?

\- Pour l'aider à faire certaines choses, dont m'occuper de toi.

\- Ca veut dire que tu joueras tout le temps avec moi ?

\- Quand je pourrai, bien sûr.

\- Chouette ! Parce que mes grands frères viennent parfois jouer avec moi mais ils repartent vite…

Ses grands-frères ? Etrange, il me semblait n'avoir vu qu'elle sur les photos du père de famille. Peut-être que je me trompe.

Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles mes mèches ont souffert des aller et venues des mains d'Elysia, celle-ci semble avoir reporté son attention ailleurs. Je suis son regard sur la rue, une voiture noire est arrêtée sur le trottoir, deux hommes et une femme en uniforme discutent calmement, adossés au véhicule.

\- C'est tonton ! S'écria Elysia en se relevant. Tonton !

Je me lève à mon tour et tente de suivre la petite fille afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. Elle se jette littéralement sur un des hommes en criant son prénom.

\- Bonjour Elysia, la salua-t-il. Ta maman n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, je suis avec ma grande sœur ! Répondit-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Je m'approche lentement en hochant la tête en guise de bonjour. Des militaires, je m'en méfie, on ne sait jamais ce que l'armée peut faire ici, si ce sont eux qui gouvernent le pays. Ils sont trois, l'oncle d'Elysia a les cheveux noirs et les yeux en amande, il est d'un charme qui ressent de loin. L'autre homme est blond châtains aux yeux bleus, une cigarette à la bouche. La femme quant à elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bruns, elle paraît totalement impassible à première vue.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit le présumé oncle avec une voix grave à tomber par terre. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Lorène, et vous ?

\- Roy Mustang, je suis colonel de Central et voici le lieutenant Havoc et le lieutenant Hawkeye.

…Roy Mustang ? C'est lui Roy Mustang ? Impossible que je me trompe sur son nom, Alphonse m'en avait parlé il y a deux jours, c'est leur supérieur, celui qui les a envoyés en mission dans cet autre pays. Je tente de ne pas transparaître ma surprise en lui balançant un « enchanté ». Je ne peux pas renier le fait que je trouve cet homme très séduisant et essaie discrètement de deviner son âge.

\- Je ne vous avais jamais vu à Central, enchaina-t-il en ignorant les appels incessants d'Elysia.

\- Je suis nouvelle ici, je viens d'assez loin.

\- D'où ?

Ne pas oublier que c'est un militaire qui peut vérifier en peu de temps si je suis sur les fichiers des citoyens.

\- Trop loin pour que vous ne m'atteigniez, tentai-je de placer en lui lançant un regard tentateur.

Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, je ne suis pas en train de le draguer, j'essaie de sauver mes fesses, nuance. Ma réponse ne choque pas le chef de l'armée car il me renvoie mon regard en retour.

\- Elysia ! S'exclama une voix au loin.

C'est Gracia qui a terminé ses courses et nous rejoint dans notre discussion.

\- Bonjour Gracia.

\- Bonjour Roy, Jean, Riza, je vois qu'il n'y a pas que les citoyens qui prennent du bon temps aujourd'hui.

La militaire blonde croise les bras en lançant un œil sévère à son supérieur.

\- D'ailleurs il est temps pour eux d'aller finir la paperasse qui les attend.

Le colonel et le lieutenant poussent un soupir à peine dissimulé. Ils se préparent à remonter dans leur espèce de vieille voiture noire lorsque Mustang m'adresse une dernière fois la parole.

\- Il n'est pas impossible que je passe ce soir vous voir, bonne journée, Gracia, Lorène.

La tombe que je viens de me creuser est bientôt proche du noyau de la Terre.


	16. Chapter 16 : Roy Mustang

Le soir était tombé sur la ville de Central, je m'occupe de jouer à coiffer Elysia tandis que Gracia prépare le repas.

\- Tu peux me faire des couettes avec ses élastiques ? Me demanda la bambine, c'est tonton Roy qui me les a offert !

J'accepte sans dire un mot, peignant ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, je profite que la mère de famille ne s'attèle plus à la cuisson pour lui poser une question :

\- Qui est ce colonel Mustang ?

\- C'est le meilleur ami de Maes, ils ont commencé l'armée ensemble, ont participé aux mêmes guerres, aux mêmes conflits. C'est un homme bien qui veut accéder au pouvoir d'Amestris pour redresser le pays.

Comment veux-tu prendre la place d'un homme de l'armée ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment le système politique de ce monde. Sûrement est-ce dû à notre société basée sur une pseudo démocratie.

\- Si tu as la moindre question à poser sur la ville, n'hésite pas à lui demander, tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

« Avoir confiance », je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en Edward Elric et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Toujours est-il qu'un militaire n'est pas ce qui a de plus sincère, du moins j'imagine.

\- Et voilà, tu ressembles à une vraie princesse maintenant !

\- Papa m'a dit que je l'ai toujours été ! Rétorqua Elysia en courant vers le miroir. Maman, tu as vu, grande sœur m'a fait des couettes !

Je n'ai ni petit frère, ni petite sœur, mais cette gamine me le ferait presque regretter. Elle saute partout en avant de revenir s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- Tu me laisseras te coiffer aussi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que trois coups sont frappés à la porte. Voulant laisser Gracia cuisiner dans le calme, je décide d'aller moi-même à l'entrée. Je mets quelques secondes avant de tirer la poignée et de tomber nez à nez avec un de ces alchimistes d'état.

\- Si je m'attendais à vous voir ici, murmura le colonel Mustang en poussant la porte.

C'est bien ma veine, quand il a dit qu'il passerait, je l'avais pris pour une plaisanterie. Je referme la porte derrière nous et retourne jouer avec Elysia dans le salon, je ne souhaite pas vraiment savoir la raison de sa venue. Roy discute tranquillement avec Gracia, arrêtant la cuisson de son four pour se concentrer sur sa conversation.

\- Plus tard, je me marierai avec tonton ou grand-frère. M'affirma la petite blonde avec certitude.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas un prince charmant ?

\- Mais ils le sont tous les deux !

Je n'ai jamais autant hésité révéler à un enfant que le prince charmant est en vérité une mascarade pour accepter les défauts des autres. A la place, je me retrouve à sourire comme un con sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Et toi grande sœur, tu as un prince charmant ?

Dur de répondre qu'ils ne sont réels que dans les contes et Disney de notre enfance. Voyant qu'elle ne me laissera pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas répondu, je prends mon temps pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Tu sais, le prince apparait toujours quand on ne le cherche pas et grande sœur l'a probablement trop cherché.

\- Mais c'est triste ! Rechigna-t-elle.

\- Mais non, si j'avais un prince charmant, je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela parait lui convenir car elle abandonne et plonge ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je surveille d'un coin de l'œil Gracia et le militaire, ils semblent bien s'entendre. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci croise mon regard que je reporte mon attention sur la petite fille. La mère de famille rentre dans le salon pour extirper Elysia de mes cheveux.

\- Lorène, tu devrais sortir un peu ce soir, dit-elle avant de se pencher plus près de moi. J'ai expliqué ta situation à Roy et je pense que vous devriez en parler.

Quand je disais que je m'étais mise dans la merde, ce n'était pas que des paroles. Je me voyais mal refuser l'aide proposée et me relève en passant une dernière fois la main sur la tête de ma nouvelle protégée.

\- Je te laisse un double des clés, ajouta Gracia en me tendant un trousseau. Au cas où tu rentrerais tard, faites attention à vous.

Je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix que d'obéir à Gracia. J'évite le plus possible le militaire et file me glisser dans les mêmes chaussures et enfiler une simple veste trouvée sur le porte manteau. Je sors la première pour éviter la situation du « Un gentleman laisse toujours les demoiselles avancer la première ».

\- Vous semblez pressée, remarqua le colonel en s'engageant sur la rue piétonnière.

Est-ce par le fait que je fasse des grands pas ou simplement parce que je ne lui accorde aucun regard ? Je me demande bien ce que Gracia a pu lui dire, je connais pas ce type en même temps.

\- Il semblerait, oui.

Finalement, je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je dois aller et ralentis le pas pour marcher à côté de Mustang. Il ne porte plus l'uniforme bleu de tout à l'heure, il l'a troqué pour une simple chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une veste de même couleur. Je dois bien avouer qu'il est loin d'être moche et c'est ce que pensent les passantes qui me foudroient des yeux en nous voyant.

\- Vous avez des fans à ce que je vois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Le nombre de regard noir que je viens de me prendre en à peine deux rues.

Me remarque l'amuse et il hausse les épaules en sortant ce genre de sourire séducteur qui intrigue toutes demoiselles en chaleur si j'ose dire. Nous restons silencieux jusqu'à ce que Roy m'indique de le suivre sur la terrasse d'un bar nocturne, à l'écart des couples venus dîner aux chandelles.

\- C'est mignon, soufflai-je en observant une bougie rose au centre de la table.

\- Tu ne dois pas être à Central depuis longtemps, toi…Il y en a partout des décorations comme celle-ci. C'est pour préparer les festivités de l'été.

…Eté ? Mais…il y a deux jours on était à peine en automne, comment pourrait-on avoir reculé ou avancé comme ça ?

\- Excusez-moi pour cette question mais…quel jour sommes-nous exactement ?

\- Le 22 juin pourquoi ?

\- 22 juin ?! M'exclamai-je alors que le serveur vient prendre nos commandes.

Non, tu es en train de te foutre de moi, avoue, dis le et on rira quelques secondes avant de reprendre…la chaleur ambiante me confirme ses dires. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois pas que le colonel commande à ma place et laisse le serveur repartir à l'intérieur du bar.

\- Je sais que je vous ai déjà posé cette question, d'où venez-vous exactement ?

\- D'Europe.

\- Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Comment est-ce ?

\- Ca ressemble à Amestris, Creta, ça ressemble à partout. Sauf qu'en ce moment il y fait très froid.

Ma justification a pour effet d'attiser sa curiosité, je le vois dans ses yeux de charbon. Je ne cherche pas à l'aider et reporte mon attention vers les gens attablés à quelques mètres. Je songe à expliquer ma réelle situation à ce militaire, poussée par les paroles de Gracia. Pourtant, elle-même ne sait pas de quoi ressort mon arrivée ici, un militaire reste un militaire.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous devenir chef de ce pays ? Demandai-je après un petit moment de flottement.

\- Cela vous intéresse ?

\- Ca m'intrigue tout au plus, je ne comprends pas comment on peut penser atteindre un tel poste dans un monde où l'armée prime sur la démocratie.

Je me rends vite compte que mes paroles n'étaient pas adéquates à ce moment, je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire « démocratie » dans ce monde.

\- S'il n'y avait personne pour changer les choses, cette vision de notre système restera le même dans la pensée des gens.

Bon argument, je dois bien l'accorder. Le serveur nous rapporte deux boissons puis repart s'occuper d'autre table, je fixe un moment le liquide bleu de mon verre avant de regarder Roy.

\- J'espère que vous ne cherchez pas à me souler pour que je vous livre mes secrets.

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, j'attendrai que vous le fassiez de vous-même.

Je porte le verre à mes lèvres, laissant la boisson glisser le long de ma gorge. C'est délicieux, un mélange de fruit des bois et d'autres colorants sucrés. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du goût et vide la moitié du contenu.

\- Je vois que j'ai bien visé sur vos goûts.

J'acquiesce en déposant mon verre sur la nappe à carreau. Je soupire en m'apercevant que je suis sûrement coincée ici jusqu'au moment où je vais lâcher le morceau. Si Edward a pu activer le cercle de transmutation, cela veut dire que l'alchimie est forcément la clé pour passer le portail entre nos deux mondes. Cela signifie que je dois en apprendre plus sur l'alchimie et trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à repartir.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en alchimie ?

Pour me répondre, Roy tend sa main – dont je ne remarque le gant ignifugé que maintenant – et claque son pouce et son index. Une petite flamme en jaillit, c'est…magique ? Non, alchimique, mais c'est vraiment compliqué d'imaginer un instant que ce que je vois là est une pure science ancestrale.

\- Impressionnant, murmurai-je en admirant la chaleur émanant de ses doigts. Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un ayant assez de connaissance en alchimie pour m'aider, je voudrai des informations sur un cercle de transmutation en particulier.

\- Tu devrais aller voir le Fullmetal dans ce cas. C'est un alchimiste d'état reconnu pour ses connaissances en alchimie. Il est à Central pour le moment.

Le Fullmetal ? Intéressant, raison de plus pour rester chez Gracia pour le moment, j'aurai l'occasion de le chercher.

\- Maintenant ai-je le droit de vous demander quelque chose en retour ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je sincèrement.

\- Vous voyez le grand blond qui était à côté de moi tout à l'heure ?

Je hoche la tête en me remémorant le personnage à la cigarette bien pendue.

\- Il semblerait qu'en ce moment, il soit légèrement déprimé et j'aimerai lui remonter le moral.

\- En quoi pourrai-je vous aider ?

D'un air plus sérieux, Roy se penche en avant, les coudes sur la table et les mains croisées de telle sorte que je vois à peine ses lèvres bouger.

\- Avant d'être muté à Central, nous officiions à la caserne d'East City, Havoc avait commencé une brève relation avec une bibliothécaire là-bas avant de me suivre. Je voudrai simplement que vous lui écriviez une lettre en vous faisant passer pour cette femme.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser, la proposition du colonel n'était pas aussi dérangeante. Je suis une étudiante en littérature après tout, il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour écrire ce bout de papier.

\- Je peux savoir comment se prénommait cette jeune femme ? Et aussi, s'il y a des choses que je peux évoquer ou au contraire que je ne puisse pas. Sans oublier, dois-je écrire comme une fille en fleur ou bien en femme fatale ?

Mes questions provoquent une légère moquerie de mon interlocuteur, pourtant, je suis très sérieuse. Il y a tellement de nuance à apporter dans nos mots lorsqu'on veut transmettre un message qu'il faut que je sache exactement vers quoi je devrai aller.

\- Contente-toi d'avoir l'air féminine et de montrer de l'affection.

Me voir confier une demande d'un militaire, si on m'avait dit, je n'y aurai probablement pas cru. Toujours est-il que demain risque d'être mouvementé, je dois écrire la lettre, aider Gracia mais aussi recherche ce « Fullmetal » tant qu'il est encore en ville. Je la retournerai s'il le faut, je dois retourner dans mon monde.

Nous développons des conversations plus anodines au fil de la soirée. Je fais bien attention à ne pas fuiter d'informations concernant l'autre monde tout en restant crédible mais il se fait tard et Roy doit me raccompagner jusque mon nouveau logis avant de disparaitre d'un signe amical. J'attends un instant, adossée contre le bois de la porte, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé de Central. Une sensation désagréable m'envahit en même temps que le vent, un sentiment qui pourrait s'apparenter à la peur, la perte de repère. Je me demande ce que font Edward et Alphonse en ce moment et s'ils ont ressenti la même chose que moi en ce moment.


	17. Chapter 17 : Destruction

De faibles rayons de lumière filtrant des rideaux suffisent à me tirer de mon sommeil. J'ai très mal dormi malgré le confort du lit proposé par mon hôte. L'image d'Edward activant le cercle de transmutation me revenait sans cesse en tête, ainsi que les histoires racontées par Alphonse. Histoires ou balivernes ? J'aimerai bien le savoir au final. Incapable de rester au fond de mon lit, je saute en dehors des couvertures et enfile une nouvelle tenue préparée par Gracia. J'ai la vague impression qu'elle me prend pour sa poupée, ce qui est loin de me déplaire vu la qualité de ses choix.

Je descends la série de marche me séparant de la cuisine, une odeur de pain perdu émane de la pièce. A grands pas, je me glisse derrière la cuisinière et la salue joyeusement, cachant la fatigue marquée sur mon visage. La petite Elysia est déjà attablée et réclame son bonjour. Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace comme si je la connaissais depuis plusieurs années. Ce geste eut pour effet de me monter les larmes aux yeux, je cherchais à évacuer la peur et le manque par câlin. Je me retiens finalement de craquer et m'assois à côté de ma nouvelle princesse.

\- Alors, ce rendez-vous ?

\- Je dois bien avouer que Roy est charmant et qu'il m'a été plus ou moins utile.

\- Je te l'avais dit, ce n'est pas un mauvais homme, contrairement à certains de l'armée, il reste l'espoir que les choses changent un jour dans ce pays.

Je reste interdite devant ses paroles, je n'avais pas forcément changé d'avis par rapport à l'organisation politique des lieux. Donner le pouvoir à quiconque sait se servir des armes me paraissait bien dangereux. Bien que chez nous ces armes soient en possession d'hommes qui ne savent pas les manier. Je me demande quelle situation je préfèrerai.

\- Je dois m'occuper du magasin de fleurs aujourd'hui, reprit Gracia en nous servant une assiette de pain perdu. Ca ne te dérange pas de garder Elysia ?

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama la gamine en brandissant sa fourchette. On pourra jouer au salon de coiffure comme ça !

J'acquiesce en avalant une bouchée du petit déjeuner, j'en profiterai pour écrire un brouillon pour la lettre que Roy m'a demandée.

* * *

Après avoir aidé la jeune femme à faire la vaisselle, je me pose près de la table basse avec une feuille et des crayons de dessin. Je prépare d'autres feuilles pour que la petite puisse dessiner à côté de moi le temps que j'écrive. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, Gracia a déjà quitté la maison, me laissant le petit monstre courant bruyamment à travers le salon.

\- Tu fais quoi grande-sœur ?

\- J'écris une lettre à un ami.

Les yeux d'Elysia se mettent à briller et s'écrie qu'elle veut en faire une aussi. Lui tendant la boite de crayons, elle se met à rêvasser avant de tracer des lignes sur le morceau de papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en fixant sa feuille au dessus de son épaule.

\- Je fais un dessin pour mes grands-frères, quand ils passeront me voir ! S'écria-t-elle en brandissant fièrement son crayon bleu.

Sa réaction me fait sourire, je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler ses frères. Pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur ma lettre. Je commence par écrire quelques phrases bateaux du genre « ton départ a créé un vide à East City » ou encore « J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de bientôt nous revoir ». Cependant, je finis par bloquer au bout d'un paragraphe, le manque d'information nuit un peu à mes idées.

\- Elysia, si tu avais un amoureux, tu lui écrirais quoi comme mot ?

La petite parait réfléchir un bon moment avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Je lui dirai qu'il pourrait venir s'amuser dans mon jardin et qu'on jouerait ensemble à papa et maman !

Je pouffe de rire à son air très sérieux, j'avais du mal à imaginer le lieutenant recevoir une invitation à jouer dans un jardin d'enfant. Je vais devoir me passer de son aide cette fois. De temps en temps, je jette des coups d'œil au dessin d'Elysia, je perçois le début d'un bonhomme, plutôt petit aux cheveux blonds. En voyant mon regard curieux, elle se penche sur la feuille et m'ordonne de ne pas regarder tant que ce n'était pas fini.

\- Pffeuh, t'es pas drôle, râlai-je pour la faire craquer.

Mais rien y fait, elle se concentre sur ses divers coups de crayon. Reportant mon attention sur mon devoir, je brode une dizaine de ligne supplémentaire sur le fait que ma fausse union avec Havoc était si passionnelle que mon âme en souffre depuis si longtemps. Cela donne un aspect tellement théâtrale que j'hésite à effacer les passages trop gênants.

\- J'ai fini ! S'exclama Elysia. Regarde !

Je dépose à mon tour mes ustensiles et prends le dessin de la petite brune dans les mains. Un détail me frappe violemment, si violemment que je me retiens de pousser un cri. Un soleil au milieu d'un ciel semi nuageux, un grand jardin ou une prairie fleurie recouvre le sol. Au milieu de celui-ci jouent trois personnes aux visages heureux. La première est une petite fille cueillant des marguerites, ressemblant à ma protégée. La deuxième est un jeune homme blond tout de noir vêtu, ses cheveux sont tellement long sur le dessin que je doutais que ce ne soit une fille. L'aspect qui me trouble le plus est le troisième personnage, une sorte de bonhomme en forme de caisse ou de rectangles superposés gris avec un long tissu blanc greffé au casque. Leur ressemblance à Edward et Alphonse ne peut pas être totalement anodine, j'ai beau cherché, je ne vois personne pouvant correspondre avec ce genre d'apparence. Je me tourne vers Elysia, gravée d'un énorme sourire en attendant mon avis.

\- Tu connais Edward et Alphonse ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand, sans renoncer à sa bonne humeur, elle se met à rire en récupérant son œuvre afin d'ajuster plusieurs éléments.

\- Ce sont mes grands-frères !

C'est bien ce que j'avais pensé, donc si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas impossible que je les croise dans cette ville quand ils viendront lui rendre visite.

\- Ce sont tes amis aussi ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien…je dirai que je les connais de loin.

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Je me frappe mentalement de ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt à Gracia si elle les connaissait, cela aurait été logique, au vu des événements. Au bout de 5 minutes de réflexion, je laisse la petite ranger les crayons de dessin tandis que je signe au bas de la lettre par le doux nom de « Karenne ».

* * *

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à jouer au salon de coiffure dans le jardin, le temps est propice à une balade ou des activités de pleine air. J'attends patiemment le retour de Gracia pour lui demander où se trouve le quartier général de Central pour y trouver Mustang. L'arrière de la maison ressemble étrangement à chez moi, j'ai l'impression d'y avoir invité une copine pour jouer. Dans l'état actuel des choses, j'ai presque du mal à croire que je suis bientôt majeure.

\- Maman ! Hurla Elysia en l'apercevant de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Nous nous levons et partons l'aider à débarrasser les courses, je suis surprise en la voyant me tendre une boule de vêtements.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de porter autre chose que mes vieux habits tout délavés.

Sur le coup, je ne sais quoi dire, la remercier bien évidemment, mais j'ai la vague impression d'avoir une deuxième maman malgré moi. Elle me montre tellement d'affection qu'on dirait que je suis ici depuis plusieurs mois. Je me contente de bredouiller des remerciements en partant trier les boites de conserve.

\- Gracia, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où se trouve le QG de Central ? Je dois impérativement rendre visite au colonel pour une de ses demandes.

En sortant, elle m'indique le chemin à emprunter pour y arriver au plus vite. Néanmoins, elle m'indique que l'entrée est gardée par des militaires afin d'éviter l'affluence de civil dans les affaires de l'armée. Il va donc falloir que je trouve une autre façon de le contacter.

En suivant à la lettre la direction indiquée par la mère au foyer, je vagabonde dans les rues principales de Central. J'ai la désagréable sensation d'être épiée par les habitants de cette ville, probablement car personne ne m'a jamais vu ici. Pourtant, en tant que ville centrale d'Amestris, elle devrait être le carrefour des autres pays. Je tente en vain de regarder devant moi tandis que des bruits de commérage fuitent à tout va.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion retentit à quelques rues d'ici. Un long silence s'en suivit, certains citadins rebroussent rapidement le chemin alors que la plupart, comme moi, restent immobile à fixer la sortie de la rue. Une deuxième explosion, cette fois, je vois des morceaux de brique voler au loin, comme si on s'amusait à détruire des murs. Cette situation n'est pas normale, c'est ce que me fait comprendre la réaction des gens autour de moi, ils courent dans la direction opposée pendant que je continue mon chemin. Un vendeur prenant la fuite me somme de m'enfuir à mon tour, je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils doivent se tromper.

Tout à coup, le bruit de détonation se fait de nouveau entendre, cette fois-ci accompagné d'une faible lumière et d'un brouillard de poussière. Les gens encore présents se mettent à crier en prenant à leur tour leur jambe à leur cou. De mon côté, je me colle à un mur afin d'observer sans être vue. Je reconnais sans mal la lumière d'une transmutation, serait-ce un alchimiste qui fait tout ce boucan ?

\- Hey les civils, vous êtes tarés ou quoi ?! Cria une voix grave au loin. Dégagez !

Une série de militaire débarque au fond de notre rue, ils s'adressent aux commerçants n'ayant pas encore déguerpi et probablement à moi. Pourtant, je ne compte pas partir pour autant, je veux voir ce qui créé autant de mouvement dans cette ville. De nouvelles voix s'élèvent pour m'ordonner de partir d'ici, je ne les écoute pas et, au contraire, vais à leur rencontre.

\- Petite insensée ! Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'on t'a demandé ?!

\- Eh attendez, dites-moi ce qui se passe d'abord ! Ordonnai-je seulement à deux mètres du groupe.

Ils possèdent tous au moins un gun, je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai, malgré le métier de mon père et si on omet les jouets en plastique de mes grands-frères. Au moment où je compte m'approcher un peu plus, l'un d'eux dirige le canon dans ma direction.

\- Tu es un ennemi de l'armée ?! Tu essaies de faire diversion ?!

Woah, si je pouvais arrêter de me prendre des menaces de mort au moins une semaine, j'avoue que ça me ferait des vacances.

\- Mais non ! Bafouillai-je en montrant mes mains en signe de paix. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi une troupe de militaire est déployée ici. C'est tout naturel n'est-ce pas ?

Ses collègues reportent leur attention vers la rue où s'élèvent d'autres bruits d'explosion. Je ne suis pas enclin à partir et le militaire garde son arme en position offensive.

\- Nom, prénom. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Son attitude m'horripile au plus haut point, il suffirait simplement qu'il m'explique la raison de ce chahut pour que je m'en aille. Ignorant le danger auquel je m'exposais, je croise les bras en dessous de la poitrine et soutiens le regard.

\- Lorène. A mon tour, vous foutez quoi ici ?

\- La ferme, nous ne devons rien aux civils.

Alors c'est comme ça que vous vous occupez du pays ? C'est donc bien ce que je pensais, c'est limite plus déplorable.

\- Il arrive !

Qui arrive ? Je n'ai à peine le temps de le penser que le groupe en face de moi s'écarte pour laisser place un homme très rapide. Cet homme a la peau mate et les cheveux gris, ses yeux sont cachés derrière une paire de soleil, ses vêtements sont déchirés par endroit, laissant entrevoir l'immense tatouage sur son bras droit. D'un geste vif, il s'empare du visage de l'un d'eux avec sa main droite et ses marques se mettent à briller. Des éclairs de transmutation jaillissent et la peau du visage de sa victime se fend jusqu'à fondre, provoquant une hémorragie peignant les alentours de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Hurla un autre.

Le militaire tombe au sol, son visage est totalement méconnaissable. Je me fige sur place à cette vue, l'a-t-il tué d'un simple geste ? C'est qui ce mec ?! Alors que ses collègues visent le tueur avec leur arme, celui-ci évite les balles d'une vitesse incroyable et leur fait subir le même sort. Des bras explosent, des jambes brûlent, des gémissements de douleur jusqu'à leur dernier souffle ils rampent par Terre en espérant survivre mais les hémorragies sont si violentes qu'ils s'éteignent sur le coup.

A ce moment, je ne peux pas bouger, la vue des corps ensanglanté bloque ma respiration. L'homme se tourne alors vers moi, je sens son regard se poser sur mon visage, reflétant probablement toute la peur qui m'envahissait.

\- Es-tu une alchimiste toi aussi ? Me demanda-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

Que devais-je répondre ? Non, mais comment commander mes cordes vocales alors que mon propre corps refuse de se mouvoir de lui-même. Je me permets de fixer son visage, je remarque alors qu'une marque blanche est gravée entre son nez et son front. Quel étrange personnage mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de m'attarder dessus.

\- Hum, de toute évidence tu ressembles à une civile mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas trainer avec ces types si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort qu'eux. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

En énonçant ces paroles, le tueur s'approche de moi et agrippe mon poignet en guise de menace. Cela a pour effet de détendre mes muscles et j'essaie de me défaire de son entrave.

\- Parce que ceux qui ont tué mon peuple ne savent pas ce qu'est la souffrance. Murmura-t-il en serrant de plus en plus ma peau.

Je me mords les dents de rage, je ne veux rien laisser transparaître et prier pour qu'il me laisse repartir. Un hoquet de surprise traverse ma voix lorsque le tatouage sur son bras se remet à rougir. J'ai l'étrange sensation que mon sang bouillonne sous ses doigts. Ma dernière pensée va à l'autre monde.

\- Dégage ! S'exclama une voix au loin.

Mon poignet est libéré, mon corps vacille contre un mur, projeté par la force de mon bourreau d'un jour. Des bruits de tir résonnent dans notre direction. En ouvrant les yeux, je vois l'homme sur le point de s'enfuir. Il lève le regard sur moi et m'attrape la main pour m'obliger à le suivre, limitant ainsi les coups de feu par les militaires ayant repéré ma présence.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Hurlai-je forcée à courir à un rythme indécent.

\- Je ne compte pas te tuer pour le moment.

Si ça devait me rassurer c'est loin d'être réussi ! Nous sillonnons les rues à une vitesse folle, s'engouffrant dans des ruelles de plus en plus éloignées du centre, toujours suivit par des cris pouvant s'apparenter à des ordres.

Alors que nous empruntons un énième passage, une forme sortant du ciel interrompt notre course. L'homme s'arrête tout en gardant possession de ma main, j'aurai trop peur de m'en défaire au risque de la perdre dans les secondes qui suivent.

\- Te revoilà Fullmetal, je pensais que tu avais quitté l'armé pendant tout ce temps, je vois que je vais devoir te rajouter sur la liste des alchimistes à me débarrasser.

L'inconnu se redresse, sa longue veste rouge et ses cheveux blonds coiffés en tresse cachent son visage. « Fullmétal » ? C'est donc lui que Mustang m'avait conseillé.

\- Sache que tant que tu tueras des innocents on ne te lâchera pas, Scar.

Scar ? C'est lui le monsieur méchant là ? Mon « sauveur » se tourne alors vers nous pour faire face à son adversaire. Je crois rêver un instant en me rendant compte que ce n'est personne d'autre qu'Edward Elric. Celui-ci ne semble pas me reconnaitre, trop concentré à regard ce Scar.

\- Vous les alchimistes vous utilisez des procédés qui vont à l'encontre de la religion et vous vous prenez pour l'unique Dieu. Chacun d'entre vous doit être éradiqué de cette Terre.

Etrange, ce discours ne m'est pas inconnu, « ceux qui se prennent pour Dieu », quelqu'un d'autre avait dit ça, mais je ne me souviens plus exactement qui. Edward frappe dans ses mains et place sa main gauche sur la droite. Dans un éclair lumineux, son gant se déchire pour laisser place à une lame aiguisée dans le prolongement de sa main de métal. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à une transmutation dans ce monde.

Lorsqu'Edward s'apprêtait à bondir au visage de l'assassin, celui-ci me place devant lui comme bouclier humain. Le jeune homme blond est forcé de s'arrêter pour ne pas me blesser, ce qui, je l'avoue, ne m'aurait pas tellement étonné de sa part.

\- Utilisez des civils pour te défendre, tu nous as habitué à mieux Scar, souffla une voix dans notre dos.

Je reconnais sans peine la voix grave et assurée de Mustang, un coup d'œil en arrière nous permet de voir une troupe de militaire armé et prêt à tirer. Toujours d'un sang froid inhumain, Scar me pousse violemment vers Edward avant de s'enfuir en grimpant à l'une des façades de la ruelle. Ni une, ni deux, la troupe s'engage à nouveau dans une course poursuite agrémentée de coup de feu et de hurlement.

De mon côté, Edward m'avait rattrapé, m'évitant une lourde chute sur le bitume. Ma main droite commençait vraiment à me faire mal, pourquoi faut-il toujours que les détraqués s'attaquent à mes bras ? Les jambes, c'est pas mal non plus…Au bout de quelques minutes à reprendre mon souffle, je me redresse et constate que je suis toujours dans l'espace vital du dit « fullmétal ». Nos yeux se croisent, vu sa tête, je pense qu'il a enfin percuté qui j'étais.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, murmurai-je toujours à bout de souffle.

\- Toi ici ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici avec Scar ?

Il doit avoir pris un coup sur la tête pour oublier que c'est de sa faute principalement si je suis dans cette merde. Je soupire bruyamment quand des bruits de pas se rapprochent de nous, distinguant sans peine le bruit de déplacement métallique d'Alphonse.

\- Grand-frère ! Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien ?

Reculant de trois pas, je salue l'armure d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Lorène ? M'appela-t-il avant de m'attirer dans ses bras au point de m'en étouffer. Tu n'as rien ? Je suis si content que tu ailles bien !

Hum…depuis quand sommes nous devenus aussi proches ? Il faut dire que j'ai toujours en tête la « trahison » de son frère.

\- Bien n'est pas le mot exactement mais on va dire que je vis. S'il te plait, je commence à manquer d'air…

Il s'écarte de moi et s'excuse vivement, trop mignon, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, se justifia Edward en comprenant ma soudaine mauvaise humeur. Si je devais choisir entre protéger mon frère et le laisser aux mains de Laetitia, le choix était vite fait.

Je l'ai bien vu que tu n'as pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Maintenant, assume les conséquences. Non, je ne lui dirai pas à haute voix, il devrait le comprendre tout seul. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre capable de m'aider à retourner dans mon monde, il est hors de question que je m'associe à Edward.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Laetitia ? Me demanda Alphonse pour changer de sujet.

\- Non et encore bien, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait accomplir en venant ici sinon, je te l'aurai dit.

J'insiste sur le « te » en guise de pique envers Edward, j'ai envie de lui montrer que j'ai confiance en Alphonse mais pas en lui.

\- Hé les jeunes, vous n'avez rien ? S'inquiéta le lieutenant Havoc en s'approchant de nous.

\- Vous ne poursuivez pas Scar ?

\- On vient de perdre sa trace dans les égouts et c'est pas tout ça mais il y a pas mal de corps à ramasser avant de laisser les civils sortir.

S'ils parlent des quatre cinq militaires à qui ils manquent des visages et des membres, effectivement, ce serait bien de les enlever. Rien que cette image me donne des sueurs froides et me provoque des nausées.

\- Tiens, encore toi, ajouta-t-il en me regardant. Tu connais les frères Elric ?

\- On va dire, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Vous savez où je peux trouver le colonel Mustang ?

\- Il est avec Armstrong pour inspecter les égouts mais ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses lui parler pour le moment. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai ce qu'il m'a demandé hier soir. Tant pis, je passerai lui apporter au quartier général dès que possible.

\- Ou on peut le faire à ta place, proposa Edward dans mon dos.

\- Je peux le faire seule. Dis-je d'un ton sec.

Ma réponse jette une froid dans la conversation, ce qui aurait clairement pu me faire rire. Je décide de retourner chez Gracia, saluant au passage Alphonse et le lieutenant.

* * *

Après ma petite mésaventure, je retourne chez Gracia et par besoin, lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé. Elle me gronde légèrement de ne pas avoir écouté les militaires qui me sommaient de reculer mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tout ce qui me dérange, c'est la réponse d'Edward, je m'attendais peut-être à des excuses mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça lui ait effleuré l'esprit.

\- Edward et Alphonse sont des gentils garçons, dit-elle pour me calmer. Alphonse est très prévoyant, tandis qu'Edward fonce toujours tête baissée, ce sont des garçons après tout, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

Ces arguments ne suffisent pas à baisser ma colère, de toute façon, de ce que je comprends, ils voyagent beaucoup, je ne les verrai bientôt plus à Central, si je reste dans cette ville.

* * *

La nuit a été porteuse de conseil, je me lève en avance, la maison dort encore. N'oubliant pas la lettre, je décide de sortir discrètement, empruntant le double des clés, et par en direction du quartier général. J'espère ne pas tomber sur un autre fouteur de trouble cette fois-ci.

Peu de gens sont de sortie, les rares personnes que je croise ouvre leur commerce ou se promène à travers la ville. Je me surprends à aimer les paysages qui s'étendent devant moi, ce monde est vraiment un retour vers le passé, du moins de ce que j'ai pu en apprendre dans les livres d'histoire.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, j'aperçois un énorme bâtiment. Une grande base militaire composée de différentes ailes ressemblant presque à des tours. Au milieu de la façade principale se dresse un drapeau sur lequel se dresse une créature étrange enfermée dans une cage. Je me demande si c'est le symbole du pays ou bien celui des alchimistes d'état, ou bien les deux.

Sur les marches de l'entrée se dresse deux militaires droits comme deux I. J'y avais songé avant de partir, j'avais donc enfilé un débardeur noir légèrement décolleté et un pantalon serrant en cuir et de simple escarpin emprunté à Gracia. Avec mes lunettes noires, je pense pouvoir me faire passer pour une secrétaire. J'avais donc emporté avec moi un bloc note trouvé dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Je m'approche donc des escaliers avant de me faire interrompre par les deux gardes.

\- Mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas autorisées à passer.

\- Je suis envoyée par Monsieur le colonel Roy Mustang, je dois m'entretenir avec lui dans les plus brefs délais.

Ma voix calme et assurée les intrigue un moment, je patiente tandis qu'ils discutent ensemble. Dans le cas contraire, je trouverai un moyen de passer par derrière.

\- Laissez-la passer, elle est avec nous.

\- Ah très bien monsieur Fullmétal.

Est-ce que je rêve ou Edward vient actuellement de détruire toute ma combine pour rentrer sans aucune aide ? Je me retiens un moment de me retourner et lui en foutre une. A la place, j'ignore et monte le restant des marches pour entrer à l'intérieur de la base.

\- Tu pourrais dire merci, pesta-t-il en revenant à ma hauteur. Je remarque alors qu'il est seul, un paquet de feuille en main.

\- Où est Alphonse ? Demandai-je en lui faisant face.

\- Il est à l'hôtel, je dois rendre un rapport à Mustang, et toi ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne.

\- Ca ne te concernait pas non plus ce que je viens de te dire.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me répondre.

J'enchainais avec un sourire victorieux. Il me lance un regard noir et peste dans sa barbe inexistante tandis que nous marchons en direction du bureau du colonel.

\- Tu connais Mustang alors, reprit-il.

\- Tu crois vraiment que si je ne réponds pas à une de tes questions, je vais répondre aux autres ?

\- Mais bordel, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable envers moi ?!

\- Parce que t'es l'enculé qui m'a attiré ici. Je me demande même si je ne te déteste pas plus que Laetitia en fin de compte.

Nous nous arrêtons au beau milieu d'un couloir, je ne pense pas que mes paroles l'aient blessé, peut-être juste surpris. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux après avoir dit ça, non pas que je n'assume pas mais je n'ai pas envie de connaitre sa réaction.

\- Je peux t'aider à retourner chez toi.

\- Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, rétorquai-je d'un ton cinglant en reprenant la marche. Si tu veux m'aider, la seule chose à faire, c'est de rester hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

N'entendant plus de bruit derrière moi, j'en conclus qu'il avait arrêté de me suivre.


	18. Chapter 18 : Confidence pour confidence

Aidée par une femme nommée Sheska du service des renseignements, je parviens finalement à trouver le bureau du colonel. Trois coups sont frappés à la porte et une réponse fuite vite de l'intérieur. J'ouvre la porte et m'engouffre dans le bureau. Une longue table regroupant les différents membres de l'équipe de Mustang se dresse au centre de la pièce. Ils lèvent leurs têtes en ma direction, certains étonnés, d'autre moins.

\- Bonjour Lorène, me salua le lieutenant Havoc.

Je le salue à mon tour et avance jusqu'au bout de la pièce vers une seconde porte, probablement le bureau personnel du colonel. Je ne prends pas la peine de me présenter aux autres et frappe de nouveau la porte avant d'entrer, cette fois, sans attendre une réponse de sa part.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si tôt. M'interpela une voix avant même que je n'ai refermé la porte.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis capable d'écrire une simple lettre en une journée. Et si ce Scar n'était pas survenu hier, vous l'auriez déjà en possession depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait la rencontre de Scar. Tu dois avoir une chance extraordinaire pour t'en être sortie indemne.

\- Il est clair que je n'ai pas eu la même chance que le régiment qui surveillait la rue dans laquelle je me trouvais. Soufflai-je en déposant l'enveloppe sur le bureau du colonel.

Au fond, j'étais assez surprise que Mustang prenne le temps de taper une conversation avec moi, je pensais que les militaires étaient des gens très occupés.

\- Vous ne deviez pas travailler ? Ajoutai-je curieuse.

\- C'est le lieutenant Hawkeye qui vous envoie me remettre à signer la paperasse ?

Voyant mon sourire amusé, il soupire en déposant son stylo.

\- M'occupez du bien être des citoyens fait aussi partie de mon travail. Havoc m'a aussi dit que tu connaissais les frères Elric. Tu devrais trouver ce que tu cherches.

\- Je pense que ce sera plus compliqué que prévu, je ne compte pas demander de l'aide à Edward.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il n'est pas le genre de personne en qui je peux faire confiance, bien que tout le monde dans ce pays s'acharne à me dire le contraire. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu vas devoir chercher très loin alors, le Fullmétal est reconnu pour être l'alchimiste le plus débrouillard en termes d'alchimie. Tu auras du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais si tu insistes, je te conseillerai d'aller à la bibliothèque de centrale pour te renseigner.

Je vois, je devinais que mon objectif n'allait pas être si simple à atteindre. Poussant un énorme soupir, je décide ne pas prendre racine ici et me dirige vers la sortie. Une fois la main sur la poignée, Mustang me coupe dans mon élan d'une nouvelle demande.

\- Tu pourrais apporter ce dossier au service des renseignements ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant une longue enveloppe brune.

S'en suivit un long silence durant lequel je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Vous me prenez pour votre larbin ? Parvins-je finalement à dire.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu vivais chez Gracia à ses frais sans pouvoir lui rendre des comptes et j'imagine que tu ne veux pas être à ses dépends.

\- Continuez, vous m'intéressez.

\- Je te propose une petite rémunération en échange de quelques travaux, tu pourras venir sans problème dans ces locaux et tu seras payée à la mission.

* * *

J'affiche un sourire crispé, il avait compris ce que je voulais en restant ici. Cependant, j'hésite un moment à accepter sa proposition. Si un jour par mégarde, un militaire se mettait en tête de savoir d'où je viens, ça pourrait être terrible pour moi. Je ne connais pas les lois de ce pays mais loin de moi l'envie de me faire guillotiner ou fusiller sur la place publique. Je ne peux pas non plus confier mes craintes au colonel, je risquerai de rater cette occasion.

Je finis par accepter silencieusement en m'emparant de ma première mission.

Allant et venant dans les couloirs du quartier général, je surprends à aimer faire des allers-retours. Après avoir apporté le dossier à Sheska, elle m'a elle-même demandé de prévenir le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross et le Sergent Broch que les frères Elric étaient de retour à Central. Certains militaires me croissant me saluent sans me demander mon prénom, ce qui me facilite la tâche. Finalement, je me demande si je ne vais pas me plaire à Central.

\- Lorène ! S'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je reconnais sans mal à la masse volumineuse derrière moi que c'est Alphonse qui m'appelle. Je m'en vais joyeusement à sa rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui explique le petit boulot que m'a confié Mustang ainsi que ce que je comptais faire en ce qui concerne mon retour dans l'autre monde.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il, tu ne devrais pas bouder mon frère, je pense qu'il veut sincèrement t'aider et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- C'est bien gentil Alphonse mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de…

\- On dirait que la jeunesse flâne toujours, même ici.

Tiens, je ne connais pas cette voix, elle est très grave et limite un peu vieille. Je me décale d'Alphonse pour apercevoir notre interlocuteur. C'était un autre homme en uniforme, plutôt vieux, les cheveux noirs très courts et un bandeau cachant son œil gauche. Il avance vers nous avec un air à la fois chaleureux et froid, je ne saurai l'exprimer.

\- Bonjour monsieur Alphonse Elric et mademoiselle… ?

\- Lorène, j'aide le colonel Mustang à effectuer quelques tâches.

\- Intéressant, murmura-t-il.

Plus j'observais son visage, plus il m'était familier. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette silhouette pourtant je ne me souviens pas à avoir eu affaire à lui dans le passé.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle créature à Central. D'où venez-vous mademoiselle Lorène ?

La question fatidique, il fallait que ce soit lui qui me la pose. Au silence d'Alphonse, je comprends que ce n'est pas forcément quelqu'un à qui on tape la conversation tranquillement. Je cherche une réponse cohérente alors que l'armure prend la parole à ma place.

\- C'est une amie de Résembool, elle est venue nous voir Edward et moi.

Sa réponse semble lui convenir car il ne s'y attarde pas plus, il poursuit la discussion avec Alphonse sur le retour de son frère à Central. De mon côté, je suis toujours à la recherche du sosie de ce militaire, il est clair que son visage est familier, mais où ?

\- Vous passez le bonjour à votre frère, conclut-il en partant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Etrange personnage…

\- Ca va Lorène ? S'inquiéta Alphonse en voyant mon visage embêté.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- C'est le généralissime King Bradley, c'est le chef de l'armée d'Amestris ou encore le Fuhrer.

…Fuhrer. Mon sang se glace littéralement à l'entente de ce titre, le chef d'ici ? Un dictateur sanguinaire ou bien rien avoir avec ce à quoi je m'attends ?

\- Lorène ? Tu deviens toute blanche ça va ?

La main de l'armure posée sur mon épaule m'aide à revenir à moi peu à peu. Je refuse de lui dire ce à quoi je pense. Je comprends finalement ce qui me trouble depuis tout à l'heure. Cet homme…dans notre monde et part le passé était le sosie de Staline, un chef de l'ex URSS au 20ème siècle. Je vous passerai la leçon d'histoire mais c'était un homme inhumain, de ce qu'il est écrit dans mes livres d'histoires. Cependant, la chose qui me trouble le plus, c'est son titre, « fuhrer », un sombre personnage de mon monde portait également ce titre et son histoire est plus proche de la mienne que celle de Staline.

\- Ca te dit de sortir un moment ? Me proposa-t-il ignorant probablement mon dilemme intérieur.

J'acquiesce et marche à côté de lui par automatisme. Comment s'enlever tous ses détails, j'aurai peur à chaque fois que je vais le croiser dorénavant…

Une fois en dehors des murs du quartier général, je suis Alphonse à travers quelques rues, je reste silencieuse tandis qu'il tente à plusieurs reprises d'entamer une conversation. J'ai la tête légèrement ailleurs et n'arrive pas à revenir sur terre.

\- Comme je disais tout à l'heure, répéta l'armure pour me sortir une nouvelle fois de mon mutisme, tu devrais avoir une vraie conversation avec Ed, il n'est pas méchant.

C'est ce que tous les gens en ce monde veulent me dire. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'étude. Son acte se traduit pour moi par de la crainte envers Laetitia. Comment peut-on se faire appeler l'un des alchimistes les plus réputés du pays en ayant peur d'une simple fille inoffensive ? Bon, j'avoue, elle a déjà mis ma vie en danger quelques fois mais inoffensive pour eux.

\- Si le mec a peur de Laetitia au point de faire ce qu'elle lui demande, je ne cherche pas plus loin tu sais.

Un petit silence suivit mon argument, Alphonse lance des coups d'œil tout autour de nous avant de nous engager dans une rue moins fréquentée.

\- Ecoute-moi sans m'interrompre, murmura-t-il en m'indiquant un endroit à l'abri des regards. Je t'avais parlé il y a quelques jours d'une erreur qu'Edward et moi avions faite pour nous retrouver comme ça. En vérité, nous avons tenté une transmutation humaine pour ramener notre mère à la vie. Nous voulions tellement revoir son sourire et nous pensions à cette époque être capables de l'impossible. Au final, j'ai perdu mon corps et Edward a perdu sa jambe droite. Et si je suis là à te parler aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il a sacrifié son bras pour attacher mon âme à cette armure pour que je reste en vie d'une certaine façon. Depuis, nous nous sommes promis de ne jamais mourir et de retrouver chacun nos corps.

Il marque une pause dans son histoire, je commence à me sentir mal de m'acharner en plus sur eux au vu de ce qu'ils ont vécu.

\- Je ne cherche pas à te faire changer d'avis sur Edward mais s'il fait parfois des choses sans réfléchir, je sais que ce n'est pas pour blesser les autres. Il pense à moi en premier et on ne saurait y faire autrement. Réfléchis y, on peut toujours t'aider à retrouver ton monde comme on l'a fait.

Je prends mon temps pour réfléchir, il est clair que dans un sens il a raison, Edward n'a pensé qu'à son frère sur le coup. Pourtant, j'ai une irrésistible envie de lui faire payer son geste, ou bien de le faire chier tout court en représailles. Toujours est-il que je ne réponds pas tout de suite à son argumentaire et continue de flâner dans les rues de Centrale.

\- Dis Alphonse, repris-je avec hésitation. Vu que tu es enfermé dans cette armure, comment ressens-tu les choses ?

Cette question me turlupinait depuis notre longue conversation dans le hangar. J'avais peur de le vexer ou de toucher un point sensible mais Alphonse ne parait pas choqué et me répond calmement.

\- Je ne saurai pas vraiment te répondre…c'est comme si je vivais sans ressentir, je vois les objets, les gens, je peux même les toucher mais je ne sais pas dire s'ils sont chauds, froids, leur texture. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ressentir de la joie ou de la peine mais au final, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que mon âme se souvient de ces émotions ou bien parce que je les imagine.

C'est fascinant…moi qui ne connaissait pas l'existence de l'alchimie il y a encore quelques semaines, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionnée par le boulot fait autour des frères Elric. Je comprends leur réputation.

\- Même si je n'y connais rien, je suis sûre que tu ressens vraiment les choses.

\- Personne ne saurait le savoir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus triste.

Nous arrêtons notre marche un moment. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, je cherche dans la rue une échoppe particulière. Une fois trouvée, je demande à Alphonse de m'attendre deux minutes. La meilleure façon de voir s'il peut avoir des sentiments, c'est de le prendre au dépourvu. Je m'engouffre donc chez un marchand de fleur et demande une rose, la plus rouge possible. Une chance pour moi que les quelques militaires que j'ai aidés m'ont donné un pourboire suffisant pour payer mon achat.

Je ressors silencieusement du magasin, la rose cachée dans mon dos et m'approche de l'armure.

\- Tends tes mains, ordonnai-je d'une voix douce.

Il m'obéit, au même instant, je sors la rose et la dépose dans les mains d'Alphonse et les entoure avec les miennes.

\- C'est pour toi.

A ce moment, il étouffe un léger bruit de surprise, ce qui m'arrache un sourire victorieux. Lui, ne semble pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

\- Merci mais…

\- Pas de mais. Quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien ne peux pas être pris au dépourvu quand on lui offre quelque chose. Que tu me croies ou pas, pour moi, tu as bel et bien des sentiments sous ta carcasse.

Sur ce, n'attendant pas sa réaction, je tourne les talons et lui dis au revoir. Non pas que je n'ai plus envie de discuter avec lui, je suis surtout gênée de ce que je venais de faire.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ici quand y a pas de psychopathe…râlai-je en exécutant mes corvées ménagères.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Lorène ? Me demanda Gracia dans une autre pièce.

\- Non rien !

J'aurai dû attendre de changer de monde pour faire pour la première fois la vaisselle. Et au final, j'ai bien fait, comment peut-on aimer se brûler les mains dans une eau bouillante à nettoyer de la porcelaine et du fer ? Voyant mon désarroi, ma petite princesse arrive ma rescousse, me proposant de m'aider à la terminer. Je refuse, je ne suis déjà pas très délicate avec des objets cassants alors je n'imagine pas une petite fille le faire.

\- Ah Lorène, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai croisé Edward en ville tout à l'heure. Il parait que tu ne veux plus lui parler ?

La sale commère ce garçon, franchement j'aurai pas cru. J'enchaine par un rire gêné, à croire que tous les gens que je croise sont au courant.

\- Franchement, tu ne devrais pas faire la tête pour des choses aussi futiles !

\- Il vous a dit quoi exactement ?

\- Que tu voulais « qu'il disparaisse de ta vue à cause d'un différend avec une autre fille ». Je ne savais pas que tu étais jalouse.

Je manque de faire tomber une assiette chaude sur le carrelage. Elle est bien bonne celui-là, il aurait pu trouver une autre raison pour ne pas apporter des soupçons, je passe pour quoi moi là dedans ?

\- C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Elysia d'une moue boudeuse. Grande sœur ne peut pas être amoureuse de Grand frère ! Et puis il a dit qu'il se marierait avec moi quand je serai plus grande !

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Elysia et c'est pour ça que Grande sœur ne s'approche plus de Grand frère, car il s'amuse à draguer Grande sœur !

Tiens, balle au centre, à toi de te démerder avec elle maintenant. La petite parait choquée de mes paroles tandis que Gracia soupire de plus belle, je devrai arrêter de pervertir Elysia, elle risquerait de devenir un être maléfique.

\- Pourtant ils sont gentils…répéta-t-elle une dernière fois sans conviction.

\- Je n'ai rien contre Alphonse, l'interrompis-je en déposant l'assiette. Au contraire, lui je le trouve génial.

M'apercevant du regard insistant de la mère de famille, je décide d'essuyer vite fait les derniers couverts et d'emmener Elysia dans sa chambre pour lui raconter une histoire.

\- Quelle histoire veux-tu entendre ? Demandai-je en scrutant les livres enfantins dans l'étagère.

\- J'ai déjà vu toutes les histoires, raconte-moi une autre ! Réclama-t-elle en serrant un de ses oursons en peluche dans ses bras.

Une autre histoire ? J'essaie de me souvenir des histoires que mon frère me racontait étant enfant mais aucune ne me vient en tête. Et pour les Disney, je risquerai de raconter les mauvaises fins, je ne pense pas qu'une petite fille de son âge ait envie de savoir la véritable fin de la petite sirène ou du petit chaperon rouge. Ah, je sais.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de Chihiro ?

\- Nan, raconte !

Elle se couche sur son ours en peluche, ses grands yeux verts rivés vers moi.

\- C'est l'histoire d'une petite fille appelée Chihiro, elle vivait dans un beau village avec son papa et sa maman. Un jour, elle fut forcée de déménager dans une autre ville. Sur la route, son papa se trompa de chemin et atterrit à l'entrée d'un grand tunnel. Chihiro ne voulait pas entrer dans ce sombre endroit mais son papa et sa maman s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et elle fut obligée de les accompagner. L'endroit était sombre et froid, Chihiro s'accrochait au bras de sa mère pour ne pas se perdre. Quand soudain, ils aperçurent de la lumière au bout. Au loin, le vent leur rapportait le bruit des trains à l'extérieur, c'était sûrement une ancienne gare. Ils sortirent finalement de l'autre bout du tunnel qui donnait sur un chemin de terre, non loin d'un ancien parc, visiblement désert. La petite Chihiro ne voulait pas s'aventurer plus loin, mais une nouvelle fois, ses parents l'en contraignirent.

Au fur et à mesure que je raconte l'histoire comme je l'avais vue, la petite se captive et m'encourage à continuer. Au fond, j'étais contente d'avoir une oreille attentive, j'adore cette histoire et d'autant plus la raconter à une personne intéressée, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Au bout de quelques péripéties, Elysia commençait à fermer les yeux et peinait à écouter chacune de mes paroles. Je lui promets de lui raconter la suite le lendemain et la couche correctement sur son lit avant de quitter la pièce, un regard amuser vers la bambine.

* * *

Le lendemain, je décide de reprendre le bloc note de la cuisine et cette fois, de repartir en direction de la bibliothèque de Central. S'il faut que je fasse mes recherches à partir de vieux bouquins probablement incompréhensible pour quelqu'un de mon monde, alors je n'aurai pas d'autre choix.

Confortablement installée à une table, enfermée derrière deux pilles de livre, je commence à feuilleté les premières pages d'un ouvrage simple sur l'alchimie. Aux premières lignes, je bloque, les termes utilisés me sont pratiquement étrangers, j'ai l'impression que c'est un mélange d'un langage soutenu et scientifique. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas Wikipédia ici, ce serait tellement plus simple.

La bibliothèque est presque vide, pas étonnant vu l'heure, seuls les férus de lecture campent ici dès l'aube ou alors les gens comme moi…y en a-t-il d'autre dans mon cas ? Ah part Laetitia, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'elle devient. Où est-elle ? Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ait atterri à Central tout comme les frères Elric et moi-même. Elle a enfin eu ce qu'elle voulait cette salope…

Cette pensée me coupe toute la concentration mise en œuvre pour travailler. Après avoir noté les quelques termes et concepts que je comprenais, je me lève et retourne dans la rangée où je l'avais emprunté. Au moment où je dépose l'ouvrage dans l'étagère, mon regarde se porte sur une personne située à à peine deux mètres, rangeant également son livre.

\- Toi, grognai-je en reconnaissant la veste rouge symbolique.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?! S'écria Edward en me pointant du doigt.

Je soupire, il a l'air pris au dépourvu, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. On dirait qu'il a vu un monstre, je suis vexée.

\- Je savais pas que j'étais monstrueuse à se point, gémis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Il fallait bien l'apprendre un jour.

Je vais le niquer. Il croit qu'il ressemble à quoi lui alors, on dirait un vieux gamin avec des extensions et des pièces de métal détaché.

\- Il me semblait que tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole, reprit-il sur un ton victorieux.

\- C'était avant de savoir qu'un certain alchimiste d'état avait raconté à Gracia que je lui piquais une crise de jalousie.

Ma réponse lui arrache un léger rire et moi c'est son visage que j'ai envie d'arracher sur le coup.

\- Ok qu'on n'a pas le droit de parler de ma provenance mais si tu pouvais éviter de raconter des bêtises sur mon compte, cela m'arrangerait tout autant.

Il reste pensif un instant avant de se rapprocher de moi, me fixant de ses deux prunelles dorées.

\- C'est vrai, j'aurai dû inventer une autre histoire, celle-ci n'est pas très crédible. Surtout depuis que tu dragues Alphonse.

Mes joues se teintent de rouge, aussi rouge que sa veste, je ne trouve pas à répondre. Pourtant, ma réaction d'hier était un minimum logique mais comment la justifier auprès cet être détestable qui prendra son pied à rire de mes moindres faits et gestes ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça une minute ?! M'énervai-je sous l'afflux de sang dominant mon visage.

Sous mon exclamation, la bibliothécaire s'approche de nous et nous sommes de nous taire. C'était un lieu public et silencieux, malgré le nombre de personne lisant vraiment dans cet endroit. Je profitais de la soudaine proximité entre Edward et moi pour chuchoter à nouveau cette phrase.

\- Si tu crois que je le drague, tu…

\- Merci.

Merci ? Un mot que j'ai entendu qu'une seule fois de sa part et c'était après avoir risqué ma vie – une fois de plus – quand Laetitia et Barry avaient enfermé Alphonse dans un local de l'école.

\- Il avait l'air heureux quand il m'a rejoint avec la rose, il ne me l'a pas dit mais je sais que ça lui a fait plaisir.

C'est à mon tour d'être bouche bée, si je ne m'attendais à recevoir de tel remerciement de sa part, j'aurai installé un microphone sur mon haut ou une caméra.

\- Il est enfermé dans cette armure depuis trop longtemps, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de lui rendre son corps. Je sais que derrière son air gentil et ses bonnes intentions, il se sent seul. Et c'est pour ça que je dois penser à lui en premier, c'est ma faute s'il est ainsi.

Ses paroles sont prononcées presque en un souffle. Le visage d'Edward se referme. Je me sens mal de lui en avoir voulu alors qu'il a déjà l'esprit occupé par plus important. Par réflexe, je franchis les derniers centimètres et enlace de mes mains son cou pour un câlin qui se veut amical. Sa respiration résonne dans mon oreille, il ne se défait pas de mon étreinte et me la rend timidement. Ce moment aurait pu être mignon si des frissons n'avaient pas pris possession de tout mon corps. Ma tête devient de plus en plus lourde et se met à tourner. Je suis prise de vertige jusqu'au moment où mon corps me dit stop. Sans savoir comment et pourquoi, mes yeux se ferment et je tombe dans l'inconscient.


	19. Chapter 19 : Mensonge

Mes paupières sont lourdes et douloureuses, pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures. Mes membres sont engourdis et mon cou me fait horriblement mal. Cependant, je prends la peine d'ouvrir les yeux afin de comprendre quels éléments me rentrent à ce point dans les côtes. Je me trouve dans une grande pièce, entourées d'étagères de livres pleine à craquer. C'est vrai…j'étais dans la bibliothèque de Central. J'en conclus donc que c'est toute la philosophie de ce monde qui me rendre dans le cul…depuis quand je suis devenue si vulgaire moi ?

Un long tissu rouge recouvre mes bras, je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir emporté une veste en sortant de chez Gracia.

\- La prochaine fois si tu pouvais éviter de t'endormir dans mes bras, ça me ferait plaisir. Râla le jeune blond assis en face de moi. T'es pas un poids plume, tu sais.

Quel tact pour saluer quelqu'un qui vient de …s'évanouir ? S'endormir ? Non, c'était autre chose, je me souviens m'être sentie très mal d'un coup, puis partir et ensuite…non, j'ai forcément dû rêver.

\- Ravie de voir que je t'ai inquiété, répondis-je ironiquement.

En descendant la couverture que j'identifie comme étant sa veste, je me rends compte de quelques marques faites à l'indélébile sur le haut de mes bras. Je panique un moment en imaginant le pire, que mon corps ait subi des marques alchimiques seulement visible maintenant mais aux rires d'Edward, je comprends vite qu'il en est l'unique responsable.

\- …T'es sérieux ?

Je voyais qu'il n'était pas en état de me fournir une réponse convenable à son acte barbare. Je cherche un moyen de voir si mon visage a lui aussi subi les assauts de son marqueur, ce qui a pour effet d'accentuer son euphorie.

\- Je pourrai crever, au moins ça te fournira de la place pour tes conneries, abruti.

Je soupire bruyamment pour appuyer ma protestation. Mes épaules sont recouvertes de symboles étranges, divers polygones dont je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir me débarrasser en une seule douche. Il fallut quelques minutes à Edward pour retrouver un état plus calme et se concentrer sur son ouvrage. J'en oublie vite l'once de sympathie que je ressentais à son égard tout à l'heure.

\- Ma revanche risque d'être piquante, pestai-je à voix basse en me levant.

J'envoie valser sa veste dans un coin poussiéreux et me dirige vers la sortie, je ne me souviens même pas la première raison de ma venue avec tout ça.

\- Au fait, pour retourner dans l'autre monde, reprit Edward d'une timbre plus bas en relevant les yeux, il y a deux choix soit on cherche Laetitia qui doit encore être à Central en ce moment, soit on repart sur le lieu où l'alchimiste nous a envoyé Al et moi chez vous.

C'est vrai…Laetitia doit avoir atterri dans le même périmètre que nous, mais elle ne connait normalement rien de plus en ce monde. A moins que…

\- Et Barry, il est toujours avec, tu penses ?

Edward hausse les épaules en fermant son livre, je demanderai à Sheska si elle peut m'éclairer à ce sujet. Après tout, c'est à ça que sert le bureau des renseignements.

\- Par contre, ajouta-t-il en rangeant l'ouvrage sur une des étagères, si tu pouvais éviter de bosser pour Mustang, ça serait pas mal pour commencer.

\- De quoi je me mêle ?

\- Ah oui, ce n'est pas comme si tu bossais pour un bâtard de première qui va se servir de toi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Deuxièmement, tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'en bossant avec des militaires, tu finirais par attirer des suspicions quant à tes origines ?

Je fais la moue en m'appuyant sur une chaise, il va me retenir encore longtemps avec ses conseils à la noix… ?

\- Tu es bien toi-même un chien mécanique de l'armée, et ça ne semble choquer personne.

\- C'est parce que Mustang couvre nos arrières.

\- Je pensais que c'était un bâtard ?

Il grogne en guise de réponse. Si je comprends bien, il faudrait que je m'acoquine avec Mustang pour être tranquille. Pas très compliqué en somme. Je décide enfin de partir, voyant que je ne tirerai rien de plus que ce que je n'ai déjà.

* * *

Après une petite escapade par les toilettes dames du quartier général de Central – où je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas que les parties visibles de mon corps qui ont subi la bêtise de ce garçon- je me rends au bureau du colonel Mustang. Devant la porte, j'hésite avant de porter 3 coups sur la porte en bois, une voix joyeuse m'invite à entrer. D'abord surprise, j'appuie sur la poignée et pénètre la pièce, veillant à bien refermer la porte derrière moi.

A peine ai-je le temps de faire face aux subordonnés de Mustang que je remarque l'air euphorique planant dans le bureau. Quatre hommes sont disposés autour d'une longue table rectangulaire, à mon arrivé, seul trois détournent leur attention vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je amusée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage béat qu'affiche Havoc, pour peu je verrai des anges tourner autour de sa tête.

\- Havoc a reçu une lettre.

Celui-ci se lève brusquement de sa chaise en brandissant une enveloppe qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

\- UNE LETTRE ? S'écria-t-il totalement euphorique. C'est bien plus qu'une simple lettre ! C'est le témoignage de l'amour d'une créature parfaite !

Sur le coup, j'aurai presque failli répondre « merci ». Je devine que c'est la soi-disant lettre d'amour que je devais écrire sous la demande du colonel.

\- Calme toi Havoc, se moqua le sous-lieutenant Breda. A tous les coups elle s'est trompée d'expéditeur.

Cette pique blase l'amoureux mais nous fait rire en contrepartie. Malgré tout, celui-ci ne se dégonfle par et repart de plus belle dans son monde parfait.

\- Dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. Après toutes ces années, Karenne pense encore à moi, tu vois, ça, c'est l'effet que doit faire un homme.

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi avec un sourire dragueur décorée de son habituelle cigarette.

\- Tu comprendras plus tard, petite.

Je lui retournerai bien le conseil si son état ne me mettait pas du baume au cœur. Ca fait du bien de voir quelqu'un aussi aveuglé par l'amour. Mais c'est toujours moins mignon quand on sait que la femme en question ne se rappelle probablement pas de lui.

\- Admettons que cette femme vous aime lieutenant, vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Quelle question ! Evidemment que je vais…mh…

Un silence s'installe tandis que le cerveau du grand blond se met à fumer. Dans la lettre, je n'ai mentionné nulle part un quelconque moyen de la contacter et l'enveloppe ne contient aucune adresse. Soudain, Havoc se redresse et me pointe du doigt.

\- Dis, toi, tu es une fille ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton – heureusement – évident.

Sa question me froisse quelques secondes, pour ne pas montrer ma frustration, je soulève discrètement mon décolleté afin de m'en affirmer. On ne sait jamais que la vérité serait joueuse.

\- Apparemment.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il peut plaire aux femmes ! Rétorqua-t-il en enlaçant amicalement mon cou de son bras droit. Il faut que tu m'aides à lui écrire une lettre.

Non…je vais pas commencer à m'embarquer une fois de plus dans ces histoires. Ca voudrait surtout dire que je m'écris des lettres d'amour à moi-même, je ne manque pas d'amour propre, merci.

\- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que…

\- J'en étais sûr, répondit-il feignant la tristesse, une fille aussi mignonne ne pouvait pas également être gentille…

Il s'effondre au pied du bureau, tremblotant comme un enfant de quatre ans à qui on vient de voler son goûter. Je ne peux pas vraiment me permettre de…

\- C'est bon, relève toi…je voulais dire qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange de t'aider ?

\- La reconnaissance d'un homme amoureux ? Tenta-t-il en m'attrapant les mains.

Levant les yeux au ciel, j'essaie de voir ce que je pourrai tirer de cette nouvelle contrainte. Quand ma récente conversation avec Edward me revient à l'esprit.

\- Dites, vous avez des informations à propos d'un certain Barry ?

Ce nom prononcé provoque un retour au calme dans le bureau, les militaires déposent leurs stylos et ferment leurs dossiers. Il semblerait que j'aie frappé dans le mille. Le plus jeune de la troupe, le sergent-chef Kain Fuery – un petit brun binoclard mignon – baisse les yeux sur la table et brise le silence.

\- Il a été arrêté il y a trois jours pas loin de l'ancien cinquième laboratoire. Il doit être sous la surveillance du généralissime de part…sa différence étonnante.

Alors il est sous contrôle militaire depuis trois jours ? Pourtant, je jurerai qu'il serait encore avec Laetitia. A moins qu'elle n'ait décidé de faire cavalier seul une fois arrivée à Shamballa, ce qui reste plus plausible.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires du généralissime, ajouta l'adjudant-chef Falman d'un ton plus sérieux. Même le colonel ne pourrait pas le voir, je pense.

Je vois, on ne rigole pas avec le roi et ses sujets. Une piste en moins à explorer, il ne m'en reste plus qu'une à suivre.

\- Du coup…tu écriras quand même la lettre ? Supplia Havoc en me faisant ses yeux de biche.

Il ne me lâchera donc jamais… ?

\- C'est d'accord, soupirai-je ignorant ses petits gémissements de joie. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux lui dire.

A tous les coups, je sens que cette histoire va mal finir. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur le lieutenant Hawkeye. D'un simple regard, elle force les autres subordonnés à se remettre au travail, cela ne lui empêche pas de m'adresse un simple sourire.

\- Vous devriez faire attention en traînant dans les parages, les civils sont rarement bien accueillis au quartier général.

\- Je comprends, transmettez mes amitiés à Mustang, je dois repartir aider Gracia.

Elle me salue brièvement avant de lancer un regard noir à Havoc toujours en train de baver sur ma lettre. Je suis sûre que ça va me retourner dessus sans même que je m'en rende compte. C'est peu rassurée que je quitte le quartier général pour retourner chez ma chaleureuse hôtesse.

* * *

\- Tu as parlé avec Grand frère ? Répéta Elysia pour la 3ème fois depuis mon retour.

Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qu'ils ont ici à me rapporter aux frères Elric. Certes, c'est pas leur présence que je suis ici aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas mariée à eux à ce que je sache…quoique, un militaire, ça doit bien gagner sa vie dans le coin. Je hoche laconiquement la tête en ponctuant le deuxième paragraphe de ma lettre, cette fois-ci, l'inspiration est plus fluide que la dernière fois. En même temps, je sais plus ou moins comment réagira la destinatrice, vu que c'est moi.

\- Grande sœur m'a dit que dès qu'il y aura de la neige, on pourra aller jouer dehors.

De la neige ? Etrange, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir parlé de neige, à moins qu'elle ait une autre « grande sœur » mais elle ne l'a jamais mentionné quand je la gardais.

\- Mais Elysia, on est en plein été, comment veux-tu qu'il neige ?

Elle grimace, je me demande ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle. Depuis que je suis rentrée, elle n'a de cesse de me poser des questions étranges, sur les créatures magiques et j'en passe, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû lui raconter l'histoire de Chihiro en fin de compte. Ecoutant notre conversation, sa mère ne tarde pas à venir nous interrompre.

\- Lorène, je peux te parler une minute ?

Lâchant mon occupation artistique, je me lève et la rejoins dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois, je revois sur son visage une expression embêtée, presque gênée de s'adresser à moi. C'est le même visage que lorsque je l'avais extirpé des deux hommes dans la rue commerçante il y a deux jours.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-je inquiète.

\- Eh bien, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup et qu'Elysia aussi, tu participes aux tâches ménagères, tu m'écoutes même si on ne se connait pas vraiment.

\- Les phrases qui commencent par des compliments se terminent souvent très mal, commentai-je en le verre qu'elle était en train d'astiquer.

Elle prend un bon moment avant de reprendre, mon regarde dévie vers Elysia, espionnant notre conversation derrière le chambrant de la porte du salon.

\- Il faut que tu partes. Finit-elle par dire.

Son visage est désolé, peiné, je ne comprends pas ce que ce retournement de situation signifie. Ne m'apprécie-t-elle pas autant qu'elle veut bien me l'avouer ? Mon visage doit exprimer tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête car elle dépose brusquement son essuie de vaisselle et attrape mes mains dans les siennes avec la plus grande douceur du monde.

\- J'ai reçu un appel cet après-midi du généralissime. Tu l'as rencontré n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis et donne un signe positif.

\- Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait passer demain pour te voir, il paraitrait que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et qu'il aimerait te parler.

Mais dans ce cas…pourquoi me faire partir ? Si Staline veut me voir, je ne vois pas dans quelle mesure on peut lui interdire.

\- Je n'en ai parlé à personne encore. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas refuser sa demande mais il faut absolument que tu partes. J'appellerai Roy s'il le faut, ou Edward, ils pourront t'aider. Mais jamais tu ne dois avoir à faire à lui.

\- Mais…pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle soupire et tente de reprendre une respiration plus décente. De mon côté, je suis trop surprise pour tomber dans la paranoïa, je soutiens toujours le regard qu'elle m'accorde et reprends ses explications.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans tes affaires.

Gracia se décale pour atteindre un bac de linge sale à côté de la machine à laver. Fouillant un moment, elle finit par en tirer la veste bleue foncée avec laquelle je suis arrivée à Shamballa. Enfouissant ses mains dans mes poches elle en ressort quelques papiers pliés que j'avais oublié de jeter chez moi y a encore quelques jours. Cependant, je ne vois pas ce qui l'embête, ce sont sûrement des notes de cours que j'ai jugé inutiles.

\- Il y avait aussi plusieurs cartes étudiantes mentionnant un endroit dont tu n'avais jamais parlé.

…Effectivement, je ne touchais jamais à ces cartes au cas où j'en aurai besoin un jour pour sortir de l'école. Embêtée, je passe une main dans ma tignasse blonde, réfléchissant à une excuse pour éluder ses questions.

\- Et puis…Edward et Alphonse sont passés hier, je ne t'en aurai pas parlé si je n'avais pas vu ça dans tes affaires mais…je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de louche qui se trame entre vous trois.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu étais au quartier général, une fille est venue ici. Elle te ressemblait pas mal. Au début, je l'ai pris pour toi et je l'ai laissée entrer, elle jouait avec Elysia donc je ne voyais pas en quoi m'inquiéter. Puis Edward et Alphonse sont venus nous rendre visite et là j'ai compris que ce n'était pas toi.

Une personne qui me ressemble… ?

\- Ils l'ont appelé d'abord par ton prénom puis je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais Edward a dit que ce n'était pas toi et qu'elle devait partir au plus vite. Elle leur a fait un grand sourire et leur a promis qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore débarrasser d'elle. Quand elle est partie, je leur ai demandé qui c'était mais ils n'ont pas vraiment pu me répondre franchement.

Laetitia…elle est passée ici et personne ne me l'a dit ? C'était quand je rendais des services aux militaires, peu avant de croiser Alphonse…et il ne me l'a pas dit ? Mon sang se glace, alors c'est vraiment ça, je ne peux vraiment pas leur faire confiance, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et la seule personne que je peux croire me conseille de me barrer.

\- Elle s'appelle Laetitia et c'est à cause d'elle que je suis dans ce merdier.

Mon ton grave et haineux froisse Gracia, je la sens tendue par mon changement de comportement. Elle a raison, je devrai partir au plus vite avant de lui attirer des soucis. Sans lui adresser un regard, je reprends ma longue veste bleue et l'enfile, des petits pas arrivent à mes oreilles et une main agrippe mon vêtement.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas grande sœur ? Me demanda Elysia d'un air triste.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et prends son visage entre mes mains.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille, ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai bientôt jouer avec toi.

Ma promesse ne semble pas la satisfaire, elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et me force à poser les genoux sur le carrelage. Je l'étreins le plus fort possible, espérant pouvoir tenir ma promesse jusque là.

\- Prends ça avec toi. Me souffla la mère de famille en me tendant une petite bourse.

Je me relève et refuse son argent, si j'ai réussi à survivre trois jours sans avoir à mendier, je ne devrai pas commencer maintenant. Et puis un pari gagné plus tôt auprès des subordonnés de Mustang me suffirait à prendre le train. Pour aller où ? J'en sais rien, loin, très loin, assez loin pour ne pas croiser Laetitia.

Avant de partir, je m'assure d'être en possession de tous mes effets personnels. Je rédige une dernière note à l'attention des frères Elric si jamais ils se décident à revenir dans cette maison. Gracia la lit mais ne me gronde pas, c'est ma dernière demande et elle choisit de ne pas me poser plus de question. Je referme la porte derrière moi, seuls ces quelques mots tournent dans ma tête : _« A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vous déteste. »_


	20. Chapter 20: Le plan partie 1

Central aux environs de 22h, les rues sont désertes. Pour cause, la pluie s'était abattue sur la ville quelques heures auparavant, rendant les chaussées glissantes et l'air humide. Les réverbères donnent ce qui reste de vie aux rues, quelques chiens errant aboient sous le passage de très rares voitures. Le ciel est sombre, couvert, le vent légèrement froid, contrastant avec la clarté de la journée qui venait de se terminer.

C'est dans cette ambiance étrangement calme que je me promène à travers la cité du centre, je n'ai pas sommeil et mes jambes ne demandent qu'à être dégourdies. J'attends seulement que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez afin de pouvoir prendre un train pour une destination inconnue et au vue de l'heure, mon attendre risque d'être plus que longue. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai hésité à faire demi-tour, quitte à me faire arrêter par les militaires car je viens d'un autre monde. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me conduire de la sorte, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à Gracia et Elysia, elles qui m'ont gentiment accueillie chez elles sans me poser trop de question.

\- Monde de merde, pestai-je en tournant inlassablement dans la même rue. Même chez nous on y voit mieux la nuit.

Je repensais aux paroles de Gracia, si je comprends bien, Laetitia profite que nous soyons toutes les deux blondes aux yeux bleus pour se faire passer pour moi. Pourtant, nous ne nous ressemblons pas autant que ça. C'est vrai, je suis quand même au moins trois fois plus belle qu'elle, c'est vexant.

Enfouissant les mains dans mes poches, je me souviens avoir emporté avec moi la lettre qu'Havoc m'avait demandé d'écrire à sa dulcinée. Il faudrait que je la poste avant de partir, histoire que mon départ ne foute pas en l'air ses plans. Ce sera à Mustang de se débrouiller pour le reste, j'en ai assez fait pour lui, je pense.

Cherchant une boite aux lettres des yeux, je continue ma route imaginaire à travers la ville. Une boite bleu éclairée sous un lampadaire attire mon attention, sûrement ce que je cherche, je m'en approche et glisse l'enveloppe au nom du lieutenant au font de la boite en métal. J'espère que ça lui plaira.

\- Dis qu'est-ce tu fous dehors quand y a pas un chat ?

Ces mots sont presque susurrés à quelques mètres de moi, cependant, même en plissant les yeux, je ne parviens pas à voir d'où vient mon interlocuteur.

\- Allez Laetitia, t'as perdu ta langue depuis la dernière fois ?

Laetitia… ? Cette personne doit me confondre…donc quelqu'un dans ce monde qui la connait. Ce timbre de voix m'est totalement inconnu, je tente avec la plus grande volonté d'imiter celui de mon ennemie.

\- Je te pose des questions, moi ?

L'ombre se rapproche alors vers la lumière du réverbère, dévoilant un parfait inconnu. Il a une allure élancée et une taille très fine, pourtant c'est un garçon. Un garçon étrange aux yeux violets et de longs cheveux noirs en pique. Il ne porte qu'un simple haut cachant le dessus de son torse et un short noir. Comment fait-il pour ne pas sentir le froid ?

\- Lust m'a dit de te surveiller, il parait que t'es chelou en ce moment. Murmura-t-il en se penchant davantage, tu nous cacherais pas des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Si seulement je savais ce que cette meuf cache, j'en serai déjà heureuse mais je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu s'acoquiner à un tel personnage.

\- Que veux-tu que je vous cache ?

\- Je sais pas trop, il parait que t'as vu le Fullmétal Nabot ces derniers jours. On aimerait juste s'assurer que tu ne joues pas dans les deux camps ça risquerait d'être…regrettable.

\- Comment pourrai-je m'associer à ce minus ? Répondis-je tentant à mon tour un air hautain, tu sais très bien ce que je viens faire ici.

\- Justement, tu devrais arrêter de poursuivre cette gamine et te concentrer sur le minus, s'il est capable de nous conduire jusque la pierre philosophale.

La pierre quoi ? Oh non, encore quelqu'un qui va m'embarquer dans une histoire alors que je n'ai rien demandé !

\- Bref, tu devrais revenir avec nous au repère, on a une trace sur l'Ishbal.

\- L'Ishbal ?

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es sourde en plus. Le mec qui se dit envoyé de Dieu et qui s'en prend aux militaires, il nous est très précieux.

Ah, le psychopathe aux lunettes de soleil.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous serai utile.

Le garçon se met soudainement à me tourner autour et scruter chacun de mes expressions faciales.

\- Il suffit simplement que tu attires les frères Elric là où on te dira, en ressemblant à l'autre blonde, tu les conduiras tout aussi facilement dans notre piège.

Je croise les bras et soupire bruyamment.

\- Petit bémol, la meuf a quitté la ville aujourd'hui et les frères Elric sont au courant. Quoique…

Ma phrase laissée en suspend jette un silence au beau milieu de la rue, seuls le faible bruit des gouttelettes sur le sol rythme notre conversation. Mon esprit divague de ma situation surréaliste. Soudain, je me rappelle brusquement mon évanouissement au début de la matinée, non, je n'étais pas inconsciente, du moins, pas totalement. Des bribes de scène que je n'avais jamais vécues défilaient dans ma tête, dans mon subconscient, je me voyais agir sans avoir de contrôle sur ce que je faisais. Pourtant, tout ceci restait flou mais je comprenais parfaitement ce qui se jouait sous mes yeux probablement la solution à mon impasse. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de me retourner vers l'androgyne, me plaquant un faux sourire hautain sur le visage.

\- Je pense qu'il y encore un moyen de les piéger, ces abrutis.

Ma petite insulte fait sourire le garçon, alors qu'il me fait signe de l'accompagner, je refuse d'un geste bref.

\- Pour cela, je dois voir Barry, tu sais où on l'a foutu ?

Une question qui l'interpelle, si j'ai bien compris, Laetitia l'avait laissé tomber quand ils sont arrivés dans ce monde.

\- Evidemment, mais pourquoi tu as besoin de ce bout de métal inutile ?

\- J'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser, il pourrait être plus utile que tu ne le crois.

Je tente de rester le plus crédible possible, bien qu'au fond, je tremblerai bien comme une feuille. Cette situation ne me dit rien qui vaille mais dans l'état actuel des choses, l'important c'est de survivre. Nous entamons donc une marche nocturne à travers les ruelles peu fréquentée de la capitale, je marche en retrait pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard du jeune homme. Sa silhouette me fait presque peur et j'ai la vague impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans leur petit groupe.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute de silence, il m'indique du doigt un bâtiment militaire sous haute surveillance, des gardes de nuit bloquent l'entrée. C'est bien ce que le Sergent Chef m'avait dit, Barry est sous la protection de l'armée.

\- Mais comment… ?

\- Si ce genre de choses t'arrêtent, mieux vaudrait que tu meures sur le champ.

Sa remarque me glace le sang, d'autant plus que le sourire espiègle qui orne son visage, je venais à en regretter le sourire moqueur d'Edward. Mh…pourquoi je pense à lui en ce moment ? Après ce que je vais faire, il me devra bien une fière chandelle, même si ma haine envers lui n'est mise de côté que pour un moment. Sans lui, Alphonse ne récupérera jamais son corps, mieux vaut donc d'ignorer nos rivalités. Alors que je suis encore dans mes pensées, le garçon observe minutieusement les deux gardes à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il jette un regard de droite à gauche puis par je ne sais quelle magie, change entièrement d'apparence pour devenir à son tour un militaire. Je reste scotchée devant sa métamorphose en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air trop ébahie. C'est aussi une forme d'alchimie ?

\- Perdons pas notre temps ici.

Je le suis jusque dans la rue, les militaires nous toisent d'un œil curieux. Sa stratégie me parait peu élaborée.

\- Hey toi, tu viens de quelle division ? Nous interpelle l'un d'eux lorsque nous nous rapprochons.

\- King Bradley m'a demandé d'escorté ce civil jusqu'à la prison, un autre de ces putains d'alchimistes contre le gouvernement. Répondit nonchalamment le transformiste en m'attrapant douloureusement le poignet.

\- Je vois, on aurait pu nous prévenir au moins. Pesta le deuxième garde en se décalant pour nous permettre le passage. Passez.

Je souffle un bon coup, c'était plus simple que je croyais de passer des militaires armés, l'armée n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle semble être de loin. Alors que nous avons passé la ligne de sécurité, le faux militaire me lâche la main et s'arrête un moment.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Chuchotai-je innocemment, oubliant un moment mon rôle.

Tout à coup, il reprend sa forme d'origine, transformant ses bras en deux lames d'acier avant d'attaquer les deux gardes au niveau de la carotide. Ils s'effondrent sur le sol, gémissant des mots inaudibles, répandant des flaques de sang à nos pieds. Je retiens un cri de surprise, de peur, pourquoi les a-t-ils tués ?! Je suis incapable sur le coup de garder mon rôle impassible devant le garçon.

\- C'est dommage que ces renégats soient obligés de tuer des gens, tu ne trouves pas ? Rit-il en se retournant vers moi. Voyons, ne sois pas choquée, dans ce monde, c'est eux ou toi, fais ton choix.

Il ne me laisse pas en placer un et reprend le chemin vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. J'attends un moment, impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, mes jambes ne répondent plus et les larmes ne cessent de me monter aux yeux. « C'est eux ou toi ». Pour survivre, il faut tuer mais faut-il nécessairement tuer pour survivre ? Je me remémore mon plan, je ne peux pas me permettre de penser aux conséquences pour le moment, je risquerai d'attirer les suspicions de ce garçon. Alors qu'il a le dos tourné, je m'approche des deux corps désormais inerte et m'accroupis au milieu de la flaque de sang. Murmurant des excuses, je cherche à l'aveugle les poches des militaires, détournant le regard de leur visage gravé de leur dernière expression. Je finis par en sortir une montre à gousset. Havoc m'avait expliqué que c'était le symbole des alchimistes d'état. Tirant un bon coup pour défaire la chaine, j'enfouis l'objet encore maculé de liquide rouge dans ma poche. Mes mains sont couvertes d'eau de vie mais je ne peux pas me permettre de m'y attarder plus. Je rejoins l'androgyne à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression d'être dans les couloirs du quartier général en pleine nuit, les portes sont les mêmes, les fenêtres aussi, seul la chaleur ambiance se différencie de la base. Il fait incroyablement froid à l'intérieur de ses murs. Le chemin se déroule à nouveau dans un silence total, je ne me voyais pas faire la conversation avec lui après l'avoir vu abattre des gens de sang froid. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Laetitia s'est acoquinée avec eux, il faut être totalement dérangé pour agir comme eux.

Il s'arrête devant une porte et s'adosse au mur, je devine que Barry est derrière.

\- Tu peux partir, je trouverai un moyen de rentrer sans problème. Dis-je, une main sur la poignée.

Il hausse les épaules et reprend le chemin de la sortie, je ne sais pas exactement comment je me débrouillerai pour enjamber les corps à l'entrée mais l'heure n'est pas à encore à ça.

Deux minutes s'écoulent entre le moment où le garçon s'en va et au moment où je me décide enfin à entrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci est plongée dans la pénombre, de faibles rayons lunaires pénètrent la fenêtre pour éclairer l'intérieur de la cellule. Alors c'est une prison aménagée ici, je n'en avais jamais vu de telle sorte. Je m'étais toujours imaginée un ensemble de couloir de cellule dans lesquelles les prisonniers étaient surveillés sans arrêt par des gardes.

Une forme bouge au fond, sûrement a-t-il été réveillé par mon entrée, si jamais une armure vide dort. Je me rapproche de quelques pas des barreaux, pas trop près pour ne pas risquer de me faire trancher la gorge par ce psychopathe.

\- On est venue pour avoir pitié ? Survient une voix au fond de sa cage. Si j'avais su, j'aurai exploré tes entrailles quand nous étions encore de l'autre côté. J'aurai bien aimé voir si tes intestins frétillaient autant que ceux de ma femme.

Gardant une respiration sereine, je m'assis en tailleur en observant les quelques morceaux de métal reflété par la lumière. Il est vrai que même en tant que Lorène, j'ai pitié de lui, j'aurai presque de le peine alors qu'il a essayé de me tuer à deux reprises.

\- C'est pas Laetitia, avouai-je en appuyant mes bras sur mes cuisses pour soutenir ma tête.

Il se tait instantanément, puis un bruit de frottement de métal résonne dans la pièce. Barry s'avance jusqu'à ce que toute son armure soit contre les barreaux rouillés de sa prison. Je le distincts parfaitement, il n'a pas changé en trois jours, ses grands yeux blancs me scrutant avec insistance font remonter de mauvais souvenirs mais je dois passer outre. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent malgré moi mais je me force à garder un air décontracté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici blondinette ? Murmura-t-il intéressé.

\- Je viens rendre une petite visite au partenaire de ma chère et tendre.

\- « Partenaire » ? Si tu es là c'est que tu sais qu'elle m'a balancé aux militaires une fois arrivé ici. Elle m'a foutu au trou comme une simple boite de conserve.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ? Ajoutai-je ironiquement.

Suite à ma remarque, il tente de passer un bras à travers les barreaux mais celui-ci est trop court pour m'atteindre.

\- C'est dommage, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de te tuer une fois de plus, ses amis le feront à ma place.

Je hausse les épaules, je ne dois pas lui montrer que cela m'atteins. Pourtant, je ne vois pas comment lui signifier que j'aurai besoin de son aide.

\- Et le minus avec sa conserve ?

Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir le faire chier avec sa taille, le pauvre.

\- Ils seront sûrement tués demain par Scar, Laetitia doit leur tendre un piège en m'imitant.

\- Et tu ne comptes pas les aider en sachant ça ?

Un long silence suit sa question, ma respiration s'entend à travers toute la pièce. Je réfléchis à ce que je compte faire, il est encore temps de faire marche arrière et de partir comme si de rien était. Edward et Alphonse seraient capables de se défendre tout seul, ce sont des alchimistes après tout. Mais fuir serait un acte lâche de ma part et une manière de montrer à Laetitia que je suis faible devant elle.

\- Dis-moi, repris-je après une longue inspiration. Ca te dirait de prendre ta revanche face à elle ?

\- Tu commences à m'intéresser petite, répondit-il surexcité.

\- Dans ce cas, tu auras besoin de ça.

Je me relève et commence à déboutonner mon manteau, dévoilant mon débardeur noir. Le froid glacial de la prison me provoque la chair de poule. Je vérifie bien que la montre d'alchimiste d'état est bien dans la poche avant de l'envoyer à travers les barreaux. Barry l'attrape et regarde le vêtement sous toutes ses coutures avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- Dis-moi ton plan, m'ordonna-t-il encore plus euphorique.

Je baisse la tête en m'excusant une dernière fois auprès de la morale humaine et de mes valeurs.

\- Tu dois faire exactement ce que je vais te dire.


	21. Chapter 21 : Le Plan partie 2

Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric, je suis le petit frère d'Edward Elric autrement appelé l'alchimiste Fullmétal. Avec mon frère, nous voyageons à travers Amestris à la recherche d'un moyen pour récupérer nos corps car oui, nous ne sommes pas entièrement faits de chair et de sang, tout comme vous. Ed et moi avons commis l'impardonnable en avons payé le prix, mon frère n'a plus son bras droit ni sa jambe gauche et moi je suis condamné à vivre dans une armure de métal dix fois trop larges.

Pourtant, malgré nos apparences, les gens qui nous entourent veulent nous aider à retrouver nos corps. Alors nous ne pouvons pas nous dégonfler et devons absolument trouver un moyen d'y parvenir.

I peu près un mois, un alchimiste ennemi a ouvert la porte, créant un passage vers l'autre monde. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix de la traverser et nous avons découvert ce qu'il y avait derrière : une civilisation, différente. Ils vivent dans d'autres principes que ceux de l'alchimie et du contrôle de l'armée sur la nation. Ils vivent à base d'une démocratie et de la technologie et les sciences. Pourtant, malgré ces différences, nous y avons retrouvé des gens similaires à chez nous. Après tout, ils sont humains, tout comme Ed et moi.

Là-bas, nous avons fait la rencontre de beaucoup de personnes de notre âge mais en particulier de deux jeunes filles. Au début, l'une nous a promis de nous aider à retourner dans notre monde mais au final, elle voulait juste venir avec nous. L'autre s'est mêlée par l'intermédiaire de la première et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une impasse. Maintenant que mon frère et moi avons retrouvé notre monde, les deux filles se vouent une guerre incessante et celle qui pourrait être de notre côté ne cesse de faire la girouette.

\- Al ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Je relève la tête et aperçois le regard inquiet de mon frangin.

\- Oui, désolé Ed, j'étais en train de réfléchir.

\- Ahah, réfléchis pas trop, on doit aller chez Gracia, j'ai quelques questions à poser à la naine.

La naine ? Ah…oui, c'est comme ça qu'il doit appeler Lorène, la deuxième fille dont je vous parlais. Elle loge chez Gracia en ce moment, une charmante femme veuve avec sa fille, Elysia. Je me lève de mon lit et rejoins Edward à l'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

\- COMMENT CA ELLE A FUI ? S'écria mon frère en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Ed calme toi ! Le grondai-je voyant les yeux surpris de la petite fille.

Gracia nous avait accueilli chez elle avec son habituel grand sourire et nous avait demandé de nous asseoir tandis qu'elle préparait du thé. Aucune trace de Lorène dans les parages, ça risque d'être embêtant.

\- Et elle est partie, comme ça ? Ajouta Edward en reprenant son calme.

La jeune mère hoche la tête et baisse la tête, triste. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, je ne supporte pas de voir d'expression triste sur le visage de ceux que j'aime, ils ne méritent pas ça.

\- Elle est stupide, elle n'a nulle part où aller.

\- Grande sœur a dit qu'elle reviendrait jouer avec moi…murmura Elysia dans les bras de sa maman.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas méchante…elle est juste un peu bête. Comment veut-t-elle s'en sortir dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas et qui grouille d'alchimiste aussi puissant les uns que les autres. Sans oublier que Scar est toujours en liberté. Elle court un grave danger, je me demande si elle en est consciente.

\- Elle n'a rien laissé ici ? Demanda mon frère en croisant les bras les sourcils froncés.

Un petit moment de flottement s'installe dans le salon, Gracia esquisse l'espace d'un instant un petit sourire avant de nous répondre négativement. Mieux vaut ne pas l'embêter plus, je fais signe à mon frère que nous devrions partir à sa recherche en ville.

\- Si ça se trouve, elle a déjà pris le train. Supposai-je en marchant dans la rue, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, elle est forcément quelque part dans cette ville.

\- Cette fille va finir par me rendre dingue. D'abord elle dit blanc et ensuite noir, hier elle est touchée par ce qu'il nous arrive et aujourd'hui elle disparait.

\- Oh tu sais, les filles…

Je laisse volontairement ma phrase en suspend, je ne sais pas non plus quoi penser d'elle. Il est vrai qu'elle s'est promis de se venger d'Edward pour avoir ouvert le passage mais d'un autre côté, elle a tenté de me rassurer sur ma nature d'humain l'autre fois. Les femmes restent des êtres inconnus et inexplicables par l'alchimie…

\- Et Laetitia, qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ?

Edward tressaillit légèrement à son appellation. Nous devons penser à elle aussi, elle pourrait être plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraitrait. On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle est venue faire dans ce monde.

\- Pour le moment, contentons-nous de retrouver la girouette, si l'autre psychopathe est si dangereuse que ça, nous ne devrions pas tarder à la croiser une fois de plus.

Nous poursuivons notre route. Aux rues les plus fréquentées, nous demandons aux citoyens s'ils n'ont pas vu une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et au manteau bleu foncé. N'ayant pas de photo de Lorène, Edward l'a vulgairement dessiné sur un bout de papier, mais je ne pense pas que ce sont avec ses qualités de dessinateur que nous allons la retrouver.

Au coin de la terrasse d'un restaurent nous demandons à quelques personnes assis aux tables s'ils l'ont vu. Aucun d'entre eux n'a vu notre énergumène…

\- Eh Fullmetal, surgit une voix venant de la chaussée.

Nous nous retournons sur la voiture du colonel Mustang, il est accompagné du lieutenant Hawkeye et du lieutenant Havoc. Edward s'approche lentement du véhicule tandis que le colonel descend sa vitre au maximum.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous le voulez ? Cracha Ed en s'appuyant sur la portière.

\- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir prévenu que les alchimistes d'états avaient pour ordre de rester aux alentours des bases par la menace de Scar.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on est à la recherche d'une naine blonde qui vous a rendu des services.

Les trois militaires paraissent surpris par les paroles de mon frère.

\- Lorène ? Etrange, elle n'était pas chez Gracia ?

\- Nan, elle s'est taillée hier soir sans laisser de message.

Roy Mustang nous sonde tous les deux tour à tour, sait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons ?

\- Bizarre, j'ai reçu une lettre d'elle ce matin. Reprit Jean Havoc en brandissant un bout de papier. Elle doit avoir passé la nuit dans les rues.

Cette hypothèse ne me rassure pas, les nuits sont rudes à Central, même si on commence à être en été. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

\- Très bien, dit le colonel. J'enverrai un appel de recherche sur cette fille mais avant ça…ce serait bien que vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe réellement avec cette personne.

Les yeux du haut gradé nous transpercent. Il a tout deviné, on dirait, Edward grogne et peste à voix basse avant d'indiquer un endroit plus reculé à son supérieur. Celui-ci hoche la tête et roule jusque l'emplacement avant de sortir de son véhicule, accompagné de ses subordonnés.

\- Je t'écoute, Fullmétal.

* * *

-…Un autre monde ? Tu penses vraiment me faire avaler ça ?

\- VOUS PENSEZ VRAIMENT QUE J AI PAS DONNE DE NOUVELLES PENDANT UN MOIS POUR QUOI ALORS ?

\- Si je peux te contredire, petiot, tu ne donnes jamais de nouvelle au quartier général.

Edward se remet en colère à l'énonciation de sa petite taille. Je soupire, notre histoire est à dormir debout mais c'est la vérité !

\- Si je te suis bien, il y a deux filles dans ce monde, que tu as ramenées, une gentille et une méchante. C'est donc pour ça que cette Lorène me paraissait un peu bizarre quand je parlais de ses origines.

Alors il a parlé avec elle ? Mh, c'est vrai, elle a dû vivre des choses qu'elle ne m'a pas racontées. Pas qu'elle le doive mais bon, j'aime quand même discuter avec elle quand elle est calme.

\- Est-elle alchimiste ?

Cette question jette un froid. Nous n'y avons pas pensé un moment. Evidemment, de prime à bord, la réponse serait non mais si elle a vu la porte de la vérité, se pourrait-elle qu'elle soit devenue alchimiste ?

\- J'en sais rien mais vu sa capacité à se foutre là où il ne faut pas, je pense pas que ça importe beaucoup pour le moment.

Edward a raison, nous lui poserons la question plus tard.

\- Colonel, là-bas ! S'exclama le lieutenant Hawkeye en pointant le bout de la ruelle.

Nous suivons tous des yeux la direction qu'elle indique et apercevons une petite silhouette au bout. Je distingue à peine un manteau bleu et devine aux cheveux blonds que finalement, elle est venue jusqu'à nous.

\- Lorène ! Criai-je en agitant les bras. Viens, on est là !

Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle prend la fuite à l'opposé de la ruelle. Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir, Edward et moi la pourchassons aussitôt, laissant les militaires près de leur voiture. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?!

\- Ahhh bordel, elle va encore nous attirer des ennuis ! Râla Edward en courant devant moi. Elle devrait vite se fatiguer, on a de la réserve Al !

Mon frère a raison, nous sommes plus entrainés qu'elle, si nous la gardons à porté de vue, nous n'aurons aucun problème à la rattraper. Les passants regardent la course poursuite très étonnés, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils voient les frères Elric traquant autre chose qu'un terroriste.

Au fil des rues que nous arpentions à vitesse folle, nous voyions notre cible se rapprocher. Elle est moins rapide que nous et le bruit de ses pas sur le sol me permet d'affirmer qu'elle perd de son endurance. Notre course se termine près d'une fontaine sur laquelle elle s'effondre pour reprendre son souffle. Edward s'approche en premier, reprenant lui aussi une respiration plus décente.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de fabriquer sale idiote ?!

Les mains appuyées sur les rebords de la fontaine, Lorène ne se retourne pas aux cris d'Edward. Nous en profitons pour avancer davantage.

\- Hey, réponds. Pourquoi t'es partie de chez Gracia ?

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourne vers nous et affiche un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment prendre sa réaction. Je suis tellement surpris que je ne m'aperçois même pas les pas d'un homme dans notre direction.

\- Le Fullmetal, toujours ici.

Cette voix, cette intonation…ça ne peut être que…Scar !

\- Rahhh Scar qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! S'énerva Edward en lui faisant face. Lorène, tire-toi !

Il a raison, il faut qu'elle déguerpisse au plus vite ! Elle ne bronche pas d'un pouce et continue de nous regarder avec une certaine joie, indescriptible. Scar s'approche de plus en plus vers nous trois.

\- Il a raison fillette, c'est pas un endroit pour les faibles, ici.

\- Qui c'est que tu traites de faible ici ?! Répondit-elle en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Son geste brusque fit tomber un objet métallique de sa poche. Le bruit de métal résonne sur les pavés et attire notre regard. On dirait une montre à gousset…mais c'en est…comment en a-t-elle obtenue une ?! Ses traits s'étirent, surpris, presque choqués. Lorène ne semble pas comprendre ce que faisait cette montre sur elle.

\- Alors tu es alchimiste toi aussi ? Grinça Scar en changeant de direction, je t'avais pourtant dit ce que je réservais aux alchimistes d'état dans ton genre.

\- Mais je ne suis pas… ! S'écria Lorène en tentant de s'échapper part une autre rue.

Cependant, au moment-même où elle entreprend sa fuite vers la partie nord de la ville, Scar parvient à attraper son épaule et la soulève d'une main.

\- Non, Scar !

\- Que vous, petits alchimistes qui se prennent pour Dieu, appreniez ce qu'est le châtiment éternel par ce que vous avez fait subir au mien. Dieu, je t'apporte une nouvelle âme, fais en ce que tu en veux.

Sans que nous ne puissions faire quoique ce soit, Scar agrippe son visage de sa main droite. Des éclairs en sortent et provoquent une destruction instantanée. Le visage de notre amie disparait sous l'efflux de sang sortant par ses orifices. Ses membres se tordent de douleur sous un cri déchirant puis retombent, inanimés. En l'espace de quelques secondes, celle que je considérai comme une amie se vide de son sang sans que je sois capable de la sauver… Scar décide de la laisse tomber sur le sol puis se tourne vers nous, l'œil glacial et cruel.

Non, je ne veux pas y croire, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, ce qui vient de se passer est impossible ! Edward est à plusieurs mètres de moi et je peux sentir son effroi à travers ses tremblements. C'est impossible…

\- Elle n'a fait que reprendre sa place, conclut le terroriste à la balafre.

Edward transmute son bras droit en lame et se lance à son visage en gueulant.

\- TU N AVAIS PAS LE DROIT !

Scar prévoit son déplacement, il attrape le bras à son tour et provoque une nouvelle destruction. J'ai un gout amer de déjà vu et m'élance à la rescousse de mon frère quand une voix m'ordonne de ne pas bouger.

\- Feu !

Soudain, une rafale de tir est projetée en direction de Scar, manquant de toucher mon frère au passage. L'Ishval prend la fuite, à son tour poursuivi par les troupes du Commandant Armstrong, présent sur le terrain. Celui-ci court en notre direction tandis que je tombe lourdement sur le sol, fixant sans cesse la marre de liquide rouge s'écoulant du corps de Lorène. D'autres voix s'élèvent à côté de moi. Je ne les écoute pas, j'en suis incapable, tout comme je suis incapable de sauver une simple vie…nous n'avons pas changé depuis ces années, nous ne sommes toujours pas capables de sauver les gens que nous aimons.

\- Al…chuchota la voix de mon frère s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

\- Dis moi Ed, dis-moi pourquoi nous ne sommes toujours pas capables de sauver une simple vie…dis-moi…

A son tour, il détourne le regard en direction du cadavre. Celui-ci se fait recouvrir par le lieutenant Hawkeye osant observer le carnage sous toutes ses coutures.

\- J'en sais rien…Al…je suis désolé.

Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? C'est autant ta faute que la mienne…

\- Elle avait raison au final, si je n'avais pas ouvert la porte, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Mais non grand-frère, ne commence pas à porter ce nouveau fardeau tout seul. Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi…

\- Fullmetal, à la place de te lamenter sur une mort une fois de plus, relève-toi.

Ses paroles de Mustang parviennent à nos oreilles comme un message dénudé d'humanité. Tandis que je tente de modérer mes pensées à son sujet, Edward lui, voit les choses d'une toute autre façon.

\- Ca ne vous fait donc rien de voir quelqu'un que vous connaissez se faire exploser sous vos yeux ?! Mais non, qu'est-ce que je dis, pour ça, il vous faudrait un semblant d'humanité.

\- Je te conseille de changer de ton envers ton supérieur Fullmetal, répondit l'alchimiste de flamme en s'approchant de nous. A moins que tu ne veuilles risquer la cour martiale et justifier ce que tu sais.

Hors de lui par cette menace, Edward grogne une bonne fois avant de lancer un regard haineux au colonel.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir réparer ta mécagreffe à Resembool. Dans l'état actuel des choses, tu nous es inutile.

Sur ce, Mustang tourne les talons et ordonne à ses hommes de le suivre. Malgré son comportement surprenant et froid, il a raison, nous devons repartir au plus vite réparer son bras droit. Nous devons rentrer à la maison…la maison…il y en a une quelque part dans l'autre monde qui a perdu l'un de ses membres…


	22. Chapter 22 : Retour au bercail

Le soleil décline à peine à l'horizon que nous sautons dans le premier train pour Resembool sous l'ordre du colonel Mustang. Aucun mot n'est échangé, le silence parle pour nous. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi impuissant que la fois où nous n'avons pas pu secourir Nina, sauf que cette-fois, nous pensions avoir appris du passé.

Assis de part et d'autre des banquettes, nous regardons le paysage défiler, dérangé par la fumée du premier wagon. Un simple coup d'œil vers Ed me suffit à renoncer à une quelconque conversation, il se colle près de la fenêtre entrouverte et laisse le vent balayer ses mèches blondes éclaircies par les rayons du soleil couchant.

Dans ces moments-là, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir m'endormir de fatigue, comme le fait mon frangin. Je me retrouve toujours seul, à regarder le ciel, parfois étoilé ou sombre – comme ce soir – comme si le ciel avait décidé d'être à l'image de cette journée…

_« Quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien ne peux pas être pris au dépourvu quand on lui offre quelque chose. Que tu me croies ou pas, pour moi, tu as bel et bien des sentiments sous ta carcasse. »_

Comment pouvais-tu penser une telle chose alors qu'on est tous les trois des incapables ? J'aurai voulu que tu nous fasses plus confiance…mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, nous devons avancer, comme on l'a toujours fait par le passé. Il faut que je retrouve mon corps, ne pas oublier mais aller de l'avant, c'est ce que nous nous étions promis, n'est-ce pas Ed ?

* * *

\- Dis Ed, tu penses que Winry et Pinaco vont bien ?

Après une longue nuit à cogiter, me remémorer ce qui s'est passé, j'ai choisi de ne pas en parler avec Edward, ça ne servirait à rien. Le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures et nous ne devrions pas tarder à arriver à notre village.

\- Moi je pense surtout qu'elle va me défoncer en voyant l'état de ma mécagreffe…soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête de son unique main. Raaaah mais elle va encore croire que je le fais exprès.

\- Il faut dire que si tu y faisais plus attention quand on part en mission, le réprimandai-je, elle serait plus clémente avec toi.

\- Cette chose, clémente ? Tu ne vois pas la colère dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, on dirait un vrai dragon !

Encore une fois, tu exagères Ed…tu ne vois pas à quel point elle est heureuse de nous voir en vie…

\- On est arrivé ! Annonça-t-il en se penchant à travers la fenêtre. Résembool !

Il a raison, des plaines à perte de vue, des champs immenses, des charrues conduites par de vieux amis, nous sommes enfin à la maison. Nous descendons du train en quatrième vitesse. Ici, je n'ai pas à faire semblant d'être un enfant caché dans une armure, la plupart de nos amis sont au courant de notre situation et franchement, ça fait du bien.

Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à remonter tout le sentier à partir de la gare pour arriver à destination. Ed refuse de demander de l'aide à un vieillard du coin, un peu d'exercice lui fera du bien. C'est donc à pied que nous entreprenons la route sous un beau ciel bleu et un soleil de plomb.

\- Chaud…Râla mon frère à la traine, j'avais oublié que c'était la putain de canicule à cette saison. Tu t'en rends pas compte mais tu as bien de la chance là-dedans Al…

…mon frère et son tact légendaire.

\- Passe-moi ta tête pour me faire de l'ombre.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ?! Répondis-je les deux mains sur le casque, il est hors de question que je te prête ma tête !

\- Allez Al ! Respecte un peu ton aîné, je vais crever avant d'arriver là-haut ! Allez et je t'en ferai une plus jolie une fois que j'aurai mon bras.

\- Cours toujours ! C'est déjà moi qui porte ta valise alors je vais pas te donner ma tête !

Alors qu'il se contorsionne pour atteindre le haut de mon armure – en vain à cause de sa taille – je me mets à courir sur le sentier pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Nous finissons en course poursuite sous les regards amusés des voisins. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course, je m'arrête, craignant de le tuer par l'effort et l'attends à une dizaine de mètre de la maison des Rockbell.

\- Al ! Cria-t-il en se rapprochant difficilement, je te jure, si j'arrive jusque toi ça va barder !

Mais bien sûr, avec un seul bras et sans alchimie…Soudain, au moment où mon frère atteint enfin ma hauteur, un instrument métallique fend l'air et touche son front à la volée. Je me moque de lui en comprenant la provenance de l'outil.

\- Vous pouvez pas faire un peu moins de bruit ?! Hurla Winry depuis son balcon. On vous entend crier depuis l'autre côté du village.

\- Coucou Winry ! Dis-je en lui faisant de grands signes.

Edward se relève difficilement et ramasse la clé à molette, une légère blessure décorant son front.

\- C'est pas une raison pour assassiner un handicapé ! Rétorqua-t-il en la brandissant.

\- Handicapée ? Répéta la jeune mécanicienne avant de jeter un œil à son bras droit. EDWARD ELRIC TU VIS EN CE MOMENT TES DERNIERS INSTANTS.

\- Au secours, Al…

Désolé frangin mais cette fois, je ne peux rien pour toi….

* * *

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?!

Edward était allongé sur le canapé du salon pour que Winry puisse prendre les mesures de son bras. De mon côté, je jouais avec Den, le chien de la maison, en racontant toutes nos aventures à notre amie d'enfance. Pinaco, la grand-mère de Winry et la nôtre aussi dans un sens, écoute d'une oreille attentive les moindres détails qu'Ed veut bien leur concéder.

\- Je te l'ai dit, grogna-t-il en gesticulant. On a atterri dans un endroit chelou pendant un mois sans pouvoir revenir.

\- Et c'est ce même endroit qui a mangé ta mécagreffe ? Rétoqua Winry en tentant de le maintenir en place.

\- Non ça c'est…autre chose. Sinon, y a rien de nouveau ici ?

Winry finit par noter les dimensions de son nouveau bras, je suis un peu surpris quand je vois Pinaco se munir de sa pipe en nous sondant de haut en bas.

\- Faites gaffe si vous vous promenez dans le village, il parait que des Ishvals ont trouvé refuge dans une vieille maison pas loin de la rivière.

Des réfugiés ? C'est vrai, depuis la guerre ils se cachent aux quatre coins du pays pour qu'on les laisse tranquille, sauf bien sûr Scar mais ça reste un cas particulier. Cette information jette un froid dans le salon. C'est dans cette guerre que les parents de Winry sont morts, ils étaient médecins et avaient choisi de sauver des vies humaines sans se limiter aux militaires. Nous avons beau penser que la guerre a été déclenchée par l'armée, la présence des Ishvals à Résembool ne doit pas rassurer les habitants.

Dans ce silence insoutenable, Winry se relève, son carnet de note en main.

\- Bon, j'imagine que je vais devoir me mettre au boulot pour réparer les bêtises de l'autre empoté, souffla-t-elle en désignant mon frère du pouce. Profitez-en pour vous rendre utile et aider nos voisins à transporter les bûches. C'est pas parce qu'on est en été que les orages seront chauds eux-aussi.

Elle a raison et puis même avec un bras, Ed devrait pouvoir transporter quelques morceaux de bois. Nous opinons du chef et nous préparons à sortir. Edward retire ses vêtements pour ne garder qu'un short bleu clair et son débardeur noir. A une main, j'ai le temps de me moquer de lui avant de passer la porte le premier, risquant qu'il me réduise en boite de conserve une fois sa mécagreffe terminée.

Une fois dehors, nous avons l'occasion d'admirer l'étendu du paysage depuis le haut de la colline, remontant de nombreux souvenirs de notre enfance. Quelques cheminées au loin me paraissent nouvelles mais c'est probablement car je suis plus grand dans cette armure que dans mon corps d'enfant. J'ai hâte de revenir voir ce paysage avec mon vrai corps, je me demande jusqu'où je serai capable de voir.

\- Al, tu dors ou quoi ? On est censé aller aider les voisins et je compte pas faire ça tout seul.

Toujours aussi impatient…je le suis sans un mot, descendant une petite partie de la colline pour rejoindre un petit regroupement de maison sur le plat terrain.

\- Eh, mais ce ne serait pas nos Edward et Alphonse ? S'exclama joyeusement une de nos voisines en nous voyant arriver.

\- Vous venez nous aider, les garçons ?

Edward s'avance en premier avec un large sourire satisfait en pointant mon armure du doigt.

\- Je suis pas tout à fait entier mais je pense qu'avec Al, ça devrait être vite fait !

Le voisin nous indique de le suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où ils coupent les bûches servant aux cheminées. Plusieurs hommes sont déjà arrivés, parmi eux, des inconnus et d'autres du village qui nous ont vus grandir. Certains portent des mécagreffes confectionnées par Winry et Pinaco, je les reconnais aux matériaux qu'elles utilisent.

Sans que nous n'ayons un mot à dire, notre voisin – un homme aussi large qu'un frigo aux cheveux bruns – nous réquisitionne afin de porter les bûches tout en haut de la colline pour profiter de la force de mon armure. De vieilles connaissances nous saluent avant que nous ne commencions le travail, Ed nous aide à sa façon en portant plusieurs fagots sur son bras gauche.

\- Alors, que deviennent les redoutables frères Elric ? Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas décidé de grandir Edward.

\- QUI EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE TRAITER DE PETIT ?!

Toi Ed…

\- Ca peut aller, si je n'avais pas cet incapable de colonel dans les pattes, nos recherches iraient plus vite.

\- Ne dis pas ça, le repris-je. Le colonel nous fournit assez d'autorisation pour nous aider dans nos recherches, il pourrait être pire.

Il se met à marmonner quelques injures en guise de réponse, cela a pour effet de faire rire l'homme. Ca fait du bien d'être rentré à la maison…

Après avoir apporté les bûches nécessaires aux nouveaux habitants de Résembool, nous repartons en direction du bas de la colline pour récupérer la deuxième livraison. D'un pas plus lent, mon regard se dirige vers une petite maison à l'écart des autres. Elle semble en mauvais état, les tuiles du toit menacent de tomber les unes après les autres. Un état qui ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de mon frère.

\- Qui habite là-dedans ? Demanda-t-il en la désignant.

Nos accompagnants s'observent un court instant, on dirait qu'ils hésitent à nous répondre.

\- D'après plusieurs femmes du village, c'était la maison de la doyenne mais depuis qu'elle nous a quitté, elle sert de toit à des réfugiés Ishvals.

C'est ce que disait Pinaco tout à l'heure...

\- Et ils n'ont pas besoin de bois eux ? Ajoutai-je curieux.

\- On hésitait tout à l'heure à leur demander mais trois jeunes gens sont passés pour les prendre. Répondit un autre villageois. Je dois dire que comme ça, c'était plus simple, je vous déconseille de vous en approcher.

\- Pourtant, les trois personnes, ils étaient réfugiés, non ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas Ishvals ces trois-là mais ils n'étaient pas du coin non plus. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille, tous les trois blonds aux yeux bleus, c'est pour ça que ça nous a étonnés quand ils nous ont dit que c'était pour cette maison.

Cette réflexion me rend un peu le moral, au moins, il y a des gens qui leur viennent en aide, c'est déjà ça de pris…

Trêve de bavardage, nous reprenons le chemin pour finir notre corvée du jour avant de retourner chez mamie Pinaco.

* * *

La nuit ne devrait pas tarder à tomber, Winry a passé toute l'après-midi enfermée dans son atelier en promettant à Ed que sa mécagreffe serait prête demain dans la matinée. Nous allons pouvoir repartir au plus vite à Central pour poursuivre nos recherches. Pinaco a préparé le repas, vu que nous sommes rarement quatre, elle a décidé de nous faire son traditionnel ragoût. Je suis heureux à la fois de sa petite attention et triste car je ne pourrai pas le goûter. Il faut absolument que je retrouve mon corps pour pouvoir en manger à nouveau !

Soudain, alors que nous mettons la table, la sonnerie du téléphone de l'entrée retentit. Tiens, c'est étrange un client qui appelle aussi tard, peut-être une urgence. Mamie attrape le combinée en première mais ne tarde pas à le passer à Edward en balançant :

\- C'est ce militaire qui était venu la dernière fois, Mustang, il veut te parler Ed.

Pestant avant même d'avoir écouté ce qu'il avait à lui dire, Edward reprend la conversation avec son supérieur. Cela m'intrigue, pourquoi nous appeler à une telle heure ? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? Au vu des réactions de mon frère, je comprends qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Central.

\- Vous êtes certain ? Répétait-il à plusieurs reprises.

J'avais rarement vu Edward dans un tel état, il était à la fois surpris, inquiet et…rassuré ? Les deux hommes restent de longues minutes à discuter.

\- QUI TRAITEZ VOUS DE SI PETIT QU IL A PRIS TROIS HEURES A ATTEINDRE LE TELEPHONE ?!

Ah, il semblerait que le colonel ait décidé de l'embêter. Mon frère raccroche le téléphone et revient dans la salle à manger, légèrement embêté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je.

\- Il va falloir que je te parle après, Al. Murmura-t-il pour ne pas que Pinaco nous entendre.

Mais enfin, si c'est si grave, pourquoi ne pas me le dire maintenant ? Tu m'inquiètes Ed…

Winry ressort de son atelier et nous pouvons enfin nous mettre à table. Je me contente de les regarder manger et profite de ce moment privilégié où personne ne se crie dessus.

\- Vous êtes allés aider nos voisins ? Dit notre amie d'enfance entre deux bouchées.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait de plus en plus de nouveaux habitants ?

\- Eh bien…je ne sais pas trop, je sais que certains sont d'anciens soldats blessés venus s'installer pour qu'on leur fabrique des mécagreffes. Sans oublier les réfugiés qui sont ici depuis un petit moment.

Elle maque une pause pour boire un peu d'eau, Edward me regarde un moment puis reporte son attention sur mamie.

\- Dis, Pinaco, tout à l'heure, le voisin nous a dit que trois étrangers étaient dans le village, tu les as vus ?

\- Ah, ceux-là ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants, ils m'ont salué en me voyant ce matin.

\- Et à quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, grand-frère… ?

\- Il y avait un grand blond aux cheveux courts avec un petit garçon portant un bandana vert. Ah et il y avait aussi une jeune fille de l'âge de Winry avec eux.

Edward ne pose pas plus de question, c'est bizarre mais un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus avec un bandana vert, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un.

Une fois le repas terminé, j'aide Winry à faire la vaisselle, si je peux au moins lui rendre ce qu'elle fait pour nous. Le bruit d'une porte qui grince attire mon attention. En me retournant, j'aperçois Edward, enfilant sa veste par-dessus son débardeur, prêt à sortir.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure-ci ? S'énerva Winry en rangeant l'argenterie.

\- Je vais juste faire un tour, tu viens Al ?

C'est vrai, il doit encore me dire ce que le colonel lui a raconté. Je m'excuse auprès de notre amie et sors à mon tour. Le soleil a disparu de l'horizon mais le ciel coloré de rose tâché par les nuages suffit à éclairer une partie du sentier. Sans un mot, nous nous enfonçons dans les herbes pour atteindre le bas de la colline. Curieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de briser le silence.

\- Dis-moi Ed, qu'est-ce que t'as dit le colonel ?

\- Deux trois broutilles.

\- Alors pourquoi ça t'a mis dans cet état ? Ne me mens pas grand-frère, je t'ai vu, j'ai vu ton visage presque heureux quand tu étais au téléphone, je veux savoir !

Le rire que pousse Edward détend l'atmosphère. Je sais que j'ai tapé dans le mille et qu'il ne cherche juste qu'à gagner du temps. Nous marchons le long d'un petit chemin quand je remarque au bout les lumières de la maison en mauvais état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrai vérifier.

Il court jusque la porte d'entrée et frappe plusieurs coups jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Moi qui m'attendais à être reçu par un Ishval méfiant, c'est finalement le visage d'une connaissance qui nous fait l'honneur de nous accueillir.

\- Russell ?! M'écriai-je, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Résembool ?

\- Je pourrai vous retourner la question, je vous croyais à Central à chercher la pierre philosophale.

Russell est un garçon que nous avons rencontré à Xenotime lors d'un de nos premiers voyages, lui et son petit frère Fletcher se faisaient passer pour nous afin de terminer les travaux de leur père pour fabriquer la pierre philosophale à partir d'eau rouge.

\- Vois-tu un bras en métal c'est cool sauf quand il faut le réparer, répondit Edward en entrant de lui-même. Allez dis-moi ce que vous foutez vraiment ici.

Il tente de l'empêcher d'avancer mais Ed ne l'entend pas cette oreille, même avec un bras, il s'extirpe de la poigne de Russell et rejoint le salon où sont attablés plusieurs familles d'Ishval. Comment une maison si petite peut-elle accueillir autant de réfugier ?

\- Edward, Alphonse ! Clama Fletcher en nous voyant.

\- Ce sont des amis à vous ? Intervient un des hommes de leur peuple.

Fletcher s'empresse de nous présenter, omettant probablement pour nous protéger le grade de mon frère. A vu d'œil, ils sont une vingtaine à vivre ici, à dormir à même le sol si j'en crois les deux enfants couchés dans un coin du salon.

\- Pinaco et les autres m'ont dit que vous étiez trois, où se trouve votre amie ? Demanda Edward face à Russell.

\- Cette fille, notre amie ? C'est à cause d'elle si on est ici. D'abord elle s'incruste, elle me force à payer son billet de train et puis elle m'oblige à porter ses bouts de bois pour ses inconnus !

Alors qui est-ce ? Un léger sourire se trace sur le visage de mon frère. A-t-il compris quelque chose qui m'échappe ?

\- C'est la moindre des choses pour vous permettre de dormir avec nous, dit sèchement l'homme aux yeux rouges. Vous devriez suivre l'exemple de votre amie et vous montrez un peu plus reconnaissants.

\- Je vous jure, dès qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherche ici, elle se trouvera d'autres larbins pour l'accompagner.

\- Et elle est où là ? L'interrompit Edward.

Une veille femme se lève de sa chaise et indique à mon frère la sortie de derrière, si on peut appeler ce bout de bois rongé sans poignée une sortie.

\- Elle est partie remplir nos seaux d'eau dans la rivière, nous en avons besoin pour soigner quelques blessures.

D'un simple geste, Edward m'invite à le suivre. L'ambiance qui règne dans la pièce est tendue et je ne prends pas plus de dix secondes à le suivre. Sortant par la porte de derrière, je marche aux côtés de mon frère, la tête remplie de questions.

\- Est-ce que tu peux enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Le colonel m'a dit tout à l'heure que le corps de Lorène avait disparu.

\- Disparu ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?

Edward hausse les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, toujours est-il qu'il ne se trouve plus là où les médecins l'avaient entreposé et on sait que les corps inertes, ça ne part pas d'eux-mêmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ed ?

\- Al, tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre que le colonel me revoie aussi vite à Résembool ?

Si, effectivement…aussi froidement, d'ailleurs.

\- De plus, quelqu'un qui est assez stupide pour monter dans un train sans billet, qui raquette le premier venu et qui le force à faire des choses, ça ne te rappelle personne ?

Je commence à comprendre…nous ne ralentissons pas nos pas et arrivons près de la rivière. Plus loin, j'aperçois une petite silhouette occupée à remplir des seaux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner vers Edward, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit débarrassé d'elle.


	23. Chapter 23 : Silence

Epuisée de ma journée, je lance mes dernières ressources pour remplir un à un les seaux à la rivière pour fournir de l'eau aux Ishvals. Le soleil est parti depuis longtemps et le vent de la nuit balaie froidement ma peau à chacun de mes gestes. Si je lève les yeux, je peux voir de la verdure à perte de vue, Dieu sait que je déteste la campagne – même si j'habite dans un village entre plusieurs zones boisées – mais je vais finir par vomir à force de voir autant d'herbe. Une ville comme Central ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, finalement.

J'avais finalement trouvé un moyen de me démerder un jour de plus, vu que les voyageurs dans ce monde sont si cléments ! J'ai rencontré ces deux frères dans le train pour Résembool, au moment où le contrôleur était venu vérifier nos tickets. Si je n'avais défié Russell à un jeu de cartes, jamais il n'aurait été obligé de me payer mon billet. Je sais, c'est peu moral, surtout quand on sait qu'il ne m'a pas vu tricher comme un cochon.

Je soupire en tirant le dernier seau d'eau. Une étrange sensation d'être observée me prend aux tripes, Laetitia est dans les parages ? Impossible, Scar a fait son boulot hier, elle doit être morte à l'heure qui l'est, du moins, je l'espère. Me relevant difficilement en maintenant les quatre récipients dans mes deux mains, je suis sur le point de reprendre le sentier quand j'aperçois deux silhouettes me barrant le passage. L'une est assez imposante, ressemblant vaguement à une grande armure, l'autre est plus chétif, à l'image d'un enfant. Mustang, t'es vraiment con, tu sais…

\- On ne peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée. Lançai-je sans être sûr d'être entendue.

Avant même que je n'aie le temps de déposer ma besogne, je me sens emportée dans un élan qui n'est pas le mien. Quelque chose de dur m'enveloppe et me broie les membres en se frottant à mon corps. Un coup d'œil suffit à comprendre que c'est Alphonse qui est en train de me tuer à force de vouloir me faire un câlin.

\- Al…je suis en train de mourir…tentai-je d'articuler immobile.

Il me relâche deux secondes plus tard.

\- Tu n'es pas morte ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Il semblerait…mais dit donc, t'as l'air bien content de me voir toi !

\- …J'avais peur que quelqu'un que j'aime meurt encore sans que je puisse faire quelque chose…

La teinte triste dans la voix d'Alphonse me calme instantanément, je comprends que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit un tel meurtre. Etant absente au moment de ma propre mort, j'ai dur à imaginer ce qu'il peut ressentir. J'arbore un petit sourire en tapant trois fois sur sa carcasse. Même si ce n'était qu'un jour, il m'a manqué celui-là.

\- Maintenant que t'es là, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Surgit une voix presque agacée derrière lui.

Je reconnus sans mal Edward, en me décalant, je l'aperçois en débardeur noir, short et surtout un bras en moins. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer en le voyant en pièce détachée, moquerie qu'il n'entend pas cette oreille, visiblement.

\- C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! S'énerva-t-il en avançant vers moi, t'aurais pas pu nous prévenir avant de nous faire croire que tu étais morte ?!

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas, répondis-je sèchement en croisant les bras.

\- Vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux. Il se commence à faire tard, on devrait rentrer chez Winry avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète. Lorène, tu viens avec nous.

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'une proposition. Je profite de la présence d'Alphonse pour lui demander de l'aide pour porter les seaux d'eau jusque la maison. Le trajet se fait silencieusement, je ne comprends pas tout à fait la réaction d'Edward vis-à-vis de moi, son frère est bien plus chaleureux.

J'ouvre la porte défoncée la première, saluant de la main les quelques Ishvals que je n'avais pas croisé en venant et dépose les récipients auprès de la doyenne.

\- T'aurais pu nous dire que tu étais pote avec les frères Elric, marmonna Russell de l'autre côté du salon.

Je hausse les épaules et me rapproche de lui en soupirant.

\- J'étais censée savoir que vous vous connaissiez ? Rétorquai-je, bon, je dois vous laisser, passe une bonne nuit ici !

\- Eh attends deux minutes gamine ! Tu veux dire que tu nous as obligés à venir ici et que maintenant tu te barres ?!

\- Précisément.

Mon absence de compassion envers les frères Tringham blase totalement l'aîné qui ne trouve plus rien à me répondre. Cependant, je ne suis pas aussi malsaine que je veux bien le laisser paraître. Je plonge la main dans la poche droite de mon pantalon et en ressors assez d'argent pour rembourser mon ticket de train. Je les tends à Russell, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que tu avais assez pour te payer le train depuis le début ? Pourquoi tu m'as mené en bateau ?!

\- Parce que c'était moins drôle si c'était moi qui l'avais payé.

Sur ce, je souhaite une bonne nuit aux réfugiés avant de sortir de la vieille maison. Je sais où se trouve celle des Rockbell, la doyenne m'avait raconté l'histoire de ce couple de médecin ayant soigné les Ishvals pendant la guerre. La même histoire qu'Alphonse m'avait conté lorsque nous étions encore dans mon monde, ce sont les parents leur amie d'enfance Winry. Je n'ai pas le temps de rejoindre le sentier principal que des bruits de pas pressés se font entendre dans mon dos.

\- Ôtez-moi d'un doute, dis-je une fois sûre qu'ils m'entendent. C'est bien le colonel Mustang qui vous a envoyé ici ?

\- Oui, il avait l'air pressé de nous renvoyer ici.

Je vois…je prends note que la prochaine fois que je croise ce mec, il faudra que je lui fasse payer sa petite manigance. Suite à sa réponse, je me tais en regardant le chemin qui nous sépare de l'atelier de mécagreffe. Evidemment, je fais la sourde oreille aux questions d'Edward, gardant en permanence les mains sur ma taille. Je me rappelle qu'il avait volontairement omis de me prévenir que Laetitia était passée chez les Hughes lorsque j'y logeais. Il était hors de question que je lui donne ce qu'il veut.

\- Hey la naine, si t'as pas envie de me répondre, dis le clairement. Pesta-t-il en me bousculant légèrement.

\- Oh, tu m'as parlé Edward ? Désolée, il semblerait que tu sois trop petit pour m'atteindre.

\- QUI TRAITES TU DE SI PETIT QU IL…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un projectile le frappe de plein fouet et plaque au sol. Je me tourne à l'origine de l'attaque et remarque une jeune fille décoiffée, blonde aux yeux bleus habillée d'un ample T-shirt et d'un petit short de même couleur.

\- ARRÊTE DE GUEULER EDWARD Y EN A QUI DOIVENT SE LEVER TÔT DEMAIN POUR REPARER LES CONNERIES DE CERTAIN ALCHIMISTE.

\- Argh…gémit-il en se redressant difficilement, je vois le bout du tunnel…je vais vers la lumière, Al…est-ce que c'est toi ?

A ce moment-là, j'éclate de rire en le relevant de force, cette fille est impressionnante ! Alphonse m'indique que nous devons vite rentrer avant de réveiller tout le village. J'en profite pour trainer par son seul bras le petit alchimiste – prenant bien mon temps dans les escaliers il va de soi. Sur la pointe des pieds, nous essayons de nous rendre le plus silencieusement possible vers l'une des chambres libres de la maison, peine perdue car avec une armure de deux mètres de haut et vingt mètres de large, il n'y a qu'un ronflex qui ne se réveillera pas.

Edward reprend conscience peu à peu, il se défait de ma main tandis que nous prenons place sur le lit face à la fenêtre. Alphonse s'installe par terre, j'oubliais qu'il ne dormait pas, c'était donc inutile de l'inviter à nous rejoindre. Seulement à ce moment-là, en regardant le ciel étoilé de Résembool, je me rends compte que je vais être forcée de leur confier ce fameux plan préparé avec Barry. Le regard insistant du jeune blond me brûlait le visage, je craquerai pas si vite, j'attends d'abord qu'il s'endorme de fatigue.

\- Je ne compte pas m'endormir de si tôt, grogna-t-il comme s'il avait intercepté ma pensée. Accouche maintenant.

\- Ed…souffla son petit frère, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre rien qu'une fois ? On est du même côté, non ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée, avouai-je en détournant les yeux.

En prononçant doucement ces mots, je me demande à quelle question j'ai répondu, peut-être aux deux. Une chose est pourtant sûre, il faut absolument que je retourne dans mon monde, ma mère doit s'inquiéter à l'heure qu'il est et pas seulement elle, June et Michèle aussi.

\- Laisse tomber, Al, soupira sèchement Edward en se relevant. Je vais me coucher.

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il referme la porte de son unique bras, me laissant face à un Alphonse dépité. Blasée à mon tour, je m'allonge sur les draps, les touchant de haut en bas avec mes doigts pour me donner une contenance.

\- Lorène…

Je sursaute à mon prénom, il était prononcé avec tellement de tristesse que mon cœur rate un battement et me renvoie une sensation de mal être. Je suis désolée Alphonse…

\- Il y a plusieurs années, je me suis promis de récupérer mon corps mais pas seulement le mien, je dois aussi récupérer les membres d'Edward. Alors, si je te promets de te renvoyer chez toi, peut importe le temps que cela prendra, est-ce que tu me croiras ?!

Je me relève brusquement, fixant ébahie les deux trous formés dans le casque. Comment une âme dans une enveloppe de métal est-elle capable de transmettre autant d'émotion par une seule voix ? Certes, je le considère comme un vrai être humain, peut-être même plus que Laetitia ne peut l'être mais…cette toute petite âme a certainement plus de valeur que la mienne en cet instant. A cette réflexion, je ne peux contenir les quelques larmes qui viennent perler le long de mes joues. Tout se mélange dans mon esprit, le plan, les paroles de ce garçon androgyne, mon évanouissement ainsi que cette porte.

\- Al.

Ma voix entrecoupée de sanglot ne pouvait prononcer que ce prénom. Je m'en voulais terriblement mais il m'était impossible de l'avouer tant ma fierté le refusait. La réalité me revient en face telle une gifle que ma pire ennemie m'aurait foutue : j'avais besoin d'eux. Tandis que je tentais de calmer les tremblements de mon corps, ma volonté me force à me lever et quitter la pièce pour retrouver Edward. Celui-ci m'attend silencieusement à l'autre bout de couloir, comme s'il avait prédit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Croisant son regard impassible, je frotte mes yeux pour y retirer les derniers résidus de larmes et lui fais signe de revenir dans la chambre. Il m'obéit sans un mot.

Retour à la case départ.

\- C'est Gracia qui m'a demandée de partir de chez elle, l'armée a des soupçons à mon sujet, je pense. Ou du moins, le dictateur de se pays, son excellence Bradley.

\- Elle nous avait dit que tu étais partie toute seule, me reprit le petit blond assis en tailleur à côté de moi.

Je souris à la réaction de la mère de famille.

\- S'il apprenait qu'elle m'avait fait partir, je pense qu'elle et Elysia auraient eu de sérieux soucis. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai passé la nuit dehors, mais pas seule. Vous connaissez pas par hasard un garçon à moitié à poil capable de changer son apparence ?

Ma description les rend sceptique, je sens le corps de l'aîné se tendre en ouvrant en grand ses prunelles dorées.

\- Tu parles d'Envy ?!

\- Possible, je ne connais pas son nom, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est capable de tuer des militaires de sang froid pour atteindre ses objectifs.

\- Mais pourquoi tu étais avec ? Me demanda Alphonse.

J'essaie de me rappeler au mieux la nuit la plus longue de ma vie.

\- Il m'a confondu avec Laetitia, la honte. Et vu que je n'avais rien à perdre, je me suis fait passée pour elle et lui ai demandé de me conduire jusque Barry.

\- Barry le boucher ? Le colonel m'a dit au téléphone qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper.

\- Mh…contente de voir qu'il a pu avoir sa part du marché.

Je prononce ces mots tout bas mais ils n'échappent pas à leurs oreilles avisées, je me tourne davantage vers eux pour leur expliquer la suite de notre plan.

\- Nous avons conclu avec Barry de prendre une longueur d'avance sur Laetitia, je lui ai confié mes affaires personnelles pour qu'il lui les remette afin de vous attirer dans un piège.

\- Scar…

\- Précisément, Envy m'en avait parlé alors c'était la bonne occasion de disparaître aux yeux de l'armée. Ensuite, Barry devait être certain de pouvoir s'échapper de la prison de l'est, et l'attirer dans un autre piège si le premier ne fonctionnait pas mais je vois qu'il n'a pas eu à le faire.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloque, m'interrompit Edward. Comment expliques-tu que le corps, qui était censé être le tien, ait disparu de la morgue et aussi, pourquoi Laetitia a trouvé une montre d'alchimiste d'état ?

Le corps a disparu ? Merde…cela veut donc dire que…

\- Elle est encore en vie quelque part, conclut-il avant que je n'aie le temps de parler.

\- Probablement. Pour la montre, je l'ai pris sur le corps d'un alchimiste d'état qu'Envy a abattu, je savais que Scar voulait tous les tuer et qu'il sauterait sur cette occasion. Pendant ce temps, je devais simplement prendre clandestinement le premier train qui venait.

Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu de base.

\- Je ne crois pas au hasard qui a fait que tu finis à Résembool, ajouta Edward.

* * *

Nous sommes en début d'après-midi, je suis fatiguée de la nuit passée dehors, j'espère ne plus jamais à revivre ce genre de chose ! Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais été aussi stressée que maintenant, même un examen oral ne m'avait jamais fait cet effet là. Je suis planquée dans une des rues adjacentes de la place principale, décorée par une imposante fontaine. Si Barry a bien suivi mes explications, le clou du spectacle devrait avoir lieu ici.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attentes, les frères Elric débarquent en trombe, poursuivant Laetitia jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'effondre de fatigue. Il est temps pour moi de partir, j'ai déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps à Central et je ne voudrai pas croiser Scar une nouvelle fois. Sur le point de rebrousser chemin, je remarque qu'un homme me barre la route, il est étrangement seul, moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans ses subordonnés.

\- Colonel Mustang…murmurai-je en allant à sa rencontre, laissez-moi passer s'il vous plait.

D'un geste vif, il agrippe ma main et plonge ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Je suis intimidée un court instant mais reprends vite mes esprits, je suis forcée de partir.

\- Je le répète, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, laissez-moi partir s'il vous plait.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'en partant n'importe où, tu vas survivre ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Il le faut. Je soutiens tant que possible son regard pour lui prouver ma détermination.

\- Prends le prochain train pour Résembool, tu y seras en sécurité.

Hein ? Résembool ? C'est pas l'endroit d'où viennent Edward et Alphonse ? Il relâche mon bras et se prépare à rejoindre la place principale où se joue la phase finale du plan.

\- Mais, pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Sans se retourner, il me balance comme d'une évidence :

\- Parce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur cet Europe dont tu parlais, alors tâche de rester en vie.

* * *

\- C'est donc pour ça que le colonel était si froid avec toi, Ed. Dit Alphonse.

\- Non, ça c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, rectifiai-je gratuitement.

La suite vous la connaissez, j'ai pris le train, j'ai enculé – pardonnez-moi l'expression – Russell, pour finir dans cette cambrousse.

\- En fait, ce qui me trouble le plus, reprit Edward en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux, ce n'est pas que tu sois encore en vie, c'est que tu aies été capable d'imaginer un tel merdier pour t'en sortir.

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que je ne suis pas capable d'être un tant soi peu maligne une fois dans ma vie ? Je dois bien avouer qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord, je n'aurai jamais eu l'idée de ce subterfuge si on ne me l'avait pas soufflé. Lorsque le calme prit place dans la pièce, je pose une main sur l'épaule de mon voisin et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Dis-moi, toi, l'alchimiste, quand tu as activé le cercle de transmutation, ce jour-là, l'as-tu vu toi aussi ?

A son sursaut, je pense qu'il a compris ce dont je voulais parler, cette porte, cet homme étrange appelé à la fois Dieu et l'unité. Je suis d'autant plus surprise quand à son tour, il dépose sa main gauche sur la mienne en hochant la tête.

\- Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une folle mais…ce moment où ma tête entre les doigts de Scar, où le sang sort de mes orbites pour se répandre salement sur les pavés, je l'avais déjà vu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?! S'exclama Edward en refermant son étreinte sur ma main.

\- Eh bien je pense que…c'est quelque chose que la porte m'a donné lorsque je suis passée dans ce monde. C'est quand je me suis évanouie dans tes bras que j'ai tout vu, Edward.

Mon aveu provoque un silence glacial dans la chambre, les deux frères baissent la tête, ce n'est pas le genre de pouvoir dont j'aimerai me vanter car je suis incapable de le contrôler mais si j'ai raison, alors c'est que ça pourrait se reproduire à l'avenir.

Nous décidons à l'unisson de dormir un peu pour réfléchir à la suite demain. Je coucherai dans la chambre avec Alphonse* tandis qu'Edward rejoint la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'ai l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Winry autour d'un petit déjeuner. Elle m'explique avec passion son métier, elle qui est pourtant si jeune et déjà responsable d'un commerce de mécagreffe. J'en viens à regretter d'apprendre la littérature et la philosophie dans un système scolaire pareil.

\- Hier, tu as jeté cette clé tellement fort sur Edward ! Dis-je admirative en lui prenant les mains, tu fais du sport ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Elle parait un peu gênée de ma question mais m'adresse malgré tout un sourire satisfait.

\- Pas vraiment mais c'est sûrement à force de devoir frapper Edward qui bousille mon boulot que j'attrape des muscles.

Pas bête…peut-être devrai-je commencer à m'entrainer sur lui, c'est pas avec ma forme actuelle que je vais réussir à me défendre.

\- Je vois, répondis-je d'un air contrit. Si seulement il pouvait faire attention de temps en temps, ce garçon est une vraie catastrophe ambulante.

\- …LA FAUTE A QUI S IL ÉTAIT DETRUIT CETTE FOIS-CI, TOI ET TON MERVEILLEUX PLAN ?!

…Oups, moi qui le pensais sorti prendre l'air, je choisis toujours un mauvais timing pour parler sur le dos des gens, on dirait.

\- En parlant de mécagreffe, j'ai fini le tien la nuit dernière.

Le visage d'Edward devient littéralement blanc, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ? Je comprends que l'installation de mécagreffe est plus compliquée que ça au moment où il s'allonge sur le canapé et que Winry se tient au dessus de lui pour effectuer les derniers réglages.

\- Elle va connecter les nerfs d'Edward à sa mécagreffe, c'est comme ça qu'il va pouvoir s'en servir, m'expliqua Alphonse.

A peine eu-je le temps d'assimiler son information que le cri – très viril – poussé par le petit blond résonna dans toute la maison. Apparemment, c'est douloureux, je dirai 9.6 sur l'échelle de Richter, ou un truc dans le genre.

\- Putaiiiiiiiiiin, jura Edward en se tapant laconiquement la tête sur le dossier. Ca peut pas faire moins mal ?!

\- Si tu en prenais plus soin, tu n'aurais pas à subir ça, tâche de le garder intact cette fois-ci.

Il acquiesce mais dans sa tête je peux voir que d'ici deux mois il devra revenir ici pour une nouvelle installation.

\- Alors, vous allez repartir à Central, c'est ça ? Demanda Winry en rangeant sa boite à outil.

\- Oui, Al et moi devons encore revoir les ouvrages du Docteur Marco, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

…ce qui cloche surtout c'est que j'ai l'impression à l'instant présent d'avoir été réduite à un simple pot de fleur, un beau pot de fleur mais un pot de fleur tout de même. Je feins de m'étouffer pour lui faire remarquer ma présence mais ce détail ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça.

\- Je vois, pestai-je en m'adossant au mur les yeux au plafond, de mon côté, je pense que je vais retourner à Central aussi, j'ai une amie à voir.

\- En fait, articula-t-il difficilement sous l'effet de la douleur, je pensais que tu pourrais rester un moment ici à Résembool, le temps que les choses se calment à Central.

\- Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu décides pour moi ?

\- Oh non, recommencez pas…gémit Alphonse.

Non ne t'en fais pas Al, je ne vais certainement pas m'énerver avec ce nabot, il n'en vaudrait pas la peine, j'ignore ces explications et décide de sortir prendre l'air. Au final, j'ai à nouveau cette impression de m'être fait avoir par cet idiot.

Je traine sans but à travers la colline couverte de verdure à perte de vue, je trouve sans mal un petit coin où m'asseoir sans être dérangée. Allongée sur l'herbe, je regarde le ciel en réfléchissant, il doit sûrement pleuvoir à l'heure qu'il est de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis-je dire de l'autre côté de Dieu ? Il est clair que si un jour je parviens à atteindre l'autre bout, je pourrai écrire un livre sur tout ce qui différencie ces deux morceaux de terre. Dieu. Un. Tout. Le monde ? Si nous sommes des unités créées par Dieu, alors que sont les sous catégories de cette Unité si elle devient Dieu ? J'ai mal au crâne, d'irrégulières bouffées de chaleur s'emparent de mon corps et se propage jusqu'au plus profond de mon ventre, soulevant mes entrailles. Je connais déjà cette sensation, c'est celle que j'avais ressentie lorsque je m'étais assoupie dans les bras d'Edward. Epuisée, je me laisse emporter par ce mal qui me tire dans l'obscurité des songes.


	24. Chapter 24 : Une odeur de cigarette

Noir, c'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je me retrouve à nouveau prisonnière de cet endroit. Il ressemble étrangement à la passerelle entre les deux mondes, là où une certaine « vérité » m'avait accueillie avant que je passe de l'autre côté. Je suis brûlante, mes mains sont moites, l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà connu ce genre de chose surgit dans tout mon être. La première fois, c'était lorsque je m'étais évanouie dans les bras d'Edward.

Je ne bouge pas, mes pieds sont cloués par l'effroi dans ce que je ne pourrai pas qualifier de sol mais de vide sombre.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?!

Ma voix résonne en écho pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Je serre les poings afin de ne pas craquer avant de savoir pourquoi je me retrouve à nouveau ici. Soudain, alors que je commence à perdre patience, une ombre blanche apparait à côté de moi, elle ne ressemble pas à la vérité, c'est une forme féminine si j'en crois ses courbes. Elle ne possède pas de yeux mais j'ai la vague impression qu'elle m'observe. Sa bouche s'étire en un faux sourire et ses mains se joignent dans un claquement distinct des alchimistes. Suivant son mouvement du regard, je la vois ensuite écarter ses bras dans le prolongement de ses épaules, la paume des mains tendues face à moi. Je ne comprends pas le message qui m'est transmis et je n'ai pas l'occasion de lui poser une question qu'elle disparait.

Je m'attends alors à retourner dans la réalité mais le temps passe et je reste dans ce monde parallèle. Est-ce que je suis…coincée ?

\- Tu es aussi stupide que votre ami, ce fameux Maes Hughes.

Je me retourne vers cette voix. Cette fois-ci, je distingue parfaitement la forme et la couleur de la personne en face de moi, c'est Envy, ce garçon qui a assassiné deux militaires de sang froid à Central. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne s'adresse pas à moi, il est penché sur un autre homme, à terre, le dominant d'une lame menaçante.

\- Alors toi aussi tu es un homonculus, gémit sa victime en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Immobile, je détaille au maximum l'homme, il est blond, grand, un peu musclé, il soutient le regard tueur d'Envy. Soudain, les deux formes s'évanouissent dans le vide, je ne peux en voir plus, seule une odeur parvient à mes narines tandis que je tombe peu à peu dans l'inconscient. Non, j'ai dû rêver, ce n'est pas lui qui va mourir…une odeur de cigarette froide…

* * *

Peu à peu, je retrouve au creux de mes mains l'herbe sur laquelle je suis allongée. Une légère brise caresse ma peau, seul le bruit du vent balayant les arbres arrive à mes oreilles. Malgré la sérénité du lieu, je ne me résous pas directement à ouvrir les yeux, ressassant encore et encore ce que je viens de voir. Cette fois-ci, tout me parait plus logique, mais pas plus rassurant pour autant. Alors que je chasse de mon esprit les mauvaises prédictions, je sens un souffle plus important se déposer sur mon visage. Curieuse d'en connaitre l'origine, je soulève doucement mes paupières, un contact se crée. Je suis brusquement attirée malgré moi par les deux billes dorées au dessus de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques, d'une couleur jamais vue auparavant. Quelques mèches dorées chatouillent ma peau sans que ce ne soit désagréable pour autant.

\- Ed… ? Soupirai-je brisant le silence.

Il se redresse à l'entente de son prénom, me permettant ainsi de m'asseoir correctement. Nous nous toisons un instant sans nous parler, il semble surpris par mon calme et moi par le sien. Il est assez rare que nous soyons aussi proches sans que le ton ne s'élève.

\- Nous allons repartir pour Central, déclara-t-il après un long moment.

Je ne lui pose pas de question, j'imagine qu'Alphonse l'a convaincu de m'emmener avec eux. De toute façon, j'aurai bien trouvé un moyen de les suivre, surtout après ce que je viens de voir. Je le fixe avec insistance, j'hésite à lui raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer, je le regretterai probablement d'ici un jour ou deux mais si je veux éviter qu'Envy ne s'en prenne à Havoc alors il faut que je lui en touche deux mots. Comment l'avait-il appelé dans mon rêve ? Homonculus ?

\- Edward, l'appelai-je dans un souffle, les yeux rivés sur les brindilles rentrées dans ma peau.

\- Mh ?

\- Dis-moi, c'est quoi un homonculus ?

Il se raidit instantanément, fronçant les sourcils et réprimant un grognement. Je vois qu'il se retient de se mettre en colère, je pense alors qu'il vaudrait mieux lui poser la question plus tard. Je me lève sur mes deux jambes avant même d'entendre sa réponse. Il y a aussi Alphonse, s'il le faut.

\- Al doit nous attendre, rejoignons-le.

Etonné que je n'insiste pas, Edward met un moment avant de me suivre jusque la maison des Rockbell. Nous convenons de prendre le train le soir même afin d'être à Central d'ici demain soir. Si nous ne faisons aucune escale sur le chemin, nous devrions y arriver assez rapidement. Pendant que les deux frères sont partis faire un tour au cimetière, je passe le début d'après-midi à assister Winry dans son nouveau projet d'automail, elle m'explique vaguement l'utilité et me donne des ordres. Je les exécute, la tête un peu ailleurs.

Vers 16h, nous descendons la colline par le chemin principal, nous conduisant à la gare de Résembool. Edward promit vite fait à sa mécanicienne de ne pas bousiller son travail – aucun d'entre nous ne croyait vraiment à cette parole. Lui et son frère marchent en tête de file tandis que je ferme la marche, jetant un dernier regard à la maison des réfugiés. Hier soir, ils m'ont vaguement expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé à Ishval, l'armée de Central les a décimé les uns après les autres. La doyenne a fait allusion à plusieurs alchimistes qui sont maintenant de hauts gradés, l'alchimiste de flamme, l'alchimiste capable de faire exploser tout sur son passage, ainsi que d'autres dont je n'ai pas retenu les capacités. Ce sont ces hommes qui ont créé ce qu'est devenu Scar.

Arrivés à la gare, nous attendons patiemment le passage du train de 16h20. Je ne pipe mot, trop occupée à réfléchir à un moyen d'éviter la catastrophe.

\- Dès que nous serons à Central, dit Edward littéralement affalé sur le banc, j'irai voir le colonel Mustang. Il faut que nous retrouvions Laetitia.

\- Il faudra que tu te fasses discrète, Lorène. Rappela le cadet, si l'armée te cherche quelque chose, mieux vaut que tu n'approches pas le quartier général.

Et pourtant, il le faudrait absolument, il est hors de question que pour une histoire de généralissime je laisse Havoc courir un si grand danger ! Mon absence de réaction dû traduire ma pensée car Edward me demande de lui faire face. Il frappe une fois dans ses mains et les dépose des racines de mes cheveux en les peignant de ses mains. Ce n'est qu'une fois à la pointe que je remarque la nouvelle couleur de mes mèches. Je suis…rousse ?

\- Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire, attache les autrement et ce sera bon.

\- …T'étais obligée de me faire rousse ? Genre brun ça m'allait bien aussi.

\- Je peux encore te les mettre en bleu ou en vert et là ce serait encore plus classe !

On est loin d'avoir la même notion de « classe », je pense. Je m'atèle donc à recoiffer mes nouveaux cheveux, les regroupant sur épaule droite et en les attachant au bout avec un simple élastique noir. Cela m'attire les regards surpris des deux frères. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Le train finit par arriver, nous montons à bord et nous installons au fond du wagon. On va devoir passer la nuit entière dans ce transport, j'ai détesté ça la première fois alors ce n'est pas deux jours après que je vais aimer…

\- Si Laetitia est alliée avec Envy, maugréa Edward en croisant les bras. Ca va être beaucoup plus compliqué de l'appréhender.

\- Je pense qu'il y aura toujours un moyen de s'y prendre avec elle. Répondis-je positive, si déjà on arrive à savoir pourquoi elle voulait absolument venir, alors tout deviendra directement plus simple.

\- Et tu n'as pas une idée, toi ?

Hum…A vrai dire, avant qu'ils n'apparaissent dans notre monde, ma relation avec Laetitia était tendue mais moins que maintenant. On se contentait de s'envoyer des regards noirs, de temps en temps quelques piques mais nous n'avons jamais été proches au point que je connaisse ses intentions.

\- Comment je pourrai savoir comme une simple adolescente puisse avoir des envies de changer de monde ? Elle a pourtant une vie chez nous. Elle a un père, volage si je me souviens bien, sa mère j'en sais rien mais elle est appréciée dans son groupe d'amis.

Mes connaissances n'avancent en rien la situation. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle s'en est prise en première. Après tout, elle doit avoir plusieurs ennemis, autre que moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rahhh…ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête là-dessus, on l'arrêtera et tout se terminera, chacun dans son monde et les moutons seront bien gardés.

\- Tu crois que les gens nous comprendront une fois de retour dans l'autre monde ? Demandai-je, curieuse de savoir son avis. Je veux dire, on a disparu pendant plusieurs jours, l'école doit être alertée et nos parents aussi. Si on débarque comme ça et qu'on dit qu'on est passé à Shamballa, tu crois qu'ils vont nous croire ?

Edward soupira, je vois à son visage consterné qu'il n'en a aucune idée, Alphonse aussi ne semble pas très à l'aise face à ma question.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra trouver une excuse qui passe. En conclut l'armure, je suis sûr que tu trouveras, vu ce que tu as déjà fait ici.

Pas faux, mais ici, ça reste des événements logiques et puis, si je ne mens pas ici, je me retrouverai vite devant un peloton de fusil ou dans un laboratoire chimique. Je me demande ce que je risquerai dans notre monde, un abonnement à vie chez un psychologue ? Un suivi à l'asile ?

\- Vous comptez renvoyer Laetitia aussi ? Renchéris-je.

\- Je ne compte tuer personne, si c'est ta question, grogna le Fullmetal en retour.

Non, ça ne l'était pas vraiment…

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Le train est presque désert en raison du peu de passager monté depuis que sommes partis de Résembool. La banquette dure du wagon m'empêche de dormir tant elle est inconfortable, ce qui n'est apparemment pas l'avis d'Edward en plein sommeil profond. Je tente de me caller près de la fenêtre pour me rafraichir le visage à l'aide de la vitre froide, en vain. Je pense que je ne dormirai pas longtemps cette nuit.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Chuchota Alphonse assis au bout de la banquette d'Edward.

Je hoche négativement la tête en relevant le menton dans sa direction. J'avais presque oublié que lui ne pouvait pas dormir non plus, en raison de son corps. Voyant qu'attendre assise dans cette position inconfortable n'arrangerait pas les choses, je me lève silencieusement et lui propose de m'accompagner prendre l'air à l'arrière du train. Alphonse vérifie que son frère dorme totalement pour replacer sa veste jusqu'à ses épaules afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il me rejoint ensuite à l'extérieur du wagon où le vent s'engouffre violemment sous mon débardeur. J'ignore la puissance des rafales dû à la vitesse de la locomotive et m'appuie tranquillement sur les barres de sécurité, étirant doucement mes membres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la nuit quand tu t'ennuies ? Demandai-je quand il imita ma position.

\- Pas grand-chose, je pense.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- A la première chose que je ferai quand je récupérerai mon corps.

-…et ?

Il se tait un moment, il semblerait qu'il ne se soit pas encore totalement prononcé sur la question.

\- Je retournerai à Résembool pour goûter la tarte aux pommes de Winry !

Sa voix était si joyeuse que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire un petit peu. C'était un enfant, avec cette carcasse on a tendance à vite oublier qu'il est encore jeune. Bon, je ne suis pas plus vieille que lui mais mes ambitions sont toutes autres.

\- Et toi ? Tu feras quoi quand tu auras retrouvé ton monde ?

\- Mh…je pense que j'appellerai d'abord Michèle et June pour tout leur raconter. Michèle ne me croira pas tandis que June sera excitée de savoir les moindres détails, comme d'habitude.

\- Elles ont l'air gentilles.

\- Elles le sont, nous nous connaissons depuis quatre ans, je pense. Mais, maintenant que j'y pense, si je retourne dans mon monde, j'aurai encore ces cheveux ?

Ma soudaine inquiétude capillaire arrache une moquerie du cadet Elric. Non mais je suis très sérieuse, je veux pas rentrer rousse chez moi, surtout vu ce qu'on dit sur les roux.

\- Mais…je pense que ça va me manquer, je veux dire, passer d'un train-train quotidien bus-école-bus-maison, c'est assez redondant surtout quand on vit quelque chose comme il y a ici.

\- Tu devrais profiter de ce que tu peux avoir dans l'autre monde. Me dit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel particulièrement étoilé ce soir. Edward et moi avons du abandonner tout ce qui faisait de nous des enfants normaux quand nous avons essayé de ressusciter maman et maintenant on est à la botte de l'armée à tenter de réparer notre erreur. Je pense que tu as de la chance d'avoir ce que tu te dois garder tes propres ambitions à vue.

Je médite un moment sur ses paroles, je me suis trompée au final, Alphonse n'est lui-même plus un enfant malgré son âge. Il rêve lui aussi d'en finir avec tout ça pour récupérer une vie normale, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais pour ne pas accabler plus son frère.

\- Tu m'énerves, murmurai-je en levant à mon tour la tête.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

\- Tu es un peu plus jeune que moi pourtant tu comprends beaucoup plus vite les choses que moi.

Il se détend en comprenant mon compliment, nous restons ainsi pendant encore un moment à observer ensemble le ciel défiler au-dessus du train.

* * *

\- Central, ça n'aura pas duré très longtemps avant qu'on ne se revoie ! S'écria Edward en descendant le premier sa valise à la main.

C'est vrai…pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une ville complètement différente, peut-être l'effet de mes cheveux.

\- Allons au quartier général en premier, décida-t-il en se tournant vers Alphonse et moi. Je dois aller voir ce fichu colonel et lui foutre une raclée pour s'être foutu de ma gueule !

Oui, allons voir le colonel…et Jean, je veux m'assurer qu'il se trouve bien chez les militaires. Je vais devoir le surveiller de très près dans les prochains jours et je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer. La nuit passée, j'avais profité de notre intimité pour en toucher deux mots à Alphonse, il m'a cependant promis de ne pas en parler tout de suite à Edward le temps que je trouve une solution moi-même. J'ai également appris par lui la véritable nature d'Envy, d'un homonculus. C'est apparemment un être artificiel qui, contrairement aux humains, ne peut pas mourir d'une simple balle dans la tête ou d'une lame dans le cœur. Ils sont immortels. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Laetitia s'est alliée avec eux, pourquoi garder une armure vide quand on peut être avec des pantins vivants capables de se régénérer à l'infini ?

\- Allez, bougez-vous le cul, je compte pas attendre indéfiniment à la gare !

Oui Edward…nous suivons donc la tornade blonde plus que pressé à travers les rues de la capitale. J'entends de nouveau les commérages de rue, tantôt ils parlent de l'Ishval qui aurait quitté Central, tantôt du généralissime parti au sud pour une importante inspection. Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à me taper son interrogatoire dans la mesure où il me reconnaitrait.

Nous arrivons assez rapidement au quartier général, les gardes demandent notre autorisation et Edward brandit fièrement sa montre d'alchimiste d'état. Je me demande où est passée celle qui se trouvait dans ma veste, bah…de toute façon, elle ne m'appartenait pas donc qu'importe. Sheska nous salue chaleureusement lorsque nous passons devant le service de renseignement, je n'ose pas la complimenter sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, cela risquerait de griller ma couverture.

\- Au fait, Ed, je peux garder mon identité avec Mustang ?

\- Ah ? Ouais, je pense, de toute façon, il sent l'odeur des meufs à plein nez ce mec.

\- …ce qui veut dire ?

\- Tu le savais pas ? Ce type a la réputation du plus grand coureur de jupon de tout Central, il invite des filles à dîner puis rentre chez elle pour faire ce que font les adultes.

\- Il les baise ?

Edward s'étouffe presque devant mon franc parler, j'en rigole. D'humeur taquine, je dépose ma main sur son épaule et approche mon visage tout près du sien, caressant du bout des doigts la peau bronzée de son cou.

\- Tu sais, il y a plein de chose qu'on apprend à faire à ton âge…

\- JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser devant son visage rouge de gêne, je ne le pensais pas ainsi et c'est une très bonne nouvelle pour moi. J'ai enfin trouvé un sujet sur lequel l'emmerder un tant soit peu. Nous nous faisons plus discret jusqu'à l'arrivée au bureau du colonel. Edward omet de frapper trois coups et rentre directement à l'intérieur du bureau, saluant énergiquement les subordonnés de Mustang travaillant à leur bureau.

\- Déjà revenus ? Fit remarquer la militaire blonde, plutôt heureuse de revoir les deux frères. On dirait que Central vous a manqué.

Je suis Alphonse de très près et scrute la pièce, mon inquiétude disparait lorsque j'aperçois Jean, la clope au bec, occupé à signé de la paperasse.

\- Tiens, une nouvelle amie ? Ajouta Riza.

\- Non, c'est la fameuse victime de Scar, répondit le colonel Mustang en m'observant.

Alors ils avaient raison, ce mec a un véritable radar à hormones féminines, c'est flippant ! Mal à l'aise devant tant de regard, je souris bêtement et agite ma main droite.

\- Ca tombe bien que tu sois à Central, Fullmetal. J'ai une mission à te confier.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je viens à peine de revenir, et je pensais vous avoir expliqué que j'ai une urgence d'un mètre 50 sur les bras.

\- Un mètre 57 s'il te plait…rectifiai-je en toussotant.

\- Justement, c'est à propos de l'alchimiste que vous avez croisé à Crêta.

Là, tout de suite, ça devient plus intéressant, Edward avance et se munit du dossier que lui tend le grand brun. Il le feuillette un moment avant de le déposer sur le bureau de son supérieur, de la fumée s'échappait presque des oreilles du petit alchimiste.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il était ici depuis le début et que vous ne m'aviez RIEN dit ?! Et maintenant qu'il s'est échappé de la prison, on va devoir se taper sa recherche ?!

\- Voyons Fullmetal, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes au courant de ton soudain voyage dans cet autre monde depuis le jour où Lorène est censée être morte. Croyais-tu vraiment que l'armée te laisserait interroger un alchimiste aussi dangereux comme tu le voulais ?

Le ton de son supérieur est dur et pourtant il a totalement raison. Bon, c'est aussi de ma faute, si je lui avais expliqué ma situation lors de ce dîner, il m'aurait peut-être renvoyé vers l'alchimiste dangereux. On est tous les deux fautifs du temps perdu dans ce cas-ci.

\- Havoc, conduit les frères Elric et leur amie à l'endroit où j'ai planqué les informations de l'armée. Ordonna le colonel Mustang en nous toisant tous les trois du regard.

Le militaire se lève sans rechigner puis nous indique de le suivre dans le couloir. Par réflexe, je fais un signe amical de la tête à Roy. Maintenant, je lui dois des informations sur l'Europe, après tout. Pestant sans gêne tout l'amour qu'il a envers son supérieur, Edward avance devant en agitant les bras comme s'il était possédé. Jean marche à côté de moi et Alphonse demeure derrière nous. Je ne sais si c'est par mes coups d'œil insistant ou par réflexe, le Lieutenant Havoc croise mes yeux, perplexe.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Si c'est pour la lettre, je ne l'ai pas envoyé. Je me voyais mal envoyer une lettre écrite par une pseudo défunte à Karen.

\- Mh, non ce n'est pas vraiment ça mais j'apprécie le geste. Je me demandais, lieutenant Havoc, est-ce que…

Ma pause dû lui paraître trop longue car il s'arrête au beau milieu du couloir, retirant la cigarette éteinte de sa bouche, obligeant également Alphonse à se stopper.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrai vous inviter à dîner ?


	25. Chapter 25 : Méprises

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te tartines les yeux comme si on t'avait frappé ? Me demanda Edward observant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Cela devait faire environ un quart d'heure que je galérais à appliquer l'eyeliner gentiment prêté par Sheska mais avec cet énergumène dans mon dos, impossible de faire mon trait correctement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je sors ce soir.

\- Pour une fille qui voulait retrouver au plus vite son monde, tu n'as pas l'air si pressée de trouver une solution.

Au contraire, Ed, si tu savais, tu me donnerais un bon point pour ma conduite exemplaire. Je donne de mon temps pour sauver quelqu'un de ton monde, tu devrais me remercier. Oh, j'oubliais, je ne peux rien te dire car à tous les coups, tu risquerais de faire foirer mon plan en te jetant dans la gueule du loup ! C'est sur ces remarques que je terminais de maquiller mes yeux. Un coup de brosse à cheveux plus tard et j'étais enfin prête à sortir.

Havoc n'avait pas pu refuser mon invitation, je l'avais fixé de mes plus beaux yeux de biche, déposant une main suppliante sur son bras. Alphonse avait assisté à la scène et n'était pas intervenu. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien gagné à le faire.

\- Et je peux même pas savoir avec qui tu sors ce soir ? Insista le petit blond en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Tu le sauras quand je rentrerai si tu es encore levé.

Je pourrai lui dire, mais je vois que ça le fait chier de ne pas savoir alors pourquoi s'en cacher ? En regardant une dernière fois ma présentation dans le miroir, je me fais à l'évidence : non, je n'aime absolument pas cette couleur dans mes cheveux. Si avant de repartir, il ne me remet pas ma blondeur, je lui promets qu'un monde de différence ou pas je reviendrai pour lui couper les siens.

Trois coups sont frappés à la porte. Je sors en trombe afin qu'Edward n'ait pas le temps de sortir et de voir mon partenaire d'un soir. Je fais à peine attention aux formules de politesse d'Havoc que je le guide en dehors de l'hôtel, un tantinet pressé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé par cette course inattendue.

Je reprends ma respiration à mon tour et reprends une allure décente, affichant un sourire désolée au grand blond. Il a troqué son uniforme militaire pour une tenue plus sobre, une veste noir par-dessus une chemise et un jean bleu foncé, classique mais efficace.

\- Rien de grave, je voulais juste éviter que les frères Elric ne me posent trop de question.

Mon explication parait lui convenir car il change directement de sujet de conversation tandis que nous marchons vers un petit restaurant, celui auquel Roy m'avait invité lors de ma deuxième soirée dans ce monde. Je ne sais pas trop quelle attitude employer avec lui, il est clair que tout ce que je veux faire, c'est me rapprocher de lui au point de savoir quand il croisera Envy. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir lui faire de la peine. C'est avec appréhension que nous nous installons sur la terrasse, loin des regards et des commères de quartier ou même des couples venus passer un bon moment ensemble.

\- J'ai été très étonné par ton invitation, me dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi. C'est vrai, je pensais vraiment que tu serais plus attirée par un garçon comme Edward ou Alphonse.

Je manque de m'étouffer à l'énonciation des deux prénoms. Comment a-t-il pu croire un instant qu'Edward correspondrait à mes attentes en terme de mec ? Il est chiant, bruyant, malpoli, on dirait presque moi dans le sexe opposé quand je suis dans ma mauvaise phase ! Quant à Alphonse, la question ne se pose pas réellement.

\- Je vois que je me suis trompé.

\- LOURDEMENT trompé, rectifiai-je en toussant ce qu'il me reste de dégout. Il faut croire que je préfère les choses plus raffinées et romantiques, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Le serveur vient prendre nos commandes, je ne prête pas attention au regard que me jette Jean à ce moment-là. Je suis en mission personnelle, il ne faut pas que je perde ça de vue mais d'abord il faut qu'il ait confiance en moi…j'avoue que je pense avoir gagné des points en abaissant légèrement mon décolleté pour l'occasion mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Ca se passe bien au quartier général ? Poursuivis-je en me penchant légèrement en avant, les doigts légèrement entrelacés.

\- Oui ça peut aller, on a énormément de travail, paperasses, des trucs ennuyeux dans le genre.

\- Je vois, j'espère que je ne prends pas de ton temps de travail.

\- Mais bien sûr que non, répondit-il en plongeant ses perles bleues dans les miennes.

Nos commandes arrivent enfin, j'ai pris quelque chose de facile à manger et le choix parfait que peut faire une fille à un premier rendez-vous : une salade. Je vais juste crever de faim après, certes, mais je serai classe et raffinée. Le vent est particulièrement frai et agréable ce soir, j'observe un instant la nappe blanche recouvrant la table et la parcours du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne devrai peut-être pas t'en parler, dit Jean d'un ton plus bas, mais le Fullmétal nous a confié que tu étais apparemment d'un autre monde.

Je manque d'arracher le tissu sous cet aveu, il a fait quoi ?! Je n'étais même pas au courant de ça moi ! Ce petit morveux, il ne paie rien pour attendre…

\- Je vois et…qui d'autre est au courant ? Demandai-je en apportant le verre à mes lèvres.

\- Le colonel Mustang et le Lieutenant Hawkeye, je pense mais je peux te poser une question ?

Si c'est à propos de notre société ou des bêtes noires qui dominent notre monde afin de préparer un plan pour l'envahir, il est hors de question que je…

\- Elles sont comment les filles de l'autre monde ?

…Ohw.

\- …Les filles ? Répétai-je sur le point de m'effondrer.

\- Oui, est-ce qu'elles sont plantureuses, avec de longs cheveux et des formes parfaites ?

Je…c'est la première fois que je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'échapper d'une conversation. Ce mec est un véritable pervers en fait, c'est pas Mustang.

\- Eh bien, elles sont comme ici, j'imagine.

Je voyais bien à son regard qu'il adorerait venir avec moi dans l'autre monde rien que pour s'en assurer. Il commence réellement à me faire peur. Je grignote au plus vite mes petits bouts de salade tandis qu'il avale son steak en me posant diverses questions, que j'éludais facilement en moins de trois syllabes.

\- Dis-moi Jean, il se passe quelque chose en ville en ce moment ? Quelque chose qui pourrait forcer l'armée à rechercher des individus ?

Ma question est assez mal posée et a le don d'intriguer Havoc. Je ne sais pas de quelle manière je peux lui demander comment il risque de se mettre en danger dans les prochains jours.

\- Eh bien…en ce moment, y a pas mal d'incendies qui se déclarent aux extrémités de la ville mais on n'a aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être, ils ne laissent aucune trace à chaque fois.

\- Des incendies ?

Il acquiesce en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. C'est une piste, d'autant plus que je n'imagine pas Laetitia gambader comme si de rien était dans les rues de Central. J'en toucherai deux mots à Alphonse.

Le repas se termine calmement, j'apprends de plus en plus de chose sur Jean, comme le fait qu'il a failli ne pas être militaire suite à un comportement peu louable, que le colonel s'amuse à lui piquer toutes ses conquêtes et qu'il n'a toujours pas compris que les lettres de Karen étaient factices. Tel un gentleman, il me raccompagne jusque l'hôtel où les frères Elric et moi-même logeons. Il pousse le vice à me suivre jusque la porte de la chambre. Je redoute un moment qu'Edward soit resté éveillé juste pour savoir avec qui je sortais, c'est donc à pas de souris que je me glisse jusque l'entrée.

\- Merci pour la soirée, conclus-je en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Il me le rend volontiers mais je sens que quelque chose m'échappe. Jean dépose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule, se penchant légèrement vers moi alors que j'agrippais le chambrant pour ne pas tomber. Son visage se rapproche dangereusement du mien dans un élan qui me dépasse. Au moment-même où je sens un souffle balayer ma peau, une voix s'élève au beau milieu du couloir.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes obligés de faire vos cochonneries devant la chambre ?!

\- Boss ?

\- LIEUTENANT HAVOC ?!

Mes oreilles…pendant que les deux hommes se dévisagent, j'en profite pour rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement et salue Alphonse, assis sur le canapé. La porte se referme dans un grand fracas et Edward ne tarde pas à se poster devant moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! S'écria-t-il.

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis juste sortie avec Jean pour une soirée, je vois ce qu'il y a de mal.

\- J'avoue, je me demande pourquoi le faire de sortir avec un militaire nous emmerderait dans notre quête. Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement en jouant la comédie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe le petiot, t'es jaloux ? Si tu veux, on peut sortir ensemble demain soir si ça te gêne autant.

\- Non merci, je n'aime pas les rousses.

…Je vais lui niquer sa race, il va s'en prendre une tellement fort que ça réveillera la Vérité. Aucun intérêt de me justifier pour le coup, j'ai ce que je voulais, je vais devoir surveiller les entrepôts à l'extérieur de la ville.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Me demanda Alphonse un peu plus enjoué.

\- Assez bien, sauf qu'il est un peu flippant sur les bords.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu sors avec, marmonna Edward tout bas pensant que je ne l'entendrai pas.

\- Pour une raison qui ne te regarde pas, n'est-ce pas Alphonse ?

Il approuve d'un coup de tête, je m'assois confortablement sur le deuxième canapé et admire les veines qui sortent une à une du front du petit blond.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez un plan et que vous ne m'en avez même pas parlé ?!

Personne ne lui répond, il ne se mettrait que plus en colère mais je dois dire que ça m'amuse de le mettre hors de lui. Le pauvre petit alchimiste, renommé qui plus est, évincé d'une simple petite mission, c'était jouissif. Voyant notre manque de réaction, Edward poussa un énorme soupir et partit en direction de sa chambre personnelle.

\- Ok, si vous voulez rien me dire, allez vous faire voir. Pesta-t-il d'un ton dur.

Sa porte claque dans un grand bruit. Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

\- J'espère vraiment que ça valait le coup de l'énerver, souffla Alphonse en se tournant vers moi.

J'affiche un sourire satisfait qui dû traduire mes pensées.

\- Dès demain, j'irai faire une petite expédition dans Central.

Il opine du chef, me demandant une nouvelle fois de faire très attention. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à l'heure, je décide d'aller me coucher, laissant à mon grand regret Alphonse dans sa solitude nocturne. Si seulement j'étais capable de tenir des nuits blanches, peut-être que je passerai plus de temps avec lui. Je rejoins ma chambre, me glissant sous les draps propres de mon lit, j'ai la femme de me démaquiller et je m'en occuperai demain matin. Le visage enfoncé dans mes coussins, je sens peu à peu la fatigue m'envahir et me pelotonne au matelas. La nuit dans le train ne m'avait pas vraiment reposée.

* * *

Mes paupières se soulèvent, se referment et répètent ce mouvement pourtant automatique pendant des heures. Incapable de dormir, pourtant, ce n'est pas la fatigue qui me manque. J'avais réussi à somnoler pendant une heure environ. Las de ne pas trouver le sommeil, je m'installe en tailleur en baissant la couverture jusque mes genoux. Les lumières de la ville filtrent à travers les rideaux et m'apaisent l'espace d'un instant. Je baille à plusieurs reprises, contrastant avec ma soudaine insomnie.

Je sors du lit, déterminée à trouver un moyen de me fatiguer. Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'approche de la porte et tire la poignée. A ma plus grande surprise, aucune trace d'Alphonse, j'imagine qu'il est parti se dégourdir les jambettes métalliques.

\- Al ? Appelai-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Evidemment, personne ne me répond. Un gargouillement provenant de mon ventre et une sensation de manque m'informe que j'ai faim. Je décide de sortir de l'appartement pour voir s'il y a encore quelqu'un dans les cuisines pour y chiper un ou deux trucs à grignoter. Lorsque je me retrouve dans les escaliers, le vent s'engouffrant par les fenêtres frôle mes jambes et mes bras. Je réprime un frisson en dévalant les dernières marches. Les lumières de l'accueil sont éteintes, je ne sais quelle heure il est mais je devine que nous devons être tard dans la nuit.

Une lumière au bout d'un couloir attire mon regard, une faible odeur de sucre s'en dégage et je ne peux dire si c'est mon ventre ou mes jambes qui m'y conduisent. Arrivée à l'entrebâillement, je jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour voir qui s'y trouve. Je ne distingue qu'une ombre penchée vers le contenu du frigo, c'est donc bien la cuisine de l'hôtel. Je me suggère de retourner dans la chambre quand une faible voix parvient à mes oreilles.

\- J'en étais sûr qu'ils en avaient, je crève la dalle.

Ce timbre, ni grave, ni aigue, je reconnais là les paroles d'Edward, il ne devrait pas dormir lui, par hasard ? Je pousse discrètement la porte afin de lui faire une petite frayeur. Glissant sur les pavés froids pour ne pas faire de bruit, je me retrouve derrière lui, les mains agrippant un pot de glace dans la partie congélateur du frigidaire.

\- Il est formellement interdit de fouiller dans les affaires de l'hôtel, le réprimandai-je d'une voix plus grave en déposant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Mais qui que hein ?! S'égosilla-t-il en se prenant la porte du frigo dans la tête après avoir sursauté.

D'une main sur ma bouche, je réprime l'envie que j'ai de me moquer de lui mais on ne sait jamais qu'un vrai responsable passe dans le coin. Toujours est-il que ma blague a fait son petit effet, le visage d'Edward est rouge et il referme le frigo en se frottant la tête d'une main, me foudroyant de son regard le plus noir.

\- Je n'étais pas en train de voler, bredouilla-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. J'effectuais une vérification des produits pour être sûr que personne ne tombe malade.

\- De nuit ? Et je pense aussi qu'il fallait impérativement vérifier la senteur de ce pot de glace dans les plus brefs délais !

\- Exact ! Et je peux savoir ce que tu fous toi aussi ? Tu devrais pioncer, les prochains jours risquent d'être durs pour une faible comme toi.

Au moment même où je comptais répliquer d'une phrase cinglante, mon ventre émet un son que j'aurai préféré garder secret. Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirent pour former une expression telle que j'aurai voulu prendre un couteau et couper dedans.

\- Alors, on dirait que le restaurant n'a pas suffit à mademoiselle rousse.

\- Ecoute moi bien, je vais te…

Mon ventre grogne à nouveau, j'abandonne, je le pousse légèrement sur le côté pour atteindre le frigo et me servir sans gêne. J'en sors le fameux pot de crème glacée qu'il avait tenté de subtiliser et le dépose sur la table.

\- Je ne saurai pas le manger toute seule, déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers l'argenterie. Tu m'aides ? Après tout, pour avoir quelque chose, il faut en sacrifier une autre de même valeur, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je sacrifie la moitié de cette glace pour t'en donner l'autre.

\- Je crois que j'aime bien ta notion de l'échange équivalent, répondit-il en s'emparant de la cuillère que je lui tendais.

Afin d'être tranquille et de ne pas nous faire prendre, nous remontons dans l'appartement et plus précisément dans la chambre d'Edward où la vue sur la ville était plus agréable. Nous nous installons l'un à côté de l'autre, plaçant le pot au centre du lit. Chacun à notre tour, comme des enfants, nous plongeons nos cuillères pour manger cette succulente glace à la vanille. Si à chaque trêve, on s'offre un moment comme ça, j'accepte que les vitres explosent à force de nos cris.

\- C'est bon… ! Gémis-je au bout de la troisième portion.

\- Comment cha che fais que tu dors pas ?

Je serre mon couvert en réfléchissant, ma première heure de sommeil n'avait pas été calme et sereine. Je revoyais encore Jean sous la menace de l'homonculus mais ce n'était pas ce qui me troublait le plus. Pour la première fois, j'avais rêvé de ma mère, je l'avais vu l'espace d'un songe. Elle s'inquiétait de ne plus me voir, je ne parvenais pas à lui parler, comme si une vitre se dressait entre elle et moi. Cette vitre, c'est la porte de la Vérité. En me remémorant le visage triste de ma mère, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser les larmes s'accumuler aux bords de mes paupières. L'une d'entre elles se permet de couler le long de ma joue quand une main dure se poser sur ma tête. Je remonte le visage et m'aperçois que c'est la mécagreffe d'Edward, il détourne les yeux pour ne pas affronter les miens. Progressivement, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chevelure dans une caresse qui m'apaise, seuls nos respirations et mes quelques sanglots rythmes les minutes qui défilent. Je me sens mieux au fur et à mesure mais ne dis rien, dans l'espoir qu'il ne brise pas tout de suite ce contact.

\- La glace va fondre, marmonna-t-il en retirant sa main.

Ses joues légèrement rosies ne m'échappent pas, si seulement il pouvait être aussi mignon la journée…J'acquiesce et reprends une grande cuillère de crème glacée. Nous le terminons assez rapidement, mes hanches risquent de m'en vouloir demain. Une fois la tristesse envolée, je me sentais tomber lentement dans la fatigue. Je me lève pour rejoindre ma chambre, une fois la main sur la poignée de la porte, je me retourne et croise ses yeux d'or.

\- Merci.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil et le bruit de la capitale ont raison de ma grasse matinée, je traine les pieds jusque la salle de bain. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me rappelle que j'avais omis de me démaquiller hier soir, mes yeux sont noirs, on dirait une gothique rousse. Je répare vite fait mon erreur et continue de vérifier les moindres détails de ma peau. Plus le temps avance, plus j'ai l'impression que de la buée se dépose sur le miroir. Etrange, la buée n'apparait que quand il y a une source chaude qui…Une image traumatisante vient de s'encrer dans ma tête, probablement à vie et probablement aussi dans mes prochaines réincarnations ainsi que celle de mes enfants. Dans le reflet, j'avais vu quelqu'un sortir de la douche, dont je n'avais pas prêté attention à mon arrivé. Je me cache les yeux à l'aide des mains mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?! Hurla Edward – nu je peux le confirmer - dans mon dos.

\- JE SAVAIS PAS QUE TU ETAIS DANS LA DOUCHE ! Me justifiai-je sans penser une seconde à sortir. RHABILLE-TOI VITE.

\- T'as qu'à sortir !

\- Je peux pas, j'ai les yeux fermés !

\- Ouvre les !

\- Non, je risque de te voir et ton…enfin tes…enfin tu comprends !

Même avec les yeux fermés, je peux sentir la tension de cette méprise. J'ai chaud, la chaleur de la pièce en était étouffante. Deux mains s'emparent de mes avant-bras mais je m'extirpe de son emprise en criant.

\- Ne me touche pas, t'es nu !

Un grognement lointain m'indique qu'il quitte la salle de bain. Je m'autorise quelques minutes après à ouvrir yeux. Il n'est plus là, à mon plus grand bonheur. Mon Dieu, j'ai vu son…enfin ça…enfin voilà quoi j'en perds même mon vocabulaire. Pour le coup, je n'ose même plus quitter la pièce de peur qu'il ne soit toujours pas habillé.

\- Tu comptes rester trois heures là-dedans ?! M'engueula Edward de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Tu es habillé ?

\- Mais oui !

Enervé de m'attendre, il ouvre la porte, j'en profite pour déguerpir sans croiser son regard. Je retourne dans ma chambre, ne prêtant pas attention à l'armure plantée en plein milieu du salon, assistant malgré lui à cette scène qui se voulait…traumatisante.

* * *

Le ciel nuageux de Central au dessus de la tête, je me promène dans la capitale dans l'espoir de trouver les entrepôts dont me parlait Jean hier soir. J'essayais par tous les moyens de me changer les idées, les rougeurs n'avaient toujours pas décidé de quitter mes joues, je dois ressembler à une tomate sur pied. Avec mes cheveux roux, je pense que j'ai assez donné pour aujourd'hui.

\- Pssssch hey toi, la rousse !

…non, le prochain qui m'appelle comme ça, je coupe mes tiffes et je lui fais avaler. Je regarde de droite à gauche et finis par apercevoir quelqu'un qui m'observe assis à la terrasse d'un café. Elle est plutôt belle à première vue, des formes généreuses et une taille fine. Ses cheveux sont longs et d'un noir aussi intense que ses yeux violets. Intriguée, je m'approche de sa table et l'interroge du regard.

\- Assis-toi, je t'offre quelque chose ? M'invita-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Ohw euh, excusez-moi si vous vous méprenez, mais je ne suis pas vraiment de ce bord-là, non pas que vous soyez repoussante bien au contraire !

Elle pousse un rire discret qui ne me met pas vraiment à l'aise.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas en train de te draguer. Je t'ai vu hier soir avec Jean. Solaris, enchantée.

Vu la façon dont tu me regardes, soit tu me dragues, soit tu veux me tuer, me dépecer et me manger. Je préfère encore la première version. J'accepte cependant le verre qu'elle me propose.

\- Vous êtes une amie de Jean ?

\- Eh bien, je pensais être sa petite copine jusqu'à ce que je vous voie hier…

Elle semble peinée, ce qui ne me réjouit pas. Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux autres, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de sortir avec Havoc. Je me dépêche donc de réparer cette erreur.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis qu'une amie, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour dîner avec lui.

Elle semble satisfaite, je l'observe pendant que je sirote lentement mon verre. Ce qui me choque le plus, c'est qu'elle porte presque un col roulé, alors que la température extérieure n'est pas si froide que ça, surtout qu'avec une poitrine pareille, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne l'afficherait pas. Poitrine…ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est la copine d'Havoc. En buvant mon dernier coup, je m'apprête à repartir, il faut absolument que je trouve les entrepôts avant qu'Alphonse ne soit obligé de balancer mon deuxième plan. Au moment même où je veux quitter les lieux, Solaris me retient d'une main sur l'épaule. Je sens à travers ses longs gants noirs que ses ongles sont longs et pointus, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- Ne pars pas comme ça, je veux au moins savoir ton prénom. Dit-elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Hum, je m'appelle Lorène. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir dans un autre contexte.

-…J'en suis certaine, ajouta-t-elle lorsque je reprenais la rue piétonnière.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser, ça ne ressemblait pas à une politesse, à une envie de me revoir mais plutôt à…une menace ? Non, je dois me faire des films.


	26. Chapter 26 : Rancœur

La journée est déjà bien avancée quand Edward et moi arrivons au quartier général de Central. Je dois tout faire pour éviter que celui-ci sache que Lorène est partie inspecter les entrepôts aux extrémités de la ville. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pour mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrai l'en empêcher. Contrairement à ce que je pensais Ed ne me pose pas trop de question, il est occupé à fulminer contre elle pour une soi-disant altercation plus tôt ce matin.

\- Je te jure, si on devait pas la ramener chez elle, je lui aurai foutu mon poing dans la figure ! Pesta-t-il s'attirant les regards surpris des militaires dans le couloir.

\- Calme toi, frangin, elle n'a pas dû faire exprès de se trouver dans la salle de bain à ce moment là.

\- Tu plaisantes, hier elle était sur le point de rouler une galoche au lieutenant et aujourd'hui elle fait du voyeurisme et viole mon intimité personnelle !

Toujours en train d'exagérer…je renonce à argumenter sous peine d'attirer ses soupçons sur ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Nous ne tardons pas à atteindre le bureau du colonel, Edward ne prend même pas la peine de porter trois coups qu'il ouvre violemment la porte et clame sa présence.

\- Fullmetal, combien de fois je devrai te dire que tu n'es pas dans un moulin ici ? Le réprimanda sèchement son supérieur.

\- Sûrement encore plusieurs fois. Répondit-il avant de reporter son attention vers Jean, tiens lieutenant, ça faisait longtemps.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, on pouvait facilement voir qu'il était mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant d'Edward. Il se remet au travail, fuyant les yeux de ses collègues.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Roy en quittant sa paperasse.

\- Rien, j'ai juste eu l'occasion de voir hier que certains militaires n'hésitent pas à aller plus loin avec certaines de nos alliées.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! L'interrompit le lieutenant, en sueur. C'est elle qui m'a invité hier ! Je me voyais mal refuser une telle invitation, dites lui Alphonse !

Désolé lieutenant mais je ne peux rien dire, j'ai pas envie de me faire buter par Lorène si elle l'apprend.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez désespéré à ce point là, Havoc.

Les moqueries de son supérieur tâchent de foutre au fond le lieutenant. Franchement frangin, tu aurais pu attendre que nous soyons seuls avec lui plutôt que de l'afficher.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose que je voudrai savoir justement lieutenant, reprit Edward d'un air plus sérieux. De quoi vous a-t-elle parlé ?

Il croise les bras et s'adosse au mur, les militaires soulèvent un sourcil à sa question, j'espère que tu as fini tes recherches Lorène.

\- Eh bien, à chaque fois que je lui posais une question personnelle, elle l'évitait d'une manière ou d'une autre mais elle par contre, elle m'a demandé s'il y avait une mission que j'avais reçue ou s'il y avait une quelconque raison que je sois entraîné dans un mauvais complot.

Niveau discrétion, elle aurait pu faire mieux. De ce point de vue-là, on pourrait croire qu'elle travaille avec les ennemis pour lui tendre un piège.

\- Et vous lui avez dit quoi ? Ajouta Edward, dont je percevais de léger tremblement d'énervement.

Son attitude n'échappe à personne, Jean hésite à lui répondre mais le regard insistant du colonel l'oblige à cracher le morceau.

\- Je lui ai parlé des récents incendies dans les entrepôts mais je ne lui ai rien dit de plus ! De toute façon, l'armée les garde sous la plus haute surveillance ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver !

Le bruit de ses poings qui se referment, ses yeux qui transpercent la pièce et remontent doucement vers moi, ses sourcils froncés qui donnent une pointe de fureur à son visage. Mince, je pense qu'il a compris.

\- Al, grogna-t-il, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, toi aussi ?

\- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire ! M'empressai-je de répondre dans un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Espèce de faux frère ! T'étais au courant depuis hier qu'elle allait fouiner là-bas, comment as-tu osé ?!

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, soupirai-je en tiquant au « faux frère ». Elle m'a promis de revenir une fois qu'elle aura repéré les lieux.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pense avoir compris. Mon frère ne perd pas une minute et file en dehors du bureau sous les appels du colonel Mustang, je le suis à mon tour, ne saisissant pas la raison de sa course. En moins de deux minutes nous sortons du quartier général, sous les yeux intrigués des gardes de l'entrée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?!

\- Idiot, elle va encore nous attirer des emmerdes en ce baladant en ville. Tu oublies que le généralissime la cherche peut-être ?

\- Mais on nous a dit qu'il n'était pas en ville pour le moment, où est le problème ?

\- Le problème c'est elle justement, Laetitia est sûrement encore en ville, si elle s'est alliée avec les homonculus, ils doivent probablement déjà savoir que nous sommes à Central.

Je m'arrête dans ma marche, réalisant qu'il a sûrement raison, les homonculus surveillent tous nos faits et gestes depuis quelques temps. Cependant, la réaction d'Edward n'est pas tout à fait clair pour moi.

\- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour elle d'abord ? Tu ne voulais même pas qu'elle nous accompagne à Central.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il ne voulait plus voir nos amis mourir par notre faute ? Répondit-il d'un ton plus calme en reprenant le chemin. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser plus de gens mourir par les homonculus sans rien faire.

Je vois, alors toi aussi tu penses la même chose que moi mais, grand-frère, une fois que nous les aurons forcé toutes les deux à retourner dans leur monde, crois-tu vraiment que tout s'arrangera ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis qu'Ed avait affirmé ne jamais tuer Laetitia. Même si elle nous attire quelques ennuis par sa tête de mule et ses agissements étranges, je n'ai pas envie d'appréhender le fait que Laetitia puisse la tuer à la fin de leur quête. Mais tout ça, y as-tu songé, frangin ?

Nous sillonnons la ville, demandant à plusieurs commerçants s'ils n'avaient pas vu une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Tous sont formels, ils l'ont vue, ils nous indiquent la route qu'elle a empruntée et effectivement, celle-ci nous conduit à l'extrémité de la ville. Les instructions s'arrêtent à quelques mètres d'un regroupement militaire autour des entrepôts. L'endroit est peu accueillant, une odeur persistante de brûler empeste l'air ambiant. Pourtant, aucun signe d'elle.

\- Et maintenant, repris-je à l'écart du rassemblement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Ed ?

\- Rahhhh, je parie qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de rentrer ou de passer par un autre côté.

\- De qui vous parler ? Surgit une voix dans notre dos.

Je sursaute légèrement et me retourne, je crois instantanément les yeux bleutés de notre interlocutrice. Une silhouette fine, un visage doux, les joues rosies entourés de fins cheveux blonds, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer que c'est elle.

\- Laetitia…grogna Edward en lui lançant un regard noir.

Es-tu sûr ? Elle semble si différente, son air méchant s'est comme volatilisé, je ne ressens aucune rancœur envers elle quand je la regarde.

\- Ed, Al, vous m'avez manqué. Souffla-t-elle d'un timbre qui ne me laissa pas indifférent.

\- C'est dommage car ce n'est pas mon cas.

Les paroles de mon frère semblent la blesser, elle esquisse un mouvement de recul. A ce moment, j'ai presque de la peine pour elle mais je ne dois pas oublier ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a tenté de nous faire tuer par Scar.

\- Je vois, j'imagine que je vous dois des excuses pour la dernière fois. J'ai bien failli y passer mas, heureusement qu'Envy était là pour intercepter le plan de cette fille. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas avec vous ?

Sa voix douce n'a pour effet que d'augmenter la colère d'Edward.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de nous dire où elle est ! Elle et les autres homonculus !

Laetitia ne semble pas enclin à nous donner une quelconque explication. Las de le voir s'énerver contre elle, la jeune blonde rebrousse chemin et s'enfonce dans les ruelles longeant les entrepôts. Nous ne perdons pas une seconde nous lançons à sa poursuite, attirant l'attention des militaires qui nous reconnaissent. Ils nous demandent de nous arrêter mais Edward fait la sourde oreille, persuadé qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de la pourchasser comme ça, peut-être parce que je la sens différente.

Laetitia nous oblige à contourner tous les entrepôts désaffectés dont certains dégagent une forte odeur de carbone. Elle est très rapide, trop même. Ce détail me trouble, la dernière fois que nous l'avons poursuivie, nous n'avons pas pris plus de dix minutes à la rattraper et là, on dirait qu'elle a pris une incroyable dose d'endurance. Et si ce n'était pas…

\- Ed ! C'est pas Laetitia !

A mon cri, elle s'arrête et fait volte face, un sourire presque sadique se creuse sur son visage, inhumain. Edward se tourne vers moi et comprend alors ce que j'essaie de lui dire. Pas besoin de plus pour que l'homonculus Envy ne reprenne sa force initiale.

\- Eh bien, le nabot a pris plus de temps que je ne croyais à deviner la supercherie.

\- Je ne suis pas un nabot ! Hurla-t-il en courant dans sa direction.

L'homonculus évite facilement son attaque et le projette au sol d'un simple coup de pied. Je me précipite vers mon frère pour m'assurer qu'il n'a rien mais Edward se relève le plus vite possible, plus en colère que jamais.

\- Tu voulais savoir où étaient les homonculus, non ? Tu devrais être content que je vous fasse l'honneur de ma présence même si j'imagine que vous auriez préféré voir quelqu'un d'autre à ma place.

Au fil de ses paroles, Envy prend la forme de Lorène, ses cheveux roux me confirment le doute qu'il l'a bel et bien croisé avant nous. Il s'amuse à imiter sur son visage les pires expressions de douleur, pensant nous déstabiliser.

\- Où est-elle ?! Demandai-je prêt à l'attaquer.

\- Qui ? La gamine ? A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être retournée d'où elle vient, je l'ai mise entre de très bonnes mains.

Des bruits de pas nous alertent de l'arrivée des militaires. Envy ne perd pas plus de temps et se remet à courir en direction des entrepôts brûlés. Alors que mon frère se prépare à repartir à sa recherche, j'attrape son bras et le retiens de force.

\- Al ! T'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? On doit y aller !

Pas vraiment Ed…si elle a trouvé un moyen de repartir comme il l'a dit, pourquoi l'en empêcher, même si ce sont des homonculus. De mon côté, il y a quelque chose de plus important qui me trouble, on ne doit pas attirer les militaires dans le filet d'Envy.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de ne pas y aller, Fullmetal. S'éleva une voix grave dans notre dos.

C'est bien ce que je redoutais, l'équipe Mustang est au complet dans les parages. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me résoudre à leur dire pourquoi ils doivent rester sur la touche, même Edward ne le sait pas, je suis dans une impasse.

\- La ferme, colonel, répondit-t-il sèchement en se débarrassant de son entrave. Faites votre boulot, je fais le mien.

\- On devrait y aller tous ensemble ! Tentai-je avec un peu trop d'entrain à mon goût.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alphonse ? Il est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec ce mec, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

\- Mais ce sont des homonculus Edward, le colonel est assez fort pour nous aider, on ne peut pas le faire tout seul !

Mon insistance le rend sceptique, s'il te plait, crois-moi Ed, on ne peut pas risquer la vie du lieutenant Havoc comme ça !

\- Les redoutables frères Elric nous demandent leur aide ? Ajouta celui-ci sur un ton d'ironie.

…Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort, lieutenant…

\- Certainement pas, reste là si tu veux Al, mais moi je dégage !

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, lançant un dernier regard sur l'équipe du colonel, donnant les ordres à suivre aux autres recrues. Je suis vraiment incapable…

Nous regardons autour de nous avant de rentrer, craignant d'être suivi. L'entrepôt ressemble fortement au laboratoire numéro cinq, dans lequel des militaires avaient recourt à des procédés peu louables pour fabriquer la pierre philosophale. L'air est frai, toujours pollué par l'odeur de métal cramé, les vitres cassées laissent le vent de l'extérieur s'engouffrer dans l'entrée. Très vite, l'ambiance se fait plus inquiétante, la lumière s'amoindrit, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à distinguer mon frère au milieu de toutes ces ténèbres.

\- Ed, pas trop vite, je ne vous plus où on va ! Me plaignis-je en le perdant de vue.

\- T'as qu'à suivre le son de ma voix, faut avancer.

\- Et si c'est un piège ?

\- Si on s'arrête maintenant, c'est qu'on n'a aucune chance de se mesurer aux homonculus.

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, je tente par tous les moyens de suivre ses bruits de pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un choc retentit accompagné d'un râle grave que je me décide à m'arrêter.

\- Y en a marre de tout ce noir ! Clama Edward en transmutant une torche de fortune à l'aide des matériaux à disposition.

Je ne peux pas dire que la soudaine lumière m'ait éblouie mais elle ne me laisse pas indifférente. Nous scrutons les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque passage. Rien à l'horizon, seuls des gravas poussiéreux au sol et des débris de verre.

\- Un cul-de-sac ?

Il semblerait, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire demi-tour et de trouver un autre moyen de rejoindre Envy. Alors que nous rebroussons chemin, un son qui pourrait s'apparenter à des pas de talon résonne autour de nous. Edward agite sa flamme aux alentours mais aucune silhouette ne se dessine.

\- Qui est là ?! Cria mon frère pivotant précipitamment sur lui-même.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent, nous n'avons pas le temps d'en cherche plus la provenance, ce qui a pour effet de me rendre plus inquiet encore. Quelqu'un nous observe, Envy ? Non, il marche pied nu, la seule personne pouvant marcher avec des talons, ce serait Lust ?

\- Lust ? Appelai-je.

A l'instant même où je prononce ce nom, des ombres apparaissent à la lueur de la torche. Elles nous entourent, Edward doit l'avoir remarqué car il accentue la lumière. Des grognements s'élèvent, inhumain, c'est une évidence, ils se rapprochent dangereusement de notre position. Je ne remarque qu'à cet instant que nous sommes encerclés par une troupe de chimère.

\- Prépare-toi petit frère !

Edward lance vulgairement à la torche en direction d'une partie des chimères, provoquant une longue rangée de flammes, effrayant une partie des bêtes sauvages tandis qu'elles en excitaient d'autres. Une dizaine de chimères s'élancent dans notre direction, je n'ai aucun souci à les repousser avec mon imposante armure. Du coin du regard, je vois Ed se débattre à l'aide de sa mécagreffe, n'hésitant pas à les trancher de sa lame de métal. Le sol se recouvre du sang de ces créatures, j'y fais à peine attention qu'une nouvelle armées de chimères me sautent au cou, égratignant mon armure par endroit.

Nous devons en avoir tué une bonne vingtaine que d'autres dizaine apparaissent, j'ai beau être une carcasse solide, je commence à fatiguer. C'est également le cas d'Edward, je le vois se fatiguer au fur et à mesure qu'il transperce la chair des créatures.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! M'exclamai-je.

\- Ils essaient de nous faire perdre du temps, on doit trouver d'où elles viennent !

Alors qu'il m'indique du doigt une direction précise, une chimère s'agrippe à ses épaules dans un grand élan et lui mord le visage. Je réagis au plus vite et écrase sa gueule dans un craquement qui me répugne. La joue droite d'Edward est en sang mais cela ne semble pas l'inquiéter plus que ça, il court dans la dite direction et je le suis, nous protégeant des quelques bêtes prêtes à nous attaquer dans le dos.

Nous arrivons dans un couloir, moins sombre que l'entrée de l'entrepôt, une faible lumière émanant d'une autre pièce nous guide dans le noir. Edward ne perd pas de temps et continue de courir malgré la fatigue, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé aux militaires, ni même à Lorène. Le passage débouche sur une grande pièce, comme un hangar austère. Entré en trombe, nous ne remarquons qu'un bref instant plus tard que le sol est tracé d'un cercle de transmutation imposant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! S'écria mon frère en sortant du cercle.

\- C'est un cercle de transmutation, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Répondit une voix fluette provenant du centre du cercle.

Je la toise du regard, est-ce que c'est la vraie cette fois ? On dirait Laetitia mais vu le coup d'Envy, je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser. Toujours est-il qu'elle avance lentement vers nous, le visage fermé.

\- On dirait que les chimères ne vous ont pas fait de cadeau. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt la joue d'Edward.

\- Ce n'est plus le moment de t'en faire pour nous, pesta-t-il sèchement. On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

La question de mon frère a pour effet de la faire tordre de rire, un rire strident qui résonne dans toute la salle, insupportable.

\- Quelle question stupide ! Ce que je fais ici ? Mais je survis, après que vous ayez tous tenté de vous débarrasser de moi, heureusement qu'il y a encore les homonculus pour faire preuve d'un minimum d'humanité vu que les alchimistes en sont dénudés !

Nous nous regardons, passablement surpris d'une telle mauvaise foie. Elle a beau nous avoir renvoyé dans notre monde, elle n'en reste pas moins une ennemie. Je ne le comprends pas.

\- Allons, ne faîtes pas cette tête, surtout avec ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Voyant nos airs perplexes, elle soupire et marche le long des contours du cercle.

\- Vous voyez ce truc, c'est exactement le même que Barry et moi avons tracé dans l'autre monde, enfin, dans mon monde. C'est un portail.

\- Tu comptes repartir ? Dis-je, suivant des yeux son déplacement.

Elle s'arrête un moment et me toise d'un air hautain.

\- Après le mal que j'ai eu à venir ? Bien sûr que non, je vais la renvoyer. C'est vrai, elle vous fait chier pour retourner chez elle, ainsi, on sera quitte. Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Que faire une transmutation humaine pour traverser la porte ne sera jamais une bonne idée, répondit instantanément Edward.

Ce n'est pas ce qui me choque le plus, c'est qu'elle veut aider sa pire ennemie. Dans quel intérêt elle pourrait faire ça ? Elle semble intercepter ma pensée, me fixant intensément.

\- Je veux juste ne plus voir son visage répugnant dans cette ville, quand elle se balade avec Elysia, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai juste envie de lui arracher la gueule avec mes grippes.

La haine transperce de sa voix, je doute un moment qu'elle nous mène en bateau et analyse le cercle de transmutation. Je le reconnais, c'est exactement le même que dans la salle d'étude, alors elle a vraiment décidé de le faire ?

\- Lust ! N'attendons pas plus, c'est l'heure.

\- Depuis quand tu peux me donner des ordres ? Répliqua une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce n'est pas parce qu'Envy t'a accordé ce plan pour s'amuser que tu as le droit de donner des ordres à tout le monde.

La jeune femme aux formes généreuses marche vers nous. A son bras, une adolescente rousse, le regard perdu sur le sol. Je me prépare à partir à son secours mais un bras en métal me retient en dehors du cercle.

\- Ne vas pas dans ce cercle, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer avec ta marque. Murmura-t-il sans détourner son attention du sol.

Mais grand-frère, on ne peut pas la laisser faire, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle a réellement derrière la tête ! Allez Lorène, débats-toi, fais quelque chose au moins.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, toi. Rit Laetitia en s'approchant d'elle avec dégoût. T'as de la chance que je sois d'une humeur clémente aujourd'hui. Au fait, tu passeras mon bonjour à Sélina et Carolane, tes amies. Enfin, non, les miennes, enfin, tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa tentative de provocation tombe à l'eau, Lorène ne lui accorde pas un regard, ni à elle, ni à nous. Elle se contente de fixer le sol, où Lust la pousse pour qu'elle s'asseye.

\- Bon, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter plutôt que de rester avec vous, lança l'homonculus en tournant les talons. Il parait que ça joue avec Mustang et ses hommes là-bas, je vais voir si je ne peux pas me joindre à eux.

Lust partie, nous sommes trois contre un. Il est encore temps de se battre contre elle et partir ! J'envoie un signal à Edward mais il ne le reçoit pas, j'ai envie de le secouer et lui hurler de faire quelque chose mais il resserre sa main sur bras.

\- Bien, je vais pas te faire plus attendre, il doit y avoir un tas de gens qui ont hâte de te revoir, dont moi qui n'ai pas envie du tout de voir ta sale gueule ici.

J'ose faire un pas sur le cercle, geste qui n'échappe à aucun des trois, j'entraperçois un court instant le regard mi-perdu mi-paniqué que m'envoie Lorène ce qui me motive à continuer.

\- Tu veux partir avec ? Me proposa Laetitia sur un ton sérieux.

Je suis pris de court, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrai répondre. Non, je dois retrouver mon corps, mais je ne peux pas faire prendre de risques aux gens que j'aime !

\- Est-ce que j'ai droit à un dernier souhait ? Nous interrompit Lorène d'une petite voix.

La blonde sursaute légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Poussant un soupir bruyant, elle lui intime de faire vite. Lorène dévie son visage vers nous mais je sens qu'elle observe plus Edward que moi.

\- Viens, je dois te dire quelque chose.

D'abord hésitant à l'idée de marche sur le cercle de transmutation, Edward finit par obéir et passe devant moi. Il rejoint Lorène au centre des marques et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais, Ed, j'ai toujours tenu mes engagements. Fille d'un militaire de l'autre monde, j'ai eu une ligne de conduire stricte et tout ne m'était pas servi sur un plateau. Pourtant, je pensais pouvoir faire une exception pour toi, pour la promesse que je m'étais faite et que je t'avais faite.

J'écoute leur conversation de loin, je suis à la limite du cercle mais m'avance doucement pour entendre distinctement ses paroles.

\- Quelle promesse ? Répondit Edward.

\- Celle de te faire payer d'avoir activé le cercle de transmutation m'ayant envoyé ici. JE REFUSE QUE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE DECIDE A NOUVEAU A MA PLACE !

Je réprime un sursaut à son hurlement. Ses mains se joignent dans un bruit sec et elle écarte les bras de part et d'autre de son corps pour qu'ils soient parfaitement parallèles. Les lignes du cercle se mettent à scintiller de mille feux. La salle se teint de rouge et je n'entends plus rien, pas même les ordres qu'Edward doit me donner en me toisant d'un regard paniqué. J'ai à peine le temps de voir la réaction de Laetitia que mon âme semble s'évanouir dans cette transmutation. C'est une sensation que j'avais déjà ressentie et que j'aurai espéré ne jamais la revivre.


	27. Chapter 27 : Edward Elric?

\- Alors, l'humain, on s'est décidé à me rendre une petite visite ?

Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cet espace à la fois clos et sans limite, devant ce semblant d'être qui n'en avait que les contours.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai dû obtenir ce genre de pouvoir dégueulasse ? Répliquai-je sans me soucier de sa question.

\- Vous les humains, vous ne saurez jamais vous contenter de ce qu'on vous donne, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup serait heureux de posséder un tel pouvoir que ce que vous appelez l'alchimie.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de l'alchimie, moi. Je suis un humain simple, je n'ai jamais demandé un « tel » pouvoir, même si à mes yeux c'est plus une contrainte qu'autre chose.

\- Pourtant tu t'en es bien servie pour arriver jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tais, certes il a raison mais je n'avais pas trop le choix à bien y réfléchir. Voyant que je n'avais plus rien à répondre, j'entends la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir, creusant un sourire sur le visage de cet être indéfinissable.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la dernière fois que je te verrai humain.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que de longues mains s'enroulent autour de mon corps et me projette en arrière. Je n'ai que le temps de crier, voyant la porte se refermer sur ce bonhomme mystérieux.

* * *

\- Hey Lorène, réveille-toi ! Psss…psss, elle veut pas se réveiller, le prof te regarde, je peux pas encore lui faire croire que tu as mal au ventre. Allez !

Ses chuchotements me font mal à la tête, du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant d'entendre un claquement sec à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me relève en sursaut, les yeux embrumés, un reste de filet de bave collé à mon menton.

\- Mademoiselle, si vous voulez dormir, faites le à un autre endroit que mon cours ! Cria une personne devant moi.

Je me redresse sur ce qu'il semble être une chaise pour discerner mon interlocutrice. Lorsque je reconnais les cheveux bruns roux et les lunettes de mon professeur de mathématiques, je me sens envahie d'une certaine frénésie et ne peux m'empêcher de clamer sous l'impulsivité :

\- Madame vous m'avez manqué ! Je vous aime !

La réaction de ne la classe ne se fait pas attendre, mes condisciples se mettent à rire, je me rends seulement compte à ce moment là que je me trouve simplement dans une salle de classe, au beau milieu de tous ces jeunes ignorant qu'il y a un quart d'heure, je faisais encore partie de Shamballa.

\- Mh, reprenons l'équation où nous l'avons laissée. Conclut-elle pour faire revenir le calme.

J'analyse et scrute tous les éléments qui m'entourent, mon banc est recouvert de feuille annotée de chiffres n'ayant ni queue ni tête en mon sens. Détail troublant : c'est mon écriture, pourtant je n'ai jamais écrit ces équations. Se pourrait-il que mon absence n'ait eu aucune incidence sur mon monde ? Je n'y crois pas, ce serait trop facile ! Attendez, si mon corps a continué de vivre dans ce monde, est-ce qu'il se pourrait que… ?

\- Oh putain, je suis toujours rousse, pleurai-je en m'affalant sur la table.

\- On t'avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de te teindre, rétorqua Michèle apparemment à côté de moi.

\- Michèèèèèle, gémis-je en me collant à son bras. Pourquoi tu m'en as pas empêchéééé ?

\- Parce que tu disais que les rousses avaient une espérance de vie plus importante que les blondes, je voulais pas te contredire.

Et on appelle ça une amie ? Franchement, je pouvais pas trouver une meilleure excuse ? Toujours est-il que ça ne répond pas à mes questions. Je me force à paraitre naturelle pendant le reste de l'heure mais quand on sait ce qui est arrivé, dur de jouer un rôle.

En regardant à travers la fenêtre, je revois le ciel nuageux que j'avais quitté depuis quelques jours. Je sais ce que vous vous demandez, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'agir de la sorte alors que j'avais la possibilité de retourner seule dans mon monde, vu que le cercle de transmutation a eu l'effet escompté. Je mentirai si je répondais que c'était totalement prévu et que je n'ai pas agi sous le stress et la pression, bon d'accord ça n'excuse rien. Après avoir retrouvé les entrepôts attentivement surveillés par les militaires, la jeune femme qui m'avait offert un verre m'avait interpellé à l'abri des curieux. Je n'ai su que bien après qu'elle était également un homonculus et qu'elle connaissait Envy et Laetitia. J'ai cependant accepté de la suivre si elle me promettait d'empêcher le jeune homme aux cheveux verts de s'en prendre à Jean. Au final, je ne saurai peut-être jamais s'il est sain et sauf. Par contre, je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste, j'avais promis de me venger, c'est chose faite, maintenant, je laisserai les frères Elric trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux par eux-mêmes. Plus de Laetitia, plus d'Edward, plus rien.

A la fin du cours, une peur m'agrippe les entrailles tandis que les autres s'affèrent à ranger leurs matériels dans leur cartable. Ce n'est pas la torpeur d'affronter le monde extérieur après plusieurs jours d'absences mais l'idée de croiser une certaine personne. Sous les râles de Michèle, je finis par abandonner l'envie de camper dans la classe et reprends mon sac. Je me garde bien de lui raconter tout de suite mon incroyable escapade de l'autre côté, pour le moment, ça restera mon petit secret.

Dans les couloirs, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil frénétiques de droite à gauche, afin de voir ce qui aurait pu changer. Je m'aperçois qu'en quelques jours, le train-train quotidien n'a pas changé de voie une seule seconde. Quand je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais si c'est l'adrénaline ou l'inconnu mais mon excitation retombe aussitôt.

\- T'es bien calme, me lança Michèle lorsque nous arrivons à l'extérieur.

\- Eh eh, ça ne peut pas faire du mal de se reposer un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me toise, intriguée. Je n'y prête pas plus attention et rejoins notre coin habituel, tentant d'être le plus naturelle possible.

\- Tiens, voilà Kim Possible. Se moqua June en levant à peine les yeux vers moi.

Dès que je rentre, il faut que je pense à acheter une teinture blonde pour réparer cette effroyable méprise ! Au final, je me retiens de lui montrer qu'elle m'a elle aussi manqué, de peur d'attirer des soupçons de leur part. A la place, j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur les événements qui ont suivi ma partielle disparition.

\- La salle d'étude est toujours bloquée ? Demandai-je en sortant mon horaire.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas du beau discours que nous a fait le sous-directeur il y a quelques jours ? Répondit Michèle en croisant les bras l'air mauvais, selon quoi on aurait mis la salle sans dessus-dessous alors qu'on était déjà sorti au moment où elle a été massacrée.

\- Massacrée ?

\- Il parait qu'il y avait de la poussière partout, de la craie principalement, les poutres blanches ont été rongées par on-ne-sait-quoi et les vitres cassées. Personne n'a rien vu, rien entendu.

Je vois, alors personne ne s'est douté de quoi que ce soit alchimiquement. Evidemment, dans notre monde, ce n'est qu'une science obsolète conçue par des gens se croyant Dieu. Un peu comme à Shamballa quand j'y songe. Soudain, une question me vient en tête.

\- Vous avez vu Edward ces jours-ci ?

\- Qui ça ? Dirent-elles en chœur.

\- Bah Edward Elric, vous savez, un petit blond aux yeux dorés que les filles poursuivaient pour procréer. Le pote à Laetitia.

Elles me regardaient toutes deux avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, me faisant passer pour une folle. Je ne comprenais pas leur réaction, pourtant, elles le connaissaient avant mon départ, il avait même déjà discuté avec elles, alors pourquoi… ?

\- Désolée Lorène mais ce nom ne me dit rien, ajouta la future scientifique.

Comment cela se fait ? Expliquez-moi ! Encore un coup de la vérité ? Ou alors…Edward Elric n'aurait jamais existé dans ce monde ? Pourtant, il était à côté de moi sur le cercle de transmutation ! Je me souviens, il me regardait paniqué avec une expression d'horreur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, laissez tomber, j'ai dû rêver…

Je m'assois sur le banc pour encaisser le coup, la feuille d'horaire glissant dangereusement entre mes doigts pour atteindre le sol. Pourquoi est-ce que j'angoisse d'un coup ?

* * *

Après les cours, je décide de reprendre le premier bus possible, évitant un détour au magasin, mes cheveux pourront bien attendre un jour de plus. Je suis incapable de profiter du décor qui défile tandis que je garde l'équilibre fièrement accrochée à une barre métallique. Un sursaut d'intelligence me pousse à prendre mon téléphone portable et consulter mes contacts, le numéro de leur cachette s'y trouvait. Je l'avais noté au nom « inconnu menaçant », je descends précipitamment, enfonçant violemment les touches avec mes ongles. Un mal-être s'empare de moi quand je constate que ce nom ne figure plus dans la liste. Mais que sont-ils devenus ? Je n'ai pas croisé Laetitia non plus, ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché du regard.

Pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Après tout, c'est ce que je voulais non ? Me venger, c'est chose faite, je ne devrai pas me sentir plus mal pour la cause. Ils l'ont cherché, c'est de leur faute, je pense. Je sors du bus près de ma maison, presque en sueur, ma peau est moite et ma tête se met à tourner légèrement. Je peine à supporter le poids de mon sac et fixe depuis l'arrêt les briques rougeâtres de chez moi. Le domaine familial, ma mère, mon père, mon grand-frère, je vais enfin pouvoir tous les revoir, je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste.

\- Je vais rentrer et faire une petite sieste en attendant que maman me fasse à manger, murmurai-je à moi-même pour me redonner du courage.

J'accélère le pas jusqu'à la porte, me munissant de la clé et la pousse dans la serrure. Un aboiement me sort de ma torpeur, Laïka, elle aussi m'a manqué. Je me dépêche de rentrer pour me jeter au sol et lui faire un énorme câlin, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi contente de me voir. C'est vrai, même si quelqu'un a pris ma place pendant quelques jours, elle, elle a toujours su que ce n'était pas moi, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Je me déchausse et monte lentement les marches, ma mère semble absente, la maison est déserte, ce n'est pas plus mal. Un détour dans la salle de bain me permet de constater la catastrophe capillaire. Demain, je m'en occuperai.

Loin d'être fatiguée, je me permets un petit moment de détente derrière mon ordinateur. Un nouveau détail me choque : l'entrée de ma chambre est redevenue totalement propre. Aucune trace d'irruption de Barry le boucher et je sais qu'il est impossible que ça ait disparu aussi rapidement, malgré les talents de ma mère en nettoyage. Ils ont tous disparus de ce monde ?

Reportant mon attention sur mes pages Internet, je constate que j'ai disparu des réseaux sociaux le temps de mon escapade, quelle est donc cette personne qui m'a remplacée ? Je profite du moment pour demander à une amie de Laetitia pour savoir si elle a des nouvelles d'elle, question à laquelle je ne reçois pas de réponse.

Le soir même, j'ai l'occasion de voir ma mère, commentant sèchement ma nouvelle coupe. Je lui certifie que je changerai ça au plus vite, cherchant une excuse pour expliquer cette soudaine envie rousse.

Avant de me coucher, je me pose pour la première fois sur le rebord extérieur de ma fenêtre, dos à la vitre, recevant le brise glaciale du soir à travers mon pyjama. Au loin se dresse le petit bois au bout duquel se situait la planque des frères Elric, il faudra aussi que j'y jette un coup d'œil. Je me rappelle soudainement la réflexion que j'ai eue plusieurs heures auparavant. Non, je ne dois plus les chercher, ils n'ont jamais existé, du moins dans ce monde, c'est ce que je voulais. Si ça se trouve, ils sont morts avant même de passer la porte, histoire d'expier leur péché.

\- Mort… ? Répétai-je à haute voix sentant ma gorge se serrer.

Est-ce qu'on peut dire que j'ai…tué Ed et Al ? Impossible, la vermine est tenace et il lui en faut bien plus pour être terrassée ! Je lève le visage pour admirer la lune, passablement cachée par les nuages sombres d'automne. Si je devais avoir des remords, ce ne serait que vis-à-vis d'Alphonse, même au dernier moment il a voulu agir et changer les choses, il ne voulait pas que Laetitia active le cercle de transmutation. Il me regardait si intensément que je pouvais ressentir toute l'inquiétude et l'effroi qui parcourrait son âme à cet instant.

\- Je suis sûre que tu m'aurais comprise toi, Al…

Rien ne sert de poser des questions dans le vide, ils ne pourront plus jamais me répondre. A partir de maintenant, je dois continuer d'avancer en considérant qu'ils sont bels et bien morts.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me rends à l'école avec des pieds de plomb. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, hantée par l'image des visages des deux frères, la sensation de bonheur quand j'avais offert la rose à Alphonse. La sensation de bien être lorsqu'Edward avait passé sa main dans mes cheveux ce soir-là pour me rassurer. Pourtant, je refusais que de fausses larmes ne débordent de mes paupières, il fallait se reprendre et vite.

A l'entrée de la cour, plusieurs amies viennent me saluer, dont Sélina. Les dernières paroles de Laetitia me reviennent en tête.

_« __Au fait, tu passeras mon bonjour à Sélina et Carolane, tes amies. Enfin, non, les miennes, enfin, tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Je ne sais quoi dire à la petite brune aux yeux défectueux. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir et je décide finalement de repousser l'instant où je lui transmettrai ces paroles. Au final, j'ai probablement peur de la réponse qu'elle pourrait me donner. Si Laetitia est morte également dans la transmutation, cela n'empêchera pas que j'aurai tué un humain de plus.

_« - Vous comptez renvoyer Laetitia aussi ? _

_\- Je ne compte tuer personne, si c'est ta question. »_

Rahhhh, pourquoi est-ce que ce souvenir arrive comme ça sans raison ?! Evidemment qu'Edward n'aurait tué personne, je le sais ! Si c'est la vérité qui me joue des tours, ce n'est simplement pas drôle. Sauf dans le cas où c'est ma conscience qui tente de me faire passer un message, au quel cas, je ne m'en sortirai pas en oubliant ce qu'il s'est passé.

La cloche sonne avant que je n'ai le temps d'accorder trois mots à Michèle et June. C'est bien dommage, j'aurai encore quelques questions à leur poser. En attendant, je me retrouve en cours de français, à rédiger une importante rédaction dont j'avais totalement oublié la connaissance. Il faut dire que ce soit ma remplaçante ou moi, nous ne notons jamais les leçons à apprendre.

Mon stylo se balade sur la feuille blanche sans en tracer la moindre lettre, je suis en panne d'inspiration, chose qui ne m'arrive normalement jamais. Je dois écrire à une connaissance une lettre dans laquelle j'utiliserai des figures de style vus en classe. Un bref regard à ma montre m'indique qu'il ne reste qu'une demi-heure. Enervée de mon incapacité à pondre quelque chose de potable, je me fous une gifle devant tout le monde – ce qui étonne à moitié mes condisciples – et crache toute l'encre qu'il reste dans ma plume pour m'en débarrasser au plus vite.

**_Cher Edward,_**

**_J'espère que tu vas bien, moi, ça_** _ne__** peut **pas plus mal** aller**, **je pense. **_

_**Tu sais, je n'aurai jamais cru t'écrire vu qu'on a l'habitude de se crier tout le temps dessus, quel agréable procédé ! Mais je dois t'avouer, au fond, je ne suis pas mécontente d'être revenue dans** __ce monde _**_ cette ville. Le petit monde ici ne s'est jamais aussi _**_mal__** bien porté que ce depuis que tu es parti ! A force de t'entendre me crier dessus comme un** __militaire_**_ singe, j'avais fini par croire que je ne retrouverai plus le calme ! Au fait, j'espère qu'Alphonse, ton frère, est en bonne forme. Je ne peux pas te cacher que pour moi il était quelqu'un de _**_très spécial_**_ proche _**_presque plus qu'_**_ comme un ami._**

**_Bref, au plaisir _**_de te revoir_**_ d'avoir de tes nouvelles. N'hésite pas à _**_passer me voir_**_ me répondre._**

_**Ps :** __Tu me manques…_**_ Le soleil ici est jovial, tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_Lorène._**

\- Mademoiselle Lorène, c'est l'heure de reprendre les copies, allez ! Me pressa le professeur.

Je signe en vitesse et rends ma rédaction alors qu'une partie de la classe est déjà sortie pour le prochain cours de sciences. Soupirant de plus belle, je fourre mes affaires dans mon grand sac couleur crème et traverse à mon tour les couloirs du deuxième bâtiment, perdant mon regard le long des fenêtres donnant sur la cour. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je transpire sans en savoir l'origine. Mon corps s'arrête de lui-même et lâche brusquement mon sac, les étudiants qui affluent à côté de moi ne s'inquiètent pas une seconde et continuent leur chemin. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en étonne, nous sommes tous comme ça, les humains, les alchimistes.

_Vous les humains, vous ne saurez jamais vous contenter de ce qu'on vous donne, n'est-ce pas ?_

Non effectivement mais je ne pourrai jamais me contenter de ce qu'on peut me retirer. A bout de souffle je me poste sur l'appui de fenêtre, en ouvrant une pour permettre à l'air frai de me rafraichir les idées. Je sais pertinemment que je suis en retard pour mon cours d'anglais mais franchement, j'en ai cure.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure ?! Me cria une voix masculine à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je n'ai même pas la force de me retourner pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Je me contente de l'ignorer, gardant en point de vue le toit de l'école.

\- Je vous ai parlé il me semble ! Reprit-elle de plus belle, vous voulez finir à la direction ?! Allez, je vous accompagne en cours.

Mon absence de réaction accentue l'énervement du surveillant, l'idée de m'enfuir en courant me traverse l'esprit mais dans mon état, une telle course ne mènerait à rien. Je le vois du coin de l'œil s'emparer de mon sac et m'agripper violemment l'épaule pour me forcer à avancer. Il me réitère sa menace.

\- Où avez-vous cours ?!

\- Nulle part, répondis-je, las.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans les couloirs ?! Des jeunes comme vous qui sont là pour m'emmerder, j'en ai marre ! Si vous n'avez rien à foutre de vos journées, ce n'est pas mon cas !

Qu'il arrête de gueuler, j'ai mal au crâne à force. J'identifie à peine les marches pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, je devrai à nouveau justifier mon absence à un cours mais je trouverai bien cela en temps voulu.

Bien sûr, il n'hésite pas à m'accompagner jusque la grille pour s'assurer que je sorte bien de l'établissement, sachant pertinemment que j'avais encore cours.

\- Donnez-moi votre nom que j'en avertisse la direction, m'ordonna-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

Depuis ils engagent des tortionnaires dans cette école ? Je relève la tête en sa direction, je reconnais cette fois le visage d'un des surveillants auquel j'avais mal répondu l'année passée. A chacun sa vengeance à ce que je vois, je refuse de lui donner mon nom. Il me balance mon sac à terre, pestant en rebroussant son chemin que les jeunes de mon âge ne deviendront rien de bon, un discours de vieux con en somme.

De là où je suis, j'aperçois le muret près duquel j'avais attendu Alphonse lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de le rencontrer il y a moins d'un mois. Par un soupçon de nostalgie, je m'y installe, m'allongeant sur la crasse et le froid, priant pour que mon esprit laisse enfin mon corps tranquille. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, le vent soufflant sur mes mèches rousses, les lèvres sèches par le froid, j'observe la forme des nuages, sentant mon être se calmer progressivement. Je me surprends au bout de quelques minutes à fermer les yeux, fatiguée de ma bataille intérieure.

* * *

\- Tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi ainsi ?! Hurla une voix.

Mes paupières restent closes, une force mystérieuse m'empêche de voir mais me force à écouter. Tous mes sens sont fermés, seule l'ouïe prime sur la totalité de mon être.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu te faisais passer pour quelqu'un de réglo, au final, tu les as trahis à ton tour, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce que tu me reprochais, pas vrai ?

Laetitia…

\- Et même quand tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu es incapable de t'en contenter, tu crois vraiment qu'Alphonse pourra pardonner à une girouette de ta sorte ? Ahah, laisse-moi rire !

Je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- « Oui Alphonse, tu es humain, je le sais, je ne peux en douter », tu t'es prise pour la marraine la bonne fée ? On sait toutes les deux qu'il n'a rien d'humain ce garçon, comment peut-on considérer un être enfermé dans une boite ? C'est une erreur de la nature tout simplement et son créateur est son bourreau !

La ferme !

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, si j'ai appris quelque chose par la vérité, c'est que la nature reprend toujours ses droits. Je me chargerai de lui donner un coup de pousse. Après tout, tu as déjà commencé à lui enfoncer un pied dans la tombe.

Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Alphonse !

\- D'abord lui, puis son frère...à quoi servirait de le tuer ? Il aura perdu toute sa famille, ce sera un châtiment à la hauteur de son erreur, tu penses aussi ? Sa mère tuée par une maladie, triste de l'absence de leur père qui les a abandonnés quand ils étaient enfants. Enfin, quand on voit Edward et Alphonse, je comprends qu'il ait eu envie de ce tirer, le bonhomme.

Qui es-tu pour les juger ?!

\- Je suis heureuse que nous ayons enfin trouvé un terrain d'entendre, ma chère Lorène.

* * *

\- FERME TA GUEULE ! Clamai-je en puisant au plus profond de mes poumons.

Je me relève brusquement de ma position, plusieurs regards sont tournés vers moi. Je n'ai pas été capable de l'hurler dans mon rêve. Rêve ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, elle est encore en vie, j'en suis sûre ! C'est donc ça que la vérité lui a transmise, elle doit les tuer et rien de plus ? La nature n'agit pas de la sorte et ils ont assez payé pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Attendez, je ne suis certainement pas en train de les défendre.

_Après tout, tu as déjà commencé à lui enfoncer un pied dans la tombe._

Si tu insinues qu'ils ne sont pas morts, alors je me chargerai en retour de lui retirer ce pied que j'ai enfoncé.


	28. Chapter 28 : Pacte

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as ramené ici ?

Le lendemain, j'avais convié Michèle et June à me rejoindre près de la salle d'étude après les cours afin de ne pas nous faire surprendre.

\- J'aurai besoin de vous pour une mission très importante, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vite depuis le couloir. Vous voyez le garçon dont je vous ai parlé hier ? Il faut que je le retrouve.

\- Mais tu es sûre qu'il existe ? Rétorqua Michèle en soupirant davantage, je te dis, Edward Elric, je connais pas et je suis la déléguée de notre classe.

Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas mais tu vas vite t'en rappeler. Il m'est impossible de mener à bien des recherches seules, alors j'ai décidé de tout raconter à mes deux alliées les plus proches, dans l'espoir qu'elles acceptent de m'aider.

\- Mais oui, j'en suis sûre, il est un peu plus grand que moi, les cheveux blonds et les yeux dorés et oui, il est normalement accompagné d'une armure de deux mètres appelée Alphonse.

Elles me toisent d'un regard inquiet, il y a des chances qu'elles ne me croient pas tout de suite. Après tout, si j'étais à leur place, je douterai également. Un autre monde ? Et puis quoi encore, des alchimistes et une dictature militaire tant qu'on y est.

\- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais prendre un certificat médical pour quelques jours…râla la scientifique sur le point de partir. Franchement, Laetitia est restée ici pendant ces trois derniers jours, toi aussi d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu être aussi loin de nous.

\- Pourtant…L'interrompit June en s'adossant au mur en béton, pendant ces derniers jours vous ne vous êtes pas adressées la parole, ni même une seule pique. C'est assez louche pour le relever non ?

La remarque de mon amie linguiste me donne du baume au cœur, je peux encore la persuader que ce n'était pas moi. Elle est moins terre à terre que Michèle, c'est déjà ça…

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, moi, je me tire ! Déclara-t-elle en repartant en direction de la cour.

Je grimace à sa réaction, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Au moins, je n'ai plus à garder tout ça pour moi, il me reste au moins quelqu'un.

\- Au fait Lorène.

\- Mh ?

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'une fois, toi et moi, on soit allé près de chez toi, dans un hangar sous la pluie ?

Sa question me frappe à l'esprit, comment peut-elle me la poser ? Bien sûr, c'était il y a une semaine ou plus – j'ai vaguement perdu la notion du temps avec tout ce qui se passe. J'acquiesce, incapable de poursuivre la discussion. June relève ses yeux bleus vers les miens, légèrement embêté.

\- En fait, j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce moment que de l'avoir vécu. C'est probablement ce qui gêne Michèle, je suis certaine qu'elle sait qui est cet Edward, inconsciemment mais l'inconscient n'est pas son domaine. Si tu me certifies que ce n'est pas un rêve et que tout ça est bien réel, ça veut dire que ces garçons courent un grave danger et qu'on doit l'éviter.

Son soudain sérieux me coupe le souffle, je n'ai pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état. C'est comme si elle prenait les choses autant à cœur que moi, une grande première ou alors est-ce simplement parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de m'en rendre compte. Je n'avais pas spécialement de plan pour retrouver Edward, si ce n'était fouiller une à une les classes dans lesquelles j'ai eu des altercations avec eux ou même leur ancienne planque.

\- Il faudrait savoir en premier où se trouve Laetitia, elle sait probablement mieux que moi où ils se trouvent. Dis-je en me rapprochant de la porte close.

\- C'est là dedans le passage vers Shamballa ?

\- De ce que je me rappelle, c'est un endroit propice au portail, c'est pour ça qu'il est en ruine, il faut qu'un alchimiste l'active.

\- Un alchimiste ?

\- Dans l'état actuel des choses, je me demande qui est capable de s'en servir.

Il est vrai que j'ai obtenu des pouvoirs de la part de la porte, elle m'a elle-même montré comment s'en servir mais la seule transmutation réussie demeure celle qui m'a ramené ici. Je me demande si Laetitia a hérité des mêmes dons, quelque chose me dit que la question ne se pose même pas. Elle n'aurait pas intéressé les homonculus dans le cas contraire.

\- Ce soir, nous irons voir leur ancienne planque à nouveau. Je ne saurai pas quoi penser tant que je n'aurai pas vu ce qu'il s'y trouve.

Les événements avant mon départ me reviennent à l'esprit : la fièvre d'Edward, l'appelle affolé d'Alphonse. Mes affaires doivent encore s'y trouver, si non, je risque de devenir folle avec autant d'incohérence.

* * *

Le ciel s'annonce clément au coucher du soleil, je préviens ma mère que je dors chez June, prétextant un devoir à terminer pour le lendemain. Rien ne l'étonne, personne ne croit quand je dis que je travaille à l'avance alors autant en profiter. Nous nous rendons dans le petit bois, entouré d'une atmosphère obscure, telles les petites histoires effrayantes qu'on se raconte au coin du feu en colonie de vacances.

Nous sommes toutes les deux armées de nos téléphones et lampe de poche, afin de reconnaitre au mieux le chemin. N'étant plus habituée à ces lieux, je me laisse essentiellement guider par mon amie, plus à l'aise.

\- On y est presque, me rassura-t-elle voyant mon visage crispé. Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'ils s'y trouvent ? Ils doivent t'en vouloir à mort, non ?

\- Probablement mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que Laetitia peut leur faire subir. Le bon côté, c'est qu'elle n'a aucun allié de l'autre monde ici. Plus de Barry, ni d'Envy, ni n'importe quel psychopathe dans son genre.

\- Alors cette histoire d'armure qui est venue t'agresser chez toi, c'était vrai ?

\- Tu en doutais ? Soufflai-je, blasée.

Nous éclairons davantage notre chemin lorsque nous empruntons le passage boueux de la forêt. La nuit, c'est encore plus flippant qu'en après-midi, le vent me donne l'impression de bruit de pas nous encerclant. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous tombons sur un grand bâtiment de ferraille. C'est bien ici, pas lumière, rien. Je comprends vite que c'est abandonner depuis un bon moment mais ça ne veut pas dire que les frères Elric ne sont pas revenus ici pour autant.

Les brises s'engouffrent progressivement dans les branches des arbres dans une symphonie masquant le bruit des animaux du bois. La porte est fermée, nous devons nous résoudre à passer par la fenêtre comme à la première escapade. Encore une fois, je me colle à briser la vitre à coup de pieds, dans la peau d'un vrai hooligan. June éclaire ma voie tandis que je me glisse doucement à l'intérieur de la base, totalement plongée dans l'ombre.

\- Personne ?

\- Personne, répondis-je en agitant la lampe de poche dans tous les sens, mais une bonne nouvelle quand même : mes couvertures sont là.

Je m'approche, non sans lancer des coups d'œil de droite à gauche, le son des débris de verre au sol m'indiquent que June m'a suivie dans mon mouvement. Arrivée au matelas, je m'accroupis pour récupérer mes affaires.

\- C'est ici qu'ils ont habité ? Mais c'est pauvre !

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'Edward soit tombé malade avec toute cette poussière. Je me demande où ils sont passés pour le coup.

Je replie tranquillement les couvertures dans mon sac de sport. Sous l'oreiller, je remarque une légère couleur rouge se détacher de la blancheur du drap. Intriguée, je le tire doucement et dévoile ainsi une fleur, une simple rose aux pétales fanées. C'est la fleur que j'ai offerte à Alphonse quand nous étions à Central.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Me demanda June, soudainement inquiète.

\- J'ai maintenant la confirmation qu'ils sont bel et bien vivants.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous avons repris le court normal des choses, l'école, les récréations ensemble. Pour la première fois depuis trois jours, j'ai revu Laetitia, de loin, elle ne me calculait même pas, pas un regard, ni même un signe déplaisant. C'est à ne rien comprendre.

A la fin d'une pause, je remarque que j'ai à nouveau une série d'heure d'étude, sans mes partenaires de jeu. Je décide de me balader dans les couloirs, au risque de me reprendre un avertissement du surveillant ou même de me taper des heures de colle. Ma première intuition est de visiter le couloir des professionnels, où l'odeur de bois poncé flotte dans l'air comme ce fameux jour. Il n'y a pas un chat dans les couloirs, détail qui me surprend autant qu'il me rassure. La salle de classe où Barry retenait Alphonse est déserte, du moins c'est ce que je constate à travers la vitre. Je me penche davantage pour vérifier une dernière fois mes dires avant de repartir.

\- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais, surgit une voix au fond du couloir.

Nul besoin de tourner la tête pour me rendre compte que ce n'est que l'objet de mon dégoût. Je retombe sur mes pieds et lui lance un regard blasé.

\- Tiens, encore toi, je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureuse de moi en vérité.

Elle s'avance, naturellement, les mains dans les poches, simplement habillée d'un débardeur à fleur et d'un jean serrant. Je constate pour la première fois qu'elle a attaché ses cheveux, j'avais oublié que même les pires raclures pouvaient prendre soin de leur image.

\- Ils sont loin d'ici si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je leur ai permis de se barrer au plus loin pour trouver un autre portail.

\- Pourquoi s'emmerderaient-ils à passer par ailleurs alors qu'ils ont un passage juste sous leur nez ? Rétorquai-je un peu moins naïve.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont peur que tu foires à nouveau un de leur plan, j'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que je sais où ils sont et toi pas.

\- C'est pour mieux les manger, n'est-ce pas mon enfant ? Chantonnai-je en imitant une petite vieille, fais avaler tes sornettes à d'autres, moi j'ai à faire.

Alors que je comptais partir dans la direction opposée afin de trouver d'autre indice, une forte poigne se resserre au niveau de mon bras, m'interdisant de poursuivre mon chemin.

\- Ecoute, c'est pas parce que t'as réussi une fois à changer mes plans que je ne compte pas repartir à Shamballa.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu comptes les tuer ?

\- Ca, ça ne viendra qu'au second plan à moins que…

\- Que ? Enchainai-je rapidement.

Laetitia retire sa main de mon bras et fait demi-tour, constatant qu'elle vient d'attirer mon attention sur ses envies.

\- Quand on était dans l'autre monde, tu as réussi à activer ce cercle n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas Edward, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

J'opine du chef, ne voyant pas exactement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Dans ce cas, tu es capable de le faire dans notre monde aussi. Avec toi, je n'aurai pas besoin de les forcer à activer le cercle de transmutation et on retournera là-bas.

Je soupire à sa demande cachée, fronçant les sourcils. Elle croit vraiment que je vais m'allier à elle avec le mal que je me suis donnée pour revenir ? Je me pince l'arête du nez devant autant d'incohérence.

\- Je peux savoir ce que j'y gagne moi dans tout ça ? Demandai-je avec une pointe d'agressivité.

\- Echange équivalent, déclara-t-elle en prenant plus de confiance. Tu acceptes d'activer ce cercle pour moi et je te dis où sont Edward et Alphonse. Bien sûr, tu ne leur révèleras pas les closes de notre contrat.

\- Ca doit t'arracher la gueule de devoir faire une alliance avec moi.

Malgré ce que j'essaie de transparaître, son échange ne me laisse pas indifférente. Je ne sais pas moi-même si je serai capable d'effectuer une telle transmutation à nouveau mais j'ai l'occasion de retrouver les frères Elric. Je me redresse vaguement de l'appuie de fenêtre sur lequel je m'étais posée, suivant ses déplacements des yeux.

\- S'il y a un moyen de retourner à Shamballa, même le plus détestable, je l'utiliserai.

\- Mais pourquoi cette envie de quitter ce monde ? Tu as de la famille ici, des amis – enfin j'imagine que tu en as malgré le fait que tu sois une connasse profonde – tu as des études, pourquoi partir vers un inconnu plein de guerre et de dictature ?

\- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien toi. L'alchimie, l'exirologie et bien d'autres choses aussi incroyable. Qu'est-ce qu'on a nous ? La technologie ? On peut la développer nous même là-bas, c'est moi qui ne te comprends pas, une telle découverte pourrait faire de nous les femmes les plus puissantes de Shamballa avec ce qu'on peut leur apporter !

Alors c'est donc ça ses desseins, c'est tellement cliché qu'elle me déçoit. Bien sûr que non ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir le monde à mes pieds. Je ne saurais qu'en faire et tout comme les alchimistes, nous ne sommes pas des dieux, quelque chose va forcément nous bloquer le passage à un moment ou à un autre. Je me contente d'hocher la tête, peu intéressée par son désir de pouvoir.

\- Très bien, j'ouvrirai la porte sous tes conditions si tu acceptes les miennes. Dis-moi maintenant où se cachent Edward et Alphonse.

Le sourire sur ses lèvres me donne vaguement des nausées, tout comme le rapprochement physique qu'elle opère. Son visage se colle désagréablement à mon oreille, elle me chuchote quelques mots qui me mettent la puce à l'oreille. Effectivement, j'aurai pu chercher pendant des années, je n'aurai jamais trouvé où ils se cachaient. Après cela, Laetitia m'intime une nouvelle fois de garder le secret, ce que je jure à contre cœur.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'on voulait, chacune d'entre nous retourne à ses occupations. J'arrête donc là mes recherches et préviens June par message que je filerai après les cours pour rejoindre leur nouvelle planque. Inutile de sécher l'école pour ça, les chances qu'Edward soit absent pour préparer un nouveau plan sont trop grandes.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, je ne reprends pas mon bus habituel, la route est longue avant d'y arriver, environ une heure de marche si je me souviens bien. Je pense y parvenir peu avant la tombé de la nuit, histoire d'être sûre de n'être suivie par personne. Le trafic est dense, la pluie tombe doucement sur le village et le soleil s'incline doucement pour laisser place à la lune. J'éternue à plusieurs reprises, le changement de climat d'un monde à l'autre m'a totalement refroidie.

Malgré ma capuche, les gouttes s'infiltrent méticuleusement à travers mon manteau, humidifiant mes cheveux. Je dois ressembler à un petit chien au bord de la route…un chien roux qui plus est. Rendez-moi mes cheveux…

Au bout d'une bonne trotte, je m'enfonce dans le parc d'une des communes voisines, souvent fréquentée par les promeneurs du coin ou des professeurs de gymnastique accompagnés de leurs élèves. Je ne connais que cet endroit de nom, mon village possédant lui-même un parc à côté de l'école. La différence avec le nôtre, c'est que celui-ci possède une petite salle utilisée pour les commémorations mais déserte le reste du temps. Il est presque dix huit heures lorsque j'arrive sur l'herbe mouillée, vérifiant une dernière fois aux alentours que personne ne m'a suivi. J'arrive finalement devant la salle, vitre apparente, j'aperçois que des meubles ont été déplacés devant les fenêtres afin que les petits curieux ne voient pas ce qu'il s'y trouve. Une faible lueur transparait de l'intérieur, révélant une présence en ces lieux. Je monte tranquillement jusque l'entrée, en proie au stress de les revoir. Il faut dire, la dernière fois, je les ai un peu forcés à revenir ici.

\- On doit y retourner ! S'éleva une voix à l'intérieur de la salle.

Réprimant un sursaut, je m'abaisse au niveau des fenêtres et jette un œil entre deux armoires négligemment rangées.

\- On n'a aucune chance de se retrouver là-dedans, répondit l'autre. Il faut trouver un autre moyen de retourner…

Ils se disputent… ? Je colle davantage mon oreille sur la vitre froide.

\- On est dans une merde sans bord, putain ! Jura une personne que je devinais être Edward, pas moyen de foutre un pied dans cette école sans se faire remarquer et je comprends pas cette merde, ils font genre qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu.

La colère dans sa voix me dissuade de frapper à la porte ou même signaler ma présence. Il n'a pas l'air très commode ce soir, peut-être ferai-je mieux de partir au plus vite avant de me faire prendre.

\- On n'a pas trop le choix Ed, qui sait ce qui est arrivé au colonel et aux autres quand nous étions dans l'entrepôt, on doit absolument rentrer, même si on doit à nouveau demander de l'aide.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf, Al ?! On va demander de l'aide à Laetitia ? Elle va nous la mettre à l'envers, tu veux aller voir Lorène ? Après qu'elle nous ait elle-même renvoyé ici ? Le seul moyen est de cherche un autre passage, je ne crois pas au fait que le seul portail se trouve dans une école.

Un petit moment de flottement s'installe, je me sens peu mal d'être à la base de leur discussion houleuse. Alphonse voudrait venir nous demander de l'aide mais son frère est méfiant – et dieu sait que je le comprends. Assise par terre, fermement résolue à ne pas frapper à la porte, j'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la salle. En me contorsionnant un petit peu, j'aperçois au loin un employé de la commune, reconnaissable à sa petite enseigne sur le haut de son pull. Je suis prise de panique, personne ne doit savoir qu'ils crèchent ici, ils seront conduits à l'hôtel de ville où on verra bien vite qu'ils ne sont pas du coin.

Peu sûre, je me détale rapidement de l'autre côté d'habitation, un œil sur les déplacements de l'homme. Il arrive tranquillement jusqu'au moment où il se rend compte de la lumière de l'autre côté des vitres et le déplacement de meuble dont personne ne lui avait parlé.

\- Qui est là ?! S'écria-t-il d'une voix grave et menaçante.

La meilleure solution dans le cas présent serait qu'Edward sorte pour l'assommer avec sa mécagreffe. Pourtant, ils ne sortent pas malgré les cris incessants de l'employé, ses coups portés aux fenêtres me donnent un mal de crâne incommensurable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Intervient une femme affublée du même pull.

\- Il y a des squatteurs à l'intérieur, à tous les coups ce sont encore ces putains d'immigrants qui viennent chez nous.

Niveau accueil des étrangers, on aura vu mieux. J'admire le spectacle de loin, les deux employés se mettent à frapper les fenêtres dans l'espoir de les briser pour entrer. Malheureusement, contre un gosse en pièce détaché et une armure de deux mètres, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils comptent faire.

\- Arrêtez ! Survient la voix d'Alphonse.

Je ne le vois pas mais je comprends qu'il est sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci grinçant au moindre déplacement. Lentement, je le vois descendre l'unique marche et s'approcher d'eux, suivi de près par Edward.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Des voyageurs malchanceux, répondit Edward sur un ton mauvais.

\- Vous allez vite nous suivre au commissariat, les étrangers n'ont rien à foutre ici. Lança agressivement l'homme.

Ils ne bronchent pas, pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ? Pourtant, ils savent se battre, ils ne sont que deux et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient capables de les repousser. Allez, de la baston !

\- D'accord, soupira Alphonse en s'avançant vers eux.

C'en est trop, s'ils ne veulent pas se battre, alors je le ferai à leur place. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me lève sur mes deux jambes et déboule comme une fusée. D'un coup de genou bien placé, l'homme tombe par terre en se tordant de douleur. Quant à la femme, elle n'a pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit car je la pousse brutalement vers l'armure d'Alphonse. Sa tête se heurte tellement fort au métal qu'elle s'évanouit à son tour sur l'herbe fraiche du parc.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?! Demandai-je réprimant des tremblements. S'ils vous emmènent, vous ne serez pas simplement enfermés dans une cellule, vous serez pris pour des immigrants clandestins !

Ma soudaine apparition jette un froid, ils me regardent tous les deux avec des yeux grands comme des billes. Mon regard se porte en premier sur mes deux victimes, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me bats mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'en prendre à des inconnus. L'homme encore conscient profère des insultes et des menaces à mon égard, si je ne me barre pas vite, c'est moi qui risque de m'en prendre plein la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri, ici. Venez.

\- Et pourquoi on devrait te croire ? Tu nous l'as déjà fait à l'envers ! S'énerva Edward ignorant le corps inerte à ses pieds.

\- Vous préférez rester ici et crevez de faim jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une solution ?

Ma remarque provoque un gargouillement distinct provenant du ventre du principal intéressé. Alphonse lui, ne pipe mot, probablement d'accord pour me suivre pour le moment.

\- Ok, j'accepte de te suivre mais si jamais à un seul moment je vois que tu nous la fais à l'envers, je n'hésiterai pas à t'arrêter.

Que tu peux être stupide, Edward. Je hausse des épaules et leur intime de me suivre, la nuit semble être tombée depuis un moment et nous avons plus d'une heure de route avant d'arriver chez moi. Je décide de leur faire prendre le bus à mes frais, sous l'œil effrayé des passagers devant l'imposant corps d'Alphonse. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai pris des photos tellement c'était drôle. Calée sur une barre de maintient, je m'occupe de tenir le bras d'Edward, visiblement peu habitué à ce genre de transport, il s'accroche à la barre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Alphonse lui, n'a aucun souci d'équilibre vu son poids.

\- Comment vous faîtes pour voyager dans ce truc tout le temps ? Pleurnicha le jeune blond manquant pour la troisième fois de tomber dans un virage.

\- L'habitude, on n'a pas tous l'occasion de prendre le train pour passer de ville en ville.

Un tournant brusque secoue le bus, projetant ainsi Edward contre moi, légèrement déséquilibrée. C'est qu'il n'est pas léger le gamin ! Je me retrouve avec son visage collé au mien, une main serrant la barre et l'autre palpant malgré moi les muscles de son abdomen. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçue à quel point il pouvait être tracé pour un garçon de cette corpulence. Il a l'air tellement petit et élancé que j'en oubliais la force qu'il avait.

\- Je vais gerber, râla-t-il en se laissant totalement aller contre moi. Dites-moi qu'on est bientôt arrivé.

\- J'espère aussi, j'aurai plus de bras après ça…

\- Au fait Lorène, où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? Me demanda Alphonse.

\- Au seul endroit où Edward ne chopera pas la crève au beau milieu de la nuit, surtout ne dites rien quand on arrive, je me charge du reste.

* * *

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, le stresse monte, j'ai jamais autant eu la pression que maintenant. Il est tard, la pluie continue de tomber par tout endroit et surtout, je suis accompagnée d'une armure et d'un gamin. La porte s'ouvre sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année que je ne connais que trop bien.

\- Lorène ? Dit ma mère, étonnée de me voir en si charmante compagnie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qui est ce garçon ?

Je n'avais jamais pensé ramener ainsi un garçon à la maison, je me voyais souvent avec mon cher et tendre sous le regard fusilleur de mon père. Il faut croire que tous les rêves ont leur cauchemar…

\- Je te présente Edward, un ami de classe, un nouveau. Il y a eu un énorme problème à l'attribution de logement pour les étudiants en Erasmus.

Je tâche d'être la plus convaincante possible, les deux frères restent en retrait, la moitié du chemin est fait, il ne manque plus que de justifier la présence d'un énorme tas de ferraille dans mon dos.

\- Et ça, c'est notre travail en technologie, c'est assez chiant et imposant.

Au dernier mot, je réprime un cri de douleur au coup de pied que vient de m'asséner discrètement le cadet Elric.

\- Mais Lorène, m'interrompit maman. Tu n'as plus de cours de technologie depuis trois ans.

\- Quand je te disais que c'était chiant…

Ma petite bourde ne semble pas l'intriguer plus que ça. Elle finit par plier et accepter qu'on héberge Edward pendant un moment, je m'occupe de diriger Alphonse jusqu'à la cave, où il devra attendre un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais moi, si quelqu'un vient ? S'inquiéta l'armure en s'asseyant dans un coin de la buanderie.

\- J'en sais rien, tu ne bouges pas, comme une armure normale, j'expliquerai à mes parents qu'il ne faut absolument pas de toucher car tu as de la peinture fraiche ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je vois bien que ma solution ne lui convient pas.

\- Ecoute Al, je n'ai pas le choix pour le moment, c'est le meilleur moyen de vous protéger du monde extérieur. Tu ne resteras là très longtemps, je te le promets…

Il me lâche un « bon d'accord… » qui me pince le cœur, j'aurai voulu l'emmener dans ma chambre mais ça ferait un peu bizarre aux yeux de ma famille. Après quelques échanges peu intéressants, ma mère nous appelle pour manger. Edward n'est pas très à l'aise devant mes parents, je le pousse à s'assoir à côté de moi à la table, prête à subir le pire interrogatoire de ma vie.

Mon père arrive à son tour, toujours habillé de son uniforme militaire kaki, je lui ressors ma vieille excuse et pars lui faire la bise, comme d'habitude. Nous nous installons tous autour du bon repas concocté par ma mère.

\- Tu passes bien beaucoup de temps chez June en ce moment, constata papa. Tu n'avais pas autant de boulot au début de l'année.

\- Pas faux mais tu sais, les professeurs considèrent que nous devons nous préparer à rentrer en faculté l'année prochaine.

\- Et tu as réfléchi où tu comptais t'inscrire ? Enchaina maman.

Je dépose ma fourchette sur la table, baissant légèrement la tête pour réfléchir. Et dire qu'il y a encore trois jours, je me demandais si je serai capable de retourner chez moi alors se projeter dans l'avenir, c'est encore trop flou pour y penser.

\- J'en sais rien, soufflai-je dépitée, on verra d'ici la fin de l'année.

\- Et toi Edward, tu es en quelle option ? Lança mon père ne le quittant pas des yeux depuis le début du repas.

Je réprime l'envie d'exploser de rire devant son air intimidé, il est vrai que mon père en militaire, ça doit le refroidir. Je prends les devants afin qu'il ne nous sorte pas une connerie.

\- Il est dans la même section que Michèle, dans les sciences tout ça. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis proposée pour l'héberger, il doit m'aider en chimie, en échange.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas douée du tout là dedans…aïe ! Mais t'es malade !

Je le fusille des yeux, c'est pas parce que je ne suis pas forte que tu dois me rabaisser devant mes propres parents, abruti !

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnait, ajouta mon frangin à l'autre bout de la table.

Ils s'échangent un sourire complice. Allez mourir vous deux, j'ai plus de chance de m'en sortir dans la vie que vous deux réunis.

Au final, le repas se passe plutôt bien, Edward converse avec ma mère tandis que mon père me raconte sa journée à la caserne. Nous ne nous attardons pas à table et je l'invite à me suivre dans ma chambre, histoire qu'on puisse avoir une vraie discussion sur l'avenir. Ma porte close, les volets fermés, les lampes de chevet pour éclairer un tant soi peu ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon lit, rapidement suivie par l'alchimiste.

\- Ta famille a l'air cool, lança-t-il en regardant le plafond.

\- Ca va, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle allait préparer ton lit dans la chambre de mon deuxième frère.

\- J'aurai jamais cru que t'avais une grande famille, je t'avais toujours imaginée fille unique et gâtée.

\- Je dois prendre ça pour une insulte ? J'ai deux grands frères, contrairement à ce que tu penses et désolée, on n'a pas tous la chance comme toi d'être aussi proche de ses frangins comme tu l'es avec Alphonse, tu devrais être heureux de l'avoir.

\- Je le suis…

Cette phrase a été prononcée dans un murmure tel que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre. Evidemment qu'il l'est, sinon il ne se donnerait pas autant de mal pour retrouver son corps, suis-je bête.

\- Maintenant, poursuivit-il en me fixant dans le blanc des yeux, pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ?

\- Parce qu'il était hors de question que je la laisse prendre les devants une fois de plus, dis-je au bout d'un petit moment.

\- Ca, je peux comprendre mais tu savais qu'en m'amenant sur ce cercle, tu allais me transmuter avec vous.

Je me souviens avoir demandé de lui adresser mes dernières paroles. En vérité, ce n'était pas seulement mon idée, de base, c'était l'idée de Lust, l'homonculus. Avant de me pousser à rentrer dans l'entrepôt, elle m'a avoué sa vraie nature, peut-être pour me faire peur mais je savais qu'elle ne portait pas non plus Laetitia dans son cœur. C'est surtout une phrase venant de sa part, qui m'a invité à faire ce que j'ai fait.

_« Nous avons besoin des frères Elric, elle, elle veut juste s'en débarrasser. A toi de choisir ce qui tu veux protéger, humain. »_

Je n'irai pas jusque dire que j'ai voulu les protéger en les ramenant dans mon monde mais si j'étais retournée seule ici, que seraient-ils devenus aux côtés de Laetitia ?

\- On aurait clairement pu y passer, cette fois.

\- Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

Mon ton sérieux attire la surprise sur son visage, je me demande bien comment il me considère après tout ça. Je me contente de lui rendre son regard, plus déterminée que jamais.

\- Je vais vous renvoyer chez vous, moi-même.


	29. Chapter 29 : Bonheur

Une musique me tire de mon sommeil, je râle en constatant que ce n'est rien d'autre que mon réveil. La journée commençait à peine que je la redoutais déjà, je ne suis plus seule dans l'histoire maintenant, j'ai deux personnes à protéger de notre système. J'ai prévu de mettre mon alarme plus tôt pour avoir le temps de m'habiller, me maquiller et réveiller Edward à son tour pour qu'il m'accompagne en cours histoire que notre couverture reste intacte.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain, je constate que mes cernes se sont diminuées, il semblerait je commence enfin à dormir et à reprendre des forces – bien que mon regard se porte systématiquement sur cette couleur dégueulasse dans mes cheveux. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, je sors de la salle de bain pour monter au deuxième étage, où se trouvent les deux chambres de mes frères. Celle de Sébastien est à gauche et celle où Edward dort est à droite. Les marches sont glissantes, je m'accroche à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber et m'engouffre au plus vite dans la chambre d'hôte. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, j'arrive cependant à discerner les objets grâces au peu de rayon de soleil traversant la vieille tenture.

Je m'approche lentement du lit, la chambre est bercée par la respiration lente du jeune homme encore endormi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler son visage totalement détendu. Qui pourrait croire que derrière cette bouille angélique se cache un puissant alchimiste aux membres perdus. J'hésite un moment à le réveiller mais au vu de l'heure qui avance, je n'ai d'autre choix que de prendre les choses en main. Pour une fois, je ne décide pas de le réveiller par la manière forte à coup de soleil ou d'alarme en plein dans les oreilles. A la place, de la paume de ma main droite, je caresse doucement sa joue, effleurant de temps en temps ses lèvres, lui provoquant de petits frissons à peine perceptibles.

\- Mhhhhh, gémit-il calmement.

J'arrête au moment où je sens qu'il est sur le point d'ouvrir les paupières. Quelques jours auparavant, j'étais déjà passée pour une voyeuse lorsqu'il sortait de sa douche, je n'avais pas envie qu'il croit en un quelconque attouchement sur sa personne. Je me lève et tire les rideaux au fond de la pièce, une petite voix s'éleva dans mon dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bailla-t-il en ajustant une bride de son débardeur noir.

\- Il faut que tu m'accompagnes en cours, je t'ai levé un peu plus tôt pour que tu puisses déjeuner avant de partir.

Je lui fais un bref signe de la main avant de sortir, en espérant qu'il ne prenne pas trop de temps. Je descends les deux étages qui me séparent du rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que celui-ci pour rejoindre la cave. Amusée de constater que ma chienne a passé la nuit juste à côté d'Alphonse, je m'en approche à petits pas pour ne pas le surprendre.

\- Je t'ai entendu, dit-il en relevant son casque. Je ne dors pas, si tu as oublié.

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur le sol crasseux en face de lui, je vais aller à l'école avec ton frère, je ne peux pas t'emmener, j'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi.

Il opine du chef, l'air déçu. Ca me serre le cœur de devoir le laisser ici, non loin des boites de conserve d'ailleurs mais ma mère trouverait ça bizarre que je prenne tout le temps une armure de deux mètres avec moi et si y a un contrôleur dans le bus, je n'ai aucune idée de comment justifier l'absence de son corps.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Dit-il.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ne la joue pas double jeu avec Edward et moi, s'il te plait. On a bien compris dans notre monde que tu agis pour toi seule mais ne le refais pas, s'il te plait.

\- Je t'en donne ma parole, soufflai-je en déposant ma main sur la sienne.

Le bruit du grincement des marches m'indiquent qu'Edward a fini de s'apprêter, je me mets debout et me dirige vers la cuisine, accompagnée de ma chienne, excitée à autant d'activité dans la maison à une telle heure.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je vais devoir faire dans cette école ? Me demanda le blond à peine remontée de la cave.

\- Tu vas te faire passer pour mon correspondant étranger que j'héberge pendant un petit moment. Répondis-je du tac au tac sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Mais les gens me connaissent déjà là-bas.

\- Pas vraiment…ça peut paraître bizarre mais depuis qu'on a retraversé la porte, c'est comme si les gens d'ici ne t'avaient pas connu. Ton nom n'évoque pas grand-chose auprès des gens que j'ai interrogés. D'où le fait que je pensais que vous étiez peut-être morts tous les deux.

\- Ca t'aurait arrangé.

\- Loin de là, grognai-je forcée de l'avouer.

Je laisse Edward manger ce qu'il veut dans le frigo tandis que je saute cette étape pour un dernier raccord maquillage, coiffure et parfum.

\- A quoi servent ces couches que tu te mets sur la gueule ?

…mais…mais occupe toi de tes affaires d'abord, à Shamballa, je n'avais pas ma trousse à maquillage alors laisse moi profiter que je l'aie maintenant !

\- A masquer les imperfections d'une personne et accentuer ses qualités.

\- Ah bon, t'en as…

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit, morveux ? Râlai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- T'insinue quoi là avec « morveux » ? Dit-il sur le même ton.

\- C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai l'occasion de porter des talons pour te dépasser.

\- N'essaie même pas de les enfiler !

Je lui tirai la langue avant de m'asperger une dernière fois de parfum. Je range mes affaires ainsi que celles d'Edward, constatant qu'étrangement il ne boit pas de lait le matin. Pourtant c'est ma boisson préférée, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas s'entendre, maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

\- Le bus va bientôt passer, on devrait aller à l'arrêt.

\- Tu parles de cet engin avec des roues qui bouge tout le temps ?

\- Un bus, oui.

Son visage devient livide à l'énonciation de ce mot, j'en rigole, me remémorant le pathétique sens de l'équilibre dont il avait fait preuve la veille. Je vérifie bien que j'ai mon portefeuille pour lui payer le trajet, j'espère jusque arriver à les renvoyer chez eux le plus vite possible avant d'être sur la paille. On dit de prendre les transports en commun pour réduire la pollution mais on en oublie vite que tout à un cout. Nous sortons de la maison, chaudement habillés, en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a personne à part nous et il semblerait que le véhicule soit en retard, pour changer.

\- Est-ce que Laetitia est toujours dans cette école ?

\- Où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

\- Tu lui as reparlé depuis ?

La question à laquelle je ne souhaitais pas répondre. Franchement, oui, j'ai eu une discussion avec elle, c'est notamment grâce à elle que j'ai pu retrouver les frères Elric mais tout à un prix. Je ne suis pas censée leur révéler les closes de ce contrat mais si je dis à Edward que je lui ai parlé, il va vouloir savoir de quoi nous avons parlé et là, je ne saurai pas inventer une nouvelle histoire.

\- Non, mentis-je en regardant du côté opposé.

\- Je vois…

Eh bah bravo Lorène, à peine tu fais une promesse à Alphonse que tu ne la tiens pas vingt minutes après, ça doit probablement être mon record.

\- C'est quand même sympa de la part de tes parents d'héberger un inconnu comme ça. Ajouta-t-il un peu embêté, ça arrive souvent ?,

Je suis passablement étonnée de sa remarque, il devrait être content de trouver l'hospitalité. Dans notre monde, contrairement à chez eux, rares sont les gens qui vous ouvrent la porte sans vous connaître d'Eve ou d'Adam, ou du moins, dans notre partie du globe.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste qu'ils me font confiance dans un sens, je ne ramènerai pas n'importe qui à la maison et mes parents sont adorables, les chiens ne font pas des chats.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter.

Cette pique me va droit au cœur, merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder davantage que le bus arrive, sous le ciel blanc, aussi blanc que le visage d'Edward à ce moment. Je le pousse d'un coup de pied à l'intérieur du transport tandis que je pars payer sa place. Chance pour lui, il y a une banquette de libre au fond du bus.

\- Ah au fait, repris-je en m'installant à côté de lui, si Michèle et June te posent d'étranges questions, c'est normal.

\- …Qu'est-ce t'as encore foutu ?

\- Bah disons que je suis quand même partie à votre recherche, du coup, elles sont toutes les deux au courant de Shamballa et tout ça. June l'a bien pris, elle voulait m'aider mais Michèle est une scientifique donc ces histoires, ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il m'écoute attentivement avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage, dis que je t'emmerde aussi, ça ira plus vite. Ca va être galère aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir le faire entrer illégalement à l'intérieur. M'enfin, je dois bien avouer que je n'ai plus ce mauvais pressentiment, cette sensation désagréable qui me prenait les entrailles. Le reste du trajet se déroule dans le calme, animé par les bruits de déchargement de bus. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'indique à Edward que nous sommes arrivés. La cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner et j'ai la chance qu'aucun surveillant n'ait pris la peine de prendre son poste devant la barrière. Je le tire littéralement jusque dans la cour, ignorant ses plaintes sur le fait que je risquais de dévoiler son bras de métal à tous les élèves que nous croisions. Au pire, je m'y suis habituée depuis le temps alors pourquoi pas eux ?

\- Lorène, par ici ! M'interpela la voix de June assise sur notre banc habituel.

Je m'empresse de la rejoindre, toujours accompagné de ma marionnette articulée.

\- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?! Clama-t-il en récupérant une totale emprise sur son bras.

\- Qui c'est ? Me demanda Michèle en le regardant circonspecte.

\- Je vous présente Edward Elric ! Répondis-je avec un sourire victorieux.

Leurs réactions ne se font pas attendre, la plus jeune écarquille les yeux en nous fixant l'un après l'autre. June, elle, moins surprise, préfère observer mon petit effet sur son amie.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire à propos de ce que tu nous as dit sur l'alchimie, protesta-t-elle vexée.

Je soupire bruyamment devant tant de mauvaise foi, j'aurai espéré qu'elle m'accorde au moins ce point-là. Armée de mon sac de cours, j'en sors vite fait mon horaire avant que la sonnerie n'annonce le début de la journée. Je constate que nous reprenons par le cours de morale, cela faisait très longtemps…

\- On voit quoi en morale en ce moment ?

\- Le professeur a décidé de nous laisser la surprise à chaque nouvelle cession maintenant. La dernière fois c'était la notion d'intimité dans la famille, donc on peut s'attendre à n'importe quoi…

Cela risque d'être un tantinet plus amusant que les débats sur la liberté. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai hâte de commencer les cours. Ces derniers jours, j'avais plutôt envie de les brosser mais il semblerait que cette phase soit révolue.

\- Mais Lorène…m'appela June d'un ton plus bas, comment tu vas t'y prendre pour justifier Edward ici, surtout si Laetitia se rapplique…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je gère la situation, que veux –tu qu'il arrive ?

Je vois à son regard, ainsi qu'à celui d'Edward écoutant notre conversation, qu'aucun d'eux ne soit décidé à me croire sur ce coup. Je vais devoir leur montrer que je suis beaucoup plus maligne que ce qu'on dit des blondes…enfin, rousse. La cloche retentit, il est temps pour nous de prendre place dans les rangs. Je me faufile à l'avance, abandonnant l'alchimiste aux mains de mes deux amies pour intercepter le professeur en dehors de la foule afin de lui expliquer la situation. Du moins, la fausse situation : Edward est un étudiant étranger d'origine de l'est qui est chez nous pour quelques temps, sa mère était d'origine de notre pays et c'est pourquoi il parle notre langue. Je précise également qu'il habite chez son père depuis la mort de sa mère afin de brouiller les pistes. A peine j'entame les détails de sa pauvre vie que le professeur en a assez entendu et me confie « l'entière responsabilité de l'apprentissage de cet étudiant et qu'il est fier de la tolérance qu'il a réussi à m'inculquer au cours de ce premier mois ». Je reviens victorieuse auprès du petit groupe de trois avant de me faire attraper par un autre ami.

\- Dis donc, j'ai l'impression que tu me snobes ces temps-ci ! S'exclama mon ami de longue date Logan.

\- Mais non ! Je ne ferai jamais ça, on est pote pas vrai ? Je dois juste m'occuper de ce petit étranger là-bas.

Son visage change directement et il arbore une expression blasée.

\- C'est dommage, je comptais t'inviter avec d'autres en ville pour voir ce nouveau magasin de manga qui a ouvert il y a trois jours.

Je réprime la vive envie qui me prend de lui supplier de me le demander encore et encore. Ma première pensée part encore et encore vers les frères Elric, je dois absolument tenir cet engagement de les renvoyer chez eux et ce, même si je dois faire quelques sacrifices et puis je ne peux pas laisser Edward dans les transports alors que je vais m'amuser en ville avec des copains.

\- Désolée, je ne peux vraiment pas, ma mère ne me pardonnerait pas de lui laisser ce mec dans ses pattes…

Je tente vainement de cacher ma déception et repars en direction de mes amies pour rejoindre la classe de morale. Déception qui n'échappe pas du tout à Edward, riant doucement de mon malheur.

\- C'est pas drôle, si tu savais les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour toi…

\- Fais pas comme si je n'en avais pas fait pour toi non plus. Rétorqua-t-il à juste terme.

Nous rentrons tour à tour en classe. Comme un accord, Edward et moi nous installons l'un à côté de l'autre, juste derrière Michèle et June. Le professeur lance un œil intrigué à mon voisin puis hausse des épaules avant de s'adresser à toute la classe.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé un thème qui nous concerne tous, annonça-t-il face à nous, au centre de l'estrade. Mais tout d'abord, avant de faire les présences, je vais vous écrire un mot au tableau et vous allez venir tour à tour m'inscrire un mot ou un groupe de mot qui pour vous s'y rapporte le mieux. Je veux que tout le monde ait écrit quelque chose.

Sur ce, il se saisit de sa craie et inscrit le mot « bonheur » au tableau. Tiens, une leçon de plus sur ce sujet, j'ai l'impression de le revoir chaque année. Les premiers élèves se lèvent pour se rendre sur l'estrade. Certains nous font rire en notant pour un le nom de sa copine et pour un autre le nom d'une professeur aux formes imposantes.

Alors vient mon tour de me lever et d'inscrire le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. A vrai dire, rien de concret ne m'apparaît comme évident. Je tente de me poser la question "qu'est-ce qui me rend heureuse ?" Mais le mot "famille est déjà écrit. Je me retrouve comme une andouille devant le tableau tandis qu'Edward s'approche à son tour et se saisit d'une craie comme si la réponse était évidente. Dans un bruit, je suis du coin de l'œil ses mouvements de craie sur la surface noire du tableau, dessinant - très mal - les lettres du mot "sacrifices" avant de la déposer sur le support en bois.

"Tu n'imagines pas les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour toi."

Les sacrifices font partis intégrante du bonheur, il a raison. Sa solution débloque la situation, j'écris à mon tour, juste à côté de son mot les inscriptions "échanges" avant de retourner à mon tour sur ma chaise.

\- Si c'était pour écrire un si petit mot, ça valait la peine de t'accaparer le tableau. Se moqua-t-il en désignant nos mots du doigt.

\- Un petit mot qui a plus de sens que tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais écrire. D'ailleurs si le professeur a le courage de lire tes espèces de pattes de rat...

Le professeur termine ses présences sous le brouhaha des dernières boutades d'élèves. Au final, le mot je ressemble plus à grand chose à côté des autres. L'homme nous intime de nous calmer avant de reprendre sa place au centre de l'estrade.

\- Bien, j'espère que tout le monde est passé. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vois...désolé pour celui ou celle qui flashe sur la prof de science car elle est en couple depuis 3 ans. Sinon, la personne qui a écrit le mot « amour » peut-elle m'expliquer en détail ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

Une fille au fond de la classe lève la main, passablement gênée de devoir répondre en public.

\- Eh bien, mon copain est le seul capable de me donner le bonheur dont j'ai besoin.

J'ai envie de vomir sous ses paroles niaises, quand tu te fais secouer aussi ça te fait cet effet ? Deviendrai-je vulgaire avec le temps ?

Le professeur passe en revue le reste des propositions, nous faisons la sourde oreille lorsqu'il demande qui a écrit les mots « échanges » et « sacrifices », ils demeureront notre petit secret. Autant le début du cours m'a légèrement plu, autant la suite était dénudé de tout sens, il nous distribue des feuilles contenant des questions à se poser à soi-même sur le véritable bonheur. Si c'était pour en savoir plus sur moi-même, je serai bien restée couchée dans mon lit ce matin…

\- « Imagine-toi seul sur une île déserte, peut-être pour le restant de ta vie. Que prendrais-tu avec toi pour suffire à ton bonheur ? ».

\- Sûrement Alphonse, répondit Edward en même temps que moi.

Nous nous dévisageons un court instant, le fait que nous ayons la même réponse a de quoi nous laisser perplexe. Je m'empresse de me justifier.

\- Il a tellement de choses à raconter que je ne m'ennuierai jamais avec lui.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu lui as mis à l'envers la dernière fois.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini avec ça ? Si j'ai pris le risque de vous héberger, c'est certainement pas pour changer de direction quand le vent sera favorable.

\- Ca j'attends de voir. Conclut-il avant d'inscrire sa réponse sur sa feuille.

Ces paroles me vexent au plus haut point. Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me fasse à nouveau confiance avec un claquement de doigt mais au moins qu'il remarque les efforts que je tiens à son égard. Je soupire à nouveau, tentant vainement de l'ignorer mais mes yeux sont comme aimanté sur ses prunelles captivantes.

* * *

Après les cours, je salue une dernière fois Logan avant qu'il ne s'en aille accompagné de son groupe, me laissant – malheureusement pour moi – avec ce nain de jardin à la veste rouge. Nous attendons patiemment l'arrivée du bus, entourés d'autres étudiants prenant les mêmes correspondances que moi.

\- Alors comme ça, la salle d'étude est inaccessible ?

J'hoche la tête par pure politesse, depuis le matin, son attitude n'a réussi qu'à me mettre sur les nerfs. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas plus lui porter attention, juste le minimum pour justifier sa présence avec moi.

\- Mais le cercle dedans est peut-être toujours intact, tentons demain de nous introduire à l'intérieur, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net. Hey, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Ouais, ouais…

Sa main se dépose sans douceur sur mon épaule, me la saisissant dans un même mouvement. Je réprime un grognement de douleur en constatant qu'il s'agit de sa main droite.

\- T'as bientôt fini ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as promis hier de tout faire pour nous ramener alors si tu pouvais y mettre un peu d'entrain.

\- Si tu t'y mettais toi aussi ? Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mes tes paroles sont parfois – pour ne pas dire tout le temps – vexantes ou blessantes. Je fais de mon mieux en ce moment alors je sais pas moi, arrête de m'emmerder.

Je croyais qu'en lui disant le fond de ma pensée, il allait me laisser un peu tranquille mais je perçois à son visage fermé qu'il est loin d'avoir les mêmes ambitions que moi.

\- De ce que je me souvienne, poursuit-il en rentrant dans le bus à peine à l'arrêt. Il y a quelques jours, tu t'es mise à sortir avec le lieutenant Havoc – je passe sur le fait que vous étiez sur le point de vous galocher devant ma porte – et quand je t'ai demandé à toi et à Alphonse la raison de tes soudains agissements, vous m'avez envoyé promener tous les deux. Ensuite, il y a eu ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'on revienne ici alors compte pas sur moi pour te donner un coup de main plus que nécessaire. Ce n'est pas comme si on était ami ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Malgré le fait que j'avais déjà deviné le fond de sa pensée, ses mots me font mal. Cela ne m'encourage pas loin de là mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de continuer à tenir mes engagements. Je décide intérieurement qu'une fois prête à activer le cercle de transmutation, si je n'ai pas d'autre alternative, je couperai les ponts avec les frères Elric. Ils m'épuisent, je n'ai rien contre Alphonse mais Edward pèse beaucoup trop dans la balance. Quant à la vérité sur ma relation avec Jean Havoc, je suis rassurée que même après tout ce temps, Alphonse ait gardé le secret pour lui.

Je ne pipe mot pendant le reste du trajet, je ferai évidemment semblant de bien m'entendre avec lui une fois que nous serons de retour à la maison mais le cœur n'y sera certainement pas.

* * *

\- Je suis rentrée ! Clamai-je d'une fausse joie en me déchaussant près de l'entrée.

Aucune réponse, il semblerait que mes parents et mon frère soient déjà partis pour l'entrainement de judo de celui-ci. C'est l'occasion de sortir un peu Alphonse de ma cave et de le faire prendre l'air. Suivie du blond, je descends direction de la buanderie où ma chienne est toujours en train de monter la garde.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé là-bas ? Nous demanda gentiment l'armure.

\- On va dire que oui, répondit Edward en croisant les bras. Demain on va infiltrer la salle d'étude pour voir si le cercle s'y trouve toujours.

\- C'est génial ça ! Au fait Lorène, j'ai entendu ta mère dire que tu avais reçu des lettres de l'école pour justifier tes absences…

\- Ah bon…soufflai-je sans conviction aucune. Je vais régler ça comme je peux, merci Al.

Sur ce, n'ayant pas plus envie de m'attarder près d'eux, je remonte les escaliers, accompagnée cette fois-ci de ma chienne me réclamant sa récompense. Je crois entendre Alphonse me demander ce qui ne va pas mais je fais la sourde oreille, Edward peut bien lui dire à ma place. Toute ma bonne humeur semble s'être faite aspirée dans une spirale de malheur appelé Edward Elric. Je nourris ma chienne avant de prendre le chemin de ma chambre, fermant la porte pour que personne ne vienne m'embêter. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et fixe mon plafond avec attention. J'ai la tête qui tourne horriblement, je ne sais pas si ça provient de ma déception ou bien d'un nouveau message provenant de la vérité. Peu enclin à appeler de l'aide, je ferme les yeux, en quête de réponse.


	30. Chapter 30 : Maman

J'ai patiemment attendu toute la journée que mon frère et Lorène rentrent dans cette maison pour pouvoir enfin m'occuper. J'ai l'impression d'être dans cette cave depuis des années tellement il y a de la poussière dans les coins et que la faible lumière qui rentre par une des hautes fenêtres de varie pas d'un pouce…Pendant des heures, j'ai eu le temps de scruter les environs en gardant la même position, il n'y a rien de très intéressant par ici, quelques produits ménagers, de grosses caisses non étiquetées. Le seul détail qui m'a intrigué, c'est cette croix religieuse accrochée au mur à côté de moi, à laquelle pend différents objets : des colliers, une laisse pour chien. Je n'aurai jamais cru que la famille de Lorène était religieuse.

Toujours est-il que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est encore passé entre mon frère et elle, il ne veut pas m'expliquer – comme d'habitude – et elle a préféré prendre la fuite.

\- Vivement qu'on reparte, cracha Edward en lançant un regard noir au chien revenant de la cuisine. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant par ici. Si demain je trouve pas le cercle de transmutation, on se taille d'ici en douce, on trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre pour nous aider.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…et puis ce n'est pas toi qui passes ton temps à attendre que les heures passent en écoutant par-ci par-là les conversations de ses parents.

\- Lorène ? Surgit une voix en haut des escaliers.

Oh non…je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer et elle nous a probablement entendu parler. Des bruits de pas descendent les marches en notre direction, Edward parait perplexe, à la recherche d'une idée. La jeune femme rentre dans la buanderie, surprise d'y croiser mon frère.

\- Tiens, bonjour Edward, le salua-t-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire.

La mère de Lorène s'appelle Carine, c'est une femme d'une quarantaine d'année de petite taille, les cheveux châtains bouclés, presque grisonnant, les mêmes yeux bleus que sa fille. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup quand on les regarde de près. Elle dépose un bac à vêtement pour les mettre pendre au dessus de moi, Edward semble ne pas trouver ses mots.

\- Cela s'est bien passé à l'école aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh…oui, ça peut aller.

Carine soulève un sourcil au comportement étrange de mon frère, d'autant plus qu'il me lance des regards pour me demander de l'aide. Désolé frangin, sur ce coup, tu te démerdes, moi je fais l'armure qui ne parle pas !

\- Désolé de squatter chez vous pour le moment mais dès que c'est réglé, je m'en irai.

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour ça. Il n'y a pas de problème, j'imagine que Lorène a une bonne raison de t'avoir proposé de venir. Je la connais comme ma poche, parfois elle râle mais elle oublie vite, sauf quand on la fait chier trop longtemps.

J'ai envie de rire un peu en voyant son petit air moqueur, elle a vraiment ce truc qu'on toutes les mamans. Dommage que je ne puisse pas lui parler, j'aurai bien aimé en apprendre plus elle et puis ça m'aurait occupé. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle accroche les vêtements sur la corde à linge, je m'aperçois que le visage de Carine s'empare d'une rougeur de plus en plus prononcée, détail qui n'échappe pas non plus à Edward, se décidant à l'aider.

\- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il un moment en déposant sa main droite sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

\- Mais vous êtes rouge et chaude ! Insista-t-il.

\- C'est rare qu'un petit jeune me dise que je suis chaude, je t'en remercie.

Un peu plus et j'explosais de rire devant le visage presque choqué d'Edward, elle garde le sourire et termine sa besogne.

\- Je vais toujours trente huit de température, déclara-t-elle sur un ton doux.

\- Il faut aller voir un médecin !

\- Cela va faire trois ans que je suis malade et tout ce que les médecins ont réussi à faire, c'est d'empirer la chose. Je vis bien comme ça, je dois prendre six médicaments différents par jour donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle prononce ses mots comme s'ils étaient anodins, comme si le fait d'être malade était normal pour elle. Je suis autant surpris que mon frère, aucun d'entre nous ne se serait attendu à ça, elle a l'air si joyeuse et chaleureuse de l'extérieur !

\- Et il n'y a rien pour vous guérir… ? Demanda Edward un peu plus sombre.

Dans sa voix transparait les pensées qui agitent son esprit, il pense à maman. C'est vrai, elle aussi est morte d'une maladie dont on ne pouvait rien faire…Ed…

\- Quelqu'un finira bien par trouver ce que j'ai. Si je devais les écouter, il ne me resterait que quelques années à vivre et encore. Je m'en inquièterai le temps voulu pour le moment, tant que Lorène et Sébastien peuvent faire leurs études et que je puisse les gâter, il n'y a rien à dire.

Alors c'est vraiment comme ça une maman, elle pense avant tout au bonheur de ses enfants avant elle-même. Je suis à la fois peiné pour elle et admiratif. Pourtant ses mots ne semblent pas contenter Edward qui fuit ses yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi, reprit-elle en le forçant à la regarder. Tant que tu as deux jambes, lève-toi et avance, chez nous nous avançons chacun de notre côté mais nous savons que si nous décidons de revenir sur nos pas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous accueillir.

Revenir sur nos pas ? Ca a toujours été l'inverse de ce que nous avions conclu avec Edward, nous ne nous retournions jamais sur notre passage pour regarder dans le passé. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer avec fascination. Carine finit par reprendre son bac vide en direction des escaliers avant de lui demander une faveur :

\- S'il te plait, ne parle pas de ça en famille, je sais que Lorène le vit mal mais qu'elle ne dira rien.

Moi qui avais pris pour habitude de lui parler de notre enfance lorsqu'elle voulait me tenir compagnie pendant la nuit, je n'aurai jamais pu me douter qu'elle vivait avec une mère malade. Ce détail me chagrine un peu, personne ne devrait à vivre ce que nos deux familles vivent ou ont vécu.

\- Al.

\- Oui grand-frère ?

\- Je te promets que nous allons rentrer.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

* * *

La nuit va bientôt tomber, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle d'Edward depuis qu'il est remonté à l'annonce du repas, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop pris la tête avec Lorène.

Tiens, j'entends de léger pas descendre les marches, bien vite suivi par ceux de Laïka, toujours à ses pieds. Une silhouette se détache à l'entrée pour s'agenouiller devant moi, Lorène m'a l'air moins triste que tout à l'heure, habillée d'un débardeur et d'un short pour dormir.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demandai-je oubliant l'envie de lui parler de ce que sa mère nous a révélé.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, hésitante. Quand elle fait cette tête, c'est qu'il y a un problème assez important.

\- Ca s'est reproduit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est reproduit ?

\- Les messages ou images que m'envoient la vérité, ça a recommencé tout à l'heure quand j'étais seule.

La jeune blonde baisse la tête, prenant son temps, peut-être pour se décider si elle me raconte où non ce qu'elle a vu.

\- Je n'ai parlé à personne de ton plan pour le Lieutenant Havoc, tu peux me le dire, je ne dirai rien à Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne diras pas à Edward ?

Je la sens de crisper, oui, moi non plus je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Edward se tient à l'entrée, adossé au frigo en croisant les bras, nous toisant, passablement énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous alliez encore mijoter vous deux et aussi, pourquoi je n'ai le droit d'être au courant de rien ?

\- Parce que tu risques de tout faire merder, répondit franchement Lorène en s'asseyant sur le sol crasseux.

\- Lorène reçoit des messages de la porte. Déclarai-je de but en blanc, m'attirant directement ses foudres. Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas envie qu'il sache tout mais si ça peut nous permettre de plus vite trouver une solution pour rentrer, il faut que tu nous dises.

Edward n'a même pas le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'il nous rejoint dans le coin de la pièce, éteignant la lumière afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'un autre membre de la famille.

\- Des messages de la porte ? Répéta-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça se produit rarement, la dernière fois a été à Résembool. J'y ai vu Jean Havoc se faire torturer par Envy. Mais ce n'est pas tout, c'est elle qui m'a montré comment me servir de l'alchimie.

\- Attends deux minutes, c'est pour ça que t'es partie pour galocher ce mec ?!

\- Mais espèce de petit con, tu vas te taire ! S'énerva-t-elle en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de mon frère.

\- Ca va, ça va, j'arrête et tu as vu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une solution pour ouvrir la porte que j'ai vue…

Notre silence traduit l'attendre entre les aveux de Lorène. Nous sommes littéralement pendus à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va bientôt arriver.

\- Terrible comment ? Poursuivis-je.

\- Je pense que quelqu'un est capable de se servir de l'alchimie dans ce monde…mais qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant.

\- Laetitia ?

Lorène acquiesce.

\- Mais tu m'as dit que tu ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis, l'interrompit Edward.

Elle lui lança un regard nonchalant, je devine qu'elle lui a encore menti, je soupire bruyamment, pour éviter qu'ils ne se mettent à se battre pour des broutilles. Le silence reprend sa place dans la buanderie, nous faisons attention à ne pas attirer l'attention des parents de Lorène juste au dessus de nous.

\- Et on peut savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

La jeune blonde hésite un moment, pourtant je sens que ce n'est pas contre nous mais peut-être une simple appréhension ?

\- En fait, commença-t-elle d'une voix encore plus basse, Laetitia cherche à retourner comme vous à Shamballa mais pas pour les raisons que je pensais. Son véritable but n'est pas de s'allier aux homonculus mais de se servir de ce qu'il y a de bien dans notre monde pour le créer à Shamballa. Par contre, elle semble ignorer tout des lois qui régissent votre monde comme l'échange équivalent et ce genre de chose. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est d'être reconnue au nom de tous pour être celle qui aura apporté tant de pouvoir technologique dans ce monde de sciences et d'alchimie.

Nous l'écoutons avec attention, au moins, nous savons maintenant ce que recherchait Laetitia mais pourquoi en a-t-elle parlé à Lorène alors qu'elles ne peuvent pas se supporter ? Elle semble avoir compris ma question en me lançant un simple regard.

\- Elle voudrait que ce soit moi qui ouvre la porte. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour quelle raison alors qu'elle aurait pu simplement vous le proposer à vous, peut-être qu'elle craint que vous ne l'arrêtiez.

\- Ou alors qu'elle compte se servir de toi par la suite, reprit Edward pensif. Les différentes fois où nous avons traversé le portail, c'était ou toi, ou moi qui l'avons activé. Pourtant, ce qui me choque, c'est qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a subi les conséquences d'une transmutation humaine.

Il est vrai que pour chaque chose reçue, il faut forcément en abandonner une autre de même valeur, c'est la loi primordiale de notre alchimie.

\- Préparons-nous demain à partir, tu viendras avec nous Alphonse. Décida Edward devant nos visages surpris. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Je m'attendais à une quelconque protestation de la part de Lorène mais elle hoche finalement la tête, approuvant le plan de mon frère. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle a pu voir auprès la de la vérité, cette fois-ci.

La nuit a été longue, très longue. Heureusement que j'ai une fenêtre menant sur l'extérieur pour me permettre de voir l'avancée du temps. Je n'ai pas l'heure sous les yeux mais au bruit s'élevant au dessus de ma tête, j'en conclus qu'il va être l'heure de partir. Je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler cette journée mais j'ai bon espoir que personne ne soit blessé ou même forcé à faire quoique ce soit.

J'attends quelques instants de plus avant de me relever, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, j'ai l'impression de grincer plus que d'habitude. J'ai beau n'être qu'une âme dans une armure, un peu de mouvement m'aurait fait du bien…Je décide de remonter de la cave, évitant de me prendre le haut des portes à chaque fois, j'aperçois Edward et Lorène dans la cuisine en pleine conversation. Tiens, c'est plutôt rare…

\- Bonjour, vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Bonjour Al, me salua Lorène en se tournant vers moi. On se demandait comment on allait te planquer toute la journée le temps qu'on libère le passage pour la salle d'étude.

\- J'avais pensé que Lorène pouvait s'occuper de Laetitia le temps qu'on pète la porte.

…pourquoi demander les clés plutôt que de défoncer tout simplement une porte qui n'a rien demandé, c'est de l'Edward tout craché.

\- Je pense qu'on avisera une fois là-bas, dit la blonde en réprimant un soupir de lassitude. Je ne vous cache pas que si Laetitia découvre que je n'ai pas l'intention d'activer le cercle transmutation, elle risque de péter un câble.

Cette idée ne me plait pas trop avec les craintes qu'elle nous a partagées hier. Même si elle nous a déjà fait du mal, je ne me vois pas me battre contre elle. En voyant l'heure, nous choisissons de partir, je caresse une dernière fois l'animal à quatre pattes qui a occupé mes après-midi seul dans la cave avant de passer la porte d'entrée avec les autres. Cependant, au moment où Lorène s'apprête à refermer la porte, une silhouette se présente devant nous.

\- Maman ?

\- Eh bien, on dirait que vous partez tôt aujourd'hui, rit-elle en nous fixant Edward et moi. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Edward et...Alphonse c'est ça ?

Elle me regarde d'un air doux et amusé, je ne comprends pas, comment est-elle au courant de qui je suis ?

\- Mais maman, qui t'as mis au courant ?

Carine descend la marche qui la sépare de l'allée et s'approche de sa fille, je jette un coup d'oeil à mon frangin, tout aussi intrigué.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis ta mère...et puis, je ne pense pas que Laïka aurait passé autant de temps dans la buanderie si ce n'était qu'une armure avec de la peinture fraîche.

\- Merci madame ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Elle m'adresse un sourire qui me réchauffe l'âme, j'ai l'impression un instant de revoir ma mère en face de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher un court moment d'être jaloux de Lorène, elle a de la chance d'avoir une maman aussi chaleureuse.

\- Allez, dépêcher-vous, vous allez rater le bus ! Nous réprimanda-t-elle en pointant la chaussée du doigt.

Nous hochons tous la tête avant de repartir en direction de l'arrêt de bus, celui-ci se détache d'une rue voisine pour s'arrêter à notre hauteur.

\- Lorène ? L'appelai-je alors qu'elle payait notre place.

\- Mh ?

\- Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir cette famille.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir.

* * *

Arrivés devant la grille au beau milieu de dizaine d'autres étudiants, nous cherchons tant bien que mal à distinguer Laetitia parmi la foule.

\- Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée d'où on pourrait te planquer...râla Lorène en faisant vaguement signe à ses connaissances

Certains surveillants semblent venir dans notre direction, discrètement, nous nous décalons vers le parking souterrain des professeurs. Il est assez calme et reculé, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne.

\- On se trouve juste en-dessous de la salle d'étude, je pense qu'on peut te planquer ici pendant un moment, Edward n'a qu'à rester avec toi pendant que je vais en cours.

\- Parce que tu comptais aller en cours aujourd'hui ?

Elle le jauge un moment avant de baisser les bras, j'en connais une qui va avoir de réels problèmes une fois que nous retournerons chez nous.

\- Mais il va falloir que je remonte là-haut pour voir Laetitia, je reviens dès que c'est le début des cours, je trouverai un moyen de vous rejoindre sans me faire suivre.

Elle secoue la main vers nous avant d'emprunter les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Je sens que la journée va être longue, très longue...

\- Grand-frère, tu crois qu'on va réussir à rentrer ?

\- Si j'arrive à péter les fenêtres des laboratoires sous haute protection de l'armée, je pense pouvoir défoncer une porte en battant avec un simple coup de pied.

Oui...je m'inquiète trop, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire, nous arriverons à rentrer chez nous comme nous l'avons déjà fait. Je repense à Winry, mademoiselle Gracia, Elysia, l'équipe de Mustang et tous les gens qui croient en nous. Nous devons absolument rentrer et retrouver nos corps, rien que pour eux et pour nous évidemment.

Les minutes passent, bien après que la sonnerie ne retentisse, pas de Lorène à l'horizon. J'imagine un instant qu'elle a été retardée par les surveillants ou autres professeurs mais je ne peux m'empêcher de songer au pire. Edward fixe avec insistance les escaliers, si nous sommes vus, nous ne pourrons jamais entrer discrètement à l'intérieur de l'établissement. On est forcé d'attendre, encore et encore.

\- Ca sent pas bon, grinça Edward en serrant les dents. J'espère qu'elle ne nous l'a pas encore fait à l'envers et que ce n'est pas un piège.

\- Je ne pense pas, rappelle-toi hier, elle ne nous aurait pas dit ce qu'elle avait vu. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

Mon frère hausse les épaules et marche lentement en direction de la sortie, je le rappelle aussitôt.

\- Il est hors de question que j'attende ici en ne sachant pas ce qui se passe. Souviens-toi de ce que sa mère nous a dit «Tant que tu as deux jambes, lève-toi et avance, chez nous nous avançons chacun de notre côté mais nous savons que si nous décidons de revenir sur nos pas, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous accueillir.».

Je me rapproche de lui, à la fois surpris et content.

\- Ça veut dire qu'en vérité tu t'en fais pour elle ?

\- Qui sait...

Enhardi par sa réaction, j'accepte de le suivre là-haut, il est grand temps pour les frères Elric de passer enfin à l'action !


	31. Chapter 31 : Chimère

Je me promène tranquillement dans la cour de récréation, à la recherche de mes amies. Je pense demander de l'aide à June pour surveiller les alentours lorsque nous pénétrerons la salle d'étude. Le seul bémol, c'est que je ne vois aucune de mes amies à l'horizon, ni Michèle, ni June, j'entraperçois Sélina dans son groupe habituel mais pas de Laetitia dans les parages. Je déglutis en entendant la sonnerie du début des cours. Légèrement paniquée, j'envoie de multiples messages à l'attention de mes amies, aucune ne me répond. Au loin, je vois le rang de ma classe partir vers le premier bâtiment, elles n'y sont pas non plus. Il faut absolument que je rejoigne Edward et Alphonse pour les prévenir que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

A grandes enjambées, je fends la foule pour entrer dans le deuxième bâtiment, où se trouve l'accès aux escaliers, j'ai la chance de ne pas être interpellée par les professeurs passant à côté de moi. Il faut croire qu'ils ne m'ont pas vue.

Au moment où je dépose ma main sur la poignée de porte menant au sous-sol, ma sonnerie de portable retentit. Je le retire à la hâte de ma poche et réponds.

\- Allô ? Michèle ?

\- Bonjour Lorène, dis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vue, tu ne voudrais pas venir me rendre une petite visite ?

Je me crispe, ce n'est pas Michèle, c'est cette peste. Jetant un coup d'œil au numéro, je constate qu'elle m'appelle bien avec le téléphone de mon amie et non le sien.

\- Je peux savoir où sont Michèle et June ? Je ne me souviens pas que les closes du marché comprenait que tu enfermes mes amies je ne sais où.

\- Justement, tu ne trouves pas que ça rend le jeu plus amusant ? Et puis détrompe toi, elles sont libres comme l'air, j'ai juste voulu leur montrer un petit quelque chose, d'ailleurs je viens de t'inviter mais tu ne sembles pas aussi impatiente que je ne l'aurai espéré...

Son ton faussement triste me donne envie de vomir.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Local de cuisine, deuxième étage.

Elle raccroche avant même que je ne puisse le faire. La main toujours accrochée à la poignée, j'hésite un moment à aller prévenir Edward et Alphonse, ça ne me prendrait pas beaucoup de temps...mais monter une armure de deux mètres sans se faire voir en plein milieu du rush d'élèves, ça, ça risque de me ralentir. Non, je ne peux définitivement pas me le permettre. Je me remets donc en course vers les escaliers du deuxième bâtiment. Ils finiront bien par bouger d'eux-mêmes.

Bousculant comme à mon habitude les petits nouveaux, j'arrive assez rapidement mais essoufflée au deuxième étage, le couloir est désert, contrastant au reste de l'école. Il faut croire qu'elle sait choisir son terrain de bataille. Je m'engouffre dans la partie des cuisines ouvertes, comme je le pensais, il n'y a aucun surveillants ni même un professeur de la section, juste quelques outils oubliés sur les tables et plans de travail.

\- Je suis arrivée ! Déclarai-je en scrutant la cuisine de fond en comble.

\- Tu es en retard ! Surgit une voix à l'entrée de la pièce. Allez viens suis-moi !

Je reste scotchée sur place, la blonde est dans un état dans lequel je ne l'ai jamais vu : elle semble surexcitée comme jamais, ses yeux pissent l'envie et l'impatience. Elle me fout les jetons mais je me résous quand même à la suivre, en proie à la chair de poule provoquée par l'ambiance des salles que nous traversons. Sautillante, elle me conduit jusqu'une salle dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence dans l'école et pour cause : le seul moyen d'y accéder est de traverser tous les locaux des élèves des sections techniques. La pièce est en partie plongée dans l'obscurité, j'y aperçois beaucoup de poussières, comme si personne n'était venu ici avant nous. Avant de me laisser voir ce qui s'y trouve, Laetitia se poste devant moi, un énorme sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Tu ne croiras jamais ce que tu vas voir, j'y suis finalement arrivée ! Tadaa !

Elle se décale sur ma droite pour que je puisse voir ce qu'elle me montre de la main. Une petite forme remue sur le sol, elle n'est pas plus grande que mon chien mais elle pousse des gémissements incompréhensibles.

\- Ce n'est pas génial ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire aussi dans notre monde !

De quoi parle-t-elle ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Je m'accroupis à une distance raisonnable, craignant que l'animal ne se jette à mon cou. Elle se remet à bouger pour lever son visage vers nous. C'est une petite boule de poil grise, aux griffes trop aiguisées, la langue dépassant de sa gueule et salissant le sol de sa salive. Elle m'en écœure presque et ses yeux bleutés me fixent désagréablement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demandai-je légèrement perdue.

\- J'ai créé une créature parfaite grâce à l'alchimie, un mélange de connaissance et d'un bon physique mais normalement elle devrait parler d'après mes recherches. Un homme dans l'autre monde avait bien réussi à le faire deux fois, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rencontrer. Tu vas parler sale bête !

Laetitia s'approche de la créature et la frappe à plusieurs reprises, je suis plantée là à la regarder faire et me souviens soudainement la raison de ma venue ici.

\- C'est bien beau mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où étaient mes amies.

Son visage efface toute son excitation par de la déception clairement perceptible. D'une main, elle attrape la gueule de la bête et la dirige vers moi.

\- Je viens de créer la chimère parfaite et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de savoir où sont ces deux misérables filles ? C'est bien dommage, elles étaient si naïves qu'elles ont vraiment cru quand je leur ai dit que je t'avais fait du chantage mais qu'elles pouvaient peut-être faire quelque chose...

Du chantage ? Impossible, Michèle ne se serait jamais déplacée pour moi, je la verrai plus à en rire avant de partir en cours. Je croise les bras et détourne les yeux, des bancs sont placés aux coins de la pièce, j'entrevois des craies, des plans du cercle reproduit au sol et quelques effets personnels. Intriguée par un des objets, j'ignore les fleurs que se jette Laetitia pour voir ça de plus près. Je reconnais un des téléphones portables sur la table, c'est celui avec lequel elle vient de me sonner pour me faire monter. Un autre téléphone se trouve à côté, probablement celui de June mais elle ne s'en sépare jamais normalement...

_« Un mélange de connaissance et d'un bon physique »_

Michèle est dans la section scientifique et June se veut être professeur de sport. La créature est grise, les cheveux de Michèle et June sont blonds cendrés, se rapprochant plus du gris. Je me retourne, doucement et regarde la créature plus en détail.

\- Tu as enfin compris ? Allez, allez, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

\- Tu as...transmuté mes amies en cette...chose ?

Bah, ouais. A quoi bon les garder en humain quand on peut créer des chimères à cette éphigie et imagine si j'arrive à mettre encore plus de monde là dedans ? On pourrait contrôler même plus que Shamballa, ici aussi on pourrait le faire ! Laetitia, reine de deux mondes et évidemment toi en assistance pour m'aider à exécuter quelques transmutations de base.

Je n'arrive pas à stopper les tremblements qui agitent mon corps, ni même l'irrésistible envie de vomir face aux yeux de la chimère. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide, la vérité m'avait prévenue en quelque sorte et je n'ai pas su la contrer assez rapidement. Je me laisse lentement glisser par terre, sourde aux réclamations du bourreau, la créature essaie tant bien que mal de ramper jusque moi, me fixant de ses prunelles bleutées. Non, elles n'auraient jamais mérité un tel sort, personne ne le mérite.

\- Retransforme-les. Ordonnai-je d'un ton sec.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendue, inverse la transmutation !

Quoi ? Après le mal que je me suis prise pour le faire ? Ca n'a pas été simple de les maintenir au sol sans avertir le reste de l'école ! Et puis, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas. Le type sur lequel j'ai travaillé a disparu des dossiers après avoir transmuté sa fille et son chien et en ce qui concerne la chimère, c'est cet Ishval qui l'a tué.

Scar ? Je vois...alors tu t'es vraiment prise pour Dieu et tu t'es dit que tu pourrais me montrer quelques tours de passe-passe en croyant que je ne répondrai rien ?

\- Je peux tout aussi bien cesser leur souffrance maintenant.

Par réflexe, j'agrippe la créature gémissant de douleur pour ne pas qu'elle ose l'approcher.

\- Mh ? Donc tu préfères que tes amies souffrent dans ce corps plutôt que de les libérer ? Quel égoïsme. Bon, moi, je retourne en cours, je te conseille de faire de même ! Allez, salut ma chérie !

Sur ce, elle quitte la pièce, toujours aussi joyeuse, si ce n'est plus. Je reste pantelante, enlaçant désespérément le résultat de sa cruauté, le bête respire bruyamment, je la serre contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès d'elle de n'être ni capable de leur rendre leur forme, ni même de pouvoir les tuer pour les libérer de cette enveloppe. A bout de nerfs, je craque et laisse couler les larmes en abondance, sanglotant en déposant ma tête contre la leur.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, je cesse de pleurer, les yeux gonflés et les membres engourdis. Je constate avec douleur que je ne rêve pas, je m'assure que la créature est toujours en vie. Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de trouver une solution pour les aider il faut que je demande directement à la vérité.

\- Je vous promets de trouver un moyen de vous rendre vos corps, elle ne s'en tira pas comme ça.

Avec difficulté, je me relève, gardant la chimère dans mes bras. Je l'entoure autour de ma veste en guise de couverture. Il faut que j'aille retrouver Edward et Alphonse pour entrer dans la salle d'étude, que le cercle y soit encore ou pas, je vais vous l'ouvrir ce portail moi.

Maintenant la bête dans mes bras, je traverse les différentes cuisines et retrouve le couloir, aussi silencieux qu'à mon arrivé. Cette fois-ci les cours ont bien commencé et je n'aurai plus de soucis à descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Mes amies se débattent pour que je les lâche, il en est hors de question, qui sait ce qu'on pourrait encore leur faire, même si notre monde n'a pas la connaissance de ce qu'est une véritable chimère.

\- A terre...articula-t-elle.

Je manque de les laisser tomber sur le sol en entendant le son de leurs voix, pourtant Laetitia m'avait dit qu'elles ne parlaient pas.

\- Désolée les filles, il n'en est pas question, je ne peux pas risquer qu'elle vous attrape à nouveau et vous transmute avec d'autres personnes.

Je franchis précautionneusement les dernières marches, la salle d'étude se trouve juste en face, fermée, bien évidemment.

\- Lorène ! Enfin on te retrouve, on t'a cherché partout ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ?

J'entends les inquiétudes d'Alphonse et Edward, celle de ce dernier m'étonne davantage mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de m'en réjouir. Voyant mon absence de réponse, ils s'avancent vers moi et je les sens poser les yeux sur la créature blottie dans mes bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'aîné.

\- Edward...Elric...Grogna-t-elle en retour.

Edward sursaute et fait un pas en arrière, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites. Ils attendent probablement une justification de ma part mais ma gorge reste serrée par les derniers sanglots que mon corps a réprimés.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit Alphonse paniqué.

Sentant à nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux et n'ayant aucune envie de passer pour une pleurnicharde, je secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils, tentant de changer ma tristesse en colère.

\- Il faut croire que les erreurs de certains humains ne servent pas assez de leçon. June et Michèle ont cru m'aider et sont tombées dans son piège. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

A la fin de ma phrase, je sens des bras m'entourer les épaules, je baisse la tête et resserre la pression sur la chimère, bredouillant des mots d'une autre langue.

\- Je vais vous renvoyer chez vous, ajoutai-je dans un murmure.

L'étreinte s'arrête là, Edward retire ses bras de mes épaules pour se poster devant moi, me forçant à le regarder.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Il faut d'abord retrouver cette fille et la punir de cette merde qu'elle vient de faire !

\- Edward, écoute-moi deux minutes. Si Laetitia veut faire quelque chose, elle y parviendra, tout comme nous. Tu veux récupérer le corps d'Alphonse oui ou merde ?! Vous n'avez absolument rien à foutre dans ce monde et toutes vos réponses se trouvent à Shamballa, pas ici ! Je vais vous renvoyer là-bas maintenant.

\- Mais si tu actives le cercle de transmutation, tu seras envoyée avec nous et qui sait si la vérité ne va pas nous demander un échange cette fois-ci.

\- Je m'en fous de retourner dans l'autre monde ou pas, il faut que je voie moi aussi la vérité pour quelque chose d'important.

\- Il est impossible de rendre les corps d'origine d'une chimère, murmura le petit blond. Nous avons connu cette situation avec Nina...

C'était donc de son père que Laetitia s'est inspirée pour commettre un tel acte. C'est genre de pourriture d'alchimiste qui devrait être puni par les lois d'échanges équivalents.

\- Pourtant vos corps aussi sont normalement impossibles à retrouver. Si je vous le dis, vous arrêterez pour autant de les retrouver ? Alors c'est pareil pour moi.

\- Tu as une vie ici, une famille, nous non.

Je hausse les épaules, ils doivent faire allusion à ma mère qu'ils ont vue ce matin. Il est clair que j'ai mal vécu le premier voyage parce qu'il avait été contre ma volonté mais si elles se retrouvent enfermées dans cette enveloppe, c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais été plus rapide après avoir reçu les images, j'aurai pu l'arrêter et les sauver, j'aurai pu faire n'importe quoi mais non, j'en ai été incapable. Je ne suis qu'un putain d'humain fait de chair et de sang sans aucune jugeote.

\- Et toi tu as une famille là-bas. S'il te plait, ouvre-moi la porte.

Je le toise d'un regard suppliant, s'il veut m'aider, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire et c'est ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début défoncer cette putain de porte. Alors que j'attends avec espoir qu'il comprenne ce que je lui demande, c'est finalement Alphonse qui marche vers la dite entrée. D'un coup sec, il casse la serrure à l'aide de sa force, permettant le passage.

\- Mais Al...

\- Je veux qu'on récupère nos corps grand-frère. Nous avons assez perdu de temps ici.

\- Merci...Alphonse, soufflai-je, presque émue.

Je m'empresse de le rejoindre à l'intérieur, suivi par Edward, pas très sûr de l'initiative de son petit frère. La salle est comme nous l'avions laissé il y a presque une semaine, sale, le sol défoncé, les tables retournées, les colonnes noircies et entamée.

\- Le cercle n'est plus tracé, constata l'armure en observant le sol.

\- Peut-être que tu ne le vois plus, mais moi je pense qu'il est toujours là.

Si j'ai bien compris quelque chose avec l'alchimie, c'est que tout n'est pas une question de ce qu'on voit mais de ce qu'il peut être. Faisant appel à mes souvenirs, je délimite une ligne imaginaire à partir de laquelle se trouvaient les limites du cercle.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Edward.

\- Cette fois, vous allez au centre du cercle et vous me laissez faire.

Alphonse obéit sans soucis, Edward lui est plus réticent, c'est risqué mais inévitable. Je dépose enfin la chimère à mes pieds, elle n'arrive pas à marcher par elle-même et se met à ramper sur place. Je suis ses déplacements un petit moment avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux garçons au centre de la pièce. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, je dois me concentrer et réussir à réactiver ce truc.

Dans un premier temps, je m'accroupis en regardant attentivement les dernières traces de craies perceptibles dans toute cette poussière. Semblablement à toutes les transmutations exécutées par Edward et Alphonse, je frappe une fois dans mes mains et frôle des doigts le sol avant de les déposer plus franchement. Rien ne se produit, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas comme ça que je dois m'y prendre et ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai activé le cercle la première fois. Emportée par cette idée, je joins une nouvelle fois mes mains avant de les écarter de par et d'autre et de mon corps, parfaitement parallèle de chaque côté. Cette fois, je sens le sol m'envoyer quelques ondes, ma peau en contact perçoit les tremblements de la terre. Progressivement, les lignes de l'ancien cercle de transmutation se joignent pour reproduire les symboles que Laetitia avait jadis tracés.

La pièce éclaira d'une lumière éblouissante, je m'évertue de garder ma position pour ne pas briser la transmutation, on ne sait jamais. Peu à peu, les objets disparaissent, le monde qui m'entoure se désintègre pour ne laisser place qu'à un vide, un vide bien connu.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'on se voyait, humain.

Elle se trouve devant moi, la vérité, arborant toujours sou espère de sourire sadique et satisfait des erreurs que notre race est capable de faire.

\- Dis-moi, Dieu, comment peut-on rentre l'apparence originelle d'une chimère ?

J'utilise à juste terme le mot Dieu plutôt que vérité, ce qui, au final, veut dire la même chose.

\- Ahah alors vous voulez encore plus vous enfoncer dans ce que vous appeler « le péché » ? Sacrifier son monde pour répondre à une seule question, c'est bien de la cupidité d'humain tout cela.

\- Je ne cherche qu'à réparer l'erreur d'un autre humain, si ça fait de moi quelqu'un de cupide, je l'accorde sans problème. Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

\- Tu l'as pourtant sous tes yeux depuis le début ta réponse. Vous en parlez tout le temps vous de chaque côté de la porte, il vous faut un échange équivalent. Vous prônez en permanence cette règle naturelle mais vous n'êtes même pas capable de l'appliquer lorsque les choses se compliquent.

Elle me regarde d'un air hautain, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'elle veut dire. Je ne peux rien donner en échange des corps de June et Michèle, je ne saurai même pas par où commencer !

\- A bientôt, humain.

\- Non, attends !

Trop tard, la porte s'ouvre derrière moi et m'embarque à nouveau à l'aide de ses multiples bras. Je ne peux plus crier car certains me couvrent la bouche, je ferme les yeux afin de ne pas être éblouie par l'intérieur, j'ai déjà vu ce qu'il s'y trouve et ça ne m'intéresse pas de le revoir.

* * *

Mes membres sont engourdis, de légers coups assénés sur mon bras et mon ventre m'obligent à ouvrir les yeux plus vite que prévus. La lumière des réverbères m'éblouit un moment, en les baissant, j'aperçois la petite boule de poil en train de me griffer pour me faire réagir.

\- On n'est pas dans la merde, les filles. Soufflai-je découragée.

Je caresse sa tête pour qu'elle arrête de me faire mal. En scrutant les horizons, je constate qu'on a eu la chance d'atterrir ensemble dans une petite ruelle de la capitale. J'entraperçois les panneaux indiquant le quartier général, c'est ce qui me permet de confirmer que nous sommes bien à Central. Edward et Alphonse semblent toujours endormis. Je me redresse et marche jusqu'à leurs corps, tâtant en premier lieu celui de l'aîné pour m'assurer que rien d'autre ne lui a été retiré. Il semblerait que l'échange équivalent n'ait à nouveau pas fonctionné, je ne comprendrai probablement jamais le principe. Je m'approche ensuite du cadet, soulevant son casque, la marque de sang est toujours présente.

\- Elle est encore là ? S'éleva la voix à l'intérieur de l'armure.

\- On dirait bien. Tu te sens comment ?

\- Comme d'habitude…

Ouais bon, je ne pouvais pas commencer une nouvelle journée dans ce monde sans faire une bourde, je me contente de lui faire un petit sourire en guise d'excuse. Un peu inquiète de ne pas le voir se réveiller, je m'occupe de redresser le corps d'Edward pour le porter sur mon dos.

\- On ne devrait pas attendre qu'il se réveille ?

\- Ca ne changerait rien mais autant qu'il se réveille dans un lit que sur ce sol crasseux, tu ne crois pas ?

Alphonse acquiesce, j'insiste pour le transporter tandis qu'il s'occupe de la chimère. En vérité, je préfère largement avoir des courbatures parce qu'Edward pèse quand même un certain poids plutôt que de me faire lacérer par les griffes de la bête. Nous sortons de la ruelle sous les regards curieux de certains passants.

\- Tu es sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision ? Me demanda Alphonse.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, vous avez passé beaucoup trop de temps dans mon monde.

\- Je ne l'ai dit que pour que mon frère se décide à bouger.

\- Je sais bien…je l'ai compris.

Mes lèvres s'étirent le temps d'un court instant, je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait est la meilleure chose à faire mais je me dois de trouver un moyen de rendre leurs corps à Michèle et June.

\- D'ailleurs, maintenant que nous sommes à Shamballa, il va falloir que je repasse au quartier général pour voir si le lieutenant Havoc va bien.

Je n'en oublie pas que je suis sûrement portée responsable avec Laetitia de la mort de plusieurs militaires et de la libération de Barry mais si je pouvais au moins être rassurée sur ce point, ça serait déjà ça de gagner.

\- Dis Alphonse, tu crois que je pourrai trouver un moyen de leur rendre leur apparence ? Demandai-je à la recherche d'un simple soutient.

Il se mit à caresser la tête de la chimère, m'indiquant sans un mot le chemin à emprunter pour retourner à leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne peux pas savoir sans essayer. Nous n'avons pas réussi à le faire avec Ed quand Nina a été transmutée car nous étions trop jeunes à l'époque et nous n'avions pas le temps mais si tu travailles pour, je pense tu pourras y arriver.

Merci Alphonse…décidément, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'énormément me reposer sur toi. Il faudra que je te le redoive, tant que je suis ici.

* * *

J'ai le dos en compote et la mine misérable. Si j'avais su qu'Edward était aussi lourd, je pense que j'aurai changé avec la bête quitte à finir en lambeaux. Le Fullmétal est toujours endormi, cela commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, est-il encore coincé dans la porte ? Je ne l'espère pas, qui sait les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, Al.

Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain et m'adosse à la porte, les yeux rivés sur l'immense miroir au dessus de l'évier. Je fais de la peine à voir, mes cheveux roux sont en bataille et des poches se sont installées sous mes yeux. Je ne tarde pas à retirer mes vêtements et m'engouffrer sous la douche, profitant de l'eau chaude pour détendre mes muscles et apaiser mon corps. Mon esprit imprime l'image de Laetitia devant le fruit de son travail, son « chef d'œuvre » comme elle a osé le surnommer. Elle doit probablement déjà être au courant que nous sommes repartis pour Shamballa. Si ça se trouve, elle a trouvé un moyen de venir elle-aussi. Je ne préfère pas le savoir.

Malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, je ne suis pas mécontente de revenir ici, le retour à la réalité d'il y a quelques jours m'a fait remarqué à quel point ce monde aussi pouvait être bien. Je me promets de retourner voir Gracia et Elysia, je lui ai dit que je reviendrai jouer avec elle et ça pourrait être amusant entre deux sessions de recherche à la bibliothèque.

Je finis par sortir de la douche au bout d'une dizaine de minute, enfilant des affaires que j'avais laissée ici avant de partir pour les usines il y a de ça quelques jours. Je ne prends même pas le temps de sécher mes cheveux et ressors de la salle de bain, constatant que la belle aux bois dormants ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Alphonse lui, donne à boire à la chimère à côté de la cuisinière.

\- C'est du lait pour chat ? Remarquai-je en prenant la brique en main.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que ça ferait l'affaire, je m'en sers quand les chats de gouttière rentrent dans la chambre.

Alors il aime les chats ? On ne va pas trop s'entendre sur ce point, j'ai horreur des chats, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai une chienne, fidèle et affectueuse plutôt qu'un horrible matou avec de grandes griffes.

Alors que je poursuivais l'argumentaire du pourquoi je n'aime pas les chats, plusieurs lumières à l'extérieur attirent mon attention. Des bruits d'explosions s'en suivent et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour reconnaître les bruits des feux artifices. Moi qui pensais qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ce truc ici, il semblerait que Shamballa soit plus développée que je me le laissais croire. Je me précipite à la fenêtre pour admirer les innombrables couleurs illuminant le ciel noir de Central.

\- Alphonse, viens voir ! M'exclamai-je sans détourner les yeux de ce spectacle magnifique.

\- C'est le début des festivités d'été, m'expliqua-t-il en prenant place à côté de moi. Papa nous en parlait quand nous étions petits, il nous avait promis de nous emmener un jour avec maman voir ce feu d'artifice. Du moins, c'est que ce que mamie Pinaco nous a dit.

\- Mais au final, l'important c'est de partager ce moment avec les gens qu'on aime, pas vrai ?

Il hoche du casque en retournant admirer les explosions, tout comme les voisins de l'immeuble, accrochés à leur fenêtre. Alors que j'observais avec attention les gens dans la rue, spécialement venus pour l'événement, un léger claquement me fait sursauter. Une lumière aveuglante se reflète sur le miroir et je devine facilement qu'elle provient de l'intérieur de la pièce. Je ne bouge pas par crainte de faire une bêtise et attends patiemment que les ombres reprennent leur place.

\- Voilà.

Je relève le visage en direction de la vitre, reflétant difficilement mon visage. Pourtant, j'y vois quelque chose de changer. J'attrape une poignée de mes cheveux à la hâte et les présente devant mes yeux. Ils sont blonds châtains comme avant et lisse comme après chaque soin que je leur apporte le matin.

\- Ca te plait ? Demanda-t-il face à mon mutisme.

J'ai limite envie de chialer tellement la couleur de mes cheveux m'avait manqué, je ne suis enfin plus rousse. C'est probablement le plus beau jour de ma vie…enfin non, la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Je saute littéralement sur l'armure, passant mes bras autour de sa tête comme si mon existence tenait grâce à ce bout de métal.


	32. Chapter 32 : Heros

Le jour se lève, un grand soleil illumine la chambre dans laquelle nous avons dormi. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je ne me rappelle seulement qu'à ce moment que je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suis de retour à Shamballa. Le contact des draps frais sur ma peau me surprend quelque peu, je ne me suis pourtant pas endormie dans un lit. Je comprends aisément qu'Alphonse m'a transporté dans le lit où dormait son frère après m'être assoupie devant le feu d'artifice. En parlant de frère, je me penche directement vers l'autre côté du matelas où sommeille encore le jeune blond. J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé de position par rapport à hier. Glissant mes mains à la racine de ses cheveux, je caresse doucement sa peau pour le réveiller sans me rendre compte dans un premier lieu que je ne suis pas seule dans la pièce.

\- Ca m'étonne que tu ne le réveilles pas plus brusquement.

Ce n'est pas faux mais j'ai envie d'enterrer la hache de guerre quelques temps. Après sa réaction suite à la transmutation de mes amies, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse aussi gentiment à mon égard. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à Alphonse que je sens la chose sous mes doigts se mouvoir légèrement. Je suis rassurée, j'avais peur qu'il ne termine sa semaine en compagnie de la merveilleuse vérité. Émergeant doucement de son long sommeil, la belle au bois dormant ouvre lentement ses yeux, me fixant longuement dans un premier temps.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous dans mon lit ? Marmonna-t-il l'air mauvais.

\- Bonjour Edward, ça va et toi ? Oui on a passé une très bonne soirée hier soir, c'était vraiment plaisant !

Devant mon ironie à peine dissimulée, il pousse un gros soupir avant de se redresser, saluant son petit frère au passage mais très vite, son regard se tourne à nouveau vers moi, presque choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as fait à tes cheveux ?!

\- Eh bien on va dire que ton frère a assez de cœur et de bon sens pour m'avoir rendu ma couleur ! Je ne suis pas plus jolie en blonde qu'en rousse ?

\- T'es pas jolie tout court. Rétorqua-t-il en se préparant à s'en prendre une.

Je manque de lui mettre une gifle quand son rire me vient aux oreilles. Quel enfant celui-là, j'aurai presque oublié qu'il est à peine plus âgé que moi.

\- Alors vous n'avez rien ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question, grand-frère. Tu nous as bien inquiétés hier à ne pas te réveiller, on a dû te transporter jusqu'ici sans savoir si tu allais revenir à toi.

J'acquiesce ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête. Edward baisse légèrement la tête avant de nous adresser un simple sourire, ça sent pas bon tout ça. Pour le moment, je n'insiste pas plus mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé pas mal de chose pendant son absence.

\- Bref, la première chose à faire, c'est de se rendre au quartier général pour manifester notre présence à Central. Ensuite euh…

Le jeune alchimiste s'arrête au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, nous avions tous les trois un objectif direct, soit repartir chacun dans son monde, soit s'occuper à se retrouver. Maintenant que j'ai clairement décidé de séjourner ici à Shamballa le temps trouver un moyen de rendre leurs corps à Michèle et June, la tâche me parait soudainement plus compliquée.

\- On verra déjà ce que Mustang a à nous dire, sur les homonculus, tout ça. Poursuivis-je en attrapant la chimère sur moi.

\- Il ne m'a clairement pas manqué celui-là…

Le colonel ? Pourtant il m'a l'air assez sympathique, un peu bizarre sur les bords mais toujours moins que ce caractériel personnage qu'est Edward Elric. Comme un accord, nous quittons les draps, partant chacun de notre côté pour nous habiller avant de partir. Il fait bon dehors et cela m'encourage à commencer cette journée sur de bonnes bases. Avant de partir, un dilemme s'offre à nous : prendre la chimère avec nous ou non.

\- Si elle se barre, je suis dans la merde.

\- Mais si un militaire découvre qu'on est en possession d'une chimère qui parle, on risque gros nous aussi. Protesta Alphonse.

Il a raison pourtant je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser sans surveillance. Sans lui demander son autorisation, je soulève le casque de son armure et y glisse l'animal parlant.

\- Mais t'es malade ? Je ne suis pas un sac où on peut ranger ses affaires !

\- Je sais bien Al mais je ne vois rien d'autre à faire ! Et puis tu m'as dit que tu aimais les animaux, non ? Si elle parle on pourra toujours dire que tu as des maux de ventre ou je ne sais pas !

Ma justification ne semble pas lui plaire mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix, nous devons nous rendre au plus vite au quartier général.

La traversée des différentes rues se fait sans embûche, personne ne semble étonné du soudain retour des frères Elric à Amestris. Les deux gardes au pied des marches me toisent d'un œil méfiant, je réprime l'envie de leur faire une grimace et reste bien aux côtés de l'armure, écoutant les quelques maux exprimés par la chimère. Dans les couloirs, je sens quelques regards se poser sur nous, je les jauge, méfiante et peut-être un tantinet stressée. Sur le chemin, nous croisons le colonel Mustang et ses deux lieutenants, visiblement étonnés de nous voir débarquer de la sorte.

\- Eh bien Fullmétal, il semblerait que ta taille t'ait permis d'éviter l'armée pendant ces derniers jours, lança l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Répétez ça en face de mon poing pour voir ?! Clama-t-il en montant sur ses grands chevaux.

\- A ta place, j'éviterai d'attirer l'attention dans le quartier général, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour te disculper de toute responsabilité lors du conflit à l'extrémité de Central.

Nous sommes tous les trois à peu près gênés, on ne peut décemment pas dire que tout ça est la faute de Laetitia et des homonculus. Il est évident que nous portons le chapeau des incendies depuis le début. Le colonel nous indique de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau pour parler en toute discrétion. J'en profite pour m'avancer jusqu'au lieutenant Havoc, visiblement en bonne santé.

\- Bonjour lieutenant, le saluai-je joyeusement.

\- Salut petite blonde, ça faisait un moment. Je préfère tes cheveux comme ça, ah j'espère que tu es prête à reprendre ton mini job de stagiaire parce qu'on a une tonne de dossiers à envoyer.

Je ris à la petite familiarité qu'il m'accorde, si je peux en profiter pour consulter des ouvrages sur les chimères sans que personne ne me voie, je suis prête à prête à reprendre du service. Au final, je suis plutôt satisfaite de voir que ce que la vérité m'a envoyé n'était pas un futur absolu.

Nous entrons dans le bureau où travaillent déjà les trois autres militaires qui nous font un bref signe avant de replonger leur nez dans la paperasse.

\- Le généralissime est en voyage à East City pour une histoire de meurtre par des rebelles Ishvals. Enchaîna Roy en s'installant sur sa chaise. Il a chargé le Commandant Armstrong de l'affaire des usines incendiées donc je vous conseille ne pas trop vous en approcher le temps qu'on close le dossier.

\- Pourtant vous avez vu autant que nous que ce sont les homonculus qui s'en sont pris à l'armée, protesta Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas en quoi on devrait être impliqué dans l'affaire.

\- Peut-être pas vous deux mais elle, elle est clairement impliquée, répondit-il en me pointant du doigt. Il paraitrait qu'une certaine jeune fille rousse aurait été vue en compagnie d'un des homonculus qui nous a attaqués. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir où vous êtes passés pendant tout ce temps tous les trois ?

Un silence pesant se propage dans la pièce, aucun de nous ne désire prendre la parole. Si lors de ma première venue, Roy avait eu des suspicions à mon sujet concernant ma provenance, lui lâcher d'une traite l'existence d'un autre monde reviendrait au suicide.

\- Eh bien…reprit difficilement Edward en nous lançant un œil perplexe.

\- C'est de ma faute colonel, l'interrompis-je peu sûre. J'ai effectué une transmutation, un peu poussée par les homonculus au sein de l'usine, qui nous a renvoyé dans un autre endroit, comme quand les frères Elric ont eu affaire à cet alchimiste lors de leur mission.

Le regard appuyé de Mustang sur moi me dérange, j'ai l'impression d'être scannée de haut en bas pour vérifier si je mens. Je pense que malgré le fait que nous soyons dans une base militaire, il y a des risques à prendre et si cet homme a accepté le fait qu'Alphonse soit vide dans son armure, alors il devrait pouvoir avaler qu'il existe un monde entier derrière la porte.

\- Très bien, tu m'en diras tant tout à l'heure.

\- Tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu sembles avoir la mémoire courte, Lorène. Tu as donc oublié ce que je t'ai dit avant que tu ne partes pour Résembool ?

Je tâche de réfléchir un moment. Il s'est passé tellement de choses dernièrement que je ne me souviens même plus ce que j'ai mangé hier au petit déjeuner. Je suis partie à Résembool une fois mon plan commun avec Barry mis en œuvre. Il est vrai que j'ai croisé le colonel avant de partir là-bas, c'était même lui qui m'avait indiqué où je devais me rendre.

_« J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur cette Europe dont tu parlais donc tâche de rester en vie. »_

Oh, c'est probablement de ça dont il me parle.

\- On se dit ce soir à vingt heures ? Dis-je amusée.

\- Entendu.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir les regards à la fois surpris et désapprobateur des deux frères mais nous ne pourrons pas toujours faire la route ensemble. Je ne perds pas de vue qu'eux aussi doivent retrouver leurs corps et avec moi dans les pattes, ça ne doit pas être aussi simple.

Après quelques banalités, nous ressortons du bureau et partons en direction de la bibliothèque, Edward doit y consulter de nouveaux documents et moi aussi par la même occasion.

\- Pourquoi t'as proposé un rendez-vous à Mustang ? Me demanda le jeune blond. Tu veux te taper tous les militaires de ce monde ?

Je soupire à cet incroyable manque de tact et de formulation.

\- Non, tu sais bien que si c'était le cas, j'aurai commencé par toi.

Son visage se met à rougir, m'arrachant un rire spontané, je me retiens cependant de faire trop de bruit, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

\- Ce n'est qu'histoire de rembourser son aide et puis, si je ne l'avais pas fait, il m'aurait à un moment ou à un autre contraint à tout lui dire. Autant le faire dans de bons termes.

\- Mais tu vas tout lui dire sur là où tu viens ? S'étonna Alphonse.

\- Franchement, j'en sais rien. Je satisferai un petit peu sa curiosité mais j'ai pas envie que ce monde devienne la copie conforme du mien.

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Shamballa.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais mon monde non plus.

Cela conclue notre discussion lorsque nous arrivons dans la bibliothèque. Je profite d'un coin plus calme et reculé pour sortir la chimère de l'armure, constatant les quelques griffures commises à l'intérieur.

\- Eh bah bravo, râla Alphonse. Elle m'a toute abîmée.

Ca va…c'est que de la ferraille, ça se nettoie. Je garde la créature en main tandis que je sillonne les allées, allant d'étagères à étagères. Me retrouver dans la bibliothèque d'un autre monde est vraiment perturbant. J'avais pour habitude de repérer les auteurs connus ou alors des titres qui m'informent directement sur ce que je lis mais ici, il n'en est rien. Tout est flou, les mots, les auteurs, les concepts, je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner mais l'envie diminue déjà.

\- Al ! J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant. Il y a un alchimiste à Dublith qui vient de se faire arrêter par l'armée, « l'alchimiste traceur d'âme ».

J'entends ses exclamations alors que mes doigts se baladent sur les différents ouvrages. S'ils ont la possibilité d'explorer une nouvelle piste, alors ils devraient partir sur le champ. Pourtant, malgré ces belles pensées, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils ne partent pas tout de suite. Il faut croire que je me suis habituée à leur présence et, avec une chimère sur les bras, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de m'en sortir seule. Bon, si Laetitia a réussi à le faire, je dois pouvoir en être capable aussi.

* * *

Le soir arrivé, je laisse Edward et Alphonse retourner à l'hôtel tandis que j'attends docilement que Mustang ait terminé ses affaires. Les frères ont conclu de partir pour ce « Dublith » tôt demain matin, le temps de finir ce qu'ils ont commencé à Central. J'aurai la chambre d'hôtel pour moi seule et le cadet m'a promis de laisser un numéro auquel appelé, celui de leur professeur d'alchimie habitant dans cette ville.

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre, surgit une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je sursaute avant de me tourner face à lui. Ses subordonnés passent devant nous et nous souhaitent une bonne soirée. Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls au beau milieu de l'entrée, non pas que je ressente quelque chose mais plutôt que je panique légèrement à l'idée d'être seule avec ce type.

\- Allez, viens.

Nous sortons à une marche lente pour nous promener le long de Central. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne dans les rues, comme cette fameuse nuit où j'ai erré dans la capitale en attendant le levé du jour.

\- On dirait que tu t'entends bien avec les frères Elric.

\- Ça peut aller, ça va faire un mois qu'on se connait et quelques semaines que nous passons nos journées ensembles.

Sans oublier le nombre de nuit que nous avons passé tous les trois, que ce soit avec Alphonse pour qu'il me raconte leurs péripéties ou avec Edward où nous évitions de trop discuter.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes repartis dans cet autre monde.

Soudainement, je sens mon corps se réchauffer sous l'adrénaline. Alors il est au courant ? Edward l'a peut-être fait sans me le dire, du moins, je ne m'en rappelle plus. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Dis m'en plus sur cet endroit.

\- Eh bien…c'est un monde divisé en continent avec chacun leurs pays, leurs états. Certains sont régnés par une monarchie, d'autres gouvernés par des hommes sur fond d'une certaine démocratie. Pour une partie, c'est un seul homme qui décide pour tout le pays, tout comme Amestris, c'est une dictature.

\- Je vois…et quelles sont les différences entre nos deux mondes ?

\- L'alchimie n'a été qu'une pseudoscience devenue obsolète chez nous. Nous nous sommes plus développés dans les armes et la technologie.

Ce détail parait l'intéresser à première vue, ce qui me donne littéralement envie de vomir. S'il cherche un moyen d'améliorer l'armement de ses hommes, il ne comptera certainement pas sur moi. A force de marcher, nous arrivons à une petite terrasse à laquelle sont attablés de nombreuses personnes, nous ralentissons le pas.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en chimère ? Lançai-je.

\- Il me semble que les frères Elric soient plus informés sur le sujet et le militaire qui s'occupait de ses recherches pour l'armée a été exécuté il y a quelques années.

Oui, ce type qui a monstrueusement inspiré Laetitia dans son œuvre… et Edward m'a dit que c'était probablement impossible de séparer une chimère en deux.

\- Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous nous cacher ?

\- Bien sûr que non, cela va de soi. Soufflai-je d'un air ironique.

Roy ne creuse pas davantage, on dirait que mes informations lui ont suffis. Nous nous adossons un moment près de la terrasse, celle-ci est pleine à craquer, le bruit de la foule couvre le son de nos voix lorsque nous poursuivons notre conversation. Soudain, quelques cris s'élèvent, nous obligeant à nous tourner vers les citoyens.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! S'exclama Roy en fendant la foule.

Personne ne prend la peine de lui répondre, la plupart s'enfuient en courant et d'autres se mettent à crier d'effroi. je décide finalement de rejoindre Roy malgré l'afflux dans mon sens. Une fois une partie des habitants dégagée, une forme se détache au beau milieu des tables, écrasant cruellement le corps inerte d'un humain. C'est une armure armée au masque en os. Il brandit son hachoir au dessus de la tête d'une jeune fille tétanisée par la peur. Le colonel ne perd pas une seconde et lève sa main droite pour en claquer ses doigts provoquant une flamme au dessus de la terrasse pour effrayer la carcasse.

\- Ah tiens, encore ce Mustang ! Ricana-t-il en maintenant sa position.

\- Alors tu es encore à Central, Barry. Tant mieux, ce sera plus simple de t'arrêter comme ça !

Barry ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il branle encore à Central celui-là ? Je pensais lui avoir dit de se barrer loin une fois libéré…

Roy claque à nouveau des doigts, cette fois, Barry se dégage du corps pour rejoindre la chaussée, craignant d'être réduit en cendre par l'alchimiste de flamme. De mon côté, je reste à admirer le spectacle, non pas que je ne veux pas aider le militaire à l'arrêter mais je n'ai rien à lui reprocher après son aide.

\- Hey mon mignon, je peux voir dans tes entrailles s'il y a autant de flamme ? Se moqua Barry en gigotant dans tous les sens. Ah mais…toi, ma blonde préférée ! Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais ralliée à ces chiens après notre petit marché !

Les regards se tournent vers moi, merci beaucoup, espèce d'imbécile. Ca ne va pas vraiment m'aider à m'adapter. Cependant, son attention reste centrée sur Roy dont il se prépare à lancer l'offensive. Celui-ci replace correctement son gant ignifugé sur sa main droite et la tend en direction de Barry.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant.

Pourtant, malgré sa bonne volonté, son arme n'atteint pas sa cible. Il est littéralement stoppé en plein vol. Une longue lame transperce son armure et il cesse de bouger avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Derrière lui, sortant de l'ombre, une jeune fille se détache pour nous faire face, elle tient à la main une lame de fer taillée pour trancher. Les spectateurs la fixent, la panique ambiante ne s'arrête pas tant qu'elle ne prend pas la parole.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, messieurs, dames. Il ne reviendra plus jamais.

Suite à quoi elle affiche un léger sourire en lâchant le bout de métal. Recoiffant d'une main sa longue tignasse blonde, laissant apparaître son visage jeune et ses yeux bleus clairs. Je crois que mon cœur cesse de battre quelques secondes quand je reconnais sans mal Laetitia, venant probablement d'assassiner son ancien allié. Les gens autour de nous s'empressent de la remercier, encore sous le choc. Ils l'acclament tous dans un brouhaha qui me brise les tympans mais je pense que le pire, c'est le moment où Roy s'avance vers elle, les lèvres étirées.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que nous ayons la chance d'avoir des jeunes femmes dans votre genre par ici.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de citoyenne.

L'adrénaline monte d'une poussée dans mes veines, je me sens l'envie irrésistible de me saisir de ce morceau de fer et de lui transpercer le cou avec. Ca ne lui a donc pas suffit de changer mes amies en vulgaire créature ? Il faut aussi qu'elle s'affiche en ville en se faisant passer pour une héroïne ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre autant de risque.

\- Il le faut pour le bien de tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'est impossible de me contenir davantage.

\- Depuis quand tu agis pour le bien de tous toi ?! Grinçai-je en serrant les poings.

Son air faussement vexée me retourne l'estomac, tout autant que les regards accusateurs des autres citoyens.

\- Cette fille vient de nous sauver la vie et à toi aussi petite alors la ramène pas ! Répliqua l'un d'entre eux.

\- Et puis ce type venait de dire qu'il te connaissait alors tu devrais te faire arrêter toi aussi ! Enchaîna un autre.

Fermez-là, vous ne savez rien du tout sur elle. Ne prétendez pas que cette personne est un héros alors qu'elle a commis de plus grosses atrocités que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer. Je suis tellement en colère que je ne vois pas Laetitia s'approcher doucement de moi.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas. Ce n'est pas mon cas, on a tous nos mauvais jours n'est-ce pas ?

Lui cracher au visage, c'est probablement la meilleur idée qui me vient. Voyant que Mustang ne réagit pas, je décide de partir en direction de l'hôtel pour annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle à Edward et Alphonse. Je crois entendre quelques râles et insultes provenant de la terrasse mais clairement, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je suis prête à donner mes jambes à couper qu'elle savait très exactement où Barry se trouverait pour l'exécuter, voire même que c'est elle qui lui a dit de se trouver là à cet instant précis.

La rage dans l'âme, je monte les marches qui me séparent de la chambre et rentre sans frapper avant de refermer la porte sans aucune délicatesse. Il faut que je casse quelque chose, une chaise, un verre, une tête, je ne sais pas quoi mais quelque chose qui se brise. Je manque d'ailleurs de foutre un bon coup de pied dans la chimère sur mon passage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Alphonse, se relevant du canapé.

\- Elle est ici.

\- Qui elle ?

\- La mère Noël, réfléchis un peu Alphonse ! Laetitia est ici !

\- Calme-toi, s'il te plait !

\- Me calmer ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que cette pourriture est en ville et qu'elle se fait passer pour une mignonne petite adolescente auprès de tous ?!

Malgré les efforts d'Alphonse pour m'apaiser, je suis incapable de redescendre. Je vois son visage partout, rien que de l'imaginer en ce moment en train de recevoir les acclamations de la foule me donne envie de me jeter par la fenêtre en espérant qu'elle soit aspergée de mes boyaux.

\- T'inquiètes, on va trouver une solution !

\- Et je peux savoir comment ? Vous partez dès demain à Dublith !

Mes paroles sonnent presque comme des reproches mais il ne me vient pas à l'esprit de m'excuser ou même de reformuler ma phrase.

\- Alors il faudra attendre un petit moment mais je te promets qu'on va régler tout ça après. Je peux comprendre que ça soit difficile mais…

\- Non Al, non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, l'interrompis-je, glaciale. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de ressentir ça.

\- …Tu as raison, je ne peux rien ressentir du tout. Dit-il après un petit moment.

Lentement, il se dirige vers la chambre. Je ne me rends seulement compte de la portée de mes mots que lorsqu'il disparaît de mon champ de vision. J'ai clairement été trop loin, cette fois. J'aperçois Edward, adossé au chambrant d'une autre pièce, vêtu de son débardeur noir et de son short de nuit. Depuis quand est-il là ? Il baisse la tête de telle sorte que je ne puisse pas voir son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il marche dans ma direction, refusant de croiser mes yeux. A ma hauteur, je peux sentir à quel point il est tendu.

\- En tant qu'humain, je peux tout accepter, parce que je n'ai pas le choix mais Al…je ne peux pas accepter qu'on lui parle comme ça. Il ne mérite certainement pas qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose alors qu'il probablement plus humain que toi. Je ne te frapperai pas parce que je l'ai déjà fait mais sache que la prochaine fois, je t'éliminerai.

C'est à mon tour d'éviter son regard. Je n'ai pas à le faire longtemps car il se détache et part dans la chambre pour rejoindre son cadet. Étrangement, ces paroles ne m'ont pas blessé car j'ai presque l'impression à cet instant qu'elles sont vraies. Sentant la pression descendre, je m'allonge sur le canapé, vite rejoint par la chimère, me fixant de ses prunelles. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de vous rendre vos corps, mes amies, mais je vous promets de faire sacrifice qu'il faudra pour y arriver.

* * *

Des griffures me forcent à ouvrir les yeux. On dirait que je me suis endormie de fatigue. La lumière dans l'appartement m'éblouie un moment avant que je ne puisse m'y accommoder. Il fait calme, trop calme. J'en déduis rapidement qu'Edward et Alphonse sont déjà partis pour Dublith. Une feuille de papier annotée est accrochée à la porte d'entrée, j'imagine que c'est le numéro de téléphone de leur maître. J'aurai quand même voulu parler à Alphonse avant de partir mais je pense qu'il a raison, je vais devoir attendre un petit peu avant que les choses ne changent.

Toujours est-il que je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce que je vais pouvoir faire à présent.


	33. Chapter 33: Pierre philosophale

Quatre heures de l'après-midi, je ne me suis rarement fait autant chier les cours de mathématiques où nous devions calculer la distance entre un mur et une échelle. J'ai fait l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner ainsi que le dîner, pas l'envie de manger, ni même de bouger de ce foutu canapé. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Edward et Alphonse doivent se trouver dans le train pour Dublith et le seul mec que je pourrais aller faire chier a félicité ma pire ennemie pour ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir. Rien qu'à voir la tête de Mustang, j'ai envie de lui cracher au visage. Certes, il n'est pas censé savoir qui est cette fille mais la pilule ne veut toujours pas passer

\- Dehors…grogna la chimère à mes pieds.

\- Tu veux que je te foute une laisse et qu'on sorte se promener ?

Je n'ai droit comme réponse qu'une paire de griffe s'enfonçant dans ma jambe. Il faut que j'avance dans mes recherches mais par où commencer ? Je parie que même Barry aurait pu m'être plus utile maintenant…D'ailleurs, sa disparition hier soir me fait froid dans le dos. J'imagine qu'elle connaissait son point faible et qu'elle l'a transpercé à coup sûr sur sa marque…ça veut dire qu'Alphonse aussi peut mourir aussi simplement ? Il y a des chances mais il faut tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

La chimère se met alors à gratter la porte de sortie. Las, je décide d'enfiler un jean et un débardeur avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour aller prendre l'air. Je devine que les animaux sont interdits à l'intérieur du quartier général. Tant mieux, je ne comptais pas m'y rendre.

L'air frai me fait un bien fou. Je me surprends à regarder longuement les gens passer dans la rue, la plupart avec le sourire aux lèvres, discutant les uns avec les autres. C'est vrai, nos mondes ne sont pas si différents, on y trouve les mêmes personnes, les mêmes caractères et les mêmes sourires. Pourtant, tous ces citoyens ne peuvent pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se trouve au-delà de leur frontière, de l'autre côté de leur ciel. Je les envie d'une part et les plains d'une autre. Ils vivent dans l'ignorance des principes qu'on leur a appris tout comme je le faisais auparavant, peut-être était-ce un luxe que je ne peux plus me payer.

\- J'ai mal, grogna la chimère callée dans mes bras.

\- Je sais…murmurai-je sans pour autant descendre mon regard sur elle.

Je finis par marcher un peu au hasard, dans une direction inconnue, suivant la foule du matin, écoutant de temps en temps leurs conversations anodines. Certains manifestent leur joie de savoir l'assassin Ishval à East City, préférant croire qu'il extermine des alchimistes innocents qu'eux. C'est à la fois égoïste et tellement compréhensible. Je ne m'attarde pas et reprends mon chemin. Instinctivement, je me suis rendue sur la terrasse de la veille. L'armure a été enlevée, je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait de la dépouille de Barry, peut-être l'ont-ils juste envoyé à la casse ou bien l'ont-ils démonté pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette carcasse vide.

Alors que je me prépare à rebrousser chemin et passer le reste de l'après-midi dans la chambre d'hôtel, j'ai la vague impression d'entendre mon prénom. Cette impression ce confirme lorsque deux soldats arrivent à ma hauteur, un grand sourire plaqué sur leur visage.

\- Dis donc, petite, tu ne réponds pas quand on t'appelle ? S'exclama Jean que je venais à peine de reconnaitre.

Il est accompagné du sergent Fuery, tout deux ne prêtent pas attention à la chimère, je n'aurai sûrement pas dû l'emmener à l'extérieur.

\- Désolée, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

\- Eh bah, c'est quoi cette tête ? T'es triste parce que les frères Elric sont partis en vadrouille ?

\- On va dire ça…

Ce n'est qu'à cinquante pourcent vrai, au fond…

\- On est là nous, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Ok, on fait partie des militaires mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser ensemble.

Il est tellement candide que je ne sais si je dois être attendrie ou désespérée. Je les aime bien finalement, ces types.

\- Et puis je t'ai dit qu'il y avait du boulot au quartier général alors deux mains en plus ne feraient pas de mal. Tu nous suis ?

Au QG ? Non, là-bas, il y a Roy Mustang, je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Vas…y…murmura la créature.

Je baisse les yeux vers elle, elle me toise de ses prunelles bleutées. Ses paroles n'ont pas échappé aux deux hommes qui sursautèrent devant sa voix grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas vous suivre, le colonel n'en ferait qu'une bouchée s'il la voyait.

Sentant la colère dans ma voix, je m'aperçois que dire du mal de leur supérieur devant eux n'est probablement pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue. D'un geste assuré, je sens Havoc s'emparer de la chimère par la peau de son cou avant de la lever au dessus de sa tête.

\- Comment une si petite chose peut-elle être aussi étrange ? Tu sais, si tu n'aimes pas Mustang, tu n'es pas obligée de le côtoyer, tu n'auras qu'à aider Sheska à la bibliothèque.

Ils ne se posent pas plus de question ? Je m'attendais à un véritable interrogatoire sur cette chimère parlante, si j'en crois tout ce qu'on m'a raconté sur Nina. Il n'en est rien, le grand blond me la redonne et m'adresse un petit sourire en me tendant sa main.

\- Allez, suis-nous petite.

Je soupire en plongeant ma main dans la sienne. Décidément, il n'y avait pas que les habitants de cette ville qui étaient naïfs. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont probablement les plus admirables dans cette histoire.

* * *

Nous arrivons au quartier général sous une météo nuageuse, le lieutenant Havoc fait passer la chimère pour son animal de compagnie. Les gardes ne nous arrêtent pas, me dévisageant toujours sur mon passage, à force, ils finiront bien par s'habituer à ma présence. Les couloirs sont remplis de recrues que je n'avais jamais vues, sûrement des nouvelles. Jean me rend alors la bête et m'indique de dire que c'est la sienne si jamais un militaire vient me demander des comptes. Je file vers la bibliothèque où me salue joyeusement Sheska.

\- Tu es venue nous aider ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, Havoc et Fuery savent comment s'y prendre pour débaucher des gens, plaisantai-je.

\- Oh, elle est à toi ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la boule de poil grise.

J'hésite tout de même à lui mentir.

-…M'oui, mais ne le dis à personne.

Elle dépose son index sur sa bouche pour m'intimer qu'elle a compris. Certes, c'est un militaire mais avant tout c'est presque une amie, alors pourquoi m'en cacher. Je commence à trier par ordre alphabétique les dossiers sur ses étagères tandis qu'elle s'occupe des ouvrages dans les rayons. Nous restons à une petite distance pour nous permettre d'échanger des potins tranquillement.

\- Au fait, il parait que tu es sortie avec le colonel hier soir ? C'était comment ?

\- Désastreux, avouai-je dans un soupir, tu n'as pas entendu parler de l'irruption de cette armure avec le hachoir ?

\- Ah si ! D'ailleurs, le commandant Armstrong et le colonel parlaient d'une jeune fille qui était intervenue.

Je tique à l'évocation de Laetitia, alors son nom circule dans tout le quartier général maintenant ?

\- Il parait qu'elle est plutôt mignonne.

\- Dis-moi, Sheska…qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi ?

\- De cette fille, du fait qu'elle débarque pile au bon moment pour tuer ce type d'un seul coup devant des dizaines de citoyen ?

Je laisse ma question en suspension, Sheska ne me répond pas tout de suite. En me décalant légèrement, je vois qu'elle a stoppé tout mouvement pour y réfléchir. Elle reprend son rangement avant de poursuivre :

\- L'importance, c'est que le tueur ait été arrêté, non ?

Je baisse littéralement les bras, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Ca ne sert à rien de chercher un quelconque réconfort ici, il n'y a qu'Alphonse qui soit capable de le faire.

\- Sheska.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais s'il y a ici des documents sur la confection de chimère ?

La brune termine de classer les livres avant de me rejoindre au niveau des dossiers.

\- Il y en avait oui, avant que la bibliothèque ne soit brûlée avec toutes les recherches des alchimistes d'état aujourd'hui à la retraite.

\- Je vois, donc c'est impossible de les consulter.

Je vois à sa tête que ce que je dis n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Elle me cache quelque chose, je la laisse divaguer quelques instants, rien ne sert de la brusquer, si elle sait quelque chose, elle me le dira.

\- J'ai lu leurs documents.

\- Ah…

\- Et je pense être capable de les réécrire.

J'écarquille les yeux devant ce qu'elle vient de me dire. C'est possible de faire ça ? Si elle ne me ment pas, Sheska a un putain de don…ce qui expliquerait sa présence dans l'armée. J'attrape instantanément ses mains et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

\- Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

J'insiste à mainte et mainte reprises, si j'ai une chance de voir la couleur de ses documents, alors il y a une chance que je trouve une solution pour rendre les corps de Michèle et June.

\- Euh…oui je peux le faire mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu dois faire, je le ferai à ta place pendant que tu écriras.

Sheska prend un bout de papier et m'inscrit tout ce que je dois faire dans l'ordre. Cela passe de trier des dossiers confidentiels à apporter des rapports de mission à différents chef de l'ordre. J'accepte malgré tout en voyant le nom de Mustang figurer en haut de la liste, je vais devoir me taper cet illustre personnage pour la bonne cause. Je me munis des enveloppes tandis que la brune se met au travail, elle est impressionnante.

Je sors de la bibliothèque, abandonnant la chimère dans un coin où personne ne viendrait à l'idée de venir la chercher. Quelques militaires me saluent sur mon passage, croyant sûrement que je suis l'assistante d'un de leur supérieur. Après tout, je suis toujours en civil, jamais je n'enfilerai leur immonde uniforme. J'arrive finalement à l'entrée du bureau, inspirant profondément avant de frapper trois coups à la porte. J'abaisse la poignée sans recevoir une quelconque autorisation, je m'attends à recevoir une injonction mais il n'en est rien. Le colonel m'accueille simplement dans les règles de l'art.

\- Bonjour Lorène, je suis étonné de te voir ici.

Je ne réponds pas, rien que d'entendre sa voix monte une envie d'éternuer sur son bureau. Déposant les dossiers juste en face de lui, j'adresse un bref signe aux autres subordonnés avant de repartir. Je suis cependant arrêtée devant de la porte.

\- Dis-moi, qui était cette fille que nous avons vue hier ?

Je persiste à fixer le bois de la porte.

\- Tiens, cela vous intéresse seulement maintenant ?

\- Il faut dire qu'hier je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te demander, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu es partie.

Tu préférais peut-être que je reste à la regarder se faire applaudir par tous ces inconscients ? Je n'ai plus envie de lui répondre, je pose ma main sur la poignée pour signifier que je n'ai rien à faire ici.

\- Cette Laetitia, c'est bien d'elle dont m'a parlé le Fullmétal. Je m'attendais à une personne bien plus mauvaise selon sa version.

\- N'êtes-vous pas assez fin pour vous rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe réellement ? J'oubliais, une fois que cela ne concerne plus votre monde, vous êtes totalement dépassé.

L'ambiance est pesante et je n'ai pas besoin de me tourner pour deviner les visages perplexes et étonnés des autres soldats.

\- Je comprends les choses bien plus que tu ne pourrais le croire mais tu peux admettre qu'elle se débrouille beaucoup mieux que toi dans cette situation.

Je manque d'arracher la poignée. Si je reste à l'écouter, je risque de devenir violente et cela n'amènerait à rien. J'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi. Si cet imbécile est au courant de ce qui se passe alors pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? Il préfère que quelqu'un meurt avant d'agir contre elle ? Quel pauvre type.

Je continue mes différentes tâches avant de revenir à la bibliothèque, ça me permet de faire connaissance avec quelques hommes bien sympathiques. Il semblerait que la sécurité à Central ait été augmentée suite à l'attaque des homonculus, d'où la présence de tous ces soldats en ville.

\- Tiens ! S'exclama Sheska en me tendant une montagne de papiers.

Je suis sans mot.

\- Tout ce que tu m'as demandé est là dedans !

\- Sheska tu es un génie.

Elle rougit violemment devant mon compliment, j'ignore les feuilles qu'elle me tend et la prend dans mes bras. Si j'avais su qu'elle était aussi douée, je lui aurai demandé son aide bien plus tôt ! Je la lâche pour éviter de l'étouffer et me saisis des documents. Il doit y avoir une cinquantaine de pages à tout casser. Je récupère la chimère dans mes bras avant lui dire au revoir, louant une dernière fois son talent.

\- On…rentre ?

\- Oui, il faut absolument que je me mette au travail pour vous rendre vos corps et ça serait trop dangereux de le faire ici.

Je lui demande de ne plus parler par la suite, afin de ne pas attirer les regards curieux. Je sors calmement du quartier général et entreprends de retourner à l'hôtel. Je me trompe plusieurs fois de chemin, il me faut trente minutes pour finalement rentrer. L'appartement est tellement calme…tout comme ce matin. Je dépose le dossier à une table et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. La chimère vagabonde dans toute la chambre, grognant des mots que je suis incapable de comprendre. Débarbouillée et les cheveux attachées en queue, je m'installe sur une chaise. J'ai à peine le temps de poser une main sur le tas de feuille que le téléphone retentit.

\- Allô ?

_\- Allô Lorène ?_

C'est Alphonse.

\- Al ?

_\- Nous sommes arrivés chez notre maître. _

Je ne sais quoi répondre, ma gorge est sèche et serrée. Après ce que je lui ai dit la veille, il m'est impossible de lui parler naturellement.

_\- Ca se passe bien là-bas ?_

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ?

_\- Lorène ?_

\- Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire, parvins-je finalement à dire.

Aucun de nous deux ne prend la parole, nous attendons bêtement que l'autre se décide à parler. Fixant d'une part la pille de feuille sur la table, je pousse un léger soupir.

\- Je dois te laisser, mes amitiés à Edward.

_\- Lorène._

\- Oui ?

_\- On ne sera pas long alors, attends-nous._

Je raccroche lorsqu'il a fini sa phrase. Je ne peux pas promettre une telle chose alors qu'elles souffrent depuis bien trop longtemps. Si j'ai la possibilité d'en finir avec tout ça, je le ferai. Redéposant le combiné sur le socle, je m'assois, un crayon à la main et commence à tourner les pages, en lisant tout dans les moindres détails.

* * *

La nuit est tombée sur Central depuis environ deux heures. Mon cerveau ressemble plus à de la bouillie qu'autre chose. Je n'ai parcouru que la moitié des documents que mes notes n'ont ni queue ni tête pour une personne normale. La transmutation de chimère nécessite le sacrifice des corps choisis pour être mélangés, combinés, à condition que les règles naturelles soient respectées. On ne peut transmuter deux bêtes n'ayant pas un minimum de caractéristique commune – dans le cas où on souhaite la garder vivante. Dans ce cas, il est impossible de transmuter un chien avec un dauphin ou tout autre animal aquatique car ils ne respirent pas de la même manière et il y aurait un souci d'adaptation pour la créature en résultant. On peut cependant mélanger un chien avec un oiseau car leurs systèmes sont compatibles si et seulement si l'alchimiste qui produit ce mélange a un niveau de connaissance assez élevé. Pour pratiquer une telle transmutation, l'alchimiste doit connaitre les différents cercles représentant la vie animale. Je me souviens maintenant que la pièce dans laquelle j'ai trouvé June et Michèle était remplie de graphisme auxquels je n'avais pas particulièrement prêté attention.

Mes paupières deviennent lourdes mais je lutte pour ne pas m'endormir avant d'avoir trouvé une solution. Si j'arrive à inverser les cinq cercles de transmutation dessiné sur ces feuilles et avec le don que m'a donné la vérité, je devrai être assez puissante pour réparer l'erreur de Laetitia. Alors que je me motivais pour me replonger dans ma lecture, le téléphone retentit de nouveau. Qui peut appeler à une heure pareille ?

\- Allô ?

\- Allô, je ne te dérange pas je présume ? Chantonna une voix irritante.

Ce n'est pas celle de l'autre blonde, non. Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part mais je ne sais plus exactement où.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Tu me déçois petite rousse.

\- Je ne suis pas rousse !

Je fronce les sourcils, il faut que je me remémore à qui appartient cette voix…

\- Il parait que le nabot et sa boite de conserve sont partis pour Dublith ? C'est dommage de te laisser toute seule dans ce monde de brute, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Voyons, ne sois pas si agressive, je voulais simplement te proposer mon aide dans ta quête.

Je marque une légère pause, pourquoi ce type m'aiderait ?

\- Tu dois sûrement avoir entendu parler de la pierre philosophale, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait t'aider sans que tu aies à te creuser la tête.

La pierre philosophale ? J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, principalement par Edward et Alphonse lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur recherche. Elle renfermerait un énorme pouvoir mais il ne faudrait surtout pas chercher à la créer.

\- C'est impossible de la créer.

\- C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Quelle naïve, c'est tout simplement qu'ils sont incapables de la faire.

\- Peut-être bien mais c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Je suis en possession d'une de ces pierres, tu n'as pas envie de t'en servir pour en finir avec tout ça ? Me proposa-t-il d'un timbre plus grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? Tu n'as aucune raison de m'aider.

\- Eh bien, je te propre un échange à ton avantage. Tu suis mes instructions et toi tu obtiens la pierre philosophale. Je le laisserai même t'en servir pour retourner dans ton monde, qu'en dis-tu ?

Quel marché idyllique, je ne suis pas aussi bête qu'il ne le pense. Je suis sûre que son échange implique que je fasse des choses peu louables. Un œil sur la chimère dormant à mes pieds me renvoie que je n'ai pas non plus tout mon temps pour prendre une décision et puis, je ne suis pas obligée d'accepter tout de suite.

\- Où dois-je venir te voir ? Demandai-je.

Un rire non dissimulé transperce à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je suis ravi de voir que tu n'es pas aussi passive qu'on ne me l'avait dit. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, j'arriverai bien assez tôt. Bonne nuit, très chère.

La communication se coupe sur ces quelques mots. Je ne sais toujours pas à qui j'ai parlé, visiblement quelqu'un qui m'a connu rousse et qui est au courant de ce que je cherche et d'où je viens. Mes yeux sont trop fatigués pour que je poursuive ma lecture aujourd'hui. La douche est le premier endroit qui me permet de me décontracter. Cette voix…à qui est-elle ? Elle est grave parfois moqueuse et…menaçante ? L'eau chaude coule sur ma peau, je pousse un petit gémissement de bien-être en adossant mon dos à une paroi de la douche. J'espère seulement qu'il ne débarquera pas au beau milieu de la nuit.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, la température semble se refroidir et je sors de la salle de bain. Je profite de l'absence des deux frères pour me glisser dans les draps de l'ainé. Ils portent encore l'odeur d'Edward, ce qui me rassure dans un sens. Peut-être que cette nuit, j'aurai encore l'impression d'être auprès d'eux…

* * *

Le jour se lève. J'ai plutôt bien dormi, malgré les infimes courbatures qui me traversent le corps. La fenêtre ouverte, j'entends les bruits de la capitale, visiblement très matinale. La chaleur de l'été est revenue, je n'ai aucune envie de quitter le lit pour sortir faire les courses. Pourtant, il va falloir, je n'ai pas très envie de déjeuner seule dans la cafétéria de l'hôtel.

\- Dehors…râla encore la chimère au pied du lit.

\- Tu aimes autant sortir que ça ?

\- De l'air, de la lumière.

Je vois, ça ne doit pas être facile de cohabiter à deux dans un corps. Si je peux leur offrir un bon moment en allant les promener, autant le faire tant qu'il en est encore temps. Je me lève et file m'habiller. Ce n'est qu'en me brossant les dents que je me rends compte qu'une longue veste rouge est accrochée à un crochet, derrière la porte. Edward est parti sans ? Ou alors il en a plusieurs. Je me demande vaguement ce qu'ils font, s'ils ont déjà été en contact avec le fameux alchimiste traceur d'âme.

S'agrippant à mes bras lorsque je quitte l'hôtel, la chimère ne bouge plus une fois que le soleil se pose sur elle. Je reste ainsi un petit moment, guettant chacun de ses réactions. Y a-t-il une limite de temps pour que son corps survive ? J'ai lu hier que même si les corps d'origines acceptaient d'être mélangés, il se pouvait que la créature finale ne survive pas plus de quelques jours, quelques mois dans le meilleur des cas. Mais dans le cas d'une transmutation impliquant un animal et deux humains, quelles sont des probabilités que le corps ne rejette pas les âmes qu'il a reçues ? J'en ai aucune foutue idée et c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai partiellement accepté la proposition de l'inconnu hier soir.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil sont masqués par les rares nuages dans le ciel, je marche lentement, sillonnant les rues, empruntant parfois de petites ruelles que je ne connaissais pas, profitant de ce petit moment de détente avant de retourner à toutes ses histoires. Qu'est-ce qui se passait en ce moment dans notre monde ? Se pouvait-il qu'une fois de plus des imposteurs aient pris nos places afin de ne pas altérer le cours des événements ? Mais dans le cas de Michèle et June, transmutée dans l'autre monde, leurs apparences ont changé avant de traverser la porte alors, ont-elles simplement disparue sans laisser de trace ? J'aimerai tellement avoir des réponses à mes questions.

\- Je te cherchais, toi. Surgit une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursaute avant de me retourner, manquant de tomber à terre en voyant le physique de mon interlocutrice. C'est moi que j'ai en face de mes yeux.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Je vois que tu es devenue blonde avec le temps, c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver.

Sans qu'il n'ait à bouger, son apparence change à nouveau, il ressemble maintenant à un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et verts, habillé d'un top noir et d'un short de même couleur. Je me souviens maintenant de ce type, c'est celui qui m'avait pris pour Laetitia quand j'étais à la rue, il avait tué deux soldats pour me permettre d'entrer en contact avec Barry cette nuit-là.

\- Toi, tu es un homonculus, c'est ça ?

\- Envy, je préfère. Tu sais, je t'en veux toujours d'avoir cru que j'étais aussi bête pour ne pas remarquer que tu n'étais pas Laetitia.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui es venu me chercher.

Il haussa les épaules avant de se pencher vers moi.

\- Uniquement pour mettre un peu de piment dans toute cette histoire mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ouvres la porte pour vous renvoyer dans l'autre monde. Tu m'as impressionné tu sais.

Venant de sa bouche, je prends plutôt ça pour une insulte qu'un compliment. Pourtant je ne peux dévier mon regard de ses yeux violets.

\- Quel dommage que tu sois tombée sur les frères Elric, eux qui t'empêchent d'utiliser ton alchimie alors que tu es capable de grandes choses.

\- Ils ne m'empêchent rien du tout, rétorquai-je en serrant les dents.

\- Dans ce cas, montre-le-moi.

Je reste bouche bée devant son visage étiré d'un sourire détestable. Il pose sa main sur la tête de la chimère avant de l'attraper par la fourrure, tel un vulgaire lapin.

\- Alors c'est de ça dont elle m'a parlé. C'est pas grand-chose, je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle m'a fait perdre mon temps pour ce machin.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un « machin », ce sont des humains !

\- Et les humains ne sont-ils pas aussi inutiles que ces créatures ?

A l'entendre, j'aurai presque l'impression de m'adresser à la vérité. Je lui ordonne de me rendre la chimère mais il ne semble pas de cet avis.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais te fournir la pierre philosophale alors patience. On ne peut pas faire une belle transmutation dans un endroit pareil, tu ne crois pas ?

Pivotant de droite à gauche, je vois les citoyens traverser les chaussées, il a raison, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. J'acquiesce et le suis, une boule au ventre. Mes pensées vont directement à Edward et Alphonse, s'ils apprennent que je me suis servie de la pierre philosophale, ils ne me pardonneront certainement pas. Dans ce cas, il est juste hors de question que je le fasse.

Nous arrivons au bout de quelques minutes de marche à un entrepôt, encore un. Si l'armée est à la recherche des homonculus, je me demande simplement pourquoi ils ne vérifient pas toutes leurs usines mais bon, ça serait peut-être trop pour eux.

\- J'imagine que Laetitia est dans le coin. Dis-je en croisant les bras.

Envy ne me répond pas, ce qui va de soi. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur du hangar, il résonne terriblement lorsque l'homonculus en referme l'entrée. J'aperçois des machines aux quatre coins de la pièce, des constructions métalliques ainsi que toute sorte d'outils mal rangés.

\- Tu vas te décider à me rendre la chimère ?

\- Tu es pressée dis-moi, c'est l'envie de voir ce que peut faire la pierre qui t'excite tant ? Parce que moi je suis curieux de voir ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Mes poings se serrent, il faut que je sache…

\- Quel est ce « marché » dont tu m'as parlé hier ?

\- Tu es assez proche du cadet Elric à ce que j'ai vu non ?

Alphonse ? Si on omet ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier, je pense qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amis tous les deux.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerai que tu l'amènes ici, sans le nabot.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Envy avance au centre de la pièce avant de se tourner vers moi, ignorant les gémissements de douleur de l'animal entre des doigts.

\- Ca, se sont les affaires des homonculus et non les tiennes. Tu vas le faire ou non ?

Alors comme ça, c'est Alphonse qui les intéresse tant ? Ils s'en foutent d'Edward ? Ou bien ils cherchent seulement à les séparer vu qu'ils connaissent l'étendue de leur puissance.

\- Attrape ! S'écria-t-il en me lançant un caillou.

Je l'intercepte au vol et le présente sous mes yeux, c'est une pierre rougeâtre. Mon ventre se tord et mes muscles se tendent, je peux sentir d'ici la puissance de ce joyau sans même savoir ce qu'il renferme. C'est bien la pierre philosophale. Des gens rêveraient d'être en possession d'un tel trésor, des gens comme Edward et Alphonse sûrement.

\- Avec ça, tu n'auras pas besoin de dessiner de cercle de transmutation, même si techniquement, après avoir vu la porte, tu n'en avais jamais eu besoin.

Vraiment ? C'est quelque chose qu'il m'apprend là, j'ai toujours effectué des transmutations à partir des cercles, que ce soit ici ou dans mon monde.

\- Pour une fille pressée, tu mets bien beaucoup de temps à rendre le corps de ces gamines.

Je ferme les yeux en m'agenouillant, gardant dans mes mains la pierre rouge. J'entends grâce aux résonnances qu'Envy a déposé la chimère au sol, pour me permettre de la transmuter à distance. D'un geste précis, je rejoins mes mains en prière. Au même moment, l'image des frères Elric me revient à l'esprit, me trouble, me perturbe à un tel point que je n'arrive plus à décoller mes deux paumes.

_« Il faudra attendre un petit moment mais je te promets qu'on va régler tout ça après. »_

Tais-toi, Alphonse.

_« Attends-nous »_

Non, ce n'est pas Alphonse, c'est encore cette putain de vérité qui m'empêcher d'aller au bout des choses. Cette fois, tu ne gagneras pas.

_« Ne la joue pas double jeu avec Edward et moi, s'il te plait. »_

\- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

Son cri se renvoie en écho dans tout le hangar. Mes joues reçoivent les larmes provoquées par mes yeux, je les ouvre, flou, dirigés vers le sol. Je suis incapable de le faire. Je ne peux plus trahir Alphonse.

\- Je ne peux pas…tentai-je d'articuler la gorge coincée.

Je relève la tête en direction de l'homonculus, honteuse. Je m'attendais à le voir énervé mais il n'en est rien. Il sourit presque de toutes ses dents, me faisant froid dans le dos. Il s'avance de quelques pas, juste à côté de la chimère agonisant. Son bras se transforme en longue lame, comme celle d'une mécagreffe transmutée et d'un mouvement précis, transperce la gueule de la créature. Son hurlement de douleur éclate dans la pièce. Je ne bouge plus, tétanisée, les yeux rivés sur le sang d'écoulant de ses orifices. Peu de temps après, la chimère ne bouge plus, son cadavre baignant dans le liquide d'une forte odeur. Envy récupère son bras maculé de cette chose, le regard me fixant encore et encore.

\- C'est dommage, tu ne trouves pas ? Deux innocentes sacrifiées par ta faute.

Je tremble d'effroi, sourde aux accusations de l'homonculus. Alors c'est ça, l'échange équivalent ? Mes larmes continuent de glisser sur ma peau, humidifiant le sol sale sous mes doigts. Mes amies, mes partenaires, il ne reste donc plus rien à espérer. Le garçon se rapproche de moi, l'air déçu, probablement va-t-il aussi en finir avec moi, étant donné que je ne lui serai pas utile pour leur ramener les frères Elric.

\- Ne pleure pas, je vais t'aider à les rejoindre.

J'attends patiemment la sentence, je ne suis visiblement pas de taille contre un homonculus, un être humain artificiel incapable de mourir. Il se poste devant moi mais je n'ai pas le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Bye, bye.

Soudain, un claquement s'élève, suivi d'une explosion. Je me retrouve opprimée dans une intense chaleur s'apparentant à un four. L'homonculus n'est plus devant moi, je relève légèrement la tête pour voir où il est allé mais impossible, mes pleurs m'empêchent de voir correctement.

\- Encore toi, l'alchimiste de flamme ? On aurait dû se débarrasser de toi bien plus tôt.

L'alchimiste de flamme ?

\- Désolé mais je ne me laisserai jamais atteindre par un monstre aussi idiot que toi.

D'autres étincelles explosent sans que je ne bronche d'un pouce, j'ai reconnu sans peine la voix de Mustang et à en croire les bruits de pas, il n'est pas tout seul. Au bout d'un moment, le tintamarre s'arrête, je devine qu'Envy a réussi à s'enfuir une fois de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Les militaires s'approchent, je ne bouge pas, préférant fixer le sol, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai juste envie de ne plus rien faire. Une chaleur m'enveloppe, je sens qu'on dépose une longue veste noire sur mes épaules. Les hommes rentrent dans mon champ de vision lorsqu'il s'approche de la chimère inerte.

\- Eh merde…jura Havoc avant de me regarder. Hey, petite, ça va ?

Mes amies qui ont été changées en chimère viennent de mourir parce que j'ai refusé de me plier aux demandes d'un homonculus, je pense qu'on peut rarement faire pire. Je garde la tête baissée, j'ai arrêté de pleurer, sûrement n'avais-je plus de larmes à verser. Une main glissée dans mes cheveux me force à la relever, je constate que c'est celle de Roy qui me fixe, les traits froncés.

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?! Ce n'est pas parce que le Fullmétal n'est pas là qu'il n'y a personne pour t'aider !

Mais de quoi tu parles…tu considères Laetitia meilleure que moi et tu crois vraiment que je vais venir te demander ton avis ? C'est ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre en soutenant son regard de braise.

\- Comment crois-tu qu'ils auraient réagi en apprenant ta mort ?!

J'en sais foutrement rien, lâche-moi…

Soudainement, je me sens tirée dans un élan qui n'est pas le mien, enserrant mes épaules ainsi que le reste de mon corps. Il m'a pris dans ses bras comme si il savait ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je ne m'éloigne pas et profite un moment de la chaleur que son corps m'offre.

\- Colonel, nous ferions mieux de partir avant que les renforts ne viennent et découvre ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Dit le lieutenant Hawkeye.

\- Vous avez raison.

Il me soulève pour me remettre sur mes pieds, sans pour autant retirer sa veste de mon dos. Je dois être si pathétique à voir, pourtant leurs subordonnés me regardent comme si tout allait bien. Jean enveloppe la chimère dans sa veste, je lui demande silencieusement de me la donner, il s'exécute, me tapotant le dos au passage.

* * *

Dans la plus grande discrétion, nous marchons dans les rues les plus reculées de la capitale, je ne sais pas où l'équipe du colonel m'emmène mais je les suis. Je porte le petit corps entre mes bras, je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour qu'elle se plaigne à nouveau, pour entendre sa voix même déformée.

A l'avant, je les vois brièvement discuter, pas trop fort pour ne pas que je les entende. La seule satisfaction que je peux retirer de ce malheur c'est d'avoir réussi à ne pas trahir Alphonse, comme je lui avais promis mais allez savoir si ça en valait vraiment le coup.

Nous arrivons sur un terrain géant, à l'extrémité de la ville, je peux en voir les limites. Il y a beaucoup de vent et peu de passant, voire presque personne. Roy s'avance vers moi et me pousse à marcher en tête de file à côté de lui. Il me pointe du doigt une parcelle de terre à l'abri des regards, sous un petit pont en bois. Je progresse jusque celui-ci, j'ai finalement compris ce qu'ils voulaient que fasse. Il faut que j'enterre moi-même son corps avant que l'armée ne le découvre. Seule, je m'agenouille sur la terre fraiche et la déplace pour laisser un creux assez grand pour y déposer la chimère. Je me mets à sangloter au moment de la recouvrir, manquant de vomir à plusieurs reprises. Je crie à m'en vider les poumons pour extérioriser tout le mal qui s'empare de moi et ne pas y sombrer. Je suis toujours une putain d'humain incapable de sauver qui que se soit.

Et ça ne changera jamais.


	34. Chapter 34: Maître

En fin d'après-midi, nous arrivons enfin à Dublith. Le voyage en train a été très long, surtout avec les événements de la veille. J'aurai bien voulu parler à Lorène avant de partir mais elle dormait tranquillement sur le canapé et je ne préférais pas la réveiller, ne connaissant pas son humeur quand on la réveille. Nous quittons la gare en direction de la maison de notre maître, elle est au courant que nous arrivons et c'est probablement ça qui me fait peur.

Depuis que mon frère s'est engagé dans l'armée, nous sommes déjà revenus une fois et elle n'était pas très contente de l'apprendre. Il faut dire que les alchimistes d'état sont considérés comme des chiens à la botte de son excellence et pour une femme au foyer comme elle, c'est dur d'imaginer ses disciples s'abaisser à leur niveau. Au fond, je pense qu'elle comprend pourquoi nous avons fait ça, elle veut tout autant que nous que nous retrouvions nos corps et même si parfois elle nous frappe et nous envoie valser à dix mètres, je suis sûre que c'est pour être sûre que nous serons assez fort pour aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Al, tu m'as l'air bien silencieux depuis ce matin, c'est encore cette histoire qui t'ennuie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, grand-frère…je n'aime pas me battre avec les gens que j'aime.

Edward soupire en tapotant mon armure, je suis au courant de ce qu'il a dit à Lorène hier soir, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a toujours été là pour tout prendre sur ses épaules…

\- Je suis sûr que ces quelques jours sans elle vont nous faire du bien, on est cloitré tous les trois depuis un peu trop de temps.

Tu as probablement raison mais je l'appellerai ce soir pour la prévenir que nous sommes bien arrivés. Ainsi, je pourrai savoir comment elle se porte et si les choses se passent bien là-bas. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que quelqu'un de l'autre monde soit livré comme ça, sachant que l'armée n'est pas loin.

\- Alors après tout ce temps vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé vos corps ?! Hurla une voix provenant d'une maison à notre gauche.

Nous sursautons en chœur, ce ton menaçant et autoritaire, on ne le connait que trop bien. J'ai à peine le temps de me diriger vers elle qu'un coup de pied me fait chuter sur deux mètres, très vite rejoint par Edward.

\- Bonjour maître…

* * *

\- Alors comme ça vous recherchez un alchimiste dans le coin ? Dit-elle en nous invitant à nous asseoir dans la cuisine.

\- Effectivement, un mec de l'armée m'a dit qu'il avait été arrêté il y a peu de temps et qu'il allait être transférer à la prison de Central dès demain. Lui expliqua Edward, alors on s'est dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de lui soutirer des informations avant que les militaires ne le mettent sous quarantaine.

Notre maître s'installe à son tour, croisant les doigts, réfléchissant à ce que mon frère venait de lui dire.

\- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler mais si c'est un dossier de l'armée, j'imagine que les simples femmes au foyer comme moi n'ont pas à savoir ce genre de chose.

Elle lève ensuite ses yeux en direction de la fenêtre, le soleil décline doucement sur son axe pour atteindre l'horizon.

\- Mais il est trop tard pour sortir maintenant. Dormez ici et allez y demain matin.

Nous ne nous opposons pas à sa proposition, nous pourrons dormir ici comme au bon vieux temps. Maître ordonne presque à l'aider à cuisiner alors que je prépare la table pour nous quatre, Sig, son mari, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Al ! M'appela Edward alors qu'il coupait les légumes. Tu ne devais pas passer un coup de fil ?

Je cesse tout mouvement, cela m'étonne qu'il me le rappelle. J'hésite un petit moment avant d'hocher du casque.

\- Tu as raison, Maître, est-ce que je peux me servir de votre téléphone ?

\- Bien sûr, un de vos correspondants ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Edward plus bas. C'est une personne qu'on a laissé à Central le temps de faire ce qu'on avait à faire ici.

Elle ne lui pose pas plus de question mais je vois à ses yeux que cela l'intrigue. Je me dirige calmement vers le combiné à l'entrée de la cuisine et tâche de me souvenir du numéro de téléphone de la chambre. J'entends un moment la tonalité retentir avant qu'elle ne décroche.

_\- Allô ?_

Même si ça ne fait qu'un jour, ça me fait bizarre d'entendre le son de sa voix.

\- Allô Lorène ?

_\- Al ?_

Je soupire discrètement, au moins, elle m'appelle toujours par mon surnom.

\- Nous sommes bien arrivés chez notre maître.

Et là, j'attends une quelconque réaction de sa part, rien de concret, juste qu'elle me réponde. Pourtant, je n'entends que sa respiration lente et le bruit des pas de la chimère dans l'appartement.

\- Ca se passe bien là-bas ?

Edward s'arrête et se tourne vers moi, sûrement pour en connaitre la réponse. Savoir Laetitia dans les parages n'est pas amusant pour nous non plus. Elle ne me répond pas, j'imagine alors le pire.

\- Lorène ?

_\- Concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire. _Souffla-t-elle sans une once d'agressivité.

C'est à mon tour de ne plus savoir quoi répondre. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle me dise ça, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète également pour nous, même si elle ne le dit pas, mais elle devrait savoir que c'est notre cas aussi.

_\- Je te laisse, mes amitiés à Edward._

Je ne peux pas la laisser raccrocher sur ça.

\- Lorène.

_\- Oui ?_

\- On ne sera pas long, alors, attends-nous.

Le son de la tonalité résonne dans le combiné. Je le dépose sur le socle, comprenant aisément qu'elle a raccroché avant de me le promettre. Quelque chose s'est probablement passé à Central pendant notre absence et elle ne veut pas nous le dire, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

\- Alphonse ?

La voix de mon frangin me tire de mes pensées, je retourne à ma tâche sans rien lui dire.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- J'en sais rien…

Notre maître nous fixe d'un regard curieux, nous nous remettons au travail sans un mot. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre la suite des événements et retourner au plus vite à Central…

* * *

Nous avons mangé dans la joie des retrouvailles avec Sig et Izumi, leur raconter nos péripéties a pris plusieurs heures mais nous parvenons finalement à terminer avant d'aller nous coucher. J'apprends par la même occasion que la santé de notre maître n'est pas améliorée pour autant. Elle est malade depuis le jour où, elle aussi, a effectué une transmutation humain. Je sais seulement que cela a commencé lorsqu'elle a perdu l'enfant qu'elle voulait mettre au monde. Il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans ce monde à avoir cru que nous pouvions nous prendre pour plus fort que nous et dépasser les pires tabous.

La lune éclair le ciel, armée de ses innombrables étoiles, je suis Edward à l'intérieur de la chambre d'amis. Il s'assoit sur le lit tandis que je m'installe au sol, prêt à passer une énième nuit à attendre que le lendemain vienne, ressassant encore et encore mes démons.

\- Grand-frère.

\- Mh ? Marmonna-t-il en se déshabillant.

\- Je me demandais….tu crois que tout ça va bien se finir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tout ça » ?

\- Je ne sais pas…la chimère, Laetitia, la porte et nos corps…

Une fois son pantalon retiré et jeté à un coin de la pièce, il vient à ma hauteur, frappant le métal de mon casque avec celui sa mécagreffe.

\- Allons, arrête de penser à tout ça, évidemment qu'on va retrouver nos corps. On se l'est promis, non ? Et puis, en ce qui concerne l'autre monde…je n'en sais trop rien, je dois bien avouer que ça me dépasse. N'oublions pas que Lorène est aussi un alchimiste, même si elle ne s'en sert pas, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci à se faire pour elle.

Il doit avoir raison, je dois cesser de me faire autant de souci, ça ne m'amène à rien. Je le remercie vaguement avant de le laisser s'affaler sur le lit. Demain risque d'être une dure journée, alors autant qu'il se repose.

* * *

Deux heures du matin, Edward est tranquillement pelotonné dans ses draps, le temps passe trop lentement à mon goût. Je n'ai pas envie de broyer du noir et me contente d'observer le ciel. Le feu d'artifice était vraiment agréable à regarder l'autre jour, j'aimerai pouvoir vivre d'autre moment comme celui-ci, avec Edward et Lorène. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir un corps, de voir les mêmes choses qu'eux, de ressentir ce que le métal ne peut pas percevoir. Oui, c'est ça que je veux grand-frère, je veux retrouver mon corps pour partager tout ça avec vous !

Mais bon, ça, tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ?

* * *

Le soleil se lève enfin, je décide de laisser Edward profiter de ces dernières minutes de sommeil et descends les escaliers. J'aperçois notre maître près de la machine à café et m'approche pour la saluer. Même le matin, on dirait qu'elle a de l'énergie pour me foutre des baffes, elle me fait peur.

\- Bonjour, dis-je un peu stressé.

\- Bonjour Alphonse, Ed dort encore ?

\- Oui…mais on ne va pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, nous serons repartis ce soir pour Central.

La jeune femme dépose sa tasse de café et glisse sa main le long de ce qui me sert d'épaule, elle me regarde avec une telle tendresse que j'ai vaguement l'impression de voir le reflet de maman dans son visage.

\- Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici…mais pas avant que vous n'ayez retrouvé vos corps alors tâchez de faire vite.

J'acquiesce, elle a raison.

\- Au fait, qui était cette fille avec qui tu étais au téléphone hier ?

\- Ah, euh, c'est une fille qu'on a rencontré il y a un petit moment avec Edward, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…

Elle soulève un sourcil à mon manque de détails, j'en oubliais que notre maître est la seule personne dans notre entourage à avoir également vu la porte. J'imagine que ça ne fera rien si je lui raconte.

\- En fait, elle vient de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- La porte de la vérité ? !

\- Oui…en ce moment, il y a deux personnes de l'autre côté chez nous et la fille à qui j'ai téléphoné hier en fait partie.

\- Et l'autre ? Enchaîna-t-elle, soudainement agressive.

\- L'autre est dangereuse et alliée aux homonculus.

A sa tête, je comprends vite que je n'aurai sûrement pas dû lui en parler. Elle me toise d'un air menaçant avant de me poser une ultime question :

\- Et qui les a emmenées dans notre monde ?

\- Eh bien la première fois c'est Edward et la deuxième fois ce sont elles.

\- EDWARD ELRIC JE VAIS TE FRAPPER TELLEMENT FORT QUE TES ARRIERES PETITS ENFANTS S EN SOUVIENDRONT.

Elle crie tellement fort que s'il n'a pas entendu, je pense que mon frère est devenu sourd. Sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, son pied m'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Edward descendant précipitamment les marches subit exactement le même sort.

\- Vous avez déjà fait de la merde en vous engageant dans l'armée et maintenant vous modifiez les règles naturelles en amenant des gens qui ne sont pas notre monde ?!

\- Al, pourquoi tu lui as raconté ?! M'engueula Edward.

\- Parce que tu voulais me le cacher ?! Hurla à nouveau Izumi.

L'attrapant par les cheveux, elle ouvre la fenêtre et le lance à l'autre bout. Depuis quand elle a autant de force ? Ah, j'oubliais, depuis toujours.

\- Vous avez intérêt à m'arranger tout ça et que ça saute !

\- Oui, maître ! Nous répondîmes en chœur.

Au moins, le côté positif dans tout ça, c'est qu'Edward est réveillé et que nous allons enfin pouvoir partir vers la gendarmerie de Dublith.

* * *

Une fois habillé et rassasié, Edward indique à notre maître que nous sortons mais que nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs de revenir après avoir vu l'alchimiste traceur d'âme. Il y a des chances nous reprenions directement le train en direction de Central. Le temps se couvre tandis que nous traversons une bonne partie du village.

\- Il va pleuvoir cet après-midi. Constatai-je en observant le ciel.

\- Merci madame météo. Franchement Al, t'aurais pu éviter d'en parler à Izumi, tu savais bien qu'on allait morfler.

\- Elle n'allait pas me laisser tranquille après l'appel d'hier soir, je me suis dit qu'elle comprendrait notre situation.

Edward enfonce ses mains dans ses poches en déviant le regard. Je suis certain qu'au fond, elle préfère le savoir que nous lui cachions ce genre de chose…si nous en sommes arrivés là, alchimiquement parlant, c'est grâce à elle.

\- Dis Ed, si ce type nous ouvre une piste pour retrouver nos corps…qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Il comprend facilement que je parle dans l'immédiat, allons-nous retourner à Central, ou bien poursuivre nos recherches ici ?

\- J'en sais rien…ne tirons pas sur l'ambulance.

Tu as raison grand-frère, je me pose trop de questions. Nous parvenons enfin à trouver le commissariat, deux militaires sont postés devant à nous fixer d'un air intrigué, enfin, surtout moi vu ma taille. Edward leur présente sa montre à gousset, prouvant qu'il est lui aussi un militaire. D'abord réticents, les hommes finissent par nous laisser passer. A l'accueil, un homme en uniforme nous indique de nous avancer.

\- Je suis alchimiste d'état, sous l'ordre du colonel Mustang, j'ai vaguement entendu qu'un certain alchimiste « traceur d'âme » se trouve par ici. Vous avez des informations à me donner ?

L'homme se lève de son siège pour nous intimer de le suivre, il ne nous interroge pas plus, il faut croire qu'ils connaissent le colonel par ici. Nous sillonnons les couloirs de la prison, plusieurs incarcérés s'accrochent à leurs barreaux en criant des jurons à notre attention. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'opinion sur l'armée va changer…

\- Hey Smith, y a des jeunes gens pour toi. Déclara le gendarme en frappant quelques coups sur le métal.

Une forme se détache pour s'approcher de nous, c'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année je dirais, les cheveux noirs grisonnants retombant sur son visage, cachant ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser ? Demanda Edward d'autorité. Je suis un alchimiste, je saurai me défendre en cas de pépin.

L'homme repart vers son bureau, glissant au passage quelques mots à l'oreille d'un des gardes, postés à une distance raisonnable.

\- Qu'est-ce que des gamins viennent me chercher ? Grogna le prisonnier en s'asseyant en tailleur.

\- Il parait que vous avez fait des recherches sur les âmes, je veux que vous me disiez ce que vous savez.

Il se met à rire, se moquant ouvertement d'Edward, je le sens se tendre devant sa réaction.

\- Tu vas la fermer et nous dire tout de suite ce que tu sais si tu veux pas te prendre mon poing dans la gueule ! Clama-t-il, manquant de l'agripper à travers les barreaux.

Je le retiens avant qu'il ne prenne un trop grand risque, on ne sait pas ce dont il est capable et de toute façon, s'il ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'il sait, ça ne sert à rien d'insister davantage.

\- Hey gamin, reprit-il en me pointant du doigt. C'est toi le Fullmétal alchimiste, c'est ça ?

\- Non c'est moi ! Rectifia Edward sur le point d'ouvrir la cellule.

Smith ouvre grand les yeux en le fixant, ça arrive souvent que les gens me prennent pour le Fullmétal, vu mon enveloppe…

\- Alors le Fullmétal est un gamin ? Et ce gamin voudrait que je lui dise ce que je sais sur le traçage d'âme ? C'est la meilleure, je n'aurai pas perdu ma journée !

\- La ferme ! Je ne suis pas un gamin !

\- Ecoute gamin, j'ai passé dix ans de ma vie à rechercher un quelconque moyen d'appréhender les âmes de ce monde. Elles sont partout, elles nous observent, elles nous envient et cherche un moyen de nous faire payer notre façon de vivre dans le péché tandis qu'elles n'ont pas notre chance.

\- Et tu sais comment entrer en contact avec une âme ?

Il marque une pause pour réfléchir, nous sommes pendus à ses lèvres, même si mon âme se trouve dans cette armure, ce genre d'information peut être intéressante.

\- Le seul moyen d'entrer en contact avec, c'est de se trouver soi-même dans le même état « physique » qu'elle. Il n'y a que la mort au bout qui répondra à vos réponses.

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il dit, il affirme que les âmes envient les humains et leur veut du mal. Mais moi, je n'en veux pas à Edward, à Winry ou même à tous les gens que je connais ! Je ne veux que leur bien…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin, t'as perdu ta langue ? Ou alors as-tu trop peur de mourir pour récupérer ce que tu as perdu. Il n'y a que les faibles qui ont peur de la mort.

Il rit aux éclats, Edward frappe les barreaux de toutes ses forces pour qu'il cesse, il est bien vite arrêté par les gardes ayant jugé nécessaire d'intervenir. Il est temps que nous partions, cet alchimiste, comme beaucoup d'autres auparavant, ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. Nous quittons rapidement les lieux, ignorant les appels du gendarme de l'accueil quant à la réaction colérique de mon frère. Nous prenons cependant le temps de nous arrêter une fois dehors. Le vent souffle très fort, tellement fort que j'entends les plaques de mon armure s'entrechoquer sous sa violence.

\- On a encore perdu notre temps ! Clama Edward en donnant un violent coup de pied à une pierre sur son passage.

\- Calme-toi frangin…on ne pouvait pas savoir, maintenant, on sait que ce n'était pas une bonne piste.

Et nous allons devoir repartir de zéro, une fois de plus.

\- Al.

\- Oui ?

\- Je te promets qu'on retrouvera nos corps.

J'acquiesce, je le préfère ainsi, nous nous sommes fait cette promesse de ne jamais abandonner et ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que nous la briserons. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rebrousser chemin, un bruit de tir provenant de la prison retentit. Surpris, nous nous retournons en direction de l'entrée, où un soldat se munit du téléphone pour composer précipitamment un numéro. Nous sommes assez près de lui pour entendre que ce qu'il dit.

\- Allô quartier de Central ? Ici la gendarmerie de Dublith, l'alchimiste traceur d'âme vient de se tirer une balle dans la tête !

\- Quoi ?! S'égosilla Edward.

Il s'est…suicidé ? Mais comment s'est possible ?

\- Il semblerait qu'il avait une arme sur lui depuis un moment sans que nous nous en apercevions. Non, il n'a fait aucun blessé, il est juste mort dans sa cellule.

Je me tourne vers Ed, sous le choc. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas la raison d'un tel acte, lui qui disait que les âmes enviaient notre vie à nous, pourquoi en finir ainsi ?!

_Il n'y a que les faibles qui ont peur de la mort._

Quel abruti.

\- Al, on rentre.

Je ne m'y oppose pas et le suis. Cela fait vraiment bizarre d'apprendre la mort d'une personne à qui on vient juste de parler. Peut-être a-t-il juste fait ça pour appuyer ses mots auprès de nous…non, on ne met pas fin à sa vie juste pour ça.

Ce jour-là, sans un mot, nous sommes retournés chez notre maître pour lui annoncer que nous repartons directement pour Central, finir ce que nous avons commencé. Elle ne nous frappe pas, ne nous gronde pas plus, approuvant notre choix. Nous évitons de lui parler du suicide de l'alchimiste, elle ne nous interroge pas plus sur le sujet, peut-être a-t-elle deviné. Le train est sur le point de démarrer, nous en sommes à bord, prêts à en découdre une fois là-bas.

Je me surprends cette nuit à être heureux de retrouver tous les gens que nous venions à peine de laisser. J'ai aussi hâte de la revoir et de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec elle de notre petit accrochage. Je suis à la fois triste de ce qu'il venait se produire et content de retrouver ceux que j'aime, pourtant, je ne suis qu'une âme dans une amure.

Mais au fond, est-ce que tu le ressens aussi, grand-frère ?


	35. Chapter 35

Central, aux environs des dix neuf heures, on doit sûrement être aux alentours du mois de juillet, si j'en crois la température ambiante. Le vent souffle sur les vitres tellement fort que je me demande comme elles font pour ne pas se fissurer.

\- Echec, s'éleva la voix de mon adversaire.

Je me retire de la contemplation des effets du vent pour me reconcentrer sur la table. Je ne sais plus exactement comment je me suis retrouvée ici, dans l'appartement des frères Elric. Je me souviens vaguement d'avoir été escortée, juste après avoir enterré le corps puis…plus grand-chose. J'ai dû m'endormir de fatigue, à force d'avoir pleuré. Toujours est-il que je me retrouve avec un homme d'une carrure impressionnante et presque chauve et moustachu à jouer aux échecs emmitouflée dans la couette d'Edward. D'un geste lent, je déplace mon roi blanc pour l'éviter d'être détruit par la tour noir.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air habituée à ce genre de jeu. Remarqua le militaire.

\- Eh bien…je préfère les jeux de carte, mais c'est pas mal de changer un peu, j'imagine.

Je me suis réveillée ici alors qu'il me surveillait. Il s'est vaguement présenté comme étant le Commandant Armstrong, chargé de l'enquête sur les incendies. Mustang voulait s'assurer que je sois sous protection militaire en attendant le retour des frères Elric, histoire que les homonculus ne me prennent pas en grippe. Je pense aussi qu'il a dû me trouver bizarre au moment où j'ai recouvert la chimère avec de la terre. L'homme déplace sa dame en diagonale de mon roi, échec.

\- Ca doit être barbant de devoir surveiller une gosse pendant qu'il se trame toutes ces choses à Central, déclarai-je en fuyant de nouveau.

Il profite de mes déplacements approximatifs pour s'emparer de mon dernier cavalier.

\- Être un alchimiste d'état demande aussi de protéger les citoyens et vous en faites partie, le colonel Mustang m'a dit que vous étiez très précieuse.

Il a dit ça ? Quel étrange personnage. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de le remercier pour tout, si jamais je le croise à l'avenir.

\- Echec, répéta-t-il lorsque je vais une nouvelle erreur.

\- Il y a des soldats à l'entrée, je présume.

\- Comment vous en êtes-vous rendue compte ? Vous n'êtes pas sortie.

Je hausse les épaules en m'emparant de sa tour avec mon pion.

\- Dans le cas contraire, le fait que vous jouiez avec moi m'aurait fortement étonné. J'espère juste que ça ne les embête pas d'attendre ainsi postés devant une porte.

\- Cela fait partie de notre travail.

Au final, il ne me faut pas plus de trois pour perdre la partie. Je grimace, prétextant ne pas être capable de me concentrer pour gagner. En vrai, je suis une vraie brelle aux échecs.

\- Dites-moi, commandant. Ca fait longtemps que vous connaissez les frères Elric ?

L'homme parait réfléchir un long moment, j'imagine que ça remonte à très loin, cette histoire.

\- On va dire que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir le test d'alchimiste d'état d'Edward quand il n'avait que douze ans. Je ne les ai côtoyés que quelques années après lorsqu'ils menaient des recherches sur un médecin capable de les aider.

Je vois, ça fait donc des années qu'Edward est militaire, je n'aurai jamais cru. Il faut dire, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment posé la question…Combien de temps vais-je rester enfermée dans cette chambre ? Il suffirait que le commandant dévie son attention un moment pour que je puisse prendre la fenêtre et…ah oui, juste, la chambre se trouve au deuxième étage et dans mon état, j'aurai jamais le réflexe de me rattraper. Je soupire face à la dureté de la réalité.

\- Monsieur Elric, attendez ! Ordonna une voix au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

Celle-ci s'ouvre en entier, provoquant un bruit assourdissant, douloureux pour mes pauvres petites oreilles. Je vois une silhouette familière s'approcher précipitamment du militaire et de moi.

\- Alphonse Elric ? On ne vous attendait pas de si tôt.

L'armure se poste devant nous, il est probablement surpris de voir sa chambre d'hôtel envahie par les soldats. Un détail me chatouille : où est Edward ?

\- Le Fullmétal n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda le commandant, visiblement aussi curieux que moi.

\- Ed est parti voir le colonel pour lui faire un rapport sur…l'autre alchimiste.

A son ton, je comprends aisément que leur voyage n'a pas servi à grand-chose…je baisse la tête, songeant un moment à ce que ce départ a eu comme répercutions sur moi. Je secoue ensuite vivement la tête, non, je ne peux décemment pas leur remettre la faute, c'est moi qui ai suivi Envy, c'est par ma simple faute que c'est arrivé.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il tous ces militaires autour de notre chambre ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?!

La voix d'Alphonse s'emballe, je ne me résous à le regarder dans les yeux. Le moment que je redoutais le plus est arrivé, moi qui pensais avoir un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais leur dire. Finalement, voyant mon incapacité à répondre, c'est le commandant Armstrong qui prend la parole.

\- Un homonculus s'est introduit dans un entrepôt, non loin des laboratoires. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir mais nous allons finir par les arrêter. En attendant, nous avons reçu l'ordre de garder Lorène sous protection de l'état.

Je m'aperçois bien qu'il élude la plus grosse partie de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Probablement le voit-il sur mon visage mais Alphonse ne semble pas du tout rassuré de me savoir sous protection de l'armée. Il sent que quelque chose cloche et il a bien raison. Tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est qu'il évite de me poser _la_ question.

\- Mais pourquoi les homonculus attaquent-ils quand nous ne sommes pas là ?! Je croyais que c'était nous qu'ils voulaient !

C'est toujours vous qu'ils veulent et toi en particulier, Al…je hausse les épaules, la gorge serrée et les membres engourdis à force d'être comprimés dans les draps.

\- Soyez sûrs que nous veillons à ce que la situation ne dégénère pas, la protection des autres est une discipline rudimentaire dans la famille Armrstrong !

Tiens, le voilà qui recommence. Il m'a fait flipper en tenant le même discours à mon réveil, cette fois au moins, il a eu la décence de garder sa veste et sa chemise. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place.

\- Mais maintenant que les frères Elric sont de retour, repris-je d'une petite voix. Ca veut dire que vous n'avez plus à camper ici.

Ma gorge me fait horriblement mal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a étranglé alors que je n'ai fait de pleurer et crier. Rien que de déglutir est devenu une souffrance.

\- Je m'en irai une fois que monsieur Elric sera de retour, ce sont les ordres du colonel Mustang.

Alphonse semble tiquer à son appellation. Je ne me souviens plus si je lui avais raconté mon accrochage avec lui quand il avait félicité Laetitia. Après tout, j'étais tellement en colère ce soir-là que je ne me souviens plus de tous les détails. Je vois vaguement l'armure faire les cent pas autour de lui avant de se remettre devant nous.

\- Où est la chimère ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Je tressaille légèrement, j'avais espéré pendant plusieurs minutes qu'il ait oublié ce détail. Rabattant la couverture sur ma tête, je baisse les yeux, honteuse. Je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à cette question, il n'y a plus de chimère, plus de Michèle et June, plus de but, plus d'espoir.

\- Lorène…dis-moi, où est…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un poing s'abat violemment sur la porte, ignorant les injonctions des soldats à l'entrée. Par réflexe, je relève la tête, s'entend mon cœur s'arrêter avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Edward est arrivé, essoufflé, les joues rouges, le regard sombre, j'ai presque l'impression de le voir trembler.

\- Grand-frère… ?

Il ne lui répond pas, sa respiration résonne dans toute la pièce. Il s'approche lentement de nous et d'un coup, me fixe d'un regard que je suis incapable de tenir.

\- Le colonel…m'a tout dit.

Alors, s'il te plait, explique-le à Alphonse, je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer dans les détails. Sentant la tension largement palpable, le commanda se relève et se dirige vers la porte, intimant à ses subordonnés de faire comme lui avant nous saluer tous les trois. La chambre est à nouveau fermée mais cela ne règle pas la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda à nouveau le cadet.

\- Envy a tué la chimère.

Alphonse se tait instantanément, il croit d'abord à une mauvaise blague mais au vu de nos têtes, cette possibilité s'évanouit.

\- Et il a aussi failli la tuer, conclut-il d'un ton rageur et rempli de haine.

Je sens le regard de l'armure descendre sur moi, c'est désagréable, je préférerai que personne ne me regarde, ne me fixe.

\- C'est idiot, pas vrai petit-frère ? Une fois de plus, on n'a même pas réussi à sauver une simple petite chose.

_Je ne suis qu'un putain d'humain incapable de sauver qui que ce soit._

Ce sont mes propres mots mais j'ai vaguement l'impression d'entendre Edward les prononcer. Ce qui a pour effet de monter une certaine colère au fond de moi.

\- La ferme, Edward.

J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est moi qui ai dit ça. Cela les surprend également car Edward relève vivement la tête dans ma direction.

\- Arrêtez un peu de croire que toutes les mauvaises choses qui arrivent sont de votre faute, bordel. C'est moi et moi seule qui les ai emmené à la mort toutes les deux et si Mustang n'avait pas été là, ça serait revenu à la même chose, vous n'avez rien avoir là-dedans.

\- Mais on aurait dû être là !

\- Ta place n'est pas à surveiller mes arrières !

Dans mon cri, je me suis levée, quittant la chaleur des draps, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux gonflés par mon précédent état et les mains tremblantes par l'adrénaline qui les parcourrait.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai laissé ça arriver ? Parce que ce putain de mec m'a proposé une pierre philosophale en échange de quoi je devais leur amener Alphonse. Est-ce que je vous en veux moi ? Non, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai suivi mais je n'ai juste pas été capable de leur rendre leur corps parce que je ne voulais pas vous… !

Je crois que je vais étouffer, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir de l'engueuler que ses bras ont enlacé mon cou, serrant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Je me retiens de chialer une nouvelle fois par la pression qui redescend, je n'ai pas envie de me montrer faible une seconde fois devant lui. Une main s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, les emmêlant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Je rends son étreinte presque directement, déposant mes mains sur ses omoplates.

\- Merci. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je me doute qu'Alphonse est beaucoup moins enjoué au fait que je l'ai choisi plutôt que mes amies. J'aurai sûrement l'occasion d'en discuter avec lui, cette nuit, quand Edward dormira.

Il est déjà assez tard alors nous nous contentons d'aller manger avec l'aîné tandis que l'armure reste tranquillement dans la chambre. Nous lui avions proposé de nous accompagner mais il a refusé, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de ne pas manger. Ne descendons donc dans le petit restaurent de l'hôtel. A mon plus grand bonheur, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, nous nous installons à une table éloignée de l'entrée et des cuisines, afin de ne pas être espionné.

\- Je connais déjà la réponse mais…comment c'est passé votre séjour à Dublith ?

La mine d'Edward s'assombrit, je suis légèrement étonnée mais je le laisse prendre son temps, vidant de mon côté l'intégralité de mon verre d'eau.

\- Le mec n'avait rien à nous apprendre de plus, c'était un pauvre type qui cherchait à nous dire que le seul moyen d'être en connexion avec une âme, c'est de mourir.

Ce qui est assez logique dans un sens. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se met dans un état pareil juste pour cette histoire.

\- Il y a autre chose ?

\- Le mec m'a dit quelque chose avant que nous ne partions, « Il n'y a que les faibles qui ont peur de la mort ». Ensuite, il s'est tiré une balle.

Je réprime un frisson à sa voix soudainement très grave. Je vois, le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos non plus de leur côté. Méditant sur les paroles du défunt, je dépose mon verre en continuant à l'observer.

\- Je ne suis sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour en parler mais…je pense que ceux qui n'ont pas peur de mourir sont ceux qui ont déjà un pied dans la tombe. C'est normal d'avoir peur.

Je repense à ce que j'avais ressenti dans le genre ces dernières semaines l'intrusion de Barry chez moi, la peur devant la porte, la fois où Alphonse avait été enlevé par Laetitia et Barry, la cruauté d'Envy. Si je n'avais pas eu peur à ces moments-là, je ne saurai pas vraiment si j'aurai réagi de la même manière.

\- Dis-moi Lorène.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment toute cette histoire a-t-elle commencé avec Laetitia ? Je sais que vous êtes ennemies depuis un bon moment mais ni elle, ni toi ne nous a vraiment expliqué d'où ça venait.

C'est vrai, ça fait un moment que cette querelle traine. Même si, en vérité, ces deux dernières années avaient été plus calmes que les précédentes ou maintenant.

\- On doit se connaître depuis qu'on a dix ans, on s'est rencontré dans un club de sport où étaient ma mère et mes frères. Je ne saurai plus te dire exactement quelle était notre relation à la base, mais je sais qu'à partir d'un certain moment, on ne pouvait plus de voir en peinture. Par malchance, on s'est retrouvé dans le même lycée mais à des orientations différentes. Malgré ça, on avait des amis en commun dont une de mes anciennes meilleures amies.

Cette histoire est tellement ridicule que je n'ai même pas envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Malheureusement, tu connais les filles, toujours à se chamailler pour un rien. Eh bien, un jour, mon amie a soudainement arrêté de trainer avec moi et est partie avec elle, ce qui a créé pas mal de tension, d'efflux de voix et d'autres gens de choses. On a déjà failli en venir aux mains mais je me disais qu'une fois sortie du lycée, je n'en entendrai plus jamais parler. Enfin, je n'aurai sûrement jamais cru qu'elle me ferait un coup pareil.

Et c'est la base de cette dispute qui coûte la vie à deux de mes amies, c'est assez ironique dans un sens. Nous terminons de manger tranquillement, Edward me raconte leur entrevue avec leur maitre et au vu de sa violence, je suis relativement heureuse de ne pas les avoir accompagnés.

Il est trois heures à la pendule de la commode. Après plusieurs batailles pour savoir qui dormirait dans le grand lit, j'ai finalement réussi à obtenir le canapé, prétextant que j'avais eu l'occasion d'en profiter un maximum pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là.

Etrangement, malgré les événements de la veille, je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Cela doit faire deux heures que je me suis perdue dans la contemplation du ciel nuageux de Central. Alphonse se trouve à seulement quelques mètres de moi mais depuis que nous sommes remontés du restaurant, il est particulièrement silencieux. Las d'attendre le marchand de sable, je me redresse et me lève en direction de la fenêtre, mes mouvements sont aussitôt repérés par l'armure, ne faisant aucun commentaire.

\- Tu comptes faire la tête combien de temps ? Soufflai-je en m'appuyant sur le rebord.

\- Je ne fais pas la tête…

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne parles plus depuis que tu es rentré ?

\- Je me demandais…quand est-ce que les choses vont arrêter de s'empirer comme ça ? Depuis que nous sommes revenus dans l'autre monde, il n'arrive que des malheurs autour de nous. D'abord tes amies, ensuite l'alchimiste et puis la chimère.

Je toussote légèrement avant de faire volte face pour le regarder.

\- Il faut croire que c'était inévitable.

\- Non, tu aurais pu t'en sortir si je ne t'avais pas barré la route.

Il est vrai que c'est particulièrement la voix d'Alphonse qui m'a empêché de déposer mes mains sur le sol. Inconsciemment, je me suis bloquée toute seule mon issue.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je me serve de la pierre philosophale ?

\- J'aurai préféré que cela n'arrive jamais.

On ne vit pas dans un monde bisounours et ça, ils le savent beaucoup mieux que moi.

\- Demain, on repartira pour une nouvelle destination, déclarai-je d'un ton beaucoup plus léger.

\- Dans ton état ?

\- Quel état ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des poches sous les yeux que je ne peux pas me déplacer ! Et puis j'en ai déjà parlé avec Edward, il doit revoir le colonel demain, vu comment il est parti en trombe après avoir appris ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait attendre quelques jours à Central.

\- Al. Les homonculus sont à Central et tu voudrais rester ? Arrête un peu de t'en faire pour moi et pense à toi, on doit récupérer ton corps et les membres d'Edward.

A vrai dire, je lui dis ça pour masquer le fait que je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce que je peux faire dans ce monde. Peut-être devrai-je me joindre à leurs recherches le temps de trouver une réponse à ma question. Devant mon argument, Alphonse ne réplique plus, je ne le sens pas totalement partant mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Doucement, je m'approche de lui et m'assois tranquillement sur l'une de ses jambes de métal, collant mon corps presque en entier contre la froideur du fer.

\- Tu vas attraper un rhume si tu fais ça.

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux juste rester comme ça.

Une grande main timide passe dans mon dos, je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire devant sa réaction, je crois qu'il est gêné.

\- Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois.

\- C'était déjà oublié.

Alors tu es un idiot d'oublier aussi facilement. Je ne lui dirai pas ça pour éviter d'entrer dans une nouvelle guerre. Le froid du métal me donne la chair de poule mais je me refuse de me décoller de ce contact. C'est assez…étrange.

La tête calée contre lui, je l'entends me dire quelque chose mais je ne parviens pas à le déchiffrer, ma tête est lourde et je me sens lentement aspiré dans cette sombre phrase qu'on appelle sommeil.


	36. Chapter 36 : Liore

\- Liore ?

Edward revient à peine du quartier général que nous nous apprêtons déjà à partir. Nous avons décidé de ne pas rester plus longtemps à Central malgré la présence des homonculus. S'ils veulent vraiment Alphonse, ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de nous suivre.

\- Il parait que c'est bien mouvementé depuis la dernière fois où nous y sommes allés. Dit le jeune blond, on est reparti pour l'autre bout du pays.

\- C'est si loin que ça ? Demandai-je.

\- Disons que pour y aller, il y a le train et un bon bout de désert à traverser avant d'y parvenir.

C'est le trou du cul du monde, en somme. Nous marchons tranquillement en direction de la gare, je suis à la fois anxieuse et surexcitée de voir à quoi ressemble le reste de ce monde. Pour le moment, je n'y ai vu que la cambrousse de Résembool et la ville de Central, j'ai hâte de voir la suite. Nous avons de la chance car le train que nous devions prendre arrive en gare lorsque nous parvenons aux quais. Je laisse bien évidemment Edward payer ma place, j'ai vite compris que les alchimistes d'état avaient droit à une jolie paie. C'est fou comme ce garçon commence à m'intéresser…

Nous prenons place au fond du wagon, à l'abri des regards, je m'assois directement à côté du Fullmétal, Alphonse étant beaucoup plus imposant.

\- Je me demande comment va Rose, dit l'armure.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est une fille que nous avons rencontré à Liore, une croyante mais le prophète de la ville les entubait en leur faisant croire au miracle. M'expliqua Edward en croisant les bras, au final, il n'utilisait qu'une pierre rouge factice venue de je-ne-sais-où mais on lui a donné une bonne leçon.

Une pierre rouge factice ? Une sorte de pierre philosophale qui n'en est pas une ? Il éveille doucement ma curiosité, j'en suis même à me demander si le joyau que m'avait proposé Envy n'en était pas un faux. M'enfin, je me suis promise de ne plus y penser jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de neutraliser Laetitia et lui faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle a provoqué.

\- Bah, j'imagine qu'elle va bien, j'espère juste qu'elle a su se relever après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Enchaina-t-il.

\- J'espère aussi…

Alphonse a l'air légèrement inquiet pour cette personne. Etrangement, malgré toutes les nuits que nous avons passés ensemble – en tout bien tout honneur d'ailleurs pourquoi je me justifie alors que je ne pourrai rien faire de compromettant avec une armure…quoique…ce serait glauque mais possible – il ne m'a jamais parlé de cette « Rose ». J'ai entendu différent nom comme Paninya, Nina, Winry mais je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a jamais mentionnée. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille mais je ne vais pas commencer à l'interroger sur toutes les filles qu'il a croisées par le passé.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse, Lorène, c'est louche.

\- Oh, non rien, je réfléchissais…Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai vachement perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais même plus quand a eu lieu la rentrée des cours. Trois semaines, un mois ?

\- Je ne saurai pas t'aider, ça fait un moment que je ne me réfère plus à l'école. Me Répondit Edward me toisant de son regard en coin. D'ailleurs, tu vas galérer toi quand tu vas rentrer.

Il n'a pas tord, à force de voyager entre les deux mondes, j'ai perdu énormément de temps dans mon cursus scolaire. Ca a beau n'être qu'un mois, même si un « imposteur » prend ma place en mon absence, je risque d'avoir de gros soucis une fois rentrée…dans l'hypothèse où je rentrerai. Je soupire bruyamment.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve chez toi Edward ? Tu as beau « ne plus te référer à l'école », quand tu étais chez nous, les professeurs de sciences te prenaient pour un petit génie.

\- Il faut dire que c'est loin d'être compliqué ce que vous voyez.

Merci de me faire comprendre que je suis une personne avec une capacité de compréhension moindre que la tienne.

\- Je ne suis pas dans une option scientifique, je suis loin de toutes ces formules banales servant à décrire la façon dont est régi notre monde. Je parie que tu n'aurais pas survécu à un seul cours de philosophie.

\- Du genre ?

Oui bon, j'ai peut-être eu un petit peu tord de le lancer là-dessus car moi-même j'essaie de me souvenir de ce que j'ai appris dans mes cours. Les notions de Platon, Socrate et Aristote se mélangent dans ma tête mais ils ne sont pas censés le savoir.

\- Rien que de parler de l'existence de Dieu vu qu'il est un être tel que rien ne peut se penser de plus grand. Or, Dieu ne peut être qualifié par une grandeur et que si une chose était plus grande que ce qui est tel que rien ne peut se penser de plus grand alors Dieu en serait le créateur, or ce serait absurde. Dans ce cas, Dieu est donc ce qui est tel que rien ne peut se penser de plus grand, donc il existe.

Je récite tout ça d'une traite, me rendant vaguement compte qu'il concerne plus Saint Anselme plutôt que les présocratiques et encore, j'ai dû réarranger la citation à ma sauce. Je vois Edward me regarder dans les yeux, presque en me dévisageant.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- J'ai rien compris à ce que tu as dit.

\- C'est ça la philosophie en gros, être capable de raisonner avec des bases étranges sur des choses écrites pas des vieux fous il y a des centaines d'années.

C'est toujours autre chose que de frapper dans ses mains et de faire éclair avec des cercles de transmutation. Non pas que je n'aime pas cette science mais elle est vachement plus dangereuse que tous les discours que pourraient faire ces vieux. Avant même qu'il puisse me répondre, j'enchainais plusieurs éternuements – d'une classe incalculable – réprimant un long frisson.

\- Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne dort pas sur le canapé, grogna Edward.

Je hausse les épaules en rigolant. Le matin-même, je me suis réveillée sur Alphonse, m'apercevant seulement à ce moment-là que je m'étais réellement endormie sur lui et qu'il n'avait pas bougé pour ne pas me réveiller. La tête d'Edward était magique, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu le père Noël en personne. La seule crainte que j'aie de cette nuit, c'est la possibilité d'avoir ronflé pendant mon sommeil, ou alors d'avoir parlé, il parait que ça m'arrive souvent.

\- Je t'avais prévenu aussi…ajouta Alphonse, passablement gêné.

\- Ca va…je vais pas en mourir et puis je me ferai un plaisir d'éternuer dans tes cheveux pour les rendre verts.

J'avoue, c'est très féminin comme réaction.

\- Essaie et tes cheveux ne seront pas roux mais bleus cette fois-ci.

Au change, je me demande ce qui est le pire…mais je me résous à abandonner cette idée devant son œil menaçant. Je trouverai bien un moyen enfantin de me venger de mon époque rousse.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai dit que je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le reste de ce magnifique monde qu'est Shamballa, je le soutiens encore mais…Combien de temps allons-nous prendre pour finir de traverser ce putain de désert ?! Y a que du jaune à l'horizon et quand c'est pas du jaune c'est que je commence une insolation et que je crois voir une oasis. Je profite amplement de l'immense carcasse d'Alphonse pour m'abriter du soleil tandis qu'Edward se trouve en tête de file.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ? Me plaignis-je pour la troisième fois cette minute.

\- Continue à me poser la question et je profiterai du liquide de ton corps pour nous désaltérer. Marche.

Oui chef…je peine à garder le rythme, j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, je suis sûre que quiconque sentirait mes aisselles mourrait dans les prochaines secondes. Mes cheveux blonds sont plaqués sur mon visage, me donnant encore plus chaud.

\- Je reconnais le chemin, déclara Edward.

…bah en même temps, il y en a pas vraiment de chemin, y a que du sable. Je me retiens de lui faire la remarque et continue d'avancer, constatant qu'Alphonse aussi a quelques difficultés à tenir la route.

\- Ca va Al ? M'inquiétai-je.

\- J'essaie de ne pas m'enliser. Mon armure se remplit au fur et à mesure du sable et je commence doucement à m'enfoncer dedans.

Voulant l'aider, j'agrippe son bras pour le tirer, oubliant pendant un cours instant qu'il est fait de métal et que le métal sous le soleil, ça…

\- Aïe ça brûle ! M'écriai-je en retirant ma main sous la vive douleur.

Je me suis brûlée comme une débutante, Alphonse se fond en excuse mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout, ce n'est pas sa faute. Toujours est-il que ma main me fait horriblement mal et devient de plus en plus rouge sous l'afflux de sang.

\- On est arrivé !

Edward, semblant ignoré tout de ce qu'il venait de se passer, nous pointe du doigt une grosse masse au bout du désert. C'est ça Liore ? J'imagine…une ville paumée au milieu du désert, qui irait s'enterrer dans un endroit pareil ?

Nous reprenons le chemin, à une allure plus rapide, motivés par le but qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure de nos pas. A une vingtaine de mètres, j'aperçois de mieux en mieux les bâtiments, la plupart sont marqués d'une récente attaque. Il manque des bouts de mur à certaines maisons. C'est cela que voulait donc dire Edward par « c'est bien mouvementé » ? Je vois à son visage qu'il est tout aussi surpris que moi par l'état des lieux.

\- Ca a pas mal changé…Constata-t-il en arrivant sur le sol en pierre.

\- Oui, la dernière fois, la ville était jolie et bien construite, il y avait des statues de Léto partout. Je n'en vois plus aucune.

Des statues de Léto ? Qui est-ce ?

Nous nous enfonçons plus profondément dans la ville, quelques hommes défilent devant nous sans nous voir. Il y a des ouvriers qui travaillent à la reconstruction des différents bâtiments détruits et vu l'état du village, cela va leur prendre énormément de temps.

\- Hey mais je vous reconnais vous ! S'éleva une voix provenant d'un bar ouvert.

L'interlocuteur est un homme, la quarantaine je dirai, chauve avec une moustache grise et affublé d'un tablier. Au vu de l'enseigne au dessus de sa tête, je comprends vite ce n'est qu'un commerçant dont l'échoppe n'a pas été touchée.

\- Hé le vieux, il s'est passé quoi ici ?

\- Quoi ? T'es un gamin à la botte de l'armée et tu sais pas que tes copains sont venus jouer par ici avec leurs armes ?

L'état est venu détruire sa propre ville ? Nous nous approchons du bar pour entendre les explications de l'homme chauve.

\- Quand vous êtes partis l'autre prophète de Cornello est revenu pour reprendre possession de la ville.

\- Mais j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il avait compris la leçon avec sa fausse pierre. L'interrompit Edward précipitamment.

\- Il faut croire que ça n'a pas suffit. Il nous a dit quelque chose comme « Un imposteur a pris ma place mais ne vous en faites pas mon cher peuple, ensemble, nous allons reconstruire cette ville comme elle le fut jadis ». Alors t'imagines bien qu'avec ce qui s'est passé, on n'y a pas cru une seconde.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi autant de grabuge ?

\- Eh bien…on voulait le dénoncer à l'état ce type mais malgré votre intervention remarquée, il y avait encore des habitants qui croyaient aux miracles de Cornello. Ca a provoqué une véritable émeute alors l'état a trouvé bon de foutre ses sales pattes dans nos affaires !

Dans un sens, l'état les a aussi sauvés, si on en croit ce qu'il dit. C'est dommage, les bâtiments ont un sacré charme par ici.

\- C'est Rose qui va être contente de vous revoir par ici. Elle a retrouvé le sourire depuis la dernière fois et elle participe grandement à la reconstruction de la ville.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, elle a toujours été très gentille. Ajouta Alphonse, visiblement soulagé.

A force d'entendre autant de louanges sur cette fille, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir de quoi elle a l'air. Par contre, je ne saurai dire si c'est en bien ou en mal.

\- Elle doit se trouver dans une des maisons plus loin, c'est elle qui prépare à manger pour les ouvriers. Vous devriez aussi mettre un peu la main à la pâte vous aussi.

Edward promet de les aider et nous prenons le chemin indiqué par le vieux. Certains habitants qui reconnaissent les frères Elric les saluent gentiment. Pour une personne qui est à l'origine de la destruction de ce village, il a de la chance que les gens soient aussi cléments.

\- Edward, Alphonse ?

Ces appels viennent d'une jeune fille portant dans ses bras un sachet de courses. Elle est plutôt grande – par rapport à moi – les cheveux bruns avec deux petites mèches roses, la peau mate et habillée d'une longue robe blanche.

\- Ca faisait longtemps, Rose !

Ohw…c'est elle. M'ouais, elle est plutôt mignonne, du moins c'est ce que je me dis avant qu'elle ne lâche ses affaires pour enlacer Edward en riant.

\- Je n'y croyais plus à force. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir !

\- Nous aussi Rose, répondit Alphonse.

\- Oh, vous avez amené une amie ? Dit-elle en se penchant vers moi.

\- Oh non, c'est qu'une fille qu'on se trimballe, elle s'appelle Lorène.

Merci Edward, ça me va droit au cœur, tu sais. Elle me fixe un petit moment avant de lancer un simple « salut » que j'interpréterai comme « je te connais pas donc je te salue par politesse mais reste à une distance raisonnable s'il te plait. »

\- J'allais justement préparer le repas de midi des ouvriers.

\- On va leur donner un coup de main, décida Edward. Lorène, tu peux aller aider Rose à faire la bouffe.

Les hommes au travail et les femmes en cuisine, décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas d'un monde à l'autre. J'accepte malgré moi et suit la jeune brune pendant que les frères Elric se dirigent vers le chantier en cours, l'occasion d'entamer une première approche avec cette personne.

\- Heureusement qu'Edward et Alphonse sont toujours là pour venir nous donner un coup de main.

\- Ah oui…quelle bonté.

\- Tu ne m'as pas l'air si proche d'eux, comment ça se fait que tu voyages avec ? Tu es une alchimiste toi aussi ?

Comment lui répondre sans balancer toutes les péripéties qui sont arrivées ces dernières semaines…

\- J'ai un léger lien avec le quartier général de Central mais je les accompagne surtout parce que je suis en quête de quelque chose dont ils peuvent m'apporter des réponses.

C'est simple, pas clair du tout mais efficace.

\- Tu me rassures, j'ai eu peur qu'en vérité, tu sois la petite copine d'Edward.

S'il y avait eu une marche, je me la serai prise volontiers tellement ce qu'elle vient de dire est insensé à mes oreilles. Quoique, ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que m'avait dit le lieutenant Havoc lorsque nous étions en rendez-vous. Une fille qui traine avec ces deux garçons, sachant que l'un est une armure de deux mètres, ça doit soulever quelques questions, en effet.

\- Pas du tout, jamais de la vie, il faudra me tuer avant mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, t'as un faible pour Ed ?

\- Quoi ? Pas vraiment, même si on ne peut pas se cacher qu'il est plutôt mignon tu ne trouves pas ? Non, je préfère Alphonse, il est plus gentil et tendre. Je me demande à quoi ressemblait son corps d'origine.

C'est une question que je ne me suis jamais vraiment posée…attends quoi, elle a un faible pour Alphonse ? Elle ne préfère pas Edward, c'est sûr ?

\- Ah, je vois, soufflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel par réflexe.

Rose m'emmène dans un bâtiment à côté du bar d'où nous venions précédemment, elle dépose ses affaires et allume la cuisinière.

\- Tu m'aides à couper les légumes pendant que je prépare le bouillon.

Etant une quiche en cuisine, je lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil, toujours embêtée par ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Je me munis d'un couteau et des ingrédients sur une planche en bois avant de commencer à les découper finement.

\- Au fait, Alphonse a dit quelque chose à mon sujet ?

Là, deux possibilités s'offrent à moi : mentir ou déformer la réalité. La morale voudrait que je dise la vérité à cette jeune fille en fleur passablement sous le charme d'une âme en boite mais…à quoi bon lui donner de faux espoirs ? Si Alphonse l'aimait, il parlerait d'elle de temps en temps.

\- Pas un mot, rien, nada. Inconnue au bataillon j'ai envie de dire.

Mon insistance exagérée a pour ton de lui attirer un grognement, je sens à peine son regard dans mon dos. J'ai le don pour me faire des copines.

\- Sûrement parce qu'on se connait depuis très longtemps, tu les connais depuis quand toi ?

Je peux percevoir sa haine dans sa voix, je crois qu'elle se doute de mon mensonge. Toujours est-il que ça fait un moment que je ne me suis plus embrouillée avec quelqu'un, ça me manquait.

\- Un peu plus d'un mois, je pense.

\- Oh, moi ça fait presque un an. Oui, un an, c'est ça. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'ont pas mentionné, ils n'ont simplement pas eu le temps.

\- Ou alors tu n'étais pas la première personne à qui ils ont pensé. D'ailleurs Alphonse m'a beaucoup parlé d'une fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée à RushValley, une certaine Paninya, tu la connais ?

Rose allume rageusement la plaque chauffante et y place une grande marmite remplie d'eau. Le combat est loin d'être terminé. Je continue de couper mes tomates tandis qu'elle réplique :

\- Tu ne les connais pas aussi bien que je les connais !

\- J'ai quand même vu Edward totalement nu, ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

Ma réponse fout un léger froid dans la conversation, oui bon, j'ai peut-être été un peu loin dans les détails, je pourrai en donner plus.

\- C'est arrivé comment ?

\- Tu veux savoir coquine ? Susurrai-je en versant le contenu de ma planche dans la marmite.

\- Non, ça ira mais je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends ?!

\- Et toi pour qui tu te prends ?!

C'est à ce moment-là que le barman a décidé de passer sa tête à travers la porte.

\- Les filles, je pense qu'il faudrait…

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

\- Dans ce cas arrêtez de vous engueulez et finissez de faire à manger parce que les hommes ont faim ! Cria-t-il plus fort.

Son ordre a raison de notre dispute, nous nous calmons le temps de reprendre la recette, évitant tout contact physique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la pause de midi est annoncée, Rose et le vieux commerçant s'occupent de servir les portions du potage. Je renonce à prendre ma part et attends patiemment à côté d'Alphonse, assis sur une poutre au coin de la rue.

\- Tu aurais pu y aller moins fort…Me reprocha-t-il.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, il semblerait que nous ayons crié tellement fort que tout le monde nous a entendus.

\- Ca va, ça va…c'est pas comme si c'était si grave que ça.

\- Hum mais je peux savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit pour que ça en arrive là ?

J'hésite un moment à lui balancer sa confession, si j'ai raison, il devra lui dire qu'elle ne l'intéresse pas, d'autant plus vu sa condition physique. Dans le cas où j'ai tord…je servirai seulement à tenir la chandelle et puis, imaginer Alphonse avec Rose, je ne sais pas, ça ne me convient pas. Il est trop gentil pour finir avec une fille comme ça, il lui faut quelqu'un avec du caractère.

\- Rien de spécial, une conversation de filles, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

L'armure soupire, nous voyons au loin Edward, déjà en train d'engloutir son repas. Il s'installe à côté de nous mais je vois à son œil noir qu'il a eu une petite discussion avec l'autre fille.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire Lorène ? Me demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- A propos de quoi ? Si c'est pour le côté nu c'est sorti tout seul.

\- Tu sais que j'ai dû trouver une excuse pour laquelle tu m'as vu sans vêtement ?

\- T'as dit quoi ? Enchainai-je amusée.

\- Que j'étais blessé ou un truc dans le genre, du coup tu passes pour une personne bien alors que t'es juste une petite perverse qui m'a maté à la sortie de la douche.

\- En parlant de petit…

\- N'ose même pas finir ta phrase.

Son ton menaçant me rend directement le sourire, c'est qu'il finirait par m'amuser celui-là. Au final, je savais que Rose était curieuse de savoir comment j'avais eu l'occasion de le voir en tenue d'Adam.

\- Je vais retourner aider ceux qui ne sont plus en pause, nous informa Alphonse en se levant.

Il repart assez vite en direction du chantier, nous laissant Edward et moi seule, c'est l'occasion pour lui poser des questions existentielles.

\- Dis-moi Ed, Rose, c'est une amie-amie, ou une amie…plus qu'amie ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Mh…disons qu'elle a un faible pour l'un d'entre vous alors je voulais savoir si…je devais saboter ses plans ou pas.

Ma franchise semble le décontenancer, vu que cela ne le concerne pas, il n'y a pas vraiment de souci à ce que je lui divulgue mes intentions.

\- Pour le moment, on n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Même si Alphonse et moi voudrions avoir une petite amie ou quelque chose dans le genre, on a une quête avant tout. Ca passera au second plan. Donc en ce qui te concerne, fais ce que tu veux, vu que ça n'aura de toute façon aucune importance.

J'acquiesce ses paroles, il a raison, la quête de leur corps passe avant tout alors j'ai quartier libre pour briser tous ses rêves d'adolescentes.

Le soir venu, Rose nous indique un endroit où nous pouvons passer la nuit. Les travaux ont bien avancé, notamment grâce à l'alchimie des frères Elric. Par chance, ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire à moi, Rose ne reste pas plus longtemps et part, lançant au passage un regard à Alphonse qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Edward, épuisé, s'affale dans le canapé, retirant sa veste pour se retrouver en débardeur noir, dévoilant sa mécagreffe et une partie de sa musculature. Franchement, pourquoi elle n'a pas flashé sur lui plutôt ?

\- Fais chier…grogna-t-il.

Ah oui, peut-être pour ça. Edward Elric dans toute sa splendeur, si je n'étais pas là, je me demanderai même s'il ne se mettrait pas nu pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- On devrait se coucher tôt, demain on les aide à terminer de reconstruire leur église puis on se taille ailleurs.

Déjà ? Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder dans cette ville, aussi belle soit-elle. J'invite Edward à prendre sa douche en premier, je n'ai pas énormément travaillé aujourd'hui par rapport à lui donc il en a plus besoin que moi. Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain tandis que je visite les lieux, pour une ville détruite, ils ont des habitations plutôt mignonnes. Une petite cuisinière hors service, un canapé, dans l'autre pièce deux lits simples et des meubles en bois. La première question qui me vient c'est comment avoir du bois dans un endroit désertique mais ça doit paraître logique pour eux. Je termine le tour du mobilier quand Alphonse se poste devant moi.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait moi ? Je me rappelle pas avoir fait une connerie dans les dernières heures.

\- Euh, oui ?

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à parler aux filles.

Je manque de m'écrouler sur moi-même, quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Il est devenu malade ? Il veut apprendre à draguer une fille ? Je soupçonne Edward lui avoir parlé de ce que je lui ai dit. Comment je m'en tire moi maintenant ?

\- …Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, tu es une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A ce qu'il parait mais à force de me poser la question, je commence doucement à en douter.

\- Alors apprends-moi s'il te plait !

Sa demande est tellement mignonne et surprenante que je ne sais pas comment je dois m'y prendre. Je dois trouver un moyen de m'extirper de cette situation. Non pas que je suis contre l'idée de lui expliquer les rudiments de l'approche de cette créature qu'on appelle « fille » mais dans un moment pareil…Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, je m'excuse en filant à l'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Je suis surprise de voir un inconnu devant la porte, muni d'un bouquet de fleur avec une carte.

\- Bonsoir Alphonse Elric habite ici ?

L'armure est encore trop loin pour l'entendre, je hoche la tête en m'appropriant le bouquet, il est rempli de jolies roses rouges.

\- C'est un cadeau de mademoiselle Rose pour lui, je compte sur vous pour lui remettre en personne. Bonne soirée !

Il repart comme un courant d'air, les bruits de pas d'Alphonse se rapprochent dangereusement. Mon cerveau travaille à cent à l'heure, je retire la carte et l'écrabouille entre mes doigts avant de l'enfoncer dans ma poche. Je rentre à nouveau et referme la porte derrière moi.

\- C'est pour qui ?

Je prends une bonne bouffée d'air, tentant de faire appel à mes talents d'actrices.

\- C'est pour Edward, c'est de la part de Rose.

J'enchaîne avec un grand sourire avant de déposer les fleurs sur une commode avant de me tourner vers Alphonse.

\- J'accepte de t'apprendre à draguer.


	37. Chapter 37 : cercle rouge

La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps à l'est d'Amestris. J'observe tranquillement les roses rouges décorant désormais le salon de notre abri provisoire. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge me rappelle que dans à peine quelques heures, le soleil se lèvera et qu'il y a des chances que la journée soit courte.

\- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Tu risques d'être fatiguée demain.

Je sursaute vaguement à la voix d'Alphonse, il ne bouge tellement pas pendant la nuit que j'avais presque fini par croire qu'il s'était endormi. Non, je n'ai pas trop envie de dormir, ou plutôt, je n'y arrive pas. Rien avoir avec une quelconque prise de conscience à propos de tel ou tel phénomène ou que je m'en veuille d'avoir dit à Alphonse que les fleurs étaient pour Edward. Non, je crois que mon corps n'a pas spécialement besoin de sommeil. Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse, je suis tranquillement assise à la table du salon, les lumières sont éteintes mais je parviens à discerner l'armure dans les ombres.

\- Dis-moi, tu penses à quoi ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je mets un moment à assimiler sa question, pourtant simple. Soutenant mes joues à l'aide de mes mains, je dévie mon regard sur la pièce où dort l'ainé.

\- Pas grand-chose…pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai presque raconté tout notre passé à Ed et moi mais j'ai toujours l'impression ne pas en savoir beaucoup sur toi.

Je manque de laisser un petit rire s'échapper. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas énormément de chose à lui raconter, je suis quelqu'un de banal, comparé à eux.

\- Tu en sais assez comme ça je pense. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un dont le passé a été perturbé par de multiples drames, ça n'a changé qu'au début du mois de septembre.

Il marque un silence qui me déplait légèrement, j'ai tenté de dire ça sur le ton de la rigolade mais il est vrai qu'on ne pourra jamais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Tous les drames ont commencé quand tu nous as rencontrés…

Je relève brusquement la tête sous son ton triste inhabituel.

\- Eh mais…Al, c'est pas à cause de vous tout ça. Il ne faut pas perdre de vue que depuis le début, si Laetitia ne m'avait pas foutu dans vos affaires, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. S'il faut trouver un coupable, je la désigne sans problème.

Je crois que j'en ai finalement fini avec la rancœur que j'avais contre Edward, en ce qui concerne le fait qu'il ait activé le cercle de transmutation la première fois. Au final, j'ai fait la même chose avec la chimère, j'ai refusé de l'activer car Alphonse était impliqué dans le marché. Je vais finir par croire que ce type a de l'influence sur moi…

\- Je sais bien mais…tous les gens qui ont déjà souffert par notre quête, les Hughes, Nina, Michèle et June, toi aussi évidemment…

J'étouffe un bruyant soupir, me souvenant qu'Edward dormait à quelques mètres et ne connaissant pas sa réaction quand on le réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, je préférai reprendre une respiration plus discrète.

\- Mais au fond, n'est-ce pas ça, le prix à payer pour avancer ?

Je ne suis pas en train de justifier ma présence maintenant et le fait que je sois toujours en vie par la mort de mes amies mais au fond, même si ça me ferait chier de l'avouer, n'était-ce pas le seul moyen de survivre ?

\- Je ne sais pas…finit-il par avouer.

Moi non plus, Al. Le sommeil ne se décide toujours pas à venir titiller mon corps mais le ciel dehors est toujours aussi noir, ce qui a le don de me rassurer. Je m'adosse à ma chaise en étirant les bras, l'image de mes amies défile un moment dans mon esprit avant que je ne la balaie automatiquement. J'y songerai une fois que ma nouvelle mission ici sera terminée, il faut que je me débarrasse et que je débarrasse ce monde de Laetitia. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre mais je trouverai bien.

\- Au fait Al.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est qui que tu veux draguer ?

Je sens de là où je suis une soudaine panique qui le prend, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. C'est vraiment un gosse malgré son apparence, le contraste est magique.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Me demanda-t-il un peu précipitamment.

\- Bah, si je dois t'apprendre comment approcher une fille, ce serait bien de savoir quel genre.

Même si au fond, j'avoue poser la question juste pour savoir s'il s'agit de Rose ou bien d'une fille que je ne connais pas. Au bout de quelques minutes et ayant deviné qu'il était trop gêné pour me répondre, j'abandonne ma question et me saisit d'un bouquin transporté dans la valise d'Edward. Il porte des insignes que je ne comprends pas mais je l'ouvre quand même, le feuilletant par endroit. Encore un ouvrage sur l'alchimie, pourtant, je pensais qu'Edward était un alchimiste complet, capable de tout et n'importe quoi – excepté de la transmutation humaine cela va de soi. Je me souviens ensuite que dans mes précédentes recherches, les descriptions parlaient d'un certain niveau d'alchimie. J'imagine donc que pour pouvoir se servir d'un tel pouvoir, il faut avoir un sacré niveau de connaissance dans les matières premières. Quand Laetitia a-t-elle eu le temps d'apprendre tout ça ?

\- Tu t'intéresses à l'alchimie maintenant ?

\- Pas plus qu'avant…je comprends juste un peu plus d'éléments, je cherche surtout à comprendre ce dont Laetitia est capable pour pouvoir l'affronter.

\- Tu comptes l'affronter ? Mais je pensais qu'elle était protégée par les homonculus.

\- Moi je pense que les homonculus n'en ont rien à faire d'elle, il suffit de voir comment Envy la considère. Quand bien même j'arriverai à l'affronter sans eux, je ne sais même pas si je serai assez douée pour lui faire face. Il faut dire que je ne me suis presque jamais servie de l'alchimie.

\- On pourrait t'apprendre, me proposa-t-il spontanément.

Je refuse d'une traite, sans réfléchir.

\- Si je dois me battre, je le ferai avec les moyens de mon monde et non du vôtre.

Une idée m'effleure l'esprit mais je tâche ne la laisser dans un coin de ma tête, le seul moyen d'arrêter les desseins de cette fille serait de s'en débarrasser définitivement mais si même Edward était contre cette idée, serai-je capable de prendre l'initiative ? Il est bien trop tôt pour y penser.

* * *

Le soleil pointe son nez à l'horizon, je n'ai finalement pas dormi. Aux quelques rayons transperçant les fenêtres et inondant le salon de lumière, Alphonse se lève dans un grand bruit de ferraille.

\- Les ouvriers vont bientôt se lever pour reprendre les constructions, il faut aller réveiller Edward.

\- Tu veux que j'aille le réveiller pendant que tu les rejoins ? Proposai-je en me levant à mon tour.

L'armure accepte ma proposition et sort de l'habitation sans un mot. Je me dirige lentement vers la chambre dans laquelle je peux déjà percevoir la respiration d'Edward. Il se pelotonne à sa couverture comme un enfant qui a froid, c'est trop mignon. Je contourne le lit pour finalement m'asseoir à côté de lui, l'idée sadique de le réveiller par la force me titille mais je ne peux le faire devant son visage endormi.

\- Alphonse…gémit-il dans un soupir.

Mes doigts glissent le long de son visage, effleurant ses joues bronzées. Soudain, sa main de chair vient s'emparer de la mienne en la serrant fort, tellement fort que ma peau devient blanche avant de virer au mauve. Il appelle une nouvelle fois son petit frère dans son sommeil, j'ai la gorge nouée et je commence sérieusement à avoir mal. Pourtant, je ne me résous pas à m'éloigner, s'il pouvait, l'espace d'un moment, avoir l'impression de pouvoir toucher son frangin, je ne vois pas de quel droit je lui retirerai ce moment. Je me mords donc la lèvre inférieure en contrepartie pour répartir la douleur.

Au bout d'un moment qui m'a paru des heures, la pression sur mes doigts diminue et Edward ouvre lentement ses yeux, dévoilant ses orbes dorés. Je récupère les sensations au bout de mes mains et plie mes membres pour évacuer la douleur.

\- Mh…

\- Edward, il va falloir te lever, il fait jour. Murmurai-je en brisant tout contact avec lui.

Ses yeux remontent vers les miens, il m'observe un instant, comme s'il devait se rappeler qui j'étais avant de se redresser.

\- Ah…ouais, Alphonse est déjà parti ?

Je lui indique que oui d'un signe de la tête. Voyant qu'il est désormais bien réveillé, je me permets d'ouvrir les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une lumière aveuglante. La journée s'annonce chaude aujourd'hui, ça va faire du bien après le temps frai de Central. Contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre, j'entends chaque mouvement d'Edward dans mon dos, il faut dire que sa mécagreffe à la jambe ne lui permet pas d'être discret. Le cliquetis du métal résonne à chacun de ses pas sur le paquet, il s'arrête finalement au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Ton lit n'a pas bougé, constata-t-il. Tu n'as pas dormi ici cette nuit ?

Je me retourne vers lui, haussant des épaules comme si c'était normal.

\- Je n'avais pas très sommeil et puis, Alphonse est d'une bonne compagnie.

Je le laisse partir en direction de la salle de bain pour s'habiller, j'ai finalement pris l'habitude de le voir en tenue de nuit – bien contente qu'il ne dorme pas totalement nu. De retour dans le salon, je m'atèle à faire fonctionner la machine à café, ne comprenant pas tout de suite qu'il ne suffit pas de presser un simple bouton pour l'allumer. Décidément, je ne me ferai jamais à la technologie d'ici, tout est tellement plus simple dans l'autre monde.

\- Toujours aussi peu douée, railla une voix dans mon dos.

\- C'est ça, au fait, où va-t-on aller après Liore ?

\- Techniquement, je devrai retourner à Central pour faire mon rapport à Mustang mais il parait qu'il y a un alchimiste dans la région que je devrai passer voir. Ce sont les ouvriers qui m'en ont parlé.

Une nouvelle piste donc, elle arrive à point nommé. De mon côté, j'aimerai bien savoir où se trouve Laetitia, histoire de garder mes distances avec elle avant de lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.

Après quelques jurons et une reprise de self-control, je parviens à servir une tasse de café à Edward installé à table. Il jette brièvement un coup d'œil aux fleurs placées au centre de celle-ci.

\- C'est Rose qui me l'a offert c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il naturellement.

Dans une once de culpabilité, je voulais lui dire la vérité mais en fin de compte, je préfère qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche que de la mienne.

\- Ouep, enfin je crois, le mec qui l'a apporté avait l'air un peu perdu.

Edward n'a pas l'air si emballé que ça, j'imagine que quelqu'un comme le Fullmétal doit en recevoir des centaines comme ça. Il avale le contenu de sa tasse d'une traite avant d'enfiler sa veste et s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Je le suis jusque dehors où nous nous séparons, je ne serai d'aucune utilité sur un chantier et si on venait à croiser Rose, je me retrouverai dans une mauvaise situation. Autant prendre du temps pour repérer les lieux, je ne suis pas sûre de revenir ici un jour.

Plus je m'enfonce dans ce qu'il reste de rue, plus je m'aperçois que les dégâts de l'armée sont colossaux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce sont aux habitants à reconstruire la ville et non à l'état, ce serait plus logique que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte. Ce que je vois ensuite ressemble plus à des ruines que ce qui fut jadis une église. La structure s'est complètement effondrée pour ne laisser que des tas de pierres par-ci par-là. Quelques enfants jouent au loin, je me décide à les rejoindre pour voir leurs petites têtes.

\- Regardez y a une madame ! S'exclama un des enfants en me pointant du doigt.

\- Madame ? Je ne suis même pas encore majeur ! Protestai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il y a quatre enfants, trois garçons et une petite fille, tous ont la peau bronzée, me rappelant cet Ishval. Il faut dire que sous ce soleil de plomb, difficile de garder une peau totalement blanche. Ils ont tous les cheveux foncés et les yeux bruns, j'imagine qu'ils font partie de la même famille.

\- Bah t'es quand même vieille. En plus, tu ressembles à l'autre madame pas belle qui fait peur.

Je me prépare à l'injurier de tous les noms quand je réfléchis à ce qu'il me dit, une madame pas belle qui me ressemble ? Donc, je ne suis pas belle, merci la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

\- Qui c'est ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant sur un des gros rochers.

La petite fille s'approche lentement de moi et monte pour s'installer à côté de moi, m'observant de ses grands yeux.

\- Elle est venue pour nous faire peur, elle a frappé dans ses mains et a fait des éclairs. Madame Rose nous a dit qu'elle était une bonne personne mais elle fait vraiment peur.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est une alchimiste ?

Elle hoche la tête et ses présumés frères surenchérissent sur le sentiment de peur qu'elle leur incombe. Pourtant, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas peur de moi, malgré ma dite ressemblance avec elle.

\- Vous savez où elle habite cette madame ?

\- Tu veux qu'on te montre ?

J'accepte avec joie, un peu d'action me fera le plus grand bien. Les deux plus grands s'avancent comme chef de rang et nous demandent de les suivre, nous traversons tous les débris de l'église, nous enfonçant dans une nouvelle rue déserte.

\- Il n'y a personne dans cette partie de la ville ?

\- Non ! Me répondit vivement l'un des aînés, c'est là où sont venus les méchants la dernière fois alors les grands nous ont dit de toujours rester dans la partie en construction.

J'imagine que le nombre de personnes mortes dans ce conflit a laisser un grand manque dans Liore, ce qui expliquerait qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de s'étendre aussi loin. Combien de perte ont-ils subi ? J'ai à peine le temps de me poser la question que les chefs nous interdisent d'aller plus loin, ils m'indiquent un abri plus loin.

\- C'est là-bas ! Mais si tu t'approches trop, elle risque de te voir et tu pourrais être prise dans ses éclairs !

Est-ce…une mise en garde ? Soit, je n'ai pas peur de l'alchimie, j'arbore un sourire hautain en leur assurant que je n'ai pas aussi peur qu'eux et que je vais y aller. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais folle mais ne m'empêchent pas de continuer.

\- Si tu ne reviens pas d'ici vingt minutes on appelle madame rose ! Cria la petite brune.

Je lui fais un signe de la main en retour. Vingt minutes ? C'est largement suffisant pour voir ce qui se trame par là. Malgré mon assurance, une légère boule me tient au ventre, la peur de l'inconnu probablement. Au bout de quelques mètres, je ne perçois plus leurs appels mais je sais qu'ils n'ont pas bougé, attendant probablement mon retour. L'abri qu'ils redoutent tant est une maison à moitié détruite, il en reste quelques fondations mais l'avant s'est effondré. Je le contourne avant d'entrer plus franchement à l'intérieur, éclairé par les trous dans les murs. La poussière m'empêche de savoir dans quelle pièce je me situe, je devine que les bois barrant le passage devaient être les restes d'une table, peut-être un salon. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit habitée par qui que ce soit, notamment par le manque de trace dans les parages mais quelques détails me troublent.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? Tentai-je légèrement tendue.

…Aucune réponse, visiblement, je m'approche d'un coin plus sombre où une forme se détache, celle d'un bouquin enseveli sous les débris. Je m'en saisis doucement, m'accroupissant dans le coin pour y retirer toute la poussière. La personne vivant ici l'a probablement oublié. Je balaie les derniers gravas d'un coup de manche et lis les inscriptions de la première couverture. C'est un livre sur l'alchimie et plus précisément sur les chimères, je le sais, je l'ai lu i peine quelques jours.

\- Il est plutôt intéressant tu ne trouves pas ?

Je me relève brusquement, me tournant en direction de mon interlocuteur. J'aurai largement préféré voir Rose.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

Des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, un corps fin et élancé mais un air qui me donne envie de lui vomir dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, tu devrais être en train de jouer les supers héros à Central, répliquai-je essayant de cacher ma surprise.

\- Bah…ça devenait cruellement ennuyeux et les gens ici avaient besoin de mon aide pour reconstruire la ville vois-tu.

Quelle bonté sur patte cette fille. Loin d'avoir l'envie d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle, j'entreprends de sortir, rapidement coincée par Laetitia, barrant mon chemin.

\- Tu veux déjà me quitter ? Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter la dernière fois. D'ailleurs, où est la chimère, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir la dernière fois, elle a fait des progrès ?

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : qu'elle a vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à l'état de feu cette chimère ou qu'elle me parle comme si j'étais sa pote.

\- Brûle en enfer, catin. Grognai-je en la poussant d'un bref geste.

\- Que de vilaines paroles sorties de ta bouche. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tant de violence, tu m'expliques ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ?

\- Je pensais que ton cher et tendre Envy t'aurait raconté avec quelle joie il avait détruit ton « œuvre ».

\- Elles sont mortes ?! S'écria-t-elle presque choquée.

Je serre les poings, réprimant la forte envie de lancer le bouquin que j'ai entre les mains. Je ne suis pas capable de l'affronter maintenant.

\- Quelle pourriture celui-là, il ne m'a rien dit ! Moi qui avais passé tellement de temps à préparer ce plan…quel dommage. M'enfin, celui d'origine est toujours d'attaque, je pense pouvoir me trouver un bon petit comité d'alchimiste capable de m'aider !

…elle est sérieuse là ? Je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter, j'enjambe le tas de bois pour parvenir à l'entrée de la maison.

\- Une minute papillon.

Un claquement retentit. Soudain, un mur épais recouvre l'entrée, ne me laissant aucune sortie utilisable, plongeant une partie de la pièce dans l'obscurité. Alors j'avais raison, elle est capable de se servir de l'alchimie.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'associer à moi ? Tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester dans ce monde maintenant que Michèle et June sont mortes.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir…tu m'as foutue dans cette galère, tu as tué mes deux amies et forcée à venir dans un monde que je ne connais pas. Tu te demandes encore pourquoi je ne veux pas être assimilée à une merde comme toi ?

Laetitia fait mine d'être vexée par mes paroles, je cherche du regard un moyen de sortir d'ici. De toute façon, si je n'arrive pas à partir, les gamins iront bien chercher Rose pour interrompre notre conversation.

\- Tu es blessante…alors tu préfères errer le temps qu'Edward et sa boite de conserve trouve un moyen de récupérer leurs corps ?

\- Traite une fois de plus Alphonse de boite de conserve et tu vas voir à qui tu as affaire.

Son visage s'illumine d'un petit sourire.

\- Justement, j'aimerai bien voir ça, un combat d'alchimie, ça ne se refuse pas.

\- Hors de question que j'utilise l'alchimie, ce serait contre nature aux règles de notre monde.

Mes paroles ont l'air de la réjouir, elle frappe de nouveau dans ses mains et en dépose une sur le mur derrière elle. Une lumière bleue jailli et projette des gravas que j'esquive approximativement en me décalant par réflexe.

\- Allez, ce serait amusant.

Toujours bornée à refuser de céder à sa provocation, je me glisse doucement en direction de la fenêtre. Laetitia ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et referme la dernière issue à l'aide d'une transmutation. L'abri est désormais totalement envahi par les ténèbres, je ne la discerne même plus dans le noir.

\- Bats-toi.

Je tâche de ne pas bouger pour ne pas lui donner ma position, pensant qu'elle ne peut pas non plus me voir. Je l'entends frapper une nouvelle fois dans ses mains quand une lourde masse atteint mon ventre, me forçant à tomber au sol sous la douleur. Je réprime des grognements en me plaquant une main sur la bouche. Je prie pour que les enfants soient déjà partis depuis un moment.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur du noir.

Un claquement de plus, je m'empresse de courir à l'autre bout de la pièce, trébuchant sur le tas de bois et finissant lâchement sur le sol. Des bruits de pas arrivent à ma hauteur, elle m'assène quelques coups de pieds à l'aveugle, touchant mes bras, mes jambes et une fois mon visage. Je me redresse difficilement, si je ne bouge pas, je crains ne finir mes jours dans cet endroit glauque.

\- Toujours pas décidée ? Murmura-t-elle apparemment accroupie à la hauteur, je pourrai rester comme ça toute la journée.

D'une main, elle agrippe mes cheveux et les tire vers elle avant de s'amuser à me faire valser dans une direction inconnue. Un léger goût de fer s'empare de ma bouche, mes membres souffrent mais je n'ai aucun moyen de me repérer dans cette pénombre. Cette fois-ci, je crains que personne ne vienne à mon secours. Soudain, quelque chose m'attrape violement le cou et me force à me remettre sur mes genoux, je sens un souffle me chatouiller le visage, une respiration rapide trahissant son état d'essoufflement. L'alchimie l'a vidée de ses forces.

\- Je t'ai laissée une chance, je te propose une dernière fois, tu m'aides ou pas ?

Une grande chaleur se propage dans tout mon corps, je sais que ma réponse va avoir un impact sur mon avenir proche. Serrant les dents sous la pression exercée sur mon coup, je joins une fois mes mains ensembles. Je peux percevoir malgré l'obscurité un léger mouvement de recul de sa part.

\- Madame ? S'éleva une voix de l'autre côté de ces murs.

Je tourne la tête en direction du bruit, je pense que Laetitia aussi. C'est la petite fille qui est venue s'assurer que tout allait bien, j'aimerai bien lui crier de partir au plus vite mais ma gorge est nouée par cette odeur de sang permanente.

\- Tu as ramené tes petits amis à ce que je vois.

Laetitia me lâche finalement le cou, ses pas se dirigent vers les appels. Elle frappe une fois dans ses mains et détruit le pan du mur dans une brève transmutation. Eblouie dans un premier temps par la lumière, je remarque ensuite qu'elle est accompagnée du plus petit de ses frères. Ils se mettent à trembler en regardant la grande blonde.

\- C'est la madame méchante…

\- « Madame méchante » ? Après ce que j'ai fait pour votre village ?

Ils s'en foutent que tu aies réparé telle ou telle maison, les enfants ressentent toujours les choses plus intensément que les adultes. Elle s'abaisse à leur hauteur tandis qu'ils ne bougent pas, visiblement trop impressionnés.

\- Dîtes-moi les petits, vous savez ce que c'est une chimère ?

Je tressaillie à sa question, elle ne va pas oser…Je tente de me redresser mais la douleur des derniers coups me cloue au sol, je ne peux qu'être spectatrice de la terreur qu'elle inflige à ses pauvres gosses.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Un claquement. Sans réfléchir, je joins mes mains en une seconde et les écarte dans la longueur de mes épaules. Un cercle de transmutation se trace sous mon corps et une lumière rougeâtre en jaillit. Je prends légèrement peur à la vue des éclairs rouges mais je tiens bon, le regard fixant Laetitia. Une masse de terre sort du sol et la projette en arrière, sous l'œil surpris des enfants. Les éclairs ne s'arrêtent pas, sûrement parce que je garde la même position que lors de mes dernières transmutations. Des bras de sable surgissent de nulle part et lui agrippent les chevilles, ils la trainent sur plusieurs mètres. Laetitia crie, hurle, supplie presque que je cesse de la torturer mais je vais la sourde oreille à ses complaintes.

Prise d'une bonne dose d'adrénaline, je me relève et traine jusqu'à elle, les bras toujours écartés. Le cercle de transmutation suit mes pieds et de plus grands éclairs rouges en ressortent.

\- Arrête ça ! S'époumona-t-elle les larmes perlant au bout de ses yeux.

Je suis prise d'un sentiment de fierté inégalable, la voir s'agiter dans tous les sens à la recherche de la moindre aide est si jouissif…Les bras de sable lui ont entravé les poignets, l'empêchant de se pratiquer la moindre alchimie.

\- Qui a le dessus sur qui, maintenant ?

Je m'avance une nouvelle fois, son corps entre en contact avec mon cercle de transmutation, ce qui a pour effet de l'intensifier encore plus. Je me sens perdre son contrôle mais je tâche de rester concentrée, j'ai la chance de me débarrasser d'elle une fois et il ne faut pas que je la loupe.

\- Ne me tue pas, tu le regretterais ! Cria-t-elle désespérée.

Ses yeux bleus écarquillés d'horreur fixent les miens, heureux du résultat.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je regretterai ?

Les débris autour de nous se mettent à bouger, à s'effondrer sur eux-mêmes, les enfants courent en criant pour trouver de l'aide.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Michèle et June !

Hein ? Elle est en train de se foutre de moi là ? Je baisse à sa hauteur, un mince filet de sang coulant de ma bouche, j'arrive au bout de mes forces. Par crainte de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour lui tirer les vers du nez, je ramène mes bras en face de moi et les dépose sur le visage de Laetitia. Cela semble agir comme une simple transmutation et je plonge davantage mes yeux dans les siens. Un mince voile brouille ma vue, comme les autres fois où la vérité tentait de me faire passer des messages. J'entends toujours les gravas tomber et s'écrouler aux alentours mais ce que je vois n'a rien avoir avec ce qui se passe derrière nous. Je revois brièvement le visage de Michèle et June, les téléphones, ceux déposés au coin de cette table. Elles sortent de la pièce, ignorant Laetitia, elle s'énerve, frappe les murs où sont inscrits les différents symboles de la transmutation de chimère.

La communication s'arrête là car des hurlements provenant de l'extérieur m'empêchent de me concentrer. Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps mais le cercle de disparait pas, je suis épuisée par l'alchimie et incapable de reprendre le contrôle de ce que je venais de faire. J'ai à peine le temps de regarder au dessus de nos têtes pour apercevoir le toit sur le point de s'effondrer. Par réflexe, je place mes dernières forces à mettre mes mains pour protéger ma tête mais ce sera inutile.

Soudain, une lumière bleue jailli de dehors et envahissent la pièce, se mélangeant au cercle rouge. La fondation s'écroule à quelques mètres, déviant la trajectoire des pierres pour éviter qu'elles ne s'écrasent sur nos crânes. Mes membres sont toujours traversés par cette énergie incontrôlable et continuent de se vider de leur vitalité. Une force surhumaine enserre tout mon corps et me tire en arrière, me séparant de Laetitia. Le cercle disparait, les éclairs aussi, progressivement, la douleur du précédent combat refait surface et les bras qui m'entourent appuient vivement sur les zones sensibles.

\- Eh réponds !

Mh ? Le voile s'efface entièrement, j'aperçois un long tissu rouge sur le sol, je devine donc la présence d'Edward dans mon dos.

\- Ca va…gémis-je en mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! S'énerva Rose en marchant au beau milieu des gravas.

Je relève la tête pour entrapercevoir Laetitia, toujours assise, dos au dernier mur restant. Elle me regarde, choquée, le souffle coupé et j'imagine aussi vidée que moi.

\- Laetitia qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! S'écria Edward d'une voix hargneuse et froide.

Elle ne réplique pas, elle semble avoir perdu toute notion de répartie. Elle se relève difficilement en s'accrochant aux pierres, prête à prendre la fuite.

\- Hey mais c'est toi qui es venue nous aider l'autre jour ! S'exclama Rose en la regardant de plus près. Lorène on peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as attaqué et détruit cette maison ?

Je ne suis pas d'attaque pour lui répondre, je ne saurai que lui cracher à la figure à cette fille naïve.

\- Rose, cette fille est une dangereuse alchimiste capable de faire n'importe quoi.

La jeune brune place ses mains au niveau de ses hanches, apparemment peu enclin à fermer sa gueule.

\- En attendant, y en a une qui a détruit la ville et l'autre qui nous a aidée !

\- Arrête de parler d'elle comme une ennemie, c'est notre amie ! Intervint finalement Alphonse que je n'avais pas vu jusqu'à présent.

Sa remarque fait taire Rose mais je n'ai pas les forces nécessaires pour m'en réjouir. Pendant cette brève altercation, Laetitia a profité du chahut pour se faire la malle. Bah, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin vu son état. Fatiguée par tout ce qui venait de se produire, je finis par m'endormir dans les bras d'Edward, rassurée d'avoir finalement survécu.

* * *

Doucement, les sensations me reviennent, un fin drap recouvre mon corps des pieds jusqu'aux épaules. Je ne porte qu'un débardeur et un short de nuit – et j'ai mes sous-vêtements si je dois vraiment le préciser. Quelques bandages et autres pansements cachent mes récentes blessures, beaucoup plus supportables que précédemment. J'ouvre lentement les paupières, m'habituant difficilement à la lumière du spot au plafond. Je comprends que le soir est sur le point de tomber, il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour récupérer du matin.

Réprimant un juron en me redressant, je remarque que la pièce est vide, je dois me trouver dans la chambre de la petite habitation. La porte s'ouvre, je sursaute légèrement, trouillarde que je suis.

\- Ah c'est bon t'es réveillée.

Je reconnais sans mal la voix d'Edward et le bruit des pas de l'armure, ils doivent sûrement avoir terminé leur boulot.

\- La prochaine fois, attends-nous pour t'amuser.

Un petit sourire se dresse sur mes lèvres, c'était dangereux et très con de ma part, j'aurai simplement pu les prévenir avant de suivre ces enfants. Cependant, si je n'y avais pas été seule, je n'aurai peut-être pas su ce que je voulais. Une sensation de joie immense m'envahit, je me remémore tout ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Laetitia. J'ai gagné.

\- On repart dès demain, annonçai-je.

\- Et tes blessures ? S'inquiéta Alphonse.

\- Ce ne sera pas un souci et puis, tu seras là pour me protéger, non ?

D'abord surpris, il opine du casque. J'apprends par la suite qu'ils ont une nouvelle piste dans une ville à l'autre bout du désert – me rassurant que cette fois, on n'aurait pas l'obligation de le traverser à pied. Il parait qu'une pierre philosophale fait l'œuvre d'une exposition dans un musée et qu'ils veulent absolument voir ce qu'il en est. Demain se voudra sûrement tout aussi mouvementé qu'aujourd'hui mais désormais, je sais que je suis plus puissante que cette fille.


	38. Chapter 38 : Attirances

\- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas des informations sur l'exposition sur la pierre rouge ? Demandai-je en battant des cils.

Cinq jours…cinq jours ont passé depuis notre dernière altercation avec Laetitia. Elle a finalement disparu assez vite de Liore pour que nous ne puissions pas la retrouver. Nous n'avons pas tardé à quitter les lieux nous non plus. Malgré mes blessures, j'ai bien insisté pur repartir au plus à la recherche d'un moyen pour rendre leur corps à Ed et Al. Nous avons voyagé en taxi puis en train pour finalement finir dans une petite ville ressemblant légèrement à Central mais en plus petit.

Durant ces quelques jours de repos, j'ai pu apprendre quelques trucs de fille à Alphonse, du moins, ce que je pensais être utile. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit qui il souhaitait séduire mais je finirai bien par l'apprendre. Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes arrivés dans cet endroit mais que nous n'avons aucune information concernant cette soirée consacrée à la pierre philosophale. La gendarmerie du coin refuse de nous dire quoique ce soit sous prétexte que nous sommes des enfants. Nous avons donc convenu de nous séparer pour demander à tous les habitants pour ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Non désolée ma petite dame, me répondit gentiment un vieillard.

Je soupire, retour à la case départ, je me demande comment font ces gens dans les rues quand ils doivent nous inviter à répondre à leurs sondages. Je suis presque mortifiée à chaque fois que j'approche quelqu'un, comme si j'avais peur qu'il me sorte une arme et me la foute sur la tempe ! J'aurai peut-être dû insister pour faire tout ça avec Alphonse, il a au moins le don de me rassurer rien qu'avec sa présence.

Bon, au moins les frères Elric m'ont laissé m'occuper du marché pour rester dans une zone bondée, je peux pas me plaindre de tout. Alors que je râle sur mon incapacité à arrêter les gens dans la rue, je remarque au loin un jeune homme plutôt mignon en pleine conversation avec un marchand. Il est assez grand, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Je n'ai interrogé que des vieilles personnes – pour ma décharge, elles ont l'air plus sympathiques que les autres – mais j'irai bien tâter un peu de jeune. Au moment où je comptais m'avancer, la peur m'agrippe le ventre. J'avais oublié, je suis une tapette.

\- Bon sang, comment je peux me considérer comme le précepteur en relation fille-garçon d'Alphonse si je ne suis même pas capable d'appliquer mes propres leçons ?

_« Règle numéro un : laisser sa timidité au placard. Je te dis moi, le plus important, c'est de faire le premier pas, la plupart des filles adorent ça. Si ça se trouve, celle que tu convoites te regarde depuis un moment mais attends juste que tu te magnes la carcasse ! »_

Je prends une grande inspiration et fend la foule jusqu'au marchand de fruit et légume. Sur le passage, je subtile une broche argentée à un autre – n'ayant apparemment rien remarqué – et la passe dans mes cheveux. L'important c'est la première impression !

\- Excusez-moi…mh…euh…

Le jeune homme entend mon appel mais ne se retourne que très peu, continuant à bavasser avec le marchand.

_« - Et qu'est-ce que je fais si elle ne me remarque pas ?_

_\- Mh…crois-moi, si c'est bien une fille, elle t'a bien remarqué, donc soit tu l'intéresses pas, soit elle attend que insiste._

_\- Comment je peux savoir ? _

_\- Le feeling Al, le feeling ! »_

Feeling à la con oui, je sens rien du tout là. J'abandonne, si je suis incapable de suivre mes propres conseils, autant ne pas perdre mon temps et demander directement au marchand s'il sait quelque chose.

\- Pardon monsieur mais est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose sur l'exposition qui a lieu dans votre ville ?

L'homme me dévisage un moment, visiblement, lui non plus n'est pas au courant. Je vais finir par douter qu'il se passe réellement quelque chose par ici.

\- Vous parlez de la pierre rouge qui a été découverte ? S'élève une voix grave à côté de moi.

Je frissonne légèrement, c'est qu'il a une voix sensuelle ce garçon ! Mon cœur s'accélère quand je me rends compte qu'il est totalement concentré sur moi, je peux enfin l'admirer de là où je suis.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu lui dis, gamin. Le prévint le marchand en le foudroyant du regard.

Il hausse les épaules avant de m'observer, un doux sourire ornant son visage.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème à aider une jeune fille dans le besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avant tout, nous devrions aller dans un coin plus reculé pour en parler.

J'hésite un moment, Edward m'a formellement interdit de quitter le marché tant qu'il n'était pas venu me chercher. Pourtant, si j'ai bien compris, les gens n'ont pas l'air d'accord de nous informer sur cette cérémonie, c'est peut-être ma seule chance…Oh et puis merde, s'il est beau en plus, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre et je vais le suivre.

\- Vous ne devriez pas poser des questions aussi indiscrètes dans une telle ville.

\- Si les gens s'évertuaient à vous répondre, peut-être que je n'aurai pas à les interroger…

Il m'attire jusqu'une rue parallèle, en dehors du marché. Elle est très peu fréquentée mais reste à la vue de n'importe qui, ce qui me rassure en partie. Je lève ma tête vers la sienne, il a un visage plutôt fin et de jolies lèvres. Décidément, la nature semble l'avoir gâté.

\- Alors, vous pouvez m'informer ? Demandai-je en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire.

\- Il me semble que la cérémonie se déroulera demain soir, dans un lieu intimiste mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi un tel joyau vous intéresse ?

En réalité, ce n'est pas la pierre qui nous intéresse mais qui est assez fou pour en exposer une, dans l'hypothèse où ce n'est pas une fausse.

\- Oh, la jeunesse éternelle, tout ce tralala…

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'une jeune fille comme vous ne s'en intéresse que pour la vie éternelle. Non, vous ne ressemblez pas à toutes ces filles.

Le regard intense qu'il m'envoie me fait rougir, c'est qu'il sait parler aux filles celui-là ! Je devrai peut-être le présenter à Alphonse.

\- Dans ce cas, mes raisons vous seront totalement inconnues, cela ne change pas grand-chose de toute façon !

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprête à répliquer, j'entends des voix criant mon prénom. On dirait qu'Edward et Alphonse aient terminé leur recherche de leur côté.

\- Je dois y aller, on m'appelle. Au fait, je peux savoir votre prénom ?

\- Alexandre.

Je lui fais un bref signe de la main avant de me replonger dans le marché, cherchant à l'aveugle les voix des mes compagnons. Au final, j'aurai obtenu ce que je voulais, il y a bien une cérémonie dans le coin. Alors que je regarde à droite et à gauche, une main agrippe mon poignet.

\- Hey petit voleuse, c'est ma broche que tu portes là !

Eh merde. Je tire d'un coup sec pour récupérer mon poignet et me mets à courir, il crie aux passants de m'arrêter mais aucun d'eux ne tente quoi que ce soit. Par chance, je croise sur ma route Edward et Alphonse et, continuant à cavaler pour ma vie, leur gueule de me suivre.

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons dans la même chambre que ce matin, dans une auberge pour étranger – qui a bien évidemment refusé de nous dire quoique ce soit sur la petite soirée. Nous avons réussi à semer ce marchand, du coup, je considère que je mérite cette jolie broche !

\- La prochaine fois si tu pouvais éviter de voler un mec, ça nous arrangerait, grogna Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

La chambre est plus petite que les autres, il n'y a qu'un lit double au milieu de la pièce, ce qui nous force à dormir ensemble Ed et moi en présence d'Alphonse. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est assez troublant.

\- Ca va…c'est pas si grave quand on sait que moi au moins, j'ai pas chômé.

\- Les habitants de cette ville sont si méfiants des étrangers, dit l'armure. Impossible de demander quoi que ce soit.

\- J'avoue…m'enfin, on a juste que demain soir pour savoir où se déroule leur petite fête, d'après Chris, ça se passerait dans un endroit reculé.

\- « D'après Chris » ? Répéta Alphonse en relevant la tête. C'est qui ?

Rien que de prononcer son prénom me renvoie l'image de son joli visage et de sa voix grave et douce à la fois. Quel beau gosse alors.

\- Le putain de beau garçon qui m'a gentiment donné les informations, pardi !

Edward soupira bruyamment en croisant les bras.

\- T'attardes pas trop sur ce genre de mec, on restera pas éternellement dans cette ville.

Je hausse les épaules, il croit vraiment que je ne suis pas au courant de tout ça ?

\- Tu as cru que j'étais devenue amnésique ? Bien sûr que je le sais mais ça va pas m'empêcher de m'amuser un peu. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je me trouve quelqu'un dans ce monde, ça serait tellement contre nature.

Edward approuve mes paroles d'un hochement de tête, Alphonse reste bien étrangement silencieux. J'écourte la conversation en décidant de prendre une douche, la course m'a fait transpirer et de toute façon, on ne va sûrement pas sortir ce soir après mon acte de banditisme. Je m'engouffre dans la petite salle de bain avant de fermer tous les volets et de me déshabiller. Je me regarde vaguement dans le miroir, je crois avoir perdu un peu de poids depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Il faut dire, même si je m'entretenais chez moi, je n'avais pas l'habitude de sillonner le pays en courant à droite et à gauche.

L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou, pourtant, je tâche de garder la tête froide. Ma récente rencontre avec Laetitia m'a fait me rendre compte de pas mal de chose. Je n'ai parlé ni à Edward ni à Alphonse de ce que j'ai vu concernant la chimère. Je dois bien avouer que je suis moi-même dubitative. Certes, s'il ne s'agissait pas de mes amies, c'est une très bonne nouvelle, ça veut dire qu'elles sont toujours dans l'autre monde, saines et sauves. Par contre, je n'ai pas rêvé, cette créature parlait, cela veut donc dire qu'il y a réellement eu une transmutation pour la créer et ce, à partir d'au moins un humain. Même si je n'ai pas contribué à la mort de mes amies, j'ai probablement contribué à celle d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

Il y a également un autre point que je n'arrive pas à éclaircir. La transmutation que j'ai provoquée face à elle…je ne sais pas, d'habitude, quand Edward se sert de l'alchimie, il y a cette aura bleue fascinante. Cette fois, elle était rouge et plutôt flippante, je doute que je me sois servie de la même énergie que lui mais j'en ignore totalement la raison.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sors de la cabine et tâche de mettre mon débardeur et mon short malgré les quelques fraîches cicatrices. J'ai hâte de récupérer de ce combat, histoire de pouvoir dormir tranquille sans chercher toutes les dix minutes une position qui n'appuie pas dessus.

\- Fini ! M'exclamai-je en regardant Edward. Tu peux y aller !

\- J'espère que t'as pas vidé toute l'eau chaude, cette fois.

Il me fixe d'un œil menaçant, auquel je réponds d'un geste vulgaire. La prochaine fois, je laisserai couler l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se taper l'eau glacée. Mh ? On dirait qu'Alphonse est sorti, je me demande bien où il a pu aller. Toujours est-il que je me retrouve seule à seule avec Edward, pour une fois.

\- Ah au fait, j'avais pas eu vraiment l'occasion de te le demander mais tu te rappelles du bouquet de fleurs ?

Les fleurs ? Je tente de me souvenir. Ah oui ! Il parle probablement du bouquet que Rose avait envoyé à l'attention d'Alphonse. Je hoche la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Rose m'a assuré qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout envoyé pour moi, c'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il me dit ça d'un air suspect. Bah quoi, c'était pas si évident que je lui ai menti ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire sadiquement, imaginant la tête de Rose quand il lui a fait remarquer.

\- Ah vraiment ? Dis-je innocemment. On dirait que je suis trompée.

\- C'était pour qui ?

Continuant d'essuyer mes cheveux dans mon épaisse serviette, je m'installe dans le canapé à côté de lui, nullement impressionnée.

\- C'était pour Alphonse.

Edward a l'air encore plus surpris, quoi, il est jaloux de son frère ? Je n'espère pas, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour lui, Ed mérite une bien meilleure personne que cette meuf.

\- Genre, sérieux ? Rose l'aime bien ?

Je hausse les épaules, en vrai, je m'en fiche totalement. Elle l'aura pas tant que je suis dans le coin.

\- Eh bah…j'aurai jamais cru.

Son air ahuri me fait rire, il est vraiment le dernier à s'en rendre compte.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as dit que c'était pour moi ? Tu voulais m'emmerder, c'est ça ?

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas le cas, je lâche un petit rire gêné. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est parti bien loin des événements récents et qu'on a une conversation comme je pourrai en avoir une dans mon monde. C'en est presque embêtant.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu passes pas mal de temps avec Alphonse. Est-ce qu'il te parle de choses bizarres ces temps-ci ?

Il semble très sérieux, mon euphorie se calme directement. Y aurait-il quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par « bizarre » ?

\- Je sais pas trop mais je sais qu'Al a parfois des réactions d'adolescents. Après tout, je l'ai privé de tout ça alors je sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans sa tête en ce moment. Je pense qu'il ne m'en parle pas pour ne pas que je m'en veuille alors je me demandais s'il t'en avait parlé.

Dans mes souvenirs, il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de quoique ce soit qui pourrait confirmer ses inquiétudes. A moins que…

\- Il m'a juste demandé de lui apprendre à parler aux filles, je ne sais pas ça peut t'aider.

A son visage, je vois qu'il est intrigué par ce que je viens de lui avouer. Après tout, même s'il est dans une armure, Alphonse n'en reste pas moins un garçon, c'est normal pour moi qu'il ait ce genre de lubie.

\- Quel idiot…souffla-t-il en passant sa main gantée sur son front.

\- Quoi ? Allez Ed, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé, toi ! Poursuivis-je sur un ton moqueur pour apaiser l'atmosphère. Tu as beau dire que tu n'as pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, je suis sûre que tu as déjà eu une pensée déplacée envers quelqu'un !

\- Et qui ?

\- Je sais pas, Winry peut-être ? Vous avez l'air plutôt proche non ?

Son visage se teint de rouge, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Je vais enfin pouvoir le taquiner sur quelque chose. D'ailleurs, au moment où je veux lui faire remarquer la soudaine rougeur sur ses joues, il s'en va, prétextant vouloir prendre une douche à son tour.

\- C'est ça, fuis ! Lançai-je en rigolant.

Des gamins, voilà ce que nous sommes. J'ai vraiment l'impression de me plaire de plus en plus à leurs côtés. Je mets mon état sur le fait qu'ils m'aient défendu devant Rose l'autre jour mais je pense que c'est bien plus que ça. Il y a encore plusieurs semaines, je ne me serai jamais permise de plaisanter avec eux, surtout avec Edward.

Deux coups sur la porte me sortent de mes pensées. Je me lève et me dirige vers celle-ci, c'est probablement Alphonse qui rentre de sa petite escapade. Je tire sur la poignée avant de faire un énorme bond en arrière, criant avant de trébucher en arrière.

\- Pourquoi tu cries ? Me demanda l'armure en rentrant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Je recule jusqu'au pied du lit, paniquée. Le problème n'étant pas qu'Alphonse soit rentré de sa petite balade, c'est surtout qu'il porte dans ses bras une créature maléfique à poil.

\- Un chat, marmonnai-je avec dégoût, où est-ce que t'as été cherché ce truc ?

Il ne semble pas comprendre ma réaction et tend l'animal dans ma direction, je passe de l'autre côté du lit pour garder une certaine distance.

\- Mais il ne va pas t'attaquer, il est super mignon, il était tout seul dehors et il m'appelait !

\- Tu pouvais pas faire genre tu étais absent ?

Je m'agrippe aux draps en gardant un œil sur la bête, j'ai horreur des chats. Non pas que je sois allergique, j'en ai juste peur.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ce pauvre petit dehors alors qu'il fait froid ! Regarde sa bouille et dis-moi qu'il est méchant !

Le chat me regarde dans le blanc des yeux, le regard inexpressif. Il a le poil tigré et de petite moustache, il est assez sale et sent la boue jusqu'ici.

\- C'est une créature du diable. Déclarai-je.

Alphonse le ramène contre lui et caresse son ventre, la bestiole semble appréciée le traitement qu'on lui donne mais cela ne me fait pas changer d'avis. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur Edward, les cheveux lâchés et mouillés par la douche qu'il vient de prendre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous criez ? Demanda-t-il avant de remarquer la présence du nouvel arrivant. Al ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce chat ? Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de les ramener avec toi !

\- Mais Ed…vous n'avez pas de cœur vous deux !

J'accepte le fait de ne pas avoir de cœur si on peut se débarrasser de cette bête sans âme. L'amure est obstinée et refuse d'obéir à son aîné, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de garder le chat une nuit. Rien que le fait de savoir que ce truc va rôder dans la chambre toute la nuit me donne envie d'aller dormir dehors à la belle étoile.

\- Demain on doit absolument savoir où a lieu leur petite fête histoire de s'incruster. Dit Edward en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Il faudrait que je recroise ce Chris, il a l'air de savoir plus de choses qu'il n'a bien voulu me dire.

\- Je vais me faire discrète demain, décidai-je en le rejoignant. Je ne crois pas qu'ils m'auront oubliée de si tôt.

Ca a peut-être du bon d'être une voleuse, je n'aurai plus à demander de l'aide aux gens dans la rue.

\- On avisera demain, moi je vais pioncer.

Je décide pour une fois de le laisser tranquille, je retourne dans la salle de bain enfiler un pantalon et des chaussettes pour me préparer à sortir. C'est une petite habitude que nous avons pris ces derniers jours, Edward étant un gros dormeur, j'en profite pour visiter les environs avec Alphonse. Manque de chance pour moi, je vais devoir me taper la présence de son chat. Nous fermons la porte à clé derrière nous, afin que personne ne vienne déranger le petit alchimiste.

\- Il fait bon ce soir, constatai-je une fois dehors.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Alphonse blasé.

Ah…ouais…j'avais oublié. Parfois, j'aimerai me dire de fermer ma gueule mais il y a une certaine raison qui m'empêche de le faire. Alors que nous marchons tranquillement dans le quartier de l'auberge, le chat se met à miauler, encore et encore.

\- Je crois qu'il hurle à la mort ton ami.

\- Mais non, il a juste faim.

\- Tu parles le chat maintenant ?

\- Je les ai toujours aimé, déclara-t-il en serrant la boule de poil contre lui.

Nous nous enfonçons dans un petit parc où jouent quelques enfants, sous les regards attentifs de leurs parents. J'ai un peu de mal à croire que des gens dans cette ville convoitent la pierre philosophale, elle a l'air tellement prospère.

\- Je me demande bien qui peut être assez fou pour créer une pierre philosophale, soufflai-je en m'asseyant sur l'herbe sèche.

Alphonse me rejoint rapidement, éloignant précautionneusement la bête de moi.

\- Les gens pensent profiter du pouvoir de l'alchimie pour se défaire de certains tabous mais nous le saurons demain.

\- C'est assez troublant de voir qu'il y a d'autres gens comme Laetitia par ici.

\- Elle a l'air de moins te faire peur depuis la dernière fois.

Sa remarque me fait sourire.

\- Je crois que je l'ai un peu surestimée et même si je ne supporte pas me servir de l'alchimie, je suis sûre de pouvoir la neutraliser sans avoir à y avoir recourt.

Ca, j'en suis sûre et certaine, il est hors de question que je me débarrasse d'elle avec l'alchimie, notamment depuis que je sais que je suis plus puissante. Ce genre de pouvoir ne devrait être donné à personne.

\- Lorène.

\- Oui ? Répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il semble hésiter un petit moment avant de poursuivre, il est de plus en plus étrange ces temps-ci.

\- Est-ce que tu me trouves « contre-nature » ?

J'ouvre les yeux plus grands, je ne me serai jamais attendue à devoir répondre à une telle question. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- Al… ? Pourquoi me demander ça ?

\- Mh…laisse tomber.

\- Non, dis-moi, je veux savoir pourquoi une telle chose te passe par la tête.

C'est peut-être la réponse aux inquiétudes d'Edward.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, me lança-t-il froidement.

Woah, j'ai raté un chapitre ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de mauvais envers lui dernièrement. A moins qu'il m'en veuille de ne pas aimer son chat mais ça me parait un peu gros pour être cela. Soudain, il se relève, sans un mot.

\- Bien sûr que je ne te trouve pas contre-nature.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais.

Sur ces mots, il repart en direction de l'auberge, me plantant là. Je suis complètement perdue, ça ne ressemble pas à Alphonse, je dirai même que c'est plus mon genre de réagir comme ça sans aucune raison plutôt que lui. Je ne cache pas que sa réaction me peine un peu, je ne le suis pas, j'imagine qu'il a besoin d'être un peu seul. Caressant l'herbe du bout des doigts, je contemple les enfants en train de jouer à se pousser dans le parc.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Al ?


	39. Chapter 39: Réponses

Je marche sur le chemin de l'auberge avec mon chat dans les bras. J'ai conscience de ne pas m'être adressé à Lorène de la bonne façon. Ces temps-ci, je pense de plus en plus à mon corps, à notre quête, à tout ça mais il m'est impossible de raisonner normalement. Alors que la nuit est tombée, j'ouvre la porte de notre chambre, vérifiant que grand frère ne dorme pas. Il est assis en tailleur du le lit, un mur de livre autour de lui, un carnet de notes à la main. Le bruit de la porte lui fait relever la tête, il semble surpris, sûrement de me voir revenir seul.

\- Elle est où ?

Je laisse le chat descendre de mon armure et se promener librement dans la chambre, je me demande si j'arriverai à l'expliquer à mon propre frère.

\- Elle est encore dehors, je l'ai laissée seule.

\- Al, il s'est passé quelque chose dernièrement ? Me demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

C'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié qu'il devinait facilement quand quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être que c'est à lui que je dois m'adresser en premier.

\- Ed, tu crois vraiment qu'on va réussir à récupérer nos corps ?

Un silence s'installe entre nous, il me fixe avec ses yeux dorés grand ouvert. Edward soupire en fermant son cahier et en le déposant sur la table de nuit juste à côté du lit.

\- T'es devenu amnésique ou quoi ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait, après tous les espoirs que les gens ont fondé en nous, tu crois vraiment qu'on peut se permettre d'arrêter ? T'as pas envie de récupérer ton corps ? T'as pas envie de goûter à la bonne cuisine de Winry ?

Je me sens soudain mal d'avoir douté de notre but final, je suis incapable de réfléchir correctement. Edward retire les différents ouvrages pour libérer la place sur le lit puis envoie un faible coup de poing sur ma carcasse.

\- Crois-le où non, je sais exactement ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête et t'as pas à t'en faire, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien.

\- Hein ?

Il explose de rire en voyant mon incompréhension, qu'est-ce qu'il insinue ?

\- Allez, je te connais bien p'tit frère ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête quand elle a dit que l'autre type qui lui avait donné les informations était beau.

Ma tête ? Mais grand-frère, personne ne peut voir les expressions que je fais…Edward garde un sourire bienheureux sur son visage, comme pour se moquer de moi. A vrai dire, j'en sais rien, je l'apprécie beaucoup mais au vu de mon corps et de la situation actuelle, je pense que rien n'est possible.

\- Bref, je vais pioncer, il faudra se lever tôt demain pour savoir où a lieu leur petite fête.

Sur ce, il baille un bon coup et s'engouffre dans les draps, il se fait vraiment tard et je commence à me demander où est passée Lorène. Je ne me pose pas plus la question lorsque de faibles coups sont frappés à la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur la jeune fille de l'autre monde, visiblement attristée, c'est sûrement de ma faute.

\- Ah Lorène, écoute, je…

\- C'est bon Alphonse, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Je tente une nouvelle fois d'entamer une discussion pour m'excuser de mon précédent comportement mais elle ne me laisse pas en placer une et retire ses chaussures avant de s'installer à l'autre bout du lit. Il est sûrement trop tôt pour espérer qu'elle me pardonne mais je ressaierai demain matin. Pour le moment, il est temps de passer une longue nuit à attendre que le soleil se lève, pour changer.

* * *

La nuit que je viens de vivre fait probablement partie des plus longues que je n'ai jamais vécue – avec celles qui ont suivies notre transmutation humaine. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux en voyant le soleil pointer à l'horizon. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à se réveiller.

Je décide me lever de mon coin pour contourner le lit et jeter un œil dehors, je remarque que mon chat a dormi entre Lorène et Edward sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Alors que je contemple l'extérieur, je perçois quelqu'un bouger dans mon dos, c'est Edward qui se lève tôt pour une fois. Il tente de ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller sa partenaire de sommeil et m'adresse un bref signe pour me dire bonjour. Nous rejoignons ensemble la salle de bain pour discuter tranquillement.

\- Dernière nuit dans ce trou paumé avant de retourner à Central, baîlla-t-il en attachant ses cheveux en natte. J'espère qu'il y aura un peu d'action pour nous ce soir, ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas battu.

\- Ed, le colonel va finir par te punir à force de détruire Amestris. Pour une fois, agis un peu comme un grand…

A défaut de l'être…

\- Ca va, ça va, détends-toi. Puis j'ai une excuse, je pourrai dire que c'est la faute de Lorène et de son alchimie.

Voyant un large sourire s'emparer de son visage, je ne doute pas qu'il oserait l'accuser. Cet état joyeux se calme ensuite pour devenir plus sérieux.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit-il en se tournant vers moi, je dois te dire que ce qu'on a vu à Liore, c'était pas normal, j'imagine que tu t'en doutes.

Ce qu'on a vu ? Il doit parler de la transmutation de Lorène, il a raison, je n'avais jamais vu un cercle rouge comme celui-là. Sauf peut-être lorsque notre transmutation humaine a tourné au drame.

\- Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, aucune de ses précédentes transmutations n'avait fait ça. C'est comme si quelque chose avait changé depuis notre dernière arrivée.

\- Tu crois ? Demandai-je surpris de sa réflexion. Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, c'était lorsque Laetitia les avait transformées en chimère.

Edward hoche la tête avant de repartir dans ses pensées, je crois qu'il a une petite idée de la raison de sa nouvelle puissance. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il en retourne. Il finit d'enfiler ses vêtements et m'indique la porte du pouce.

\- Je vais partir maintenant pour tenter de savoir où se déroule leur petite fête, je te laisse la réveiller.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Al…tu m'exaspères…

Il soupire une bonne fois avant de repartir en direction de la chambre, il se chausse et sort en me faisant un bref signe avec un sourire fier. Une fois la porte refermée, je me retrouve à nouveau dans une petite angoisse. Je n'oserai jamais la réveiller avec ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas mais au vu des précédents événements, je doute sur sa clémence. Elle est pelotonnée dans les draps, j'entraperçois à peine son visage sous sa tignasse de cheveux blonds. Doucement, je tente de la faire émerger en tapotant son épaule dévoilée par-dessus la couverture.

\- Lorène…réveille-toi, il faut se lever.

\- Mh…Michèle, passe-moi tes devoirs…

Ah, elle doit rêver de son monde, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il faut dire, depuis que nous avons appris la mort de la chimère, nous évitons de trop parler de l'autre monde. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que depuis quelques jours, elle est beaucoup plus sereine. Lentement, je la vois bouger sous ma main, elle se redresse avant de lever son visage vers le mien, toujours à moitié endormie.

\- Alphonse ?

\- Edward m'a dit que tu devais te lever pour l'aider à trouver des informations pour ce soir. Dis-je d'une voix basse.

Lorène s'assit sur le matelas et relève ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle baille à plusieurs reprises sans me répondre. Le jour se lève dehors, éclairant au fur et à mesure la chambre dans laquelle nous sommes.

\- A propos d'hier…commençai-je.

Elle s'empresse d'agiter sa main devant moi, visiblement plus réveillée.

\- Ca va, n'en parlons plus, ça n'a pas d'importance, pas vrai ?

Je réponds positivement à contrecœur, pour moi, ça en a mais je n'ai pas envie de causer plus de problèmes. Il y a des choses plus importantes à régler dans l'immédiat. Lorène sort du lit et s'engouffre dans la salle de bain sans un mot, j'ai du mal à lui parler, contrairement à ces derniers jours. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle s'entend mieux avec Ed qu'avec moi…Un miaulement signification me fait sortir de mes pensées, mon petit chat grimpe sur mes jambes, réclamant sa dose de caresse.

\- Toi tu sais te faire comprendre, hein ?

Soudain, alors que je parcourrais la fourrure de mon chat, un bruit sourd s'élève dans la salle de bain. Je m'empresse de frapper à la porte pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien. Aucune réponse, j'entre sans autorisation et scrute la pièce du regard.

\- Lorène ! M'exclamai-je en la voyant allongée sur le sol.

Elle ne bouge pas, je tente de la secouer légèrement pour qu'elle reprenne conscience mais rien n'y fait. Sa respiration est accélérée, c'est comme si elle faisait un cauchemar sans être capable de se réveiller. Paniqué, je la transporte jusqu'au lit et tâche de la refroidir en déposant mon bras de métal sur son front. Il faut que je prévienne Edward mais je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Je commence réellement à paniquer quand au bout de quelques minutes, la situation ne s'est toujours pas débloquée.

\- Bon sang, réveille-toi s'il te plait !

Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant, du moins, je ne pense pas. Je me pose plein de question, elle ne semblait pourtant pas malade hier…

\- Où suis-je ? Me demanda une faible voix.

Je retire mon bras et constate qu'elle est revenue à elle d'un seul coup, ses yeux bleus fixent le plafond mais son visage reste rougi par sa perte de conscience.

\- On est toujours dans la chambre, tu t'es évanouie dans la salle de bain.

\- Ah…

Elle se redresse difficilement, serrant les dents. Ca m'inquiète, j'ai envie de lui poser des centaines de question sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais, je ne sais pas, j'en suis incapable.

\- Ca faisait longtemps…l'entendis-je soupirer tout bas.

Parce que…ça s'est déjà produit auparavant ? Maintenant que j'y pense, elle m'avait confié recevoir des messages provenant de la porte, c'est donc comme cela que ça marche ? Elle perd connaissance et puis elle revient à elle ? C'est étrange…

\- Qu'as-tu vu cette fois ? Soufflai-je peu sûr d'avoir une réponse.

Son visage s'assombrit, je redoute le pire, j'espère me tromper.

\- Oublions ça aussi, tu veux bien ? Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne vous arrivera rien.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il va t'arriver quelque chose à toi.

Lorène hausse les épaules, je comprends ce qu'elle refuse de me dire. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle a dû voir me mortifie, il faut que j'en parle à Edward pour qu'on puisse la protéger. Ca a fonctionné pour Havoc, alors ça doit fonctionner pour elle-même.

\- Bref, je vais me dépêcher, sinon Edward va encore croire que je ne fous rien !

Elle enchaîne sur un rire qui sonne faux avant de repartir pour s'habiller, j'ai juste hâte que la journée se finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors que Lorène est toujours dans la salle de bain, trois coups sont frappés à notre porte. Je pense d'abord à Edward qui attend probablement que nous le rejoignons mais lorsque je l'ouvre, c'est une tout autre personne sur laquelle je tombe.

\- Bonjour, j'ai eu vent qu'une certaine Lorène logeait par ici, c'est exact ?

C'est un garçon plutôt grand, élancé, les cheveux châtains comme je les avais auparavant et les yeux clairs. Il ne me dit rien du tout pourtant il connait Lorène ?

\- Hum…qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Alexandre, je l'ai rencontrée hier sur le marché et j'aimerai m'entretenir avec cette charmante demoiselle.

Sa manière de parler me donne juste envie de lui claquer la porte au nez mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire que Lorène sort de la salle de bain et nous rejoint au pied de la porte.

\- Tiens, salut. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors, je t'ai tellement manqué que tu as dû me chercher dans toute la ville ?

Ils jouent un petit jeu qui me donne envie de vomir, c'est donc lui hier qui lui a donné les informations sur la soirée ? Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Précisément. Tu sais, c'est dur de retrouver une voyageuse dans le coin mais je pense que ce que j'ai à te dire pourrait t'intéresser. Tu viens ?

Lorène hésite un moment et me lance un regard surpris, ce type a apparemment autre chose à lui dire mais j'imagine que je suis de trop dans leur petit jeu.

\- Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas me le dire ici ?

Le jeune homme lève un sourcil à sa question.

\- Je me disais que ton ami ne faisait peut-être pas partie de tes plans.

« Tes plans » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été raconté encore ? Ce qui me gêne le plus dans cette situation, c'est de voir Lorène rougir avec un sourire béat alors que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

\- Il en fait partie, répondit-elle, donc, j'imagine que tu sais où se passe la cérémonie ?

Alexandre hoche la tête positivement, autant qu'il nous serve.

\- J'ai même mieux, je peux t'inviter à y aller.

\- T'es sérieux ?! Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'accepterai d'y aller avec toi ? Je pourrai simplement prendre l'information et partir à cette soirée en m'y incrustant.

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, nous y trouvons un intérêt commun.

\- Alors toi aussi… ?

Il opine du chef, c'est tellement énervant de comprendre un mot sur deux à leur conversation !

\- Je ne comprends pas, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant davantage. Comment un garçon comme toi peut avoir envie de se l'approprier pour la jeunesse éternelle, je veux dire, t'es encore jeune.

\- Justement, c'est là toute la subtilité. Regarde moi, je suis plutôt mignon avec un beau corps, alors pourquoi ne pas le garder pour les siècles à venir ? Regarde-toi, aussi, que ferais-tu si dans quelques années ta beauté décline, que quelques rides tracent tes jolies fossettes ? Il serait idiot de gâcher tout ça alors que nous les alchimistes, nous pouvons l'éviter.

Son discours m'exaspère, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'insérer dans les conversations des autres mais là s'en est trop. D'un geste bref, j'agrippe l'épaule de Lorène et la force à s'écarter de ce garçon.

\- Vous dites des bêtises, les alchimistes ne servent pas de leur pouvoir afin de trouver la pierre philosophale pour vivre éternellement ! Protestai-je en serrant les poings. De plus, je suis sûr que même dans quelques années, Lorène resta aussi jolie que maintenant !

Un moment de pur silence s'en suit, je me répète mes paroles en tête, je crois que j'ai fait une boulette. Voyant qu'Alexandre arbore un sourire moqueur, je pousse Lorène à l'intérieur de la chambre et referme la porte. Il s'exclame alors qu'il viendra la chercher le soir pour la conduire à la cérémonie.

\- Eh…c'était quoi ça ? Dit-elle à la fois blasée et surprise.

\- Quoi ça ?

\- « Lorène restera aussi jolie que maintenant », t'as bu ou comment ça se passe dans ta tête ?

J'ai presque l'impression de déceler une once de moquerie dans sa voix, ça fait mal. C'est pourtant normal que je la défende, il me semble.

\- Bref, si t'as pas envie de me le dire, ne me le dis pas mais ça reste quand même bizarre de ta part de dire des choses aussi insensées.

\- De toute façon, tu la dis toi-même, c'est contre-nature. Répliquai-je profondément vexé.

Elle écarquille les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester plus longtemps enfermé ici, j'attrape le chat et sort dehors pour prendre l'air. Je reviendrai probablement en après-midi, avant qu'ils ne partent pour la cérémonie, j'espère au moins que tout ça n'aura pas été vain.

* * *

J'ai dû passer plus de quatre heures dehors, à parcourir la ville, à aider quelques personnes sur mon passage. J'en avais presque oublié que nous partirons sûrement dès ce soir pour Central ou je ne sais quelle autre destination. Malgré la première impression que j'ai eue ici, les gens ont plutôt l'air sympathique, bien loin du genre de ce garçon. J'imagine que seuls ceux qui souhaitent posséder la pierre n'ont que faire des premières valeurs des gens normaux.

Mon frère doit probablement s'inquiéter de mon absence, je me demande ce que Lorène lui a dit. Je vais finir par croire que je suis vraiment bizarre, c'est sûrement aussi à cause de ce truc métallique qui me sert de corps, allez savoir…Je me dirige enfin vers notre logement, au bas de la porte, je perçois de la lumière et un son qui s'apparente à une transmutation. J'ouvre la porte sans frapper et rentre à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Ca te va comme ça ? Demanda Edward en s'écartant de Lorène.

\- A toi de me dire, je fais distinguée là-dedans ?

\- Je peux pas faire des miracles non plus, rétorqua-t-il avant de se prendre un coup sur l'épaule.

Lorène a troqué son haut noir et son jean pour une robe noir longue jusqu'aux genoux, ses cheveux sont attachés comme dans sa période rousse, à la manière de notre mère.

\- Ah, t'es enfin rentré Alphonse ! S'exclama Edward en remarquant ma présence. Qu'est-ce que t'es parti foutre ? On t'attendait !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bah oui, poursuivit Lorène en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur un moyen de vous faire rentrer vous aussi ! Je veux bien qu'Alexandre m'emmène mais seule dans ce nid d'alchimiste, je vais pas faire long feu.

Les deux blonds m'adressent un sourire complice, ils se sont probablement parlé pendant mon absence. Je trouve ça quand même louche qu'ils s'apprécient soudainement.

\- Au fait, Lorène, j'ai une question pour toi. Reprit Edward d'un air plus sérieux.

\- Oui ?

\- Quand nous étions à Dublith avec Al et qu'Envy a tué la chimère, s'est-il passé quelque chose que tu as oublié de nous dire ?

Elle lève les yeux au plafond, une main sous son menton, pensive. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle hausse les épaules en répondant par la négative.

\- Je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire, Mustang est arrivé avec son équipe. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la puissance de ton alchimie est devenue dangereuse depuis lors, je me disais que tu connaitrais la raison.

Elle baisse les yeux au sol, nous devons aussi éviter qu'elle n'ait à se servir de l'alchimie, on ne sait jamais et surtout tant qu'on ne connait pas l'origine de cette puissance. Alors qu'Edward allait enchainer sur autre chose, une voix à l'extérieur nous interrompt.

\- J'ai pas envie de me faire taper par l'armure alors juste une question, Lorène est prête ?

Je n'avais jamais eu autant l'envie de frapper quelqu'un et pourtant, je suis le plus pacifiste des trois. Lorène s'avance pour ouvrir la porte, elle se tourne vers nous et nous adresse un bref signe, nous indiquant de ne pas rester trop loin.

\- Ca va être tendu d'utiliser l'alchimie en présence d'une pierre philosophale…soupira Edward alors que nous attendons un moment pour sortir discrètement.

\- J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien…

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour tout frangin, je vois pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Allez, on décampe !

Grand-frère passe devant, je suis chargé de refermer la porte derrière nous mais au moment où je veux le faire, le chat grimpe sur moi, me suppliant pour nous accompagner. Discrètement, je le glisse à l'intérieur de mon armure. C'est sûrement dangereux mais si je peux le garder un peu plus longtemps…

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour savoir où elle est allée ? Demandai-je en rejoignant Edward sur la chaussée.

Il m'indique le sol du doigt.

\- Tu te rappelles la broche qu'elle a volée ? On l'a brisée tout à l'heure. Lorène disait qu'il suffirait qu'elle lâche quelques morceaux sur son chemin, à la manière d'un conte de son monde. Elle va nous guider sans qu'on ait à les espionner.

Je vois, c'est donc ça les petites particules argentées par terre. C'est ingénieux, j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit son idée. Nous suivons donc les petites traces au sol, veillant à ne pas les rattraper mais rien qu'à imaginer ce que ce type doit être en train de lui raconter, ça m'énerve.

\- Tu sais, Al, j'ai pas insisté tout à l'heure en ce qui concerne son alchimie mais je crois que je vais vite avoir la réponse.

\- Tu crois qu'elle t'a menti ?

\- J'en sais rien mais je pense que tout ça à un rapport avec la pierre philosophale. Elle nous a dit avoir été en contact avec lorsqu'Envy l'a forcée à l'utiliser. Pourtant, elle ne nous a jamais dit ce que cette pierre était devenue, on sait juste que le colonel est intervenu et que l'homonculus s'est barré mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui a repris la pierre ?

J'écoute attentivement Edward, je me rends alors compte qu'il a vraiment une piste mais si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que Lorène a potentiellement la pierre philosophale sur elle et qu'elle ne nous a rien dit ?

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Lorène nous mène en bateau mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas par magie qu'elle est aussi puissante maintenant.

\- Et c'est pour ça que t'es sympa avec elle maintenant ?

Son absence de réponse me trouble vaguement, tout tombe sous le sens. J'aurai quand même du mal à croire qu'elle possède la pierre…mais elle a légèrement changé ces temps-ci, comme si elle nous cachait quelque chose. Et si c'était ça ?

Nous continuons notre chemin dans un calme religieux, nous approchons grandement de notre destination. C'est une grande maison, reculée par rapport à la ville, derrière un énorme chantier de construction où ne nous étions pas aventurés la veille. Il y a des gardes à l'entrée, nous faisons donc le tour et arrivons dans un jardin aux portes fermées mais sans surveillance. Une énorme grille gêne notre passage. Sans un mot, je propulse Ed de l'autre côté puis il transmute la grille pour l'ouvrir. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas transmutée avant de passer tous les deux, parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas se poser de question.

Nous brisons ensuite l'une des fenêtres de l'entrée, pour Edward c'est un jeu d'enfant pour rentrer. Pour moi, c'est légèrement plus compliqué. Au final, nous nous retrouvons dans une réserve, à quelques pas de la cuisine de la maison.

\- Maintenant, silence jusqu'à la salle.

\- Miaou.

…Eh mince. Edward me foudroie du regard, je crois que je suis grillé, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que mon chat miaule maintenant ? Je sens que je vais me faire tuer après tout ça. Nous nous rapprochons de l'autre pièce, elle est bondée de serveurs. Cela nous donne une idée, Edward transmute ses vêtements en smoking et change de chaussures. Il détache ensuite sa natte pour se coiffer en queue de cheval, lui donnant un air plus adulte.

\- Al, toi et ton putain de chat vous restez ici. Si j'avais tu entends quelque chose, tu fonces.

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'il entre discrètement dans la cuisine et s'approprie un plateau de viennoiserie – dont il en avale une par gourmandise avant de suivre les autres hommes à l'intérieur de l'immense réception. Je ressens quelque chose d'étrange, comme si il y avait une puissance inouïe pas très loin de moi. Ce serait une vraie pierre philosophale ? Qui contient donc de vraies vies humaines ? J'obéis à l'ordre d'Edward et j'attends, j'en profite pour ressortir mon petit chat pour qu'il puisse respirer librement.

\- C'est malin, maintenant je vais me faire engueuler à cause de toi…

Visiblement vexé, le chat saute de mes bras pour rentrer dans la cuisine. Pris de panique, je le suis, attirant l'attention de tous les serveurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! S'exclama l'un d'eux.

\- Une armure géante ! Elle vient nous dérober le joyau !

\- Mais non ! Je ne suis rien de ça ! Je viens juste récupérer mon chat !

Je vois celui-ci s'infiltrer dans la grande salle. L'un des serveurs accourt à l'intérieur tandis que deux autres lèvent leurs armes dans ma direction. Si seulement ils savaient que c'est plus dangereux pour eux que moi de tirer…

Soudain, le bruit d'une vitre brisée s'élève de l'autre côté de la grande porte, suivit de cris stridents. J'accours en direction du bruit tandis que les hommes se mettent à tirer sur moi avant de s'effondrer au sol par le ricochet des balles sur mon métal. Je pousse la porte et pénètre enfin dans la grande salle. Personne ne s'aperçoit de mon entrée bruyante. Pour cause : la vitre qui protégeait la pierre a été cassée et celle-ci subtilisée. Tous fixent un jeune garçon au beau milieu de la pièce, brandissant le joyau.

\- Alors, c'était si dur que ça de l'obtenir ? S'écria-t-il en balayant du regard tous les spectateurs. Bande d'idiots dégénérer, vous croyiez vraiment que les gens ne venaient qu'ici pour admirer la pierre philosophale ?

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, lâche-la ! Pesta Edward hésitant à s'avancer.

\- Je suis d'ailleurs très heureux de constater la présence du Fullmétal parmi nous. Un véritable génie dans sa catégorie mais qui n'a jamais eu le privilège de posséder une telle puissance.

Pendant qu'Alexandre se vante encore et encore, ma boule de poil avance dans la salle et s'approche de lui, visiblement intrigué par ce qu'il se passe. Ce type ne remarque sa présence que lorsqu'il miaule à ses pieds.

\- Oh tiens, un animal. Dit-il en l'attrapant par la peau du cou, tu es plutôt mignon mon petit pèpère.

Il n'a pas le droit de toucher à mon chat comme ça…je ne peux pas bouger, j'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa pierre.

\- Je vais en profiter pour vous montrez ce que vous avez raté.

Il lève le chat au dessus de sa tête et approche la pierre philosophale de sa gueule. Un lueur rougeâtre scintille autour d'elle et un grand cercle de transmutation se trace à ses pieds. Les invités se mettent à paniquer et courent en direction de la sortie. Seuls Ed, Lorène et moi restons à l'observer.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Cria Edward en s'élançant vers lui.

\- Ed non ! M'exclamai-je mortifié.

Alexandre semble ne pas l'écouter et se prépare à transmuter mon chat. Il arbore un sourire satisfait lorsque l'éclat se fait plus fort.

Soudain, la transmutation s'arrête, la lumière éclatante des lustres remplacent la rougeur ambiante, le cercle disparait, un bruit sourd s'élève. Alexandre lâche le chat qui s'enfuit vers moi, son visage est creusé d'une cicatrice au beau milieu du front. Il s'effondre sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, le sang coulant de son visage jusqu'à former une petite flaque sous son corps. Il est mort d'une balle dans la tête. Edward et moi nous tournons, choqués, vers l'auteur de cet acte. Lorène tient toujours son arme pointée en direction du corps, la main tremblante sur la gâchette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! M'écriai-je.

Elle ne me répond pas, Edward marche vers elle et lui agrippe le poignet, récupérant l'arme à feu.

\- On décampe, maintenant.

Lorène s'extirpe de son entrave et se dirige vers le corps du mort. Elle s'agenouille au niveau de la marre de sang et récupère la pierre. D'un coup de talon sec, elle brise le joyau, finissant en poussière avalée par le liquide rouge.

\- Maintenant on peut.

Nous courrons en direction de notre entrée, celle du jardin. Lorène a retiré ses talons pour courir, tirée par Edward pour ne pas perdre de temps. Nous traversons le jardin ainsi que l'énorme chantier. Au loin, nous apercevons les militaires pénétrant sur le lieu du crime, nous devons rapidement déguerpir d'ici. Une fois hors de vue des habitants encore levés, nous ralentissons le pas pour permettre aux deux blonds de reprendre leur souffle. Mon chat a élu domicile dans les bras de Lorène, sentant probablement qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Déclara Edward en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- J'assume entièrement ce que je viens de faire, enchaina-t-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Il y avait sûrement une autre façon de s'y prendre que de le tuer.

\- Tu crois qu'il valait mieux le laisser se servir de la pierre philosophale d'entrée plutôt que de l'arrêter ? Voyons Ed, tu sais très bien que parfois, on n'a pas le choix. Tu as dit que tu ne tuerais personne dans cette histoire mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne le ferai pas.

\- Parce que je pensais que tu aurais la décence d'agir en être humain.

Visiblement échauffé par ses propos, Edward prend ses distances nous laisse derrière. Après ce que j'ai vu ce soir, je ne sais plus quoi penser, en qui croire. Je lance un simple regard inquiet à Lorène, elle caresse frénétiquement la tête de mon chat. Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne les aimait pas du tout.

\- Al…il n'est pas mort.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce type, c'était Envy.

\- Mais, comment tu le sais ? Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Edward ?

Elle hausse les épaules, affichant un petit sourire.

\- C'est ma façon de lui faire payer d'avoir été gentil avec moi. Et puis, je n'allais tout de même pas faire mourir un petit chaton juste pour faire plaisir à ce type. C'est le tien après tout.

Ses paroles me font chaud au cœur, je ne m'attendais pas à ce retournement de situation. Décidément, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre d'elle.

\- Au fait Al, par rapport à ces derniers jours, j'aimerai juste que tu comprennes que t'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec tout ça. Franchement, tu t'en rends pas compte mais tu me mènes vraiment la vie dure.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Concentre-toi sur ton objectif principal et retrouve ton corps. Ecoute, je ne te dirai pas que je t'aime mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, la part de moi qui vit dans ce monde t'appartient entièrement. A toi de décider ce que tu veux en faire.

Elle continue de marcher alors que je m'arrête, fixant sa silhouette défiler en même temps que le soleil du crépuscule. Je ne saurai pas dire exactement ce que je ressens à ce moment-là mais une chose est sûre, j'ai rarement été aussi heureux.


	40. Chapter 40: Oiseau en cage

Bonjour !

Alors il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé en introduction - je le faisais plus sur l'autre site où est publiée cette fiction - mais vu que c'est le dernier chapitre de la fiction, je vais en profiter ! Donc j'en profite pour vos retours qui me font extrêmement plaisir - plus sur celle-ci que les autres fictions de mon compte d'ailleurs parce que "Escape to Shamballa" c'est un petit peu mon bébé.

Je le publie aussi aujourd'hui après un petit moment, dû à mes occupations universitaires, ce qui explique l'absence d'autres chapitres dans mes autres fictions. Donc comme je disais, je le publie aujourd'hui parce que c'est une date assez symbolique, never forget 3 october, donc je tenais vraiment à la finir sur une belle symbolique. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

Hey toi, ça faisait un petit moment, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois dire que tu m'as un peu manqué…où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? Tu sais, tu es sûrement la seule chose qui me lie encore à mon monde.

Ca fait aujourd'hui deux mois que je suis arrivée à Shamballa.

Quand on dit « deux mois », on a l'impression que c'est assez court, quand on travaille, quand on étudie, ce laps de temps défile à une vitesse incroyable. Pourtant, quand on est dans un endroit inconnu, avec un but illusoire – certes, peu de gens se retrouvent dans mon cas de figure – je peux vous assurer que je compte chaque minute qui défile.

Trois coups sont frappés à la porte, avant s'ouvrir sur un jeune blond et une armure, en pleine conversation. Ils me saluent brièvement et reprennent leur discussion aussitôt. Nous stagnons à Central depuis plusieurs semaines, non pas pour notre intérêt commun, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. J'espère que vous avez le temps, car ça risque d'être assez long.

Lorsque nous sommes revenus pour Central, nous avons eu la belle surprise de voir que Laetitia était déjà là depuis un bon moment. Elle s'est forgée une sacrée réputation dans la région, il parait même qu'elle a vaincu un homonculus sous les yeux d'un haut gradé – chose dont je doute certainement au vu de ses alliés. Bref, je ne pense pas devoir vous faire un dessin pour que vous compreniez qu'elle est devenue une icône de cette ville. Je ne l'ai pas revue en chair et en os depuis notre dernier affrontement et pour cause : je n'ai plus le droit de sortir de cet appartement, sauf quelques nuits dans le dos d'Edward. Cette initiative provient du colonel Mustang, il semblerait que le généralissime en personne soit à ma recherche pour le présumé meurtre du jeune homme dans l'autre ville. Ah, j'imagine que vous vous demandez peut-être le comment j'étais au courant que c'était Envy ? Ca remonte à loin…et puis ça n'est pas réellement intéressant, je crois qu'Edward ne le sait toujours pas, ce qui expliquerait son attitude froide envers moi depuis lors.

Voilà donc la belle vie de Lorène, forcée à rester derrière des vitres et des murs au deuxième étage d'un hôtel, interdite de la moindre bouffée d'air de l'extérieur et de l'utilisation de l'alchimie. Je dois ouvrir la fenêtre au moins trois fois par jour pour ne pas devenir dingue dans cet endroit.

Toujours à scruter pour la millième fois le paysage de la ville, je ne fais même pas attention à ce que font Edward et Alphonse. Ils ont repris leur recherche ici, à Central, le temps que nous sortions de cette impasse. Pourtant, nous savons tous les trois que leur quête ne peut pas se permettre de s'allonger aussi longtemps. Je les retarde beaucoup trop.

\- Hey Lorène.

Je relève la tête en direction d'Edward.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais faim.

Je soupire en répondant par la négative, je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, c'est de sortir.

\- Le colonel m'a dit que Laetitia était toujours en ville, ça risque de durer encore un moment.

\- Tu cherches à me faire déprimer ou bien à me rappeler qu'on est coincé ici pour rien du tout ? Répliquai-je un peu sèchement.

\- Moi aussi je me passerai bien d'attendre dans cet hôtel que cette fille disparaisse, t'es pas la seule à en pâtir tu sais !

Je détourne la tête, impossible de dialoguer avec lui, c'est comme ça depuis plusieurs semaines. A quoi bon essayer de faire quoique ce soit avec eux alors que tout est voué à l'échec. Je suis rarement aussi pessimiste mais pour moi cette attente ne débouchera jamais sur rien de bon. Alphonse ne tente même plus d'apaiser les tensions, il a fini par comprendre qu'il finissait par s'en prendre plein la figure en retour. Certains se demandent probablement ce qui s'est passé après cette fameuse soirée où nous avons fui le village. Si ça vous intéresse vraiment, nous n'avons pas réellement reparlé de tout ça. Au début, nous restions beaucoup plus ensemble, je ne dormais presque plus pour pouvoir passer du temps avec lui mais depuis mon enfermement, j'ai presque coupé court à tout ça.

\- Franchement…on n'est pas prêt de récupérer nos corps avec tout ça. Pesta Edward avant d'enfiler sa veste et de quitter la pièce.

Lui au moins, il a la chance de pouvoir s'enfuir comme ça.

\- Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça…souffla Alphonse limite désemparé. Vous vous éloignez un peu trop l'un de l'autre, on ne pourra rien faire tant que vous vous ne réconciliez pas.

\- C'est bien de vouloir faire la mère poule, Al mais je pense qu'on le sait tous les deux.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est génétiquement pas fait pour s'entendre. Débitai-je un peu au hasard en secouant ma main. Il pourrait faire un effort quand même.

Je le vois se lever en trombe et sursaute légèrement, il faut dire que même après quelques mois, son armure reste toujours aussi imposante.

\- Et toi ! Tu pourrais aussi essayer de le comprendre ! Il fait tout pour nous deux, pour ne pas que l'armée te trouve aussi ! Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre !

Il serre les poings, je ne fais que le fixer d'un regard jemenfoutiste. Bien sûr que je sais ce qu'il fait pour moi, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point-là. J'ai juste l'impression que personne ne veut se mettre à ma place, je préférerai largement affronter le danger extérieur plutôt que d'attendre que Noël tombe.

\- Tu as vraiment changé, Lorène. Me reprocha-t-il soudainement.

Tiens, celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir.

\- Les gens changent, Alphonse, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Si ça se trouve, Laetitia aussi a changé.

\- Si elle est devenue plus humaine que tu ne l'es maintenant, je me demande encore pourquoi on te protège.

J'arbore un léger sourire ironique, au fond, je peux vous assurer que cette remarque me blesse profondément. Alors oui, ces attaques permanentes sont voulues, cela fait deux jours que je tente de me mettre Alphonse à dos. Si au départ, il ne semblait pas comprendre mon changement de comportement et le faisait passer pour un manque de sommeil, je pense que maintenant, il a compris. Dans quel but je fais ça ? Parce qu'il le faut à tout prix. Je refuse qu'il ne s'attache plus à moi alors que tout est bientôt terminé.

A ces pensées, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et je tâche de garder mon expression détestable. L'armure finit par sortir à son tour, me laissant à nouveau seule, dans un silence absolu.

Je me munis alors d'un bloc de feuille caché entre les coussins du canapé, dans une fente dur à atteindre. Il est griffonné à moitié des mots barrés de ma dernière trace. J'ai décidé d'expliquer mon attitude dans une lettre mais il m'est impossible de placer les mots justes. Tout ce qui me vient en tête, c'est « désolé » ou encore « je n'aurai jamais fait ça », ce qui ne justifie en rien ce que j'ai fait. Je compte évidemment leur avouer finalement que la chimère n'était pas composée de Michèle et June – détail qu'ils ignorent tout deux – mais aussi l'intégralité des images que la porte m'a renvoyées, particulièrement les dernières, celles de la salle de bain ce matin là, celles qui m'amènent à faire tout ça.

* * *

Le soir venu, Edward et Alphonse sont rentrés, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Malgré moi, je les accueille avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas comment va se dérouler l'avenir mais je n'ai pas totalement envie de partir sans avoir profité de leur chaleur. Je mets un moment mon plan de côté lorsqu'Edward m'invite à les suivre sur le toit de l'hôtel.

J'y ai droit de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils sont certains qu'aucun militaire ne puisse passer dans le quartier. Nous grimpons les escaliers de métal et atteignons rapidement le toit. Une immense bouffée d'air balaie mon visage, s'engouffre dans mes vêtements, me provoquent des frissons dans une sensation de bien être inouïe. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer ce que c'est d'être privé d'air frai ou même de vent. Je marche un moment seule, le visage porté vers le ciel obscur où filent déjà les premières étoiles.

\- Avoue que tu as quand même la chance de nous avoir, lança Edward satisfait de son petit effet.

Je baisse la tête avant de lui faire face, ma tête me crie de lui asséner une remarque cinglante, mon cœur me dit de le remercier. Le souffle court, je ne fais qu'opiner du chef pour satisfaire les deux partis. Son visage assombrit par la pénombre n'en est pas moins agréable à regarder, il affiche toujours son petit sourire en voilant ses prunelles dorées. A cet instant, j'aimerai juste pouvoir lui parler normalement.

\- Hey, regardez ! S'exclama Alphonse en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

En suivant son mouvement, je peux apercevoir les lumières des réverbères s'allumer les unes à la suite de l'autre. C'est un joli spectacle que j'avais l'habitude de regarder chez moi, une course de lueurs qui illuminent la ville, nous faisant oublier un court moment l'instant présent. Je songe que c'est la dernière fois que je vois une telle beauté et profite au maximum. Je me rapproche lentement d'Edward et glisse mon bras en dessous du sien, en signe amical.

\- Merci pour tout, Ed. Murmurai-je.

Je ne saurai jamais s'il m'a entendu.

* * *

L'aube est sur le point de se lever sur Central, la capitale dort encore. J'ai la chance d'avoir une chambre pour moi toute seule dans cet hôtel, sans laquelle je ne pourrai pas mettre mon plan à exécution. Je suis déjà apprêtée depuis longtemps, je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, il suffit de parcourir mes doigts le long de mon visage pour sentir les premières cernes prenant place sous mes yeux. Je tremble d'impatience autant que je redoute ma journée.

Impossible de passer par le salon, Alphonse s'y trouve et je ne pense pas qu'il sera enclin à me laisser sortir. Je décide donc de passer par la fenêtre, non pas que je vais sauter d'une manière vertigineuse mais je suis à peu près sûre que personne ne rôde à cette heure dans le quartier. J'ouvre donc la dite fenêtre et frappe une fois dans mes mains avant de les déposer sur le rebord. Une série de marche se transmutent sous mes yeux, menant au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux alentours et m'empresse d'atteindre le sol avant de faire disparaitre mes méfaits.

Je lance un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre avant de me mettre en route. Cela fait tellement du bien de marcher sur le trottoir ! …Et je n'aurai jamais cru penser ça de ma vie. Je déambule tranquillement dans les rues, me demandant encore pourquoi j'avais été enfermée aussi longtemps entre ces quatre murs. Central n'a rien d'inquiétant, du moins le matin. Au loin, le soleil quitte l'horizon pour reprendre sa place dans le ciel, je suis son mouvement des yeux tout en continuant à me promener. Les premiers commerçants matinaux sortent de chez eux et ouvrent leurs boutiques, je les regarde s'atteler à leur travail avant de me diriger lentement vers le parc. Je pense à Elysia, je lui avais promis de revenir jouer elle mais finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment pu. Il faudra que j'aie aussi m'excuser auprès d'elle.

\- Hey qui voilà ! M'interpela une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursaute, mon cœur s'emballe, je n'ai pas reconnu la personne mais je redoute déjà son identité. Je me décale lentement et me détends instantanément, ce n'est que Russel Tringham, ce garçon a qui j'ai extorqué de l'argent pour pouvoir prendre le train à Résembool.

\- Hey…Russel, tu m'as fait peur.

\- J'espère bien ! Répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. Tu as disparu comme une voleuse en nous laissant avec ces Ishvals, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oh vraiment ? Je m'en souviens pas…Ris-je en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est ça, fais ta maligne…

Je me moque un peu de lui. Il ne semble pas être au courant que je suis recherchée par l'armée, c'est un bon point.

\- Comment va Fletcher ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il est resté dans notre abri de fortune, il va plutôt bien oui. Et toi ? Tu t'es promenée avec les frères Elric ?

Je tâche d'être évasive dans mes réponses pour ne pas lui donner trop de détails. Il m'invite à l'accompagner à la librairie, histoire de poursuivre notre conversation, j'accepte sans grand intérêt, au moins je ne serai pas seule. Alors que nous marchons ensemble, je jette un bref coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est déjà huit heures, l'heure à laquelle la plupart des travailleurs partent pour leur boulot. J'en aperçois quelques uns quand nous traversons une rue assez fréquentée. Il m'indique la librairie du doigt, nous entrons ensemble, je reste sur ses talons pour ne pas le perdre dans les rayons du commerce.

\- Tu ne t'intéresses pas à l'alchimie toi par hasard ? Me demanda-t-il en me voyant feuilleter un livre choisi au hasard.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre alors je secoue la tête, je ne m'y intéresse pas mais je la pratique de temps en temps.

Soudain, la cloche d'entrée retentit à plusieurs reprises, je crois d'abord à l'abondance des gens venant chercher le journal puis je me rends vite compte que je me trompe. Alors que mes yeux sont fixés sur la couverture d'un ouvrage, j'entraperçois une lignée d'homme qui m'encercle.

\- Mademoiselle Lorène ?

Je lève la tête à l'énonciation de mon prénom. Finalement, il n'aura pas fallu longtemps avant de me faire repérer, je range le livre et me poste devant eux. Je ne remarque qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils sont une bonne troupe de six hommes à être venu me chercher. Un peu trop d'effectif à mon goût.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Nous avons reçu l'ordre du généralissime de vous amener à lui. Veuillez nous suivre sans émettre la moindre protestation.

De toute façon, je ne saurai pas me défendre contre autant d'hommes. Russel, ne comprenant probablement pas ce qu'il se passe, me rejoint et regarde les militaires d'un air surpris.

\- Hey, comment ça se fait qu'il veuille la voir ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas gamin, maintenant, veuillez-nous suivre.

Je soupire avant de rassurer Russel en lui promettant que ce n'est rien de très important, il ne me croit pas. Il a raison mais il n'a pas d'autre choix de me laisser partir sous la surveillance de ces hommes. Je n'opère aucune protestation, j'ai hâte de voir ce que le généralissime – ou quelqu'un d'autre – me veut en cette belle matinée d'été. Je m'engouffre dans leur voiture, ils me forcent à m'asseoir au milieu pour m'empêcher toute solution de repli. Je m'estime déjà heureuse qu'il ne me saucissonne pas pour me garder au silence.

\- C'est quand même dommage que vous m'arrêtiez sans savoir pourquoi. Dis-je assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende.

\- Nous ne faisons que suivre les directives de son excellence, rétorqua le conducteur.

\- Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que c'est de lui dont vous recevez le directive ? Il vous les a données en personne ?

Un léger silence répond à ma question, je suis rassurée, je n'ai pas envie de me frotter à un grand général. Je songe un moment aux frères Elric, je me demande vaguement s'ils sont déjà partis faire leur recherche, ou même s'ils sont au courant de mon ordre d'arrestation.

* * *

La voiture s'arrête, je suis surprise en regardant par la fenêtre que nous ne trouvons pas devant le bâtiment principal du quartier général mais dans un endroit plus reculé du secteur. Oui, je l'avoue, je commence doucement à avoir peur. Les hommes sortent en premier et m'ordonnent de les suivre, il n'y a personne ici, juste des entrepôts, on peut limite entendre les mouches voler. Le vent souffle fortement dans mes cheveux, me brouillant la vue un bref instant, je tâche de rester calme mais les battements de mon cœur trahissent mon état.

Je suis en danger.

Ni une, ni deux, emportée par une incroyable bouffée d'adrénaline, j'entame une course à travers les entrepôts, très vite poursuivie par les militaires me sommant de m'arrêter. Mes poumons me font mal, je suis incapable de garder une bonne respiration à grandes enjambées. Mon cerveau fonctionne à cent à l'heure, tourner à gauche ou à droite ? Comment ne pas revenir sur mes pas ? Sont-ils toujours à mes trousses ? Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine et me fait mal à la tête, au détour d'un bâtiment, une main agrippe mon poignet et me tire contre le mur d'un autre hangar. Je tente vainement de reprendre mon souffle tandis que mes yeux troubles s'accoutument à la situation. La main de mon interlocuteur est gantée, je reconnais rapidement la veste rouge qui recouvre le reste de son corps.

\- Ed, c'est toi ?

\- Qui d'autre imbécile ?

Je suis tellement contente de retrouver un soutient que j'enserre mes bras dans son cou et place mon visage rougi par la course dans son cou. Je le serre très fort contre mon corps, profitant de sa chaleur, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un câlin à un humain. Mon état de béatitude est à son paroxysme tel que je n'entends pas ce qu'Edward me murmure. Je ne perçois qu'un petit claquement suivi d'une brève lumière jaillissant de mes mains. Intriguée, je me décale et me rends compte que mes mains sont liées par des entraves en pierre, frottant durement mes poignets l'un contre l'autre. Je dévisage Edward, aucun mot ne se décide à sortir de ma bouche.

\- Elle est là ! Bon travail, monsieur Fullmétal.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je cherche à créer un contact avec les yeux du jeune blond mais il fuit mon regard. Soudain, un mal atroce me fend le crâne, je tombe sur le sol, gardant en mémoire le visage désolé du jeune Edward Elric.

* * *

_\- Bonjour_

\- Salut.

_\- Ca faisait longtemps._

\- Pas assez à mon humble avis.

_\- C'est vrai, les êtres humains ne prennent jamais leur temps par ici._

\- Non, nous préférons les choses claires et rapides mais je ne pense pas être ici pour parler de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

_\- Qui sait._

\- Je ne pense pas être morte d'un simple coup sur la tête.

_\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?_

\- Parce que tu me l'as dit. Il y a plusieurs semaines, je sais comment tout doit se terminer.

_\- Quel étrange humain. Durant ces derniers moi tu as toujours fait en sorte de briser les images de la porte et maintenant tu es résignée à garder l'avenir tel qu'il est tracé ? Vous êtes étranges vous, les humains._

\- …

_\- Ce jeu n'est pas encore terminé. _

\- Je ne veux plus jouer, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi.

_\- Désolé, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir._

* * *

\- C'est quand même dommage qu'on en arrive là.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, le sol froid sur lequel mon visage est posé me provoque des frissons. Les cheveux devant mes yeux m'empêchent de voir ce qu'il se trouve devant moi. Une immense douleur au niveau de ma tête m'arrache quelques plaintes.

\- Enfin réveillée ?

Je secoue la tête pour envoyer balader les quelques mèches qui me gâchent la vue. Je me trouve dans un entrepôt, sur un sol crasseux, entourée de plusieurs soldats prêt à intervenir. Devant moi se dresse Laetitia et non loin d'elle, Edward. Où est Alphonse ? Ca ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mon plan tout ça.

\- Tu pourrais au moins répondre, impolie.

Je crache par terre en la foudroyant du regard, j'aimerai tellement qu'elle se prenne une claque monumentale.

\- Eh, c'est pas à moi que tu devrais faire la tête mais à ce type qui t'a balancée, reprit-elle en pointant Edward du doigt.

Oui, ça, ça demeure un mystère pour moi. Pour une fois que je pensais qu'on était sur de bons rails, il fallait qu'il me balance directement aux militaires. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si je ressens de la haine ou du dégoût pour lui, ou bien encore si je n'en ai rien à foutre. De toute façon, cela devait quand même se produire. Mes poignets sont toujours liés, mes pieds non mais je n'ai visiblement aucun moyen de m'extirper d'ici. Il doit bien pourtant y avoir une solution. Réfléchis un peu Lorène…

\- En vérité, je ne compte pas te tuer, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Ton alchimie va m'être extrêmement précieuse, d'autant plus depuis que cet idiot t'as donné la pierre philosophale.

Mh ? La pierre ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente, je sais que tu as absorbé la pierre philosophale qu'Envy t'a confié en échange de tuer ma chimère. Cet abruti ne m'a rien dit donc j'ai été prise de court pendant notre dernier combat !

Au vu de la tête d'Edward, je suis apparemment la seule à ne pas être au courant de tout ça. Je me souviens seulement du moment où Envy a voulu se débarrasser de moi, je ne me suis pas vraiment intéressée à ce qu'était devenue la pierre philosophale. Il est vrai que depuis lors, mes capacités alchimiques ont été décuplées, j'aurai absorbé sans le vouloir un joyau fait de vies humaines ?

\- Tss…vraiment, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Si on la laisse continuer son petit manège, elle va très vite prendre le pouvoir du pays avec les homonculus. A moins que ce ne soient eux qui la contrôlent en lui faisant miroiter le pouvoir qu'elle attise depuis autant de temps – ce qui serait plus plausible. Dans les deux cas, que ce soit pour mon monde ou pour Shamballa, il faut qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Bref, vu que tu n'as rien à dire. Edward, je te laisse la reprendre.

Hein ? Elle ne comptait pas m'enfermer ou quoi que ce soit pour se servir de moi ?

\- Notre marché est clair, tu récupères le corps de ton frère et tu me la rends. Si elle a vraiment absorbé la pierre, elle ne devrait pas mourir pendant la transmutation. Dans le cas contraire, eh bien, on ne peut pas tout prévoir.

Alors c'est pour ça Ed ? Tes recherches t'ont mené à la conclusion que c'était moi la solution à votre quête ? Tu dois te servir de mes pouvoirs pour rendre le corps d'Alphonse ?

…comment je pourrai t'en vouloir au fond ?

Mais je suis désolée, il en est hors de question.

Je n'ai pas besoin de former un cercle de transmutation sur le sol pour me servir de l'alchimie, ni même de frapper dans mes mains. Je ne fais que les déposer à mes pieds en fermant mes yeux. Quelque chose en moi s'ouvre, une lourde décharge me secoue les membres, traverse mon corps et forme un immense cercle autour de moi. Une lumière rouge en jaillit, Laetitia tente d'annuler ma transmutation mais c'est impossible, la pierre philosophale en moi prend le dessus sur tout ce qui pourrait l'entraver. Les murs s'effondrent comme des châteaux de carte, certains militaires reçoivent les débris, ils meurent probablement, je n'y fais pas attention. Les roches qui entourent mes mains craquent sous la pression, mes poignets saignent mais cela n'a aucune importance.

Je me détends lorsque je suis certaine de pouvoir bouger sans problème. Le hangar a été totalement détruit, certains hommes accourent en direction du quartier général. Les hauts gradés ne devraient pas tarder à venir remettre un peu d'ordre. Les seuls restants dans cette pagaille sont Laetitia, Edward et moi. Elle se relève facilement en s'époussetant. Il semblerait que je ne l'aie même pas amochée.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu risques d'épuiser ton alchimie. Me prévint-elle faussement inquiète. Moi qui pensais que tu voulais aider Ed et Al mais on dirait que tu as changé d'avis.

Je me dresse à mon tour sur mes jambes, elles tiennent toujours, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Il est hors de question que je serve à une transmutation humaine, peu importe sa nature et qu'importe si j'ai une pierre philosophale, je ne laisserai personne en profiter !

\- Quel égoïsme…très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Laetitia frappe une fois dans ses mains et les dépose sur les débris à ses pieds, elle transmute ainsi une longue lance en métal qu'elle pointe instantanément dans ma direction. Je cache ma légère surprise, c'est le dernier défi que me lance la porte de la vérité. Par logique, je suis censée échouée, du moins, de ce que j'ai vu. L'important, c'est de commencer ma transmutation assez tôt. Laetitia s'élance alors dans ma direction, prête à en découdre, la première qui touchera l'autre aura gagné.

Je joins alors mes mains ensemble, déglutissant par l'idée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Tout comme cette fois-là, une sensation désagréable envahit mon corps, refusant d'obéir à ma raison. Je suis incapable de la tuer, je ne peux tuer un être humain. Je ferme les yeux sous la peur de ce qu'il va se produire. Une bourrasque de vent me fouetta le visage, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

A quelques centimètres de moi se tenait le visage de Laetitia, son sourire a disparu, ses yeux me fixent d'une lueur indescriptible, son corps sous l'emprise de sursauts continus se crispe et elle finit par lâcher son arme. Un long filet de sang s'échappe de sa bouche et s'écoule par terre. Elle s'effondre sur le sol sans un mot, le visage toujours tourné vers le mien, je ne m'apercevoir qu'à cet instant que son ventre a été perforé. Laetitia est…morte ?

\- Eh merde. Cracha Edward se tenant devant moi.

Sa mécagreffe, transmuté en lame, est recouvert du sang de sa victime. Edward l'a tuée. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas les mots, je ne suis pas capable d'articuler la moindre syllabe. Ce qui vient se passer est tellement…irréel.

\- C'est par ici ! S'écria une voix au loin.

Putain, les militaires, il faut qu'on se barre avant qu'ils ne nous voient en présence du corps de Laetitia. Malgré mon choc, je démarre au quart de tour et oblige Edward à me suivre, nous fuyons loin, très loin de cette scène macabre. Nous partons en dehors du cercle militaire, je crois que je vais faire une crise cardiaque avant la fin de la journée.

Laetitia doit se trouver devant la porte en ce moment-même. Ce constat m'agrippe les entrailles, je ne peux pas la laisser avoir une chance de repartir dans notre monde. Il faut que j'y retourne aussi tant qu'il est encore temps.

Nous sommes désormais à l'abri des regards, les militaires vont probablement lancer une recherche sur moi, croyant que j'ai sûrement tué Laetitia et que le Fullmétal est parti à ma poursuite. Je souffle un bon coup, profitant de notre dernier moment de répit.

\- Il faut qu'on se barre très loin, me dit Edward toujours troublé parce qu'il vient de faire. Sinon l'armée va te trouver et va t'exécuter.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas…murmurai-je en m'adossant au mur.

\- La vérité t'a encore envoyée quelque chose ?

Je hausse les épaules, je ne compte pas me rendre pour finir fusiller sur la place publique, voilà tout.

\- Tu sais, Ed, tu n'étais pas obligé de…

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi au juste ?! S'énerva-t-il en me fixant de ses prunelles d'or. Crois-moi, je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête. Et si je n'avais pas convaincu Laetitia que je voulais me servir de toi comme de pierre humain, elle t'aurait buté à l'instant même où les militaires t'ont trouvés. Tu es conne ou quoi ?!

\- Peut-être, mais il y avait sûrement une autre façon de s'y prendre, sans la tuer…

Edward serre les dents, son corps est tendu. Je le sais, je l'ai forcé inconsciemment à faire ce qu'il m'avait juré ne jamais faire : tuer Laetitia.

\- Je préfère la savoir morte plutôt que toi.

Je réprime un hoquet de surprise en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Jamais je n'aurai cru l'entendre dire une chose pareille, je me pince discrètement pour savoir si tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. Non, je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Je détourne le regard quand je sens des larmes couler de mes yeux, je n'ai pas envie de me montrer aussi faible devant lui.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout Ed.

Une main s'abat sur mon épaule, je sais bien que des excuses ne pardonneront jamais mes actes mais s'ils pouvaient atténuer la douleur que j'ai provoquée en arrivant dans ce monde, alors j'aurai sûrement tout gagné.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait aller retrouver Al. Il est toujours dans l'appartement, il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé alors…prenons juste nos affaires et partons.

Partir encore une fois ? Vous ralentir davantage dans votre quête pour retrouver vos corps ? De quel droit puis-je faire ça Edward ? Tu devrais être un peu plus égoïste, tu le sais ? Je sèche mes larmes ruisselant le long de mes joues.

\- Ed.

J'attends qu'il se tourne entièrement vers moi pour réitérer mon mouvement de tout à l'heure, je passe mes bras dans son cou et plonge mes doigts dans ses mèches dorées. Cette fois-ci, je ne crains pas sa réaction, je sais qu'il ne me ligotera pas de nouveau. Il répond positivement à mon initiative, les bras enserrent mon ventre, rapprochant nos corps, nous collant pour ne plus pouvoir nous séparer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je recule doucement la tête sans me séparer de lui, juste pour pouvoir admirer son visage. Edward semble un peu gêné de cette soudaine proximité entre nous, il l'est probablement encore plus au moment où je me décide de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrasse tendrement en glissant mes mains le long de ses bras. Mes yeux coulent une fois de plus lorsque celles-ci touchent le métal froid de sa mécagreffe. J'amorce une derrière caresse sur sa bouche en joignant une dernière fois mes mains. Je les pose ensuite sur son bras. Une douleur intense me secoue les tripes, je coupe directement notre contact. Un mauvais goût de fer s'empare de ma bouche et mes mains crispées sur la lame de métal se tâchent de mon sang.

\- Lorène ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Merde !

Je n'ai fait que transmuter son bras pour le planter dans mon ventre.

\- Ed… écoute-moi bien, il est hors de question que je laisse mon monde… sous cette menace plus longtemps. Je n'ai rien à foutre ici… mais toi, tâche de récupérer vos corps, idiot…

Mon poids ajouté à celui de la douleur devient trop difficile à supporter. Je glisse lentement sur le sol, retirant par la même occasion le corps étranger de mon abdomen. Edward reste tout de même proche de moi, il m'appelle, me parle, me réprime, me crie après mais je suis trop heureuse pour l'écouter. Sache Edward, à quel point je suis désolée.

Bientôt, je n'ai plus la sensation de mes jambes, ni même celle de mes doigts, je ferme doucement les yeux en attendant la suite.

Désormais, tout est terminé. J'ai gagné.

* * *

Fin de la fiction !

Voilà, c'est donc la fin ! Je dois bien dire que je me suis éclatée à réécrire cette histoire, même si je pense que pour ceux qui la suivent, la fin est probablement soudaine, qu'il manque des choses, ce qui est voulu. J'ai expliqué une bonne partie de ce qui n'avait pas été dit auparavant mais j'ai volontairement gardé quelques détails pour moi - notamment le fait que l'échange équivalent n'ait pas été pratiqué lors des passages des deux mondes (oui j'ai la justification xD).

Bref, merci beaucoup pour les retours que j'ai eu sur cette fiction, ça m'a éclaté au plus haut point ! Je vous invite quand même à me donner vos retours sur ce dernier chapitre en commentaire ou pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fiction en général. Je vous dis à très vite !

LittleMagicianGirl

#RipLorène


	41. Chapter 20

Munich, 1923.

* * *

Tic…tac…tic…tac…

Ce bruit provenant de ma montre berce la salle dans laquelle je me trouve. Parfois, dans rythme irrégulier, je perçois les mouvements et autres sons provenant de tous les côtés. Levant le visage au dessus de moi, je fixe un moment les lumières incrustées au plafond, trouvant un certain intérêt à compter le nombre de lampes défectueuses.

\- Quand vous avez terminé de remplir le formulum, vous pouvez partir. Surgit une voix tout en bas des marches.

\- Huit, je murmure pour moi-même avant de concentrer mon regard sur les autres gens sur le point de rendre leurs copies.

Personne ne m'a entendu, ou alors, ils ont fait semblant, beaucoup trop occupé à noircir les différentes cases de leur questionnaire. En ce qui me concerne, il est à moitié rempli, je divague de colonne en colonne, me demandant qui est la personne qui a eu l'idée de ce système. Un questionnaire, un formulum contenant les réponses d'un étudiant, vachement pratique pour le recyclage.

Voyant à ma montre qu'il ne reste pas autant de temps que je ne le croyais, je tâche de remplir un peu plus de réponse, me fiant davantage à mon instinct que mes réelles connaissances.

Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à entamer la dernière série de question, mon attention dévie sur une élève déposant à son tour sa copie auprès de l'assistante. Elle est plutôt mince mais musclée, les cheveux courts de couleur cendre, affublée d'un débardeur surmonté d'une veste en cuir brune et le bas couvert d'un short en jean qui ne couvre en vérité que le haut de ses cuisses.

Cette fille, c'est Michèle. Elle ne fera pas attention au regard insistant que je lui adresse et sort assez rapidement de l'amphithéâtre. Il faut avouer que cela fait plusieurs mois que les choses sont ainsi.

\- Il vous reste dix minutes.

J'en étais où moi déjà ? Ah oui, les lampes. Je coche la huitième possibilité dans chacune des questions qu'il me reste, cherchant dans ce détail un indice en provenance d'ailleurs. Vérifiant qu'un autre élève se lève en même temps que moi afin de ne pas être seule à sortir, je descends les marches armée de mon sac. Une fois les feuilles déposées, j'adresse un bref sourire et des salutations qui ne me sont pas rendues pour enfin sortir de là.

Une jeune inconnue me tient la porte, je la remercie avant de m'apercevoir qu'une de mes amies m'attends près d'une machine à soda. Je m'empresse de la rejoindre tandis qu'elle me sonde d'un air exaspéré.

\- Ca fait littéralement une demi-heure que tu aurais dû avoir terminé ce test, Lorène.

Je hausse les épaules, il est certain que si on déduit mes contemplations du temps total, je serai sortie bien plus tôt.

\- Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, c'est tout…Dis, Valentina.

\- Mh ?

\- Tu as vu Michèle ? Je demande alors que nous descendons les marches qui nous séparent de la cafétéria.

Ses sourcils se froncent, je me disais aussi que je n'aurai pas du poser cette question.

\- Elle est assez voyante, tu ne crois pas. Il va falloir t'y faire, les gens changent, surtout à l'adolescence, c'est sûrement l'effet des seins qui poussent.

J'approuve ces paroles en laissant mon rire fuser à travers le couloir. Valentina est une vieille amie que j'ai retrouvée depuis trois mois, étant donné que nous partageons certains cours, nous avons pris l'habitude de nous voir régulièrement. Elle est plutôt grande par rapport à moi, les yeux bruns et une belle chevelure de même teinte.

\- Sinon, je reprends après avoir ri, tu as réussi ?

\- On verra, j'en ai chié hier pour comprendre. Je devine que c'est pareil pour toi.

\- Sur un malentendu…je suis au moins rassurée qu'un professeur ne lise pas nos réponses.

C'est un des grands changements auquel je me suis habituée assez vite. A l'aube de notre ère et d'autant plus dans les universités, les professeurs n'ont plus le temps de corriger une à une nos copies. Ils se servent d'une machine – encore un prototype à l'heure où je vous parle – afin d'effectuer une correction rapide.

Eh oui, j'ai bien dit université…moi non plus il y a quelques temps je ne pensais pas arriver jusqu'ici. Du moins, saine et sauve ? Bref, ce n'est pas encore l'heure d'aborder ce sujet.

Alors que nous marchons en quête d'une table seule, je scrute chaque étudiant entrant dans mon champ de vision. Dorénavant, on ne connait qu'une faible partie des gens avec qui on partage les cours, certains deviennent solitaires, d'autres se connaissent depuis le lycée. Valentina me tire le bras vers un emplacement libre, je la suis par automatisme mais ne décroche pas des allées et venues des gens.

\- Tu sais, tu es flippante. Me fait-elle remarquer.

\- Mais non, tout le monde fait ça !

\- Quoi ? Regarder les gens comme si tu n'avais jamais vu d'humain auparavant est chose courante chez les « universitaires » ?

Je tire la langue à sa moquerie, si elle savait la véritable raison pour laquelle je fais tout ça. Non, en vérité, elle le sait, c'est juste qu'elle croit que ça fait partie des histoires que j'invente.

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait huit lampes qui ne fonctionnent pas dans la salle Musschenbroeck ? Je demande en écorchant passablement le nom de l'auditoire.

\- J'aurai dit qu'il en manquait plus. Me répond une voix derrière moi.

Je me tourne, reconnaissant aisément le timbre de cette personne.

\- Russell ! On t'attendait ! Je m'exclame un peu trop heureuse pour être sincère.

Il se contente de s'asseoir en face de moi et sort un de nos nombreux syllabi. Russell Tringham, étudiant en science appliquée, un grand blond aux yeux bleus avec une mèche cachant son œil droit, toujours habillé d'une chemise bien repassée et d'un pantalon noir. Cependant, j'ai beau le regarder, apprendre à le connaître, je n'arrive pas à avoir quelqu'un d'autre que le Russell Tringham que j'ai connu là-bas.

A Shamballa.

\- Tu continues à me fixer après tout ce temps ? Déclare-t-il en levant le visage de son bouquin.

Je dévie le regard pour le reporter vers la circulation d'étudiants. C'est par cette technique que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai pris pour habitude de fixer les gens en me demandant s'ils avaient leur double de l'autre côté de la porte. Un jour, j'ai eu le courage d'aller à la rencontre de Russell et nous sommes finalement devenus amis. Quelques jours plus tard, il m'avouait m'avoir surprise à plusieurs reprises le fixer comme si je souhaitais le tuer du regard.

\- Comment se passe la vie chez les spécialistes de la communication ? Ajoute-t-il en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

\- On communique, on communique et passablement on passe nos tests préparatoires avant le grand jour. Répond laconiquement Valentina avant de pousser un long soupir. Sérieusement, je vois pas l'intérêt de nous faire venir pendant nos jours vides pour nous faire des tests.

\- Peut-être pour avoir le plaisir d'afficher vos matricules dans votre couloir. Chez nous, on a des réunions entre scientifiques et professeurs pour parler des matières.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour te qualifier de « scientifique » Russell. Je rétorque en mettant fin à ma petite activité.

Le grand blond affiche un large sourire en fermant son ouvrage, j'arrive à lire la couverture, faisant référence à un allemand dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

\- Viens à une de nos réunions et tu verras, on ne chôme pas nous. Parfois, c'est un peu rébarbatif mais quand il y a Van Hoheneim, les théorèmes et autres arguments les rendent bien plus attrayantes !

\- Van Hoheneim ?

Valentina me toise avec ses grands yeux bruns.

\- …Notre professeur de théorie de l'information, tu savais pas qu'il s'appelait Hoheneim ? Il bosse sur toutes les sciences et ses avancées, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on ne le voit pas souvent. Certains disent qu'il alterne l'université et des dogmes sataniques.

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire.

\- Arrêtez avec ces rumeurs, il n'a rien de satanique. C'est simplement un vieux aux longs cheveux blonds avec une barbe et des lunettes qui partage son savoir, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- Je ne fais que répéter des bruits de couloir.

Etrangement, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu ce professeur, un vieux aux cheveux blonds avec des lunettes ? Je devrai faire plus attention à l'avenir. M'apercevant qu'il va être l'heure de rentrer, je me lève pour indiquer mon départ.

\- Déjà ? S'étonne Valentina.

\- Oui, j'ai dit à Paninya que je rentrerai vers 18 heures.

\- Paninya ? Tu veux dire ta colocataire satanique ?

\- Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi l'enfant de Satan, je réponds avant de prendre congé.

N'ayant pas envie de trainer davantage dans les parages, je m'empresse de sortir du bâtiment central et rejoins la chaussée. Au loin, un gendarme demande à chaque étudiant de lui présenter sa carte pour lui prouver qu'il étudie bien ici. A quoi s'attend-il, à une attaque d'un faux étudiant ? Je tente de passer sur le côté quand une voix grave me force à m'arrêter.

\- Mademoiselle veuillez me montrer votre carte ! M'ordonne-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Un grand bonhomme d'une trentaine d'année voire d'une quarantaine, il porte des lunettes rectangulaires devant ses yeux verts. Quelques mèches noires dépassent de son couvre-chef marqué de l'insigne d'officier. Ne masquant pas mon énervant, je plonge ma main dans mon sac pour en sortir la dite carte et lui présenter à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

\- Merci, vous pouvez circuler.

Je repars aussitôt en direction de ma colocation. En choisissant une université plus éloignée de chez moi, j'ai du choisir entre faire des heures de trajet tous les jours de chez moi à ici ou alors vivre à vingt minutes à pied de l'établissement. Chaque jour, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Parfois, il ne vaut mieux pas trop réfléchir et avancer.

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, je sortais de mon ancienne école, diplômée et prête à entamer de nouvelles études, plus poussées. J'avais réussi par je ne sais quelle magie à rattraper tout le retard accumulé pendant ces longues semaines à la recherche de … que recherchions-nous déjà ? La pierre philosophale ? Toujours est-il que mes souvenirs sont bien intacts de ces jours-là, contrairement à ceux d'autres personnes. June n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, Michèle non plus d'ailleurs. Un autre monde ? Des cercles de transmutation, la pierre philosophale ou même une chimère ? Tant de choses pour en faire une bonne histoire mais pas pour en faire un monde en entier. Peut-être est-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles notre amitié n'a pas pu tenir.

Je reconnais le bâtiment dans le quel j'habite, au bout de la rue. Ironiquement, il se trouve à quelques mètres de la gendarmerie où travaille l'officier de tout à l'heure, je l'ai déjà croisé plusieurs soirs quand le sommeil peinait à venir.

J'entre dans le hall et ne perds pas une seconde de plus pour rejoindre mon nouveau petit nid à moi. Sortant mes clés de mon sac, j'en insère une à l'intérieur de la serrure avant de rentrer et de refermer la porte derrière moi. A la vue du long manteau noir pendu au mur, je devine que Paninya est déjà rentrée. Je me déchausse avant de lui crier que je suis présente. Des lettres gisent sur la table, il semblerait qu'elles me soient toutes destinées. On dirait qu'elles sont classées par ordre alphabétique du nom du destinateur et ça m'étonnerait que cela soit une initiative du facteur.

Après Valentina ose dire que je fais flipper.

Une douce odeur de soupe plane dans toute la colocation, Paninya a pris l'habitude de cuisiner pour nous deux après avoir constaté qu'elle piètre femme au foyer je ferai. Alors que j'ouvre une à une mes lettres, une silhouette surgit de la pièce à côté.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

Devant cette question non fondée j'attends un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Suis-je censée être blessée ?

Elle pointe la grande horloge accrochée au mur, indiquant dix-huit heures et quart. Le jour où j'ai une heure de plus que prévu je pense qu'elle appellera les pompiers et le service de l'immigration.

\- Oh ça…il y avait un contrôle d'identité à la sortie de l'université.

\- Encore ce Maes Hughes, fais attention à ce type.

C'est plutôt de toi que j'ai envie de faire attention. Néanmoins, son avertissement attise ma curiosité.

\- Pourquoi je devrai m'en méfier ?

\- Je l'ai vu à différentes manifestations contre le pouvoir, crois-moi, cet homme n'a pas les mains propres si tu veux savoir.

« Manifestations contre le pouvoir » ou encore une autre expression pour parler des troubles qui secouent le pays en ce moment. M'enfin, si je me fie aux avis des gens, on aurait déjà du être envahi par les étrangers depuis très longtemps. Ma colocataire est une fille plutôt maniaque, me dépassant de dix bons centimètres, la peau noire et les yeux foncés. Je ne sais plus par quelle magie je me suis retrouvée avec elle dans cette habitation mais j'ai la chance qu'elle soit assez énergique pour s'occuper de la sale besogne.

\- Tu as touché à la radio ?! S'écrie brusquement Paninya.

Apeurée par sa réaction soudaine et non justifiée, je me retourne en direction du post de radio avant de me tourner vers elle.

\- Hum, non, elle est toujours à deux pouces du rebord. Je réponds avec une pointe d'ironie.

Elle me toise d'un air suspicieux avant de s'afférer en cuisine. Je vérifie tout de même qu'une puissance extérieure n'ait pas changé l'angle de la radio avant de prendre mon courrier pour l'emporter dans ma chambre.

\- Au fait, tu n'oublieras pas de me passer ta part pour le loyer ! S'écrie Paninya depuis la cuisine.

\- Tu mettras ça sur la note du fantôme ! Je rétorque en fermant la porte derrière mois.

Enfin dans un endroit calme. J'ai beau étudié tout ce qui est communication entre les gens, les nouvelles machines, le silence reste encore un des luxes que j'aime me payer. Tiens, une lettre de mes parents suivie de quelques papiers concernant les activités importantes de l'université. Je les ouvre en priorité, il m'est déjà arrivé une mésaventure que je n'ai pas envie de revivre. Ayant consulté mes nouvelles trop tard, j'ai passé plusieurs journées à devoir me remettre à jour administrativement pour avoir accès à mes cours.

\- « Nous convions tous les étudiants à assister aux feux d'artifices programmés par les ouvriers de Munich […] »

Un feu d'artifice ? A cette période de l'année ? Pourquoi pas. Hormis cela, rien de bien intéressant, l'habituel prospectus concernant les nouvelles découvertes cinématographiques. Je constate que la présence d'un certain Fritz Lang ravi ceux qui sont responsables du petit journal.

Maintenant que je suis sûre et certaine de ne rien avoir raté, je m'avance vers une armoire, tire quelques vêtements propres et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Rien de tel que prendre toute l'eau chaude avant que Paninya ne s'en rende compte. De toute façon, elle ne prend que des douches froides pour une raison qui m'échappe.

Toujours habillée, j'admire mon reflet dans le miroir, constatant avec joie que mon maquillage n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Lentement, je soulève le bas de mon haut, fixant avec insistance l'image de mon vent se découvrant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'une première marque apparaisse. Elle s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que je lève le vêtement, jusqu'en dessous de ma poitrine. C'est la seule trace qui me reste de cette époque, une énorme cicatrice rougeâtre provoquée par le tranchant d'une lame de fer, la mécagreffe d'Ed. Je passe légèrement mes doigts dessus, c'est étrange comme sensation. Pourtant, je ne peux en vouloir à personne d'autre que moi-même. C'est une chance que je sois encore en vie.

Me débarrassant du reste de mes vêtements, je m'empresse d'entrer dans la cabine et de tourner le robinet. Une chute d'eau chaude s'abat sur mes épaules et mes cheveux, provoquant une fine buée venant recouvrir les parois de la douche. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où j'ai dit au revoir à Edward et quelques jours après mon retour. J'ai même cru avoir rêvé pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'on annonce dans l'école qu'une élève avait disparu et pas des moindres. La disparition de Laetitia avait été signalée le jour de mon présumé retour dans ce monde, soit le jour de sa mort à Shamballa.

Evidemment, seuls les élèves très proches d'elles ont été interrogés, aucun d'entre eux n'a cité mon prénom, de ce que j'ai compris. Les gens ont vraiment tout oublié, on dirait.

\- « L'effet de seins qui poussent… »

Cette expression me fera toujours sourire, autant que ce à quoi elle renvoie est assez douloureux. Si les autres ont oublié ce qu'il est arrivé du temps où Edward et Alphonse étaient dans notre monde, c'est aussi le cas de mes plus proches partenaires. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à croire que ce qui nous rattachait ait fini par se délier, progressivement, jusqu'au jour où nous avons littéralement arrêté de nous voir.

Malgré le bruit de l'eau, j'entends bien les quelques coups porté par Paninya sur la porte, probablement pour me prévenir que le repas est prêt. Nous ne mangeons pas ensemble de toute façon, j'aurai trop peur qu'elle m'étouffe sans le vouloir dans une quelconque envie de me protéger d'un mal inexistant.

Ce soir, je ne fais que relire quelques unes de mes notes pour le test préparatoire du lendemain après-midi.

* * *

Ce merveilleux moment où vous vous réveillez le matin, sachant que vous n'avez strictement rien à faire et que vous pouvez vous balader en survêtement toute la matinée sans réfléchir à ce que vous allez porter.

En vérité, j'aimerai bien connaître ce sentiment car impossible à percevoir par le brouhaha provenant du salon aux alentours de neuf heures. De mauvais poil d'avoir été tirée de mon sommeil par des chocs irréguliers, je me lève en furie et sors rapidement de ma chambre pour passer une tête dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?!

Je retrouve Paninya, seule dans la pièce, sur le point de déplacer la table à manger, ayant visiblement terminé de changer l'emplacement de deux-trois autres meubles.

\- Je vérifie quelque chose. Se justifie-t-elle le plus sereinement possible.

\- …Il t'est impossible de vérifier ce genre de chose, je ne sais pas moi, l'après-midi, sans courir le risque de réveiller le monde entier et dans ce cas précis, moi ?

La jeune femme hausse les épaules et se remet à sa tâche, faisant grincer les pieds de table avec le parquet. Grognant de rage, je retourne dans ma chambre en claquant la porte le plus fortement possible. Pourquoi les gens trouvent toujours un moyen de te mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin ? Je ne saurai pas me rendormir mais il est hors de question que je subisse cette cacophonie une minute de plus.

Préparant mon sac à la hâte, j'enchaîne en m'habillant simplement et appliquant les quelques touches de maquillage habituelles sur mon visage avant de sortir de la colocation. J'ai cru entendre une recommandation en ce qui concerne le loyer mais il faudra qu'elle attende que je me sois calmée pour la payer.

Une fois dehors, je constate que le temps est maussade aujourd'hui, alors est-ce parce qu'il est encore tôt. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de ma longue veste kaki pour les protéger du vent et entame ma longue marche jusqu'à l'université.

\- Mademoiselle ! S'exclame une voix provenant du pub d'en face.

Blasée d'être de nouveau dérangée dans ma solitude, je me tourne en direction de l'appel. Encore ce policier ? Je glisse une des anses de mon sac pour avoir accès à mes affaires, cependant, alors que je fouille l'intérieur, le gendarme vient à ma rencontre.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, je sais bien que vous êtes étudiante.

…Ca ne vous a pas empêché de me contrôler dix fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Je replace mes affaires correctement et lui demande ce qu'il me veut.

\- Vous habitez bien dans cet immeuble ? Me demande-t-il en pointant le bon bâtiment du doigt.

Je hoche simplement la tête.

\- Je voudrai vous demander si vous avez constaté des mouvements étranges à l'intérieur.

\- Quel genre de mouvement ?

Il glisse une main à l'arrière de sa tête, visiblement embêté de devoir se justifier.

\- Vous savez, on raconte que des gens peu fréquentables se cachent un peu partout à Munich alors, si vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'anormal.

Je mets un petit moment avant de comprendre ce à quoi il fait allusion.

\- Oh, vous parlez des juifs ? Hmpf, désolée, je n'ai pas encore reçu mon détecteur anti-juif, anti-tzigane mais ça ne devrait tarder.

Le son de ma voix est assez fort pour que les passants entendent ce que je lui réponds, ce qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier. Le gendarme Hughes dépose sa main sur mon épaule et se penche vers mon visage.

\- Ecoutez, si je dis ça, c'est pour votre bien. Il serait bête que vous soyez rattachée à ce genre de personne alors que vous me semblez être une bonne étudiante.

Suite à ces mots, je me débarrasse de son emprise et lui tourne dos avant d'ajouter :

\- Il n'est dangereux que ce qui vous fait peur. Désolée mais je n'en vois pas ailleurs qu'en vous.

Il ne m'arrête pas quand je reprends mon chemin. Mon cœur bat très vite, j'ai un peu peur des répercussions que ce genre de chose peut provoquer. Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de protéger ces gens, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me force à choisir un camp. D'ailleurs, j'en ai foutrement aucune idée s'il y a des juifs dans mon immeuble. Si ça se trouve, la dame du rez-de-chaussée qui ne sort jamais l'est. Rahh, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, c'est le début d'un conditionnement à la peur et à la haine tout ça.

Au bout de ma vingtaine de minutes de marche, j'arrive à l'université. Les murs de l'entrée sont recouverts d'affiche pour le feu d'artifice, ça me donne encore plus envie d'y aller. Peut-être que Russell accepterait de m'y accompagner, ça serait vraiment sympa. Il y a trop de monde à la cafétéria, je décide donc de passer par une des bibliothèques pour m'installer confortablement et relire mes notes. Contrairement à l'entrée, il n'y a pratiquement personne dans les couloirs, si ce n'est que deux étudiants qui consultent leurs résultats sur le grand panneau d'affichage.

Quelques mètres me séparent de la bibliothèque scientifique, j'ai la bonne surprise d'apercevoir Russell devant la porte, en pleine conversation avec un de ces professeurs. J'attends patiemment qu'il ait fini de parler pour le rejoindre mais m'ayant remarqué au préalable, il m'indique de les approcher.

\- Bonjour Russell.

\- Bonjour Lorène. Professeur, je vous présente Lorène, une étudiante en communication. Le professeur Grand dispense ses cours en océanographie.

Je le salue, un peu gênée. Il est plutôt grand – j'ai l'impression de le dire pour tout le monde – comparable à une montagne, très bronzé, les yeux noirs, chauve avec une moustache noire. Il est habillé comme la plupart des professeurs d'un simple costume chemise, blazer et chaussure bien lustrée.

\- Enchantée mademoiselle, je suis heureux de voir que les étudiants de mon cours côtoie d'autres sections. A défaut de pouvoir assister au cours du professeur Van Hohenheim, vous pourrez toujours avoir ses analyses auprès de votre amie.

…encore ce type ? Il faudrait vraiment que je m'informe sur mes propres professeurs. Russell arbore son sourire d'élève modèle en répondant à chaque fois ce que son interlocuteur veut entendre. Il ira loin dans la vie le petiot.

\- Eh bien, je dois vous laisser. Je vous reverrai en cours la semaine prochaine.

Le professeur Grant prend la direction des escaliers, il a une carrure telle que je me demande à combien de mètres je peux tomber s'il me donne une gifle.

\- Alors, tu viens étudier de bonne heure ? Reprend Russell.

\- Pas vraiment mais Paninya a pété un câble alors je cherchais juste un endroit tranquille. Oh, au fait, tu as vu l'affiche sur les feux d'artifices ?

Il hausse les épaules et j'entrevois déjà la nature de sa réponse.

\- On a bientôt nos évaluations et tu voudrais vraiment perdre ton temps à voir des décompositions chimiques dans le ciel ? On pourra en voir tant qu'on veut dans les foires. Conseil d'ami, travaille d'abord.

Affichant une moue de supplication, il secoue la tête. Tant pis, j'aurai essayé, je peux toujours demander à Valentina de m'accompagner. Russell, que ce soit ici ou à Shamballa restera toujours aussi chiant.

\- Je vais bientôt avoir une réunion avec d'autres étudiants sur un débat scientifique, tu veux venir ? Me propose-t-il devant mon air de chien battu.

Ma grimace s'accentue, déjà que je ne travaille pas énormément, il croit que je vais m'amuser à assister à des réunions barbantes ? Mais d'un côté, je ne bosserai pas plus à la bibliothèque, je finis par accepter son invitation, ce qui semble le ravir.

\- Tu vas voir, si tu ne changes pas d'option avec ça, je m'avouerai vaincu.

Défi relevé, de toute façon, il est plus que probable que je ne comprenne rien. Je tâche donc de suivre le grand blond à travers les couloirs de sa faculté. Je découvre que ceux-ci sont bien plus remplis d'affiches en tout genre des réunions entre scientifiques, des expositions et beaucoup d'autres événements en tout genre.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Chantonne Russell constatant mon étonnement.

Etrangement, la première chose que je me dis, c'est qu'Edward pourrait se sentir bien ici. Moi, par contre, je me sens rapidement petite à côté de tout ça. Mon ami m'indique une salle de classe dans laquelle sont déjà présents quelques étudiants ainsi que deux professeurs. Russell entreprend de me tirer par la main jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Un nombre conséquent de chaises est réparti en cercle, de façon à ce que tous les participants puissent se voir et s'entendre distinctement. Pourquoi j'ai accepté moi déjà ?

\- Salut les gars, dit Russell en me poussant légèrement vers un des sièges.

Les autres garçons lui répondent, je suis un peu surprise de ne pas voir de filles ici…enfin, « surprise » doit être un grand mot.

\- Tout va bien se passer, murmure une voix douce à côté de moi.

Je serre mes points sur mes genoux.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine qui va chez le dentiste tu sais !

\- Oh Monsieur Hohenheim, on ne vous attendait pas aujourd'hui !

Ce nom me tire directement de ma haine envers Russell. Je pose mon regard sur la silhouette carrée venant d'entrer dans la pièce. C'est un homme qui doit probablement avoir une quarantaine d'années, blond et barbu, il porte des lunettes argentée et une longue veste brune sous ce que je devine être un ensemble tout assez classique pour un professeur.

Non, il ne me dit rien du tout.

\- Eh bien, je me suis dit que ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal de revenir discuter avec quelques étudiants.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, je n'ai jamais eu cours avec lui bien qu'il soit assigné dans ma section. Je dois bien avouer être rassurée soudainement. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire qu'un professeur disparaisse pendant autant de temps sans que son absence n'inquiète l'administration ?

D'autres étudiants arrivent par la suite et l'un des professeurs, apparemment enseignant la physique, ne décrète que la réunion peut commencer.

Au début, c'est comme je le pressentais, ils abordent des phénomènes physiques et scientifiques dont je n'avais aucune idée de l'existence. Ca ne me passionne pas plus que ça mais j'admets que ce n'est pas aussi ennuyeux que je le pensais. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, une remarque faite par un des étudiants me tire de mes réflexions.

\- Cela revient à parler de Darwin et de sa notion d'élite. Nous ne pouvons pas affirmer que nous en fassions partie mais je ne vois pas qui d'autres pourrait représenter une telle nation.

Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu, je l'ai entendu dans d'autres termes tel que l'évolutionnisme social ou encore l'adaptation des espèces mais ça ne reste qu'un bout des éléments qu'on m'a insufflé.

\- Dans ce cas, autant écouter les gendarmes et balancer ces juifs qui se baladent dans nos rues et nos établissements.

\- Tu ne le fais pas déjà ? Rétorque Russell en riant.

Cela devient vraiment gênant là…

Je détourne le regard des garçons pour fixer avec intérêt le plafond.

\- Messieurs, veuillez garder vos opinions politiques pour vous pour le moment. S'insurge le troisième professeur.

\- Bah, si on accepte les théories de Darwin, il faut bien l'accepter sous tous ses aspects, notamment par le microbe qui ronge le pays. Ils récoltent ce qu'ils ont semé.

\- Une sorte d'échange équivalent basé sur rien… ? Murmurai-je désabusée.

Malheureusement pour moi, le silence régnait dans la classe au moment où je poussais mon murmure, ils m'ont tous entendu. Le rouge me monte aux joues et je tente de retrouver une contenance, en vain.

\- Bien que ce genre de théorie ait façonné notre siècle, je ne pense pas qu'il faille utiliser les théories de ce Darwin par des interprétations. Ne disait-il pas également que l'homme était comparable aux animaux, pourtant, cela n'a pas empêché le christianisme de perdurer.

D'une voix grave et calme, le professeur Van Hohenheim recentre toute l'attention sur lui, ainsi que la mienne. Plutôt réfléchi ce vieux, c'est du moins ce que je constate à première vue, avant de me rappeler que ce genre de choses doit être également indiquée dans mes cours.

Je ne réagis plus durant le reste de la réunion, me triturant les doigts en attendant la fin. Lorsque celle-ci arrive, je suis l'une des premières à sortir, rapidement suivie de Russell qui ne perd pas une occasion pour se moquer de moi.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi ?

\- De quoi ? De se faire dévisager pour avoir dit un truc logique ? J'ai simplement dit en autres termes ce que ce Van Hohenheim a dit.

\- Mais toi, tu l'as fait avec beaucoup moins de classe que lui.

Un point pour Russell. Une chose est sûre, je ne reviendrai jamais à ces réunions !

* * *

Tic…tac…tic…tac…

Une impression de déjà-vu, n'est-ce pas ? Le même amphithéâtre, le même formulum, la même galère, à la différence d'hier, je ne vois pas Michèle et la ravissante assistante a été remplacée par notre professeur en personne, monsieur Van Hohenheim. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe de puis la réunion, j'ai dû dire une si grosse bêtise qu'il va se rappeler de l'indiquer sur mon questionnaire une fois que je l'aurai rendu.

\- Il vous reste vingt minutes. Annonce-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Vingt minutes ? Cela devrait suffire à remplir les dernières cases. Ironiquement, les dernières questions concernent des inventions du siècle dernier dont les professeurs ont parlé durant la réunion. Je n'ai donc aucun souci à y répondre et termine de remplir le formulum dix minutes avant la fin. Pourtant, une chose que je ne saurai définir, peut-être de la curiosité, m'intime d'attendre que tous les étudiants aient ramené leur copie avant de le faire. Je feins donc de me casser la tête pour paraître crédible.

\- Il est l'heure.

Il devait rester une dizaine d'étudiant à tout casser, ils s'empressent de rendre leurs feuilles pour sortir de la salle d'examen. Je m'assure que le dernier élève se dirige vers la sortie pour me lever à mon tour.

Descendant les marches, je m'approche doucement du professeur et dépose mon questionnaire devant lui, sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bonne journée.

C'était sûrement idiot d'attendre quelque chose.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Ou pas. Je pivote vers lui, croyant d'abord avoir omis quelque chose.

\- Vous êtes bien en section communication, vous n'êtes pas passée par une autre option avant celle-ci ?

Drôle de question, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

\- Non, c'est bien la première année que je fais dans cet établissement. Si c'est à propos de la réunion, je n'y suis allée que parce que mon ami Russell a insisté pour que j'y assiste.

Ma réponse ne semble pas le convaincre. Ironiquement, on dirait moi quand je n'ai pas ce que je veux, je sens qu'il va me garder jusqu'à savoir ce qu'il cherche.

\- Je me demandais lequel de vos professeurs vous a appris cette notion d'échange dont vous parliez tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas vraiment commun d'entendre un élève parler en ces termes.

Je me fige un moment, le dévisageant. Non par parce qu'il se demande pour l'échange équivalent – ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois qu'on me demande d'où je tiens ce genre de propos – mais plutôt parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout un peu de moi. Je ne serai capable de ressortir que ce que j'ai entendu d'un autre ?

\- Mh, nulle part. Je rétorque, l'air mauvais. Maintenant, y a-t-il quelque chose en rapport des cours dont vous voudriez me parler ?

\- Non, vous pouvez partir.

Vexée, je serre l'anse de mon sac pour me canaliser avant de sortir, subissant une nouvelle fois les râles de Valentina, m'attendant depuis une heure. Des fois, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop chercher les ennuis là où il ne faut pas.

* * *

La semaine s'est terminée en même temps que nos évaluations préparatoires. Nous sommes samedi, le jour des feux d'artifice, j'ai finalement réussi à convaincre Valentina de m'y accompagner, Russell s'étant obstiné à me répondre non à chacune de mes tentatives.

Je m'apprête donc à sortir en fin d'après-midi, redoutant de croiser Paninya sur mon chemin. Etrangement, je ne l'ai plus croisée depuis deux ou trois jours. Pourtant, je retrouve toujours le plat du jour dans le frigo avec mon nom marqué dessus. Il faut croire qu'elle aussi a du travail pour le moment.

En ce qui concerne le professeur Van Hohenheim, on dirait qu'il soit reparti pour disparaître soudainement. Le lendemain de notre discussion, Russell m'a informé que d'autres élèves qui étaient censées avoir cours avec lui étaient finalement dispensés.

Depuis ce jour, l'officier Hughes n'est pas non plus revenu me voir. La chasse au juif s'est discrètement poursuivie, j'ai cru le voir discuter avec la voisine du rez-de-chaussée pas plus tard qu'hier.

Constatant une nouvelle fois l'absence de Paninya, je quitte sereinement la colocation, chaudement habillée. Les lampadaires sont déjà allumés dans la rue, ils me permettent d'entrevoir Maes Hughes de l'autre côté de la rue, sortant à son tour du commissariat. Nous nous regardons et progressivement prenons chacun notre propre chemin. Il n'y a rien de grave à signaler, visiblement.

Le feu d'artifice a lieu un peu plus loin que l'université, vers l'extrémité de la ville mais nous avons convenu de nous retrouver un peu plutôt avec Valentina. J'empresse donc le pas pour arriver plus vite devant l'établissement où elle m'attendait déjà.

\- Même sans les cours, tu arrives à être en retard…

Je lui souris en retour, n'ayant pas de réelle justification à lui donner. Nous nous mettons automatiquement en marche vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Au fait, tu as parlé à Russell ? Je lui demande.

\- A quoi bon ? Monsieur ne s'octroie une pause que pour aller pisser ou manger. Qui sait, il fait peut-être les deux en même temps pour rentabiliser son temps.

\- …Tu es dégueulasse.

\- Avoue, tu serais tombée sur la même conclusion si tu y avais pensé.

Justement, je n'ai pas trop envie de penser à ça…trop tard maintenant cette image est gravée dans ma tête pendant au moins une semaine. Si j'en crois ce qu'elle me dit, on dirait bien que je suis la seule à ne pas m'être sérieusement mise dans mes révisions. Ces derniers jours ont été mis à profit pour appeler mes parents et pour récupérer mon sommeil perdu de ces derniers mois.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi.

\- Tu pourras me mettre sur une de ses fusées qui va m'emmener loin d'ici et travers le ciel tout entier ! M'exclamai-je en levant les mains au ciel devenu noir.

\- Et comme ça, tu pourras retourner dans ton petit monde de magie et de meurtre horrible. Soupire-t-elle faisant allusion à ce que je lui ai laissé comprendre de Shamballa.

Je glousse doucement en baissant la tête, si seulement c'était aussi simple. S'il n'y avait pas eu une histoire de porte et d'échange équivalent mais un simple portail au-delà des cieux, je pense que Laetitia serait sûrement encore en vie en ce moment. Qui sait, peut-être l'est-elle toujours, c'est une question sur laquelle je ne me suis pas trop penchée à vrai dire. Il n'y a pas assez de piste à explorer et le monde est trop vaste pour retrouver un seul humain. Je me rends compte que ce que je pense n'a aucun sens, si moi je suis revenue tout simplement ici dans mon corps, il n'y aurait pas de raison que Laetitia ne puisse pas faire de même.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Mh ? Oui, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu marches dans les excréments de chien depuis tout à l'heure ?

J'exprime un cri de dégoût en constatant qu'elle a raison et frotte mes chaussures pour éliminer toute cette merde. Il faudrait que je fasse plus attention…

\- Regarde là-bas.

Je lève la tête et aperçois au loin un attroupement, à la sortie de la ville, plus rurale que là où nous étions il y a encore un bon quart d'heure. Un petit marquage de terre nous indique le chemin à emprunter, éclairé par des lanternes à trois mètres de distance. Plus nous nous rapprochons, plus je reconnais certains visages, quelques uns de nos professeurs ont décidé de se joindre à la fête, on dirait.

\- La police n'est pas là ? Je remarque lorsque nous arrivons sur un terrain d'herbe non loin de la route de campagne.

\- Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu le gendarme de l'école sortir du commissariat, je pensais qu'il serait là avant nous.

Valentina hausse les épaules tandis que nous nous fondons davantage dans la masse. Les techniciens sont en train de faire les derniers réglages et vérifie les clôtures de sécurité. Curieuse, je me colle à l'une d'elle pour admirer leur travail.

\- Tu es vraiment insortable. Râle Valentina au moment où j'entreprends de monter sur la barrière métallique.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et me tortille dans tous les sens pour les regarder s'afférer à leur besogne. C'est tout simplement fascinant de voir ce qui permet d'obtenir de telles couleurs dans le ciel.

\- Incroyaaaaaaable.

\- Hum…merci mademoiselle mais est-ce vous pouvez descendre ? Me demande timidement un des ouvriers en s'approchant de ma monture.

Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce que Valentina prenne l'initiative de me tirer en arrière pour me faire tomber.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, on ne lui a pas encore appris ce que c'était que la civilisation. Dit-elle à l'attention du jeune homme.

Celui-ci sourit brièvement à la remarque de mon amie. Il est blond avec de grands yeux bleus, comme Russell, à la différence qu'il est dix fois plus beau.

\- Dîtes, c'est ça que vous allez lancer ? Je demande en montrant ce que j'étais en train d'observer.

\- Oui, en partie mais si un de nos collègues n'avait pas disparu comme à son habitude, on aurait déjà pu commencer…

Même s'il a l'air désabusé, il garde son air innocent et mignon. Je dois passablement avoir l'air bête à sourire comme ça après ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- J'imagine que, comme la plupart des jeunes ici, vous êtes étudiantes ?

Nous acquiesçons d'un même geste.

\- Et toi ? Je m'empresse de demander.

\- Oh moi ? Je vais partie de l'équipe que vous voyez ici, on est une dizaine d'ouvrier à travailler pour l'état. On bosse sur des machines principalement et quelques fois on a la chance de pouvoir montrer aux autres ce qu'on est capable de faire.

\- Heiderich, on envoie ! S'écrie autre ouvrier.

Il ne perd pas de temps et enjambe la barrière métallique. Les premières fusées sont lancées dans le ciel et explosent en provoquant un arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

\- C'est beau !

Remarque la plus intelligente de toute ma vie je pense. Ca a au moins pour effet de faire rire le garçon à côté de moi avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser. Surprise, je tapote légèrement son dos pour l'aider à dégager sa gorge. Il me rassure d'un simple sourire.

\- Ca va aller. Je m'appelle Alfons, enchaine-t-il en me tendant sa main aseptisée de tout microbe.

\- Lorène, et mon amie c'est Valentina.

Alfons, comme c'est ironique, pas vrai ?

Nous continuons d'observer le spectacle de couleurs jusqu'à la fin. Sans m'en rendre compte, Alphons est déjà parti au lancement de la dernière fusée, probablement reparti chercher son collègue disparu.

\- Hé mais c'est Russell là-bas ! Clame Valentina pour qu'il l'entende.

Effectivement, il semblerait que monsieur le scientifique nous ai menti sur ses intentions de venir. Nous le rejoignons pour partager notre dernière soirée de tranquillité ensemble.

Ce soir là, alors que l'heure venait de rentrer, sur le chemin du retour, nous avons entendu des coups de feu et des cris provenant du terrain d'herbe. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'est retourné car, au final, malgré ce que nous pouvons penser des uns des autres, n'est important que ce qui nous concerne.


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour/bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez bien. De mon côté, je viens de terminer mes examens, dont j'aurai mes résultats durant la semaine donc j'ai un peu de temps pour me reposer, jouer et écrire. J'espère que ceux qui ont lu la première partie ne sont pas trop déçu que je ne me sois pas arrêtée là car il n'y avait pas vraiment de besoin de faire une suite et de partir du la "mort" de Lorène.

Cependant, je dois bien avouer que ce qui m'a motivé, c'est toutes les petites références historiques que je place au fil des chapitres, que ce soit des recherches personnelles ou bien des choses que j'ai appris en cours de cinéma ou d'histoire. Il faut dire que le milieu universitaire que j'ai découvert depuis quelques mois m'inspire vraiment beaucoup alors si je peux le combiner avec FMA, j'en suis encore plus heureuse.

Guest: Yup, merci de ton commentaire, je dois dire que ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être pas été écrit aujourd'hui si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé ce commentaire. Je passe beaucoup plus de temps que la première partie à réfléchir de ce que je veux faire de mes personnages donc si c'est un peu long à publier c'est parce que je m'applique davantage à bien installer les choses xD. Je ne mords pas tu sais, tu peux commenter quand tu veux même s'il y a des choses que tu n'aimes pas, je ferai plus attention :3. En fait, je pensais juste pas faire de suite, autant la première partie est une réécriture avec quelques trucs modifiés par rapport à l'original, là c'est de la création parce que la suite de base était pourrie xD

Donc voilou, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 42 (en fait le précédent s'appelait 2.0 mais le site l'a appelé 20 donc ça m'a fait rire c'est un peu mindfuck xD)

* * *

Hohenheim est mort.

Cette nouvelle a fait l'effet d'une bombe à l'université, surtout pour ceux qui le côtoyaient de près, ou de loin. A la base, cette nouvelle ne devait rester que dans le cercle restreint des professeurs et quelques scientifiques qu'il connaissait. Bien évidemment, la mort de quelqu'un n'est jamais quelque chose de facile à cacher, il a fallu moins d'une semaine pour que la nouvelle se répande.

A partir de là, de nombreuses rumeurs ont commencé à fuser, des bruits de couloir, des suppositions abordés en plein milieu des cours. Certains sont même allés jusqu'à dire que monsieur Van Hohenheim était juif et qu'il trafiquait quelque chose dans le dos de l'état. C'est cette version des effets qui a été sous entendue par le corps enseignant. Inutile de vous préciser que ni Russell, ni moi ne croyons à ces idioties.

\- Fais pas cette tête, tu ne le connaissais pas après tout. Dit ce dernier alors que nous sommes paisiblement assis à une table de la cafétéria.

Comment a-t-il compris que c'était à lui que je pensais ? Ca se lit autant sur mon visage ? Je me contente de hausser les épaules en feignant une moue triste.

\- La mort de quelqu'un, aussi étrange soit-elle, peut bien affecter tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Russell me répond simplement par un sourire qui se veut rassurant

\- Et puis qui sait, ça a peut-être un rapport avec les trois jours de congé forcé qu'on nous a donné. J'ajoute en repensant à ces trois derniers jours.

Je me souviens encore du moment où un gendarme a sonné à notre porte en nous demandant de ne pas sortir avant d'avoir reçu des instructions. Il m'a forcé à fermer les volets avant de repartir, une arme accrochée à sa ceinture. Il faut croire que rien est calme par ces jours-ci, d'abord le conflit au feu d'artifice et maintenant ils barricadent les civils chez eux pendant trois jours. Ils nous ont également coupé nos lignes téléphoniques, je ne l'ai su qu'hier, lorsque mes parents m'ont appelé pour avoir des nouvelles, ils paraissaient très inquiets.

\- Cela ne nous regarde certainement pas, me répond lacement Valentina, visiblement peu touchée par les derniers événements. Ils nous ont surtout laissé trois jours de plus de révision et avec la mort de ce professeur, ils ont dû réorganiser notre session, autant en profiter.

Je me demande dans quelles circonstances il est mort, je devrai peut-être demander à l'officier Hughes, s'il accepte de me dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Lorène, je vois dans tes yeux que tu prépares de la merde encore. Réplique la brune d'un air plus sérieux, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des siennes, tu es assez maligne pour t'en rendre compte.

Il est clair que si je prépare quelque chose, il faudrait mieux ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Je tâche de paraître un peu plus décontractée et lance un regard faussement intéressé à mon manuel de communication quand une question m'est soudainement apparue comme pertinente.

\- Qui va reprendre le cours de monsieur Hohenheim ?

\- Je crois qu'il est annulé pour le prochain horaire, m'informe Russell. C'est ce qu'a laissé entendre monsieur Grand, ajoute-t-il voyant mon regard interrogateur.

J'avais presque oublié que monsieur Russell avait de bons contacts avec les professeurs, il serait peut-être profitable que je fasse de même. A la base, j'étais venue pour réviser avec Valentina mais toutes ces histoires m'ont un peu tiré de tout ça. Je décide de rapidement prendre congé, ce qui n'échappe pas à Russell qui se lève presque en même temps que moi.

\- Je te raccompagne, décrète-t-il.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

\- Non, ça ira, je dois passer chez mademoiselle Gracia de toute façon.

\- Tu veux acheter des fleurs à Heiderich ? Me taquine mon amie en se penchant davantage.

Je soupire bruyamment, elle ne me lâchera jamais avec lui. Le grand blond pose sa main sur mon épaule, déterminé à me suivre.

\- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je dois acheter des fleurs.

\- Tu veux aussi draguer Heiderich ? Je réplique pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Eh attends-moi ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

J'ai essayé de le semer dès le début mais il est un peu trop rapide pour moi, il faut dire qu'il a de grandes jambes et je ne suis pas très grande. Nous quittons l'université, dans le froid dû à la saison, je frissonne au contact du vent glacial.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non, j'adore trembler pour rien, ça m'entraîne en tant que vibromasseur automatique.

Il ne trouve rien à ajouter à ma remarque et tant mieux, nous nous engageons sur le chemin de ma collocation. Je cherche vaguement un policier du regard mais on dirait que Hughes a choisi son seul jour pour ne pas venir me contrôler. Il faut dire, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus…ça va être tendu.

\- Tu penses à quoi encore ?

\- A la meilleure façon de te semer, tu as une idée ?

\- Hé ! S'exclame-t-il visiblement vexé.

\- C'est vrai ça, tu n'as jamais voulu me ramener chez moi, même le jour où je me suis tordue la cheville en tombant des marches de l'amphithéâtre ! Oh…à moins que tu ne te sois rendu compte à quel point j'étais un bon parti.

Je m'amuse à rouler des hanches et battre des cils pour accentuer mes arguments. Son air dégoûté a pour effet de me sentir plus bas que terre.

\- Je crois que je vais acheter des fleurs pour Heiderich, finalement.

Je tire la langue, amusée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher un peu avec lui ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le feu d'artifice.

Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, il semblait très gentil comme garçon et surtout très mignon.

\- Dis…

Hm ? Russell me fixe d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux et grave que l'accoutumé. Je commence à avoir peur.

\- Tu comptes vraiment t'immiscer dans les affaires d'Hohenheim ?

Je dévie instantanément le visage de celui de mon vis-à-vis, me concentrant sur la route. Je n'y ai pas réellement réfléchi, après tout, ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis au courant de sa mort, peut-être que ça me passera. Il faut dire, la dernière fois que j'ai fourré mon nez dans une histoire comme celle-ci, ça a fini par…par réflexe, je passe ma main au niveau de mon ventre. A travers ma couche de vêtements, j'ai l'impression de la sentir.

\- Pourquoi il t'intéresse autant ce type ?

\- Tu poses bien beaucoup de questions.

Russell hausse les épaules, le regard toujours fixé sur moi.

\- Si j'attends que tu me répondes et que tu me dises ce qu'il y a derrière ta petite tête, je pense qu'on m'appellera pour payer ta caution en prison.

Quel idiot…ou alors est-ce moi l'idiote dans tout ça. J'ai l'occasion de faire de brillantes études et tout ce qui m'intéresse en ce moment, c'est l'explication sur la mort d'un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Ce serait comme chercher l'identité de Jack the ripper.

Perdue dans mes pensées, Russell se contente de me guider dans la boutique de mademoiselle Gracia. Je ne la connais que depuis peu, elle n'est pas très loin de mon appartement. Grande, les cheveux châtains clairs entourant son visage embellis par ses grands yeux verts, c'est effectivement la même qu'à Shamballa.

Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la boutique, nous apercevons la silhouette de la jeune femme au bout du comptoir, s'attelant à une composition florale. Elle nous a apparemment entendu entrer car son doux visage se tourne vers nous, elle nous adresse un merveilleux sourire, rempli de chaleur.

\- Bonjour vous deux, oh, tu es Lorène toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle peu surprise.

Je suis heureuse qu'elle se souvienne de moi, m'enfin, le contraire m'aurait aussi un peu étonnée. Je suis arrivée en trombe dans sa boutique en pleine nuit, c'était la seule encore ouverte et elle m'a sauvé la vie ou plutôt elle a sauvé celle d'une autre personne. Je m'étais jurée de revenir la voir pour la remercier de sa gentillesse à mon égard. Je hoche la tête positivement à sa question et fouille hâtivement dans mon sac pour en sortir un petit sachet de compresses provenant de la pharmacie près de l'université.

\- C'était pour vous remercier de m'avoir dépassé l'autre soir, je dis en lui tendant le paquet.

Gracia refuse spontanément que je lui rende ce qu'elle m'a donnée mais j'insiste et dépose les compresses sur le comptoir.

\- Est-ce que ton amie va mieux ?

\- Ca pourrait être pire, je réponds sincèrement.

Russell me toise, déconcerté, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir et franchement, je ne comptais pas le faire.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Que faisait monsieur Hughes dans votre boutique aussi tard ce soir-là ?

Ses joues se teintent d'une couleur rosée plus prononcée que d'habitude, cela me rassure dans un sens, il n'était pas là pour chercher du juif ou de la tzigane.

\- Eh bien…il est simplement venu voir si tout se passait bien cette nuit. D'ailleurs, il m'a un peu parler de toi quand tu es partie. On dirait que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup.

Je croise les bras, me remémorant exactement toutes les raisons que j'ai de ne pas l'aimer.

\- J'ai mes raisons, qu'a-t-il dit à mon sujet ?

Mademoiselle Gracia relève les yeux de sa composition florale pour mieux appréhender ma réaction.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait intéressante. Tu lui fais beaucoup penser à quelqu'un qu'il connait on dirait.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autres extraterrestres ici comme elle ? Se moque légèrement Russell en me pointant du doigt.

Je tâche de cacher ma faible surprise, me trouver intéressante ne signifie pas qu'il me veut du bien, ça veut simplement dire qu'il m'a à l'œil. Et avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit de coup de feu, ça ne risque pas d'aller en s'améliorant.

\- Je pense que je vais y aller, je dois aller voir quelque chose. Je repasserai, au revoir mademoiselle Gracia !

Elle me lance un simple signe de la main, un petit sourire toujours accroché à son visage. Quand je verrai ce Maes Hughes, il faudra absolument que je parle avec, quitte à m'attirer des ennuis. Quelqu'un qui me ressemble ? Je ne crois pas non.

Une fois dehors, je me tourne directement vers Russell qui s'est empressé de me suivre à l'extérieur.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé acheter un bouquet de fleurs toi ? Je demande peut-être un peu trop agressivement.

Il ne manque pas de me faire remarquer mon ton.

\- Qui devrait être énervé entre nous deux, tu as débarqué dans une boutique pour avoir des compresses et tu ne m'as rien dit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu es blessée ?

\- Non et ce n'est pas intéressant à entendre.

\- Cela me semble tout le contraire.

Je ne cherche pas à le convaincre davantage, je ne saurai quoi lui dire de toute façon. La vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre par les temps qui courent. J'indique à Russell que ma collocation ne se trouve qu'à quelques pas et l'invite à prendre congé. Toujours énervé, il marmonne quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à discerner et fait demi-tour, omettant de me dire au revoir. Tant pis, je règlerai ça plus tard, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Je me dépêche de retourner dans la collocation, aucune trace de policier ou d'un quelconque militaire dans les parages, cela me rassure. J'entre rapidement dans l'appartement et referme la porte à clé derrière moi. A peine me suis-je déchaussée qu'une voix inquiète s'élève depuis la chambre d'à côté.

\- Qui est-là ?

\- Ce…ce n'est que moi ! Je m'empresse de répondre en accélérant le pas.

A quelques mètres de moi, allongée sur son lit, Paninya me regarde, transpirante, presque effrayée de mon propre visage. Elle se détend en comprenant qu'il s'agit bel et bien de moi. A ce moment-là, je regrette vraiment le temps où elle m'accusait d'avoir déplacé le post radio de trois centimètres. Remarquant que les bandages à son bras sont imbibés de sang, je m'absente en cuisine pour en préparer des nouveaux. Vous comprenez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Cette nuit de feu d'artifice semblait presque parfaite, je pensais que je n'en garderai comme souvenir que les couleurs qui fusaient dans le ciel et du cri aigu des prototypes fendant l'air. Je suis rentrée tranquillement à l'appartement quand j'ai constaté que Paninya n'était toujours pas rentrée. Inquiète, je suis sortie à sa recherche, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. J'ai eu la chance – si on peut appeler ça une chance – de la retrouver affalée dans les escaliers qui nous séparent de notre étage. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle avait un peu bu et qu'elle s'était endormie jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive l'afflux de sang provenant de son bras et tâchant peu à peu les escaliers.

De peur que quelqu'un nous voie, je me suis dépêchée de la remonter dans la collocation. Ses gémissements de douleur m'ont fait au moins comprendre qu'elle était toujours consciente. Je l'ai enroulée dans les draps, compressant sa blessure en l'enfermant à l'intérieur avant de me rendre compte que la boite à pharmacie était vide. Je me suis précipitée dehors, à la recherche d'une quelconque boutique où quelqu'un pourrait m'aider mais la noirceur de la nuit m'a bien fait comprendre dans quelle merde j'étais.

A force de courir partout, j'ai fini par apercevoir la boutique de Gracia, je n'ai pas hésité à me rendre à l'intérieur. Elle était en pleine conversation avec l'officier Hughes mais je n'ai pas eu le choix de demander de l'aide. Mon visage devait traduire l'effroi dans lequel je me trouvais car Gracia s'est précipité dans l'arrière boutique pour chercher des compresses. Je n'ai rien échangé avec le policier, si ce n'est qu'il m'a fixé d'un regard que je ne saurai traduire.

Une fois les bandages et compresses sous le coude, je suis rapidement retournée à l'appartement. Par chance, personne n'est sorti cette nuit-là, ne serait-ce que pour voir qui faisait autant de bruit à une heure pareille. Je suis donc retournée voir Paninya pour la soigner, elle se trouvait dans un état grave, je la voyais pleurer en me regardant alors que je la délogeais des draps en sang pour désinfecter ses blessures. A la forme de celle-ci, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas qu'une simple agression.

\- Ne dis rien s'il te plait. M'a-t-elle supplié les yeux tellement remplis de larmes que je doute qu'elle me voyait vraiment.

Paninya est juive.

J'ai passé la nuit à guetter son sommeil, une fois qu'elle fut endormie, j'en ai profité pour retirer les tâches de sang de l'escalier, afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons le lendemain.

Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, lorsque le gendarme est venu nous demander de fermer les volets et de ne pas sortir, j'ai feint que Paninya dormait dans la pièce sombre afin qu'il n'y rentre pas.

Au final, n'ai-je pas déjà mis un pied dans les problèmes ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas la dénoncer aux autorités pour qu'elle se fasse tuer, je m'occupe donc de la garder en vie ici tant que je peux. Même si elle ne dit rien, j'ai l'impression que ces derniers jours lui ont vaguement fait du bien.

Dans un silence de corbeau, je m'occupe soigneusement de changer ses bandages, profitant du calme de la pièce. Je sursaute presque lorsque sa main hésitante se pose sur mon épaule.

\- Tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi je dirai quelque chose dis-moi ? Je rétorque, presque vexée.

\- Tu es blonde aux yeux bleus, comme ils le veulent. Ce serait simple pour toi de survivre.

Cette affirmation me fait froid dans le dos, le fait que je sois de la « race » donc certains parlent n'est sûrement pas un atout.

\- Peut-être que je devrai te dénoncer à Hughes, j'en sortirai un bon paquet de blé en échange de toi.

Sa poigne sur mon épaule se resserre, sujette à des tremblements, les traits de son visage se froncent.

\- Non, je t'en supplie, si tu as besoin d'argent, je sais où t'en trouver.

Je manque de lui mettre une gifle pour ne pas comprendre que je ne suis pas de leur côté mais ça ne servirait à rien. Je termine de la soigner et dépose une main sur sa tête, elle me fixe apeurée de ses yeux noirs.

\- Ecoute, si tu as peur, barre-toi de ce pays, c'est tout.

\- Et je ferai quoi ? Ils me retrouveront, même si je m'en vais avec tous ces tziganes. Je vais simplement attendre que les choses changent, il y a eu une marche sur Munich l'autre jour, non ? Ca veut dire que ça change progressivement alors ne dis rien !

Je retire ma main de ses mèches pour la déposer dans mon cou, je n'oserai certainement pas lui dire que ce n'est sûrement ce qu'elle attend. Je pense davantage que cette marche a servi dans le camp adverse. J'aimerai en avoir le cœur net mais pour ça, il faut que je trouve Hughes.

Déterminée à satisfaire ma curiosité, j'enfile de nouveau mes chauds habits et mes chaussures afin de sortir. Si Hughes ne se trouve pas sur mon chemin, il faut que je le retrouve par moi-même. Le soir tombe petit à petit et je ferai mieux de me dépêcher.

Le premier lieu que j'inspecte est la gendarmerie mais un seul coup d'œil à l'intérieur me suffit à comprendre qu'il n'est pas là. A côté de celle-ci se trouve un pub, Hughes parlait avec des vieux là-bas un jour où il m'a interpelé. Je m'approche discrètement du groupe d'hommes en plein milieu de leur apéritif et me racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

\- Excusez-moi…

\- Oh tiens mais c'est la jeune Lorène ! S'écrie l'un deux en levant sa choppe de bière.

Je rêve où les gens commencent à connaître mon prénom partout où je vais ?

\- C-comment le savez-vous ?

\- Ce bon vieux Hughes nous a demandé si on te connaissait l'autre jour, il voulait savoir comment tu étais arrivée dans le coin.

\- Il a peur de moi ma parole ! Je laisse échapper.

Un autre homme massif aux cheveux gris se tourne vers moi.

\- Il faut dire qu'il a eu beaucoup à faire avec l'autre gamin et sa tzigane, puis il a pris une bonne tape sur les doigts pour la manifestation de l'autre jour.

Tiens, on dirait bien qu'eux n'ont aucun souci de parler de ça ouvertement. J'attrape une chaise à appartement à une table vide et m'installe auprès d'eux. Sans que je ne demande quoique ce soit, l'un d'eux me commande une choppe de bière.

\- Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit du 9 ? Je demande naturellement.

\- On ne vous a rien raconté à vous les jeunes ?

Je hausse les épaules, c'est évident, sinon je ne demanderai pas.

\- Vous savez, ils cherchent à nous garder pur et en dehors toutes les confrontations politiques de ce pays alors, on s'informe comme on peut.

\- C'était dantesque leur truc ! Ils étaient au moins des centaines à avoir débarqué dans la brasserie, armé jusqu'au cou ! Ils ont marché dans tout Munich comme ça pour prendre le pouvoir.

\- Hughes en faisait partie ?

\- Il était dans le lot oui, me répond un autre tandis que j'entamais ma choppe pour garder une certaine contenance. Mais on ne l'a pas vraiment retenu dans les noms, c'est surtout de bon vieux Hitler qui a pris, ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger à ce qu'on dit.

Hitler… ? Jamais entendu parler.

\- Ce Hitler, il a été enfermé ?

\- Ouep, pour un petit moment si tu veux mon avis, ça a un pris de vouloir prendre le pouvoir tu sais ! Mais si j'étais juif ou quoique ce soit, c'est le moment que je choisirai pour déguerpir d'ici, on ne sait jamais !

C'est aussi ce que je pense. Enfin, je ne sais peut-être pas où est passé Maes Hughes mais au moins, je sais ce qu'il s'est produit cette fameuse nuit barricadée.

\- Et vous savez où je pourrai trouver Hughes ?

On ne sait jamais.

\- Comme on te l'a dit, il a passé pas mal de temps avec l'autre gamin, Edward et depuis l'enterrement d'Heiderich on n'a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelle. Tu te rends compte ? Il ne vient même plus saluer ses vieux potes !

…A…attendez.

\- Eh petite, ça va ?

Ma gorge est tellement sèche soudainement que je n'arrive pas à répondre. J'ai beau me repasser sa phrase en boucle, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Elle est toute pâle.

\- Alfons Heiderich … est mort ?

Je relève difficilement le visage pour voir leur réaction, ils sont visiblement très étonnés. Apparemment, nous étions les seuls à ne pas le savoir. J'ai vraiment chaud tout à coup, je ferai mieux de partir. M'appuyant sur la table pour me relever, je croise les regards inquiets des vieux du pub.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Hughes, il te racontera.

C'est ce que je pense également, j'acquiesce et les remercie d'une voix pâteuse avant de partir sur la chaussée. Un mal de tête affreux m'empêche de réfléchir clairement, je revois le visage d'Alfons ce soir-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ces derniers jours ? D'abord Hohenheim, ensuite lui…C'est sûrement un peu stupide de ma part mais, le premier endroit vers lequel se dirige mes jambes, c'est le cimetière, reculé de la ville.

Je devrai appeler Valentina et Russell pour leur annoncer, mais je crois qu'ils vont encore plus me proscrire de m'intéresser à sa mort.

Le ciel est parsemé de tâche orangée quand j'arrive à la sortie de la ville, je ne me suis pas particulièrement dépêchée, j'ai même trainé des pieds les mains dans les poches. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'y aller maintenant. Après tout, s'ils ont raison, ce que je crains, il ne risque pas de s'envoler d'ici demain. J'hésite à rebrousser chemin quand une voix se fait entendre dans mon dos.

\- C'est une paisible soirée pour réfléchir, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ?

C'est une voix grave, elle me dit vaguement quelque chose mais cela remonte à très loin. Ne faisant pas durer le suspens plus longtemps, je fais volte face et tombe nez-à-nez avec un homme en costume décoré d'un nœud papillon rouge et d'un monocle en or. Il aurait pu me paraître sympathique s'il ne ressemblait pas à…

\- Généralissime King Bradley ?! Je m'écrie sans trop réfléchir.

Ma surprise un peu trop prononcée a pour effet de le faire rire. Je ne m'aperçois qu'à ce moment-là qu'il est impossible que ce soit lui. Encore un sosie…

\- King ? Je vais finir par apprécier ce nom, je pense.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du vous prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-je légèrement gênée avant de considérer ma situation. Pourquoi vous me suivez aussi ?!

\- Je ne vous suivais pas vraiment, mon chauffeur est tombé en panne il y a peu et je me disais qu'une petite balade au crépuscule me ferait beaucoup de bien.

Oui bien sûr et il a aussi eu le petit doigt qu'il devait me parler ? Bon, au moins, je préfère ne pas avoir affaire au vrai King Bradley, je me souviens qu'il m'avait à l'œil dans l'autre monde.

\- Je suis désolée pour vous, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? Je demande par pure politesse.

\- Je le pense, en effet. J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur quelque chose.

Ca lui arrive souvent d'aborder les inconnus comme ça pour leur demander leur opinion ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'aidera peut-être à penser à autre chose. Je finis donc par accepter sa proposition mais lui demande au préalable pourquoi me poser la question à moi.

\- Je vous ai vu sortir de l'université l'autre jour, je pense que vous pourrez mieux m'éclairer sur certains points. J'ai entendu dire que vous devriez lire le livre de Karl Haushofer et je souhaitais partager quelques passages.

Haushofer, Haushofer…ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, je pense l'avoir vu sur la liste des livres à lire dans mes courriers mais je dois avouer que c'est une de mes dernières préoccupations.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ?

\- De la souveraineté d'une seule race capable de gouverne avec puissance un pays.

On revient toujours à la même chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois m'y intéresser ou l'envoyer se faire voir.

\- Vous faites référence à cet Hitler ?

Il hoche vaguement la tête, le vent se fait plus froid, la nuit s'installe doucement dans cette partie reculée de la ville. J'ai une petite pensé pour Paninya, j'espère que personne n'est passé dans la collocation.

\- Son coup d'état était prévu depuis un moment mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, aucun d'entre vous n'étiez au courant. Ni de cela, ni même du fait qu'ils aient tenté d'ouvrir la porte.

Mon cœur rate un battement, comment sait-il que… ? Ma réaction n'a duré qu'un moment, je me suis forcée de ne rien montrer et de feindre l'ignorance. Il a l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il n'en a le droit.

\- De quelle porte parlez-vous ?

\- De la porte de ce monde qu'on nomme Shamballa. Haushofer en parle dans son ouvrage, vous devriez le lire au plus vite.

Shamballa, moi qui pensais être la seule dans ce monde désormais à connaître son existence, on dirait que d'autres m'ont devancé. S'ils ont tenté d'ouvrir la porte, est-ce que cela signifie qu'en ce moment-même, des gens de mon monde sont entrés dans celui des frères Elric ?

\- Cependant, ils ont échoué, on dirait que l'armée de l'autre monde était plus puissante que la notre mais de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le portail est toujours ouvert. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Cela ne m'étonne pas que l'armée de Mustang ait été capable de contrecarrer les gens de notre monde, je ne connais plus grande puissance que l'alchimie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi vous me parlez de tout ça ?

Malgré ses yeux plissés, j'ai pu y lire une certaine malice.

\- Parce que si vous n'y croyiez pas, vous me l'auriez fait remarquer depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Vous connaissez l'existence de ce monde tout autant que moi.

Il se trompe, je connais bien mieux Shamballa que lui pour savoir qu'Edward ne laisserait personne de mon monde détruire le sien. On dirait bien que je me suis trahie d'une certaine manière, s'il est au courant de l'existence de Shamballa, je ferai mieux de me débarrasser de lui avant qu'il n'ait posé d'autres questions à d'autres personnes.

Tant qu'il ne s'y attend pas, je m'élance vers lui et utilise mon poids pour le faire chuter au sol avant de plaquer mes mains au niveau de son cou. Pourtant, je n'exerce pas la moindre pression sur celui-ci, hésitant tout de même à agresser un inconnu de sang froid.

\- Vous aussi, vous êtes blonde aux yeux bleus.

A cette remarque, je crois que mon point s'est dirigé accidentellement dans son visage, il réprime un gémissement de douleur tout en gardant cet air satisfait.

\- Vous ne craignez rien si vous me tuez ici, je suis juif et riche, vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous voudrez en finissant ceci.

A l'entente du mot « juif », je me suis retirée, voyant en lui l'image que j'ai de Paninya. L'argent ne m'intéresse certainement pas. L'homme à l'apparence de King Bradley se redresse légèrement et replace son monocle à son œil gauche, une partie du verre s'est fissurée par le coup que je viens de lui asséner.

\- Vous devriez passer me voir un jour, à la UFA.

\- Vous travaillez pour l'état ?

Je n'étais pas sans savoir que la UFA était la dernière structure cinématographique ayant survécu au détriment de la Deulig et de la BUFA. Ce sont des films principalement commandés par l'état et sûrement pas loin de toute cette putain d'idéologie.

\- Il me permet de réaliser mes rêves alors tant que les choses continuent dans ce sens.

\- Vous devriez partir de l'Allemagne. Je dis sur le ton qui ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'un conseil.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour après avoir voulu me tuer ? Répond-il, amusé.

Je hausse les épaules avant de me reculer entièrement à terre pour le libérer de mon emprise. Il se relève sans difficulté et se tourne une dernière fois vers moi.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à demander Fritz Lang, une fois que vous serez décidée.

Il était probablement déjà parti lorsque j'ai affiché un sourire. Alors c'est lui, ce fameux Fritz Lang, c'est ironique.


	43. Chapter 43: Maladresses

Bonsoir !

En pleine nuit voici le chapitre 43 8)

C'est bientôt la rentrée scolaire et je n'aurai donc plus énormément de temps mais je tâcherai de continuer bien sûr.

Vale-fun: Oh, trop chou ton commentaire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Oui, tout le monde fait des fautes, j'en retrouve de temps en temps quand je repasse voir tel ou tel chapitre pour la suite de l'histoire et je me demande parfois comment je ne l'ai pas vue avant mais généralement, j'essaie de vérifier mes phrases haha. Meh, tout n'est pas parfait par contre xD. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance également !

D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à allez lire la fiction de Vale-fun sur FMA, ça promet du lourd et si vous aimez l'univers de fma après le film "Conqueror of Shamballa", ça devrait vous plaire également.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit a été particulièrement longue, non seulement de part la journée très mouvementée mais également par les gémissements de douleur de Paninya, provenant de l'autre pièce. Je devrai sûrement demander l'expertise d'un vrai médecin, avant qu'elle ne passe l'arme à gauche.

Au fond, je crois que ma rencontre avec Fritz Lang m'a fait un réel bien, savoir qu'un juif trouve son intérêt dans un état qui le dénigre, ça me rassure un tout petit peu.

Je me lève plutôt que d'habitude, avec l'espoir de rencontrer Hughes et de lui parler une bonne fois pour toute. Je m'affaire à nouer mes cheveux en chignon en me demandant de quelle manière je pourrai l'aborder. « Hey, j'ai vu Gracia l'autre jour. Alors, il parait que je vous fais penser à quelqu'un ? » Non, définitivement pas convainquant. « Au fait, j'ai appris par la mort d'Heiderich, lui aussi vous lui avez tiré dessus sans raison ? », si je veux me retrouver enfermer avec Hitler, je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie. En appliquant une dernière fois mon rouge à lèvres, je décline de plus en plus l'idée de lui parler de ce que je sais.

Si ce Fritz Lang ne m'avait pas révélé qu'il était juif, est-ce que j'aurai été capable de le tuer ? J'en doute, je n'ai pas été capable de tuer Laetitia par moi-même quand j'en avais l'occasion, alors pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ? Certes, il y a ce garçon dont j'ai oublié le nom sur qui j'ai tiré à Shamballa mais ça ne compte pas, c'était un homonculus donc immortel.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon, je devrai y aller maintenant si je ne veux pas être en retard à mon examen d'histoire de l'Allemagne. M'assurant que ma tenue est présentable, que le col de ma veste kaki est plié symétriquement et que mes petits talons noirs sont correctement lustrés, je me décide à sortir de la collocation, fermant minutieusement la porte à clé derrière moi.

Je suis terriblement stressée, contrairement à d'habitude. C'est un examen oral que je dois présenter et ce qu'il s'est passé hier m'a pas mal déconcerté. Je vais probablement raconter des conneries au professeur alors autant le faire avec prestance.

On dirait que le temps s'améliore, malgré la saison, c'est ce que je remarque en sortant dans la rue. Les habitués du pub d'en face ne perdent pas l'occasion de me saluer à mon passage, s'assurant que je vais mieux qu'hier. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser de la mort d'Alfons. Evidemment, c'est un événement tragique, comme la mort de monsieur Van Hohenheim. Mais lui…lui était de la « race » dont tout le monde parle, celle qui devrait primer sur toutes les autres dans ce monde. A force d'en parler, je vais finir par me convaincre moi-même que j'ai une chance d'aller loin par la seule raison de mes cheveux et de mes yeux. Cependant, même si je me mets à penser ainsi, je n'en reste pas moins une fille, je me demande si leur idéologie va jusqu'à désigner le sexe de ses représentants.

Ma montre indique dix heures et demi, je suis arrivée une demi heure à l'avance afin d'être sûre de ne pas me tromper. Il semblerait que de nombreux étudiants aient également pris cette disposition car un attroupement bouche l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Habituée à ce genre de foule, je me fraie un passage, aisément de par ma petite taille, quand une main m'agrippe l'épaule et me tire en dehors de la masse.

\- Hé mais lâche-moi ! Je m'écrie sans voir le visage de mon interlocuteur.

\- Crois-moi tu vas me remercier après.

Je reconnais cette voix entre mille, c'est celle de Valentina. Tiens, il me semblait qu'elle devait passer une voire deux heures avant moi. Mon visage semble traduire mon étonnement car elle soupire en me pointant du doigt.

\- Tu vas me remercier car examen annulé.

\- Hein ?

\- A-N-N-U-L-E, tu ne comprends pas quelle lettre ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris. Je reprends en secouant ma main devant son visage. Je veux dire, pourquoi c'est annulé ?

La grande brune hausse les épaules. J'en profite pour détailler sa tenue soignée pour l'occasion : une chemise mettant en valeur ses formes et sa taille fine, un pantalon noir moulant ses jambes et…de vulgaires chaussures usées.

\- J'en sais rien, j'attendais de voir Russell, apparemment ça vient de sa section.

Russell ? Il doit probablement m'en vouloir de ne rien lui avoir dit à propos d'hier. D'ailleurs, je devrai me confier à Valentina sur ce que j'ai appris. Mh…comment annoncer la mort de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas ?

\- Dis Valentina.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais où se trouve la UFA ? Je demande finalement.

Ma question semble l'interloqué, je lui explique brièvement que quelqu'un m'a donné rendez-vous là-bas. Par chance, son père y travaille en tant que monteur, elle accepte donc de m'y conduire. Un peu de chance par ces derniers temps, ça ne me ferait pas de mal. Nous nous éloignons donc du troupeau d'étudiants énervés à l'entrée. Je ne les comprendrai jamais, même maintenant, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas avoir examen moi.

\- Tiens, ce n'est pas l'officier Hughes ?

Je sursaute à son nom puis tourne vivement la tête à la recherche d'un homme à lunettes en uniforme gris. Enfin ! Je réprime l'envie d'afficher un sourire de satisfaction, par peur d'attirer un interrogatoire de la part de Valentina. Pourtant, avec elle à mes côtés, je ne vais pas avoir le choix de lui annoncer la mort d'Heiderich.

\- Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

\- Attends un peu qu'il ait fini de parler avec son ami.

En effet, celui-ci semble en pleine conversation avec un autre jeune homme, un peu plus petit – que lui évidemment, pas que moi – les cheveux châtains et habillés d'une veste taupe et d'un pantalon noir. Je ne me gêne pas pour me rapprocher des deux hommes, attirant assez vite l'attention de Hughes qui me dévisage. C'est si étonnant que je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui ? Devant sa réaction, son vis-à-vis marque une pause dans leur conversation et se tourne également vers moi.

\- Tu n'es pas sortable, tu sais ça ? Me fait justement remarquer Valentina en se pinçant le nez.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, Lorène, Valentina. Nous salue le gendarme d'un ton neutre. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Voilà venu le moment que je redoutais, comment aborder la conversation ? Gentille, ironique, piquante ou tout simplement lui déballer tout ce que j'ai contre lui ? Mon hésitation dure quelques instants. C'est finalement Hughes qui prend la parole en premier.

\- Gracia m'a dit que vous étiez passée avec Russell à sa boutique hier.

Je retrouve un point d'appui par son initiative.

\- Oh…et que vous a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

\- Que vous devriez venir me parler bientôt mais je m'attendais pas aussi vite.

Et je perds aussitôt ma contenance. Je soupire, il faut réellement que je trouve quelque chose avant de passer pour une idiote indécise.

\- Il parait que vous avez parlé de moi à Gracia mais aussi aux hommes qui boivent souvent au pub à côté de la gendarmerie.

Je tâche de rester neutre, cela ne reste qu'une brève affirmation lancée comme ça. Il faut dire que le regard presque insistant que me lance son ami ne m'aide pas à réfléchir.

\- Il parait que vous me trouvez intéressante. J'ajoute, reprenant les mêmes termes que Gracia la veille.

Je crois déceler une certaine anxiété provenant de lui, il se raidit avant de retrouver sa position presque décontractée. On dirait une vraie bataille de nerfs qui se jouent entre nous deux.

\- A quoi tu joues, Lorène ? Me demande Valentina sur le ton d'une réprimande, tu vas avoir des ennuis toute seule si tu continues.

\- Ton amie a raison, je voudrai juste vous éviter les problèmes. Répond Hughes d'un ton plus dur.

C'est la goute d'eau qui fait déborder la vase, ou bien le fleuve irai-je jusqu'à dire. Je serre mes poings et me mords les lèvres, consciente que ce que je m'apprête à dire n'est sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Les problèmes, vous me les avez causés quand vous avez tiré sur Paninya, le soir des feux d'artifices.

Ma déclaration jette un froid dans la conversation, Hughes détourne les yeux, ce qui confirme mes doutes. Valentina n'ose rien répondre, elle ne le savait même pas, vu que je me suis gentiment contentée de garder ceci secret. Quant à l'inconnu, son regard ne fait que brûler davantage mon visage mais je ne me résous pas à lui adresser le moindre regard.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais dîtes-moi, ça fait quoi de tirer sur des juifs en pleine nuit ? J'aimerai savoir à quel point ça doit être jouissif de les voir souffrir.

\- La ferme, ou je te promets que tu auras réellement des problèmes. Ton petit jeu n'amuse que toi.

Son ton menaçant ne fait qu'accentuer mon sourire, ironique. J'ai juste envie de lui cracher à la figure, à lui et à tous ces abrutis incapables de voir ce qu'il se cache derrière le bout de leur nez.

\- Et dîtes-moi, maintenant que nous sommes intimes, c'est vous aussi qui avez descendu monsieur Van Hohenheim ?

\- Hughes n'aurait jamais fait ça à mon père, arrêtez ! Hurle le jeune à côté du gendarme.

Je tressaille à son cri, avant de le regarder pour la première fois. C'est un jeune homme plutôt mignon avec de grands yeux gris et deux mèches brunes qui descendent de part et d'autre de son front. Je décèle des larmes au bord de ses yeux et je commence vaguement à me sentir mal. Ses poings sont serrés et je perçois les tremblements de son corps dus à l'énervement. Je n'en avais aucune putain d'idée.

\- Je crois que vous en avez assez dit. Conclut l'officier en faisant signe de déguerpir.

J'aimerai m'excuser auprès du garçon mais ma gorge est serrée et aucun mot ne sort. C'est finalement Valentina qui attrape mon bras pour me tirer quelques rues plus loin, ne manquant pas l'occasion pour me faire regretter l'impact de mes mots.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Hohenheim avait un fils…Je souffle encore choquée.

Ma réponse ne parait pas calmer mon amie, bien au contraire.

\- Quand bien même ce n'était pas son fils, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! Non, le monde dans lequel nous sommes n'est pas parfait mais c'est pas en faisant justice toi-même que tu vas l'améliorer. Continue à chialer sur tes nazis, ça fera moins de mal aux gens.

En prononçant ses mots, Valentina s'acharne à me tirer sur le trottoir, malgré mes vaines tentatives de me défaire de son entrave. Oui, je pense que cette fois, je suis allée un eu trop loin. Une question me reste en tête et que je risque à la poser à la jeune brune.

\- Dis, tu crois qu'il lui a tiré dessus parce qu'il le voulait ?

Je n'aurai jamais osé poser la question à Hughes dans l'état actuel des choses.

\- Franchement ? J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu vas rentrer chez toi, te calmer et que peut-être je t'emmènerai à la UFA quand tu seras d'humeur à ne pas agresser les gens.

Je proteste, il faut absolument que j'aille voir ce Fritz Lang, surtout en ce moment ! Elle ne m'écoute pas et refuse toutes mes excuses et supplications. Tant pis, je vais devoir attendre un moment que ma punition ne se termine, on dirait…

Les trois jours qui ont suivi furent tout aussi barbant. Valentina refuse toujours de m'accompagner à la UFA et Russell a mystérieusement disparu de mon radar par la même occasion. C'est le monde à l'envers, même Paninya qui ne reçoit jamais de lettre a eu du courrier de la part de l'étranger. Je la suspecte de préparer sa sortie du pays, comme beaucoup d'autres juifs si j'en crois les rumeurs qui circulent dans les couloirs.

Nous sommes fin de semaine et je n'ai toujours pas pu voir Fritz Lang, ça en devient barbant. Peut-être devrai-je tout simplement demander à d'autres étudiants pour savoir s'ils savent où se trouve cet endroit.

Je viens de terminer l'examen oral d'histoire qui avait finalement été reporté de quelques jours et, au vu du regard blasé de l'examinateur, je suis bonne pour le repasser en fin de cursus. Seule et totalement découragée par la tournure des événements, je me prépare à quitter le bâtiment pour rentrer chez moi quand une silhouette dans le couloir qui me sépare de la section scientifique attire mon regard. De loin, je ne vois qu'un simple jeune homme, vêtu comme tout le monde mais je ne sais pas, il semble perdu à sa manière de lancer des coups d'œil de droite à gauche.

Curieuse, je me rapproche légèrement, assez discrètement pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de ma présence et heureusement car il ressemble étrangement au jeune fils d'Hohenheim. Je devrai peut-être aller l'aider mais il doit m'en vouloir un peu depuis l'autre jour. Je hausse les épaules, comme pour me répondre à moi-même, ça ne saurait qu'alléger mon karma, après tout.

\- Excuse-moi, tu cherches quelqu'un ? Je demande en m'approchant de lui tout naturellement.

Il pivote rapidement vers moi et me reconnait assez facilement, il hésite un moment avant d'accepter mon aide.

\- Hum…je dois récupérer des affaires de mon père mais je ne sais pas où se trouve son bureau.

Intriguée, je passe une main dans mes mèches négligemment lissées, un bureau ?

\- Etrange, les professeurs ici n'ont pas de bureau attitré.

\- Ah, je vois. Merci.

Je dois avoir la peste noire ou le choléra à la manière dont il se dépêche de partir.

\- Hé attends ! Je connais quelques professeurs qui connaissaient monsieur Hohenheim, ils pourraient peut-être te renseigner.

Après tout, mon coco, tu n'as aucun moyen de t'y retrouver ici. Je me demande même si tu sais où se trouve la sortie vu ton regard perdu. S'apercevant qu'il n'a pas réellement le choix, le jeune homme s'avance vers moi, m'observant de ses grands yeux gris.

\- Tu peux m'aider alors ? Demande-t-il simplement.

Je hoche la tête en souriant doucement avant de le conduire dans la section scientifique. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un des professeurs ou un des étudiants de la réunion et le tour sera joué. Je profite du calme qui règne dans les couloirs pour régler les choses avec ce garçon.

\- Au fait, je suis désolée pour hier. J'étais à mille lieux de savoir qu'Hohenheim avec un fils.

Son absence de réponse me traduit qu'il ne souhaite vraiment pas me parler, c'en est presque vexant. Je déteste me prendre des vents de la sorte mais je ne suis pas en position de me plaindre. A ce moment, un grand blond sort de la bibliothèque, armé d'une montagne d'ouvrage. Ne me dites pas qu'il a disparu dans cet endroit pendant des jours ?

\- Russell ! Je m'écrie peut-être un peu trop fort.

Il sursaute et fait tomber quelques livres sur le sol, je ne manque pas l'occasion pour me moquer de lui et attirer ses foudres.

\- Aide-moi-toi, au lieu de te foutre de moi !

Je secoue négativement la tête, pointant le jeune homme à mes côtés.

\- Désolée, pas le temps, j'ai quelqu'un à transporter. D'ailleurs, si tu savais où était le professeur Grand, ça m'arrangerait.

Il me toise d'un œil noir en s'accroupissant pour récupérer les quelques ouvrages perdus. Je suis rassurée, il n'a pas l'air de trop m'en vouloir pour l'autre fois. Son regard dévie progressivement vers celui qui m'accompagne, visiblement très silencieux.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demande mon ami à son attention.

\- Le fils d'Hohenheim, il a des documents de son père à récupérer.

Russell soulève un sourcil et nous fixe à tour de rôle. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se cache derrière sa tête, peut-être croit-il que je suis encore en train de me mettre dans le pétrin.

\- Le professeur Grand termine ses oraux à midi dans l'amphithéâtre Hoshen, tu n'auras qu'à l'attendre là-bas.

\- Merci ! Je m'exclame en le remerciant d'un de mes plus grands sourires.

\- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Hughes ou d'Alfons ? Valentina m'a dit que tu fourrais pas mal ton nez dans ces histoires.

Ma joie redescend d'un cran, c'est sûrement l'occasion de lui annoncer la nouvelle mais est-ce réellement le bon moment ? Je doute, j'hésite encore avant de regarder ailleurs.

\- Pas vraiment mais, rien à craindre, je finirai par avoir Alfons !

J'enchaine par un rire qui sonne très faux à mes oreilles, ce qui interpelle légèrement Russell sans vraiment l'intriguer. Il décide de prendre congé, prétextant avoir un autre cours à réviser et repart avec sa pile de livre. L'ambiance est lourde et pesante dans le couloir, il faut que j'arrange ça tout de suite.

\- Je crois que l'amphi Hoshen se trouve quelque part par là. Je souffle, dos au jeune homme.

Il fait incroyablement calme, le silence n'est perturbé que par les claquements de mes talons sur le sol. Je ne sais si c'est par chance ou grâce à un don pour l'orientation mais je trouve assez rapidement la salle indiquée par le grand blond. Deux-trois étudiants révisent dans leur coin, souvent presque avachis par terre avec un livre avoisinant le kilogramme. A ma montre, il est onze heures, j'imagine que ce sont les derniers malchanceux du passage par ordre alphabétique.

\- C'est bon, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller ici. Déclare le jeune homme.

J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'il est un peu moins dure dans sa façon de me parler, je ne manque pas cette occasion.

\- Encore désolée pour l'autre fois, je respectais beaucoup ton père.

Même s'il me faisait un peu flipper.

\- Excuse-moi mais, ton ami et toi à l'instant, vous parliez d'Alfons Heiderich ?

Je me redresse vivement et le dévisage. Alors, il connaissait également Alfons ? Je hausse les épaules et hoche la tête.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est plus là, on me l'a dit l'autre jour. Mais, vois-tu, je ne sais pas exactement comment annoncer aux autres qu'il est mort, sans explication.

Il semble embêté par mes paroles. De toute façon, même s'il sait quelque chose, il ne me dira rien, c'est logique. Ayant bien compris son premier message, je me prépare à faire demi-tour, lui adressant un simple signe.

\- Attends.

\- Mh ?

\- Merci, dit-il tout sourire en me tendant la main. Je m'appelle Alphonse.

…Euh, oui ? Trop d'informations pour mon cerveau là. En fait, il est vraiment adorable quand il sourit, ce petit là. Il lui ressemble légèrement, j'ai presque l'impression de revoir son visage lors des feux d'artifices et maintenant, il me montre qu'il a le même prénom que lui ? Consciente que je suis en train de lui mettre un vent, je plonge ma main dans la sienne.

\- Lorène, enchantée.

Il ne m'écrase pas les doigts, c'est assez agréable. Je serai bien restée comme ça pendant une heure mais le regard noir et les soupirs des étudiants aux alentours qui souhaiteraient relire dans le calme m'intime de partir au plus vite. Je tourne les talons et rebrousse mon chemin, j'espère que ça suffira à Valentina pour enfin m'amener à la UFA.

Cette fois, je profite de me trouver dans l'aile scientifique pour emprunter d'autres chemins afin de redescendre. Les escaliers et les couloirs sont relativement similaires, si on omet le nombre d'affiches placardées aux murs. En descendant précautionneusement les marches, je finis par tomber sur une silhouette très familière, j'en aurai presque perdu mon équilibre. Elle me regarde, de ces grands yeux bleus, penchée sur la rambarde et laissant entrevoir son blazer bleu et son short de même couleur.

\- Michèle ? Il y a un souci ? Je demande, vraiment surprise.

\- Je me disais bien que je t'avais entendu là-haut.

\- Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.

\- J'imagine que tu ne lis plus le journal de notre village.

A raison, non, étant donné que je ne vis plus dans notre village. Mon visage traduit probablement ma réponse, ce qui lui tire un énorme soupir. Elle se penche davantage en avant, me laissant accidentellement voir une partie de son décolleté.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu serais une des premières au courant.

\- Arrête de tourner au tour du pot, s'il te plait.

\- Ils ont retrouvé Laetitia.

Là, je dois vraiment m'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Mais…de quel moyen elle aurait réussi à revenir ? Et surtout, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas parlé de Shamballa à la police, si tout le monde venait au courant de l'existence de cet autre monde, on serait vite dans la merde.

\- Je pensais que ça t'enchanterait, à moins que tu n'aies un rapport avec sa disparition.

Alors c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue m'en parler ? Ce serait légitime, elle m'a toujours vu d'un mauvais œil quand l'affaire a commencé, il faut dire que j'avais de quoi m'inquiéter.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Je sais pas moi, depuis une bonne semaine au moins.

Depuis tout ce temps ? Dans ce cas, la police ne viendra jamais chez moi, je serai la première personne que Laetitia accuserait si elle était réellement revenue. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un bluff de la part de Michèle. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus l'interroger qu'elle est déjà partie. Je me retrouve coincée entre deux sentiments : si elle a raison, ça veut dire qu'elle s'en fait un peu pour moi, peut-être, dans le cas contraire, elle cherche juste à me faire chier, ce qui n'est pas son genre.

Je ne perds pas plus de temps à l'université, il faut que je sorte d'ici pour enfin pouvoir réfléchir au calme. Cependant, ma joie de sérénité ne sera pas satisfaite tout de suite, le gendarme Hughes est de nouveau de corvée de contrôle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer, toi. Dit-il d'une voix assez forte pour que je l'entende.

Au contraire, cette fois-ci, j'aurai bien aimé qu'il le fasse. J'attends patiemment qu'il termine de discuter avec deux étudiants de la fac technique pour me rapprocher.

\- Monsieur Hughes ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de t'excuser. On m'a dit que tu avais appris pour la mort d'Alfons, le soir où tu me cherchais.

Etrangement, on dirait qu'ils me pardonnent quand ils savent que j'ai parlé à Alfons Heiderich, alors que ça ne s'est passé qu'une soirée. Une légère brise glaciale s'engouffre dans ma chemise et balaie mes cheveux négligemment attachés en queue de cheval.

\- Cela n'excuse pas mes accusations, n'est-ce pas ? Je demande sur le ton d'une affirmation.

Nous restons ainsi pendant au moins cinq minutes, Hughes ne prend même plus la peine d'interpeler les étudiants sortant du bâtiment.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tiré sur Paninya ce soir-là.

\- Hein ?! Je m'écrie en me retournant vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- On avait pour ordre de veiller à la sécurité du feu d'artifice mais s'il n'y avait que la police de l'état qui s'occupait de ce genre d'événement, ça irait vite.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit l'autre jour ? Je pensais vraiment que vous lui aviez tiré dessus de sang froid !

Le gendarme hausse les épaules, un mince sourire au bout des lèvres.

\- Je pensais que tu devais te trouver un coupable et j'étais déjà tout désigné. De plus, il y avait Alphonse, tu sais, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, tu as tellement vite enchainé sur son père que je ne voulais pas le blesser plus. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est ici tu sais.

Je vois, cela parait logique en fin de compte. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir la fâcheuse envie de me taper la tête contre quelque chose de métallique et dur.

\- Il faut dire que je ne suis pas tout blanc dans cette histoire non plus. J'ai fait des choses dont je me demande si je mérite le pardon qu'on m'a accordé.

\- Quel genre de chose ?

\- Le genre de chose qui te mettrait dans le pétrin si tu y étais mêlée.

Oh, s'il savait à quoi je me suis déjà mêlée par le passé, je m'en porte pas plus mal non plus. Une sensation de légèreté rempli tout mon être, je ne sais peut-être pas qui s'en est pris à Paninya mais au moins, je sais que ce n'est pas Maes Hughes.

\- Dites-moi, vous savez où se trouve la UFA ?

A force de poser la question, je vais finir par avoir l'impression d'être totalement étrangère ou touriste des lieux. D'après le gendarme, elle ne se trouve pas trop loin, à une demi-heure à pied d'ici. Il accepte finalement de donner les indications après avoir quelque peu insisté. Je n'oublie pas que j'ai un autre examen pour le lendemain mais si je pouvais revoir ce Fritz Lang au plus vite, cela m'arrangerait. D'autant plus que j'aurai besoin de quelques précisions en ce qui concerne la dernière ouverture de la porte.

Je prends donc congé et m'oriente selon les indications de Hughes, qui sait, un jour on s'entendra peut-être, au-delà de toutes ces histoires d'idéologie. Cela me fait penser que je vais devoir emprunter l'ouvrage de Karl Haushofer pour le mois prochain, je dois avouer qu'après avoir entendu ce qu'il en résulte, l'envie de le lire ne me botte pas tant que ça.

Pour en revenir à la déclaration de Michèle, je crois que je vais tenter de l'oublier, aussi difficile que ça puisse être, je ne veux plus penser à Laetitia. Avec un peu de chance, la Vérité lui a fait oublier tout ce qu'elle savait de Shamballa. Oui, je dois en demander un peu trop, étant donné que moi-même ait connaissance de tout ce que j'ai vécu là-bas. Je ne faisais pas partie de sa section l'année où tout s'est déroulé, je n'ai donc pas eu accès aux informations des autres classes et cela aurait parut suspect qu'une de ses ennemies en cherche. Les commérages sont allés dans un sens dans lequel je n'aurai jamais pensé : le père de Laetitia était un homme volage, il est donc allé de bon train que Laetitia ait été en fait éloignée par sa mère. Mais même après que cette rumeur n'ait été réfutée par les enseignants ou ses amies les plus proches, cette version est restée dans la tête de tout le monde.

Veillant à bien suivre les indications du gendarme, je me retrouve à l'entrée d'un gigantesque parc. Alors, c'est ça la UFA ? Une sorte de parc qui sert de déco extérieur et intérieur aux films commandés par l'état ? Une jeune fille plutôt grande et fine attend à l'entrée. Instinctivement, je me dirige vers elle afin d'être certaine que je suis bien au bon endroit.

\- Excusez-moi… ?

Mon vis-à-vis tourne son visage et je découvre une jolie femme, mat de peau, les yeux bruns et les cheveux noués partiellement en tresses. Elle est vêtue d'un ensemble pourpre auquel on aurait ajouté un tablier blanc. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel accoutrement par ici, serait-ce d'une autre culture ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je me demandais, est-ce que c'est bien ici la UFA ?

\- Oh…oui, c'est bien ici.

Elle semble gênée de me répondre, je me demande bien pour quoi. Je la remercie joyeusement avant d'entrer dans l'immense parc. De part et d'autre du chemin principal prennent formes des décors gigantesques, servant probablement pour des films de l'ancien temps. Plus j'avance et plus je me demande comment je vais retrouver Fritz Lang dans cet endroit.

Une troupe d'acteurs vêtus de plastron et de côte de maille semblent répéter leur scène sur le côté tandis que l'homme à la caméra change d'angle afin d'avoir la meilleure luminosité pour tourner. Je le questionne gentiment en échange d'aide pour déplacer son outil. Nous avons la chance que le cinéma fasse partie de notre cursus, certains étudiants se vouant à une carrière cinématographique. J'obtiens assez rapidement ce que je cherche, Fritz Lang se trouve un peu plus loin, à l'intérieur de son studio principal, où il tourne la majorité de ses films sur décors peints.

Je parviens à entrer dans le studio par une porte dissimulée sur le côté, où était accrochée une pancarte « Ne pas entrer » mais cela ne pose pas de problème, je pense. Je tâche d'être la plus silencieuse possible pour me glisser jusqu'au plateau. Il fait terriblement noir à l'intérieur et seule la lumière provenant des projecteurs me permet de ne pas me tromper de chemin. Des voix commencent à se faire entendre, je tends l'oreille, évitant soigneusement tous les câbles emmêlés sur le sol. Plus je me rapproche et plus je distingue la conversation que Fritz Lang maintient avec son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis étonné que vous reveniez me voir maintenant, après ce que vous avez fait, j'aurai très vite du succès si j'écrivais un livre sur vous.

\- Seulement, personne ne vous croirait. Répond hargneusement son vis-à-vis, un garçon également à ce que je peux entendre.

On dirait qu'il y a anguille sous roche de ce côté, je m'empresse de me faufiler à travers les machines pour finalement descendre sur le plateau, derrière les cinématographes. Je ne me suis pas trompée, c'est bien Fritz Lang, ayant une discussion avec un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval, dos à moi, devant un décor composé de fausses machines remplies de levier sans conséquence et de cadrans automatisés.

\- Il est certain que je préfère garder tout ce petit monde pour moi. Je serai tout de même curieux de savoir ce qui vous amène ici Edward.

\- La photo que vous m'aviez montrée l'autre jour, d'où provenait-elle ?

Le producteur fouille un moment dans sa poche avant de brandir un cliché. C'est un groupe de scientifiques réunis autour d'un objet spécial, comme un mécanisme transportable très important.

\- Celle-ci ? Je l'ai eu il y a quelques années au cours d'un voyage, je ne saurai plus vraiment dire d'où il vient.

\- Bordel mais vous savez ce que c'est ?! S'écrie le garçon en serrant les poings.

\- Certainement le moyen de détruire le passage vers Shamballa ou pour les gens de notre époque, un moyen de détruire toute concurrence militaire et civile.

Une bombe ? C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Mais pourquoi parle-t-il de Shamballa avec ce type ? A croire qu'il l'a vraiment fait avec tout le monde avant de tomber sur la bonne personne – en l'occurrence, moi.

\- Dans ce cas, vous comprenez pourquoi il me la faut. Ce truc ne vient pas d'ici et il serait trop dangereux qu'un idiot s'en serve.

Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard, si cela fait des années que cet objet a atterri ici. D'ailleurs, comment est-il au courant que cet objet ne vienne pas de ce monde ? Toujours cachée, je n'entends pas tout ce qu'il se dit, seules quelques bribes parviennent à mes oreilles.

\- Tant que le portail est ouvert, vous feriez mieux de le traverser, vous et votre frère. Ce n'était donc pas votre rêve, de retourner dans ce monde d'alchimie ?

\- Mon rêve était que mon frère retrouve son corps et c'est aujourd'hui le cas mais on a dû sacrifier trop de choses pour y arriver. Maintenant, je veux juste que tous les gens qui nous ont aidés soient en sécurité et que la menace de ce monde déguerpisse.

En écoutant ces mots, je manque de trébucher sur le pied du cinématographe mais il ne fait pas un bruit assez fort pour qu'ils me remarquent. Evidemment que je le connais, il aurait suffi qu'il dise directement que son frère était Alphonse Elric pour que je sache que c'est Ed. Qu'est-ce qu'il branle dans ce monde ?! Je n'ai aucune idée de si je dois être heureuse ou bien énervée, toujours est-il que j'ai l'irrésistible envie de voir son visage, de voir s'il a changé depuis ces années.

\- Désormais, c'est dans ce monde que nous vivons, Al et moi. Si un jour quelque chose vous revient, n'oubliez pas de m'en faire part.

\- Je me demande si je n'emprunterai pas ce portail d'ici là. Ajoute Fritz Lang en ajustant son monocle.

\- Essayez et je vous tue. Grogne Edward en faisant demi-tour.

Cette fois-ci, je peux le voir en entier, mon souffle se coupe au moment où je suis sûre et certaine que c'est bien lui. De longs cheveux blonds, deux mèches retombant de part et d'autre de son visage, les yeux ambrés, la seule chose qui cloche, ce sont ses vêtements de notre monde. Tiens, il porte également des gants, il cache toujours sa mécagreffe ?

\- Il se pourrait bien que la mémoire me revienne alors j'aimerai…une sorte de compensation.

Toujours dos à lui, Edward baisse la tête et affiche un sourire mélancolique.

\- Vous savez, parfois on a beau donner, on ne reçoit rien en retour. C'est comme ça qu'est régi ce côté de la porte.

Touchée en plein orgueil d'habitant de ce monde, je me décide à sortir de ma cachette.

\- Et la loi de l'échange équivalent comme principe fondamental et absolu de toute chose, t'en fais quoi ?!

Je claque mes talons au sol, à trois mètres environ de lui. Il a sursauté lorsque j'ai débarqué, visiblement, ils ne m'avaient pas entendu arriver. Cependant Fritz Lang reste impassible.

\- Q-Quoi ? Vous nous écoutiez ?!

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'énerver Edward, je sais que ce qui se passe dans ce monde, c'est un peu le bordel mais c'est pas une raison pour tout nous foutre sur le dos ! Ton monde n'est pas un havre de paix non plus !

L'expression de son visage est intéressante à voir, il est à la fois surpris, énervé et décontenancé. Edward se met à bégayer quelques mots dévêtus de tout sens commun.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir une souris qui rôde par ici. Vous auriez dû vous joindre à nous beaucoup plus tôt mademoiselle Lorène.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Je lui fais remarquer. Je ne me suis jamais présentée.

\- Eh bien vous mettrez cela sur le compte d'une curiosité trop prononcée de ma part. Je ne savais pas non plus que vous connaissiez monsieur Elric.

Et à son teint soudainement pâle, je me demande moi-même s'il n'est pas en train de se souvenir de moi. A peine y ai-je pensé qu'il tourne de l'œil et s'effondre par terre, je mets quelques secondes avant de réagir et de m'agenouiller devant lui pour l'allonger sur le dos. Dis donc, si je devais faire cet effet-là à toutes mes connaissances.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter. Déclare Fritz Lang avant de repartir en direction de la sortie officielle. Vous transmettrez mes excuses à Edward.

Alors, c'est seulement dans ce but qu'il m'a fait venir ici, me faire rencontrer Ed ? En fin de compte, il avait raison, si Ed et Al sont dans ce monde, alors c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à l'endormi. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a cette réaction.

Ne suis-je pas censée être morte ?


	44. Chapter 44

Hello all !

Je sais, ça fait un petit moment, mais les cours ça fait mal au coeur et c'est douloureux, surtout quand tu vois que tu réussis pas forcément ce sur quoi tu bosses xD *moment chiant de l'intro fini*

Merci en tout cas pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire :D

Sempiternelle: Alors ! Parler de petit anachronisme c'est un peu abusé je trouve...un énorme tu veux dire? Hehe ! Je suis bien au courant de ce problème de temporalité parce que c'est justement ce qui m'a fait hésité à faire la suite basée sur le film de la première série parce qu'il y avait une différence d'un siècle à peu près. On va faire comme si j'étais un MJ d'un rôle play "c'est magique voilà". Mais oui tu as tout à fait raison sur ce point et je sais que c'était un peu bête de ma part de fermer les yeux sur ça pour la première partie de la fiction. En tout cas ton commentaire m'a bien fait plaisir ! :D

Chapitre un peu plus court que les derniers mais je considérai qu'il y avait assez d'informations comme ça dans celui-ci hehe.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, je ne suis pas le genre de jeune fille à rester au chevet de son bien aimé à attendre qu'il se réveille ou encore à déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour le délivrer d'un maléfice. Non seulement parce que premièrement, embrasser Edward blanc comme un cul me donnerait l'impression de violer un cadavre et deuxièmement, parce que j'ai passé mon temps à chercher quelqu'un à l'extérieur tellement j'étais paniquée qu'il soit mort.

Au final, la jeune femme que j'avais vue à l'entrée l'accompagnait. Elle s'est contentée de m'aider à déposer Edward plus confortablement sur la scène surélevée du plateau pendant que je cherchais de l'eau pour le réveiller. Je suis revenue des coulisses avec une bassine pleine d'eau gelée et de tissus qui trainaient pour faire office de gant de toilettes.

\- Une chance que tu l'accompagnes ! Je m'exclame joyeusement tandis qu'elle s'affère à lui rafraichir le visage. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

\- Je me demande ce qui a fait qu'il s'évanouisse comme ça…

\- On dirait qu'il a vu un mort. Je plaisante avec un sourire ironique, fière de ma blague personnelle. Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Je m'appelle Noah et toi ?

\- Lorène, j'aime beaucoup tes vêtements.

Dans un premier temps, elle me dévisage, se demandant probablement si je suis en train de moquer ou non. Je profite qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours pour faire connaissance avec cette jeune brune.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu connais Ed ?

\- Pas vraiment…Il y a quelques semaines, il m'a aidé contre certaines personnes et depuis, je vis avec lui et son frère, Alphonse.

Alphonse…plus j'entends ce prénom, plus j'ai envie de le revoir. Cependant, je ne suis pas stupide, je crois savoir qui il est. Si c'est le jeune homme que j'ai aidé ce matin à l'université, alors j'ai réellement merdé avec lui. Et par delà tout ce que j'ai appris, cela voudrait dire qu'Hohenheim est en vérité le père d'Edward, ce qui expliquerait qu'il m'ait eu dans le viseur quand j'ai parlé d'échange équivalent. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait leur père dans notre monde ? De ce que je sais, il est professeur ici depuis quand même un bon moment.

Les grognements d'Edward me sortent de mes réflexions, Noah lui retire le linge humide de son front et l'aide à se redresser. Il ouvre doucement les yeux, dévoilant ses magnifiques prunelles dorées qui ne tardent pas à me fixer. Il n'a pas vraiment changé d'après les souvenirs qu'il me restait de lui, son visage a juste pris un peu de maturité et s'est adouci, ce qui n'enlève rien à sa beauté.

\- Bordel…jure-t-il en déviant le regard.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je te faisais cet effet-là.

\- La ferme, Lorène.

Eh ? Etrange comme manière de retrouver quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas vu pendant plusieurs mois. Certes, il pensait que j'étais morte à Shamballa, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler de la sorte. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'ai peur de bien avoir entendu.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Il se relève lentement, toujours sonné par son évanouissement et indique à Noah de la suivre. Aussi surprise que moi, elle finit par l'accompagner.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Edward ?! Je clame le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Content de voir que je ne suis pas un assassin. Dit-il simplement avant de sortir.

…Suis-je dans un mauvais rêve ou Edward vient de gentiment me faire comprendre d'aller me faire voir ailleurs ? Non, c'est tout simplement lunaire comme situation, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je me mets à courir à l'extérieur, aveuglée par la soudaine lumière naturelle.

Ils ne sont déjà plus là, j'ai réagi beaucoup trop tardivement. Alors, c'est tout ce que ça lui fait de me savoir en vie et en bonne santé ? De violents frissons parcourent tout mon être, au point que je sente les larmes me monter aux yeux sous l'effet de cette grande déception. Je vérifie que Fritz Lang ne soit pas dans les alentours, il a bien vite déguerpi celui-là. Il est temps de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

Je traîne le long du chemin, nous sommes déjà en plein milieu de l'après-midi et je ne suis toujours pas retournée à la collocation. J'espère que Paninya va mieux et que personne n'est passé aujourd'hui pour quelconque inspection. Alors que j'arrive progressivement à l'entrée de l'immeuble, je perçois les appels des vieux du pub en face, je ne suis pas d'humeur à leur répondre. Je n'aurai qu'à feindre de ne pas les avoir entendus.

Je m'engage dans les escaliers menant à l'étage lorsqu'une porte au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvre dans un grincement affreux. Par réflexe, je me tourne à l'origine du bruit et constate que cela provient de la vieille dame qui ne sortait jamais.

\- Madame ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Je chuchote ces mots afin de ne pas attirer l'œil des curieux voisins. M'ayant visiblement écouté, une silhouette affaissée et enroulée dans une multitude de tissu m'indique d'entrer. Malgré l'envie irrésistible de rentrer et de me coucher pour oublier ce qui vient de se passer, je cède à ma curiosité, ce n'est pas tous les jours que cette vieille ouvre sa porte.

De prime abord, je suis étonnée en passant le seuil de la porte, son appartement n'est composé que d'une pièce comprenant table, frigo et lit. Je ne savais pas qu'elle vivait dans un local à concierge. Je referme la porte derrière moi avant de m'adosser à celle-ci pour observer la dame. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de la voir précédemment, elle doit être un tantinet plus grande que moi, les cheveux gris coiffés en chignon parfaitement exécuté, le visage fortement marqué par l'âge. D'un geste de la main, elle m'indique de m'asseoir tandis qu'elle installe son matériel à thé. Je suis si surprise que je n'ose même pas lui demander pourquoi elle m'a invitée.

\- J'ai rarement l'occasion d'inviter des jeunes gens à prendre le thé. Dit-elle en plaçant une magnifique tasse en céramique devant moi.

\- Il faut dire, madame, que nous vous voyons que très rarement.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Elle semble réellement surprise de ma remarque. J'attends patiemment qu'elle enchaine, les mains fermement collée à mes cuisses.

\- Ils sont passés tout à l'heure.

\- « Ils » ?

Attendez, non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

\- La jeune fille qui habitait dans cet appartement avec vous, elle recevait des gens en votre absence, des jeunes Tziganes qui lui rendaient visite. Du sucre ?

Par automatisme, je hoche la tête, ne prêtant pas réellement attention à sa question, j'essaie d'assimiler ce qu'elle me dit de manière décousue. Soudain, alors que j'attendais la suite, la théière siffle, me faisant sursauter. La vieille femme la retire du feu pour verser l'eau chaude dans nos deux tasses respectives. Je m'occupe d'y plonger les infusions pour aller plus vite.

\- Je voulais que vous le sachiez avant de rentrer et de voir l'état de votre collocation.

\- Attendez, qui l'a emmené ?

\- Les forces de l'ordre, ils ont fait un boucan pas possible tout à l'heure, ils ont parlé d'une fille juive blessée au bras qui préparait de quitter le pays avec d'autres personnes.

Paninya, s'échapper ? Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé, d'autant plus si elle recevait d'autres personnes chez nous dans mon dos. Bordel et c'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'elle devait quitter le pays, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça qui lui a donné l'idée.

\- Vous savez où on l'a emmenée ?

La vieille dame hausse les épaules en portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Je ne touche pas la mienne, me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, si la journée pouvait être rembobinée, qu'elle le soit maintenant.

\- On dirait que vous n'allez pas très bien, jeune fille.

\- Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller ? Je soupire en relâchant la pression. Des gens meurent autour de moi sans raison, les juifs se font discrètement emporter par la police et Edward ne veut plus m'adresser la parole pour quelque chose que j'ai fait dans le passé.

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne sait pas qui est Edward mais ce serait un peu long de lui expliquer toute l'histoire de Shamballa.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Me demande-t-elle naturellement.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- La police risque de revenir chez vous pour voir si vous avez des informations sur leur groupe. S'ils découvrent qu'une étudiante protégeait un réseau de clandestins juifs, cela risque de faire un grand bruit.

Je n'y avais pas pensé, il est clair que quand on prend les choses dans cet angle, je suis complice de Paninya pour l'avoir caché lors de la marche du Munich. A mon tour, je bois une gorgée de son thé, beaucoup trop sucré à mon goût. Je manque de le recracher sur la grande nappe blanche brodée quand la vieille dame me tend une arme à feu sous le nez.

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Une porte de sortie. Je n'en aurai plus besoin maintenant.

Voyant mes yeux révulsés, elle dépose simplement le pistolet devant moi. « Une porte de sortie » ? Elle s'attendait à devoir l'utiliser contre qui exactement ? Et elle veut que je l'utilise contre qui moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas tuer, désolée.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de tuer, mademoiselle, mais d'assurer la protection de qui bon vous semble.

Peut-être que je devrai tuer Fritz Lang ou Edward pour voir où ça me mène…oui, c'est clairement une mauvaise idée mais savoir qu'Edward souffrirait physiquement comme il me le fait mentalement là, ça serait jouissif. Je finis par accepter l'arme et la cache dans mon sac à main. Il faudra que je lui trouve une bien meilleure planque.

Avalant le reste de mon breuvage, je me lève et la remercie une bonne fois avant de sortir, désormais armée. Je comprends au dernier regard qu'elle me lance que c'est sûrement la dernière fois que je la vois, elle est vraiment surprenante cette vieille.

Une fois en haut des marches, je redoute mon entrée à la maison. Ma main tremble quand je remarque que la porte est déverrouillée, je la pousse et constate les dégâts. Une grosse partie de nos affaires ont été mises à terre pour fouiller dans les tiroirs, eux-aussi sans dessus-dessous.

\- Bordel, ils ne savent pas ranger aussi eux.

Je suis partie pour une bonne heure à tout ranger et je n'imagine pas l'état de la chambre de Paninya. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à avoir fouillé mes sous-vêtements également ou je porte plainte.

« La ferme Lorène. Je suis content de ne pas être un assassin. »

Je m'assois sur le plancher pour récupérer les dossiers administratifs de l'université. Est-ce qu'Edward me déteste tant que ça ? Je sais bien qu'on n'était pas forcément les meilleurs amis du monde à l'époque mais on avait fini par trouver un terrain d'entente. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'énerver aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ce monde-ci ? Si Hohenheim était toujours là, je serais bien allée lui parler pour avoir des informations. Mes yeux sont recouverts d'un infime voile, je les ferme à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas me laisser emporter par l'émotion. Quel imbécile.

Au final, le rangement m'a pris beaucoup de temps que je ne le pensais, la police a également mis ma chambre en désordre et mes feuilles d'examen pour le lendemain avaient disparu. Une fois douchée et rassasiée, je me rendais compte du silence qui régnait en maître dans l'appartement, plus de gémissements de douleur ou de pleurs. C'est étrange à dire mais ça me manque déjà, il faudra que je mène mon enquête pour savoir où ils l'ont emmenée.

Peu enclin à étudier, quoi de mieux que de déranger un ami qui est également en train de travailler ? Je me dirige vers le combiné et compose le numéro de la maison de Russell, Valentina me pardonnerait jamais de la déranger à une telle heure.

\- Allô ? Répond cette voix familière.

\- C'est moi.

\- Oh, Lorène ? Tu as finalement trouvé le professeur Grand tout à l'heure ?

Mh ? Il s'inquiète encore de ça ?

\- Oui, oui, aucun souci tu m'as été d'une grande aide. Dis, je te dérange pas trop ?

\- Toi ? Toujours mais on fait avec, tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

Comme toujours, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Je m'accroche fermement au combiné et racle ma gorge avant de poursuivre.

\- Tu as examen à quelle heure demain ?

\- Je n'ai pas examen, tu voulais qu'on y aille ensemble ?

\- Ouais pourquoi pas, le mien est à treize heures et j'ai pas trop envie de sortie toute seule en ce moment.

Un rire éclate à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bah alors, on a peur de l'extérieur maintenant ? Tu devrais plutôt demander à Alfons de t'accompagner.

\- Russell, Alfons est mort.

J'ai cru un moment qu'il avait raccroché, certes ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon de l'annoncer mais au moins, c'est dit.

\- …Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Oui. Alfons est mort depuis un moment, probablement depuis cette marche militaire dans la ville.

\- J'en savais rien, désolé…je viens te chercher demain du coup.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la tonalité résonne dans le combiné. Il vient réellement de me raccrocher au nez après ce que lui ai dit ? Les gens ont tous un problème en ce moment ?

Je suis si énervée que je décide de ne pas réviser ce soir, tant pis, je repasserai cet examen en prochaine session, quand les gens arrêteront de mourir sans raison. Ce soir-là, je me couche sachant pertinemment que les prochains jours risquent d'être encore plus durs qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'est pas le réveil qui me sort de mon sommeil mais l'armada de coups frappés à la porte. Je suis encore en pyjama quand je remarque que je me suis endormie si tard que mon corps n'a pas entendu le réveil. Il est environ midi, j'ai toujours le temps de me préparer avant de partir.

Blasée par le tambourin qui crie mon prénom, je traine les pieds jusqu'à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte sur un Russell, plutôt choqué.

\- T'es pas encore habillée ?!

\- Si, j'aime bien aller en examen habillée d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon bouffant à carreau. La mode, tu sais, ça va, ça vient.

\- Tu as pleuré cette nuit ? Enchaine-t-il en pointant du doigt mes yeux lourds.

J'en sais rien, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai encore envie de dormir. J'esquive sa question en l'invitant à boire quelque chose le temps que je m'habille et que je me maquille – je le remercie intérieurement d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir fait de remarque sur mon apparence non soignée. J'enfile simplement un haut bordeaux et un pantalon noir. Je laisse pour la première fois depuis un moment mes cheveux détachés et tâche d'appliquer mes cosmétiques le plus rapidement possible. De l'autre côté de l'appartement Russell finit par soulever la question qui fâche.

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais une colocataire ?

Je termine de me préparer et le rejoins dans l'entrée, décidant pour une fois de jouer cartes sur table avec lui.

\- Paninya est juive, ils l'ont emmené hier en foutant le désordre partout quand je n'étais pas là.

Russell reste bouche bée par ma réponse, j'en profite pour boire une grosse gorgée de café et me munis de mon sac à main avant de sortir. J'ai pleinement conscience que l'arme donnée par la vieille hier s'y trouve toujours mais on ne risque pas de me fouiller tout de suite, du moins je l'espère.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne nous disais à Valentina et moi. Si tu protégeais…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne protège personne, ni les juifs, ni les tziganes ni les gens de la race divine.

\- Race divine ? Répète-t-il avec un léger sourire. Tu crois que je pourrai passer pour un dieu auprès de tous grâce à mes yeux ?

Je pouffe de rire, si seulement nous étions des dieux, ou bien au moins des alchimistes, les gens nous respecteraient un minimum. Le temps s'améliore de plus en plus ces jours-ci, pas au point qu'il fasse chaud mais au moins il fait plus agréable de se promener. Hier, j'en suis venue à une conclusion sur ce que j'ai appris : quelqu'un a ouvert la porte, ça a sûrement un rapport avec la mort d'Hohenheim et celle d'Alfons et donc avec les frères Elric. Cependant, ça ne s'arrête pas là, Laetitia avait disparu dans la porte quand Edward l'a tuée mais le fait qu'elle soit de nouveau ouverte lui a probablement permis de revenir dans notre monde. En fin de compte, c'est sûrement elle que je dois tuer et cette fois-ci, les choses ont changé, je pense que je n'hésiterai pas à tirer si cela concerne l'équilibre entre nos deux mondes.

\- Pour une qui ne voulait pas sortir seule, tu es bien silencieuse. Fait remarquer Russell en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé hier entre le fils d'Hohenheim et toi ?

\- « Ce qu'il s'est passé » ? Rien de plus que je l'ai conduit vers l'amphithéâtre Hoshen et si tu veux tout savoir, Hohenheim a deux fils qui, étrangement, ne portent pas son nom de famille.

Le grand blond se met à m'interroger pour en savoir plus sur ces frères mais je ne réponds qu'évasivement, ayant peur de balancer une information non voulue sur Shamballa. Le fait de rire un peu avec lui me fait énormément de bien, je devrai faire confiance à Russell plus souvent. D'ailleurs, il y a une question qui m'a toujours perturbée.

\- Dis, tu as un petit frère ? Je demande imaginant déjà la réponse.

Il affiche un petit sourire, embarrassé.

\- Non mais j'ai bien failli en avoir un, ma mère a eu un problème lorsqu'elle était enceinte et mes parents l'ont fait partir pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes. Au final, ma mère est morte en essayant de le faire partir.

Ouah…moi qui pensais que les destins n'étaient que plus cruel à Shamballa. Je me fonds en excuse d'avoir fait remonté tout ça.

\- Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien et puis je n'en parle pas à tout le monde.

J'imagine bien…

\- Mais, tu sais, parfois je rêve que j'ai un petit frère. Ca arrive de plus en plus depuis quelques jours, c'est étrange que tu m'en parles maintenant ! Il s'appelle Fletcher et c'est un gentil petit garçon, je crois que si j'en avais eu un, je l'aurai appelé comme ça.

Touchée par sa déclaration, je passe ma main sur son épaule tandis que nous continuons notre marche. Les deux mondes ne sont séparés que par une grande porte, alors, serait-ce possible d'accéder à l'autre côté dans nos rêves ? Du moins, Russell parvient à le faire sans le savoir et c'en est que d'autant beau…

C'est dans cette ambiance que nous arrivons à l'entrée de l'université. Je m'arrête un instant en regardant la fontaine, j'y trouve Valentina en pleine conversation avec deux autres personnes que je connais.

\- Hé Valentina ! Crie Russell en s'avançant le premier.

Je lui emboite le pas, notre amie se tourne vers nous, suivie de ses deux interlocuteurs. Je suis surprise de voir Noah et Alphonse ici. Je crois que mon visage doit être d'un rouge plus que prononcé quand je croise mon regard et celui du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Les souvenirs remontent des mois que nous avons passé à voyager à Amestris et je peux enfin mettre un visage sur la gigantesque armure liée avec cette âme.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Se plaint-elle en m'adressant un petit regard noir. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il faut se présenter une demi-heure avant un examen ?

\- Et encore, ajoute Russell d'un ton moqueur. Si je n'avais pas été frapper chez elle, tu ne l'aurais certainement pas vue de la journée !

\- Très drôle…tu connais Noah et Alphonse ?

Valentina passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se décaler vers eux.

\- En vérité, Alphonse est venu me demander pour te voir.

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds. L'examen commence dans une dizaine de minute et je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps d'avoir une longue conversation avec lui. Sur le coup de l'impulsion, je m'avance et attrape la manche de la veste kaki d'Alphonse et l'attire à l'abri des regards, ignorant les appels répétés de Valentina sur l'heure qui défile.

\- Tu sais, j'aurai pu attendre la fin de ton examen ! S'exclame le jeune homme lorsque nous arrivons dans un endroit reculé de toute foule estudiantine.

\- J'ai déjà attendu deux ans alors compte pas sur moi attendre davantage, je grogne en le relâchant.

Constatant que nous sommes enfin seuls, je suis soudainement moins sûre de moi, pourquoi j'ai pas attendu, j'aurai pu réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire.

\- Edward m'a tout expliqué hier mais…je suis désolé mais en retrouvant mon corps, j'ai oublié une partie de notre voyage pour la pierre philosophale.

Oh…vraiment.

\- Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ? Je demande, ne cachant pas ma déception.

\- Je sais juste ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire. Il n'avait pas l'air bien hier soir donc j'imagine que c'est compliqué entre vous deux.

\- Si tu savais…

Nous restons un moment sans parler. Je le détaille sans gène, si on omet la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, ses traits sont les mêmes que ceux d'Edward, le même sourire, les mêmes fossettes, j'aurai dû m'en douter plus tôt. Je vais sérieusement devoir prendre congé mais je n'en ai aucune envie, j'aimerai tout lui raconter depuis le début pour qu'il se rappelle mais tout ce qui sort de ma bouche, c'est :

\- Je suis heureuse d'enfin voir à quoi tu ressembles.

Afin d'appuyer mes mots, je prends l'initiative de l'enlacer. Je suis surtout heureuse qu'il ne fasse plus trois mètres de haut et que je puisse le prendre dans mes bras maintenant. Il sent très bon et ses mèches dans lesquelles j'enroule mes doigts sont tellement douces que je resterai ainsi toute ma vie. Timidement, il place ses mains sur mon dos pour me rendre mon étreinte. Un cri de Valentina plus fort que les autres m'obligent à me séparer de lui, je me dépêche de partir avant de me rappeler un détail important.

\- Alphonse, s'il te plait, passe un message à ton frère de ma part : Laetitia est toujours en vie.

Il hoche la tête en retour, je remarque à sa réaction qu'il ne sait même plus qui est Laetitia. Ce n'est pas un tord, si j'avais pu tout oublier de son existence, j'aurai bien payé le prix moi aussi.


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour !

Un mois sans publication? C'est fort possible. J'en suis navrée mais c'est largement à cause des occupations scolaires. Je m'explique: j'ai environ 13 examens à passer au mois de mai/juin et, contrairement au mois de décembre ou le "congé" m'a servi de semaine préparatoire, je me retrouve avec 2 semaines préparatoires maintenant puis un mois de cours pour enchainé directement sur mes examens. Oui, c'est un système pourris mais c'est l'université. Je dois donc préparer maintenant la matière vue avant et me préparer à faire celle d'après. Autant vous dire que c'est un peu chaud.

Sinon, je voulais juste passer un petit mot - car je ne suis certainement pas sans m'informer sur les nouveautés FMA - à propos du live action prévu pour l'été 2017. Comme une partie des fans, je ne suis pas vraiment hypée par un live action sur FMA, du moins pour certaines raisons: non pas pour le flop du live action sur SNK - malgré la participation de ma chanteuse préférée, ce qui m'a fait mal au coeur - mais par rapport au fait que tous les personnages seront certainement joués par des acteurs japonais. C'est loin d'être une remarque raciste ou quoi que ce soit, je tiens à le préciser, mais pour moi FMA est un manga avant tout qui traite des conflits entre cultures et civilisations. Il suffit de regarder que ce soit dans les deux versions des conflits entre Ishval et les alchimistes athées, le conflit à Liore etc... donc je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent aborder dans ce live action mais avec un anime où ils sont tous très différents physiquement, j'espère ne pas trop être déçue.

Et Edward joué par un chanteur de J-pop ça m'a fait sourire, j'avoue.

Totalement hors sujet mais bon, certains lecteurs savent que je suis Belge, j'ai toujours une pensée pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'aéroport de Zaventem à Bruxelles il y a peu. Ca a été la merde totale à l'école - bien que je sois à 100km de Bruxelles -, une amie a perdu son petit ami dans l'explosion, les jours suivants, on a eu plusieurs chaînes de TV dans notre université pour les minutes de silence ou alors des panneaux pour indiquer des messages de tolérance. Autant vous dire que ces derniers jours ont été mouvementés un peu partout en Belgique.

Malgré tout, on a toujours le moral par ici parce que, oui, il y a des cons partout mais comme nous a dit notre professeur de cinéma: le meilleur remède contre le terrorisme, c'est l'éducation et l'enseignement des valeurs.

Sur ce, profitez bien de ce chapitre !

* * *

\- Tu as répondu quoi à la question sur les conséquences du congrès de Vienne ?

\- Lui pose pas de question, elle n'est pas parmi nous. Rétorque Russell en passant sa main devant mon visage.

Alphonse Elriiiiiiic.

\- Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un garçon vient la voir, le dernier c'était son père pour la chercher à l'école. Poursuit Valentina.

Loin d'être totalement sourde, je lui renvoie un regard noir rempli de mauvaises intentions avant de replonger dans les souvenirs de ce matin. Mon petit entretient avec Alphonse m'aurait presque fait oublier que son frangin ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

Après notre examen, nous nous sommes comme à notre habitude installés à la cafétéria, où travaillent ou discutent d'autres étudiants. Elle est étonnement assez peu fréquentée malgré le climat studieux qui y règne.

\- Et si à la place de soigneusement laver cette table avec ta bave, tu nous expliquais comment tu connais cela se fait que ce garçon voulait te voir après ce que tu as dit ?

Je remarque à ce moment là que je suis tellement dans mes rêves que je ne saurai définitivement jamais me comporter en public. J'efface les traces devant moi avant de reprendre une contenance.

\- Alphonse est un vieil ami en fait mais, pour une raison assez étrange, je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite.

Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de convaincre entièrement mon audience. Je les comprends, moi-même je me poserai des questions si je venais vraiment à oublier quelqu'un de la sorte.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'aîné des fils d'Hohenheim viendrait s'inscrire dans la section scientifique dans les prochains jours.

Je toise Russell d'un air étonné. Edward, ici ? Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de le voir – c'est plutôt l'inverse à vrai dire – mais je n'imagine pas vraiment sa réaction en voyant Russell ou même Michèle, à partir du moment où il ne doit pas être courant qu'elle n'est pas vraiment morte en tant que chimère. Je lève ma bouteille d'eau à mes lèvres pour en avaler une longue gorgée. Si ça pouvait l'obliger à oublier un peu sa rancœur à mon égard, peut-être que cela serait une bonne idée de le voir par ici.

\- S'il est aussi talentueux que son père, je suis sûr qu'il pourra rejoindre la nouvelle formation d'étudiant. Ajoute Valentina soudainement intéressée par notre conversation.

\- La nouvelle formation ? Je répète.

\- Celle dans laquelle Russell a été refusé en début d'année.

Russell dévie le regard de la jeune brune, l'air embêté. Devant mon regard interrogateur, mon amie poursuit :

\- En gros, l'état allemand a rassemblé des étudiants de plusieurs universités, dont la nôtre et en particulier des étudiants scientifiques pour participer à un projet secret.

\- Il consiste en quoi ce projet ? Je demande naturellement en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, rien ne reste jamais secret par ici, il doit bien y avoir eu des fuites.

Le grand blond se tourne alors vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ne prends pas l'état pour des petits rigolos, Lorène. Ces étudiants ne viennent plus à l'école depuis quelques mois et on ne risque pas de les revoir si vite.

\- D'accord, d'accord mais alors pourquoi toi, tu voulais les suivre ? Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

Prenant en considération mes mots, Russell s'installe au fond de son siège, le dos plaqué contre son siège, le visage pointé vers le plafond. Il patiente un moment avant de me répondre.

\- C'était un peu avant de vous rencontrer et puis, de toute façon, l'état m'a refusé pour une raison quelconque donc ça n'a pas d'importance.

A mon avis, ça a plus d'importance que ce qu'il veut bien me dire. Je devrai peut-être demander à Maes Hughes ou Lang ce qu'ils en pensent. Alors que je me pose ces questions, Valentina range ses affaires et se lève avant de nous faire signe qu'elle part.

\- Je dois y aller, j'aimerai éviter de me retrouver à bosser à une heure du matin comme quelqu'un autour de cette table. A demain !

Je lui tire ma langue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. Russell s'est reconcentré sur son bouquin, j'ai bien envie de lui poser davantage de question mais il garde un air embêté sur son visage.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

Aucune réaction, il écrit mécaniquement sans se soucier de ce qui se déroule autour de lui. Je dépose alors ma main sur son poignet actif pour qu'il relève la tête dans ma direction.

\- Eh, Russie.

\- Tu veux dire « soviétique » ?

\- Non, je parlais de Russell Tringham. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il secoue la tête.

\- Tu ne me cacherais pas des choses toi, par hasard ?

\- Si c'était le cas, on serait deux dans l'histoire. Rétorque-t-il gentiment avant de retirer ma main de son poignet.

Oh, je vois. On dirait que monsieur est vexé de ne pas tout savoir sur ma vie, le pauvre. Je m'adosse à mon tour et croise les bras.

\- Très bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

Ma réaction semble à la fois l'étonner et ne pas le surprendre, il doit être habitué à ce genre de déclaration de ma part. Dans tous les cas, il ne me croira probablement pas.

\- Qui est ce Alphonse Elric ? Je veux dire, hormis le fils d'Hohenheim, tu connaitrais ses fils mais pas le père ?

Je me prépare mentalement à rire de sa réaction.

\- Alphonse Elric est le petit frère d'Edward Elric, alchimiste d'état au service de la nation d'Amestris. Cependant, il a vécu pendant un moment dans une armure, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas reconnu la première fois que je l'ai vu mais, grosso modo, c'est un gars gentil et sympa qui adore les chats.

Je crois l'avoir perdu au terme « alchimiste d'état ».

\- Tu ferais fureur avec ce type d'histoire.

\- Je pense aussi.

Il sourit. Même s'il ne parait pas assimiler une seule des informations que je viens de lui donner, cela semble lui avoir rendu le sourire. Je me lève et range mes affaires à mon tour.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- Je dois passer un coup de fil à Lang, je crois que je tiens son prochain scénario.

Armée de mon sac, je me dirige vers la sortie, non sans adresser un geste sympathique à mon ami, c'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas partager mes connaissances de l'autre monde. Cela dit, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on aboutirait aux mêmes problèmes de part et d'autre de la porte. Après avoir semé un groupe d'étudiants cherchant à me donner leur prospectus dans l'entrée, je m'engage précautionneusement sur la chaussée, prête à rentrer chez moi quand j'entends un bruit de moteur, m'empêchant de traverser la rue. Ce bruit provient d'une voiture s'étant arrêtée en plein milieu de la route pour déposer son passager. Je reconnais aisément la voiture de vadrouille de l'officier Hughes, je ne m'embête même pas à vérifier que c'est bien lui le chauffeur. Par contre, le jeune homme qui descend est bien plus intéressant. Coiffé de sa – désormais – habituelle queue de cheval, Edward ne semble pas m'avoir vu et part en direction de l'université.

Je ne cherche pas à l'interpeler mais sa présence m'intrigue légèrement, je décide naturellement de le suivre en douce. Il doit probablement vouloir consulter des dossiers de son père, comme Alphonse l'autre jour.

Alors qu'il rentre, évitant à son tour les fiches d'information et les diverses invitations à manifester à Berlin, Edward se faufile dans l'entrée. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre, prenant garde à ne pas me faire repérer. De couloirs en couloirs, je m'aperçois doucement qu'il ne se dirige pas vers les appartements des professeurs ou des amphithéâtres scientifiques mais sur une partie de l'université en travaux depuis peu. Un courrier adressé aux étudiants indiquait qu'il s'agissait de réparation suite à des détériorations effectuées lors de la fameuse marche donc je n'ai pas été cherché plus loin. Il est donc naturel que les lieux soient désertiques, je m'efforce à prendre plus de distance sans pour autant le laisser disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je ne peux pas voir son visage mais il semblait qu'il sache exactement là où il se rend. Pourtant, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu par ici – il est clair que je n'aurai pas attendu de le rencontrer chez Fritz Lang pour lui parler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, avançant dans une pénombre presque insoutenable, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je l'ai perdu de vue. Je tâche de ne pas soupirer trop fort et continue de marcher par simple curiosité, j'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemblent les dégâts. Soudain, au coin d'un couloir, il semblerait qu'une série de lumière soit toujours opérationnelle. J'accélère le pas et m'arrête derrière le premier rayon à mes pieds. Jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du mur, je retrouve Edward, au centre de la pièce, le visage levé vers le plafond. La luminosité provient de plusieurs lanternes déposées sur le sol. Le jeune blond se passe une main dans les cheveux, illuminés par les flammes. Sa main ainsi placée découvre une partie de son poignet, non couverte de ses habituels gants. Le métal de sa mécagreffe luit à cause de la lumière. Ce détail me force à sortir de ma cachette pour avancer à mon tour en direction des lanternes.

\- Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas récupéré ton corps ? Je lance, d'un ton calme.

Edward sursaute, visiblement, il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Si au début il semble surpris, ses traits se froncent en se rappelant la haine qu'il m'accorde depuis un petit moment.

\- Tu m'as suivi ? Réplique-t-il sans prendre soin de me répondre.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- J'étudie ici, je t'ai juste vu passer dans une partie interdite au public. J'ai le droit être un peu curieuse.

A mon tour, je lève le visage, cherchant à comprendre ce qui l'intrigue autant ici. Pourtant, le plafond n'a rien d'extraordinaire, ce n'est qu'une plaque de béton installée à une quinzaine de mètres au dessus de nos têtes.

\- Alphonse m'a transmis ton message. Ajoute-t-il non sans une once d'animosité dans sa voix.

\- Ah, c'est sympa.

\- Je le savais déjà.

Je tourne instantanément mon visage vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Alors je suis la seule que Laetitia n'a pas encore contactée ? J'imagine que je ne suis pas censée recevoir une petite visite pour me dire « Coucou, je suis revenue de la porte, tu veux qu'on boive un verre pour fêter ça ? » mais tout de même, cela voudrait dire qu'elle était au courant de leur présence ici bien avant moi ?

\- J'espère que quand tu as tout expliqué à Alphonse tu n'as pas oublié de lui dire comment est cette peste.

Ma remarque ne fait qu'accentuer sa colère visiblement.

\- Evidemment, tu me prends pour qui ?!

\- Pour quelqu'un qui s'énerve sur la mauvaise personne. Si je te voulais du moi à toi et Alphonse, ça ferait déjà un moment que j'aurai commencé tu ne crois pas ? On a déjà assez d'ennemi comme ça tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je m'énerve simplement sur la fille qu'on croyait être une amie. Celle qui a décidé de partir lâchement de la pire manière qui soit.

\- Ed, écoute.

\- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Est-ce qu'à un seul moment tu as pensé que je devrai annoncer à Alphonse ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?

Touché, un point pour lui, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi répondre en ce qui concerne mon départ de Shamballa.

\- Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Alphonse et moi sommes dans ce monde et qu'il a récupéré son corps qu'on est tiré du pétrin.

\- Tu fais allusion à cette bombe qui est quelque part dans ce monde ? Je demande, repensant à la photo de Fritz Lang. Oui, il m'en a aussi parlé mais si tu la cherches en Allemagne, c'est t'épuiser pour rien.

Le visage d'Edward s'illumine d'une nouvelle lueur, on dirait qu'il ne le savait pas. Pourtant, ce monde est vaste et même si l'Allemagne semble se reconstruire toujours plus forte depuis la dernière guerre, elle n'en est pas encore à son paroxysme. Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour soutirer quelques informations en échange.

\- Cette bombe, dis-moi, elle n'a pas été faite ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux dorés fuient désormais les miens, c'est bien ce que je pensais, notamment grâce aux sous-entendus de Fritz Lang. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder davantage sur mes souvenirs qu'Edward se décide à me parler plus calmement.

\- Quand nous étions encore à la recherche de la pierre philosophale, Alphonse et moi avions reçu des informations sur un vieux fou et son usine mécanique. Mustang m'avait demandé de vérifier son boulot pour le compte de l'armée mais ce crétin cherchait à créer autre chose. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il avait fabriqué cette bombe et a ouvert la porte en transmutant ce qui restait des autres fabricants. Je ne sais pas où cet enfoiré se cache ou même s'il a réussi à traverser la porte. En tout cas, sa bombe, elle…

\- Et en arrivant dans ce monde, aux mains des scientifiques, elle a été ou elle va être analysée dans ses moindres composantes pour en fabriquer à la chaine…

…et ainsi donner la capacité aux haut-dirigeants de détruire une partie ou certains peuples de l'humanité, comme les juifs ou les tziganes. Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire à haute-voix, je sais pertinemment qu'Edward en a conscience et qu'il en pense être le responsable. Il est inutile d'en ajouter davantage. J'en ai suffisamment entendu pour aujourd'hui et il doit se faire tard, je tourne les talons avant de m'arrêter en plein élan. Je veux éviter qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'idiot dans les prochains jours.

\- Fritz Lang a longuement voyagé, il est possible que la photo provienne d'un autre continent, comme les Etats-Unis vu leur expansion actuelle mais cela ne reste qu'une hypothèse. Si elle se trouvait déjà en Allemagne, cela ferait longtemps que ces gens de race arienne l'utiliseraient pour faire pression.

Une hypothèse sur laquelle j'aimerai avoir raison. Personne n'a envie de voir un jour la menace de se faire exploser sans raison planer au-dessus de nos têtes. J'en ai désormais fini ici, je rebrousse chemin dans la pénombre totale. J'aurai aimé qu'Edward vienne me rejoindre ou me dise quelque chose pour qu'on reprenne contact mais on dirait qu'il préfère rester seul pour le moment. Soit, c'est son choix, je ferai mieux de l'accepter, du moins temporairement.

* * *

Etrangement, les jours qui ont suivi se sont déroulés sans incident. Il faut dire, je n'ai croisé ni Edward, ni Alphonse et cela a eu pour effet de calmer tout soupçon du côté de Russell. Il ne m'a pas reparlé de l'histoire que lui avait racontée, à propos de Shamballa. Au final, je pense que personne ne me croira jamais, à moins qu'ils ne se retrouvent face à la vérité. Malgré l'envie de savoir ce qu'Edward faisait dans cette partie de l'université, je n'ai pas cherché davantage d'information sur les travaux.

Nous sommes lundi, début de semaine et j'entame ma nouvelle cession de cours. J'ai décidé pour l'occasion de me mettre sous mon plus beau jour, histoire de faire bonne impression à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre si jamais j'arrive en retard. Je finis de prendre ma douche et m'habille d'un simple chemisier et d'une jupe taille haute brune. Un dernier coup d'œil à mes affaires et je sors de l'appartement, presque dénudé de vie depuis le départ de Paninya. En plongeant la main dans mon sac afin d'y retirer les dernières lettres de l'université, je frôle la gâchette de mon arme et sursaute légèrement. Peut-être devrai-je m'en séparer, on ne sait jamais si on me fouille à l'entrée. J'hésite un moment puis repars de plus belle à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre en retard davantage pour un simple pistolet.

Le temps est plutôt clément, le ciel demeure bleu, bien que troublé par quelques nuages et le vent reste frai mais supportable. Je me mets en route vers l'université.

Ces derniers jours, j'ai vaguement repensé à ce que m'avait raconté Russell, sur le fait que, dans ses rêves, il ait vu Fletcher. Je dois dire que cela m'intrigue au plus haut point, serait-il possible à chacun d'entre nous de tendre à notre équivalent dans l'autre monde ? Dans mon cas, j'imagine que c'est impossible, étant donné que je m'y suis donnée la mort en quelque sorte. Et en ce qui concerne Edward, n'y a-t-il pas son propre double dans ce monde ? C'est bien le cas pour mademoiselle Gracia, pourtant, elle n'a pas de fille prénommée Elysia ou du moins pas encore.

\- Panneau de signalisation à midi ! S'exclame une personne à quelques mètres.

Je tressaille avant de me rendre compte que j'ai failli me prendre le dit panneau de signalisation dans la tête. Surprise, je me tourne vers mon héros du jour. Ma gratitude ne fut que de courte durée quand je remarque que ce n'est que Hughes. Pour une fois, le fait qu'il m'épie est une bonne chose. Il semble s'apercevoir de mon soudain changement de comportement.

\- Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.

\- Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas le faire. J'ajoute en traversant la rue pour venir à sa rencontre.

Je n'ai certainement pas oublié notre dernière entrevue.

\- Parce que je suis un ami d'Edward.

\- Mh ? Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

Le gendarme esquisse un léger sourire que je ne saurai décrire avant de plonger les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il ne te connaissait pas.

Je réprime un grognement, c'est du Edward tout craché. Il aurait au moins pu être cohérent après notre dernière conversation.

\- Mais à ta réaction, je vois qu'il m'a menti.

\- Chapeau l'artiste mais…pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Je veux dire, juste pour savoir si lui et moi nous nous connaissons ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Hein ? C'est le monde à l'envers, il veut réellement que je lui rende un service alors que je le déteste ?

\- Pourquoi je ferai ça hein ?

Hughes sort une main de sa poche pour pointer mon sac du doigt.

\- Sinon je serai obligé de te mettre à l'arrêt pour détention illégale d'arme, tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est interdit dans notre pays.

Je reste idiote devant ce qu'il me dit, en y réfléchissant, ma réaction doit lui confirmer que j'en détiens bien une mais comment ?

\- Tu devrais vraiment revoir qui sont tes alliés. Suis-moi.

Je secoue la tête en agrippant mes mains à mon sac.

\- Je vais être en retard.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du chantage, c'est clairement dans ton intérêt.

Dans mon intérêt de me faire rater des cours ? Je ne vois pas comment mais on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix. Je me décide à le suivre, en direction d'une boutique que je connais très bien, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Que veut-il m'annoncer ou me proposer dans la boutique de fleurs de Gracia ? La première chose qui me frappe lorsque nous sillonnons les étagères colorées, c'est l'absence même de la propriétaire. Nous ne restons pas très longtemps à l'intérieur de la boutique, il m'emmène à l'arrière, où se trouve l'habitation même de Gracia mais toujours aucune trace d'elle.

\- Elle n'est pas là ? Je demande tout de même.

\- Elle devait voir un fournisseur ce matin, je lui ai promis de garder sa boutique à l'œil. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne risque pas de m'en prendre à elle.

Mh…pas très dur de lire dans mes pensées j'imagine. Nous entrons dans une pièce qui ressemble communément à une cuisine. Naturellement, je m'installe autour de la table ronde, le gendarme se sert sans gêne dans les armoires pour se servir un café tandis que je refuse sa proposition.

\- Je sais que tu viens de l'autre monde toi aussi. Me dit-il en s'asseyant devant moi avec sa tasse fumante. Au début, je ne comprenais pas vos réactions à Edward et toi, vous êtes du genre à vous enfuir, à débiter des phrases qui n'ont parfois pas de sens. J'ai cru un moment que vous étiez de la même famille.

Heureusement que non. Je tâche de rester neutre, croisant mes bras sur ta table en soutenant du mieux possible son regard, comme pour le défier silencieusement.

\- Puis il y a eu cette marche, il y a quelques semaines.

\- Celle où Alfons Heiderich est mort ? Murmurai-je la gorge sèche.

Hughes hoche la tête avant de reporter son regard sur le liquide noir.

\- Alfons est mort en voulant renvoyer Edward dans l'autre monde avant de se faire descendre par un partisan du nationalisme. C'est ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de la route de la société de Thulé.

Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors pourquoi Edward est-il toujours ici ?

\- Parce qu'il se devait de détruire le passage vers l'autre monde d'ici. C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Son frère la suivit pour l'aider et ne plus être séparé de lui. Mais tout ça, tu dois déjà le savoir non ?

Assimilant à peu près tout ce qu'il m'explique, je laisse s'échapper de mes lèvres un pouffement désabusé.

\- Alphonse a perdu une partie de sa mémoire et Edward m'en veut pour une certaine raison alors, vous m'apprenez beaucoup plus de chose que ce que vous pensez.

Je vois à ses yeux qu'il attend aussi certaines informations de ma part. Il m'a appris la raison de la mort d'Alfons alors, je lui dois bien ça, simple histoire d'équivalence.

\- Je ne viens pas exactement de l'autre monde, comme vous l'avez dit. Je connais simplement son existence et tout ce qui y touche. Cependant, je ne vois pas comment un passage peut rester ouvert comme celui dont vous parlez. Qui l'a activé en premier lieu ?

Le grand brun avale une grande gorgée de son café avant de me sonder, un peu embêté.

\- Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'ils ont ouvert le passage mais j'imagine qu'ils en sont à l'origine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se sont servis de Noah, la jeune Tzigane qui est souvent avec Edward. Elle aurait vu ses rêves et ils ont pu la forcer à reproduire un cercle.

\- Cela ne suffit pas à l'activer, l'alchimie n'existe pas dans notre monde et encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent comment effectuer une transmutation…bordel.

\- Le père d'Edward, c'est ça ? Répond-il.

Pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à y songer ? C'est pourtant évident une fois que tu as toutes les pièces du puzzle. Van Hohenheim, le père d'Edward et Alphonse Elric a activé le cercle de transmutation en espérant qu'Ed pourrait rejoindre son petit frère à Shamballa.

\- Je crois que tu as compris.

Je pense aussi…cela fait plusieurs semaines, alors pourquoi a-t-il attendu autant de temps pour m'en en parler s'il croit que je suis moi-même de Shamballa ?

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

Hughes termine sa boisson avant de se pencher sur la table, les mains croisées et ses yeux verts profondément encrés dans les miens.

\- Il y a quelques jours, Edward est venu me parler d'une organisation d'étudiants scientifiques qui l'aurait contacté.

\- Ces gens bizarres avec leur projet secret pour l'état, ceux qui ne reviennent jamais à l'école ? C'est légal leur truc ?

\- S'ils sont mandatés par l'Etat, oui. Mais comme tu le sais, l'état rassemble aussi des hommes puissants et dangereux. Ils donnent une petite cérémonie pour présenter une maquette de leur projet secret à ceux qui y sont conviés.

Cela ne me répond pas franchement, pourquoi m'en parler alors qu'il sait très bien que ça ne m'enchante guère ? S'il en connait les dangers, il n'a qu'à dire à Edward de ne pas y aller et c'est réglé.

\- J'aimerai que tu t'y rendes. Me lâche-t-il finalement en continuant à me fixer. Ou du moins, que tu fasses parvenir à Edward que tu t'y rends.

\- Je peux savoir dans quel but et en quoi ça m'arrangerait exactement ?

\- C'est simplement dans le but de lui en dissuader. La société de Thulé a déjà eu affaire à Edward et je ne pense pas qu'ils l'inviteraient en sachant qu'il est capable de faire échouer leur projet.

\- Ou ils veulent simplement le rallier à leur cause pour en savoir plus sur Shamballa, ce ne serait pas les premiers à le faire.

Hughes hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Je ne suis pas particulièrement joyeuse de cette situation et je suis loin de croire qu'Edward refuserait de s'y rendre si je décidais d'y aller. Par contre, avec le mystère que Russell a laissé plané sur le sujet, j'irai bien y faire un tour.

\- J'imagine que la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous y rendre vous-même c'est que…

\- Tu fais partie de la race aryenne, malgré le fait que tu sois une fille.

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Je me demande si des gens ont déjà eu l'idée de se colorer les cheveux rien que pour laisser présumer qu'ils font partie de cette fameuse « race divine ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Je croise les bras et évite son regard pendant un court moment, Edward risquerait de me haïr encore plus s'il savait que je mets une nouvelle fois mon nez dans des affaires qui ne me concernent pas.

\- J'ai combien de temps pour me décider ?

\- Trois minutes.

Je lui adresse un soupir désabusé, c'est pourtant simple : le savoir ou l'ignorance, le danger ou la protection. Je vais encore avoir des problèmes, comme si être étudiante n'était pas assez compliqué en soi mais ça j'aurai dû y réfléchir y a bon moment quand je me suis mêlée des affaires d'Edward. Bon, de toute façon il n'y aurait aucune raison de continuer à vous raconter tout ça si je n'acceptais pas cette opportunité.

\- C'est d'accord.

Hughes ne parait pas surpris, ce qui me vexe un peu. Suis-je aussi prévisible que ça ? Toujours est-il qu'il me tend soigneusement une enveloppe, dont je devine aisément le contenu. La seule chose qui me trouble légèrement, c'est que celle-ci soit déjà ouverte et que le nom du destinataire me soit familier.

\- « Russell Tringham » ? Vous m'expliquez ?

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus, si tu fais machine arrière, tu pourras toujours lui rendre.

Et lui risquer de se faire laver le cerveau par ces gens ? C'est pervers de ta part, Hughes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'était pas étonné, il m'aurait certainement avoué qu'elle était destinée à mon pote pour me faire changer d'avis. Légèrement énervée, j'enfonce l'enveloppe au fond de mon sac et me lève en direction de la sortie. Le gendarme ne manque pas une occasion de saluer depuis le comptoir avant d'ajouter :

\- Et retire-moi cette arme de ton sac.

Ca, tu peux toujours compter dessus, Maes.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey compagnons !

Fin de mon blocus, reprise des cours lundi, je ne suis définitivement pas prête. Anyway, je vous ai quand même fait un petit chapitre avant la reprise. Désolée pour la longueur mais le prochain sera largement plus long !

Sempiternelle: Ahah, c'est plus simple que je n'ose le dire, mais la flemme joue beaucoup xD. Hehe, j'avoue que j'ai dur à écrire un Hughes méchant mais c'est plus l'avis de Lorène que le mien donc ça passe :p.

* * *

C'est un beau jour dehors. Les fleurs fleurissent, les oiseaux chantent. Les jours comme ceux-ci, les enfants comme moi…devraient s'occupe un peu mieux de leurs affaires.

\- Sinon, depuis quand tu es ascendant nazi ?

C'est sûrement la meilleure tournure de phrase que j'aurai pu éviter si je n'avais pas malencontreusement laissé traîner mes affaires dans la cours de l'université alors que Valentina lisait ses notes d'histoire.

\- Oh tu sais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Peut-être que je vais savoir ce qu'on a fait à Paninya avec tout ça.

La jeune brune me tourne autour depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, cherchant la faille à mon explication.

\- Dommage que tu sois obligée de récupérer le courrier de Russell pour y parvenir. Rétorque-t-elle en brandissant l'enveloppe marquée de son nom.

Je me redresse sur mes deux jambes et attrape le bout de papier pour le remettre dans mon sac. Si Russell était au courant que l'Etat l'acceptait parmi leur projet et que je lui ôte ce droit, mes amis ne se compteraient plus que sur une seule main.

\- Justement, ne lui en parle pas. Il risquerait de m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Eh et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas dit que ça ne l'intéressait plus depuis qu'il nous a rencontrées ? Je ne fais que lui rendre service !

\- Essaie de déculpabiliser comme tu peux.

Je soupire, elle a raison mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais trop le choix. De toute façon, j'ai encore deux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi : soit je m'en sers pour dissuader Edward d'y aller – mais je n'y crois pas trop, soit je ne lui dis rien et je m'y présente pour mon intérêt personnel. J'en saurai plus sur ce projet et qui sait, je pourrai toujours me faire des contacts si ces aryens prennent le pouvoir.

\- Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui me gêne dans ton histoire. Ajoute Valentina en pointant mon sac du doigt. Ne nous avait-il pas dit qu'il avait été refusé par l'Etat y a plusieurs mois ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il recevrait une lettre pour l'inviter à voir leur projet ?

C'est une question plutôt pertinente. Je hausse les épaules en fixant l'intérieur de mon sac, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre. Je vais devoir y aller, on m'attend quelque part.

«

_Je revenais naturellement d'une journée de cours à Munich, je n'avais vu ni Edward, ni Alphonse de la journée malgré le fait que je les cherchais du regard. Je me demandais même s'ils n'avait pas quitté la ville depuis notre dernier entretient. En rentrant, j'ai reçu un bref coup de fil d'un certain réalisateur._

_\- Allô ? _

_\- Bonsoir mademoiselle._

_\- Monsieur Lang ? Il y a un problème ?_

_\- Pourquoi faut-il avoir un problème pour vous appeler ? Répondit-il._

_J'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que je ne parlais pas au généralissime King Bradley, leurs voix étaient identiques, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus difficile._

_\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Dis-je légèrement embêtée._

_\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'aurai seulement besoin de votre avis sur quelque chose. Venez me voir dans trois jours à la UFA._

_\- Pourquoi dans trois jours ? Je peux venir dès demain !_

_\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler, trois jours me semblent convenir. _

_Bien que troublée par une telle précision, j'ai décidé d'accepter avant de raccrocher. »_

Je pourrai faire le lien entre la proposition du gendarme Hughes et la demande de Lang mais cela serait un peu tiré par les cheveux. Un réalisateur de film tel que lui doit avoir un agenda très rempli et compliqué, après tout. Je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux à force de me prendre la tête pour rien. J'invite Valentina à m'accompagner à la UFA et elle accepte au bout de quelques minutes, j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était plus travailleuse que moi. Cela doit faire au moins deux semaines que je n'ai pas mis mon nez dans mes bouquins. On se croirait de retour au lycée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu y vas si tu ne sais même pas de quoi il veut de parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, ça rend la chose beaucoup plus excitante tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, il pourra te convaincre sur toutes les histoires que je t'ai racontées.

\- Sur l'autre monde ? Il paraît que tu en as parlé à Russell aussi.

\- Il t'en a touché un mot ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

\- Il dit que tu fais probablement un problème fictionnel d'un rêve que tu appliques au réel. Un léger problème psychologique qui n'est dangereux que pour toi si tu en parles trop.

Elle aurait très bien pu me lâcher un « il ne te croit pas de toute façon » qui aurait fait l'affaire mais j'imagine que ce sont ses termes exactes. C'en est vexant.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues, j'ai eu ouïr d'une manifestation hier soir dans la ville-même, sur une place avec une concentration de banque. Cela n'est pas surprenant, elles se sont davantage multipliées depuis la fin de la guerre et la défaite de l'Allemagne face au reste de l'Europe ou presque. Le pays est endetté jusqu'au coup et les plus démunis ont claqué depuis bien longtemps. C'est au tour des travailleurs manifester pour les baisses régulières de salaires pour payer la dette allemande réclamée par la France à la Société des Nations. Aux dernières nouvelles, le pays serait doucement en train de se redresser grâce aux développements économiques et envisagerait un espacement des réparations par différents plans. Mais tout ça, ça reste du blabla politique et économique, insuffisant pour nourrir toutes les bouches ici. C'est entre autre une des raisons pour laquelle la UFA a été privatisé par l'Etat en regroupant les autres industries cinématographiques pour que le bénéfice soit directement récupéré par l'Etat-même.

\- Au fait, Lorène.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir une seconde guerre, un jour ?

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on est assez bête pour faire deux fois la même erreur ? Et puis, comment veux-tu qu'on fasse si on est dans le collimateur de l'Europe ?

Valentina semble se détendre, affichant un petit sourire. Cela tombe sous le sens, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

\- Alors c'est ça, un studio de cinéma ? S'exclame Valentina à l'entrée.

Je la devance sur le chemin qui conduit directement au studio.

\- Non, ça ce n'est que les décors de l'extérieur, là où on filme les batailles j'imagine. Le studio de tournage est un peu plus loin.

Je me rappelle vaguement du chemin que j'ai emprunté la dernière fois. Cette fameuse journée où j'ai revu Edward…je me demande de quelle humeur il peut bien être. Le temps est parfait aujourd'hui, malgré la saison, c'est étonnant que je ne vois aucune équipe de tournage ni même d'acteurs dans les parages. Il n'y a que quelques ingénieurs s'afférant à quelques tests de leurs machines.

Au loin, je reconnais le studio par lequel j'étais entrée. Cette fois-ci, je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer par la porte principale sans devoir me cacher.

\- Tu es sûre que tu peux venir ? Me demande Valentina peu assurée.

\- Bien sûr, à force, Fritz Lang et moi devenons assez intime tu sais.

\- Je ne veux pas en apprendre plus sur tes techniques d'approche.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Enfin, si elle vient de penser comme je l'ai fait. Pas de temps à perdre, j'ouvre la porte et la maintiens pour permettre à mon amie de me suivre. Excitée comme une gamine, je sautille entre les câbles pour rejoindre le plateau de tournage. Les spots sont allumés mais les caméras toutes éteintes, je reconnais Fritz Lang de dos en train de fixer le décor de la scène, impressionnant. J'aurai du mal à croire que c'est une simple toile peinte si je n'étais pas aussi près.

Devant ce décor est installée une petite table autour de laquelle sont assis Edward et Alphonse. Je ne suis pas surprise de les voir, contrairement à eux. L'aîné dévie rapidement son regard pour fusiller le réalisateur tandis que le plus jeune semble un minimum content de me voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait toi ? Grogne Valentina en me bousculant.

\- Cette fois, je te promets, rien du tout. Par contre, si tu veux rester avec nous, va falloir te mettre à croire à Shamballa sinon, tu risques de ne rien comprendre.

Ma remarque arrive aux oreilles des invités. Edward se lève en frappant d'une main sur la table, me faisant sursauter.

\- Tu lui as parlé de l'autre monde ?! S'écrie-t-il en serrant les poings.

Je ne le crois pas en position de force. Son ton a pour effet de m'énerver à mon tour, je sens déjà l'adrénaline me monter à la tête.

\- Hey, descends un peu de tes grands cheveux là ! Je suis pas ton chien !

Cela ne l'empêche certainement pas de se calmer. Il saute la scène pour se mettre à ma hauteur, bien qu'il reste toujours plus grand que moi d'une dizaine de centimètres.

\- C'est à cause des gens qui savent que Shamballa existe qu'il y a eu des morts l'autre fois tu te rends compte au moins ?!

\- Et c'est à cause de gens qui viennent de Shamballa qu'on en connait l'existence et qu'on détruit les vies des gens qui essaient de protéger les deux mondes. Tu en as conscience ça ou bien tu comptes m'engueuler à chaque fois que tu me vois ?!

\- Allons les enfants. Nous interrompt monsieur Lang en poursuivant sa contemplation de la toile, je ne vous ai pas invités ici pour vous voir vous entretuer. Je pense qu'on le fait déjà bien assez.

Il soutient le regard que je lui renvoie, aucun d'entre nous n'a envie d'arrêter de crier. Il faut croire que ça devient une obligation pour nous deux de vouloir engueuler l'autre. Nous décidons finalement de nous taire le temps que le sosie du généralissime prenne la parole.

\- J'aimerai que vous me rendiez un petit service. Dit-il en se tournant finalement vers nous. Je suis sur le projet d'un long métrage mettant en scène des gens que l'on pourrait considérer comme fous ou plutôt, des prophètes avant l'heure ou encore des sortes d'immortels.

\- Et en quoi ça nous concerne ? L'interrompt Edward s'attendant probablement à mieux.

Le vieux réalisateur retire son monocle pour le nettoyer à l'aide d'un chiffon avant de le replacer soigneusement au niveau de son œil gauche.

\- Eh bien, j'ai décidé de les appeler « homonculus », ce nom doit probablement vous dire quelque chose ?

Les homonculi ? Cela doit faire un bail que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom et encore, je ne l'ai appris qu'à Shamballa. Ce détail n'échappe pas aux anciens alchimistes, ils semblent d'être fait la même remarque que moi au vu de leurs têtes.

\- Je me disais que vous pourriez me renseigner à propos de ces êtres immortels.

\- Qui vous a parlé des homonculus ?! S'exclame Alphonse en nous rejoignant en bas de la scène.

Fritz Lang hausse les épaules en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Cela n'a pas de grande importance, elle n'a pas vraiment voulu me donner plus de détail à moins que je ne fasse quelque chose qui vous mettrait à tord. Je me disais que vous seriez plus cléments à mon égard.

« Elle », ah, il ne fallait pas en dire beaucoup plus. Je ne l'ai même pas encore croisé qu'elle me fout déjà des bâtons dans les roues. D'abord Michèle, ensuite lui, le prochain sera logiquement Hughes ou encore Russell. Je me force à arborer un sourire confiant même si je sens déjà l'adrénaline parcourir mon corps et traverser mes veines à la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Et on peut savoir ce que cette personne vous voulait ? Demande Edward ayant bien évidemment compris de qui il s'agissait.

\- Aucune idée mais elle semblait très déterminée. Dès que vous avez ce que je recherche, vous savez où me trouver.

\- Et si on refuse ? J'ajoute.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je pense que je n'aurai pas le choix. Vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à la police, mademoiselle ?

Malgré ses paupières presque closes, je sens son regard me percer, corps et âme. Putain, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Michèle m'a bien prévenu il y a de cela une bonne semaine mais je dois dire que j'avais autre chose à penser. Je suis dans une merde noire.

\- Viens, on y va Valentina.

Mon amie, restée sagement à écouter notre conversation, hoche la tête et m'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie. Ses yeux bruns me fixent, elle attend probablement des réponses par rapport à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

\- Eh, tu sais pour Shamballa et tout ça.

\- Non, ça je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment, si tu as des problèmes avec la police, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Elle semble contrariée, ça me touche un peu.

\- Je n'en ai pas encore et si je ne veux pas en avoir, j'ai tout intérêt à lui demander ce qu'il veut. Enfin, c'est sûrement ce qu'il croit.

\- Tu ne vas pas le faire ? Demande-t-elle, surprise.

\- Voyons…je connais bien la personne qui me menace, ça me surprend que je n'ai pas eu de ces nouvelles avant. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir devant, voire de ne plus me côtoyer pendant un moment, tu risquerais d'avoir des emmerdes.

\- T'es vraiment conne quand tu t'y mets, hein ?

Je laisse s'échapper un léger rire, elle a raison, je ne disais ça que pour avoir l'air cool. Cela m'aurait vexé qu'elle accepte directement. Cependant, je l'ai retenue assez longtemps pour aujourd'hui et j'ai encore d'autres choses à faire. Valentina repart en direction de la sortie de la UFA, je lui fais de grands signes avant de me retrouver seule au beau milieu du studio.

Quand j'y réfléchis, tout tombe un peu sous le sens. Si Hughes m'a donné cette lettre appartenant à Russell, il est bien capable d'avoir récupéré les convocations ou menaces émanant de Laetitia. Pourtant, sans preuve de ce que j'avance, je pourrai tout aussi bien me jeter dans la gueule du loup en allant le remercier. Et puis, depuis quand je devrai remercier Hughes ? C'est lui qui a tiré sur Paninya et probablement lui aussi qui l'a fait arrêté ! Non, définitivement, je n'irai pas le voir.

Occupée par ma colère, je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'une jeune fille au visage familier s'était approchée discrètement de moi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur mon épaule que je m'aperçois véritablement de sa présence. C'est la fille de l'autre jour, Noah je crois. Sursautant dans un premier temps, je remarque que l'expression de son visage change et que sa main se met à trembler.

\- Eh, ça va ? Je demande, légèrement inquiète.

Elle semble retomber sur terre et pose son regard sur moi, d'abord choquée ? Puis ensuite un peu plus sympathique.

\- Oh oui, je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas l'air méchante.

\- Hein ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre que la porte du studio s'ouvre sur Edward et Alphonse, visiblement pressé de partir. Ils s'arrêtent tout de même en nous voyant sur le côté.

\- Cela ne va pas ? Les interroge Noah d'une voix douce.

\- Ce type est un malade, putain ! Jure Edward en grinçant des dents. On dirait qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit.

\- Ca va Lorène ?

J'étais tellement préoccupée par l'état actuel de l'aîné que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre Alphonse. Je ne lui réponds que par un sourire gêné me passant la main dans les cheveux pour me donner une contenance.

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire pour ces problèmes avec la police ? Enchaine le petit blond. T'as fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Noah me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je n'ai rien vu de tel, Ed, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ta petite amie.

Je manque réellement de passer l'arme à gauche, ainsi qu'Edward qui semble s'étouffer dans sa propre salive. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut sortir un truc aussi gros ? Noah remarque mon visage consterné et paraît enclin à me donner une explication.

\- Je sais lire dans les rêves ou les souvenirs des personnes que je touche ou tout simplement voir comment ils sont à l'intérieur.

Rêves ou souvenirs ? C'est un talent peu commun ça, je ne sais même pas si je dois y croire ! Attendez, souvenir ? Ah…ah ah, d'accord, toi t'as vu un truc que tu n'aurais jamais dû.

\- Lorène n'est certainement pas ma petite copine quoi que tu aies pu voir ou entrevoir Noah, oublie ça !

\- Moi je veux bien savoir ! Dit Alphonse à la fois intrigué et amusé.

\- Non, tu ne veux pas. Je réponds plus sérieusement.

Avec ça, si Edward ne me déteste pas encore plus, je serai la fille la plus chanceuse de nos deux mondes réunis. Cette situation m'arrache quand même un rire ou deux, cela fait vraiment du bien de parler « normalement » avec eux, même si cela ne règle pas mes affaires.

Le temps se couvre peu à peu, nous convenons de sortir de la UFA avant de nous prendre la pluie en pleine figure. Il faisait si bon il y a quelques heures, c'est dommage. Mon appartement se trouve à l'opposé de là où le petit groupe se dirige. Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de prendre le chemin en direction de chez moi, je sens la main mécanique d'Edward se poser au creux de mon cou. Il se penche vers mon oreille, à l'abri des curieux.

\- Ce soir, devant l'université.

Avant de se retirer et de me faire signe pour que je m'en aille. Bordel, t'es pire quand tu as l'air sympathique, Ed.


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour !

En ce jour où il pleut dehors mais il fait 2050 degrés à l'intérieur - je remercie d'ailleurs mon merveilleux ventilateur qui m'accompagne, je me décide de prendre un peu de temps pour continuer d'écrire.

Je suis en examen dans 9 jours jusqu'au 24 juin (oui, 12 examens pendant plus d'un mois, youpi?) donc je ne publierai certainement pas, ou alors si je le fais c'est parce que j'aurai bossé le soir comme j'aime bien le faire.

Sempiternelle: Ahah, ça m'a fait rire le "ça fait un an que Lorène existe" sachant que le personnage a été créé i ans (lors de la première écriture) mais oui ça fait plus d'un an du coup qu'elle a changé, ça me fait plaisir que tu me le fasses remarquer :') (oui j'ai des amies fans d'Harry Potter qui fêtent aussi ce genre de chose, je comprends) Merci beaucoup pour tes review, tu me fais bien rire :')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- « Ce soir devant l'université », je répète en caricaturant Edward. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai encore écouté celui-là ?

Je croise les bras et pousse un long soupir, aussi long que le retard d'Edward. La pénombre a recouvert le campus depuis bien longtemps et le vent n'a pas tardé à se lever à son tour. J'attends depuis un nombre conséquent de minutes que l'ancien alchimiste d'état se décide à me faire honneur de sa présence.

Assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, je regarde avec désintérêt les brises du soir balayer les branches des arbres. Il n'y a plus un chat ici depuis bien longtemps, moi qui pensais croiser quelques étudiants du soir, c'est bien ma veine. Si j'attrape une saloperie, il faudra lui installer un second bras en métal.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'était juste ironique, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un des frères Elric me pose un lapin.

Je parviens à me souvenir de la fois où j'attendais en vain Alphonse à l'école, autrefois, quand je ne savais toujours pas à quoi il pouvait ressembler. On dirait bien que c'est de famille. Le seul côté positif pour le moment, c'est que ça me permet de réfléchir à la proposition de Fritz Lang. A vrai dire, j'attendais surtout de parler avec Edward pour savoir si j'allais vraiment obéir à sa demande. Ce serait idiot de créer davantage des problèmes à Shamballa même si, au fond, ce sont eux qui ont amené cette bombe chez nous.

Mais bon, avec ce genre de réflexion, on n'avance pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Tournant frénétiquement la tête à la recherche d'une quelconque mèche blonde, je me remémore notre conversation, cette après-midi. Noah est donc capable de « lire » dans le cœur des gens ? Cela doit être plutôt pratique pour elle de savoir qui lui veut du mal, je crois que je l'envie un peu.

\- Alors c'est vraiment toi ?

Je relève le visage brusquement vers mon interlocuteur, vite déçue en m'apercevant que ce n'est pas la personne à laquelle je m'attendais.

\- Russell ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La déception dans ma voix semble le vexer.

\- Je pourrai te retourner la question, un mec qui était à la réunion d'Hohenheim la dernière fois est venu me dire qu'il t'avait vu ici.

Vraiment ? Je n'ai pourtant croisé personne depuis une bonne heure et il n'y avait que de la poussière quand je suis arrivée. Je doute un peu sur ce qu'il dit mais je ne vois pas comment il serait au courant de ma présence ici.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Je hoche la tête négativement avant de me lever. Russell soulève un sourcil à ma réponse puis m'invite à repartir avec lui. Je n'ai pas envie d'être venue ici pour rien. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la rue piétonnière, j'agrippe une manche de sa chemise.

\- J'aimerai bien aller voir quelque chose, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je dois aller réviser et je m'inquiétais juste de te savoir ici seule la nuit alors…bon d'accord.

Il finit par céder devant mon regard insistant, quelle bonne amie je fais parfois. Toujours est-il que nous nous avançons à l'intérieur de l'université.

\- La porte est ouverte ? Demande le grand blond en me voyant la tirer d'une traite.

\- Tu sais, ce sont toujours dans les endroits les plus accessibles que se cachent les plus grands secrets.

\- Tu l'as lu où ça ?

Je lui tire la langue en entrant, veillant à lui reclaper la porte au nez en guise de vengeance. Il ne prend pas plus de deux secondes pour me talonner dans le couloir.

\- Eh Lore.

\- Mh ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ce monde ? Me lâche-t-il de but en blanc.

Mes pas s'arrêtent alors que Russell me devance pour me fixer ensuite. Je…je dois dire que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette question. Les mots se mélangent dans ma tête, il m'est impossible de formuler une réponse adéquate en aussi peu de temps. Je commence à paniquer quand le rire de mon ami fuse dans tout le couloir. Je relève aussitôt la tête vers lui alors qu'il s'amuse de ma réaction.

\- C'est bon, ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est toi qui disais l'autre fois qu'il y avait un autre monde, alors je me disais que tu y étais peut-être allée faire un tour.

Le rire qu'il enchaîne me fait me sentir plus bas que terre. Et moi qui croyais qu'il avait commencé à avaler cette histoire, il n'en est rien. J'ignore ses fausses excuses et continue à avancer jusqu'à la partie la moins fréquentée de l'université.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Je ne réponds pas, toujours énervée. Venir ici de nuit n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte, nous n'avons rien pour nous éclairer et j'avance aux souvenirs de l'autre fois. La pièce où était Ed ne devrait pas être aussi loin. Soudain, une légère flamme jaillit à ma gauche, révélant Russell équipé d'un briquet, nous permettant de nous repérer beaucoup plus facilement.

\- C'est de ce côté, je lui indique pour qu'il éclaire mon chemin.

Nous poursuivons notre route pour finalement arriver dans la fameuse pièce, toujours en piteux état, ce qui n'échappe pas à mon ami.

\- C'est bien crade ici, constate-il en faisant danser la flamme dans les coins de la salle. Comment est-ce qu'on peut se vanter d'étudier dans un taudis pareil ?

Le sol est fissuré à divers endroits, ce qui indique que de lourds rochers ou d'autres matériaux sont atterris par ici.

\- Russ, lève un peu le briquet.

Il s'exécute, la flemme décèle une sorte de plafond deux mètres au dessus de nos têtes.

\- C'est bizarre, dit-il en ramenant le briquet entre nous deux, on dirait que ça ne colle pas avec l'architecture de cette pièce.

J'acquiesce, il est clair que cela a été ajouté bien après la construction de l'université.

\- Prends ça ! S'exclame-t-il en m'envoyant notre source de lumière.

Ni une, ni deux, il s'élança en direction des quelques débris amassés dans un coin de la pièce. Je l'éclaire du mieux que possible pendant qu'il fouille désespérément, salissant au passage sa belle chemise blanche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourne vers moi en brandissant un long bout de bois.

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas arriver à casser ce truc avec ça ? Je demande perplexe en pointant l'arme du doigt.

\- Peut-être pas tout seul, tu vas devoir m'aider. Tu as autant envie que moi de savoir ce qu'il se cache là-haut n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis difficilement puis abandonne l'idée de nier. Je dépose précautionneusement le briquet sur le sol, la flamme n'éclairant que nos jambes. Russell s'approche de moi et cale mes mains à la base du bâton et place ensuite les siennes en soutient. Nous frappons le faux plafond une fois, le choc résonne dans la pièce et je lâche prise par réflexe. Nous répétons l'action à plusieurs reprises, augmentant la vitesse et la puissance du coup à chaque essai. Après une dizaine de fois, un léger craquement se fait entendre, nous réitérons donc une dernière fois. Le choc est si fort que je trébuche en tentant de m'écarter du bâton. Russell ayant perçu ma chute tente de me rattraper mais est emporté à son tour.

Une épais brouillard de poussière réduit la faible vision que nous octroyait la flamme. Nous toussons chacun de notre côté avant de regarder le résultat de notre travail.

\- Lore, viens voir.

Le grand blond tend son bras muni du briquet vers le trou. Je ne parviens presque pas à en voir le bout.

\- Monte sur mes épaules et prends ça.

Je ne réfléchis pas et obéis, l'excitation de cette découverte est trop forte pour refuser une telle demande. J'attrape le briquet et grimpe sur Russell. A mon tour, je dirige la lumière en direction du trou. Malgré la faible lueur, le véritable plafond se dessine difficilement. Sous moi, Russell se met sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux discerner les formes tracées sur la structure.

\- Mais c'est quoi tous ces symboles ? Chuchote Russell en maintenant mes cuisses sur ses épaules pour garantir mon équilibre.

Un cercle de transmutation. C'est donc ça que tu cachais ici, Edward ? C'était idiot de croire que je ne le découvrirai pas et c'était aussi stupide de ne pas l'effacer.

\- Aide-moi redescendre, je demande.

Le grand blond s'accroupit pour me permettre de retrouver la terre ferme, je garde en main le briquet allumé pour voir sa réaction. Russell semble plus intrigué qu'autre chose, il n'a probablement jamais vu de tel signe auparavant. C'est rassurant, je n'aurai pas à trouver une fausse excuse. Après tout, je ne suis pas censée savoir ce que c'est.

Embêtée par le soudain silence installé entre nous deux, je me décide à le briser en déposant ma main sur son bras.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

Il me lance un regard surpris.

\- J'en ai aucune idée, même dans mes manuels je n'ai jamais rien vu qui pourrait s'apparenter à des signes comme ceux-ci. Je devrai en toucher deux mots au professeur Grant.

Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, on n'est pas supposé avoir vu tout ça, on risque d'avoir des ennuis si quelqu'un sait que nous nous sommes aventurés là-dedans.

Un léger rire s'élève dans la pièce poussiéreuse, Russell place sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité. Je me sens d'autant plus vexée.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour venir, tu devais déjà avoir une petite idée de ce que tu allais voir, pas vrai ? Allez, ne me regarde pas comme ça, si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'est cet immense cercle au plafond, laisse-moi au moins le découvrir par moi-même !

Je ne perçois aucune animosité ou rancune dans sa voix, juste de l'amusement. Il sait pertinemment que je n'aurai pas risqué de me rendre ici sans raison, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de démentir.

\- Rentrons, conclut-il en me devançant vers la sortie.

A ce moment-là, je me demande vraiment si j'ai bien fait de mêler une personne de plus aux affaires de Shamballa mais bon, on ne peut réellement faire de pas en arrière. Ironiquement, seule la mort est un euphémisme.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille d'un court sommeil. Non pas qu'une certaine culpabilité m'ait empêché de fermer l'œil mais la rue semblait très animée il y a encore une heure. N'ayant aucune envie de sortir de mon lit, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer. Peu importe, il est l'heure de se lever et de retrouver Valentina et Russell, même si ce dernier va probablement faire une grosse connerie.

Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme immortelle, dans le sens des homonculi, si je n'ai jamais été inquiétée auparavant pour ma vie à force de m'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, c'est uniquement parce qu'Edward, Alphonse et le commandement de Mustang étaient sans arrêt derrière moi. Je me souviens de cette fameuse journée où je me suis retrouvée face à Envy, prêt à me tuer pour que j'utilise la pierre philosophale.

On peut dire aujourd'hui que les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé, je me suis mêlée des affaires de Maes Hughes et de Russell indirectement.

La tête encombrée de tous ces rappels, je fais l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner et sors de ma collocation – devenue mon appartement personnel. En descendant les marches, je me rends compte que la porte du bas est ouverte – celle de la vieille dame m'ayant armée. Intriguée, je me hâte en bas des escaliers pour y jeter un coup d'œil. L'entrée est entièrement comblée de carton rangée en pile de quatre. Je m'étire, accrochée au chambrant abimé, quand je sens une main se déposer sur mon épaule.

Je sursaute vivement et me tourne, prise sur le fait.

\- Je suis content de voir que le voisinage s'empresse de venir nous saluer. Dit l'homme en face de moi encombré de deux autres cartons.

Gênée de m'être fait prendre à espionner, je lui adresse un bref sourire en reculant jusqu'aux marches. Le nouvel arrivant est plutôt grand, aux cheveux châtain clairs très courts et aux yeux bleus cachés par de grandes lunettes rondes. Il a plutôt l'air sympathique. Pour me rattraper, je lui tends ma main.

\- Lorène, je suis votre voisine du premier étage.

Il plonge sa main dans la mienne un court moment avant de soutenir ses grandes boites en carton.

\- Shou Tucker, enchanté, j'espère que vous aurez le temps de repasser une fois que nous serons installés.

\- « Nous » ?

Ma question ne reste pas longtemps en suspension car une jeune fille, plus jeune que moi, les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains coiffées en deux tresses se présente à moi, elle aussi chargée de sacs.

\- Je vous présente ma fille Nina, Nina, voici Lorène, une de nos nouvelles voisines.

\- Enchantée !

Nina me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de rentrer dans son nouvel appartement pour y déposer ses affaires. Elle est vraiment mignonne et a un certain côté attachant que je n'arrive à décrire. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, je prends congé auprès des Tucker pour sortir en direction de l'université. Alors ce sont eux qui remplacent la vieille de l'autre fois ? Je me demande bien pourquoi elle est partie, à moins que ce soient encore les policiers qui l'auraient fait partir ?

Et maintenant que j'y pense, la soirée de l'état pour leur fameux projet se déroule demain soir et je n'en ai toujours pas parlé à Edward. Devrai-je le faire après l'énorme lapin de trois kilos qu'il m'a déposé hier ? Je n'en suis plus très sûre, ça serait drôle de se pointer à la soirée jusque pour voir la tête qu'il ferait.

Le ciel est recouvert d'épais nuages gris, il ne devrait tarder à tomber une énorme averse. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, je suis supposée rester à l'université une grosse partie de la journée. J'avais promis à Valentina qu'on travaillerait ensemble sur un projet de communication, demandé notamment par feu le professeur Van Hohenheim. Mon sac était donc rempli principalement de vivres pour ne pas mourir de faim au courant de cette longue journée.

J'arrive tranquillement à l'université, comme à son habitude, l'entrée est bondée d'une série d'étudiants répétant leur note ensemble ou parlant des derniers potins politiques – personnellement j'ai toujours préféré parler de scandale d'une fillette surprise dans les chiottes avec un prof que les revendications d'une quelconque révolution allemande.

Je me fraie un chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria où m'attends comme à son habitude mon amie brune, sur une table isolée.

\- Hé, tu vas bien ?

Je m'installe d'une traite et sors mes affaires.

\- Russell m'a sonné cette nuit.

Je relève la tête, Valentina me toise du regard, la tête appuyée sur sa main comme si elle attendait une quelconque révélation de ma part.

\- Je crois que tu as une touche, je souffle pour dédramatiser.

\- Il m'a dit qu'Edward lui a demandé de ne plus te suivre et d'oublier ce qu'il aurait pu voir.

\- Ed a quoi ?

\- Russell n'a pas voulu me dire ce que vous avez fait tous les deux hier soir mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui avoir plu.

Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues, je suis terriblement en colère qu'il ait le temps de me foutre des vents et de menacer Russell. Quel crétin !

\- Et il t'a dit ce qu'il a répondu ?

\- « Qu'une race inférieur n'a pas à lui parler sur ce ton ni à se mélanger avec les élus ».

Je la dévisage quelques secondes afin de trouver une once d'ironie dans ses paroles. Les traits de Valentina se détendent et elle me balance son crayon à la figure pour me faire réagir.

\- Il n'était pas sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'était juste pour se venger je crois.

\- Se venger de quoi ?

\- De t'avoir fait attendre pour rien pendant des heures. Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que tu faisais là ?

Sincèrement, oui, je pensais qu'il m'avait juste pris pour une cinglée. Si j'ajoute ça à ce qu'il m'a dit hier, je vais finir par croire qu'il est beaucoup perspicace que moi. Attendez que je retombe sur Edward, je vais lui faire sortir les yeux de leurs orbites à ce sale gosse.

Cachant mon envie de partir à sa recherche, je me mets au travail, quoique difficile de se concentrer quand chacune de nos sources sont signées par un certain Van Hohenheim. Nous nous attelons à lire tous les documents pendant près de deux heures avant de prendre une pause bien méritée.

\- Je vais me chercher un café, déclare la grande brune en quittant notre table.

Je hoche la tête en vidant une partie de ma bouteille d'eau, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre. La pluie s'est mise à tomber depuis un moment déjà mais cela n'empêche pas à certains étudiants de se balader tout en évitant les immenses flaques formées dans la cours. Mon regard se balade de groupe en groupe, reconnaissant certains, ignorant d'autre, très vite mon attention retombe sur deux jeunes filles discutant à deux mètres l'une de l'autre sous leur parapluie.

Alors que je les épie, l'une d'entre elle se tourne doucement en direction des vitres, une sensation de malaise agrippe mes entrailles. On dirait vraiment…

Mon attention se pose ensuite sur son interlocutrice et je comprends très vite de quoi il en retourne, Michèle est en pleine discussion avec une blonde à l'allure familière. Il faut que je m'assure que je ne rêve pas.

Oubliant totalement Valentina, je me lève et rejoins rapidement la cour, recevant les premières gouttes de pluie mais je n'en ai que faire d'être mouillée. Au loin, les deux jeunes filles sont sur le point de se séparer, je m'élance à leur rencontre. Probablement alarmée par les bruits de mes pas, la jeune blonde se tourne dans ma direction et que je m'arrête aussitôt. Des jambes fines comme des bouts de bois, une taille creusée à la hache, des épaules frêles, des joues creusées telle une anorexique en phase extrême, elle fait peur. Ses joues creusées s'étirent au maximum devant mon expression écœurée, l'enlaidissant davantage.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais me saluer.

Sa voix me glace le sang, j'aimerai me dire que ce n'est pas elle. Je tâche de retrouver une attitude beaucoup plus assurée.

\- Je ne viens pas te dire bonjour, je veux juste savoir ce que tu veux à Michèle.

Celle-ci reste interdite, comme si elle ne voulait pas parler devant nous deux. Laetitia semble s'en rendre compte et préfère s'en moquer.

\- On dirait que tes amies d'autrefois ne sont plus celles d'aujourd'hui, c'était bien beau de faire croire que tu étais triste à leur mort.

\- Et encore plus pathétique de faire croire à leur mort quand tu n'es même pas capable de transmuter deux humains correctement. Je réponds sèchement.

L'averse continue de se déverser sur la cour, d'une main, je retire l'eau du mieux possible de mon visage. Laetitia me regarde toujours d'un air presque victorieux.

\- Ne te place pas en position d'héroïne, je venais simplement remercier Michèle de m'avoir dit où étaient Edward et Alphonse. Il y a un moment que je voulais les revoir, tu devrais te souvenir à quel point nous étions proches à une époque.

\- Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'eux !

\- Oh vraiment ? Tu es en retard ma cocotte, nous avons passé une soirée formidable, Edward ne te l'a pas dit ? Ou alors il n'a pas eu le courage de venir te dire en face à quel point notre entrevue l'a troublée.

En prononçant ces mots, Laetitia passe lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, meurtries. Edward m'a foutu un lapin pour la voir, elle ? Je nage en plein cauchemar. Laetitia s'approche lentement de moi et approche son visage de mon oreille avant de chuchoter :

\- C'est dommage que tu ne saches jamais quand t'arrêter, pas vrai ? Je transmettrai tes amitiés à Alphonse, si tu me le demandes gentiment.

Je ne trouve rien de bien à répondre, j'ai totalement perdu ma répartie. Voyant mon mutisme, Laetitia se redresse et repart tant bien que mal en direction d'un abri de la pluie. A quelques mètres, Michèle ne s'attarde pas plus sous la flotte et part à son tour.

J'ai la haine autant que je suis triste mais hors de question de me lamenter sur mon sort. Si elle veut la guerre, alors j'irai jusqu'à trouver cette foutue bombe pour la faire exploser à mon tour. Je devrai remercier Edward de ne pas l'avoir tué, je vais pouvoir le faire moi-même.

Conduite par la colère, je me dirige vers la cafétéria. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me sécher avant de prendre place en face de Valentina, ayant suivi des yeux toute la scène.

\- …ça va aller ? Me demande la brune l'air inquiet.

\- Je sens que demain va être une journée d'enfers.

Il me semble que c'est l'heure de faire preuve d'un peu d'antisémitisme dans ce monde de brute.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Précision, je ne suis pas antisémite xD, j'ai hésité à écrire la dernière phrase mais elle représentait bien le mental de Lorène à ce moment-là (je suis d'ailleurs d'origine polonaise et allemande, rip)

Bonne journée !


	48. Chapter 48

Bonjour !

Alors je vous annonce déjà que cette introduction risque d'être un peu longue - moins longue que le chapitre, je l'espère.

Quant au temps que ce chapitre a pris pour venir, j'ai plusieurs raisons bien évidemment pour l'expliquer que ce soit ma récente relation avec un jeune homme qui me prenait une bonne partie de mon temps, mes activités sur le côté ou bien tout simplement le fait que je préfère attendre suffisamment de temps pour vous servir un chapitre bien écrit et dont la suite de l'histoire me plaît et me donne envie d'écrire plutôt que de poster n'importe quoi pour au final me demander comment finirait l'histoire globale.

Au sujet des reviews (coucou Sempiternelle), il faut savoir que je reçois toutes mes reviews par e-mail effectivement mais qu'elles se valident automatiquement dès qu'elles sont reçues sur un de mes chapitres, ce qui explique que je ne réponds jamais. Comme dit au-dessus, je préférais me recentrer sur l'histoire de FMA plutôt que d'envoyer quelque chose de très moche. Je peux même dire que ce chapitre a pratiquement été totalement écrit les 4 dernières heures.

Passons à autre chose, je ne suis plus trop du genre à faire des commentaires en début et fin de chapitre afin de laisser les lecteurs profiter directement du contenu. Cependant, si je le fais aujourd'hui, c'est aussi pour partager une vidéo qui n'a rien avoir ce que j'écris et qui, en mon sens, doit être vue par le plus grand nombre. Elle concerne la maltraitance animale et j'en voudrai à personne de ne pas vouloir la regarder. C'est juste qu'on ne peut pas éternellement fermer les yeux sur certaines choses. Je vous laisse donc le lien pour les personnes que cela intéresserait: watch?v=3s6qXfbHpLo

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Munich, le ciel affichant ses couleurs chaudes en prévision d'une nuit plutôt agitée. Je l'observe depuis la fenêtre de mon appartement en attendant vingt-et-une heures tapante. La pluie battante d'hier a laissé place à une journée humide, vidant peu à peu les rues de la ville. La journée a été terriblement longue, je ne me suis pas présentée à l'université, pour d'évidentes raisons. J'ai eu vent de la présence d'Edward Elric à la petite fête de ce soir. Je l'ai compris quand Russell m'a confié être un peu embêté par l'absence du blond à leur débat habituel

A tous les coups, je sens que ça va mal tourner pour moi. D'un autre côté, il mérite bien une correction, il est au courant du danger que représente Laetitia à mon encontre mais il l'a quand même vue l'autre soir. Je ferai mieux de compter mes alliés à l'avenir avant de me retrouver le bec dans l'eau à ne savoir que faire. Je pensais Michèle bienveillante mais je n'ai finalement aucune idée du camp dans lequel elle se range.

Soudain, le téléphone accroché au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée sonne. N'ayant aucune idée de qui peut bien m'appeler à un tel moment, je décide de ne pas décrocher. Je n'ai aucune envie de dévoiler mes plans de ce soir. D'ailleurs, il est bientôt l'heure de me changer pour avoir l'air un peu professionnelle. C'est donc naturellement que je me pose devant le miroir de la salle de bain, ayant au préalable préparé ma robe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemble un peu trop à celle que j'avais mise ce fameux soir où j'ai tiré sur Envy, en possession de la pierre philosophale. Un hasard que j'aurai aimé éviter mais bon, elle appartenait à Paninya et vu que je ne pense pas qu'elle en aura encore besoin…

Durant l'heure qui suit, je m'applique à poser mon maquillage sur mon visage, un simple trait eye-liner et un rouge à lèvre plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumé. Alors que je retire l'excédent de matière de mes lèvres, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et ce, deux fois de suite. On dirait que j'ai affaire à une personne plutôt obstinée. Pas de chance, je le suis également voire même plus.

Ma montre indique vingt-heure trente, j'enfile enfin ma tenue et grimace à la vue de mes talons. Je me résigne à plonger mes pieds dedans avant de retourner dans le salon. Un véhicule affrété pour la mise en bouche est supposé venir me chercher en bas de l'immeuble, afin que personne ne puisse me suivre. C'est également le cas des autres invités, je suppose. Bien que je vois mal comment attirer plus l'attention qu'en venant chercher les gens chez eux.

Encore une sonnerie, il ne me reste qu'un quart d'heure à attendre, je commence sérieusement à songer de couper le téléphone avant mon départ. Le soleil a pratiquement disparu lorsque je m'empare de mon sac, près de l'entrée. Il est plus lourd que d'habitude et pour cause : en plus de l'invitation et des choses habituelles que j'emporte, j'ai pris soin de ranger mon arme dans une petite trousse brune. Il n'y a que la place pour le pistolet mais au moins, si quelqu'un vient à me prendre mon sac à main ou à le fouiller, il ne se rendra pas compte que je suis armée au premier abord.

Une dernière sonnerie me décide finalement à couper le téléphone, si je ne réponds pas la première fois, je ne le ferai pas les quarante fois d'après !

Un bref coup d'œil à ma montre, il est temps d'y aller. Je prends le temps de fermer les tentures afin de ne laisser à personne la possibilité de voir chez moi. J'attrape mon sac à main et sors de l'appartement, veillant à bien tout refermer à clé.

Alors que je descends les escaliers pour me rendre sur la chaussée, une porte s'ouvre à mon passage et quelqu'un agrippe mon poignet. Je manque de crier lorsque j'aperçois la petite Nina de l'autre côté de mon bras.

\- Euh oui ?

\- Dis, tu voudras bien jouer avec moi demain ?

\- …D'accord ?

Elle me sourit simplement en recoiffant ses nattes en y plongeant ses petits doigts. J'ai dû mal à rester sérieuse devant une bouille aussi adorable et d'aussi grands yeux bleus. Je me rappelle soudainement la raison pour laquelle je suis descendue et la salue avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Un regard à droite, puis à gauche pour finalement apercevoir un gros véhicule aux vitres teintées. La portière du passager s'ouvre et un homme vêtu en ce qui pourrait être assimilé à un uniforme kaki vient à ma rencontre.

\- Vous êtes bien Lorène ? Me demande-t-il une fois arrivé à ma hauteur.

D'abord hésitante, je hoche la tête avec appréhension, il semble faire deux fois ma taille et j'arrive à peine à voir ses yeux malgré les lampadaires à quelques mètres de nous.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Il ne me demande même pas de justifier mon identité ? Je ne sais pas moi, je pourrai être n'importe qui se faisant passer pour une autre personne. Maintenant que j'y pense, l'invitation était initialement prévue pour Russell Tringham, j'imagine que l'officier Hughes doit avoir un lien avec tout ça. Machinalement, je suis cet homme jusqu'au véhicule, il m'ouvre la porte arrière et je m'y engouffre, bousculant légèrement un homme au passage.

\- Excusez-moi…

\- Il n'y a pas de souci, mademoiselle.

Cette voix, je lève les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Fritz Lang. Mais que fait-il ici celui-là ? Il ne se rend pas compte du danger qui l'attend dans cette soirée à tolérance limitée ? Ou alors il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et vient uniquement dans le but de servir cette cause. Je me contente de m'assoir correctement tandis que la voiture démarre et s'engage sur la route.

\- Eh bien, vous ne semblez pas très ravie de me voir, y a-t-il une chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ?

Je vois…il repart à la charge avec cette histoire de Shamballah et de compte-rendu sur les homonculi.

\- Non, il me semble que nous nous sommes tout dit lors de notre dernière entrevue. Vous pouvez me faire arrêter autant de fois que vous le souhaitiez, je ne me plierai pas à votre demande.

A première vue, il ne parait pas déçu de ma décision. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression que c'est exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Je suis beaucoup trop prévisible.

Au cours du trajet, le véhicule affrété s'arrête à divers endroits pour récupérer des hommes, tous blonds aux yeux bleus. Personne ne parle, je m'occupe en serrant mon sac à main contre moi, je commence à avoir l'envie de vomir.

\- Veuillez descendre, nous sommes arrivés.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, on dirait que je me suis assoupie durant le trajet. Sursautant lorsqu'un des hommes me bouscule pour descendre, j'appuie mes mains sur mon sac. Ouf, l'arme est toujours à l'intérieur.

\- Je vous en prie, descendez. Me dit le réalisateur d'une voix grave en m'indiquant la sortie.

Je reprends mes esprits et tâche d'atteindre la terre ferme avec un minimum de classe, même s'il doit me rester un peu de bave au coin de la bouche. Un coup d'œil par-ci par-là, je n'ai aucune foutue idée dans quelle partie de Munich nous sommes, si encore nous sommes dans Munich. Je commence légèrement à être prise de panique.

\- Acceptez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'intérieur ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin, ce vieux là ?

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ceci ?

Monsieur Lang réajuste son monocle avant de me tendre son bras, tel un cavalier dans un bal, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aimerai que vous soyez à l'aise au cours de cette petite soirée, vous me semblez un peu stressée.

Il sait parfaitement dans quel état je suis, il reste à savoir s'il sait pourquoi je suis là. Moi-même je n'en suis pas encore totalement sûre, peut-être est-ce pour savoir qui attend ce pays ou bien de savoir qui est prêt à provoquer la pire des catastrophes. Je me racle brièvement la gorge avant de passer mon bras en dessous de celui de Fritz Lang. Il n'a pas de réaction particulière si ce n'est qu'il serre davantage mon bras contre le haut de son corps.

La rue est un ensemble d'immeubles collés les uns contre les autres, je n'aurai jamais pu deviner que cet endroit pouvait contenir une salle de réception. En entrant, nous devons traverser un long couloir pour rejoindre la cours menant à la cérémonie. Bon nombre de gens sont déjà présents, je lance des regards à chacun d'eux pour voir si je reconnais certaines têtes.

\- Evitez de les fixer d'une manière aussi suspecte, les gens peuvent vite vous prendre pour leur ennemi ici, vous savez.

\- Qu'en savez-vous exactement, ces gens sont déjà vos ennemis de ce que je sais.

\- Dîtes-vous cela parce que je suis juif ? Probablement que vous avez raison, mais il faut savoir faire de ses ennemis ses alliés, vous le comprendrez très vite.

« Faire de ses ennemis ses alliés » ? Un peu comme Edward a fait avec Laetitia ? Je pense qu'il faudrait me torturer et me raser la tête avant que je ne choisisse de m'abaisser à ça. Du froid de la cour nous passons à la chaleur ambiante de la grande salle de réception, éclairée par un lustre gigantesque à une huit mètres de hauteur. Des petits groupes se forment à chaque coin de table, beaucoup d'hommes et très peu de femmes. Les seules que j'aperçois sont accoudées au bras d'un autre homme.

Alors que je fais attention à ne pas me faire remarquer, deux hommes s'approchent de nous, les yeux rivés sur le réalisateur.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lang, quel plaisir de vous accueillir ce soir et quel plaisir pour les yeux de voir que vous n'êtes pas venu seul. Serait-ce une de vos actrices ?

Fritz Lang pousse un léger rire qui sonne faux à mes oreilles, je me contente de garder un petit sourire en les saluant brièvement de la main.

\- Ce serait envisageable à l'avenir. Pour le moment il ne s'agit que d'une élève du professeur Hohenheim Elric, Lorène.

…je déteste qu'on fouille dans mes affaires, il ne savait que j'étais une de ses élèves.

\- Eh bien, nous avons été triste d'apprendre sa soudaine disparition, il faisait partie des scientifiques les plus brillants de Munich, quoiqu'un peu lunatique sur les bords.

« Disparition », rien que ça, tout le monde sait qu'il est mort, d'une manière qu'une personne lambda ne peut pas savoir, comme moi. Je suis certaine qu'ils le savent eux. Les deux hommes sont habillés d'un costume gris, les yeux foncés pour l'un d'entre eux, verts pour. L'un a l'air du même âge que Lang et l'autre doit avoir dans la trentaine L'expression « vieux con » pourrait parfaitement fonctionner dans cette situation.

\- Nous travaillons avec plusieurs élèves de l'université de Munich, nombreuses sont les perles rares de la section scientifique. Je ne me suis pas présenté : Hermann Göring, commandant de la Sturmabteilung.

Euh…la quoi ? Déjà que le mot « commandant » ne me met pas particulièrement à l'aise mais les termes allemands encore moins.

\- La fameuse section d'assaut de la NSDAP, je ne pensais pas vous voir indemne depuis ce huit novembre. Répond Fritz Lang.

« NSDAP », soit le parti national-socialiste des travailleurs allemands, ce sont eux qui ont défilé sur Munich le fameux soir où Alfons a été tué ? Pourtant, Alfons était lui-même un travailleur allemand, ça n'a pas de sens. L'homme ne reprend pas les mots de monsieur Lang car ce qui pourrait ressembler à un soldat se précipite vers lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Son regard s'éclaire d'une nouvelle lueur et balaie son interlocuteur d'un geste.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée, monsieur Lang, mademoiselle.

Sur ce, les deux hommes s'éloignent et quittent la salle, me laissant seule à seule avec le réalisateur.

\- Cet homme a pris deux balles lors du putsch et se tient toujours debout, c'est impressionnant.

Je ne réponds pas et fixe à nouveau les arrivants, la salle se remplit à une vitesse impressionnante. Retirant mon bras de celui de Lang, je me penche en arrière, croyant reconnaître un professeur de l'université.

\- Alors, maintenant, vous croyez-vous assez forte pour combattre des personnes de ce grade ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Au contraire, vous le savez très bien.

Mais quand va-t-il décider de se taire celui-là ? Soudain, la porte d'entrée menant à la cour se referme, par l'intermédiaire de deux hommes, en uniforme militaire.

\- Bonsoir à tous.

Je détourne les yeux en direction de cette voix, elle provient d'un homme, plutôt grand, le teint très pâle et les cheveux noirs courts. Contrairement aux autres, il porte un costume blanc, ce qui a pour effet d'accentuer la blancheur de sa peau.

\- Je suis heureux qu'autant de gens aient répondu à notre invitation. Comme vous savez, après ce putsch, nous avons perdu pas mal de combattants et nos chefs ont été emprisonnés. Cependant, pour qu'une Allemagne impériale naisse un jour, nous avons besoin de brillants esprits et c'est pour ça que vous avez accepté de vous joindre à nous.

Pour appuyer ses mots, il indique à un groupe d'étudiant de le rejoindre au centre de la salle. Tous blonds aux yeux bleus…Russell aurait dû faire partie d'eux si je n'étais pas venue. Ils affichent tous un sourire satisfait.

\- Pour se faire, il faudra faire des sacrifices afin que la nouvelle race puisse enfin naître. Si les autres pays continuent de fermer les yeux sur le déclin de leur population, alors ce n'est pas le cas de notre fière Allemagne. Ceux qui décideront de servir notre pays se verront octroyer ce privilège, les autres n'auront pas le choix.

Une table roulant recouvert d'un épais drap blanc se faufile à travers les invités jusqu'au porte-parole, ne cachant pas sa joie à l'arrivée du chariot.

\- « N'auront pas le choix »…Je répète.

\- C'est pourquoi nos scientifiques ont participé au projet de créer la plus grande arme de dissuasion possible !

Tout en s'exclamant, l'homme à la peau blanchâtre tire d'un coup sec sur le drap et dévoile une sorte de sphère remplie de vannes, protégée derrière un cube de verre. Les gens se mettent à parler dans tous les coins. Rapidement, un brouhaha s'installe dans la réception.

\- Je vous en prie, je sais que vous êtes aussi impatients que moi de savoir de quoi il s'agit mais un peu de patience ! Cela fait 3 ans, jours pour jours qu'un scientifique est parvenu jusqu'à nous pour nous offrir ce présent, capable de détruire un nombre incalculable de vie humaine. Il est certain qu'elle sera utilisée à bon escient. Alors, cher camarade, reconstruisons l'Allemagne d'autrefois et rendons lui toute sa grandeur !

Hommes et femmes crient en signe de ralliement, tous, sauf Fritz Lang et moi. Une bombe…une bombe pour faire exploser les juifs et leurs défenseurs. Je vois, c'est donc ça, la fameuse catastrophe ? Je serre l'intérieur de mon sac, utiliser mon arme ne me servirait à rien. Même si je tue cet homme, tous ceux qui se trouvent ici acclament ses idées et les soutiendront jusqu'à la mort.

\- Seuls des homonculi pourraient survivre à ce genre de drame. Dit-il mon voisin au monocle.

Je serre les poings.

\- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme que ça ? Vous allez mourir tôt ou tard, vous aussi.

\- Disons plutôt que je finirai par disparaître le plus tard possible.

Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Ce mec est taré, il sait qu'il va mourir à cause du fait qu'il est juif et il s'en fiche littéralement ! J'ai vraiment du mal à garder mon calme.

Alors que mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, une personne m'interpelle en déposant sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tourne pour revoir le visage de ce Hermann Göring, cette fois seul, tout sourire.

\- Mademoiselle Lorène, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Je regarde vite fait Fritz Lang qui ne réagit pas, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi ? Toujours est-il que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses ordres. Nous quittons rapidement la salle de réception pour nous engager dans une série de couloir, à l'abri des regards. Le bruit de mes talons est la seule chose qui raisonne dans cet immeuble. Le commandant de la NSDAP s'arrête soudainement devant un des locaux. J'ai l'impression que je vais subir un interrogatoire et que cela ne va pas trop me plaire.

\- Je vous en prie. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Sans réfléchir, je rentre à l'intérieur et à peine ai-je fait trois pas que je me stoppe immédiatement. Je ne fais même pas attention au claquement de porte dans mon dos.

\- Eh bien, mademoiselle, vous ne reconnaissez pas cette jeune fille ?

Derrière une vitre teintée se trouve une jeune femme, attachée sur une chaise, les mains menottées et le regard fuyant les deux soldats se trouvant de part et d'autre d'elle. Ses cheveux sont noirs, défait, la peau de son corps svelte est brune et ses yeux noirs. Paninya…

\- Que fait-elle ici ? Je demande, tentant en vain de paraître sereine.

\- Comme vous le savez, ces juifs n'ont rien à faire dans nos rues, après ce qu'ils font subir à notre pays mais il semblerait que vous ayez un rapport avec cette jeune femme.

Cela doit faire plus d'une semaine que je n'avais plus de nouvelle d'elle, je la pensais presque morte. Voyant le doute apparent sur mon visage, Monsieur Göring s'avance vers une table et m'apporte une série de feuilles agrafées.

\- Voici le compte-rendu des appels téléphoniques ayant été reçus ou envoyés depuis votre domicile, cela faisait un moment que nous vous soupçonnions de cacher des tziganes malgré ce que ce crétin de Maes Hughes a essayé de nous faire croire. Vous avez reçu pas moins d'une vingtaine d'appels venant d'une cabine téléphonique à l'est de Munich, là où nous avons intercepté cette fille.

Alors c'était elle…mais pourquoi me soupçonner alors que les appels ne viennent uniquement de Paninya ?

\- Nous vous offrons une opportunité de faire partie de nous.

Je tourne brusquement la tête vers le militaire en costume, les mains toujours accrochées à mon sac ainsi qu'aux papiers.

\- Tuez-la.

\- Hein ?

\- Tuez-la et tu n'auras plus aucun problème, vous ainsi que ceux qui vous ont protégés.

Tuer Paninya ? Avec quoi ? …Pourquoi ? L'homme me tend alors une simple arme de service, semblable à celle que cette vieille m'a donnée l'autre fois, avant de m'indiquer la porte. Mon corps se réchauffe considérablement, un mal s'empare de ma tête pour ne plus me lâcher, j'ai des vertiges mais cela n'empêche pas Hermann de me pousser jusqu'à la poignée. Je dois la tuer.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, les soldats ont un léger mouvement de recul, stoppé par un signe de leur chef.

\- Lorène ! Crie Paninya avant de baisser les yeux sur mes mains. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?!

\- La ferme ! La réprime un des gardes en lui assénant un coup avec le revers de son gun.

Je prends un léger moment à remettre les choses à leur place dans ma tête. Si je tire, Hughes ainsi que les autres ne paieront pas les conséquences de leur aide. Au contraire, si je la laisse vivre, ils vont me tuer et probablement la tuer ensuite. Cela ne leur servirait à rien de garder une juive parmi eux. Si je m'écoute, seule sa mort peut avoir des conséquences autres que négatives. Je lève doucement ma main droite en direction de mon ancienne colocataire. Ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites lorsqu'elle comprend ce que je compte vraiment faire.

\- Je savais que nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente. Murmure le commandant se délectant de la scène.


	49. Chapter 49

Bisous Sempiternelle ;)

* * *

Mes doigts s'accrochent à l'arme froide, de léger cliquetis du à mes tremblements résonnent dans la pièce. Les trois policiers ainsi que Paninya sont accrochés à la vision du gun visant la jeune juive. Mes muscles se tétanisent à force de garder cette position, mon index caresse la gâchette mais ne se résout pas à la tirer.

\- Est-ce que je peux lui demander une dernière chose avant de la descendre ? Je demande tentant vainement de garder une voix calme.

Un rire grave et gras s'élève à côté de moi, l'homme s'approche et pose sa main en dessous de la mienne, soulevant l'arme de quelques centimètres.

\- Seulement si c'est pour lui demander si elle préfère se prendre la balle entre les deux yeux ou dans la bouche. Dit-il, visiblement amusé. Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, la gorge n'est pas mal dans le genre.

J'expire difficilement l'air de mes poumons. Paninya me fixe de ses grands yeux, pourquoi elle s'est mise dans une telle merde, elle aussi ?

\- Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée…

Remarquant mon hésitation, la main de l'homme entoure mes doigts d'une traite et presse à la gâchette en broyant mon index. Surprise, j'ai relevé le bras et la détonation est partie dans la lampe du bloc, plongeant la pièce dans le noir total. Le pistolet de service tombe sur le sol et je ne peux le ramasser. Des râles et des cris éclatent à mes côtés mais j'ai trop peur pour effectuer le moindre mouvement.

\- Paninya ?! Je crie en reculant.

Aucune réponse, je continue jusqu'à rencontrer quelque chose de dur. Un mur ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, je glisse mes mains en arrière et tâtonne la forme pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un. Je m'apprête à crier « à l'aide » lorsqu'on me couvre la bouche et me pousse en ce que j'imagine être la sortie. Mes pieds butent sur un objet lourd, je m'abaisse rapidement pour le récupérer – c'est l'arme du policier.

Dans la panique, je me prends le mur à plusieurs reprises avant de trouver la poignée de porte, cachée par la pénombre.

\- Eh merde ! Je jure en galérant à l'ouvrir.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, je manquerai presque d'arracher la porte en sortant. Je m'arrête une seconde, le couloir est froid et silencieux. Se pourrait-il que personne n'ait entendu les détonations ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Soudain, quelque chose me pousse dans le dos pour dégager la sortie. Par réflexe, je me retourne et pointe l'arme sur le front de l'inconnu.

\- Doucement s'il te plait ! Me supplie-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je lâche le gun, les yeux exorbités. Il est largement plus grand que moi et accroche tant bien que mal le corps d'une jeune fille contre lui. Dans sa chute, l'arme a tiré une balle dans le vide.

\- Alphonse Elric… ?

Il rouvre les yeux et affiche une moue embêtée.

\- Plus pour longtemps avec ce coup de feu. Aide-moi à l'emmener en dehors d'ici !

Alphonse me montre Paninya, j'hésite à savoir si elle est morte ou juste évanouie tant son teint est pâle. M'enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il s'encombrerait d'un corps mort alors je ramasse une nouvelle fois l'arme et le soutient pour nous sortir d'ici.

Nous n'entendons que nos pas sur le sol, je n'ose pas lui demander s'il sait par où nous nous dirigeons, je pense qu'il n'en a aucune idée non plus. Toujours est-il qu'il fait de plus en plus froid dans ces couloirs, nous ne devons plus être bien loin.

\- Là-bas, je murmure en donnant un signe de la tête vers la droite.

En effet, une fenêtre suffisamment large se dessine à une dizaine de mètres. Je lâche un moment Paninya pour tenter de l'ouvrir, en vain. De plus, elle mène sur un talus boueux et humide. Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée d'y mettre un pied.

\- On n'a pas le choix, casse la fenêtre. Dit Alphonse.

Je…non.

\- Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, tu dois pouvoir la briser avec la crosse du pistolet ! Insiste-t-il.

Dans un premier temps, je me contente de regarder bêtement l'arme et la soupeser. Un raclement de gorge de sa part me presse un peu, je me dirige vers la fenêtre et frappe la vitre de toutes mes forces. Un des carreaux explose, provoquant un bruit ahurissant. Je me dépêche donc de briser les autres afin d'avoir assez de place pour faire tous passer.

\- Ca devrait suffire je pense. Je déclare en m'écartant.

Le vent s'engouffre et me donne la chair de poule, on va vraiment sauter là dedans ? Alphonse, lui, ne semble pas se poser de question et approche Paninya, encore inconsciente, du rebord. Il m'indique de la tenir avant de se pencher vers les brisures de verre.

\- Je vais y aller en premier. Une fois en bas, tu m'envoies Paninya puis tu sautes.

\- Attends !

Il ne m'écoute pas et se jette ni une ni deux dans la pente. Elle doit bien faire quatre mètres de hauteur, comment veut-il nous attraper toutes les deux ? Une voix en bas m'interpelle.

\- C'est bon tu peux me la lancer !

On dirait qu'il me parle d'un vulgaire sac de patates…quoique vu le poids, je veux bien concevoir qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Je me débrouille tant bien que mal pour la hisser sur le rebord sans lui rentrer des bouts de verre dans la peau. Je place ses jambes de l'autre côté de la fenêtre bien que la jeter la tête la première aurait été amusant trois secondes. Entravée par son poids, j'essaie de la pousser pour qu'elle tombe sans s'écorcher ou même se cogner la tête. Son corps tombe comme une pierre dans les bras d'Alphonse. Je suis tout à fait rassurée maintenant…

\- A toi !

\- Je crois que je vais trouver un autre passage…

\- Quoi ? Mais non, viens c'est plus rapide par là !

\- Mais je suis en talons ! Je me plains en me penchant par la fenêtre.

Son visage m'indique clairement qu'il n'en a rien à foutre. Bon…je me résous à retirer mes échasses et à enjamber le rebord pour me jeter d'un coup dans le vide. J'ai eu bien le temps de voir l'étendue de boue de l'autre côté le temps qu'Alphonse me rattrape, tombant dans la vase sous le choc. Evidemment, je reste accrochée à lui, autant qu'un seul d'entre nous soit sali, après tout.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu sautais…rechigne-t-il en redressant son buste vers moi.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarque sa tenue. Une veste de costume verte foncée, un pantalon de même teinte et une chemise blanche – ou presque. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici bien habillé ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande-t-il innocemment en rapprochant le haut de son corps vers moi.

Je suis toujours sur lui, c'est la première fois que je vois son visage d'aussi près. Rien avoir avec l'armure d'autrefois – en même temps je ne pensais pas qu'il ressemblait à une armure humaine. Il a un petit air de ressemblance avec son frère aîné mais rien de bien flagrant, ses mèches sont châtain, tombant dans ses yeux après toutes ces péripéties.

\- Lorène ?

\- Non rien.

\- Alors, tu peux te lever ?

\- Non. Je réponds.

Ma réponse semble le décontenancer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Y a de la boue partout et je suis pieds nus !

J'ai une solution, il me porte et tout le monde sera content ! Sauf Paninya mais au moins elle est en vie ! Alphonse n'est apparemment pas de mon avis car il se relève, me déposant doucement sur le talus sale d'un air désolé.

\- On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de cette pagaille. Soupire-t-il en regardant la vitre brisée.

Soufflant à mon tour, j'acquiesce et me lève sur mes deux pieds. La boue entre mes orteils n'est pas de première fraicheur mais ça pourrait être pire. Le jeune homme ramasse Paninya au passage et la pose sur son dos. Elle, au moins, elle est au sec.

Nous décidons de nous enfoncer dans la boue avant de retourner sur le chemin de pierre afin de ne croiser personne. La route se fait dans le calme, si ce n'est mes légères plaintes, de temps en temps. Je suis un peu à la traine mais j'essaie de ne pas le perdre de vue. Bon sang, et dire que j'étais tranquille il y a encore une heure, dans cette jolie petite réunion de nazis. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour tout gâcher. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé dans la pénombre quand j'ai tiré sur la lampe. Tout est allé si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre que je me suis retrouvée dans le couloir. Est-ce que les trois soldats sont morts ?

\- Oh merde ! Je m'écrie au beau milieu du marais.

Alphonse se retourne d'une traite.

\- Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?!

\- L'arme ! Je l'ai laissée là-haut !

\- Ah, ce n'est que ça.

« Ce n'est que ça » ? Si on nous attaque, qui va nous défendre ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Poursuit-il avant de reprendre le chemin.

Suis-je parano ?

Nous avons marché un bon quart d'heure avant de retrouver une route convenable. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé voir du béton de ma vie. Je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment, prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Mes pieds me font horriblement mal et j'ai l'impression que mes doigts de pieds servent de maison à des têtards. Les rues de Munich sont vides de vie mais remplies de lumière par les lampadaires. Un fin brouillard masque le bout de chaque croissement. Je marche désormais aux côtés d'Alphonse, secouant la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche d'un point connu.

\- Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

\- De ?

\- Chez nous, on ne peut pas laisser Paninya chez toi ou chez Hughes, ce serait trop dangereux.

Je soulève un sourcil à sa remarque.

\- Parce que chez vous, ils risqueraient de moins fouiller ?

Un léger silence suivit mon sarcasme.

\- Parce qu'ils ont confiance dans le potentiel d'Edward.

Je me tais. « Ils », les nazis je suppose. Alors Ed fait vraiment copain-copain avec eux aussi ? En même temps, il est le fils aîné d'Hohenheim et l'ami d'Alfons Heiderich, tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient besoin d'un type comme lui. Je n'en oublie pas que ce crétin a demandé à Russel de ne pas s'approcher ou encore qu'il m'a fait attendre pour rien ce soir-là. De surcroit, s'il pactise avec Laetitia, alors je n'ai rien à faire avec lui non plus. Cela fait beaucoup de choses contre lui au final.

Un détail surprenant est l'absence de policier dans la rue. Depuis la marche de Munich, il ne cessait d'y avoir des fouilles jour et nuit. A moins qu'ils n'aient tous été récupérés pour leur petite réception macabre.

\- A gauche. M'indique Alphonse au pied d'un immeuble semblable au mien.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et aide le jeune homme à monter les escaliers avec Paninya. Elle semble profondément endormie. Portant trois coups à la dernière porte du couloir, je n'attends pas cinq secondes pour qu'une autre femme nous permettre d'entrer. Noah habitent donc avec eux. Elle ne pose pas de questions et allonge Paninya sur un canapé tandis qu'Alphonse referme la porte d'entrée.

\- Edward n'est pas là ?

\- Il est occupé ce soir. Me répond la tzigane.

Je me demande bien à quoi, tiens… Ma présence ici est inutile et mes orteils m'appellent toujours au secours – à moins que ça ne soit les têtards en question. Je les salue donc brièvement avant de repartir en direction de la sortie.

Alors que je franchis la dernière marche en bois pour retourner dans le froid hivernal, les marches continuent de grincer dans mon dos. Je me tourne et remarque Alphonse, toujours vêtu de son costume sali de vase.

\- Je te raccompagne ? Demande-t-il tout simplement.

Je hoche la tête et avance dans la rue. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je me trouve, je ne connais pas ce quartier.

\- Edward y était, n'est-ce pas ? Je souffle tout bas.

\- Il a été invité par Fritz Lang. Nous pensions que c'était pour nous soudoyer des informations sur les homonculus.

\- Seulement lui ? Pourquoi tu es venu dans ce cas ? Ils ont dû te remarquer à l'entrée.

Alphonse ne me répond pas tout de suite, nous franchissons bien deux croisements avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre.

\- Je suis arrivé bien après les autres, je suis passé sans aucun problème.

\- Surprenant en effet mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Il pousse un long soupir.

\- Tu le saurais si tu avais répondu au téléphone tout à l'heure.

Ces coups de fil ? C'est lui ? Pour dire vrai, je pensais que c'était Edward, Russell ou encore Valentina qui m'appelait pour me dire un truc inutile.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, la personne était bien insistante…

\- Et il y a de quoi, Russell est venu pour voir mon frère mais il était déjà parti. Ensuite il m'a montré l'enveloppe d'invitation à la réunion, la même qu'a reçu Edward mais il était à peine au courant.

\- Donc vous en avez déduit que je m'en étais emparée pour m'y présenter à sa place.

Sauf que je ne l'ai pas selon mon bon vouloir. Si Maes Hughes ne m'avait pas présenté l'opportunité, jamais je ne m'y serai aventurée.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu, toi ? J'enchaîne, curieuse.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler pendant vingt minutes mais tu ne répondais pas. Je ne sais pas non plus où tu habites alors aucun moyen de te rejoindre. C'est Noah qui m'a dit d'y aller.

\- Noah ? Mais elle ne me connait pas, je n'ai même pas discuté avec elle depuis qu'on se connait.

Alphonse hausse les épaules tandis que nous nous approchons bientôt de mon immeuble.

\- Il faut croire qu'elle a senti que tu n'étais pas un danger pour nous.

Si ce n'est qu'une question d'avis, je me serai rapprochée d'elle plus tôt. Je comprends par là qu'Edward n'est probablement pas au courant que son frère se trouve avec moi. Je me demande bien quelle serait sa réaction.

\- C'est encore loin ?

Sa question me fait sortir de mes pensées et je remarque que nous sommes à quelques mètres de mon immeuble. Il est temps de se dire au revoir. Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune envie. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment où je pourrai enfin voir le vrai Alphonse dans son corps en chair et en os, ils n'ont pas le droit de me le retirer aussi vite.

\- Non, c'est juste à côté. En espérant ne pas retrouver un cadavre dans mon appartement. Quoique, cela ne me surprendrait même pas je pense.

Le pub d'en face est désert.

\- Je vais rentrer voir comment va Paninya. Dit-il en s'arrêtant dans sa marche.

\- Au fait, Al ?

Il semble d'abord surpris que j'utilise son surnom. Il est vrai qu'il ne doit toujours pas se rappeler de moi, c'en est presque vexant. Alphonse me fixe de ses yeux gris clairs avec un petit sourire. Il ressemble tellement à Heiderich ainsi.

\- Oui ?

\- N'écoute pas ce qu'a pu dire Laetitia, elle a toujours été jalouse que tu me préfères à elle. Bonne nuit ! Je m'exclame avant de m'engouffrer dans mon immeuble.

Je n'ai même pas fait attention à s'il m'avait répondu. Mes joues sont en feu et je n'attends pas plus longtemps pour grimper doucement les escaliers. Je n'ai pas envie de réveiller la petite Nina ou qui que ce soit.

La bonne nouvelle qui finit cette soirée est qu'aucun corps ne se trouvait sur mon plancher. L'appartement était exactement comme je l'avais laissé avant de partir. Je ne prends même pas la peine de passer par la case douche que je m'engouffre dans mon lit encore habillée et maquillée, les vêtements poisseux et les orteils criant toujours à l'aide. La journée de demain risque de ne pas être aussi agréable que cette fin de soirée.


	50. Chapter 50

Mes doigts se baladent le long de mes draps, les serrant contre mon corps, pour rien au monde je ne me séparerais de cette chaleur. Une douce lumière filtre à travers mes rideaux, m'obligeant à soulever mes paupières et de me décaler pour ne pas être aveuglée. Des nuages remplissent le ciel, un jour tout à fait normal en hiver. J'ose un regard en direction de l'horloge, je le regrette aussitôt. Est-ce que j'avais quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ?

Soudain, trois coups sont frappés à ma porte, j'arrête de bouger. On ne sait jamais que la personne qui m'attend sache déceler mes mouvements depuis l'extérieur. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il recommence, me forçant à quitter mon petit nid de chaleur. Retirant la couverture et sortant de mon lit, je m'aperçois que j'ai complètement oublié de prendre ma douche hier et que mes jambes sont toujours sales de boue. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et tente de retire les quelques traces d'eye-liner.

\- Lorène tu es là ? Demande la personne de l'autre côté.

Je reconnais la voix de Russell. Et merde, je vais devoir me dépêcher de me débarbouiller avant qu'il ne voit mon état. Autant lui faire croire que la soirée s'est bien terminée plutôt que de le saluer d'un « Salut mec ! Ouais, j'ai pris ton invitation pour la soirée nazie, tu as raté un de ces trucs ! Enfin, juste qu'on a voulu me forcer à buter Paninya mais y avait Alphonse Elric qui est venu tuer les autres mecs. Ensuite, on s'est barré par une fenêtre et on a marché dans de la boue, mes pores lui en remercient ! »

\- Donne-moi deux minutes ! Je m'écrie en attrapant un jean et un haut dans mon armoire.

Je file rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me doucher, m'habiller et me maquiller. Autant dire que les deux minutes se sont transformées en un bon quart d'heure mais Russell ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Une fois que je suis présentable, j'enfile des chaussons et me dirige vers la porte. Je la déverrouille et découvre ce que je devine être Russell, caché derrière un énorme manteau gris et une épaisse écharpe de même teinte.

\- Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? Je me moque, dissimulant difficilement mon sourire.

\- Très drôle, je peux entrer ou tu comptes me faire patienter un quart d'heure de plus sur ton paillasson ?

Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer avant de refermer la porte. Telle une bonne femme d'intérieur, je lance la bouilloire et prépare deux tasses sur la table du salon. Je ne remarque qu'à ce moment-là les quelques flocons tombant de l'autre côté de la semaine.

\- Depuis ce matin ça n'arrête pas ! J'ai failli arriver en retard à l'examen de science organique. Se plaint mon ami en retirant sa longue écharpe.

Je suis trop occupée à admirer le paysage blanc à travers la fenêtre pour lui répondre.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Allons faire des bonshommes de neige !

Il pousse un long soupir en enlevant sa veste, dévoilant son costume très classe. Il me remémore qu'aujourd'hui aussi, j'avais un examen. Bon, je pense que je devrai songer plus tard à comment je vais remédier à toutes mes absences. La bouilloire se met à siffler, m'obligeant à éteindre le feu et verse l'eau chaude dans nos deux tasses. Je m'installe ensuite devant lui, m'attendant tout de même à un petit interrogatoire…qui n'est pas venu.

\- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Je dis finalement.

Russell apporte le liquide chaud à sa bouche et en avale une gorgée tout en me fixant. J'ai également quelques questions à lui poser mais je préfère en finir avec cette partie.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que nous nous en arrêtions là. Je préfère garder de toi l'image d'une amie plutôt que cette personne qui a préféré aller dans la gueule du loup plutôt que de me prévenir.

Son ton désintéressé me rend perplexe. C'est tout ? Il veut juste passer l'éponge sur hier ? Pourtant c'est bien lui qui est allé voir Alphonse pour lui dire où je me trouvais.

\- Ne sois pas surprise. Je ne suis pas aussi crédule que tu ne le penses. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, tu agissais déjà comme si on se connaissait puis tu m'as aussi parlé d'un autre monde.

\- Tu m'as prise pour une folle pendant tout ce temps, je te rappelle.

Le jeune homme dépose sa tasse à moitié vide sur la table.

\- C'est possible. Sauf quand je me suis dit « Et si elle avait raison ? Cela expliquerait bien son attitude étrange parfois ». On dirait presque que tu fais exprès d'être idiote pour brouiller les pistes.

Je n'oserais pas le rassurer en lui disant que je ne fais pas exprès d'être bête à ce point.

\- Ce cercle qu'on a vu à l'université. Tu l'avais déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Est-ce qu'au moins, j'ai le droit de le dire ? Il a le droit de savoir pour ne pas me balancer à la police.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Même si j'en ai le droit, mieux vaut ne pas prendre davantage de risques avec lui. Il a probablement remarqué mon manque de sincérité mais n'insiste pas plus.

\- A toi de me dire maintenant, pourquoi es-tu allé voir les frères Elric hier soir ? Je devine que tu étais au courant pour la soirée mais tu aurais pu aller voir Valentina ou M. Grant.

A toi de voir maintenant si tu souhaites me dire la vérité.

\- Je rentrais d'une réunion entre élèves quand j'ai vu Edward accompagné d'autres hommes dont le professeur Grant. J'ai voulu lui poser une question quand il m'a dit que nous en parlerions le soir même. Evidemment sur le coup je n'ai pas compris à quoi il faisait allusion alors je suis allé voir Hughes. Il n'a rien voulu me dire avant que je ne trouve l'enveloppe avec mon nom indiqué dessus. Je suis allé voir chez tes amis pour voir s'ils étaient au courant.

\- Mais pourquoi eux ? J'insiste.

\- Parce que je savais qu'Edward était lié à cette histoire, je l'ai entendu parler de tout ça avec une autre fille le soir où nous avons vu le cercle.

Je fronce les sourcils, ce fameux soir où Edward m'a mis un lapin pour la voir ? Je n'avais pas franchement envie de m'en souvenir. Mon changement d'humeur ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de mon ami.

\- Je pensais qu'ils étaient de mèche jusqu'à ce qu'il s'énerve sur elle. Il lui a reproché plein de choses mais je ne comprenais pas du tout ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Ils ont parlé de meurtre, de porte étrange ou encore police.

\- Tu dois faire erreur, cette fille s'appelle Laetitia et elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que les choses se passaient bien entre eux.

Russell soulève un sourcil, franchement étonné.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont rapprochés à la fin, je suis parti parce que, comme je te l'ai dit ce soir là, un mec du groupe de science m'avait dit t'avoir vu seule à la fontaine.

Bien, il se peut qu'il ait entendu des détails sur Shamballa. Quelle idée aussi de clamer tout ça en public, quel crétin cet Elric.

\- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu passé me voir ?

Le grand blond termine sa tasse de thé avant de remettre sa veste et son écharpe.

\- Je voulais te prévenir que je dois partir pour quelques temps. J'ai reçu un coup de fil ce matin d'un représentant de la N.S.D.A.P., vu que je ne me suis pas présenté à leur petite soirée hier, je suis convoqué à la mairie pour subir un interrogatoire.

Je me mets à paniquer.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu'ils vont t'arrêter ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne le saurai que si j'y vais mais j'ai changé de plan. Je compte sortir du territoire un moment, le temps que les choses se calment en Allemagne.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu vas aller ?

\- Voir ma famille en Pologne, je reprendrai mes études si l'occasion de présente.

Alors…il doit fuir ? Tout ça parce que j'ai usurpé son identité ? Ce n'est pas vraiment juste, c'est moi qu'ils devraient arrêter pas lui. Russell se lève pour ajuster sa tenue et marche vers moi. Il dépose sa main sur mon épaule avec un faible sourire.

\- Ne t'en veux pas, c'est peut-être pour moi l'occasion de ne pas me mêler davantage à tes histoires, cela me semble déjà un sacré merdier.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je dis faiblement mais pas assez pour qu'il ne m'entende.

Il se rapproche et me serre doucement contre lui, passant une de ses mains chaudes dans mes cheveux encore mouillés par la douche.

\- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut…prends soin de toi. Dit-il simplement en m'embrassant le front.

A ces mots, il me presse un petit moment avant de s'écarte et de me tourner le dos. Je le regarde s'éloigner, un petit pincement au cœur. Je me questionne pour savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose d'avoir fait en sorte que Russell parte. Celui-ci ouvre la porte et s'arrête un instant pour me lancer un dernier regard. Je lui offre un petit sourire triste, la seule chose que je puisse lui donner en guise d'au revoir.

\- Prends soin de toi. Je murmure lorsqu'il referme la porte dernière lui.

* * *

Je suis restée le peu de matinée qu'il me restait chez moi. Personne ne m'a appelé et je n'ai appelé personne. Ainsi, les choses étaient claires, si on me soupçonnait à l'origine de la pagaille hier soir, cela ferait un moment qu'on m'aurait amenée à la gendarmerie.

La neige continue de tomber dehors. Afin de me changer les idées, je décide de fouiller dans mes armoires à la recherche d'une écharpe, d'un grand manteau et de gant pour aller faire un petit tour dans les environs. Des journées comme celle-ci sont comptées alors autant en profiter.

L'immeuble me parait vide quand je descends les marches en direction de la rue. Pas de petite Nina à l'horizon, je lui ai promis que je jouerai avec elle et il faut que je trouve une après-midi pour le faire. Au moment où j'arrive sur la chaussée, le vent s'engouffre dans mes vêtements. Je réprime un frisson et ajuste ma tenue pour me protéger du froid. Les gens sont de sortie avec leurs enfants pour profiter des flocons blancs.

Par réflexe, je prends le chemin de l'université. C'est étrange de marcher dans les mêmes rues qu'hier soir sans ce fameux brouillard. Je ne serai même pas capable d'emprunter la route inverse. Je croise plusieurs étudiants dans la rue, tous portant leur sac de cours à bout de bras. Et dire que je devrais faire partie d'eux en ce moment. Un moment, je songe à me rendre chez les frères Elric pour voir si Paninya va bien mais en y réfléchissant, cela ne me paraît pas une si bonne idée.

Une fois arrivée, un « détail » me saute aux yeux, de nombreux ouvriers rodent autour du bâtiment, rentrent et sortent avec de lourds sacs et des plans. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la salle inutilisable où se trouve le cercle de transmutation ? Non Lorène, tu en as déjà assez fait de ce côté-là. Par simple curiosité, je me pose sur le rebord de la fontaine et les regarde au loin. Ils discutent entre eux sans s'apercevoir que quelqu'un les espionne au loin. Il se peut que je me trompe totalement mais faire des travaux dans un bâtiment en pleine chute de neige ? Je n'y crois pas vraiment.

Soudain, je pousse un faible cri et sursaute lorsque je sens une main se déposer sur mon épaule et me tirer en arrière. Je me tais instantanément quand, le dos penché et le visage relevé vers le coupable, une petite tête d'ange blond m'apparaît.

\- Je crois qu'on doit discuter tous les deux.

Il retire sa main et je me redresse pour lui faire face. Edward porte toujours les mêmes vêtements, à se demander comment il ne tombe pas malade avec ce froid. J'acquiesce à ce qu'il vient de dire et jette un coup d'œil aux ouvriers derrière nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Me demande-t-il.

\- J'en sais rien mais je les soupçonne de renforcer le camouflage du cercle.

Le jeune blond pousse un soupir désabusé. Je le pensais au courant de tout ce qui se déroulait par ici mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Il m'invite à marcher à côté de lui afin de ne pas rester près de l'université. Les premiers mètres se font dans le silence avant qu'il ne se décide à le briser.

\- Al m'a raconté hier. J'étais surpris de ne pas t'avoir croisée là-bas.

Je plonge mes mains dans les moches de mon manteau pour les réchauffer.

\- J'ai cru entendre que Fritz Lang t'y avait invité. Tu t'es décidé à lui faire un rapport sur les homonculi pour qu'il se montre aussi charitable ?

Edward se racle la gorge, son visage est légèrement tendu. Mon ton devait être plus sarcastique que je ne le pensais.

\- Vu ce qu'ils préparent avec cette bombe, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de nous mettre dans la confidence.

La fameuse bombe provenant de Shamballa, faite par des humains avec des humains pour tuer d'autres humains. Qui peut être assez idiot pour détruire une population entière ? Des humains, quelle question.

\- Pourquoi tu y es allée ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y avait tellement de raisons de m'y rendre. Je ne pourrais dire si c'était la curiosité, l'envie d'éviter tout ça à Russell ou encore parce que je savais que tu y irais sûrement et donc te faire chier. Je voterais plutôt pour le dernier choix.

Edward stoppe le pas et se tourne vers moi, ses grands yeux dorés fixant les miens. Je peine à tenir le regard tant le sien est intense.

\- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait exactement ? Demande-t-il agacé.

\- Je dois te le dire ? Dès que tu as su que j'étais en vie, tu n'avais même pas l'air content et tu m'as crié dessus sans oublier le lapin que tu m'as mis pour t'acoquiner avec Laetitia l'autre soir ! D'ailleurs, je ne te félicite pas, Russell vous a entendu parler de l'autre monde.

Son visage se détend et j'ai presque l'impression de le voir afficher un léger sourire. Mon impression se confirme quand il m'éclate de rire à la figure. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis agacée. Je croise les bras et marmonne des insultes à son égard.

\- Vraiment ? Tu me crois assez stupide pour m'allier à cette écervelée ? C'est elle qui m'a trouvé et m'a proposé son aide pour dissimuler le cercle de transmutation. Et puis vu que tu as dit à Al qu'elle était en vie, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris de la croiser.

\- Ca vaut le coup de te foutre de ma gueule comme ça. Je grogne.

Nous reprenons notre marche.

\- En même temps, ça fait un moment que tu es censée comprendre qu'on est dans le même camp. En ce qui concerne ton retour, comment veux-tu oublier ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as forcée à te tuer, ne t'attends pas à ce que j'oublie ça !

Sommes-nous vraiment dans le même camp ? Je ne prendrai pas la peine de poser cette question sous risque de me faire butter.

\- Comment va Paninya ?

\- Bien et bientôt elle sera évacuée vers un camp de réfugiés tziganes, avec les autres.

\- Noah aussi ?

Edward hoche la tête. Je vois, ils veulent prendre les choses en main avant qu'ils n'arrêtent tous les juifs et gens du voyage. Je vais avoir du mal à leur en vouloir s'ils sont toujours aussi prévenants avec les autres.

\- L'ironie du destin, c'est que Paninya existe aussi à Shamballa.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais, sauf qu'ici elle possède encore tous ses membres. C'est une amie qui vit à Rush Valley, nous l'avons rencontrée avec Al et Winry quand nous voyagions. Ca fait vraiment bizarre de croiser des répliques de l'autre monde ici. Ne parlons même pas de Russell Tringham.

Ma petite bonne humeur s'éteint lorsqu'il le mentionne. J'espère qu'il arrivera à quitter le pays sans problème…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Non ça va. Ca te dit d'aller jouer dans la neige ? J'ai une copine à inviter.

Edward me lance un œil intrigué.

* * *

Nous sommes revenus dans ma rue, j'accélère le pas pour rentrer dans l'immeuble et frapper à la première porte du rez-de-chaussée. Edward me rejoint, me demandant toujours qui est cette fameuse personne. Je garde ma langue jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'exclame de l'autre côté :

\- Qui c'est ?

C'est une douce petite voix.

\- C'est ta voisine, Lorène, ça te dit de venir jouer dans la neige avec un ami et moi ?

Nous pouvons l'entendre essayer de déverrouiller la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Nina affiche un grand sourire et se jette dans mes bras.

\- Tu viens jouer avec moi ? S'exclame-t-elle enjouée.

\- Oui, oui. Va enfiler des vêtements chauds, je vais laisser un petit mot à ton papa.

\- Oui !

La petite fille se précipite dans une autre pièce pour se changer. Je me tourne vers Edward pour voir sa réaction. Il est appuyé sur le chambrant, le visage pâle et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il est en train de faire un malaise ? Inquiète, je retire mon gant droit et passe ma main sur son visage, chaud.

\- Ed ? Ça ne va pas ?

Le petit blond prend un moment pour se remettre, je profite que mes mains soient fraîches pour les déposer sur ses joues en feu. Ses yeux, ainsi perdus dans le vide, perdent peu à peu le voile sombre qui les possédait.

\- Je suis prête ! S'écrie Nina habillée d'un grand manteau violet lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et de bottes brunes. Oh tu es qui toi ? Ajoute-t-elle en remarquant enfin le garçon qui m'accompagne.

\- C'est Edward, un copain. Edward je te présente Nina…

\- Nina Tucker. Dit-il en regardant la petite fille d'un air que je ne saurai décrire.

Ils se connaissent ? Edward est bizarre, j'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave. Je laisse donc un petit message sur la table, informant son père que j'emmenais sa fille jouer et que je la ramènerai avant dix-sept heures. Nous repartons en direction du parc de Munich, obligeant Nina à me donner la main dans la rue.

Le silence imposé par le jeune homme me déconcerte quelque peu. Lui qui était si fanfaron tout à l'heure, on dirait qu'il a perdu sa langue en voyant une simple fillette. Le parc ne se situe pas très loin de l'université, nous ne mettons qu'une dizaine de minute pour l'atteindre. D'autres enfants ont eu la même idée que nous car l'endroit s'est transformé en un véritable champ de bataille.

\- Tu veux faire quoi Nina ? Je demande.

\- Un bonhomme de neige !

L'enjouement dont elle fait preuve contraste totalement avec l'ambiance qu'il y avait ces derniers jours. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur pour rassembler un tas de neige conséquent tandis qu'elle fait de même avec ses petites mains. Mes yeux se lèvent vers Edward, fixant toujours la gamine. Ayant suffisamment réunit de neige pour servir de base, je la laisse former la première partie du corps et me redresse.

\- Tu la connaissais déjà, elle aussi ? Je murmure.

Son regard croise le mien. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de me répondre mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il le fasse.

\- A en voir ton attitude, on dirait presque qu'il s'est passé un truc affreux.

\- Scar l'a tuée.

Ah. Effectivement, c'est une bonne raison. Je reste bouche bée. Il se passe une minute durant laquelle j'observe l'air chaud sortir de ses lèvres.

\- C'est arrivé peu avant que je ne passe l'examen pour devenir alchimiste d'état. Le colonel nous avait placés chez un alchimiste appelé Shou Tucker.

\- Le père de Nina.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Il était connu pour être parvenu à créer une chimère parlante et il devait le refaire pour garder son titre d'alchimiste d'état. Il avait une fille appelée Nina et un chien, Alexander. Elle était si petite et adorable, elle n'arrêtait pas de nous appeler pendant qu'on travaillait dur pour jouer. Peu de temps après que j'aie obtenu le titre de Fullmétal, Tucker est parvenu à créer une chimère qui parlait parfaitement et nous comprenais.

Une chimère…comme lorsque je croyais June et Michèle perdues à jamais.

\- Il s'agissait de Nina et d'Alexander ? Pourtant, tu m'as dit que c'était Scar.

\- Nina s'est échappée puis a croisé le chemin de Scar.

Le peu de souvenirs qui me reste de Scar n'est pas très glorieux. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état ils ont du retrouver la pauvre chimère.

\- Lorène, il nous en faut plus pour qu'il soit grand et fort ! S'exclame Nina.

Cela signifie donc qu'il n'a plus vu le visage de cette fille depuis qu'il est devenu militaire. Il faudrait remédier à ça, pour une fois que notre monde peut apporter quelque chose de bénéfique.

\- Tu as raison, d'ailleurs, nous avons besoin d'aide pour récolter plus de neige, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Tu nous aides ? Ajoute-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers Edward.

D'abord surpris, il s'accroupit près d'elle alors qu'elle lui temps un petit tas de neige dans sa main. Je profite de son inattention pour ramasser de la poudre froide et l'enfuir dans son cou. Edward pousse un cri avant de me bousculer pour que je tombe dans la neige. Très vite, notre petite activité ludique devient une bataille de boule de neige pour savoir lequel finira le plus mouillé. Malheureusement, en deux contre un, je n'avais aucune chance de l'emporter.

* * *

Fin de l'après-midi, nous sommes allés reconduire Nina chez elle. Edward a préféré ne pas rester près de l'entrée des Tucker, ce que je peux comprendre. La petite fille lui a fait un énorme câlin avant de rejoindre son père, m'ayant chaleureusement remercié de m'en être occupée pendant son absence. Je lui souhaite une bonne fin de journée et rejoins Edward.

\- Elle est adorable, pas vrai ?

\- On dirait exactement la même fillette…

\- Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Je me moque.

Il ne répondra pas mais je connais la réponse. Le soleil est sur le point de se coucher, cette journée s'est plutôt bien passée malgré le départ de Russell.

\- Ca te dit de venir chez moi ?

Je regrette presque mon invitation lorsque ses lèvres s'étirent d'un petit sourire. Il se fout de moi ou je rêve ? Toujours est-il qu'il m'accompagne dans les escaliers en direction de mon appartement. Je le fais entrer et referme la porte derrière lui, prenant bien soin de la verrouiller.

\- Alphonse ne va pas s'inquiéter si tu rentres tard ? Je demande.

Sans que je lui dise quoique ce soit, il se débarrasse de sa veste et l'accroche à mon porte-manteau.

\- Il a l'habitude que je passe des nuits entières à travailler à l'université sur certains projets.

\- Des projets ? Je répète.

\- Rien avoir avec l'alchimie. La science de ce monde vaut la peine d'être étudiée pour quelqu'un qui n'a connu que l'alchimie. La technologie y est tellement plus développée qu'à Shamballa.

Il semble passionné par ce qu'il raconté. Personnellement, j'ai toujours pris les scientifiques pour des malades mentaux mais soit. Il s'installe dans mon canapé et c'est à ce moment précis que je n'ai plus aucune idée de pourquoi je l'ai invité ici.

\- Tu sais, Al ne se rappelle que très peu de choses concernant son passé.

Par chance, il s'engage dans un sujet qui m'intéresse.

\- Je le sais, ça se voyait hier à sa manière de me parler qu'il ne se souvenait plus de moi. C'en est limite vexant.

\- Ca doit l'être d'autant plus qu'il se souvient de Laetitia. Poursuit-il.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, ça, non, je n'étais pas au courant.

\- Attends, tu déconnes là. Il se rappelle de cette énergumène dangereuse et imbue de sa personne ? On est dans quel univers là ?!

Edward éclate de rire.

\- Je t'ai eu, il n'a aucune idée de qui cette fille est.

Ma colère ne retombe pas pour autant.

\- Mais va te faire voir, on ne rigole pas avec tout, sale nabot !

\- D'où tu me traites de petit quand je fais une tête de plus que toi ?! Rétorque-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'en avais presque oublié à quel point il est susceptible à tout ce qui touche à sa taille. Un long soupir désabusé sort de ma bouche tandis que je le rejoins sur le canapé, jetant un regard vers la fenêtre. La neige s'est enfin décidée d'arrêter de tomber.

\- Vous vous plaisez dans ce monde ?

Edward se redresse et passe une main sous son menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui nous retient à ce monde. Al ne me dit rien mais je sais par Noah que Shamballa lui manque, Winry, Rose et les autres.

\- L'alchimie aussi, j'imagine.

Il me lance un œil intrigué.

\- L'alchimie avait l'air géniale d'après mes souvenirs, être capable de transformer de la matière, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on pourrait créer ici. La science de ce monde, elle, est applicable au vôtre.

\- On dirait que tu y as déjà réfléchi.

J'ai toujours préféré Shamballa à ce monde, d'autant plus depuis que ce pays est instable. Je tourne la tête pour éviter le regard d'Edward. Maintenant que j'y songe, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ce qu'il s'est produit quand je l'ai forcé à me tuer. Il serait peut-être temps que je lui confie tout ce que je sais.

\- Dis, Ed.

\- Mh ?

\- Tu te rappelles ce fameux soir où j'ai tué ce jeune homme qui possédait une pierre factice ?

Edward met un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'était Envy. Je m'en étais rendue compte avant la cérémonie. J'ai été surprise quand il a montré la pierre factice.

\- Alors tout ça, c'était du vent ?

Je lui fais oui de la tête et m'enfonçant davantage dans le canapé. Se justifier presque trois ans après avoir été prise pour une meurtrière, c'est pas mal. Je lève les yeux au plafond, hésitant à aborder un autre point qu'il doit ignorer.

\- Au fait, tu as lu ma lettre ?

\- Quelle lettre ?

Je me tourne brusquement vers lui, nous ne sommes séparés que par quelques centimètres.

\- Je veux dire, je vous ai laissé une lettre dans une fente du canapé dans la chambre d'hôtel que nous partagions. J'expliquais dedans pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

Un moment de silence plane, Edward se pince l'arrête du nez et grogne une bonne fois, visiblement irrité.

\- Cela veut dire non.

\- Idiote. J'ai tellement envie de t'en mettre une pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu disais dedans ?

\- Tout ce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de vous dire comme…le fait que la chimère morte n'était qu'une vulgaire chimère. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dedans.

Quand je prononce ces mots, Edward fait un bon dans ma direction et m'emprisonne les épaules dans ses mains.

\- Tu veux dire que June et Michèle n'ont jamais été transformées en chimère ?!

\- Non, elle me l'avait fait croire pour me culpabiliser, probablement. En vérité, même à Shamballa, sa capacité à faire de l'alchimie était beaucoup plus réduite que nous puissions le penser. Seulement, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, la Porte m'a montrée suffisamment de choses pour que je puisse enfin comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

Il relâche doucement la pression mais ne se retire pas pour autant. Ses prunelles dorées demeurent plongées dans les miennes dans la pénombre du début de soirée.

\- La Vérité…Souffle-t-il en clignant lentement des paupières. Est-ce que tu l'as revue ?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Pas depuis mon retour ici. Ma dernière vision remonte au moment où je me suis tuée.

Edward semble déçu, il est vrai que c'était un don plutôt utile autrefois. Il doit être lié avec Shamballa et non avec ce monde-ci.

\- Mais s'il y avait ce cercle de transmutation, serait-il possible que l'alchimie existe ici ? Je poursuis.

\- Le passage vers Shamballa est toujours ouvert. Avoue-t-il finalement.

\- Quoi ?! Tu déconnes ?! Ca veut dire que n'importe qui peut passer la Porte ?

Le jeune blond recule et se rassoit à mes côtés.

\- Alfons est mort en me faisant traverser. Ce sont ces gens du parti nazi qui l'ont ouvert une fois pour conquérir mon monde. Heureusement, Al et les autres militaires étaient là pour les arrêter avec moi. Nous comptions refermer la porte de ce côté-ci avec Alphonse pendant que Mustang s'en occuperait à Shamballa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

\- Le parti nazi prend de plus en plus de place. Hughes ne va pas pouvoir les écarter éternellement du cercle de transmutation. Il faut que j'arrive à le détruire à l'aide leur bombe.

\- Tu veux dire « nous » ? Je rectifie pour recevoir un regard surpris. Bah quoi ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, puis je suis blonde aux yeux bleus, ça peut servir.

Edward rejette mon aide aussitôt.

\- La dernière fois que tu t'es mêlée à ce genre d'affaire, Alphonse a dû se mettre en danger pour vous sauver toi et Paninya. Il est hors de question que tu touches à cette bombe.

Je soupire et hausse les épaules. A croire qu'il ne me connait pas si bien qu'il le laisse entendre.

\- Tu sais que soit tu acceptes mon aide, soit je mène ma petite enquête de mon côté et que ça risque d'être d'autant plus dangereux.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Appelle ça comme il te plaira. Ces gens ont tué Alfons et un de mes professeurs, je suis en droit de demander réparation.

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça, je m'y opposerai.

Je vois dans son attitude qu'il ne pliera pas aussi facilement que ça. Je décide donc de me lever en direction de mon sac à main, accroché au porte-manteau. Fouillant son contenu jusqu'à en retirer mon objet fétiche, je reviens en direction d'Ed, m'asseyant une main derrière mon dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il, intrigué.

D'une traite, je pointe mon arme sur son front, en affichant un grand sourire. Edward sursaute et par réflexe agrippe mon poignet pour dévier le canon de son crâne.

\- Tu es malade ?! Comment tu t'es procuré ça ?!

\- Ca, c'est un moyen de pression quand je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux. Je suis en mesure de me défendre donc tu n'auras pas à couvrir mes arrières.

Il ne paraît pas plus rassuré pour autant.

\- Allez, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Je souffle, plutôt fière de moi.

Ignorant mes supplications, Edward pose sa deuxième main sur mon poignet et l'abaisse jusque mes genoux. Je retire mon index de la gâche pour éviter un accident.

\- Très bien, j'accepte mais à une condition : que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis.

Voyons Ed, tu sais très bien qu'au bout d'un moment je ferai quelque chose qui te déplaira. C'est toujours ça de gagné, j'acquiesce sa proposition. Soudain, il s'élança vers moi, prenant appui sur un genou et une main à côté de ma hanche. Il est tellement proche que je peux entendre son souffle comme s'il s'agissait du mien. L'ombre dans laquelle est plongé l'appartement ne me laisse pas voir tous les détails de son visage mise à part ses yeux ambre intenses. Etonnée, je lâche l'arme qu'il récupère de son autre main.

\- Sache qu'entre nous, ce sera toujours moi qui aurai le dessus. Murmure-t-il comme si c'était un secret.

Voulant lui prouver l'inverse, je le déséquilibre à l'aide de ma main libre et attrape son visage en étau. Je rapproche mes lèvres des siennes et soutiens le regard qu'il me lance.

\- Ca, ça reste à voir.


	51. Chapter 51

Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues.

\- Donc tu proposes qu'on se mettre avec Fritz Lang pour obtenir plus d'informations ? Je répète.

Ton plan est aussi pertinent que la merde dans tes yeux. Nous nous retrouvons à l'appartement des Elric où s'est organisé un brainstorming des meilleures solutions afin de récupérer la bombe. Edward semble oublier que Lang veut des informations sur les homonculi et que ça ne nous arrange pas vraiment.

\- Tu as une brillante idée à proposer ? Rétorque le blond en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils.

Je place ma main son mon menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Si tu veux des informations, tu peux tout autant t'adresser aux étudiants ayant étudié cette fameuse bombe. Ce sont pour certains des étudiants de la section science de l'université.

Edward secoue la tête en désaccord.

\- C'est trop dangereux, ils risqueraient d'attirer l'attention sur nous si nous leur posons trop de questions.

\- Alors faisons en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas l'impression qu'on leur soutire quoi que ce soit.

Alphonse, lui, reste dans son coin, une tasse de thé presque remplie dans sa main. Il a l'air de nous observer sans prendre part à nos effluves d'hypothèses. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Il tressaute, on dirait que je l'ai sorti de ces pensées. Quelque chose le démange-t-il ? Le jeune châtain reprend une contenance et m'adresse un petit sourire gêné.

\- Je pense qu'Edward a raison.

\- Comme si tu te souvenais de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je marmonne, vexée de ne pas être soutenue. Très bien, je reprends de vive voix, qui compte aller lui parler ?

\- Toi, tu devrais te rendre à l'université, ça fait un moment que tu as raté des cours, ça va finir par être suspect. Je m'occupe de Lang.

Je m'apprêtais à contester quand je me suis aperçue qu'il avait raison, je commence à me faire trop absente. Je hoche la tête et me lève vers le porte-manteau pour attraper ma veste. Tel un gentleman, Edward m'ouvre la porte et m'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie pour m'indiquer le chemin de l'université depuis son immeuble.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de mêler ce Lang à nos histoires ? Je veux dire, il cherche absolument à connaitre le fonctionnement des homonculi.

L'ancien alchimiste plonge ses mains dans les poches de sa veste sans me regarder.

\- Je le sais bien sauf que c'est le seul qui connaisse déjà l'existence de Shamballa.

Un long soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je sens qu'il a raison mais ça ne me parait pas la meilleure façon d'agir dans ce cas. Je lui adresse un signe de la main avant de repartir seule en direction de mon établissement. Le ciel est toujours caché par une armée de nuages blancs, les températures ne sont pas remontées depuis la dernière chute de neige. Cela doit faire deux jours que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Russell, il a pris le temps de prévenir Valentina qu'il partait – pour des raisons familiales lui avait-il dit.

D'un côté, je suis rassurée qu'Edward prenne les devants pour parler au réalisateur. Me connaissant, j'aurais pu le menacer de mort et me foutre encore dans une merde sans nom.

En marchant le long des rues de Munich, nombreux sont les magasins qui ont revêtu leur parure de Noël. Dans cette période de trouble, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que les traditions continuent, tout comme la vie.

Je mets une vingtaine de minute à atteindre l'université. Comme toujours, l'entrée est bouchée par les étudiants partageant leur tract mais aussi par les ouvriers. Ah, mais quelle bonne idée !

\- Lorène ?

L'appel vient d'un peu plus loin, il s'agit de ma brune préférée, visiblement surprise de mon soudain retour. Je la rejoins rapidement à l'intérieur de l'accueil.

\- Yo, ça fait un bail, pas vrai ?

Valentina soulève un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Ca fait un bail pour beaucoup de monde. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais perdue dans la nature ?

Je hausse les épaules en lui indiquant d'avancer dans un couloir plus éloigné. Cette odeur de vieux livres et de carpette mouillées m'avait manqué. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y a moins de gens ici qu'auparavant.

\- J'étais un peu occupée dernièrement.

\- A jouer les super héros ?

Je tire la langue.

\- Plutôt à jouer les agents doubles nazis.

\- Je te déconseille de parler de ça à voix haute. Réplique Valentina le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je lui demande pourquoi, elle ne me répond pas et se contente d'avancer. Au bout du couloir, la grande brune pointe un mur du doigt. J'ai le souffle coupé par la surprise : les tableaux sont inondés d'affiches d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la moustache en forme de carré sous le nez. Il est orné d'un symbole équivoque : le même que portaient les soldats de la NSDAP.

\- Depuis quand sont-elles là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, deux jours, trois tout au plus.

Depuis la soirée ? Je ne me souviens pas les avoir vues à la réception, ça doit être beaucoup plus récent que ça.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous ne devriez pas rester ainsi dans les couloirs.

Je prends peur avant de voir qu'il s'agit du professeur Grand, lui aussi ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir.

\- Nous allions rejoindre l'amphithéâtre Bechtein. Répond mon amie.

Il ne semble pas écouter mon amie et se contente de nous regarder de haut avec un petit sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon. Nous ne perdons pas davantage de temps dans les couloirs et rejoignons notre salle de cours. J'avais presque oublié à quoi cela ressemblait, comme si je n'étais pas venue ici une année entière. Valentina me tire jusqu'au tout dessus, ce qui m'étonne légèrement.

\- Si tu savais comment ce nouveau professeur est, tu me tirerais aussi là-haut.

Sa réaction ne fait qu'accentuer mon étonnement. Valentina était le genre de fille à ne pas aimer se mettre au fond de la classe, contrairement à moi. Nous avions fini par trouver un consensus en nous installant à la moitié des rangées. Étrangement, la plupart des élèves prennent place sur les premiers bancs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un petit point noir rentre dans l'amphithéâtre, il porte un sac en cuir comme la majorité des professeurs. Je me penche en avant pour voir à quoi il ressemble mais nous sommes trop loin. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'il est plutôt fin, les cheveux noirs et que sa peau est blanche comme la neige.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de mal. Je dis en direction de Valentina.

\- Regarde plutôt ce qui se passe plus bas.

Je me tourne en direction des autres étudiants des premières rangées, ce sont pour quatre-vingt pourcent d'entre eux des filles, étrangement bien habillées pour l'occasion.

\- Oh, on dirait qu'on a des groupies.

Mon amie acquiesce, je peux comprendre que cette vague de phéromones puisse la repousser. Je m'assois correctement sur mon siège tandis que le professeur s'installe à son pupitre. Lorsqu'il sort son livre de son sac, j'ai l'impression qu'il lève le menton dans notre direction.

\- Mesdemoiselles dans le fond, je crains que vous ne puissiez assister correctement à la séance d'aussi loin.

Sa voix est tellement grave et agréable, je peux comprendre aussi le mouvement de femelles du premier rang. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma partenaire, peu enclin à accepter cette proposition. Malheureusement, après quelques raclures de gorge de sa part, nous n'avons d'autres choix que d'obéir et de nous rapprocher de cette vague de femelles. A côté d'elles, j'ai l'air d'une clocharde. Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui me préoccupe. Du troisième rang, j'ai une meilleure vue sur le professeur : grand, brun, la peau pâle et les yeux en amandes semblables aux gens de l'Extrême Orient. S'il portait du bleu et des médailles, je l'appellerai colonel.

\- Il faut que j'arrive à m'éclipser avant la fin du cours. Chuchote Valentina en sortant son carnet de notes.

Je grogne légèrement, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin ?

\- Valentina, si ton but est de me faire me rendre compte que je te casse les pieds à vouloir sécher les cours, j'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma...

Malgré mon ton qui se voulait ironique, je crains qu'elle n'ait senti mon petit énervement et arbore un air désabusé avant de déposer sa tête sur le banc. Le professeur n'a rien manqué de la scène et attend encore quelques minutes avant de commencer son cours.

Je ne comprends que vaguement ce qu'on cherche à m'apprendre. Lors de la pause, plusieurs filles se lèvent pour partir en direction des toilettes, je suis surprise de voir mon amie s'éclipser avec elles...et ne pas revenir.

\- T'es pas sérieuse...je râle pour moi-même.

Ma page ne se remplit pas davantage durant la seconde partie du cours, je suis très absorbée par le physique du professeur – tout comme les autres filles d'ailleurs – mais probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Dit-il, assis sur son pupitre. N'oubliez pas de faire les recherches demandées pour le prochain cours, je pourrais prendre un malin plaisir à vous interroger.

Bien que cela se rapprochait fort d'une menace, la plupart de mes condisciples acquiescent presque avec le sourire. Je range mes affaires tandis que les autres s'empressent de poser des questions au bellâtre.

\- Désolée mesdemoiselles, je dois régler quelque chose, si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à mon assistante dans la salle des professeurs.

Quelle voix grave et sensuelle, elle m'irriterait presque. Pourtant, quelque chose me pousse à ralentir mes mouvements pour être la dernière à sortir, très vite remarqué par le professeur Mustang. Alors que j'arrive à sa hauteur, je ne suis pas surprise quand il m'adresse la parole.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vu aux derniers cours, me fait-il remarquer. Vous êtes étrangères ou simplement une mauvaise élève ?

Un instant, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il s'agit du colonel qui cherche à m'embêter. Un long frisson parcourt ma peau de la tête au pied. Je me tourne vers lui pour lui répondre.

\- Je pense que je suis la seconde proposition.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir que cela change rapidement. C'est la meilleure façon de passer inaperçu tout comme votre amie l'a fait.

Elle s'est surtout cassée à la pause mais, pourquoi pas. Je hausse les épaules et me prépare à sortir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Vous étiez présente à la cérémonie l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'arrête et le dévisage un moment. Évidemment, il fallait que Mustang fasse partie de ce genre de mecs.

\- Vous devez vous méprendre, Monsieur, je n'ai rien avoir avec tout ça. Je marmonne assez distinctement pour qu'il entende.

Mon changement d'attitude ne lui a pas échappé.

\- Aurai-je touché un point sensible ?

\- J'y vais. A plus tard, Mustang.

Je n'attends pas davantage avant de sortir de l'amphithéâtre. Mon premier réflexe est de chercher Valentina dans le coin, rien. Elle s'est réellement barrée ?!

\- Putain de merde ! Je jure, plus en colère que jamais.

\- Ce ne sont pas des manières, jurez comme une camionneuse, tu n'as donc rien pour toi.

Je relève le visage vers mon interlocutrice, prête à exploser d'un coup. Mon souffle se coupe quand je vois l'allure chétive de la personne, très maigre, trop maigre, les joues creusées et des cheveux blonds longs.

\- Tu as choisi ton mauvais jour.

C'est la seconde fois que je la vois depuis qu'elle a soit-disant disparu. Je n'ai aucune envie de la voir, mon poing se resserre sur mon sac à main et m'avance en direction de la sortie. Laetitia ne me bloque pas le passage, à ma plus grande surprise.

\- Je suis la seule à pouvoir ramener Edward et Alphonse dans leur monde. Proclame-t-elle tout en restant appuyée sur le mur.

Je rigole doucement, mon cœur s'accélère et mes mains deviennent moites comme si, d'un moment à un autre, j'allais péter un câble. Pourtant, je me force à ne pas lui donner le plaisir de répondre à ses piques.

\- Cette bombe, je sais où elle se trouve.

Je fais encore quelques pas en avant, elle ne se trouve plus dans mon champ de vision et je sens que ça va déjà mieux mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Laetitia cesse de me provoquer.

\- Je te déconseille de rentrer chez toi pour pleurer, il se pourrait que tu sois mal accueillie. Rit-elle en me devançant.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle m'offre son plus beau sourire, visiblement heureuse que je lui adresse enfin la parole. Qui se trouve devant chez moi ?

\- Penses-tu réellement que je suis retournée dans ce monde et que j'ai repris ma vie comme si de rien était ?

Suite à ses paroles, la grande blonde me fait un clin d'œil. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'informations pour comprendre que c'est la police qui m'attend à mon domicile pour m'interroger sur sa disparition.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je rétorque en gardant mon calme. Il n'y a aucune corrélation entre mon retour et ta disparition.

\- Bien sûr, si je m'en tenais à ce qui s'est passé à Shamballa, tu n'aurais pas grand chose à craindre. Sauf que ces derniers jours, tu m'as donné beaucoup plus de matière.

Hermann Göring mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis prise à lui, c'est Alphonse. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin, est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il sache ? Sans que je m'en aperçoive, Laetitia s'est rapprochée de moi, plaçant son visage à hauteur de mon oreille gauche.

\- Tu es coincée.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, elle est beaucoup trop proche pour que je puisse mon contrôler. D'une violence qui ne m'était jusque là inconnu, je lève mon bras au niveau de son cou et la pousse brusquement contre le mur, l'empêchant tout mouvement en plaquant mon corps contre le sien.

\- Es-tu sûre que c'est moi qui suis coincée ?! Je lui crache à la figure.

Je ne saurais dire si c'est l'adrénaline dans mes veines ou son anorexie mais Laetitia ne parvient pas à me faire bouger d'un pouce. Mon bras est toujours plaqué contre sa gorge que je compresse de plus en plus. Je peux presque sentir son propre rythme cardiaque à travers ma peau. Je fixe son visage crispé à l'extrême.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi que reviendra le privilège de te faire crever.


	52. Chapter 52

Bonsoir!

Ca fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit d'introduction à mes chapitres tiens ^^. C'est surtout pour dire qu'en vérité, je ne suis pas très contente de mon dernier chapitre, je le trouve un peu bâclé. Par contre, celui-ci, je suis vraiment fière. Certes, il est plus court mais je me suis bien posée pour le faire et j'espère que ça va se ressentir. D'ailleurs, je pense faire comme ça pour les prochains chapitres: faire court mais faire bien et, qui sait, faire plus rapide (qu'on se l'avoue, il m'a pris 5 heures ce soir, je pense).

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire un chapitre sur plusieurs jours. Dès que j'ai une idée pour cette fiction, j'ai envie de l'écrire entièrement jusqu'à ce que je la sorte. De plus, j'ai envie d'écrire aussi sur d'autres choses, reprendre des fictions et en faire d'autres histoire de me changer les idées (bonjour la vie d'éternelle étudiante que je suis).

J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira, des bisous!

* * *

« Le jour où j'aurai l'occasion d'en finir avec mon passé, est-ce que je serais capable de saisir l'opportunité ? »

C'est une question que je ne m'étais pas posée depuis bien deux ans. Une fois retournée dans mon Monde, une fois ma vie d'étudiante revenue, une fois que je pouvais me balader dans la rue sans me demander si un danger allait survenir de l'autre côté de la rue, je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'interroger à ce sujet.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans cette fameuse situation que je regrette de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Elle était enfin à ma merci, son corps souffrait, meurtrit par mon bras qui compressait sa trachée. Son visage rouge me fixait, paniquée, j'en viens à vouloir savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête à cet instant. Elle ne se débat pas, elle n'en a pas la force – probablement de par son anorexie. La forte poussée d'adrénaline qui m'avait poussée à l'étrangler ne se décide pas à se dissiper. C'est comme si…comme si mon être tout entier attendait ce moment, ce moment où Laetitia mourrait une bonne fois pour toute.

Soudain, alors que je m'apprête à l'achever de mes propres mains, une force surhumaine me tire en arrière. Surprise, je ne parviens pas à contrer cette puissance et me détache du coup de Laetitia, dont le corps tombe lourdement sur le sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple poids.

Mon cœur bat durement dans mes oreilles, je suis également au sol, les mains appuyées sur mes tempes. Une légère douleur survient sur mon bras tant j'ai forcé dessus pour la tuer. Je lève difficilement le visage, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passe. Mon regard tombe sur la silhouette d'Edward, debout à côté de moi, lorgnant la jeune blonde avec une expression que je n'arrive à déchiffrer.

\- Pourquoi…je gémis, me rendant compte que des larmes me montent aux yeux.

L'alchimiste retourne son attention à mon égard, visiblement choqué. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air surpris ? Ne l'a-t-il pas fait par le passé ? Ne l'a-t-il pas tuée aussi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il arrêté alors que tout pouvait se régler ici ?

\- Rentre chez toi. Me dit-il d'un ton dur en secouant la tête.

Chez moi… ? Mes mains glissent de mes tempes pour couvrir mes oreilles. Je n'ai plus de chez moi ! Ces paroles refusent de sortir de ma bouche. La police m'attend chez moi, je n'ai nulle part où aller désormais. Elle m'a tout enlevée, une fois de plus.

\- Non…laisse-moi la tuer. Je réponds en me redressant sur mes genoux, regardant Laetitia avec colère. On a l'occasion de la faire payer pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, finissons-en !

J'ai presque hurlé cette dernière phrase, raisonnant dans tout le couloir. J'implore des yeux Edward de me laisser terminer ce que j'ai commencé mais son expression ne se fait que plus dur envers moi. Sans un mot, il agrippe mon poignet et le tire vers le haut pour me relever sur mes pieds. Je tiens difficilement en équilibre et tremble de haine. Je suis prête à la tuer, laisse-moi !

\- Rentre chez toi ! S'écrie-t-il en me poussant vers l'autre bout du couloir.

Une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline monte dans mes veines, je refreine l'envie de faire demi-tour et de récupérer l'arme dans mon sac. Automatiquement, j'obéis et marche en direction de la porte, je l'ouvre sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Personne. Il n'y a donc plus personne dans ce foutu bordel, personne pour entendre la vérité et lui foutre une balle dans le crâne ? Personne ! Je me sens parcourue par bons nombres d'émotions : colère, incompréhension, désarroi, détresse, tristesse.

Lorsque j'atteins l'accueil, je croise le regard de plusieurs étudiants, crédules de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans leur dos, à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux.

Cet afflux de gens me rend mal à l'aise, je m'empresse de sortir de l'université, bousculant une ou deux personnes sur mon passage. Je suis trop préoccupée pour m'en excuser. Un vent puissant l'engouffre dans mes vêtements, il demeure cependant trop faible pour refroidir ma colère. Passant mes doigts engourdis sur mes joues, elles sont tellement chaudes comparées à la température extérieure…

Je m'engage dans la rue, puis m'arrête aussitôt. Où vais-je ? Les gendarmes m'attendent à mon immeuble, mes affaires sont sûrement sans dessus-dessous à l'heure qu'il est. Y a-t-il un endroit qui voudrait encore de moi ? Les mains le long du corps, je serre les poings en observant tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. L'appartement d'Edward et Alphonse ? Non, même si j'ai envie d'en parler à Alphonse pour avoir des conseils, c'est peut-être un risque que je prends. Gracia ? Je ne ferais que la mettre en danger, puis peut-être Hughes y est-il en ce moment-même pour m'attendre.

Un long soupire traverse mes lèvres. Est-il temps de rendre mes armes ? Au final, plus j'y pense, moins je vois d'issue à cette situation. Je me demande bien ce qu'Edward a pu faire avec Laetitia, je ne crois pas qu'il lui pardonne ce qu'elle a fait. Un petit sourire las se dessine sur mon visage tandis que je reprends la route. Il y a un dernier endroit où je voudrais aller avant de me rendre.

* * *

Il doit être midi quand j'arrive à destination, je ne vois personne à l'horizon mais cette fois, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Je me trouve au cimetière de Munich. La plupart des gens ne viennent ici qu'au printemps, lors de la fête des morts. J'enfonce mes mains gelées dans les poches de ma veste et pénètre dans cette nécropole.

Dans un premier temps, j'erre le long des tombes, baladant mes yeux de pierres en pierres, lisant à voix basse des noms qui n'évoquent rien en moi. Ensuite, je ralentis le pas et relève le menton pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur toutes les stèles aux alentours. Je vais mettre un moment avant de trouver celle que je cherche. Après tout, n'ai-je pas tout mon temps ? Ce n'est pas comme si on m'attendait quelque part. « Van Hoheneim », ce nom m'oblige à m'arrêter devant elle.

\- Alors, c'est ici que vous avez fini, professeur ? Je demande en souriant légèrement.

Cet homme, sans le savoir, nous avions pas mal de point commun, à commencer par les frères Elric. S'il était au courant pour cette histoire d'échange équivalent, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à ma rencontre avant de mourir ? Mh…de mémoire, je ne devais pas non plus être très accueillante de ce côté-là. Je songe à ce que l'Officier Hughes m'a raconté sur lui, sur le fait qu'il soit mort le jour de la marche. Comme Alfons, il est mort pour permettre à Edward et Alphonse de se retrouver à Shamballa.

\- Vos morts ont été en partie vaines, je chuchote en retirant mon attention de la stèle pour les suivantes.

Je poursuis ma balade dans les allées du cimetière. Il me faudra une dizaine de minutes avant de croiser le nom que je cherchais. Sentant une vive émotion me traverser brusquement, je me force à garder la tête froide et ferme les yeux. Je m'autorise un moment pour m'asseoir sur le sol mélangeant de la boue et de la neige. L'état de mes vêtements m'importe peu. Une fois l'émotion retombée, je lève mes paupières et fixe franchement la tombe.

« Alfons Heiderich »

\- Ou comment tuer à petit feu ce qu'il reste d'humain sur cette Terre.

Je me trouve un peu bête sur le coup. Nous n'avons jamais réellement parlé, sauf cette fois-là, aux feux d'artifices. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que nous nous serions bien entendus. Ce moment fut court mais assez significatif pour me remémorer la forme de son visage, ses cheveux blonds, tirant presque sur le blanc et ses yeux, bleus clairs, purs.

Cette sensation de regret me semble illusoire. Regretter de ne pas avoir pu connaitre quelqu'un, cela paraît stupide, pas vrai ? Je reste un moment, ainsi, à regarder sa tombe comme si, d'un moment à l'autre, il allait sortir de sa tombe et m'offrir son magnifique sourire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il s'est écoulé une heure depuis mon arrivée. Je ne peux pas rester éternellement ici. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, je veux attendre dans ce cimetière pour toujours. Qui m'en empêcherait de toute façon ? Inconsciente de ce que je fais, je me permets de me coucher sur le côté. Dormir à côté de tombes est sûrement très glauques. Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais sentie autant en sécurité.

* * *

Un blanc, un vide, une sensation familière mais pas nécessairement agréable, je suis de retour. Un énorme doute m'envahit. Les dernières fois, lorsque j'avais ce sentiment de vide, il était précédé par un élément déclencheur suivi d'une chaleur intenable, comparable à un malaise. Je me suis bien endormie dans de la neige, non ?

Soudain, une immense porte se dessine devant moi. Ah…j'en serais presque heureuse, ces symboles représentant Tout et Rien.

\- La Vérité ? J'appelle en utilisant mes mains comme portevoix.

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour qu'elle se manifeste…mais rien. Je m'avance vers la porte et dépose ma main dessus. Naïvement, je frappe trois coups. On ne sait jamais qu'elle s'ouvrirait en demandant poliment l'autorisation.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? J'enchaine en tournant dos au portail.

Rien. Que du vide. Bon, il faut voir le côté positif, tant que je suis ici, je ne risque rien de plus que l'ennui.

Tout à coup, une idée me traverse l'esprit, je me précipite devant la porte et joins mes mains. Peut-être que l'alchimie est la solution à mon impasse !

Mais non.

Je soupire, vexée. Cette porte ne peut pas être là sans raison ! Elle doit forcément me transmettre un message pour m'aider à avancer. Je m'assois en tailleur, les jours entre les mains, plantée là comme une idiote.

\- Ouvre-toi ! Abracadabra ? Je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir sur le champ ! Allez…si tu es gentille et que tu t'ouvres, je viendrai te lustrer tous les jours s'il le faut…

Si les murs ont des oreilles, les portes, elles, n'en ont pas. Toujours assise, je me mets à essayer différentes combinaisons, je frappe à plusieurs reprises dans mes mains, provoquant un écho presque irréel. Au fur et à mesure que mes mains se joignent, je m'apaise en détendant mes épaules, le dos droit et les pieds collés. Soudain, alors j'adopte une position de méditation parfaite, un son différent résonne. Mais, à la place de les poser sur la porte, une intuition me pousse à les déposer sur ma poitrine. A cet instant, je ne saurais décrire la sensation qui accapare tout mon être, celle de se dématérialiser, de sentir ses membres se désintégrer et disparaître sans douleur.

Doucement, je retrouve chacun des sensations du quotidien. Tout d'abord, le touché, de petits soubresauts attaquent mon corps, visiblement assis. Après vient l'odorat, une odeur de cuir mêlé à la cigarette, rien d'agréable en soit. Ensuite s'ajoute l'ouïe, une personne à ma droite tousse à plusieurs reprises, probablement un fumeur à en croire mon nez. On dirait que je me trouve dans un endroit clos. Mon goût n'a rien à jouer à cet instant. Enfin arrive la vue, j'ouvre mes yeux, encore embrumé de mon sommeil forcé.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis bien loin du cimetière. Si j'étais claustrophobe, j'aurais sûrement fait un malaise. Mes doigts s'agrippent au cuir qui me sert de siège, les secousses proviennent de la route abîmée. Je me trouve dans une voiture, non, un fourgon ? En soit, c'est le même véhicule qui m'a amenée à la cérémonie nazie.

Je réprime péniblement l'envie de crier. L'homme à ma droite, recouvert d'une longue veste noire, est avachi à moitié endormi sur la banquette. Il ne m'inspire pas la moindre conscience. Un détail me frappe : entre nous se trouve mon sac à main. Je devine à sa forme qu'ils ne l'ont pas fouillé.

Deux autres hommes sont en pleine discussion, à l'avant du véhicule. Aucun n'a encore remarqué mon réveil. Je suis perdue. Que suis-je supposée faire ?

Je tente un coup d'œil à gauche, le crépuscule s'affiche de l'autre côté de la vitre. Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Je songe un moment à ce que j'ai vu devant la Porte. Mh…non, l'alchimie ne saurait aider dans ce cas. Par contre…une arme le peut. Je dois m'enfuir, avant qu'on atteigne leur point d'arrivée.

Luttant contre les coups effrénés de mon cœur contre ma poitrine, je glisse lentement ma main le long du cuir pour atteindre mon sac. J'attrape le zip entre mon index et mon pouce, le tirant progressivement, craignant que le moindre bruit alerte l'inconnu à moins d'un mètre. Une fois ceci fait, je glisse précautionneusement ma main à l'intérieur du sac et saisis le gun. Je me sens alors beaucoup mieux, j'ai l'impression d'être imprégnée d'une puissance imparable.

Dieu, si tu existes quelque part, excuse-moi pour ce que je vais faire.

D'une traite, je ressors ma main du sac et tire une balle dans la tête de l'homme au manteau noir. Evidemment le bruit averti ses collègues à l'avant du fourgon. L'inconnu sur le siège passager a à peine le temps de se tourner que je dirige l'arme vers lui et l'abat d'un autre projectile dans le cou. Il s'époumone en portant les mains vers l'afflux de sang.

\- Sale petite merdeuse ! S'écrie le conducteur en freinant brusquement.

Je manque de tomber en avant mais m'accroche à son siège. J'en profite pour m'élancer vers lui et intercale mon bras entre son cou et le dossier. Le fourgon percute un arbre, ce qui l'immobilise complètement. Je résiste au choc et presse davantage le cou de l'inconnu.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je hurle en tirant une dernière balle dans sa tempe.

Le corps sous mon bras se détend. Sans regarder, je peux sentir son sang recouvrir mon bras. Un silence de corbeau s'installe dans le véhicule. Il ne reste plus que moi. Je retire finalement mon bras et m'effondre contre la banquette. Les yeux plantés au plafond, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne cherche pas à empêcher leur chute. Les sanglots me prennent la gorge, je brise le silence par des pleurs que je ne peux pas enfuir.


	53. Chapter 53

Bonjour !

Merci encore pour les retours sur cette fiction, ça me fait très plaisir de voir qu'elle continue de plaire :)

A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas pouvoir finir ce chapitre cet après-midi. Comme dit précédemment, je les fais presque d'une traite et si je n'avais pas trouvé une playlist des OST de FMA Conqueror of Shamballa, je n'aurai même pas commencé aujourd'hui haha.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Est-il mieux de battre pour une cause et de mourir pour elle ou tout faire pour protéger sa vie? Pour protéger sa vie, avons-nous le droit d'ôter celles des autres?

Le fourgon est plongé dans un silence de corbeau depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Mes yeux sont lourds à cause des larmes qu'ils n'ont pu retenir. Les battements de mon coeur résonnent dans mes oreilles. Tournant la tête légèrement sur le côté, je balaie du regard le corps du premier inconnu que j'ai abattu.

Ils devraient finir par se rendre compte qu'ils ont perdu des hommes. Rester dans ce véhicule est une très mauvaise idée. Eux-aussi doivent posséder des armes. Je me glisse près du corps et pose une main tremblant sur son épaule pour le redresser. La balle lui a atteint la tempe, le sang continue lentement de couler sur son visage. Retenant mon souffle, je le pousse pour atteindre ses poches: une arme de service est accrochée à sa ceinture. Marmonnant des mots qui n'ont pas tant de sens, je la retire et la plonge dans mon sac à main.

\- Et de une.

Il ne reste plus que les deux morts à l'avant. Je suis obligée de m'accrocher aux sièges pour soutenir mes jambes, presque tétanisées. La seconde arme se trouve au pied du siège passager. Il n'aura définitivement pas été assez rapide pour me descendre en premier. Dommage?

\- Et de deux. Et de ...

Je pivote le haut de mon corps vers le conducteur, le seul dont je n'ai pas pu voir le visage. Celui-ci est relevé vers le plafond par la strangulation. Une énorme boule se forme dans ma gorge quand je m'approche davantage pour atteindre ses poches. Cette mâchoire carrée, ces yeux bridés, ces cheveux gris et noirs et ces joues creusées, je les connais déjà. J'ai donc tué l'adjudant-chef Falman de ce monde. Etrangement, celui-ci ne portait rien sur lui. Je ne pourrais pas parler de légitime défense. En même temps, est-ce que ça existe au final?

L'odeur de sang devient insupportable, je retourne en arrière pour pousser le siège passager et frapper dans la portière jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et me laisse sortir. Je tombe la tête la première par terre. Le froid hivernal calme mes ardeurs, le sentier sur lequel nous sommes continue à perte de vue. La neige recouvre les champs environnants. Par où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir filer?

Je m'assure de bien avoir tout récupéré dans mon sac et me relève pour m'éloigner le plus possible du fourgon. Mes mains sont tâchées de sang tout comme une partie de mes vêtements. L'envie de vomir me traverse un moment mais ça rendrait les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Je marche le long du sentier, ne sachant pas si la ville se rapproche ou s'éloigne.

* * *

L'après-midi défile rapidement. En me retournant, je n'aperçois plus le fourgon noir où demeurent toujours les trois corps. Je m'accroche à mon manteau pour me protéger du froid et continue d'avancer.

Tout à coup, des sons parviennent à mes oreilles. Je crains que ce ne soit un véhicule de la NSDAP quand le son devient plus audible. Au loin, une charette remplie de gens se rapprochent, je me décalle du sentier, couvrant ma tête de ma capuche pour passer inaperçue. Pourtant, alors je continue à marcher dans le sens opposé des cheveaux, je crois entendre le conducteur les forcer à s'arrêter. Je tente vaguement de l'ignorer.

\- Vous allez où mademoiselle? Demande ce que j'imagine être un homme d'âge mûr.

\- Nulle part, je réponds, pressée.

Il n'insite que davantage.

\- Vous savez, il est dur pour les tziganes de se débrouiller dans le froid. Venez, j'amène ces demoiselles au camp !

Tzigane? Ai-je vraiment l'air d'une tzigane moi? Je relève la tête pour lui répondre, énervée sans raison convenable. Au moment où mes yeux se posent sur les passagères, toutes couvertes de voilent aux couleurs criades, l'une d'elles me fixe intensément.

\- Lorène? M'appelle-t-elle.

\- Noah? Que fais-tu ici?

Je la pensais partie d'Allemagne depuis la veille. Je suis pourtant sûre que nous nous trouvons toujours sur le territoire. Son expression dévie vers de la tristesse tandis que ses compagnons de voyage me regardent, intriguées.

\- Nous partons pour un meilleur endroit. Je te pensais avec Edward.

Ed...il a voulu m'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un de mes propres mains, je peux comprendre pourquoi désormais. Je ne sais quoi lui répondre.

\- Allez, monte. Insiste l'homme à l'avant.

Après tout, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres possibilités, je me hisse à bord du carosse de fortune. Les jeunes femmes me toisent d'un regard bienveillant qui me rend perplexe. Comment peut-on sourire à quelqu'un dont les mains sont tâchées de sang et de boue? Je me glisse à côté de Noah sans un mot.

Seulement, lorsque celle-ci cherche un contact direct avec moi, j'esquisse un brusque mouvement de recul.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, Noah.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, j'en ai sûrement trop dit. Quelle idiote...Je soupire bruyammant en regardant ailleurs. Nous nous rapprochons peu à peu du fourgon. Si le conducteur ne l'a pas vu, je le discerne parfaitement à l'horizon, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

\- Où allons-nous? Je demande à la tzigane.

\- Dans un endroit où nous convictions sont entendues. Nous mettons en sécurité les femmes et les enfants pendant que les hommes subissent le courroux des hommes de pouvoir.

\- Les nazis de la race aryenne. J'ajoute dans un souffle. Je crains qu'ils n'aient réussi à faire fuir tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans ce pays.

Je n'ai pas besoin de la regarder pour connaitre son avis sur le sujet. Mon attention se reporte sur la route. Je constate avec effroi que le fourgon à l'arrêt est suivi d'un autre.

\- Eh merde, je jure en grinçant des dents.

Il y a des gens que notre charrette se fasse intercepter par les autorités. Le conducteur a probablement conclu la même chose car il nous indique de nous dissimuler sous un longue bache prévue à cet effet. Je me faufile au fond de la cargaison pour glisser un oeil en dehors.

Nous nous faisons effectivement arrêter. Même en tendant l'oreille, je ne comprends que partiellement ce qu'un homme visiblement de mauvaise humeiur demande au vieil homme. En même temps si je découvrais un massacre dans un véhicule, je ne sauterais pas au plafond non plus.

\- Pour la dernière fois, que transportez-vous?! S'énerve ce que j'imagine être un gendarme.

Notre ami insiste une fois de plus que nous ne sommes que des marchandises en partance pour un village à quelques kilomètres.

Au bout de la troisième fois, l'homme semble enclin à nous laisser repartir sans vérifier ce qu'il se trouve en dessous de la bâche. Les filles répriment un soupir de soulagement et la charette repart.

\- C'est étrange qu'ils nous laissent en paix comme ça, je chuchotte.

Tournant le visage sur le côté, je soulève très légèrement le tissus pour inspecter la route. Le véhicule nous suit de quelques mètres. Ils ont abandonné le fourgon?!

\- Pouvons-nous nous dévoiler? Demande une des femmes à côté de moi.

\- Ils nous suivent, s'ils continuent, c'est votre camp qui court un grave danger !

Un vent de panique traverse le petit groupe. Toujours baissée, j'agrippe mon sac et en ressors une première arme, geste pas très malin quand je remarque la peur que ça provoque chez ces dames.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec ça?! S'insurge une au voile bleu marine.

Va-t-elle me croire si je lui promets de ne pas tuer davantage de personne aujourd'hui? Non, cela l'informera que je l'ai déjà fait et si elle est maligne, elle comprendra que c'est de ma faute si on est poursuivi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas en un quelconque Dieu.

C'est tout ce que je parviens à répondre. Profitant d'un calme momentanné, je me tourne vers les autres filles.

\- Les gendarmes nous poursuivent. Le but n'est pas de les descendre mais de les ralentir, pour ça je vais avoir besoin de temps et de votre aide.

Etrangement, elles semblent prêtes à m'écouter, je me sentirais presque puissante. Le plan est plutôt simple: je vais tenter de toucher les roues dans un premier temps. Je suis parfaitement consciente qu'une arme de mon calibre a pu de change de trouer un pneu, d'autant plus que je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine. Les premiers tirs seront une façon de les prendre par surprise et c'est pour ça que la seconde idée est de tirer suffisamment dans la vitre avant du véhicule pour leur brouiller la vue. Le sentier est plutôt abrupte et ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter.

\- Et nous, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? Demande Noah.

\- Vous, vous allez me couvrir, au sens propre j'entends. Il ne faut pas courir le risque de toutes nous exposer au danger. Il me faut trois personnes à l'avant pour soulever et baisser la bâche à mon signal. Les autres derrière, vous vous occupez de l'autre côté et assurer vous qu'on ne perde pas notre protection. Ah, il me faut aussi quelqu'un pour me passe une autre arme de mon sac si jamais je tombe à court de munitions.

Je me sens un peu bizarre, elles sont toutes plus agées que moi mais écoutent avec attention mes instructions et se mettent à leur poste. C'est Noah qui se chargera de me fournir mes munitions. Celles derrière s'occupent d'informer le conducteur qui doit me donner le signal quand on peut commencer.

Tout à coup, alors je pose une main sur l'arrière de la charrette, un coup d'accélérateur est insufflé aux cheveaux. J'inspire une bonne fois avant de crier:

\- Soulevez !

L'air glacial et la lumière s'infiltrent d'une traite dans notre cachette, je me redresse brusquement et tire une première balle dans la précipitation. Celle-ci atteint le capot mais j'aperçois la surprise dans les yeux des deux hommes à l'avant du véhicule. Je ne tarde pas et vise les roues.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mes piètres performances en tir ou la matière du pneu mais rien y fait. L'homme sur le siège passagé ouvre bêtement la fenêtre, lui-même armé. Prise par la peur, j'actionne la gâchette vers l'arme et touche - sûrement par chance - sa main. L'arme tombe sur le sentier et disparait à l'horizon.

Nous gagnons du terrain mais ils suivent toujours notre trace. Je passe rapidement au plan B. Noah me tend une seconde arme. Cette fois-ci, je prends le temps de viser et provoque un impact dans la vitre avant de leur fourgon. Soigneusement, je crée des éclats un peu partout, évitant à chaque tir de toucher les deux hommes.

Au bout de secondes qui m'ont paru des heures, l'écart entre les deux véhicules se creusent jusqu'au moment où le leur s'arrête définitivement, nous laissant partir au loin.

Personne ne bouge, comme si nous nous attentions à ce qu'ils reprennent la route aussitôt. Le fourgon n'est plus en ligne de mire quand je baisse l'arme et m'assis, les yeux rivés sur le sentier.

\- C'est fini. Je proclame.

La bâche est définitivement retirée, les femmes poussent de petits cris de joie. La fraicheur du vent reffroidissent mes joues que je sais rouge par l'adrénaline. A quel moment cette journée est-elle partie en bordel total?

\- Merci. Souffle Noah en déposant sa main sur mon épaule.

Son geste n'est pas anodin, je suis consciente qu'elle voit à l'instant même mon acte répréhensible. Pourtant, elle ne retire pas sa main.

\- Alfons aurait sûrement aimé te connaitre aussi. Poursuit-elle avant de finalement revenir au niveau du groupe.

Elle est assez douée d'esprit pour comprendre que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je reste à l'écart pendant un moment. Nous nous éloignons de plus en plus de la ville pour rejoindre le camp de protection improvisé par les juifs et les Tziganes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions: dans quel camp est-ce que je me trouve? Que font Edward et Alphonse en ce moment? Pourquoi la vérité m'a envoyé ce message? Il est possible pour un alchimiste de se transmuter lui-même, d'accord mais qu'en est-il dans un monde qui n'a pas évolué avec cette science?

A l'abris des regards et dans le plus grand secret, je retire les armes que j'ai volées et retire leur munition pour jeter dans la nature celles qui ne me serviront plus.

Pour répondre à ma propre question, en ce moment, je pense que l'homme n'est pas assez évolué pour comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de tuer pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais vu que je suis un humain, moi aussi, je ne suis pas assez évoluée pour me sauver sans dommage colatéral.


	54. Chapter 54

Les Roms sont des gens connus pour être de ceux qui voyagent énormément. La question qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je les regarde de mes yeux est : sont-ils du voyage parce qu'ils l'ont décidé ou parce que personne ne les accepte ?

Jamais je n'oserais leur demander, par peur de les blesser. Toujours est-il que les gens se trouvant dans ce camp n'ont pas l'air vraiment malheureux de leur sort.

La charrette a parcouru quelques kilomètres supplémentaires avant de sortir de la route et s'enfoncer dans la campagne. S'approchant de l'hiver, les autorités ne viendront jamais directement les chercher ici. C'est un campement ce qu'il y a de plus sommaire : des toiles et bâches ont servi à la confection de tentes. Des charrues vont et viennent pour transporter les exilés de plus en plus loin, au bort de la frontière.

Mes exploits ont fait parler d'eux à notre arrivée. Plusieurs hommes et femmes se sont rués vers la cargaison, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un dieu pour le nombre de fois où ils m'ont pris les mains en guise de remerciements. C'était…plutôt gênant quand on sait que je n'ai fait que me servir d'armes à feu.

Soudain, alors que mon regard se perd dans le vide, une main déposée sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Me demande une voix que je commence à assimiler.

\- J'en sais foutrement rien. Ils savent que je suis responsable de la mort de trois de leurs soldats, je ne pense pas être accueillie comme ici.

Noah ne sait pas quoi me répondre, ça se lit sur son visage. Je suis définitivement coincée ici mais je ne me vois pas fuir avec les Roms.

\- Vous êtes bien nombreux dans ce camp.

\- Nous sommes une famille, il faut bien fuir ensemble.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais fuir avec Edward et Alphonse. Je réponds brusquement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le dédain dans mon comportement traduit bien ce que j'en pense. Sachant à quel point le destin est houleux, je sais d'avance que nous nous reverrons très vite.

\- Vous n'hébergez que des Tsiganes et des juifs ?

Noah secoue la tête et resserre son foulard autour de son cou.

\- Non, il y a aussi des déserteurs que nous gardons avec nous le temps qu'ils puissent repartir.

Cela m'intrigue, je lui demande de me les faire rencontrer. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas la compagnie des gens du voyage mais je serai curieuse de voir quel profil nous avons en tant que déserteur.

Plus je m'approche, plus je remarque le talent de couture de ces femmes, les tentes sont parfaitement ficelées et larges. Ainsi, lorsque nous entrons dans la première, je m'aperçois qu'elle est suffisamment grande pour accueillir dix brancards de fortune. Je ne suis pas surprise de reconnaitre l'uniforme des policiers de Munich, tous ne devaient pas être d'accord d'emmener des innocents à l'abattoir.

Je me remémore la cérémonie à laquelle j'ai assistée avec Fritz Lang. Si ces hommes ont voulu m'obliger de tuer Paninya, il est fort probable qu'ils aient également essayé avec d'autres personnes pour démontrer leur loyauté.

Silencieusement, je marche à côté des blessés, certains dorment, d'autres gémissent de douleur en attendant que ça passe. Cependant, je pousse moi-même un cri lorsqu'une main agrippe ma cheville.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Je m'écrie en donnant des coups de pied aléatoires.

\- Lorène ! M'appelle son possesseur.

Je m'arrête instantanément et me penche en direction de mon prétendu agresseur. De grands yeux bleus, des cheveux que je devine blond malgré la crasse et un visage blanc pâle, il s'agit de Russell Tringham.

\- Eh bien, rit-il en se redressant durement. Tu as perdu ta langue on dirait.

Sa voix se moque de moi mais ses yeux me partagent la douleur qu'il a subie et subit toujours en ce moment. Je m'agenouille précautionneusement devant lui, ne quittant pas son visage une seule seconde. Alors c'est ça, ce que je pensais le protéger ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas habitué à cette tête d'enterrement. Je sais que je ne suis pas beau à voir comme ça mais quand même…

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je l'interromps net en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es blessé et tu dois fuir ta propre nation, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ton état, idiot !

Russell recule abruptement, il n'a jamais eu l'habitude que je m'énerve ainsi contre lui. Après tout, c'est de mon ressort de plaisanter des choses les plus dégueulasses mais je suis fatiguée de le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Chuchote-t-il en levant une main vers ma joue.

Ses doigts touchent ma peau, l'électrisant. Ils sont froids comparés à la chaleur qui parcourt mon corps. J'ai baissé les yeux pour ne pas le voir me déblatérer des choses rassurantes et totalement fausses.

\- Crois-moi, Lorène, je préfère largement devoir fuir un pays assassin que d'en faire partie.

Mes doigts se serrent sur sa couverture en partie déchirée. Alors il pense vraiment que cette situation est plus préférable que d'avoir un vrai toit et de vrais médicaments ? J'aimerais lui présenter mes plus plates excuses mais les mots restent coincés au fond de ma gorge.

\- Au fait, bien joué.

Je relève les yeux, intriguée.

\- J'ai entendu des hommes parler de votre péripétie sur la route. J'imagine mal Noah porter une arme, toi en revanche…

\- C'est supposé être un compliment ? Je souffle.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis réellement irritée parce qu'il me tant son raisonnement est juste.

\- Ca veut dire que tu apprends à te battre comme un bon petit soldat de la révolution.

Russell me dit ça comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans qui s'amuse avec un pistolet en plastique. Ce n'est pas du plastique qui a explosé la cervelle des mecs que j'ai tués.

\- En parlant de révolution, est-ce qu'une contre-attaque est possible ? Je demande.

Ma question le surprend, sa main droite remonte vers mon visage et prend place dans mon cou, à la base de mes cheveux.

\- Seul un malade voudrait retourner dans cette ville infestée de pourritures.

\- Il a raison, c'est ce pourquoi nous emmenons des gens au plus proche de la frontière, ajoute Noah.

Attentive à ce qu'ils me disent, je m'installe en tailleur afin de réfléchir quelques instants. De ce que je sais, Laetitia, Edward, Alphonse, Valentina, Fritz Lang, Maes, Gracia sont toujours en ville en ce moment-même. En ce qui me concerne, les soldats doivent probablement connaître mon visage donc y aller de front serait du suicide.

\- C'est peine perdue de vouloir te convaincre de m'accompagner à l'est, j'imagine.

A l'est s'étant toute l'union soviétique, alliée de l'Allemagne. S'ils acceptent de nous réfugier, ce ne sera que temporaire. De plus, je ne peux pas omettre la Porte menant à Shamballa. Je ne sais pas si je peux réellement avoir confiance en Edward pour défendre nos deux mondes.

\- Je t'accompagne, conclut-il pour me faire sortir de mes pensées.

J'attrape fermement son poignet dans mon cou.

\- Hors de question. Tu vas gentiment retourner dans ta famille pendant que je m'occuperais de mes histoires.

\- Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter.

A ses mots, je pousse un gros soupir. De toute façon, j'aurai besoin de lui pour ce que je compte mettre en place. J'ai eu le temps d'y songer. Il faut que je retourne à Munich et que je ferme moi-même la porte de la vérité en utilisant l'alchimie.

\- On est d'accord ? Me demande-t-il en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- On est d'accord si tu te plies à mes ordres.

\- Entendu, caporal.

Cela peut attendre demain. Nous convenons de nous reposer jusqu'à l'aube avant de repartir à pied pour Munich. Je l'abandonne dans sa tente et ressors toujours accompagnée de Noah.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Si nous revenons en ville d'un coup, nous allons tous les deux nous faire exécuter comme déserteur et criminelle. Le meilleur moyen est de faire croire que nous avons trouvé refuge à l'autre bout du territoire pour qu'ils nous cherchent là-bas.

\- Mais où allez-vous vous cacher pendant ce temps ?

Je n'en sais trop rien, à voir si Edward et Alphonse sont toujours dans les parages à ce moment-là. Sinon, on finira bien par trouver. Si on doit crever, autant que ce soit avec style plutôt que dans un camp assailli par des nazis.

Ce soir-là, nous ne nous adressons pratiquement pas la parole. Je me mets en retrait du groupe pour réfléchir à demain. Les armes de la charrette ont été rassemblées à mon usage, il y en a une pour Russell et une autre pour moi. Je me demande s'il a déjà eu l'occasion de tirer une simple balle.

* * *

Alors que le soleil pointe seulement le bout de son nez à l'horizon, Russell et moi sommes déjà prêts à partir. Le vent glacé s'engouffre dans nos vêtements, mon corps tremble de froid tandis que nous nous frayons un chemin dans la forêt pour rejoindre le sentier.

Le début du trajet se fait dans le silence mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, nous abandonnons l'idée d'être discrets.

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre les frères Elric et toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu apprécies spécialement Edward pourtant on dirait que vous êtes liés ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je me racle la gorge à l'entente du mot « liés », ressemblant malheureusement à l'impression de Hughes nous concernant.

\- Des choses font qu'on a des points communs assez spéciaux. Certaines personnes ne sont juste pas faites pour s'entendre. S'il m'avait laissé tuer Laetitia, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à marcher dans la boue.

\- Tu serais en prison pour avoir assassiné une fille de race pure.

Un point pour lui mais est-ce que c'est plus rentable maintenant ?

Nous atteignons finalement le sentier, le trajet se fera beaucoup plus vite. Je m'efforce d'avancer au même rythme que Russell.

\- Et Alphonse ?

\- Alphonse ne se souvient même plus de moi, je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux y faire.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens temps à les rejoindre à Munich ?

Je hausse les épaules, je lui ai déjà raconté l'existence de Shamballa, si je lui expliquais que nous sommes tous les trois liés à cette porte, il ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, Russie.

\- Je te dépasse, je devrais donc en savoir plus que toi.

Mais c'est que c'est drôle de se moquer des gens plus petits que soit comme ça. Je hausse les épaules pour lui transmettre tout mon mépris. Nous continuons de marcher sur le sentier, les yeux rivés sur le levé de du soleil à notre droite. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris la peine de le regarder tant c'est anodin.

\- Quel est ton plan ?

\- Il faut retrouver Valentina pour prendre des nouvelles, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une cible des NSDAP.

Russell acquiesce, de toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres personnes à contacter dans l'immédiat. Les rayons du soleil illuminent peu à peu le chemin sur lequel nous avancions à l'aveugle. Nous sommes sur les traces de la charrette, je reconnais certaines bosses sur lesquelles les roues ont buté la veille.

\- Regarde, par là. Me souffle mon ami en pointant le bout du chemin de son index.

Je suis son geste des yeux, il m'indique un fourgon arrêté en plein milieu de la route. Mais…qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont oublié leur véhicule ici ?

\- Au beau milieu de la route ? Je réponds aussi perdue que lui. Ca n'aurait aucun sens, de nombreux véhicules passent par ici, ils ne peuvent pas avoir bouché la route comme ça.

Nous nous arrêtons à une vingtaine de mètres. Je doute un moment que ce soit le fourgon dans lequel j'ai été emmenée, question d'instinct.

De toute façon, ça ne coûte rien de l'inspecter de plus près. Russell et moi approchons doucement le véhicule, constatant rapidement que ce dernier est vide.

\- C'est un nouveau fourgon.

Les portières et les vitres sont intacts, pas une trace sang à l'avant et Dieu sait que les tirs en ont laissé un peu partout. Le véhicule qui nous a poursuivis hier a fini sa course avec le pare-brise criblé de balles. Il n'a pas été mis là par hasard.

\- Russell, on doit repartir !

Au moment où je me tourne pour lui forcer la main, je remarque la présence d'un homme armé derrière lui, pointant son arme sur sa tempe. Comment ne l'ai-je pas entendu arriver ?

\- Effectivement, vous allez devoir repartir assez vite. Dit l'inconnu en me faisant face.

J'aurais dû paraître surprise ou même effrayée mais il n'en est rien. Je manque même d'échapper un petit rire nerveux en m'apercevant qu'il s'agit du Roy Mustang de ce monde, vêtu comme la veille.

\- Professeur Mustang ? Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour l'état ?

Malgré son grade à Shamballa, ce Mustang a l'air moins à l'aise en tenant une arme. J'en viens à me demander ce qu'il fait ici. Il s'avère que ma réaction le surprend, pourquoi aurai-je peur de lui finalement ?

\- Il me semblait bien ne pas vous avoir vu à mes derniers cours. Si vous êtes une fugitive, alors tout s'explique. Maintenant, je vous conseille à tous les deux de déguerpir dans l'autre sens.

\- Serait-ce des menaces ? Je lui ris au nez.

Russell, lui, semble beaucoup moins enjoué que moi et me fait des signes paniqués avec ses yeux.

\- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous êtes.

\- Vous êtes au courant que nous possédons nous aussi des armes et qu'il me faut deux secondes pour vous exploser la cervelle ? Regardez-vous Mustang, vous n'êtes pas un soldat, vous ne portez même pas leur insigne.

Ses yeux noirs en amandes tiennent le regard que je lui lance. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un ennemi potentiel. Cependant, un détail m'échappe.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

Roy baisse son arme, confortant ma théorie. Intérieurement, je suis rassurée, j'aurai eu l'air maligne s'il avait abattu mon ami d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Ceux qui en voient trop sont destinés à mourir. Est tout ce qu'il me répond.

\- Vous ? Pourtant vous n'êtes pas à l'université depuis longtemps.

Le professeur jauge les alentours, la journée a désormais commencé et il faut se méfier de tout ce qui peut se produire.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée d'en parler ici. Montez.

Russell me lance un regard surpris, je hausse les épaules et monte à l'arrière du fourgon où il me rejoint. Lorsque Mustang met le contact et reprend la route en direction de Munich, j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait bien de son véhicule.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous vu ? Je reprends en me collant au siège passager.

\- Il parait qu'il existe un passage dans la ville menant à un autre monde, une porte dans laquelle la société de Thulé a tenté de passer pour asseoir son contrôle.

« Il paraît », bien qu'il soit un simple mortel, je comprends qu'on lui en veuille d'en savoir autant. Russell se content de le fixer d'un air ahuri. Tu n'avais qu'à me croire depuis le début, mec.

\- Malheureusement, après leur échec face aux armées de ce monde, ils ont perdu leur chef mais il ne leur faudra pas bien longtemps avant d'y retourner. Il y a même des rumeurs qui circulent dans le secteur disant que leur administration aurait déjà eu des contacts avec un certain Hitler.

Hitler ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce nom, sûrement un partisan de leur groupe.

\- Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, j'enchaine. Mais quel est votre rôle là dedans ?

\- Hier vous avez tenté de tuer une fille de la société de Thulé, n'est-ce pas ?

Un goût de vomi me vient soudainement à la gorge, j'ai raté un épisode ?

\- Attendez, Laetitia ? Elle a été portée disparue pendant plusieurs années, comment aurait-elle pu faire pour entrer dans leur groupe en si peu de temps ?

A travers le rétroviseur, je perçois un faible sourire de Mustang, nous avons tout deux des informations qui intéressent l'autre.

\- De ce que j'ai entendu, elle a fourni des informations confidentielles sur ce passage à société de Thulé en échange de leur protection. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle a demandé.

Je laisse échapper un soupir désabusé, croyant savoir de quoi il peut s'agir.

\- Elle a demandé l'arrestation et l'exécution d'autres personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais sa demande a été refusée. La police d'Etat a été chargée de s'occuper des dossiers d'une série d'habitants comme le jeune homme qui était avec vous hier.

Edward ? Il a donc tout vu ?

\- Que s'est-il passé hier après que je sois partie ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas trop dire, ils ont discuté un moment puis je n'ai plus rien entendu. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte vers le couloir, il n'avait plus personne.

Cela aurait été exagéré de penser qu'Edward pouvait la tuer lui-même. Si elle lui cause aussi des soucis, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas laissé aller au bout des choses.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes aussi un déserteur car vous en savez trop sur la société de Thulé et leur restructuration ?

Mustang hoche la tête. S'il fuit, c'est qu'il n'approuve pas leur méfait, ça fait de lui un allié potentiel dans cette bataille.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Je demande, curieuse.

\- La même chose que vous en repartant vers Munich, nettoyer la ville de toute cette merde peut importe le prix.

Je me redresse sur la banquette. Nous sommes trois, potentiellement plus avec Valentina, Hughes et les autres. Russell, silencieux jusqu'ici, se penche vers moi.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- En tant que professeur de communication, vous avez accès au service d'imprimerie ?

Mustang jette un œil dans son rétroviseur pour croiser mon regard.

\- Tout ce qui sort des machines est inspecté par l'Etat, tout comme les courriers.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes joues. Finalement, j'ai peut-être une idée qui peut tenir la route.

\- Et si on s'adonnait à un peu de propagande, nous ? Je lance, amusée. Nous ne sommes pas du département de communication pour rien, pas vrai ?

Les hommes ne disent rien. Qui ne dit mot consent. L'opération Fullmetal va pouvoir commencer.


	55. Chapter 55

Bonjour !

**Sempiternelle**: ahah, il m'arrive encore d'hésiter du côté relation Edward/Lorène, vu que de base c'était avec Alphonse mais je peux encore changer d'avis. Et concernant mon pseudo, oui, j'adore la Magicienne des Ténèbres de Yu-gi-oh et ma première fiction ici est Yu-gi-oh. Ce "nouveau" pseudo correspond à celui que j'utilise sur les jeux et les réseaux sociaux :) Merci encore pour tes commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Munich n'est aussi aussi surveillée que ce que je ne le pensais. Le fourgon a facilement pu passer l'entée de la ville et se joindre aux autres véhicules. Il faut croire que mes expectations sont biaisées par mes émotions. Mustang a pris la direction de l'université, là où notre plan d'action va pouvoir commencer. En tant que professeur de communication, il doit avoir accès aux imprimantes et à la diffusion de tract. L'idée est que nous propagions l'idée que des exilés ont pris la direction de l'ouest, aux frontières des territoires belges et français.

Durant tout le trajet, Russel n'a cessé de me fixer, probablement en attente d'une quelconque explication sur Shamballa et le cercle de transmutation. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas dans mes intentions de lui fournir davantage d'informations.

Le stresse monte crescendo lorsque Roy se gare dans le parking prévu aux professeurs. Il sort le premier, vérifiant les alentours, avant passer sa tête dans le véhicule.

\- C'est libre.

Je sors la première, grillant la priorité à mon ami qui me suit de très près. Le parking est vide et raisonnant, le vent froid s'y engouffre et balaie le sol sous nos pieds. Nous n'y restons pas très longtemps et prenons la direction du bâtiment principal. Nous ne croisons personne si ce n'est quelques ouvriers, visiblement sur le point de remballer leur matériel.

Intérieurement, je me demande si l'accès au cercle de transmutation a été bloqué. Cela m'embête un peu.

\- Par ici, indique Mustang en montrant une porte à quelques couloirs de l'accueil.

Veillant à suivre le professeur dans le silence, nous pénétrons dans une salle plutôt grande. Le plafond est surélevé - tout comme les salles de classe - et s'étend sur une vingtaine de mètres de longueur, remplie par de nombreux bureaux et autres machines. A notre vue, une jeune femme blonde se lève et s'avance dans notre direction. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vue, elle est plutôt grande, habillée d'un tailleur brun et de talons de même couleur, les yeux marrons derrière une monture noire.

\- Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se rendre dans les locaux. Dit-elle de manière sèche.

A sa voix et son autorité naturelle, je reconnais finalement l'air de Riza Hawkeye, fameuse bras-droit du colonel Mustang. Son double semble pourtant beaucoup moins à l'aise que l'originel.

\- Nous devons utiliser les photocopieuses.

La femme refuse d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit.

Cependant, même si j'apprécie beaucoup ces petites retrouvailles impromptues, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici en attendant qu'on nous arrête.

\- Eh bien moi je vous dis que je l'ai, ce droit. Je réponds, cachant difficilement mon agacement. Nous devons au plus vite y avoir accès, il en va de la sécurité de nombreuses personnes.

Evidemment, mon explication ne satisfait pas Madame Hawkeye, qui réajuste ses lunettes avant de me répondre.

\- Dans ce cas, adressez-vous à la sécurité ou à la police.

Dans mon élan, je me dirige naturellement vers la machine en question. Cependant, ce n'est pas mon excès de confiance qui va impressionner la grande blonde qui me barre le chemin, de moins en moins enclin à accéder à notre requête.

\- Sortez d'ici maintenant. Ordonne-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air sévère.

Je soupire bruyamment, moi qui pensais que Mustang était capable de la contenir, il demeure planté devant son bureau, fixant son assistante avec un petit sourire.

Renonçant à notre première idée, Russel et moi ressortons de la salle pour rejoindre l'accueil tandis que le professeur reste à l'intérieur.

\- Ton plan B?

Je jette un œil à mon ami, insensible à l'échec que nous venons d'essuyer.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on entame le plan Z. On devrait partir à la recherche de Valentina.

Il acquiesce vaguement sans dire un mot. Intérieurement, l'envie de le secouer me monte à la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il ferait tout ce que je lui dis comme un pauvre petit toutou. Je déteste ça. Pourtant, je me contiens et le suis en direction de la sortie.

Je suis totalement décontenancée de voir la vie poursuivre son cours ici malgré les troubles qui frappent la ville. C'est un peu comme si nous étions les seuls à savoir que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

\- Russel, je peux te laisser aller trouver Valentina seul? On se retrouve ici ce soir.

Alors que je lui balance ça de butte en blanc, mon ami m'agrippe le poignet avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin.

\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller? Demande-t-il un pointe d'énervement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose chez Fritz Lang.

\- A la UFA? Mais tu es inconsciente!

\- Justement, ce sera le dernier endroit où on viendra me chercher. Je dois absolument lui parler.

La pression de ses doigts se resserre tellement durement qu'il doit pouvoir sentir les battements de mon coeur à travers mes veines.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part.

Je lève le visage, encrant davantage mon regard dans le sien. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Il ne se rend pas compte qu'on n'a pas le temps de faire tout ça ensemble? Qu'il attire l'attention en me faisant une scène?

\- Russie, je comprends que tu te fasses du mouron pour moi. Je poursuis en me rapprochant de lui jusqu'à atteindre sa hauteur. Mais sache une chose: personne ne me donne d'ordre.

Sachant pertinemment que débattre avec lui ne servirait à rien, j'inspire une bonne fois avant d'élancer mon genou droit dans son aine. Russel lâche un bruit rapidement étouffé par une de mes mains. Je le laisse glisser sur le sol sous la douleur et prends la fuite. Je ne sais pas si d'autres ont vu la scène, je préfère me hâter le plus vite possible en direction du studio de Lang.

J'aurais dû y songer plus tôt, ce type doit avoir des informations que je n'ai pas sur les actions de l'état. Après m'être suffisamment éloignée pour que l'autre blond ne me prenne pas en chasse, j'adopte un rythme beaucoup plus calme afin de me fondre dans la masse. Fort heureusement, avant de partir ce matin, j'ai obtenu une nouvelle veste, plutôt ample, afin de cacher les traces de sang séchées sur mon haut clair.

Les battements de mon coeur trahissent ma marche calme. A chaque coin de rue, à chaque personne qui me croise sur le trottoir, j'ai l'impression de défaillir. Comme si n'importe lequel d'entre eux était un ennemi potentiel. En vérité, je n'ai rien à craindre tant que l'arme chargée reste dans mon sac.

Mon stresse s'amoindrit lorsque j'arrive à la UFA. Cependant, ce studio semble bien vide contrairement à la dernière venue. Pas d'acteur, pas de technicien, tout a été soigneusement rangé, même les décors médiévaux. Je pense ne rien trouver d'intéressant mais je ne perds rien à aller vérifier à l'intérieur. Le chemin m'est familier jusque la porte d'entrée, c'est après que je commence à douter. Et s'il était parti? Après tout, je n'ai plus entendu parler de Fritz Lang depuis la cérémonie. Peut-être s'est-il simplement enfui suite à la découverte de cette bombe? Non...il en était bien au courant avant.

Je pousse la porte et pénètre à l'intérieur, tâchant de rester silencieuse. L'endroit est certainement vide mais je ne me résigne pas à partir si vite. Sur l'un des murs demeure toujours le décors d'arc-en-ciel, presque paisible, contrastant avec mes propres émotions. Je m'en approche, je n'ai pas omis le détail que les lumières sont allumées, ce qui accélère les battements de mon coeur. Quelqu'un m'attendait, j'en suis sûre.

\- Qui est là? Je demande d'un ton presque neutre, légèrement tremblotant.

Rien, ou bien suis-je devenue totalement paranoïaque.

\- Hughes? Edward? Monsieur Lang?

Rien.

\- Laetitia?! Je hurle presque.

Je suis devenue paranoïaque. D'un geste brusque, j'attrape l'arme de mon sac et la pointe dans la vide. La panique s'empare de moi, j'en viens à scruter toutes les ombres, craignant que n'importe qui se cache, prêt à me tuer.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te rendre. S'élève finalement une petite voix à l'endroit où je pointais.

Je manque de tirer la gâchette quand la silhouette se détache de l'ombre. Michèle?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi? Je demande en gardant ma position.

\- Je suis juste venue pour savoir la vérité.

\- La vérité?

Je crois rêver, cela doit faire deux années que nous n'avons pas vraiment dialogué elle et moi. Elle prend le parti de Laetitia et finalement me demande la vérité?

\- Que veux-tu savoir exactement?

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait disparaître Laetitia?

Drôle de question, je n'y suis en rien responsable.

\- Ce sont des choses qui dépassent l'entendement.

\- Je peux te croire.

Ses mots venant d'elle me surprennent, elle qui a toujours été très cartésienne et tout sauf dupe, je doute un moment qu'il s'agisse réellement de la Michèle que j'ai connue.

\- Laetitia a été tuée dans un autre monde par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a péri car elle a tenté de me tuer.

Elle soulève un sourcil à ma réponse.

\- Comment peut-elle être morte et se tenir juste devant nous deux ans après?

\- Car elle n'a pas réussi à revenir dans ce monde directement, contrairement à moi. Je suis morte là-bas également.

Mon discours me parait totalement incohérent, même si j'ai vécu tout ce que je lui raconte. Michèle me dévisage durant de longues minutes avant de poursuivre:

\- Pourquoi t'accuserait-elle si tu ne l'as pas fait disparaître?

A la place de partir dans un long débat existentiel sur qui à fait quoi et comment, je préfère lui répondre par une autre question.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous amies? Qu'a-t-elle fait pour toi?

Étrangement, ma question ne la surprend pas, elle garde un visage intrigué. On dirait que la réponse est évidente pour elle.

\- Laetitia s'est montrée plutôt gentille en me revoyant, elle a proposé qu'on se voit pour parler de choses et d'autres. Elle s'est amicalement intéressée à moi, elle.

Vous pensez qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans sa phrase? Car, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien vu.

\- Elle peut bien chercher ton amitié après m'avoir fait croire qu'elle t'a transformé en chimère avec June.

Cette fois-ci, Michèle semble vraiment s'intéressé à ce que je dis.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Pour ça, je n'ai pas de réelle explication. Elle m'a juste fait croire qu'elle en était capable mais c'était évidemment faux, vu que vous n'avez pas disparu vous.

\- Pourtant, June ne te parle plus, je te signale.

Piquée au vif, je baisse légèrement ma garde. Il est vrai que les choses ont changé un peu trop vite à mon goût. June et moi ne sommes pas restées en contact très longtemps, étant donné qu'elle a changé d'établissement l'année qui a suivie, pour des raisons obscures.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi, que nos différends aient commencé juste après sa disparition?

Michèle hausse les épaules, indifférente à ma question.

\- Je devrais? Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, vu que tu étais la première soupçonnée. On t'a toutes les deux donné notre confiance quand tu nous as dit que tu n'avais rien avoir. Je t'ai même informée de son retour. Pourtant, c'est bien toi la première personne qu'a mentionné Laetitia quand on s'est revue.

Là dessus, elle marque un point mais allez lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de parler de Shamballa. Je baisse définitivement mon arme et la fourre dans mon sac, geste qui ne lui échappe pas.

\- Les événements sont contre moi, hein? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncée, si tu savais que je viendrai ici?

\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'annonce la mort de Fritz Lang avant que tu ne fouilles davantage.

J'étais sur le point d'enchaîner sur une autre question quand je prends conscience de ses mots, ébahie. Fritz Lang? Mort? Pour quelle raison? J'abandonne l'idée de cacher mes émotions pour ne laisser qu'une surprise totale.

\- Comment?

Une fois de plus, elle hausse les épaules, encore un détail à creuser. Pourtant, la zone d'ombre à ce sujet n'en reste pas moins importante.

\- Qui t'as dit de venir?

\- Personne, je ne viens que te prévenir.

Dans un premier temps, je ne la crois pas. Pourquoi deviendrait-elle aussi bienveillante soudainement? Cela n'a aucun sens. Un silence de corbeau plane dans le studio, aucune d'entre nous se résout à prendre la parole. Ensuite, je repense à tout ce que Michèle m'a dit, j'imagine qu'elle m'en veut de lui avoir menti plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû être totalement sincère vis-à-vis de toi. Je souffle finalement en essayant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Ses traits s'adoucissent légèrement, ses lèvres répriment l'esquisse d'un sourire mais je n'y prête pas plus d'attention que ça.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi maintenant? J'ajoute plus doucement.

Plus de gens je peux avoir à mes côtés pour appliquer le plan, mieux c'est. Encore faut-il que Michèle rejoigne les rangs comme je le désirerai. Cette dernière réfléchit en avançant de quelques mètres pour entrer dans ma zone privée. Les lèvres étirées, elle se penche légèrement vers moi, comme pour me raconter un secret.

\- Il est temps d'agir ensemble, mettons ton plan à exécution.

Soudain, une certaine joie m'envahit, je comprends qu'elle a finalement changé d'avis. Par réflexe et sous l'euphorie, j'efface la faible distance nous séparant pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'enlace son cou, le visage à côté du sien pendant que son bras droit est déposé dans le bas de mon dos.

\- Merci. Je chuchote à son oreille.

A peine ai-je chuchoté ses mots que je la sens se tendre. Tout à coup, une détonation retentit, elle est si forte que mon corps entier sursaute. C'est alors qu'une vive et atroce douleur me déchire le vendre, je gémis alors sans comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- C'est pour notre bien. Dit Michèle en reculant.

Ainsi, je ne peux pas m'accrocher à elle lorsque mes jambes flanchent. Je tombe lourdement au sol, me tordant de douleur. Un odeur de fer prononcée me fait tourner la tête. Le visage relevée vers elle, j'aperçois seulement maintenant le canon d'une arme. Pourtant, elle ne me laisse pas le temps de l'admirer et s'enfuit aussi vite en direction de la sortie.

La porte se ferme brusquement, seul mes gémissements rythment la pièce de tournage.

Mes yeux sur le point de se fermer, je joins une dernière fois les mains.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._


	56. Chapter 56

Bonsoir !

**Li'life**: coucou! J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé alors :) Michèle est pourtant gentille je ne comprends pas :o

**Sempiternelle**: Bonjour ! Ahah, je pense que j'hésiterai jusqu'à la fin pour ça, j'aime beaucoup la relation amour/haine entre Edward et Lorène, je vais sûrement la développer plus par le futur. Lorène est très stupide, on est d'accord. Hawkeye est toujours sous les ordres de Mustang, enfin même si "sous les ordres" est un grand mot, j'ai surtout l'impression que c'est elle qui commande dans l'ombre xD. Russel aura toujours des ennuis, je le kiff ce mec. Merci bisous :)

Merci en tout cas pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir. Fun fact: j'ai croisé Laetitia aujourd'hui, la fille dont est inspiré le personnage, alors que ça doit bien faire 6 - 7 ans que je ne l'avais plus vue (la fiction prend un coup de vieux quand j'écris ça). Elle a légèrement changé physiquement mais elle n'est pas anorexique, donc c'est rassurant xD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je ne suis qu'une petite merde. Une petite merde immortelle.

Les yeux toujours clos, je reprends doucement connaissance. Mes doigts caressent une matière douce que je devine être un drap. Ma respiration saccadée rythme la pièce dans laquelle je dois me trouver, aucun autre bruit m'indique une autre présence. La sensation désagréable de suer de tous les pores m'empêche de profiter de cet instant de répit. Je finis donc par ouvrir les yeux, aveuglée par la lampe au plafond.

\- Et merde ! Je m'écrie en resserrant mes bras autour de mon ventre.

La douleur en est presque insupportable. Je n'ose même pas regarder l'état de mon abdomen tant mes entrailles me déchirent le corps. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire en la bonne foi de Michèle? Quelle idiote j'ai fait ! Puis, comment ai-je pu être stupide au point de croire que l'alchimie pouvait m'aider? J'ai frappé les mains comme une conne et évidemment, il ne s'est rien passé avant que je m'évanouisse comme une grosse merde par terre. A se demander comment je n'ai pas encore crevé moi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Je sursaute mais échappe un soupir rassuré à la vue de la silhouette de madame Gracia. Son visage affiche d'abord la surprise pour laisser une douce expression.

\- Bonjour Lorène, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je me mords les lèvres, toujours sous l'emprise de la douleur. Elle semble s'en rendre compte et revient avec un plateau surplombé d'un verre d'eau et de médicaments. La jeune femme les dépose sur la table de chevet à ma gauche puis s'assoit sur le côté libre du lit. Sans attendre sa permission, j'attrape le verre et en avale le contenu ainsi que les petits bouts blancs.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention. Souffle-t-elle en déposant le dos de sa main sur mon front. Tu n'as pas de température mais tu transpires à cause de la douleur.

Je termine le contenu du verre avant de reprendre une bouffée d'air.

\- Cela veut dire que ça ne s'est pas infecté? Je demande à bout de souffle.

Gracia secoue la tête en désaccord.

\- Ca veut juste dire que tu n'as pas de fièvre.

C'est déjà ça de gagné. La jeune brune récupère le verre, j'ai hâte que la douleur s'arrête ou s'atténue. Autant je n'avais pas eu aussi mal au coup de feu, autant j'ai l'impression que le moment le plus dur à supporter est la médication. Alors que je compare ces deux moments, une nouvelle silhouette apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Maes Hughes, vêtu de son uniforme de gendarme allemand, me dévisage dès qu'il me voit. Est-ce lui qui m'a trouvé?

\- Tu es toujours en vie, finalement. Dit-il tout simplement en s'approchant de mon chevet.

Mes lèvres s'étirent à cette remarque. Je ne manque pas l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il ne faut pas m'enterrer de si tôt.

\- Les meilleurs meurent toujours les premiers, pas vrai? Il en faudra beaucoup plus pour me buter.

D'abord étonné, l'officier reprend rapidement une certaine confiance, soutenant son regard dans le mien.

\- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé?

\- J'ai croisé Russell Tringham plutôt mal-en-point près de l'université. Ce n'est pas très malin de frapper un mec encore en convalescence.

C'est pas totalement faux mais je n'avais pas d'autres façons de me débarrasser de lui. Je me contente de hausser les épaules, accentuant la douleur de ma blessure. Je grimace.

\- Tu ne vas plus aller bien loin dans cet état. Constate-t-il presque content.

\- Si vous pensez qu'une simple blessure va m'empêcher de m'occuper de ces nazis de mes deux ! L'Allemagne doit être sauvée d'une guerre imminente !

Mon acharnement soudain surprend le policier et sa probable compagne. Nous devons absolument sauver ce monde avant que les dirigeants ne se servent de la bombe.

\- Vous auriez du vous enfuir tant que vous en aviez le temps.

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Il a raison, je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Vous aussi dans ce cas, vous devriez vous enfuir tous les deux. Vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe dans ce monde. Alors, pourquoi rester?

Le visage de Gracia s'assombrit, exprimant une infinie tristesse. Je culpabilise aussitôt, pourtant, il s'agit bel et bien de la vérité.

\- Parce que nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Répond-t-elle dans un infime murmure.

Hughes lance un regard désolé à sa chère et tendre. Je baisse les yeux, honteuse d'être aussi insistante.

\- Où est Russel?

\- Je lui ai dit de prévenir Edward et Alphonse de votre retour. Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas vu dans cet état.

Il ne s'attarde pas plus à cette description. Je m'imagine bien gisant dans ma marre de sang. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mes bandages, ils ont été obligés de retirer mon haut, découvrant ainsi ma cicatrice profonde. Probablement par pudeur, ils n'y font pas allusion.

\- Tu devrais te reposer avant qu'ils n'arrivent, me conseille Gracia en frôlant ma main de ses doigts. Vous allez sûrement avoir une longue conversation.

J'acquiesce. Prenant mes précautions pour ne pas trop bouger le haut de mon corps, je m'allonge sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond poussiéreux. Aidée par les médicaments, je ne mets pas beaucoup de temps à me rendormir.

\- Hé Lorène, je peux te parler en privé?

C'était un mardi après-midi, j'avais repris les cours depuis une semaine. C'était difficile et douloureux de reprendre une vie normale après avoir vécu l'enfermement et la peur d'être tuée. Je cherchais sans arrêt un signe du retour d'Edward ou d'Alphonse dans ce monde-ci.

C'est donc ce fameux mardi après une interrogation de mathématiques que Michèle m'a épinglée dans le couloir.

\- Euh oui bien sûr, lui ai-je répondu.

Nous sommes parties à l'abris des regards, dans le couloir où Laetitia avait enlevé Alphonse à l'aide de Barry. L'interdiction de nous y rendre me semblait plutôt fade désormais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ai-je demandé à voix basse.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. A-t-elle enchaîné d'un air embêté, tu es ailleurs en ce moment, ça se voit. Dis-moi, il y a un souci?

Je secoue la tête, début d'un premier mensonge.

\- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai juste un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment.

\- Toujours ces histoires d'autres mondes et transformation en chimère? Tu devrais écrire un livre tu sais.

Je force un sourire pour la rassurer. La première fois que j'ai abordé ce sujet, je ne l'avais pas justifié en tant que rêve mais au vu de sa réaction et de celle de June, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas passer pour une folle. C'est comme si les souvenirs qu'ont laissés Edward et Alphonse s'étaient volatilisés; un peu comme Laetitia.

\- S'il se passait quelque chose, tu me le dirais? A-t-elle demandé en encrant ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

Je hoche la tête, un peu trop vite à mon goût.

\- Bien sûr que je t'en parlerai mais là, il n'y a rien du tout. Je t'assure!

Michèle ne semble qu'à moitié convaincu.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Laetitia?

Sa question a pour effet de me troubler, j'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais?

Mon amie hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne te cache pas que sa disparition confondu après tes absences, c'est un peu louche.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je serai capable de faire disparaître quelqu'un comme ça?

Ma question lui convient pour le moment. Elle ne me posera plus de question par la suite bien que certaines personnes m'aient rapporté ses doutes.

Par la suite, nous nous sommes éloignées l'une de l'autre. Je n'ai pas fait le rapport entre cette évolution d'une de notre amitié et la disparition de Laetitia. Peut-être aurais-je dû?

Mes membres toujours endoloris par le sommeil, je tente de bouger lentement mon corps pour ne pas attiser la douleur. Même lorsque je suis supposée me reposer, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer au passé.

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

Tiens? Des voix s'élèvent non loin de moi. Combien de temps exactement ai-je dormi? Je soulève mes paupières et rencontre à nouveau la lumière aveuglante de la lampe. Je grogne contre moi-même avant de me redresser, une main sur mon bandage et l'autre me frottant les yeux.

\- Enfin ! S'exclame une voix féminine.

A peine ai-je le temps de m'accommoder à la lumière que Valentina se pose devant moi. Je ne lui dirai jamais à quel point je suis contente de voir qu'elle va bien. Quand elle se recule, j'aperçois les visages de Russel, Edward et Alphonse. Ils sont tous à mon chevet, comme c'est adorable...

\- Que s'est-il passé? Me demande-t-elle.

Je détourne les yeux, lâchant un soupir désabusé. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avouer que je me suis fait avoir.

\- Je voulais aller parler à Fritz Lang pour lui demander quelque chose. On peut dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a attendu.

Tous les quatre semblent pendus à mes lèvres.

\- Michèle m'a tiré une balle.

\- Michèle?! Répète Edward, le plus choqué de tous.

Il est vrai que c'est celui qui l'a plus côtoyé des trois autres - dans l'idée où Alphonse a tout oublié. Je confirme mes dires et poursuis:

\- Laetitia l'a complètement manipulée. J'ai cru que je l'avais convaincue en lui avouant toute la vérité sur ce que l'autre a pu lui faire mais apparemment, ça n'a pas marché.

Je me gratte la tête, embarrassée. Avoir tous ses yeux fixés sur moi me donnerait presque chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être conne aussi. Rétorque sèchement Russel, si j'avais pu t'accompagner au lieu de me frapper de la sorte.

\- Tu aurais fait quoi? Je l'interromps du même ton, arrête de croire que tu peux me protéger comme un bouclier indestructible. Je préfère te savoir impuissant qu'au milieu d'une marre de sang.

Au vu de la réaction des autres, il ne doit pas leur avoir tout raconté. Je cache mal un sourire, ce qui a pour effet de ravir la douleur. Russel lui, a définitivement perdu sa langue. Notre conversation ne va pas plus loin, il est tard et tout le monde est fatigué. Ce qui ne m'a pas échappé, c'est le silence d'Alphonse, semblable à hier matin. Quelque chose doit le préoccuper.

Malgré les recommandations de Gracia, je ne parviens pas à rester couchée cette nuit-là. Je décide au bout d'une heure de solitude de me lever. Ma blessure me tire vers le sol, mes jambes peinent à me soutenir mais je m'accroche aux meubles jusqu'à pouvoir sortir de la chambre. Je ne connaissais pas la maison de Gracia, il s'agit du premier étage de sa boutique. Instinctivement, je me glisse doucement vers les fenêtres où traverse la lumière des lampadaires.

Un infime brouillard a envahi les rues de Munich, cela donne l'impression que la ville est abandonné, ça a son charme.

\- Tu devrais te recoucher, survient une voix dans mon dos.

Sursautant, je plaque instantanément une main contre ma bouche pour réduire un gémissement de douleur au silence. J'ai reconnu sans peine la voix d'Edward. Celui-ci n'attend pas ma permission pour prendre place à côté de moi, ses yeux d'ambres rivés sur l'extérieur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je réponds à bout de souffle.

\- La douleur?

Je hoche la tête. Je remarque alors le verre d'eau qu'il a déposé entre nous. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te montres un petit peu gentil envers moi que je vais te pardonner, Edward.

\- Russel nous a raconté ce que tu as fait pour Noah.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il t'a raconté? Je murmure, las.

Je sens alors son visage se tourner vers le mien. Je ne réagis pas et laisse mes yeux vagabonder dans l'épaisse fumée.

\- Que s'est-il passé d'autre?

Plus blasée qu'autre chose, je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à me confier.

\- Laetitia est toujours en vie, je présume.

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous. Je ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance à l'avenir si je ne peux pas comprendre la raison pour laquelle il m'a empêché d'en finir.

\- Je voulais t'empêcher de tuer. Tes mains ne sont pas faites pour...

\- Laisse-moi rire. J'enchaîne brusquement, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas empêcher Edward.

Ma dernière phrase se termine dans un sanglot. Je détourne le visage à l'opposé du sien, ne tenant plus à me montrer vulnérable. Une fois la pression retombée, je reporte mon attention sur le jeune blond à ma gauche.

\- Tu vois ces mains? Elles ont servi à tuer trois hommes. Ceux que Laetitia a envoyé à ma recherche et qui m'emmenaient pour me tuer. A un moment ou à un autre, c'est tuer ou être tué.

La haine que j'essaie de lui transmettre se noie dans l'incompréhension et les soubresauts de ma voix. Edward s'avance pour me prendre dans ses bras, je ne recule pas, beaucoup trop fatiguée physiquement pour protester. Cette situation me rappelle une fois où, par le passé, nous avons parlé toute la nuit ensemble quand j'étais coincée à Shamballa.

L'étreinte dure un certain temps, mes narines s'emplissent de son odeur, je déplace la tête pour me caler dans son cou tandis que sa fausse main caresse machinalement la racine de mes cheveux.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, je brise le silence:

\- Est-ce que Shamballa te manque?

\- Oui, répond-t-il après réflexion.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'y retourner.


	57. Chapter 57

Bonsoir !

Sempiternelle: Shamballa is the new Bae. En vrai, ça veut dire que je l'ai mal impliqué, la scène avec Michèle se trouve une semaine après le retour dans le monde "normal", quand Laetitia a à peine disparu. En effet, parfois je suis plutôt Alphonse, parfois Edward, qui sait, je vais sûrement bientôt me décider, ET POURQUOI PAS LORENE ET RUSSEL? Russel c'est le petit con mais gentil, un gentil con...ouais je kiff trop ce mec. Amestris devrait être dirigé par Hawkeye et Olivier Armstrong, c'est tout ce que je dis.

Li'life: Je pense pas que Michèle préparait ce plan depuis le début (on dirait que je connais pas ma propre histoire dit comme ça) c'est juste tellement simple de manipuler l'avis de quelqu'un au final. Joli poisson d'avril, j'ai reçu la review par mail et j'ai vraiment cru un moment qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, c'est pas sympa xD

Sinon oui, j'ai croisé Laetitia de loin, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait vue. De toute façon, je ne parle pas vraiment aux gens que je n'apprécie pas - vaut mieux les dénigrer derrière leur dos (oui au final, c'est sûrement moi la méchante de l'histoire) mais elle s'est coloré les cheveux en brune maintenant, peut-être devrai-je adapté ce détail à l'histoire? xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à Shamballa.

Edward me dévisage un instant. Pourtant, je plante mes yeux dans ses prunelles dorées pour appuyer mes mots.

\- C'est impossible, soupire-t-il en déviant le regard. J'y ai déjà songé mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour rentrer chez nous.

Le jeune blond arbore un air blasé. Je ne comptais pas vraiment lui dire tout ce que je sais mais peut-être devrai-je...

\- La Porte m'a contactée.

Son attention revient directement, sa bouche s'ouvre brusquement avant de se refermer. Je hoche doucement la tête.

\- J'ai tenté d'utiliser l'alchimie quand je pensais mourir mais rien ne s'est passé. Pourtant, je suis sûre que la Vérité a cherché à me passer un message. S'il est possible de se transmuter soi-même, j'imagine qu'il faut être en présence d'un cercle de transmutation adéquat.

Edward boit presque mes paroles, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il les approuve d'emblée.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée de transmuter son corps. Ça reviendrait à se sacrifier pour activer le cercle, un peu comme Hoheneim a fait pour ouvrir la Porte.

Ah, je l'apprends mais je vais faire genre que je le savais déjà pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. Je suis un peu embêtée, aucune autre solution n'apparaît logique à mes yeux. Nous allons devoir poursuivre le plan initial et persuader les professeurs de nous laisser utiliser les imprimantes.  
Inspirant profondément les paupières closes, je commence un peu à perdre espoir.

\- Tu n'avais rien dit à Russel à propos de Shamballa? Poursuit-il brisant le petit silence instauré dans le salon.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- En vérité, si mais il ne m'a pas vraiment cru alors que je n'ai pas insisté davantage. Il a posé des questions ?

\- Un peu trop. Il n'a pas l'air de tout saisir.

Je me permets un petit rire forcé

\- En même temps, tu me disais y a encore quelques années qu'il existe un monde où l'alchimie s'est développée aux dépens des machines. Je ne t'aurais certainement pas cru.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Avoue-y-il plus bas.

\- Tu crois encore que ce monde est un rêve et que je ne suis qu'une hallucination ?

\- J'aimerais bien. Cela voudrait dire que toutes les morts ici n'ont aucune importance.

Je me tais, réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de dire. Étrangement, c'est comme s'il avait plus de mal à croire en sa situation que moi. Cela doit être une question de mentalité.

\- Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé après que je sois partie hier ?

Edward soupire, je suppose qu'il s'attendait tôt ou tard à cette question. S'il lui avait réglé son compte, Michèle m'en aurait informé avant de me tirer dessus. Je ne m'attends donc pas à une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je lui ai posé quelques questions sur son retour, sur la Porte et sur ce qu'elle manigançait avec la société de Thulé.

\- Elle ne t'a pas répondu, je présume ?

Le jeune homme acquiesce.

\- Rien du tout. Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir un moment mais je ne compte pas la tuer à nouveau. Si je l'ai fait la première fois, c'est parce qu'elle menaçait d'en finir avec toi et que je ne savais pas quoi faire sur le coup. Maintenant, c'est différent.

A vrai dire, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si différent d'il y a deux ans. Dans ce cas-ci, elle se sert de ses connaissances de Shamballa pour marchander avec l'Etat, c'est plus dangereux de la garder en vie que de la tuer. Je ne lui dis rien de tout ça et garde le silence. Edward tourne la tête vers moi tandis que je fixe un lampadaire à l'extérieur. Evidemment que ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais peut-on réellement en vouloir à quelqu'un qui refuse de tuer quelqu'un ?

\- Tu disais vouloir retourner à Shamballa, poursuit-il, mais que se passera-t-il si tu essaies de faire passer tout le monde à travers la Porte ?

Je ne sais même pas si moi-même je pourrai la traverser.

\- Je parle de Russel. Il existe toujours dans mon monde, tu le sais ? Il voudra sûrement t'accompagner et s'il ne le fait pas, il risque de se faire tuer pendant notre mission.

Mh…il marque un point. Je n'y avais pas spécialement réfléchit. S'il traverse la Porte, son âme pourrait soit être remplacée dans le corps de l'autre Russel soit périr avant de l'atteindre.

\- Peut-être que je peux l'attacher à un poteau avant de partir, comme pour les animaux. Je réponds du tac au tac. Il est déjà recherché par l'Etat par ma faute, je ne vais pas lui rajouter ça.

J'ajoute ce détail dans ma liste de choses à faire dans un futur proche.

Nous ne tardons pas à retourner nous coucher, je dois encore récupérer si je veux être d'attaque dès demain. Quoi qu'ils disent, ce n'est pas parce que je suis blessée que je vais m'arrêter.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, je suis réveillée par deux coups à la porte de ma chambre de fortune. La douleur est toujours aussi forte mais je serre les dents pour me lever et invite mon visiteur à entrer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, une sensation de mal-être s'empare de moi et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Une silhouette se détache de l'entrebâillement et je sais pertinemment qu'elle représente un danger. Prise par une poussée d'adrénaline, j'omets la souffrance de ma blessure et m'élance vers l'entrée.

\- A terre ! Clame l'intrus.

Je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit et de manière hasardeuse attrape ses cheveux pour frapper la tête contre le bois dur. Rapidement, ses cris et gémissement cessent. Je lâche prise, laissant le corps de l'inconnu s'écrouler au sol dans une marre de sang. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit, il vient d'une autre pièce. Sans réfléchir, je fonce à travers le salon pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où venait le tir. Je tombe à terre en parvenant au bas de la porte : le corps de Gracia gît sur son lit, l'expression du visage choqué, la bouche ouverte.

\- Gracia ! Je hurle de tous mes poumons.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement, la lumière m'aveugle deux secondes en même temps que je me redresse, pestant sur cette sensation de déchirure dans mon abdomen. Mon corps entier est en sueurs, mon souffle est saccadé et mes mains moites. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et coulent sans relâche, je ne peux vraiment dire si ce sont des larmes du à la peur ou si je suis rassurée que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

\- Lorène ?

Je relève le menton pour apercevoir Gracia dans l'entrebâillement. Elle a l'air à la fois triste et inquiète. Elle s'avance vers le lit, je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de son visage.

\- Tout va bien. Murmure-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Mon cœur se calme progressivement, je prends de longues inspirations pour retrouver une respiration correcte et refroidir mon corps brûlant.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- A peine sept heures, je vais aller ouvrir la boutique, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je la rassure sur mon état et la laisse partir. Je devrais me reposer encore un peu avant d'attaquer la journée mais j'ai peur de refaire un cauchemar. C'est donc toujours fatiguée que je me glisse en dehors de mon lit et rejoins le salon. Gracia m'a gardée de quoi déjeuner sur la table de séjour. Il faut que je me montre reconnaissante.

\- Déjà levée ? M'interpelle quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Tiens, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir entendu cette voix depuis des lustres. J'avale le contenu de ma tasse en fixant le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure, ça va mieux ?

Alphonse s'installe sur la chaise me faisant face. J'ai donc réveillé tout le monde dans cette maison ? Je dépose la tasse sur la table et essuie ma bouche d'éventuelles traces de café.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, juste un mauvais rêve. A vrai dire, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander si ça va mieux.

Il me regarde d'un air dubitatif.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu avais l'air bizarre ces derniers jours. C'est comme si tu étais ailleurs.

A sa réaction, je sais que j'ai tapé dans le mille. Alphonse détourne les yeux pour regarder à l'extérieur, embêté.

\- Ca concerne quoi ? Shamballa ? Edward ? Ton nouveau corps ? Tout à la fois ? Allez, tu peux tout me dire.

J'appuie mes mots en me penchant vers lui, le visage entre les mains en dessous du sien. Alphonse peine à soutenir mon regard ce qui a le don de m'amuser.

\- Edward dort dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- C'est ça qui te turlupine ? Je me moque en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On n'a qu'à sortir prendre l'air pour en parler.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester et me lève pour déposer ma tasse dans l'évier. Retrouvant vite mes chaussures près des escaliers menant à la boutique, j'invite Alphonse à me suivre, m'accrochant toujours aux meubles pour garder l'équilibre.

\- Tu vas réussir à descendre dans cet état ? Me demande-t-il en passant à ma droite.

\- Mon corps dit non, mon orgueil dit oui. Je réponds en entreprenant de descendre les premières marches.

Finalement, mon ami ignore mon excès de conscience et empoigne mon bras et ma hanche pour m'aider à parvenir en bas. Nous saluons Gracia en plein travail avant de nous faufiler par l'arrière boutique. Le ciel est couvert de nuages gris et le vent glacial frappe ma peau, j'espère vraiment que ça vaut le coup de sortir par ce temps de chien.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non.

C'est juste que dans dix minutes on pourra me piler et se servir de mes pièces pour refroidir les bières du pub d'à côté. Nous sommes assis sur un muret dans une rue presque déserte. A cette heure-ci, seuls les ouvriers se lèvent pour abattre leur travail aux usines les plus proches. Je garde néanmoins un œil ouvert sur le moindre fourgon de police.

\- Alors ? Je reprends en balançant mes j ambes dans le vide.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce corps n'est pas le mien.

Hein ?

\- Mais pourtant, c'est bien celui qui a traversé la porte deux fois, non ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Alphonse hausse les épaules, l'air contrarié.

\- Je ne suis pas même pas sûr que mes souvenirs soient réels. Je sais que je m'appelle Alphonse Elric, qu'Edward et moi avons tenté de ramener notre mère, que nous avons passé notre adolescence à chercher un moyen de retrouver nos corps. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun moyen de retrouver tous mes souvenirs !

La Vérité ne lui a pas tout rendu ? Mh…c'est vrai qu'il ne se rappelle même plus de moi, maintenant que j'y pense.

\- En plus, même si tout le monde me dit qui est méchant et qui est gentil, je ne sais jamais comment me comporter…Ajoute-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Qui pourrais-tu être, si tu n'étais pas le vrai Alphonse Elric ? Tu sais, les humains normaux aussi oublient parfois et sont amenés à changer d'opinion. Regarde Michèle, malgré notre amitié passée, elle s'est rangée du côté de Laetitia alors qu'elle l'avait ignorée.

Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de lui rendre la mémoire. Une chose est sûre cependant, il s'agit bel et bien d'Alphonse, le petit bonhomme gentil en armure.

\- Tu sais. Je poursuis en levant les yeux au ciel. Un jour, quand nous étions à Shamballa, tu m'as dit ne pas te sentir humain dans cette armure. Je me souviens même de la phrase que tu m'avais sorti : « Je ne sais pas si les émotions que je ressens sont là car mon âme s'en souvient ou parce que je les imagine. »

Le jeune alchimiste me toise, étonné. Je le avouerai pas que je lui ai offert une fleur après qu'il m'ait dit ça, c'est beaucoup trop niais.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Soupire-t-il en fixant ses pieds. Comment est-ce que je peux me rappeler avoir dit ça mais sans me souvenir de toi ? Aide-moi s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'on a partagé ensemble pour que ça revienne !

Sa demande, exclamée ainsi, est très gênante. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui faire revenir la mémoire moi !

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Al…

\- Quel genre d'amis étions-nous ?

Quel genre d'amitié peuvent entretenir une gamine et une armure, mise à part la mécanophilie ?

\- Des amis…biens. Fut la seule chose cohérente à sortir de ma bouche.

A vrai dire, plus il insiste, plus les souvenirs reviennent dans ma tête, de choses que j'ai pu dire il y a deux ans et que je ne pense pas pouvoir dire à haute voix. Il a de la chance d'être amnésique, celui-là !

\- Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne de toi si tu ne me donnes pas plus d'informations ? Râle-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je te remémore ta crise existentielle quand je trouvais un mec de Shamballa beau ?

\- Oui, raconte-moi !

C'était purement ironique, je refuse de dire quoi que ce soit sur cette histoire. C'est comme si c'était hier, Alphonse m'a demandé si je le trouvais contre-nature puis s'est mis à se comporter bizarrement. Cela s'est fini quand je lui ai dit … qu'une part de moi lui appartenait. Cependant, il y a prescription, c'est du passé maintenant !

\- Je t'aimais bien ? Demande-t-il avec une innocence déconcertante.

\- Pourquoi tu ne poses pas cette question à Ed ? Si ça avait été le cas, ce serait à lui que tu te serais confié non ?

Habile manière de détourner le sujet, je m'applaudis au fin fond de mon être.

\- C'est pas juste…se plaint-il avec une moue d'enfant.

En guise de consolation, je dépose une main sur son épaule et lui propose un défi.

\- Si nous parvenons à retourner à Shamballa, je t'avouerai tout en détails. Dans le cas où tu ne te souviendrais toujours pas.


	58. Chapter 58

T'es-tu déjà demandé si un jour tu pourrais confier tes secrets à une seule et même personne ? Si cette personne qui te confie un bout de sa vie dans l'espoir que tu le gardes pour toi t'avais tout raconté d ou si elle dissimulait un secret encore plus sombre ?

Une poignée se personnes se retrouvent dans un endroit que je pourrai qualifier de quartier général. Il s'agit d'une des salles de cours de l'aile est de l'école, celle des étudiants en littérature et en histoire. Le professeur Mustang nous a persuadé que c'était le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver sans attirer l'attention – affirmation longuement contestée par Russel et Edward.

Tu sais, si je t'ai interrogé sur la confiance, c'est parce que cette salle est remplie de secrets. Chacun d'entre nous préserve ce qu'il ne veut pas révéler aux autres : ses crimes, ses intentions, ses affinités avec les uns et les autres.

Mon regard balaye la classe, observant tour à tour le professeur et son assistante à l'air sévère, les frères Elric très impliqué dans notre plan, l'officier Maes Hughes dont l'attitude présente une pointe d'appréhension et enfin Russel, en conflit perpétuel avec les propositions d'Edward. Gracia ne prend pas part à notre petite réunion, nous avons tous convenu que nous lui en demandions assez comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves encore à redire ?! Grogne Edward en fusillant l'autre blond des yeux.

\- Je dis simplement qu'infiltrer les réunions des ennemis, c'est de la folie ! Rétorque-t-il en se penchant davantage vers son vis-à-vis.

Les esprits s'échauffent rapidement dans le coin. Nous sommes presque tous spectateur d'un simple conflit d'intérêt entre deux personnes qui ont le même but : l'un choisit l'action au péril de sa vie, l'autre préfère prendre son temps et ne pas précipiter les choses. La première partie du plan a déjà commencé : faire croire aux autorités par le billet d'affiches que les fugitifs se sont rendus à l'ouest, dans cette partie de l'Europe que les nationalistes chérissent tant. Mustang s'en est chargé lui-même, sous quelques consignes que je lui ai transmises.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes continuent de se défier du regard pour savoir qui avait raison, le policier se décide enfin de couper court à ces enfantillages.

\- On n'ira pas bien loin comme ça. Ce que je propose moi, c'est de nous séparer en deux groupes : un se chargera de collecter les informations sur les affiches et l'autre se préparera à infiltrer la prochaine réunion des NSDAP ayant lieu demain soir.

Cette proposition réjouit Edward, il va avoir l'action qu'il désire. Contrairement à lui, Russel ne semble pas totalement conquis, sûrement préfère-t-il minimiser les conséquences d'une probable défaite.

\- Ca me va ! S'exclame Edward, gagnant cinq centimètres de fierté. Qui fait quoi ?

\- Il me semble logique que Russel, le professeur Mustang et mademoiselle Hawkeye se chargent de la collecte d'informations. Edward, Alphonse et moi sommes les mieux placés pour s'occuper de l'infiltration.

J'avoue que c'est une bonne vision des choses…si on arrêtait un peu de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, ça le serait encore mieux.

\- Et moi, je me branle les couilles en attendant que ça passe ?

Je n'avais encore rien dit de la réunion et ma première remarque fait son petit effet. Au regard que me lance Hughes, il ne m'avait apparemment pas oubliée.

\- Vu ton état, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes pendant quelques jours, au mieux tu peux aider Russel.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Russel mais rester sur le banc de touche n'est pas une réelle possibilité.

\- Je veux aller avec les frères Elric. Je lâche d'un coup.

Sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, je devine la rage intérieure de mon camarade de classe. Les anciens alchimistes, eux, ne paraissent pas le moins du monde surpris. Pourtant, l'officier aux lunettes rectangulaires secoue la tête en désaccord.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je sais que tu peux te servir d'une arme mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'Edward et Alphonse seraient plus concentrés si tu n'étais pas là.

Les principaux intéressés ne répliquent rien, ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Si je n'avais pas pris cette foutue balle de Michèle, ils m'auraient laissé choisir mon camp. Je ne rétorque rien de plus, ce qui conclut cette réunion. Alors que chacun des groupes décide de leur plan d'action, je reste à l'écart, les observant de loin. Mon ventre me fait de moins en moins mal, à force de me bourrer aux anti-douleur, ça finit par agir.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Maes Hughes nous salue pour reprendre son travail dans la police de Munich. Le groupe assigné à la collecte a pris la décision d'imprimer une nouvelle série d'affiches dans la salle des professeurs. Je me retrouve donc à l'extérieur, accompagnée d'Edward et Alphonse.

\- On fait quoi ? Demande l'aîné.

Je lève un sourcil à sa question.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être celui qui a toutes les idées ? Je réponds.

\- Alors c'est moi le capitaine ? De toute façon, on doit attendre les consignes de Hughes avant de décider quoique ce soit.

Il n'a pas tout à fait tord. De plus, personnellement, je n'ai rien à faire étant donné qu'ils m'ont mise sur le banc de touche.

Le vent dehors se refroidit au fur et à mesure que la journée défile. L'hiver reprend ses droits en Allemagne, j'espère seulement que les juifs et autres gens du voyage ont pu se mettre à l'abri.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, il vaudrait mieux que j'enfile un des bras de mon père. Si nous devons nous faire discrets, une mécagreffe ne m'aidera pas.

\- Un nouveau bras ?

Edward hoche la tête et nous indique de le suivre. Sur le chemin, nous remarquons quelques affiches placardées au mur et sur certaines vitrines, impossible que les autorités ne s'en soient pas encore rendues compte. Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans cette journée…

\- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que Hawkeye ait soudainement changé d'avis nous concernant ? La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous dénoncer à la police.

Les lèvres du petit blond s'étirent dans un sourire à peine perceptible.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas d'un monde à l'autre. Le lieutenant Hawkeye était toujours derrière le colonel quoiqu'il fasse. Elle a sûrement mis un peu de temps à comprendre l'ampleur de la situation mais je suis sûr qu'elle nous sera très utile, plus que Mustang.

Des souvenirs que j'ai de Shamballa, je n'avais pas cette image de Riza, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais côtoyée seule à seule. Nous parvenons à l'intérieur d'un immeuble banal, ressemblant à tous les autres. Qu'est-ce que nous venons foutre ici ? Mon visage devait probablement refléter ma pensée car Edward s'arrête et se penche vers mon oreille.

\- Je vais avoir l'air plus humain avec ce truc.

Il indique une salle au bout d'un couloir. Trois coups portés et nous entrons, saluant un homme en blouse blanche, visiblement surpris de nous voir.

\- Monsieur Elric, cela faisait longtemps. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Pas si longtemps que ça Docteur Egner.

Je n'aurai pas cru en arrivant qu'il s'agirait d'un cabinet médical, le médecin n'a pas de bureau, seulement une chaise et un chariot comprenant de nombreuses aiguilles et autres outils dont je ne connais pas le nom. Edward s'assoit sur le tabouret devant le médecin et retire le gant blanc recouvrant sa main droite. Je réprime un frisson en m'apercevant qu'il n'y a pas de métal mais simplement une main blanche, semblable à celle d'un pantin.

\- La dernière fois, je me souviens vous avoir vu en compagnie d'une jeune tsigane. Nous pensions ne plus jamais vous revoir.

Il est venu avec Noah jusqu'ici ? L'intéressé tend sa main au professionnel en tournant la tête vers Alphonse et moi.

\- Cette fois-ci je suis avec mon frangin et une amie.

L'homme appuie ses doigts à l'intérieur de la paume de sa main comme si ce n'était que de la gélatine.

\- Vous êtes seul maintenant ? Demande Edward.

\- Mon collègue a arrêté de venir depuis peu. Vous savez, ici, quand les gens disparaissent, on ne s'en inquiète pas tout de suite. Un jour, il réapparaitra peut-être.

Quel flegme. Si sa mère disparaissait du jour au lendemain, aurait-il le même discours ? Bon, je vais éviter de lancer de l'huile sur le feu, on a déjà de la chance qu'il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur nous. Peu à peu, l'homme donne forme à la main d'Edward, il l'aide à effectuer les mouvements de base d'une main comme serrer les doigts, maintenir un objet. C'en est presque hypnotisant.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur la nation en ce moment, des troubles qui se font savoir un peu partout à l'étranger. Poursuit-il en levant le visage vers son patient.

Dans une situation pareille, Edward semble confiant, comme s'il n'avait rien avoir avec tout ce qui se passe.

\- Je pensais qu'après la marche qui a eu lieue sur Munich, le calme reviendrait dans le pays. Dit-il innocemment.

Le médecin hoche la tête, toujours afféré à son travail.

\- Sortez une fois à Berlin et rendez-vous compte à quel point l'atmosphère a changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Une tension est palpable entre les gens, ceux qui craignent de se faire fusiller et les autres qui ont peur que les juifs leur prennent leur travail.

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu un réel habitant de ce monde, appartenant au côté favorisé, avoir un tel discours.

\- Autrefois, je recevais des juifs dans ce cabinet. Certains avaient besoin de plus qu'une chirurgie réparatrice, ils avaient besoin de médicaments. Mon assistante de l'époque en dissimulait dans l'armoire que vous voyez juste ici.

\- Elle les donnait aux juifs ? Je demande, sortant de mon silence.

L'homme lève le visage vers moi, me dévisageant un moment avant de continuer :

\- Elle ne l'a jamais clairement avoué. Pourtant, la réserve de médicaments diminuait de semaine en semaine et les commandes arrivaient de plus en plus fréquemment. Un jour, l'état a demandé qu'on contrôle nos stocks car l'entreprise pharmaceutique avait du mal à suivre. Il était plus important de garder un stock suffisant pour l'armée que pour les simples citoyens. Dans le mois qui a suivi cet ordre, les réserves n'ont pas bougé un poil et des juifs ont commencé à lancer des pierres dans nos vitres, à saccager notre matériel.

\- L'état est intervenu ?

Il hausse les épaules, poussant un soupir qui en disait long.

\- La police est venu nous interroger à plusieurs reprises mais mon assistante n'a jamais été incriminée jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un officier de l'état allemand vienne nous informer de son décès à son domicile, cause inconnue.

Inconnue ? Mon cul, oui mais que veut-il nous faire comprendre ? Qu'il y a aussi des méchants chez les juifs ou que l'état surveille tous leurs faits et gestes ?

\- J'ai fini, vous pouvez y aller. Déclare-t-il finalement en retirant ses doigts de la prothèse.

Edward l'en remercie et se lève. J'ai tellement de questions à poser à cet homme mais je devine que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour ça. Nous quittons l'immeuble, Edward et Alphonse marchent en tête de peloton tandis que je surveille mes arrières.

\- Dis-moi, Lorène. M'appelle l'aîné sans se retourner, tu connaitrais pas un endroit où on pourrait crécher un moment ?

Mh ? J'avoue que rester chez Gracia ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis à la longue. Mon appartement doit être sans dessus-dessous mais ça devrait faire l'affaire pendant un petit moment.

\- Suivez-moi.

* * *

Je ne saurai décrire la sensation que c'est de retourner chez soi après seulement deux jours de galère. Dans ma tête, je suis partie depuis presque un mois. Comme prévu, la voie est libre, l'état ne s'est pas emmerdé à surveiller mon domicile – probablement que par le biais des affiches, ils pensent que je suis en direction de l'ouest.

Les deux frères sur mes talons, j'ouvre la porte de l'immeuble et vérifie que personne ne nous épie. Bien que ce soit beaucoup trop calme à mon goût, j'invite les garçons à me suivre en haut des escaliers jusqu'à la porte de ma collocation. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent tandis que je fouille dans mon sac afin de trouver mes clés. Comment vais-je retrouver ma chambre ?

J'ai du mal à cacher mon appréhension et insère la clé dans le verrou à la hâte. J'entre brusquement à l'intérieur et constate que j'avais raison : tous mes tiroirs sont ouverts, toutes mes lettres gisent sur le sol et je n'imagine même pas l'état du reste de l'appartement. Le bruit de la porte qui claque derrière moi me provoque un sursaut qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Tu aurais pu faire le ménage avant qu'on vienne. Se moque Edward en s'avançant vers la paperasse étendue sur le sol.

Il est suivi par Alphonse qui s'emploie à réunir toutes les feuilles pour les déposer sur la table. Je sais pertinemment que ceux qui ont fouillé n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Et dire que le nôtre est dans le même état, râle Edward en alignant un dernier tas sur la table du salon.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas encore expliqué comment vous vous êtes retrouvés chez Gracia. Je constate.

\- Rien de bien passionnant, Laetitia m'a aussi fait comprendre qu'elle avait envoyé la police chez nous, dénonçant qu'on protégeait une tsigane. Elle n'avait pas compris que Noah était déjà bien loin mais Al et moi avons pensé qu'il serait plus sage de partir à un endroit où on ne nous chercherait pas.

\- C'était plutôt mon idée ça, l'interrompt son petit frère. On a croisé Hughes qui nous a dit qu'un fourgon était parti à ta recherche.

\- Ouais…apparemment ils ont reçu un appel d'une personne t'avoir vue aux alentours du cimetière.

Quelqu'un m'a dénoncée ? Qui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ? Demande Edward d'un ton plus bas.

\- J'étais juste…partie voir quelques tombes, on le fait tous à un moment ou à un autre, je me trompe ?

Mon explication ne les convainc pas mais aucun d'entre eux ne cherche à en savoir plus. Dire que je suis passée voir Alfons Heiderich ne nous avancerait en rien.

Je m'assois à la table avec les deux garçons et tâche de remettre de l'ordre dans les papiers. La plupart proviennent de l'université, certaines sont des lettres de ma famille ou de mes amis, d'autres ne sont que des dessins ou des écrits que j'ai gardés.

\- Pourquoi tu gardes toutes ces lettres ? S'interroge Alphonse en m'aidant à trier.

\- Elles me permettent de ne rien oublier. C'est très utile crois-moi.

\- Venant d'une personne qui a tout oublié de sa vie passée, je te crois, ne t'en fais pas. Je la classe où celle-là ?

Alphonse me tend un bout de papier sûrement tombé d'un de mes livres. L'écriture a déjà commencé à s'effacer, il doit s'agir de vieilles notes que j'avais prises il y a quelques années.

\- Jette-la.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se lève pour trouver la corbeille à papier près de la cuisine, Edward lui retire des mains pour en lire le contenu.

\- Le concept de vie privée te rappelle quelque chose Edward ? Je me plains en soupirant bruyamment.

\- « La vérité ne se présente à moi que dans trois cas : avant de travers la Porte, avant la mort de quelqu'un, avant une transmutation. » Tu es certaine de vouloir jeter ça dans une poubelle publique ?

Je ne me souvenais plus avoir écrit ça sur un papier, je le vole des mains du Fullmetal pour relire mes mots. Il s'agit bel et bien de mon écriture.

\- Tu as vu la Vérité à plusieurs reprises sans passer par la Porte ? Demande le plus jeune, très étonné.

\- C'est arrivé plusieurs fois oui, je ne saurai toujours pas expliquer le pourquoi de ces « visions ». Elles m'ont permise de sauver Jean Havoc une fois mais je n'arrive plus à les comprendre.

\- Tu veux dire que ça s'est reproduit plusieurs fois ? Ajoute Ed, tu ne m'as jamais parlé des autres visions que tu as eues.

C'est gênant, je suis sûre et certaine d'avoir abordé ce point dans la lettre que je leur avais laissé avant de me tuer à Shamballa.

\- A vrai dire, cela s'est reproduit plusieurs fois, à chaque fois que j'ai eu de longues absences. Elle me montrait comment me servir de l'alchimie ou alors Elle m'indiquait ce que j'étais supposée faire.

\- Quand ? Insiste Edward, ayant parfaitement deviné où je voulais en venir. Quand l'as-tu vue ?

\- C'était un peu avant que nous ne retournions à Central, j'ai vu quelqu'un tuer Laetitia et je l'ai vue revenir dans mon monde.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est pour ça que tu m'as forcé à te tuer ?! Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement me le dire pour ne pas que je la tue ?!

Son cri raisonne dans toute la pièce, il se butte donc à ne pas me comprendre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'agirait de toi ! Evidemment que je te l'aurai dit si je l'avais su mais le mal était déjà fait ! Il fallait que je retourne protéger mon propre monde !

\- Quelle idiote, merde.

\- Arrêtez ! S'écrie Alphonse en se plaçant entre nous deux. Arrête de vous battre tous les deux, on est dans le même camp et cela fait partie du passé maintenant !

Un long silence suit son intervention, aucun de nous ne veut prendre la parole. Alphonse a raison sur toute la ligne, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre vision inutile comme celle que j'ai eue dans le cimetière. Pourtant, quelque chose me pousse à ne pas garder ce détail pour moi.

\- Il est possible de se transmuter soi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux paires d'yeux me fixent, ceux du plus jeune sont interrogateurs, ceux de l'aîné sont plus intenses.

\- Je me suis transmuté pour faire revenir Al à la vie. Avoue le blond en s'avançant d'un pas, tu as vu quelque chose à ce sujet ?

\- La fois où Michèle m'a tirée dessus, j'ai tenté une transmutation, comme m'a montrée la Vérité quand je me suis enfuie au cimetière. Evidemment, rien ne s'est produit mais vous pensez que c'est possible de transmuter quelque chose dans ce monde ?

Ma question relance leur intérêt, nous nous installons tous les trois calmement autour de la table pour y réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, Edward se fit une réflexion qui va probablement changer notre plan à venir :

\- Cela veut donc dire que tu peux entrer en contact avec la Porte de Shamballa sans l'alchimie. Les gars, je crois qu'on a un moyen de rentrer.


	59. Chapter 59

Edward veut se servir de ma connexion avec la vérité pour découvrir le moyen de rentrer à Shamballa. C'est du moins la conclusion que nous avons tiré après une longue conversation autour de ma table de séjour.

La nuit tombe progressivement de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Alors qu'Alphonse s'est proposé d'aller chercher de quoi manger dans le magasin le plus proche, Edward et moi préparons l'appartement pour pouvoir dormir tous les trois.

\- Mon lit est assez grand pour deux, tu n'auras qu'à t'y mettre avec Alphonse. Moi, je prendrai la chambre de Paninya.

Evidemment, les chambres n'ont pas été épargnées par la tornade Laetitia : les matelas ont été retournés, les armoires vidées, les meubles déplacés. Je soupire tandis que le jeune homme ramasse les bouts de tissus sur le sol avant de me les tendre.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Me demande-t-il gentiment.

J'acquiesce. Ce n'est pas agréable de savoir que toute son intimité a été fouillée de fond en comble par des inconnus mais c'est surmontable.

\- C'est sympa de m'aider à tout remettre en ordre.

Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirent alors qu'il s'éloigne, en direction de la sortie.

\- C'est normal par contre, je te laisse finir de ranger cette chambre, je crois que tu n'as pas très envie de je t'aide à ramasser tes sous-vêtements.

Sur le coup, j'en ris avant de me sentir embarrassée. Il est clair que l'image d'Edward empilant mes petites culottes a quelque chose de cocasse mais je ne ressens pas le besoin d'y assister. Je tâche donc de rassembler tous les tissus au sol avant de l'engouffrer dans un de mes tiroirs. Remettre les meubles à leur place n'est pas nécessaire tant qu'on a accès au lit et à la fenêtre. De plus, même si les médicaments ont fait effet, chaque effort est désagréable.

Je sors de ma propre chambre pour rejoindre mon ami dans celle d'à côté, aussi ordonnée que la première fois que j'y suis rentrée.

\- Tu es rapide, je remarque en scrutant la pièce.

\- J'ai eu de l'entrainement avec Alfons, tu as fini ?

\- Mes sous-vêtements sont sauvés des éventuels voyeurs de cet appartement. Je souffle, amusée.

La chambre de Paninya n'a jamais été très remplie : un simple lit, des vêtements communs comme des chemises et des pantalons, seule une tenue traditionnelle comptait parmi sa penderie – tenue qui a probablement disparu au premier passage des autorités dans notre collocation.

\- Ca te fait toujours mal ? Reprend Edward en indiquant mon ventre du doigt.

\- M'oui, on peut dire ça. Par chance, Michèle a tirer juste au dessus de ma cicatrice. Je lui en aurai voulu si mon ventre était devenu encore plus moche qu'il ne l'était avant.

Les traits d'Edward se tirent sous la surprise. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ma cicatrice auparavant, cette ligne moche qui traverse une partie de ma peau, à l'endroit même ou le métal m'a planté.

\- Tu veux voir ? Je lui propose.

Ses sourcils se froncent, non pas pour afficher de la colère mais autre chose que je ne saurai définir.

\- Tu veux me montrer ?

A bien y réfléchir, c'est vraiment moche, peut-être pas au point de faire peur aux enfants mais assez pour me dégoûter un minimum. Je lève la main vers l'interrupteur et plonge la pièce dans une semi-obscurité, la lumière du salon me permettant toujours de déceler la silhouette d'Edward. J'avance dans l'obscurité tout en défaisant le bandage entourant ma blessure. En l'effleurant de mes doigts, je sens que la peau se referme au fil des jours, bientôt cette atrocité laissera place à une simple cicatrice. Je m'avance vers Edward et j'ai l'impression durant un court instant qu'il a fait un pas vers moi.

Une fois séparé de quelques centimètres, j'attrape sa main gauche et la remonte lentement vers mon ventre. Je guide ses doigts le long de la cicatrice pour qu'il se rende compte de sa longueur, de son importance pour moi. C'est ma punition pour avoir commis le plus grand péché de l'humanité. Dommage pour Dieu : je ne crois pas en lui.

\- Alors, c'est vraiment arrivé. Murmure-t-il en retirant sa main de mon emprise.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- J'aurai aimé que ça n'arrive pas.

J'exprime un sourire qu'il ne saurait voir dans l'obscurité. Si ses doigts ont quitté la peau meurtrie de mon ventre, ils ne disparaissent pas entièrement et trouvent leur place sur mon épaule. Je relève le menton vers son visage, faiblement éclairé par le salon. Ses orbes dorés semblent briller alors qu'il les dépose sur moi. Je ne m'aperçois que maintenant qu'il fait une tête de plus que moi. A-t-il grandi ou est-ce moi qui rétrécis au fil des années ?

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demande-t-il.

\- A rien, je me disais plus que tu n'étais pas si petit que je ne le pensais.

\- La ferme, rétorque-t-il plus chaleureusement qu'il ne l'aurait probablement voulu.

Notre proximité ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, aucun de nous deux ne se résout à s'en défaire, je me rends compte à ce moment à quel point nous sommes capable d'être calme. Pendant que je suis occupée à réfléchir, Edward remonte ses doigts le long de ma clavicule, m'incitant à le regarder. A peine ai-je le temps de lever les yeux que son visage domine le mien, déposant doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'exprime un léger sursaut de recul mais cela ne suffit pas à décoller nos bouches. Tout comme les siennes l'ont fait deux secondes plus tôt, mes paupières se ferment pour concentrer toute mon attention sur ses mouvements. Nos lèvres se touchent, se goûtent et tentent peu à peu de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Même dans une situation pareille, nous restons en perpétuelle compétition. Ca ne me dérangerait pas de perdre, pour une fois.

\- Je suis là, grand-frère, Lorène ? S'élève une voix provenant d'une autre pièce.

Si mon cœur ne s'était pas trop emballé lorsqu'Edward m'a embrassé, il est sur le point d'exploser quand je reconnais la voix d'Alphonse provenant du salon. Nous nous séparons brusquement et, sans nous regarder, filons en direction du nouvel arrivant.

\- On est là, Al ! Je m'exclame, peut-être un peu trop fort pour paraître naturelle.

Alphonse n'y prête pas particulièrement attention et dépose un sac de course sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ? Je demande en le voyant fouiller dans les tiroirs de la cuisine.

Il hoche la tête et sort du sac tout ce qu'il vient d'acheter, un homme parfait cet Alphonse…je sais, c'est très étrange de penser ça avec ce qu'il s'est produit cinq minutes plus tôt.

\- Vous avez fini ? Demande-t-il en se mettant au travail.

\- Oui, vous dormirez dans ma chambre et je prends celle de Paninya…

Ma phrase se perd dans un souffle, je peine à reprendre ma respiration. Une chaleur désagréable s'empare de mon corps et ma peau devient moite, transpirante. Dans une dernière lueur de lucidité, je m'aperçois que cette sensation m'est familière. Par conséquent, je lâche prise, rompant toute conscience et lien qui me rattachait à mon corps.

* * *

_\- Commettre l'irréparable une nouvelle fois, c'est bien le propre des humains._

Mes paupières se lèvent pour accueillir la vue de cette étrange silhouette aux contours humains, assise en tailleur et m'observant avec un grand sourire.

\- Cela ne t'empêche pas de laisser en vie des pécheurs comme cette fille et moi. Je réponds en imitant sa posture.

Etrange, la Vérité ne s'était plus présentée devant moi depuis très longtemps. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle elle préfère apparaître sous cette forme plutôt que par signes ?

\- Explique-toi, vas-y.

\- _Que souhaites-tu tant savoir, humain?_

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu encore fait venir ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ce signe selon lequel il serait possible de transmuter son propre corps alors que mon monde ne connaît pas l'alchimie ?

Malgré le ton calme que je voulais à ma voix, mes émotions transpercent le sentiment de crainte qui m'envahit. Tout ce vide autour...ça me fout les pétoches.

\- _C'est toi qui m'as appelé. Je t'ai fait venir à moi car tu l'as demandé. Je t'ai montré ce que tu voulais voir au fond._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte...

\- Dans ce cas, tu veux dire que tu es à mon service? Si je te demande de nous envoyer dans à Shamballa, tu le feras ?

S'en suit un long rire condescendant de la part de la Vérité.

_\- Vous êtes tellement pathétiques et vaniteux, incapables de vous contenter de ce que vous possédez déjà._

Je commence à perdre patience devant ses insultes à répétition. Cette entité a le don pour me faire tourner en bourrique mais elle est la seule à être capable de régler nos soucis. Je vais devoir prendre sur moi si je veux faire avancer les choses.

\- Dois-je donc ne rien posséder pour obtenir quelque chose en échange ? Je demande d'un ton faussement calme.

_\- Même en te dépossédant de tout ce qu'il te reste, tu ne paieras jamais assez ce que je t'ai octroyé par le passé._

Mon crâne me fait presque plus souffrir que mon ventre, je ne comprends définitivement rien à tout ça. Sous-entend-t-elle que je vais devoir payer ces aller-retour dans l'autre monde ? Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être aussi ce que Laetitia a payé avant de revenir. Si tel est le cas, une question me trotte dans la tête, mieux vaut que je la pose.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir renvoyée dans mon monde et avoir gardé Laetitia dans cette Porte ? Comment comptes-tu me faire payer ?

Son sourire s'étire davantage, comme si elle attendait que je soulève ce point.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïve._

A ces mots, alors que j'étais sur le point de lui répondre, une secousse me provoque un sursaut. La silhouette se dissipe et la Porte s'ouvre sous un bruit affreux. L'intérieur est sombre, de longs bras noirs rampent lentement dans ma direction. Un œil violet apparait dans l'obscurité. Tétanisée, je n'esquisse aucun mouvement pour me défendre et laisse ces membres agripper mon corps et m'emmener à l'intérieur.

A cet instant, je n'espère qu'une chose : que le moment de payer mon tribut n'est pas encore arrivé.


	60. Chapter 60

Bonjour !

En ce moment, c'est un peu dur de trouver le temps de publier. Mon école a l'air de s'être dit qu'au lieu de me mettre une cession d'examen avec tous mes cours, ce serait plus intelligent de m'en mettre hors cession donc ce mois-ci - où j'ai déjà des présentations d'une heure à préparer en langue étrangère. Du coup, ça va être un peu chaud de jongler entre les fictions, le fait que je modère le stream d'un streamer à 1500 viewers en moyenne et les cours.

**Li'life**: En effet, il ne faut pas te démoraliser pour si peu, l'importance, c'est de voir que tu as atteint ton but :) tu as donc réussi, c'est aussi simple que ça. Ahah quand j'ai mis que ces yeux brillaient, c'était dans une interprétation de la scène du genre: la pièce est sombre mais éclairée en partie par la lampe du couloir ou même la fenêtre, ce qui fait ressortir les yeux ambrés d'Edward, c'est un peu plus romancé que ça xD. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et bon courage pour la suite :D

Ce chapitre est un point de vue d'Alphonse, comme je l'avais déjà fait dans un chapitre précédent :)

* * *

Pov Alphonse Elric

Cela doit faire deux heures qu'Edward et moi observons du coin de l'œil Lorène, allongée sur le lit de Paninya, plongée dans un profond sommeil. Nous n'avons rien vu venir, elle s'est évanouie d'un coup avant de s'effondrer sur le sol du salon. Etrangement, cette situation m'a provoqué un frisson particulier, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà assisté à ce genre de choses.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est en contact avec la Vérité ? Me demande Edward le regard vague.

Je hausse les épaules. Si tel était le cas, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle. J'ai déjà rencontré la Vérité à plusieurs reprises : lorsque nous avons tenté de faire revenir maman et quand Edward m'a ramené à la vie après que je me suis servi de la pierre philosophale. A chaque fois, j'y ai perdu quelque chose de précieux.

\- A partir de combien de minutes doit-on appeler un médecin ? J'ajoute en vérifiant la température de notre amie.

Encore une question à laquelle nous ne pouvons répondre. Il est hors de question de la laisser dans cet état mais il nous est également impossible d'appeler un médecin, au cas où il ferait partie de l'Etat.

\- Al...

\- Ed ?

\- Tu souhaites réellement retourner dans notre monde ? Souffle mon grand-frère en évitant mon regard.

Quelle question ! Evidemment que je veux rentrer à la maison, voir Winry, Rose et tous les autres ! Mais surtout, je veux rentrer avec Edward et, qui sait, Lorène si elle le désire. Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire, certain.

\- Combien de vies allons-nous devoir sacrifier pour y parvenir...

Edward a chuchoté ces mots, assez fort pour qu'ils atteignent mes oreilles. Nous sommes tous conscients que rentrer à Shamballa aura un prix mais rester ici ne sera pas gratuit non plus.

\- Grand-frère ?

Il lève enfin son visage vers le mien, prêt à m'écouter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les souvenirs de Lorène que j'avais ont été effacés ?

Mon frère aîné place sa main artificielle en dessous de son menton, réfléchissant.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule personne que tu as oubliée. Tu as encore des souvenirs de Laetitia, Michèle, June ?

Mh...il a raison, tout ce qui touche à ce monde m'a été retiré mais je dois dire que je m'en fiche un peu des trois autres filles qu'il a citées. Tant qu'elle est inconsciente, je peux poser mes questions à Edward.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai fait une « crise existentielle quand Lorène trouvait un autre garçon mignon » ? J'enchaîne en citant du mieux possible les paroles de l'intéressée.

Au sourire difficilement caché de mon frère, je comprends qu'il se fout clairement de moi et qu'il n'est pas prêt, lui non plus, de cracher le morceau.

\- Vous n'êtes pas drôles ! Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Mon insistance ne fait qu'amplifier son rire, je sens mes joues chauffer sous la gêne, mélangée à un peu de colère.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Se moque-t-il en s'adossant au mur, les bras plaqués sur son ventre. Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas directement ?

J'affiche une moue boudeuse.

\- Je lui ai déjà demandée. Elle m'a dit que je devrais te demander à toi.

Il n'y a donc personne ici pour me dire ce que je veux savoir ? J'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre quand j'étais dans mon armure ?

\- Au pire, tu pourras lui parler de Rose. Elle devrait a-do-rer.

Lorène n'aime pas Rose ? C'est pourtant une chouette fille. Malgré tout, cela ne répond pas à mes interrogations. Je soupire, las, blasé que personne ne veuille me raconter ce qu'on m'a retiré. C'est tellement injuste.

Soudain, mon attention repasse sur la jeune fille, bougeant à peine perceptiblement sous l'épaisse couche de draps. Le visage bien pâle, ses paupières se soulèvent progressivement, dévoilant ses perles bleutées, rapidement aveuglée par la lumière. D'un même geste, Edward et moi nous essayons sur le lit, légèrement penchés vers elle.

\- Lorène ?

Celle-ci pousse de petits grognements, tentant d'habituer ses yeux à la luminosité. Elle met un moment avant de se rendre compte de notre présence. Elle redresse difficilement le haut de son corps, nous fixant tour à tour.

\- Rien de cassé ? Demande-t-il, le regard insistant.

Lorène n'a pas l'air complètement revenue, elle ne fait même pas attention à mon frère et se contente des yeux la chambre.

\- Eh oh !

Cette fois-ci, il attire totalement son attention. Je n'ose dire un mot, non pas que j'ai peur de ce qu'elle a pu voir mais je ne sais pas, il y a toujours comme une tension palpable quand les deux blonds sont proches.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Deux heures.

\- Woaw, soupire-t-elle en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. J'ai l'impression d'être partie il n'y a même pas dix minutes.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Enchaine-t-il en se penchant davantage.

Il pourrait quand même la laisser respirer avant de lui poser toutes ses questions.

\- Ed, on devrait laisser Lorène se reposer plutôt. Elle nous dira demain ce qu'elle a vu et il se fait tard.

Ma réaction l'étonne vu le regard qu'il me jette, elle aussi me toise, surprise. D'abord réticent, je force un peu mon frère à quitter la chambre et nous souhaitons bonne nuit à la jeune demoiselle, refermant la porte derrière nous. La réponse d'Edward ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Al, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut qu'on sache ce qu'on fait demain.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'acharner comme ça. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir la Vérité, on peut bien lui laisser une nuit de repos et demain matin, on attaque.

Edward avance de quelques pas vers la chambre de Lorène, dans laquelle nous allons dormir cette nuit.

\- Crois-moi Al, demain, son discours ne sera pas forcément le même que ce soir. J'ai fini par la connaître.

Peut-être qu'il a raison mais ce ne serait pas très humain de lui faire subir un interrogatoire tout de suite.

\- On a tous des choses qu'on voudrait cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Je conclus.

Grand-frère ne rétorque rien et entre dans la chambre. Aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de batailler ce soir. Tant mieux, ça fera un peu de calme.

Je n'ai pas réellement pu dormir cette nuit. Dès que l'horloge a affiché quatre heures du matin, j'en ai profité pour me lever et rejoindre le salon pour ne pas déranger Edward. Cet appartement a à la fois quelque chose d'accueillant et repoussant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici mais je n'y sens pas de très bonnes ondes. Après tout, l'Etat est venu tout fouiller de fond en comble. Je marche en direction de la fenêtre menant sur la rue et sur le pub d'en face. La ville semble tellement paisible de nuit, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'y prépare un spectacle macabre.

\- Va te recoucher. S'élève une voix dans mon dos.

Je sursaute mais, malgré ce qui semble être un ordre, le ton est sans grande conviction. Je tourne le dos à la vue et aperçois la silhouette de Lorène, s'affalant sur le canapé sans me quitter des yeux, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Ca me rappelle des choses, quand tu étais dans ton armure et que tu ne pouvais pas dormir. Ton corps a besoin de sommeil maintenant, profites-en.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve à côté d'elle sur le sofa.

\- Vu tes blessures et ton état, c'est surtout à toi de te reposer.

Lorène pousse un bref grognement.

\- Vous allez arrêter deux minutes de me considérer comme un petit animal fragile ? Oui, je suis blessée mais ça ne m'empêche pas de participer aux activités. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été mise sur le banc de touche alors que je suis un de vos éléments le plus important.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à sa réaction. Je m'en doutais, ça crevait les yeux que la décision de Maes Hughes ne lui plaisait pas. Après tout, il n'a pas totalement tord de la mettre à part.

\- Tu comptes affronter des soldats avec un prix sur ta tête et une balle dans le ventre ?

Lorène me jette un regard noir. Elle doit pourtant savoir que j'ai raison. Je m'attarde un moment sur son visage, essayant d'imaginer diverses scènes avec elle, à côté de mon frère, quelques années en arrière. Rien, rien ne me vient et c'est frustrant.

\- Tu peux arrêter te me fixer comme si tu allais me découper s'il te plait ?

Ah ? Mince, je détourne la tête pour cesser ma contemplation, je me sens rougir sans raison. Cet état s'accentue au bruit du canapé, grinçant sous les mouvements de mon amie. Celle-ci sépare la distance entre nous jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son odeur.

\- Al, on est à quelques jours voire heures d'enfin pouvoir revenir à Shamballa. Vous ne devez pas me laisser sur le banc de touche, il faut que tu me soutiennes pour le coup.

Il m'est dur de réfléchir quand mon cerveau pense à autre chose qu'à la guerre civile. Actuellement, si je descends les yeux, je peux avoir une vue pas désagréable sur le corps d'une jeune fille. De fait, je me trouve un certain intérêt dans la table basse en bois devant moi.

\- Alphonse ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui, oui.

Je la sens grimacer mais mes joues s'empourprent, ne sachant pas comment lui demander gentiment de se décaler. Au final, au bout de quelques minutes de flottement, elle reprend son espace, de l'autre côté du canapé.

\- Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as vu derrière la porte ?

Lorène lève les yeux au plafond, trouvant certainement le même intérêt que j'avais pour la table basse.

\- Rien d'intéressant, murmure-t-elle. J'ai vu des choses sur lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas agir donc à quoi bon en parler. Par contre, nous savons déjà que la Vérité peut nous aider – ou pas – à traverser la Porte. Le plus important dans l'immédiat, c'est de parvenir au passage qu'avait forcé la société de Thulé.

\- Celui ouvert par papa ?

La petite blonde acquiesce.

\- Mustang l'a refermée de l'autre côté, c'est ça ? Que se passera-t-il si nous sommes capables de traverser le cercle et qu'on se heurte à un mur ? Est-ce qu'on va exploser en plein vol ?

Bonne question, je n'y avais pas encore songé. Je me demande si Edward y a réfléchi, lui aussi.

\- Notre seul espoir dans ce cas, c'est que Mustang n'a pas refermé la Porte quand nous sommes revenus.

Tout repose donc sur l'ancien colonel de Central. Moi qui pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire, il y a peu de chance qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. A ce moment là, Pride s'est sacrifié en combattant Glutony pour que je puisse ouvrir la Porte et rejoindre Edward. Si le colonel a tenu sa parole, alors je ne vois plus de solution pour ouvrir le passage.

\- Ce n'est pas très joyeux tout ça, murmure-t-elle.

Un petit silence s'installe entre nous. Durant celui-ci, elle scrute chaque détail de la pièce comme si elle lui est inconnue. Intérieurement, je me dis que nous devrions retourner nous coucher mais l'envie de le dire à haute voix me manque.

\- Dis, Al.

Sa voix me fait presque sursauter.

\- O...oui? Je réponds tentant vainement de cacher mon trouble.

Lorène ne semble pas particulièrement y faire attention et poursuit:

\- Winry, à Shamballa, elle devient quoi?

Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle fasse référence à Winry. A vrai dire, avec ma mémoire, je n'avais aucune idée que les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient.

\- Eh bien, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était à Shamballa avant de suivre grand-frère ici. Elle venait de quitter Resembool pour Central. Elle a remplacé les mécagreffes d'Ed puis nous sommes repartis. J'ai passé tellement de temps à chercher mon frère et les fragments de ma mémoire que je ne suis pas resté longtemps avec elle.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aime toujours Edward? Me lâche-t-elle soudainement.

Ma réponse se traduit par une suite de mots marmonnés sans queue ni tête. Je me sens ridicule et totalement incohérent. Elle enchaîne ses interrogations sans que je puisse deviner le lien entre elles. Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir et pourquoi elle me demande ça à moi et non à Edward.

\- Avait-elle un air triste quand elle parlait d'Ed? Quelle a été sa réaction en le voyant?

\- Eum...je...j'en sais rien, je me souviens pas.

Remarquant mon incapacité à formuler une simple phrase, Lorène se tait et me fixe un moment avant de se lever. Croyant l'avoir vexée, je me penche rapidement vers elle et attrape son poignet. Elle se retourne et affiche une mine surprise, éclairée par les lampadaires dehors.

\- Al? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Ma tête m'ordonne de la lâcher et de m'excuser de mon comportement mais autre chose fait que je ne le fais pas.

\- Je veux savoir qui tu es.

Son bras se raidit, je la libère finalement de son entrave et baisse la tête. Je ne parviendrai pas à affronter son regard.

\- D'accord. Répond-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Lorsque j'assimile ses mots et leur porté, c'est trop tard. La porte de la chambre de Paninya s'est déjà refermée derrière sa silhouette.


	61. Chapter 61

« Je veux savoir qui tu es » a-t-il murmuré en tenant mon poignet.

Si tu savais, Al, si tu savais. Tu es exactement le même que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas t'en souvenir.

Il est dix heures et nous sommes tous les trois déjà levés, près à repartir en direction de l'université pour prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée du projet. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune envie de me lever ce matin, vu le peu d'heures de sommeil que j'ai accumulé en quelques jours.

Pourquoi je parle naturellement de ce qu'il se passe ici plutôt que de raconter ce que j'ai vu à l'intérieur de la Porte ? C'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, c'est aussi frustrant que ce qui s'y trouvait.

Munich est toujours aussi froide, l'hiver s'annonce rude. Alphonse et Edward avance en tête de file, vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas de danger, je referme la marche derrière eux.

\- La prochaine réunion des nazis a lieu ce soir, dit l'aîné. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas m'y présenter officiellement.

Sa réflexion m'étonne.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'allier avec eux.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée si c'est toi qui le fais.

Ouch.

\- Très drôle…

Vu mon état, je ne me vois pas batailler. J'ai conscience que je suis déjà grillée auprès d'eux depuis que Hermann Göring est mort. Notre objectif premier est de localiser la bombe créée à Shamballa. Si elle se trouve dans un pays voisin, alors on n'a rien à craindre. Au contraire, s'il s'avère qu'elle est dans les mains du parti social démocrate, alors on va devoir jouer serré.

A quelques mètres de l'université, les deux garçons s'arrêtent, je fais de même et me place à côté d'eux. L'entrée est bloquée par un amas d'étudiants bruyants.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde…

Je n'attends pas que la réponse nous tombe du ciel et m'engouffre dans la foule. Après tout, légalement, je fais toujours partie d'eux. Par chance, je reconnais au loin une chevelure brune familière. Instinctivement, je me faufile jusqu'à elle et enlace sa taille de mes bras.

\- Coucou…je susurre à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour la disparue. Me répond-t-elle sèchement sans se tourner.

Valentina ne daigne même pas m'adresser un regard. Je soupire, sa réaction est tout à fait compréhensible mais j'aurai espéré un peu plus d'entrain. Je ne m'écarte pas d'elle pour autant. Au contraire, je me colle davantage et dépose mon menton sur son épaule droite.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, c'est super compliqué là. L'Etat a mis mon appartement sans dessus-dessous. Je suis à la rue.

Cela ne l'apaise pas pour autant. Cependant, Valentina se décide enfin à m'adresser la parole.

\- Tu savais toi que l'université était soupçonnée de propagande ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je me détache d'elle et me lève sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'entrée, en vain.

\- Tu parles des affiches qu'il y avait déjà dans le couloir ?

Valentina secoue la tête.

\- Non, je te parle de la rumeur que des fugitifs de l'Etat sont en route vers l'Ouest.

« Rumeur » ? Etant moi-même à l'origine des tracts, je ne supposais pas que cela prendrait de l'ampleur aussi vite.

\- Ce n'est pas une information vérifiée ?

\- Tu sais, tant que personne n'a fait de communication officielle, on ne peut pas vraiment croire ce qui est marqué sur ce torchon.

Je soulève un sourcil à sa remarque.

\- Mais pourquoi autant de gens sont réunis ici du coup ?

\- Parce qu'hier la police a arrêté un étudiant et qu'ils viennent pour protester. Déclare-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une balade révolte.

Je suis un peu sur le cul. Je ne pensais pas réellement que mon idée allait faire des ravages mais de là à faire arrêter un universitaire…deux minutes.

\- C'est qui cet étudiant ?

\- Russel.

Je me retiens de jurer à haute voix ou bien de plaquer ma main sur mon front. Quel pauvre con, celui-là ! Par contre, qu'autant de gens se réunissent pour protester contre son arrestation, ce n'est pas moins surprenant.

\- Val, faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu n'es pas étrangère à son arrestation, c'est ça ?

En plein dans le mille. Je n'attends pas son accord et agrippe son poignet pour la sortir de la foule. Cependant, alors que je veux rejoindre Edward et Alphonse, un fourgon noir se gare près de la fontaine : c'est un véhicule de l'Etat. Finalement, je recule de quelques pas pour nous enfoncer dans la masse.

\- Dispersez-vous ! Nous somme un gendarme à peine sorti du fourgon.

Ses ordres n'impressionnent qu'une dizaine d'étudiants qui obéissent. Les autres, nous y compris, ne bougeons pas d'un iota.

\- Vous, l'élite de l'Etat Allemand, vous osez vous dresser contre l'autorité ? Clame un autre homme vêtu de kaki.

Son discours en fait rire certains. Ca va rapidement dégénérer.

\- On ferait mieux de partir, je souffle à mon amie.

Celle-ci acquiesce et nous essayons de nous arracher de cette foule devenant de plus en plus instable. Malheureusement, plusieurs policiers s'avancent pour nous barrer la route. J'arrive à la hauteur d'un d'entre eux, souhaitant au plus profond de mon âme que mon visage ne lui est pas familier.

\- Où comptez-vous aller ? Demande-t-il le visage baissé vers le mien.

\- J'aimerais retourner chez moi avec mon amie, nous n'avons rien avoir avec toute cette agitation.

Dans un premier temps, il ne semble pas enclin à accéder à ma requête. Mais voyant que ces collègues ont besoin de lui pour calmer la foule, il revient vers nous.

\- Vos noms.

\- Valentina ! S'exclame presque immédiatement la grande brune.

De mon côté, c'est beaucoup moins direct et spontané. Je lui lâche le premier prénom – autre que le mien – qui me passe par la tête.

\- Laetitia.

Le gendarme s'interrompt quelques secondes avant de nous laisser partir. Ce fut l'instant le plus long de ma vie entière. Soulagée, je reprends la main de Valentina et la tire jusqu'à la chaussée où les frères Elric nous observaient de loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande le blond.

\- On est encore plus dans la merde qu'hier et avant-hier. Je geins en grimaçant, faut qu'on bouge.

Je continue de me plaindre sur le regard intriguée de Valentina. Elle doit sans doute encore se demander pourquoi je me suis présentée comme Laetitia. A vrai dire, j'ai déjà la flemme de tout lui expliquer. Pour le moment, nous devrions trouver un moyen de récupérer Russel avant de se faire tuer par l'Etat. La propagande, bien qu'utilisée couramment, n'est pas très bien vu par l'armée, surtout quand elle les désert.

Nous reprenons la route, Valentina nous a invité à la suivre jusque chez elle. Le chemin se fait dans un silence presque gênant. J'essaie tout de même de briser la glace au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

\- Je suis rassurée, on dirait que je ne suis pas aussi recherchée que je le pensais.

Edward ne manque pas de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une merde.

\- Ca veut juste dire qu'ils sont assez cons pour ne pas avoir contrôlé tes papiers.

L'immeuble de Valentina n'est pas très loin de l'université. Sans un mot, elle nous ouvre la porte de chez elle. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'appartement bien rangé, calme. Il est semblable au mien, l'entrée mène directement à la salle de séjour avec une cuisine ouverte et une chambre. Je profite un moment du silence avant de retirer ma veste et de m'approcher de mon amie.

\- Comment je peux me faire pardonner ?

Elle me toise de ses grands yeux bruns en croisant les bras.

\- Pourquoi Russel a confectionné ces affiches ?

\- Pour mettre l'armée sur une mauvaise piste.

Ce serait l'occasion d'avouer à tout le monde que cette idée est un échec sur tous les points mais je ne vois pas ce que cela apporterait.

\- Assieds-toi, je dois tout te raconter.

Valentina m'obéit et s'installe à côté de la table à manger, suivie des deux alchimistes, étonnement silencieux.

\- J'ai énormément de choses à dire alors essaie de vite assimiler : Laetitia a été enfermée pendant deux ans dans un endroit qu'on appelle la Porte de la Vérité, une sorte de passerelle entre ici et Shamballa, un autre monde.

Rien qu'avec cette phrase, je ne me croirais pas.

\- Cependant, lors de la marche de Munich, la Porte a été ouverte par Hoheneim Elric, ce qui lui a permis de revenir dans notre monde et elle tente aujourd'hui de prendre sa revanche sur moi. Il y a trois jours, l'armée a voulu m'arrêter pour une raison que j'ignore, je les ai tués avec une arme à feu dans leur fourgon en plein milieu de la pampa.

Mon ton se veut neutre mais je perçois tout de même une pointe de remord, de peur et même de dégoût dans ma voix. Valentina reste concentrée, je poursuis :

\- J'ai ensuite été repérée par des tsiganes, elles m'ont emmenée dans un camp, à l'est de Munich.

\- A l'est ? Répète-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Je hoche la tête.

\- J'y ai retrouvé Russel, il s'est fait tirer dessus par la police ici en tentant de fuir. Je voulais revenir ici pour en finir avec Laetitia mais il a voulu m'accompagner alors j'ai accepté. On a ensuite croisé le professeur Mustang qui nous a ramené à l'université. C'est là qu'on a décidé de fabriquer ces tracts, l'armée ne devait pas connaître l'existence du camp des tsiganes et juifs à l'est alors on a écrit qu'ils étaient à l'opposé.

Valentina soupire. A ce moment-là, je croyais dur comme fer que cette idée allait fonctionner.

\- Juste après, je me suis rendue à la UFA, je ne savais pas que Fritz Lang était mort. C'est Michèle qui me l'a appris avant de me tirer une balle dans le ventre avec mon arme. Voilà où on en est, maintenant Russel a été arrêté et je crains qu'il ne soit exécuté d'ici peu si nous ne faisons rien.

Je lui passe tous les détails sur Shamballa et l'histoire d'Edward et Alphonse, elle a déjà l'air avoir un peu de mal à tout assimiler.

\- Les nazis ont une entrevue ce soir à l'université. Dit-elle en nous sondant tous les trois, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant d'étudiants devant l'école.

\- Comment tu es au courant ? Demande Edward suspicieux.

Valentina hausse les épaules.

\- Tout le monde le sait. A vrai dire, je suis étonnée que vous ne le sachiez même pas parce que nous sommes tous invités.

Hein ? Ils ont convié tout le monde à leur petite fête ? Ce n'était pas censé être une réunion privée ?

\- Je ne comptais pas y aller de base, poursuivit-elle en reposant son attention vers moi, mais si ça peut nous aider à récupérer Russel alors pourquoi pas.

Un large sourire s'empare de mes lèvres, j'attrape les mains de mon amie et la remercie vivement. Pourtant, cette proposition n'a pas l'air d'enchanté le Fullmetal.

\- Vous devriez rester ici toutes les deux, ça va être dangereux.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, si nous sommes tous invités alors il n'y a plus de raison de se cacher ! Il y aura tellement de monde que personne ne va nous reconnaître.

Les orbes dorés d'Edward se font plus perçantes que jamais.

\- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ils veulent ramener autant de gens dans un seul endroit ? Dit-il plus sèchement.

Mh…je pourrais comprendre son raisonnement si nous étions à Shamballa. Ici, personne ne peut transmuter une foule de personnes pour créer une pierre philosophale.

\- Je ne comprends pas tes insinuations, l'interrompt Valentina, mais nous n'avons aucun intérêt à rester ici pour autant.

Sur ce point, elle met tout le monde d'accord.

\- J'adore quand tu te ranges à mes côtés ! Je m'écrie en me frottant les mains.

\- Au moins, elle a des arguments.

Pas besoin de préciser de qui vient cette attaque. Pour un mec qui m'embrassait y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, il est toujours aussi cinglant.

\- J'ai une proposition, s'élève la voix d'Alphonse, Edward comptait déjà s'y rendre en tant qu'invité. Valentina n'a qu'à aller avec lui. Pendant ce temps, je suggère que Lorène et moi cherchions au niveau de la gendarmerie pour retrouver Hughes et Mustang et leur poser des questions sur l'arrestation de Russel.

Malgré la logique de son idée, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est avant tout pour se mettre en binôme avec moi. Personne ne le réfute. Cela va faire bizarre de voir Edward et Valentina qui n'ont pratiquement jamais parlé ensemble partir pour une mission capitale.

Tandis que ces deux derniers tâchent d'établir un plan, je m'éloigne d'eux pour la fenêtre menant sur la rue. Mes doigts se lèvent et effleurent la vitre, écartant subtilement le tissu me cachant la vue. Je ne veux pas montrer ma culpabilité dans ce qu'il arrive à Russel en ce moment. Et si je ne m'étais jamais approchée de lui comme je l'ai fait ? Il serait peut-être resté un étudiant comme les autres ou alors il aurait été accepté auprès de l'Etat dans l'élaboration d'une seconde bombe.

\- Lorène ? M'appelle Alphonse visiblement à quelques pas de moi.

\- Oui ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains me fixe de ses grands yeux gris.

\- On devrait partir maintenant, si nous trouvons des informations concernant Russel avant la fête, nous pourrons en informer grand-frère et Valentina.

Je pousse un infime soupir. Il a raison, nous n'avons pas de raison d'attendre ici tous les deux. J'acquiesce et l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à sortir, Edward interrompt sa conversation pour s'adresser à nous.

\- Faites attention, tous les deux. Dit-il avec un sérieux qui lui est propre.

En scrutant son visage, je détecte une pointe de crainte dans son regard. Lui qui veut toujours tout contrôler, il va falloir qu'il apprenne à nous faire confiance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ed, je prends soin de ton frangin.

Mh…je me demande bien qui va prendre soin de qui. Nous ne nous attardons pas davantage ici et sortons de l'immeuble. Le temps se refroidit, pourtant, nous ne sommes qu'en milieu de journée.

\- Où allons-nous en premier lieu ? Me demande le jeune homme.

Je croise les bras en dessous de ma poitrine et lui adresse un regard moqueur.

\- Il me semblait que c'était ton idée de partir en premier. Tu n'as même pas une petite idée d'où nous pourrions aller ?

Il me dévisage, éberlué.

\- La fleuristerie de Gracia me semble être une première solution. J'enchaîne en indiquant la rue à emprunter. Si Hughes n'y est pas, alors elle pourra au moins nous donner quelques informations.

Alphonse approuve mon idée – sûrement à défaut d'en avoir une meilleure. Nous nous mettons donc en route. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder de droite à gauche, d'examiner chaque personne que nous croisons. Je deviens littéralement paranoïaque avec ces histoires.

\- Plus tu vas te méfier, plus vite tu vas te faire repérer. Me fait remarquer le jeune homme à ma droite.

\- Je sais, je grogne en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de ma veste. C'est juste qu'imagine deux minutes qu'une menace surgisse d'un coup. Je dois être prête à me défendre.

Plutôt qu'argumenter en ma défaveur, Alphonse décide de changer nos positions de marcher à ma gauche, m'obligeant à coller les immeubles.

\- Comme ça si tu regardes vers la rue, on pourra dire que tu me regardes moi.

Je détourne mon attention vers les murs, je n'ai pas envie d'avouer que c'est une bonne idée. Toujours est-il que la situation est loin d'être confortable et que mes bandages ont probablement besoin d'être changés, ma blessure va mettre plus de temps à cicatriser.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous atteignons enfin la boutique de fleurs. Par chance, celle-ci n'a pas fermé entre temps, nous pénétrons à l'intérieur, avançant naturellement jusqu'au comptoir.

\- Mademoiselle Gracia ?

Aucune réponse, je répète une seconde fois son nom, un peu plus fort.

\- Pourtant la boutique est ouverte.

\- Allons faire un tour dans l'arrière-boutique, propose le châtain.

Il ouvre la marche et contourne le comptoir, je le talonne de près. Il n'y avait pas un seul client dans la fleuristerie, peut-être Gracia est-elle simplement en train de travailler sur ses compositions ?

Le sol craque sous nos pieds malgré nos efforts pour être discrets. Nous nous glissons ainsi jusqu'à la réserve.

\- Elysia ?

Ce nom parvient à nos oreilles dans un murmure. Cela ne vient ni d'Alphonse, ni de moi. Nous partageons un regard choqué avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Madame Gracia se trouve dans un coin de la réserve, recroquevillée.

\- Gracia ! Vous êtes blessée ?

Elle ne remarque notre intrusion que lorsque nous nous agenouillons à sa hauteur. La jeune femme se tourne vers nous, le visage couvert de larmes. Ses mains pressent une photo contre sa poitrine.

\- J'ai tué Elysia…souffle-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Instinctivement, Alphonse l'enlace tandis que je lui divulgue la photo en question. Elle représente une petite fille enjouée sur un tricycle rose, elle fixe l'objectif avec un grand sourire et brandit son index et son majeur formant le V de victoire.

\- Qui est Elysia ? Je demande.

Alphonse me lance un œil confus, je lui envoie un bref signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que je connais la réponse.

\- C'est ma fille…

\- Vous n'avez pas de fille Gracia, celle sur cette photo n'est pas la vôtre !

La fleuriste secoue la tête et se défait de l'étreinte d'Alphonse.

\- Où avez-vous eu cette photo ? Qui vous l'a donnée ?

\- Hughes…

Ah… ? A vrai dire, je m'attendais à entendre une description de Laetitia mais Hughes ? Il n'est pas supposé être en possession d'un objet provenant de l'autre monde. Ma tête commence à brûler à force de réfléchir.

\- Il m'a dit…que quelque part nous avions eu un enfant.

\- Dans un autre monde, Gracia. Répond Alphonse, dans un autre monde cette fille vit avec sa mère, vous ne lui avez rien fait.

Elle semble se calmer peu à peu. J'en profite pour l'interroger.

\- Où est parti Hughes ?

Gracia sèche les quelques larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues pâles.

\- Il est parti en direction de la UFA.

Alors oui mais non. Une fois pas deux.

\- On va devoir vous laisser Gracia, dit-il en se relavant. Il faut absolument qu'on parle à Hughes. Ca va aller ?

Alphonse agrippe mon poignet pour me forcer à me retirer aussi. Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune envie, rien que l'idée de retourner dans ce studio me provoque des frissons. Je ne lâche pas la photo et me laisser emporter jusqu'à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne se décide à me lâcher.

\- On doit aller à la UFA, si Hughes y est allé c'est qu'il y a quelque chose à trouver.

Je secoue la tête en signe de désaccord.

\- La dernière fois c'était un piège, je ne veux pas y retourner !

Au jeu du regard, personne ne souhaite céder du terrain à l'autre, même si nous sommes conscients de perdre du temps.

\- Je te protègerai, affirme-t-il en attrapant une nouvelle fois mon poignet.

\- Si tu te prends une balle perdue, c'est pas moi qui irai en informer ton frère. Je m'oppose fermement. Alphonse, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros, tu n'es plus en armure de fer, les balles ne rebondissent plus sur toi !

\- Je te croyais plus audacieuse que ça.

Sur le coup, il n'a pas totalement tord.

\- J'étais la seule en danger.

Le jeune alchimiste se décide finalement à se séparer de mon poignet. Il tourne alors les talons et se dirige vers la bonne direction. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre pour l'en dissuader.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Alphonse hausse les épaules et poursuit sa marche.

\- Si j'y vais seul, tu ne te mettras pas en danger.

\- Ce n'est pas fairplay…tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, visiblement fier d'avoir remporté cette manche. Cela ne me retire pas toute l'anxiété que j'éprouve en me dirigeant moi aussi vers la UFA.


	62. Chapter 62

Bonjour !

Pour une fois, je peux dire que le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt et que je prends de l'avance. Cela veut aussi dire que la fiction est bientôt terminée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'atmosphère du studio de cinéma est la même que la dernière fois. Aucun comédien ou matériel à l'horizon, littéralement que dalle.

\- C'est bon, tu vois, il n'y a personne. Maintenant, déguerpissons !

Alphonse fait la sourde oreille et se dirige vers l'endroit où j'ai failli passer l'arme à gauche il y a deux jours.

\- Si quelqu'un est ici, c'est sûrement à l'intérieur du studio. On entre, s'il n'y a personne, on repart, d'accord ?

C'est réellement une question ou j'ai le droit de m'y opposer ? Je ne rétorque rien et reste sur mes gardes tandis qu'il ouvre la porte. L'intérieur est sombre et peu accueillant. Telle une petite tapette, je m'accroche à la veste kaki d'Alphonse tandis qu'il s'avance aveuglément dans le noir.

\- Y a de la lumière, m'indique-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Nous parvenons à la pièce éclairée au décor idyllique. Mon cœur s'emballe à la vue du sol tâché de sang, je devine que personne n'est venu faire le ménage après la dernière fois. Nous ne sommes pas seul ici, Hughes s'affère à observer les traces. Il s'arrête en s'apercevant de notre présence.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici tous les deux.

\- Gracia nous a dit que vous étiez ici, je réponds. Elle nous a aussi montré la photo d'Elysia, d'où est-ce que vous l'avez sortie ?

Les traits de son visage se froncent.

\- Quelqu'un l'a déposé à la gendarmerie à mon attention. Je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à Gracia alors j'ai voulu lui montrer. Les choses se sont compliquées par la suite.

Je ne veux pas vraiment en apprendre plus sur eux deux. Inutile de chercher bien loin pour comprendre que Laetitia est parvenue par je ne sais quelle magie à obtenir une photo d'Elysia. Pourtant, même si c'est une évidence, je ne vois pas comment elle a réussi à l'avoir. Bref, mieux vaut se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

\- Pourquoi être venu ici ?

Hughes pointe l'énorme tâche marron à nos pieds. En effet, ça constitue un élément de choc.

\- Tu dois être sacrément résistante pour être toujours en vie après avoir perdu autant de sang. Constate le gendarme en s'agenouillant près du sol.

Je me sens légèrement mal à l'aise, probablement parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on analyse mon sang séché ainsi.

\- A vrai dire, je ne me suis pas évanouie ici.

J'enfouis une main dans mes cheveux, anxieuse. Même si cet événement est un peu flou pour moi, je me rappelle très bien ne pas m'être vidée à cet endroit-ci et si c'était le cas, je pense que j'aurai vite passé l'arme à gauche.

\- Mais c'est bien ici que Michèle t'a tirée dessus, rappelle Alphonse, étonné.

J'acquiesce.

\- Certes mais je peux vous assurer que je n'étais pas si proche de la sortie.

Pour appuyer mes mots, je m'avance jusqu'au décor d'arc-en-ciel et me tourne vers l'entrée. Dans mes souvenirs, Michèle se tenait debout à environ cinq mètres devant moi.

\- J'étais ici. Je me suis avancée de quelques pas pour l'enlacer avant de m'écrouler là.

Au point final, il n'y a rien par terre qui puisse témoigner en ma faveur. Cela reste loin de l'endroit où se trouvent les marques de sang.

\- Mais qui aurait pris le temps de nettoyer ton sang et tuer une autre personne ici ?

C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. Cela implique que cette personne connaissait cet endroit et ce qu'il s'y est passé : soit hypothétiquement Laetitia, Michèle, Hughes, Alphonse, Russel, Gracia, Edward et moi.

\- Quelqu'un est donc sûrement mort ici entre avant-hier et aujourd'hui. En conclut Hughes en se redressant. Cela ne va pas avancer nos affaires. Laissez-moi régler ce problème, vous avez sûrement d'autres choses prévues, non ?

Soudain me revient à l'esprit la raison de notre venue.

\- Russel s'est fait arrêter ?

Le grand brun aux lunettes rectangulaires pousse un long soupir.

\- Il n'a pas été assez attentif. Hier soir, on a reçu un appel à la gendarmerie nous indiquant qu'un fugitif a été signalé et emmené. Malheureusement, il n'a pas été embarqué vers notre poste mais directement vers la prison de l'Etat. J'ai d'abord cru qu'ils t'avaient retrouvé toi mais la description ne correspondait pas.

Il s'est donc fait choper en placardant les affiches. Bon, au moins, je sais maintenant où il se trouve mais pas dans quel état.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Nous sommes de surveillance pour la soirée. Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Edward et Valentina vont s'y rendre. Vu l'état de Lorène, on préférait juste réunir des informations de notre côté.

Pour une fois, Hughes approuve notre idée.

\- Je vous déconseille de rôder autour de la prison cette nuit, la sécurité a été renforcée. Il en va de même pour les bâtiments administratifs de l'Etat.

On n'en doute pas. Le gendarme prend rapidement de congé de nous et quitte le studio, ne laissant qu'Alphonse et moi dans cette pièce glauque.

\- Tu vois ? Dit-il en croisant les bras. Ce n'était pas si terrible de venir ici.

Je ne suis pas très rassurée pour autant.

\- Peut-être mais ça ne nous a pas plus avancé que ça. On sait juste que quelqu'un s'est fait buter sous nos pieds, que l'assassin a nettoyé mes traces et qu'on ne peut rien faire cette nuit.

Je regrette un peu d'avoir énoncé tout ça à voix haute à la mine déçue du benjamin.

\- On devrait sortir prendre l'air.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et me dirige vers la sortie. Alphonse me suit de près et referme la porte du studio derrière nous. Une violente bourrasque de vent balaie mes cheveux et m'aveugle momentanément. Je me débats avec mes mèches sous l'œil amusé de mon ami.

\- Ca te fait rire hein ! Je râle me recoiffant tant que possible.

\- Beaucoup, tu avais l'air trop sérieuse ces derniers jours.

Je laisse mes bras retomber le long du corps et souffle, désabusée. Il ne manque pas de remarquer mon changement d'humeur et m'invite à nous poser le long du chemin quelques minutes. Le ciel étend sa misère grise au-dessous de nos têtes et le vent continue à faire des siennes.

\- J'ai toujours été sérieuse, je reprends en regardant au loin.

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir, tu refuses de me le dire. Rétorque-t-il.

Un point en plus pour lui. J'imagine que c'est encore cette histoire de « Je veux savoir qui tu es ».

\- Tu sais, si tu me posais des questions plus précises, je pourrai certainement mieux te répondre qu'à un simple « Dis-moi quel genre de relation nous avions avant ! »

Mon imitation lui a visiblement monté le rouge aux joues. J'avoue l'avoir un peu exagéré mais ça représente bien l'image qu'il me donne de lui en ce moment.

\- Je…euh…comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Alors oui, je lui ai demandé des questions précises mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me souviens de tout. Il me faut un petit moment pour lui répondre.

\- On s'est parlé une fois, par téléphone, je devais chercher des informations sur Edward du temps où on ne s'entendait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? Rétorque-t-il en riant.

\- Trèèèès drôle ! Sinon, c'était le soir où Barry le Boucher a débarqué chez moi. J'ai bien failli y passer – une fois de plus. L'armure a débarqué chez moi sans prévenir et m'a presque découpé le bras mais Edward est arrivé pour l'arrêter et tu étais avec. C'est ce soir là que j'ai découvert la mécagreffe d'Edward mais je ne savais pas encore que tu n'avais pas de corps.

A l'époque, je pensais que c'était le moment le plus éprouvant de ma vie, c'est tellement ironique.

\- Pourquoi Barry t'a-t-il attaqué ?

\- Un seul nom : Laetitia.

Ce nom continue d'interpeller Alphonse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous pour que ça finisse ainsi ?

\- De base, elle m'a piqué une copine.

Oui, ressortir le pourquoi je manque de crever à chaque chapitre de ma vie a juste l'air ridicule. Vu la tête de mon ami, il partage mon avis.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Malheureusement oui. C'est parti d'une haine de lycéenne pour s'enchaîner sur des histoires d'alchimie. De base, c'était votre amie et elle a dit à Edward de se méfier de moi, ce qui m'a impliquée dans toute cette merde. Imagine un peu si elle m'avait oublié à cette époque.

\- On ne se connaitrait pas.

Il dit ça comme si c'était une évidence. Je ne suis pas aussi radicale sur ce point.

\- D'autres questions ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu derrière la porte ?

\- Je pensais que tu voulais en apprendre sur le passé.

\- C'est le cas mais j'ai l'impression que si on ne te le demande pas directement, tu ne nous confiras jamais rien.

Il n'a pas tord mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire. Cela n'apporterait rien pour le moment et si je devais en décider, je préfèrerai sûrement m'enterrer avec. Alphonse capte vite que je ne veux pas lui répondre.

\- C'est si terrible que ça ?

\- Hé, mets-toi deux minutes à ma place. La dernière fois, j'ai vu que Laetitia allait faire quelque chose de terrible dans ce monde alors je n'avais pas vraiment le choix que de me suicider en espérant retraverser la porte.

Dis ainsi, je m'aperçois que je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment à l'époque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-il surpris que je me sois interrompue.

\- Rien, je me disais que ce serait encore plus con de penser à un suicide collectif pour repasser de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- On n'a pas plusieurs vies.

Ces mots sont murmurés mais sonnent pour une alerte pour moi. Je n'avais jamais réellement songé à cette possibilité. Non, l'être humain n'a qu'une seule vie mais je suis bien morte à Shamballa ce jour-là et Laetitia aussi. Il faut que je demande quelque chose à Edward quand on se verra.

\- Tu reprends ton air sérieux.

\- Je sais, désolée. Il y a tellement de zones d'ombre que j'aimerais éclaircir.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais ?

Ma remarque a pour effet de lui soutirer un sourire, je lui rends directement.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- J'en sais rien. J'aurai bien essayé de faire sortir Russel en un seul morceau mais il vaut sûrement mieux écouter Hughes pour le moment. Peut-être devrions-nous simplement retourner à l'appartement de Valentina en attendant que la journée passe.

Alphonse n'a pas de meilleure idée à me proposer. Nous reprenons donc le chemin de la ville.

Lorsque nous avons passé la porte, Valentina et Edward étaient déjà partis. Je devine aux vêtements parfaitement pliés sur les armoires qu'ils se sont mis sur leur trente-et-un pour partir. A peine ai-je remarqué la veste brune du blond négligemment déposée sur une chaise que j'ai déjà envie d'y plonger les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'interrompt le jeune homme aux yeux gris.

\- De l'investigation.

\- Ed ne va pas apprécier s'il l'apprend.

\- Comme tu le dis : « si » il l'apprend.

Inutile pour Alphonse de batailler avec moi, mes mains cherchent déjà les poches. Mon visage s'illumine lorsque mes doigts se heurtent à un petit carnet.

\- Ah ! Je m'exclame en le brandissant.

\- C'est son carnet de notes ?

Il devrait plus le savoir que moi. Je ne me fais pas prier pour l'ouvrir immédiatement et feuilleter les premières pages. Mes yeux se plissent, tentant difficilement de déchiffrer ses pattes de mouche.

\- Alors, tu découvres des choses intéressantes ?

\- Mise à part que ton frère n'aura jamais de succès dans la calligraphie, non. C'est plein de cercles de transmutation et d'autres formules alchimiques.

Tandis qu'Alphonse choisit de nous préparer quelques choses en se servant dans le frigo de Valentina, je continue ma lecture sur la table à manger. Non seulement il est difficile à lire mais ses explications n'ont ni queue ni tête. J'ai l'impression de lire des hiéroglyphes. Néanmoins, plus je m'approche de la fin du carnet, plus les cercles dessinés sont précis, plus les écritures sont lisibles. J'imagine qu'il a continué à écrire dedans après avoir installé sa prothèse, on dirait presque que ce n'est pas son écriture.

\- Alphonse.

\- Oui ?

\- Les symboles que vous dessinez sur les cercles, ils ont tous une signification particulière?

Ce dernier s'arrête dans sa préparation et se place dans mon dos. Sa respiration glisse sur mon oreille, je sens mes joues se réchauffer légèrement.

\- Oui, si tu te trompes de cercle, la transmutation peut rapidement tourner au vinaigre.

\- C'est Noah qui a dessiné le cercle qui vous a permis de vous réunir Edward et toi en plus…

Le jeune homme dévie son attention du carnet vers moi, il me fixe intensément.

\- Comment tu es au courant de ça ? Tu ne disais pas que c'était grâce à mon père que nous avons été réunis ?

Oh merde…je me disais bien que j'allais lâcher une bêtise à un moment ou à un autre. J'étais effectivement sur cette hypothèse avant d'avoir ma réponse il y a peu, à l'intérieur de la porte. J'essaie de feindre l'indifférence pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

\- C'est Noah qui me l'a dit lorsque je l'ai vue au camp.

Je n'ai pas du paraitre assez crédible vu son soupir mais au moins, il me laisse tranquille. Il faudrait que je retourne à l'université et tracer le cercle fait par Noah. Même si l'alchimie n'est pas permise dans ce monde, ça peut peut-être nous aider.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à tourner laconiquement les pages, je finis par refermer le carnet et le remettre à sa place sous l'œil suspicieux d'Alphonse. Cela va être dur de passer une soirée à ne rien faire. Moi qui me plaignais de ne pas avoir une vie tranquille, ça me frustre de savoir qu'un événement important est en train de se produire non loin et qu'on n'a pas le droit d'y aller.

\- Hé Al, ça te dirait pas d'aller jeter un œil à la soirée un peu plus tard ?

\- Non.

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

\- Pourquoi ? Je gémis.

\- Parce que si je te dis oui, tu vas y aller et mettre en péril le plan d'Edward.

\- J'aurais qu'à ne pas m'approcher à moins de dix mètres de l'entrée.

\- C'est non.

Depuis quand je me fais mener par le bout du nez par un enfant comme lui ? Bon, la dernière fois que je me suis aventurée seule n'a pas été un franc succès, je l'accorde.

\- Tu devrais changer ton bandage.

\- Oui, maman !

Alphonse tique à son nouveau surnom mais ne rétorque rien. Il va de lui-même chercher dans la pharmacie de mon amie pour s'en occuper.

\- Je sais que je suis sans espoir mais tout de même…

Malgré cela, je soulève ma chemise et le laisse retirer la bande tâchée recouvrant mon ventre. Soudain, je le sens se tendre au moment de découvrir mon ventre. Je ne peux m'empêcher un petit rire mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, hein ?

Il semble déstabilisé, immobile, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue pour le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Souffle-t-il tandis que je panse ma cicatrice.

\- Oh ça ? Dis-je en montrant la large plaie traversant mon ventre. C'est la preuve que je ne mens pas et aussi le pourquoi Edward m'en veut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps a gardé la trace de sa mécagreffe.

\- Il l'a déjà vue ?

\- Non.

Vue, non, il l'a touchée en revanche mais je ne me vois pas dire ça à son petit frère. Oreilles chastes s'abstenir. Alphonse finit se bander mon ventre et range la boite de premier secours dans la pharmacie.

\- On va donc s'ennuyer toute la soirée ? Je réitère.

\- On peut discuter.

« Non pas que je ne trouve pas intéressant mais tu vas sûrement passer ton temps à me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre. »

Ouais non, je ne me vois définitivement pas répondre ça.

\- Je me demandais, tu veux retourner aussi à Shamballa ?

\- C'est ma question ça.

Alphonse s'installe sur la chaise à côté de la mienne, nous avons allumé la lumière du salon en prévision de la nuit tombant sur Munich.

\- Raison de plus, tu nous as demandé si nous voulions rentrer chez nous mais tu ne nous as pas dit si tu voulais venir.

Compliqué à dire. C'est quand même mon monde, mes coutumes, mes amis et ma famille.

\- J'ai tout fait y a deux ans pour revenir ici.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Sur le coup, sa réflexion me met le moral en berne.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Si jamais les autorités viennent à oublier que j'ai tué trois hommes, que j'ai aidé des tziganes à prendre la fuite, une enquête a été ouverte concernant la disparition de Laetitia et elle m'a clairement désignée comme coupable. C'est sans issue.

\- Donc tu veux nous suivre ?

\- J'ai pas envie de crever, c'est tout.

Mes paroles provoquent un silence pesant. Shamballa n'est clairement pas un havre de paix mais je n'y suis pas criminelle là-bas.

\- Mais même si je vous accompagne, qu'en sera-t-il de Russel, Valentina, Hughes ? Je les ai mis dans la mouise avec tout ça.

Alphonse n'a pas de réponses à mes questions. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : moi-même je n'en ai pas. Le jeune homme entrelace ses doigts dans les miens sans jamais couper le contact.

\- Je sais qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. J'ajoute finalement en relâchant les épaules.

Ensuite, nous avons changé de conversation et avons dévié sur les souvenirs d'Alphonse concernant l'autre monde. Nous avons rapidement mangé et fatiguée, j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher. Valentina ne m'en voudra pas si elle me retrouve dans son lit.


	63. Chapter 63

La nuit est tombée sur Munich depuis plusieurs heures. Je me tourne plusieurs fois dans le lit de Valentina sans trouver le sommeil. Mon cœur rate soudainement un battement quand le bruit d'une porte qui se referme s'élève dans l'autre pièce. Il est quatre heures du matin et c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils rentrent ? J'hésite entre me lever, leur demander un compte-rendu complet ou faire semblant de dormir et attendre demain qu'ils se soient reposés.

\- Lorène, tu dors ? Chuchote une voix au bas de la porte.

Bon bah, problème résolu. Je feins de me réveiller naturellement et me redresse, jetant un œil à la porte pour apercevoir la silhouette de Valentina, vêtue d'une chemise blanche chiffonnée et d'un pantalon noir. Celle-ci referme la porte, se débarrasse de ses artifices et me rejoint dans le lit. Sa respiration et ses cheveux en désordre trahissent l'expression impassible qu'elle colle sur son visage.

\- Noah est morte. Déclare-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Hein ?

\- J'aurais du te le dire autrement mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Lorène ?

Sur le coup, je ne parviens pas à faire semblant d'être surprise.

Je le savais déjà.

\- Comment…Comment le savez-vous ? Je murmure finalement.

La grande brune approche son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- On a croisé Laetitia accompagnée d'un type chelou. Apparemment c'est un des chefs de la NSDAP, ils ont brièvement parlé d'opposition de la Grande Allemagne et d'une solution pour montrer notre supériorité. Ils ont besoin de toute la jeunesse allemande pour redorer le blason du pays.

Tsss, toujours le même discours j'ai l'impression. Les gens n'en ont-ils pas d'entendre les mêmes mots à chaque fois ? Au visage de mon amie, on dirait qu'elle vient de passer une soirée éprouvante.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, je lui conseille.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à fermer l'œil.

\- Tu vas devoir. Demain, on doit tout faire pour récupérer Russel avant qu'ils ne s'en débarrassent de la pire des manières.

\- Ils ne risquent pas.

Soudainement, je suis moins enclin à la laisser s'endormir. Elle poursuit donc :

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés, on s'est séparé : j'ai rejoint des gens de notre classe et Edward est parti de son côté. Puis je t'ai dit, Laetitia est arrivée et discutait avec tout le monde comme si de rien était.

Cela ne me surprend qu'à moitié, elle a bien du se constituer un barrière de défense avec toutes les informations qu'elle a sur Shamballa.

\- Je l'ai vue discuter avec Edward mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi ils ont parlé. Elle est ensuite venue me parler, elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'en faire pour Russel tant qu'il coopérait avec les forces de l'Etat.

Je la reconnais bien là. Par contre, le fait qu'elle ait adressé la parole à Edward ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je sais pertinemment que je dois avoir confiance en lui mais je crains tout de même un revirement de situation.

\- C'est tout ?

Valentina secoue la tête.

\- Après deux heures, un des chefs d'Etat présenté à tout le monde en faisant une annonce…il va falloir que tu te tires d'ici.

Hein ?

\- Ils veulent se débarrasser de toute forme d'opposition alors ils ont demandé à tout le monde de collaborer pour vider l'Allemagne de la peste qui l'attaque de l'intérieur. C'est comme ça qu'on a su pour Noah, ils ont dit qu'un camp de juifs se dirigeant vers l'ouest a été mis hors d'état de nuire et que les gens qui ont tenté de les défendre devaient payer.

« Ils ont été mis hors d'état de nuire », rien qu'à cette pensée, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne rien ajouter de plus. Valentina a l'air assez choquée pour que je lui donne des détails.

\- Tu veux que je parte quand ? Je lui demande en la fixant dans le blanc des yeux.

Ma question lui coupe le souffle, je tâche de lui prouver toute ma sincérité et si je dois m'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit pour ne pas lui porter préjudice, alors je le ferai. C'est à son tour de m'étonner lorsqu'elle agrippe mes mains.

\- On ne partira pas sans toi, Edward me l'a dit. Il en est hors de question.

J'ai du mal à dissimuler l'émotion qui me prend à la gorge.

\- Demain, je me rendrai à l'université. N'allumez pas les lumières, n'ouvrez pas les tentures, faites comme si vous étiez morts.

Je n'ai d'autres choix que de hocher la tête et d'accepter ses recommandations, elle prend assez de risques pour moi comme ça. Suite à cela, Valentina s'affale sur son lit. Je ne risque pas de m'endormir avec tout ça.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas si bien dire, mon corps est épuisé mais ma tête remplie ne me laisse pas une minute de répit. Je savais que Laetitia allait s'affirmer tôt ou tard mais je dois avouer qu'elle sait s'y prendre avec les autorités.

A sept heures, mon amie se réveille, je suis couchée sur le côté pour ne pas qu'elle s'aperçoive que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son sommeil m'a parut d'ailleurs bien agité. Les paupières closes, je distincts ses mouvements à travers toute la chambre. Elle ouvre des tiroirs, s'arrête un moment devant eux puis les refermes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le grincement de la porte arrive à mes oreilles suivi d'un léger claquement. Je m'autorise à rouvrir les yeux et me redresse en tailleur sur le lit.

Dehors, on dirait encore qu'il fait nuit. Mon quotidien est tellement bouleversé que j'ai perdu l'habitude de me lever tôt pour partir étudier à l'université. Je rirais presque du paradoxe : je n'ai jamais autant appris que depuis que je ne vais plus à l'école. Qu'est-ce que Laetitia peut bien trafiquer en ce moment ? Je me le demande. Après avoir passé deux ans bloquée dans un portail, elle a minutieusement tout préparé. Deux ans…elle doit être tellement en colère. Que se passera-t-il si je me retrouve dans le même cas qu'elle en essayant de retourner à Shamballa ?

Soudain, les lampadaires de la rue s'éteignent, me tirant de mes pensées. Malgré la fatigue de mon corps, je décide de me lever et d'enfiler mes vêtements, le plus lentement du monde. « Il va falloir que tu te tires d'ici » mais pour aller où ? Si je m'enfuis de Munich, les autorités seront au courant et vont me pourchasser comme ils l'ont fait pour les tsiganes. Eux aussi…j'espère tout de même que certains sont parvenus à s'échapper.

Alors que je prends le temps d'appliquer mon maquillage, du mouvement se fait entendre dans le salon. Quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive pas à se reposer, on dirait. Vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, les cheveux attachés en queue haute, je me glisse jusqu'à la porte et rejoints le salon. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir Edward, à table, d'énormes poches sous les yeux.

\- Bonjour, je souffle doucement.

Le jeune homme met un moment avant de noter ma présence. Il est lui aussi habillé d'une chemise – à la différence que ses trois premiers boutons sont détachés – d'un pantalon brun et ses longs cheveux blonds descendent sur ses épaules.

\- Salut.

Sa voix est rauque et presque monotone. La nuit n'a pas du être facile pour lui non plus, c'est à se demander s'il a réellement fermé les yeux. Tandis qu'il jette un coup d'œil à sa prothèse, je me sers un café et le rejoints à la table. Je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire d'entamer une discussion sur ce qu'il a appris la veille.

\- Alphonse a accompagné Valentina à l'université, m'informe-t-il en posant enfin son regard sur moi.

Je vois, chacun son tour.

\- Ca marche. Vous êtes revenus tard hier.

Je peux le sentir se crisper.

\- Ouais…

Le voir dans cet état me fendrait presque le cœur. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête mais il est probablement en train de chercher une solution. Abandonnant ma tasse de café sur la table, je me lève et me rapproche de lui. J'entoure d'une part ses épaules avec mon bras droit et avec ma main gauche, je pousse sa joue pour enfouir son visage dans mon cou. Si dans un premier temps, il semble décontenancé par mon geste, il finit par enlacer ma taille et me rendre mon étreinte.

\- On va y arriver quoiqu'il arrive, je chuchote le nez empli de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« On va lui niquer sa race à celle-là » était ce que je voulais vraiment dire. Nous restons un moment ainsi avant que je ne reporte mon attention vers ma tasse de café fumante. J'en bois une gorgée puis la repose sur la table. Cela va être une longue journée aujourd'hui.

\- Quelle est la marche à suivre maintenant ? Je demande.

Inutile de s'éterniser sur le passé.

\- J'ai accepté de rejoindre l'Etat pour confectionner une seconde bombe, semblable à celle qu'ils ont déjà. Je vais devoir y aller.

Pas bête…ils ont besoin des frères Elric mais croient-ils vraiment y parvenir alors que l'autre bombe a été faite à partir de vie humaine ? J'acquiesce les paroles d'Edward, comprenant qu'il va prendre congé d'ici peu.

\- Je vais essayer de récolter suffisamment d'informations au plus vite pour ne pas te laisser enfermer ici. Ce serait con de reproduire plusieurs fois la même erreur.

Sur le coup, je ne comprends pas ce à quoi il fait allusion. Ses lèvres s'étirent faiblement dans un sourire désolé. Oh…je pense avoir capté.

\- Ed…Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien que si vous m'avez enfermée dans cet appartement à Central, c'est vous étiez inquiets.

Et si vous aviez lu ma lettre après ma mort, vous l'auriez compris…Edward ne rétorque rien et boutonne le reste de sa chemise avant d'enfiler sa longue veste brune. Il s'apprête à sortir en me saluant quand je l'interromps.

\- Attends !

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai une question pour toi : est-ce que vous m'avez enterré ?

Je conçois qu'il ne devait pas vraiment s'attendre à ça. En effet, Edward fronce les sourcils et me dévisage comme si je venais de lui sortir la pire les conneries.

\- Euh…Tu… ?

\- Je sais que c'est insensé comme question mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez fait de mon corps.

Le jeune alchimiste reprend alors tout son sérieux et réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Oui, tu es enterrée au cimetière de Central. C'est le colonel qui s'en est occupé, Al et moi étions là mais j'aurais préféré ne pas m'en rappeler.

Génial. Enfin…je crois. Je remercie Edward et le laisse partir.

\- Voilà seuuuule ! Je clame en m'étirant.

Je songe un moment à ce qu'Ed m'a dit. J'ai donc bien été enterrée à Shamballa, je n'arrive pas à visualiser des gens réunis autour de ma tombe. Par contre, si je parviens à passer la Porte, est-ce qu'il est possible que je reprenne possession de mon corps là-bas ? Cela voudrait dire que je vais me retrouver dans un cercueil…On ne peut pas faire plus glauque. Encore une théorie à approfondir.

Suivant les conseils de Valentina, je n'allume aucune lampe et tâche de faire le moins de bruit possible. En somme, j'observe les gens déambuler dans la rue en buvant mon café. Et si je m'enfuyais maintenant ? Mh…mauvaise idée, pour aller où ? Edward m'a dit qu'il reviendrait dès que possible, je dois être là à son retour. Rah…Je vais vraiment me prendre la tête jusqu'à son retour ?

Soudain, mon regard se dévie instantanément vers un cahier sur la commode du salon. Je m'avance vers le meuble et m'empare du carnet noir : c'est celui d'Edward. Etrange, je me rappelle pourtant l'avoir remis dans la poche de sa veste hier après-midi.

\- Ou alors…je marmonne pour moi-même.

Je l'ouvre aux dernières pages. Edward a eu le temps de griffonner dedans hier soir ? C'est le cas, il y a des notes que je n'ai pas lues hier. Je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé pour commencer ma lecture. Il est question de cercle, je reconnais facilement celui de l'université. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dessiné avant ? Si ça se trouve, sans le savoir, nous sommes amenés aux mêmes conclusions. Cependant, je dois lui reconnaitre un bon esprit d'analyse, il pousse ses réflexions bien au-delà des miennes. La bombe a été créée à Shamballa à partir d'humain mais ses composants sont substituables si on a de bonnes connaissances en chimie et suffisamment de matériaux inflammables. Après tout, si l'autre monde s'est développé au profit des sciences, le nôtre n'est pas à la traîne pour autant. Je n'imagine même pas la catastrophe si nous étions capables d'exercer l'alchimie.

\- « Substitution de cercle », je lis à haute-voix.

L'utilité m'est un peu floue mais je pense qu'il considère possible d'inverser l'effet d'un cercle de transmutation. Comment ? Aucune idée, ses mots n'ont ni queue ni tête. Mon crâne va exploser à force de réfléchir. Je saute toutes les explications qu'Edward a notées et feuillette le carnet jusqu'aux dernières pages tâchées d'encre. Un dernier cercle de transmutation y a été gribouillé. Totalement novice, je le tourne dans tous les sens, n'ayant aucune idée de son utilité. Celui-ci n'étant pas annoté, je m'empare d'un stylo et écris en-dessous tous les détails auxquels j'ai réfléchi : la théorie des vies différentes, ce que j'ai vu derrière la Porte : s'agit-il d'un massacre qui venait de se produire ou qui allait se produire ? Je ne pense pas qu'Edward m'en voudra si j'ajoute mes hypothèses aux siennes.

\- N'est pas scientifique qui…

Au moment de terminer ma phrase, le téléphone se met à sonner. Mon cœur rate un battement et je me retrouve totalement perdue. Je ne suis pas supposée être ici donc inutile de répondre. Toutefois, la sonnerie est anormalement longue, la personne n'a-t-elle pas compris que Valentina n'est pas là ? Ca parait logique, elle est toujours à l'université à cette heu…

\- Oh putain.

Prise de panique, j'attrape le carnet le glisse dans la poche de ma veste que j'enfile à la hâte. Non, je ne suis pas supposée être ici et je ne suis probablement pas la seule à le savoir. Sans me poser de question, j'ouvre la porte à la volée et la referme dans un énorme bruit. S'il y a encore quelques minutes je m'évertuais à être discrète, c'est perdu. Je dévale les escaliers et sors à la va-vite sur la chaussée. Quelques passants me jaugent du regard. Je me force à reprendre mon calme et réajuste ma tenue. Sans perdre une seconde de plus ici, je me fonds dans la foule sur une dizaine de mètres.

\- Mademoiselle Lorène ?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'apercevoir mon interlocuteur qu'un bruit assourdissant éclate. Les gens se retournent et se mettent à hurler. Certains se figent sur place, d'autres prennent le chemin opposé de la détonation. J'hésite un bref instant avant de faire volte-face à mon tour. La façade de l'immeuble vient de tomber en ruine, projetant des gravas sur la chaussée. Tout le premier étage a littéralement explosé, tuant ceux qui s'y trouvaient, effaçant tout ce qu'il reste des affaires de Valentina et de ses voisins.


	64. Chapter 64

Coucou,

Li'life0108: Merci pour tes reviews haha. Les chiffes ça correspond à ta date de naissance non? Gros respect à toi de faire le ramadan, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter ça surtout vu la chaleur en ce moment. Ca se termine quand au fait? Non je ne donnerai pas d'indice sur l'issu de la fiction haha, ce serait bête après autant de chapitres :p. Bah de mon côté ça va, j'ai mes résultats vendredi donc je suis officiellement en vacances depuis quelques jours. Si j'omets que j'ai été aux urgences la nuit de lundi à mardi après m'être évanouie à plusieurs reprises ça peut aller haha.

* * *

Mon corps entier tremble à la vue des gravas recouvrant le corps des quelques victimes de cet attentat. Attentat probablement dirigé vers une seule personne, personne qu'ils n'ont pas encore réussi à tuer : moi.

Les passants se hâtent pour aider les blessés à se sortir de ce qu'il reste des murs. Les cris se sont transformés en appel au secours, en râle contre ceux qui ont pu perpétrer une telle horreur. Quelle idée de placer des explosifs dans des habitations allemandes ? Quelle sorte de grande Allemagne veulent-ils instaurer en tuant leur partisan d'une manière aussi barbare ?

Un épais nuage de poussière recouvre la scène du crime, il est impossible de respirer sans suffoquer. Tiens, on dirait que la personne ayant appelé mon nom avant l'explosion n'est plus là. Je dois m'en aller avant que la police n'arrive. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, je m'engouffre une nouvelle fois dans la foule et rejoins le centre-ville. J'entends certains clamer avec crainte ce qu'il vient de se produire à quelques rues d'ici. Nos vêtements recouverts de poussière prouvent la véracité de nos paroles. Pourtant, personne ne songe à manifester contre de telles dispositions : l'heure n'est pas à la colère mais au deuil.

Là, au beau milieu du monde, je me retrouve à ne pas savoir où aller. L'appartement de Valentina était la dernière cachette potable à exploiter…Ils vont mettre un petit temps avant de voir que mon corps n'a pas été carbonisé dans la déflagration. Dois-je me faire passer pour morte ? Je n'en sais rien…je ne sais plus rien…

\- Tout ça, c'est encore la faute de ces juifs ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se cachaient dans ces habitations, l'Etat n'a fait que rendre la monnaie de leur pièce !

Ces paroles sont clamées par un homme au centre de la Marienplatz. Rapidement, d'autres gens approuvent ses paroles et profèrent des menaces à l'attention de la communauté juive. C'est donc ça la propagande ? Justifier des actes barbares pour une idée commune ?

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici. J'en viens même à me demander si je ne devrais pas me rendre à l'université pour assister à un cours. Puis comment je vais justifier à Valentina que son domicile a explosé ?!

Avant d'assister à des efflux de colère, je me décide enfin à décamper. J'évite bien évidemment d'emprunter les rues dans lesquelles les gendarmes font habituellement leur ronde. Peut-être qu'une visite chez Gracia serait la bienvenue…non, ça ne ferait que la mettre encore plus en danger. Je ne peux définitivement pas lui faire courir de risques après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Mais où ?

La réponse est : nulle part.

Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, j'ai abattu toutes mes cartes. Laetitia les a toutes balayées d'un revers de la main, comme autrefois à Shamballa.

Désespérée, je me retiens un petit rire. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation, je suis allée pleurer sur la tombe d'Alfons Heiderich et les événements ont encore plus empiré après ça.

Machinalement et le plus lentement du monde, je me dirige vers les quartiers de l'Etat.

La route me paraissait plus longue quand j'étais pressée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la ville en même pas un quart d'heures. Au détour de quelques commerces, j'ai cru entendre une radio diffusé des informations sur l'explosion subvenue une heure plus tôt. La police est intervenue sur le terrain mais on ne peut pas encore définir exactement le nombre de morts, de blessés ou même la provenance de ces explosifs.

Si une radio lambda diffuse ces informations, cela veut dire que d'autres l'ont aussi déjà fait. Je n'ose imaginer les réactions de Valentina, Alphonse et Edward – peut-être aussi Russel, ne l'oublions pas.

\- Mademoiselle Lorène ?

Encore ? On dirait la même voix que tout à l'heure. Moi qui espérais me jeter tranquillement dans la gueule du loup. Même ça je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Dissimulant mon ennui total, je me tourne vers mon interlocuteur. Il s'agit du professeur Mustang, je suis surprise de ne pas l'avoir croisé plus tôt.

\- Vous vous êtes fait discret depuis l'arrestation de Russel, je dis omettant de le saluer proprement.

Son visage est toujours fermé, je n'y retrouve pas la même lueur d'amusement que chez le colonel. L'homme scrute la rue dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, aucun passant ne semble l'emprunter alors se rapproche-t-il de moi comme dernière précaution.

\- J'ai été surpris de vous voir en dehors de votre cachette, je passais justement vous trouver.

\- Eh bien, vu l'heure à laquelle vous comptiez me rendre visite, je pense que j'aurai été éparpillée entre la salle de bain et la cuisine, genre "boom".

Malgré le ton ironique de ma voix, je n'en oublie pas le nombre de victimes que ces abrutis ont fait par leur bêtise.

\- Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous?

\- Vous partiez en direction des quartiers de l'Etat, je présume.

\- Vous présumez bien.

Suis-je aussi prévisible que ça?

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Lâche-t-il simplement.

\- Vous en avez d'autres? Ma cachette vient littéralement d'exploser et la gendarmerie est sûrement à ma recherche à l'heure qu'il est.

Ses yeux noirs en amandes me fixent intensément, je retrouve l'espace d'un instant l'air familier du colonel Mustang. Il est si fort que je me sens presque forcée de dévier le regard vers la chaussée. Ignorant ma question, il tourne les talons et avance dans la direction opposée, la main levée pour m'inviter à le suivre. J'aurais préféré connaitre notre destination avant de faire mon choix mais je n'ai pas vraiment de meilleure solution.

A ses côtés, je continue d'observer chaque personne que nous croisons, certaines soutiennent mon regard, d'autres ne m'ont simplement pas vue. Nous contournons une nouvelle fois la place principale, il y a trop de monde pour que je puisse engager la conversation avec le professeur. Je remarque une série de policiers postés devant les entrées des magasins, interrogeant chaque personne qui tente de passer.

\- Sommes-nous dans une dictature militaire?

\- Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose si nous n'étions pas concernés par leur recherche.

Sur ce point, je suis loin d'être d'adhérer à ses propos.

\- Vivre dans un pays surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par des gendarmes armés ne réduit pas la peur des citoyens, bien au contraire.

\- Vous ne voyez que le côté négatif de la chose: ces gens ont peut-être déjà empêché la mort de nombreux innocents.

\- Depuis quand la police n'arrête que les coupables? J'ajoute ironiquement.

Par fierté, je n'avouerai pas que son argument fait poids mais je suis peu enclin à accorder du crédit à la police pour le moment.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je grimace en apercevant l'université au loin. Je ne comptais pas vraiment y remettre les pieds.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une meilleure idée que la mienne? Je me plains en levant les yeux au ciel. Quitte à me faire arrêter, autant être déjà à destination.

Mustang ne relève pas. Il se contente de s'avancer jusqu'à la fontaine devant l'entrée avant de s'arrêter dans sa marche. J'attends patiemment qu'il me dise les raisons de notre présence ici.

\- L'accès à cet autre monde se trouve dans les environs n'est-ce pas? Lâche-t-il de but en blanc.

Je le dévisage et jauge son humeur. Il m'avait déjà confié connaître l'existence de Shamballa mais ne pas savoir exactement où il se trouvait. Comment peut-il avoir cette impression?

\- Comment le savez-vous?

Les traits de son visage se détendent.

\- Hawkeye m'a partagé une facture que l'Etat a envoyée à l'établissement. Il semblerait que les travaux effectués dernièrement lui ont paru suspects.

\- Hawkeye a l'œil, on dirait. Le cercle de transmutation menant à Shamballa se trouve au plafond de la salle en réparation. J'imagine qu'ils l'ont effacé depuis.

\- J'ai bien envie de voir ça.

\- Est-il bien raisonnable?

\- L'êtes-vous?

Nos réponses tac-au-tac me tirent un sourire, ce type commence définitivement à me plaire. De toute façon, je ne serai pas repartie sans y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

Les cours ayant commencé depuis deux heures, rares sont les étudiants qui squattent l'entrée, nous avons donc le chemin libre pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Certains élèvent saluent le professeur et ce dernier reste plutôt crédible. Nous pénétrons assez vite dans la partie rénovée de l'université. Le couloir précédemment sale et sombre a été nettoyé de fond en comble et les lampes ont été allumées. Cela a moins de charme d'un coup.

\- C'est par où?

Je prends la tête de notre petit groupe.

\- Au bout de ce couloir.

Nous marchons jusqu'à la porte ouverte menant sur une immense salle. Instinctivement, je lève la tête en direction du plafond. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur en constatant l'absence du cercle de transmutation.

\- Alors c'est ici?

En effet, cet endroit est un l'une des clés de notre problème. C'est dans cette salle, à première vue vide de toute installation mécanique, que la société de Thulé a ouvert le passage en sacrifiant le professeur Hohenheim et Envy, l'homonculus. Un sentiment familier s'empare de moi, une impression de bienveillance malgré les horreurs qui s'y sont produites. Je sais maintenant que quelque part par ici, Alfons Heiderich a été abattu par un solda allemand alors qu'il avait permis à Edward de retourner dans son monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'ouvrir le portail une nouvelle fois? Me demande le professeur.

Je lui accorde un simple coup d'œil avant de relever la tête au plafond vierge.

\- L'alchimie, principalement, mais je n'ai pas encore compris toutes les règles qui régissent la Porte et l'alchimie pour parvenir de l'autre côté.

\- L'alchimie?

Je pousse un soupir qui en dit long, il n'a qu'à se renseigner comme moi. Nous demeurons silencieux pendant un certain temps. L'envie de confier mes théories et mes craintes à ce Mustang-là m'effleure vaguement mais je dois me forcer à ne rien laisser transparaître. Nous ne savons jamais réellement qui est de notre côté.

Finalement, ce dernier m'informe devoir prendre congé pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Je me contente d'acquiescer. Je vais encore attendre ici un petit moment. On ne sait pas qu'une idée me tombe du ciel. Mais alors que je suis assise en tailleur au centre de la pièce, je sursaute à lorsque la porte du couloir s'ouvre dans un grincement distinctif.

\- Merde, je jure entre mes dents.

Je n'ai pas été assez prudente. Je le sais. Des phrases sont murmurées de l'autre côté de ces murs, je me hâte donc à me cacher dans un coin de la salle, derrière deux énormes pylônes. Mon cœur bat à vive allure et mon souffle saccadé n'arrange rien. Chaque pas effectué dans ma direction résonne fortement dans mes oreilles, me donnant mal à la tête.

Soudain, plusieurs silhouettes se détachent du couloir, je plaque une main contre ma bouche pour cacher ma surprise quand je reconnais l'allure d'Edward, suivi d'une jeune fille et de trois hommes en uniforme militaire.

\- Qui a refermé le passage?! S'écrie le jeune blond en se tournant vers les autres.

Adossée au mur, je ne comprends que maintenant que la fille qui l'accompagne n'est d'autre que Laetitia, accompagnée de sa garde de protection.

\- Je suis déçue, je te pensais plus perspicace que ça Elric. Lui balance-t-elle ironiquement avant de pointer le plafond du doigt. Ce n'est qu'un leurre pour que personne ne pense à activer le cercle avant nous. Enfin, avant toi.

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à collaborer avec toi.

Heureusement, j'allais finir par croire qu'il se payait ma tête celui-là. Par contre, j'aurais évité de l'affirmer haut et fort à côté de trois hommes potentiellement armés.

\- Tu n'as surtout aucun intérêt à ne pas le faire. Plus d'alchimie, plus d'arme, ton frère est responsable du meurtre de Hermann Göring donc il me serait facile de le faire exécuter au plus vite.

\- Al n'aurait jamais tué qui que ce soit. Proteste Edward.

En vérité…attends, ça veut dire qu'Alphonse n'a rien raconté de tout ça à son frère? Je pensais qu'il lui avait tout dit concernant cette soirée: le sauvetage de Paninya, mon sauvetage en prime…Les lèvres de Laetitia s'étirent davantage.

\- Ton frère est un assassin, au même titre que tous tes petits amis.

Même à distance et de dos, je peux sentir la colère d'Edward augmenter progressivement. J'espère qu'il ne va rien faire de stupide.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? Demande-t-il d'une voix plus grave.

\- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un se sacrifie pour activer le cercle vers Shamballa. Quitte à ce que tu meurs, autant que cela me soit profitable.

\- Tu crois donc réellement que je vais coopérer avec toi alors qu'au final je vais mourir?

Un point pour lui mais Laetitia ne se démonte pas.

\- Je laisse juste la possibilité de laisser plein d'innocents en vie: Alphonse, Valentina, Russel, Hughes, Gracia. La liste est plutôt longue en fin de compte. Tu t'en voudrais probablement de les voir disparaître tragiquement dans des "accidents" comme l'ont expérimenté Noah et Lorène.

Bonjour?

\- …Lorène? Répète Edward après un petit moment. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Mauvaise idée d'intervenir, mauvaise idée d'intervenir elle pourrait te butter pour réparer son erreur de ne pas avoir vérifié les lieux avant de l'annoncer.

\- C'est dangereux de laisser les enfants seuls à la maison, tu sais. Il arrive qu'ils fassent des rencontres…plutôt explosives.

Quelle peste, celle-là. Edward ne réagit pas, sûrement accuse-t-il le coup. Je manque de sursauter lorsque, dans un geste rapide, il s'élance au visage de Laetitia avant d'être maîtrisé par les militaires.

\- Ne sois pas en colère, petit blond. Après tout, je te laisse le choix de ne pas faire subir aux autres ce que ses entrailles ont subi.

L'un des hommes lui assène un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le précipite au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Laetitia les somme ensuite de la suivre, rebroussant chemin vers l'université.

Le silence retombe sur la salle. Mon être me crie de sortir de ma cachette et d'annoncer directement à Edward que je ne suis pas morte. Ma tête, elle, me conseille plutôt de faire profil bas: moins de gens sont au courant, mieux c'est. J'optais pour cette dernière option quand de légers sanglots se sont élevés à quelques mètres.

Il…pleure? Woah, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il soit capable de pleurer. Après tout, c'est un humain comme moi, enfin je crois. Non…je ne peux définitivement pas lui mentir sur mon état vital une nouvelle fois.

C'est très certainement le moment le plus gênant de ma vie, j'avance doucement de quelques pas. Edward est dos à moi mais je n'ai aucune idée de la manière d'attirer son attention. Il est penché en avant, les mains sur son ventre du au coup qu'il venait de prendre. Mes mains sont moites et mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure. Le plus lentement au monde, je me décide à réduire les derniers mètres nous séparant pour m'agenouiller dans son dos.

\- J'espère au moins que tu pleures parce que je suis morte et pas parce que tu as mal au bide.

Non, je ne voyais clairement rien de mieux à dire. Ma petite boutade a l'effet escompté, Edward relève la tête vers moi et se tourne entièrement avant de me défoncer littéralement le cou en y plongeant ses bras. Je le sens totalement désemparé dans son étreinte. Il me broie presque les os en serrant son corps contre le mien.

\- Ce serait bête de mourir deux fois bêtement. J'ajoute dans un murmure.

Ses sanglots se calment au fur et à mesure qu'il se détache de moi pour prendre mon visage en étau. Ses yeux sont rouges, faisant ressortir ses prunelles ambrées. Il a un certain charme quand il est triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est…?

\- Quelqu'un a piégé l'immeuble où habite Valentina. Je n'étais pas dedans au moment où ça a explosé mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Si Mustang ne m'avait pas amené ici, je pense que tu aurais vraiment cru à ma mort.

Cette fois, Edward a entièrement retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Elle y croit aussi visiblement. Mais Al et les autres sont en danger si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle dit. Même si nous arrivons à ouvrir la Porte par nos propres moyens, elle le fera payer aux autres.

\- J'ai entendu ça. De toute façon, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que de la sacrifier en transmutation pour nous en sortir. Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Rien qu'à l'évocation d'un meurtre, Edward secoue la tête.

\- Ton père s'est sacrifié pour ouvrir la Porte, Heiderich s'est sacrifié pour te permettre de la traverser. Tu comptes vraiment laisser les gens que tu aimes donner leur vie pour toi alors qu'on peut le faire faire par la pire espèce de la race humaine?

Je m'oblige à baisser d'un ton pour éviter d'alerter qui que ce soit passant par ici. Edward garde sa main de chair au creux de mon cou tandis que l'autre glisse au niveau de mon épaule. Malgré ma bonne volonté, je crains que nous ne soyons pas encore capables de trouver un terrain d'entente.

Pourtant, il va bien falloir.


	65. Chapter 65

A combattre le feu par le feu, on va vite finir par tous se faire descendre un à un. Je sais pertinemment que ce genre de pensée ne va pas nous avancer à grand chose mais je crains de plus en plus l'issue de toute cette histoire.

\- Il n'y a pas personne dans le couloir, m'informe Edward dos à moi.

Ed, lui, a rapidement repris ses esprits et a décrété préférable que nous sortions au plus vite de l'école pour rejoindre un endroit qu'il connait bien. Je n'ai pas posé davantage de questions et lui suis maintenant de très près. Nous quittons très discrètement l'université, de peur que Laetitia ne découvre que son petit plan pour m'éliminer est un échec.

Une fois à quelques rues de l'école, nous nous permettons de reprendre une attitude plus naturelle, je m'avance pour marcher à côté de lui tandis qu'il vérifie le chemin emprunté.

\- Où allons-nous?

\- A l'ancien atelier où Alfons et moi travaillions. A part nos collègues, je ne vois pas qui d'autres nous pourrions croiser.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Sur le chemin, mes oreilles curieuses captent des bribes de conversation, évoquant vaguement la tragédie de l'immeuble de Valentina. D'après les ragots, une vingtaine de personnes sont présumées disparues mais l'endroit n'est pas encore assez sécurisé pour retirer toutes les dépouilles. C'est si...macabre.

\- Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'étais morte dans la déflagration.

Edward me lance un regard perplexe, sûrement n'a-t-il pas envie d'imaginer cette possibilité.

\- On aurait dû t'enterrer une deuxième fois. Se contente-t-il de répondre en levant les yeux vers les panneaux indicateurs.

Mais je ne suis pas prête à le laisser tranquille avec mes questions.

\- Je me demande bien qui a pu téléphoner à l'appartement quelques minutes avant que ça ne se produise.

\- Quelqu'un a appelé?

Je hoche la tête avant de poursuivre:

\- Le téléphone a sonné. Je ne comptais évidemment pas répondre mais je me suis demandée comment quelqu'un pouvait sonner à Valentina à une telle heure alors qu'elle serait sûrement en cours. Instinctivement, je suis partie de l'immeuble avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Le jeune homme fait mine de réfléchir mais je ne me voile pas la face: nous ne saurons pas si tôt qui a tenté de me prévenir - car c'est ma seule piste pour le moment.

Je songe un moment à sa réaction quand Laetitia lui a annoncé ma mort. Non pas que je pensais qu'il s'en battait totalement les burnes de moi mais je ne cache pas que ça me fait très plaisir. Oui, ça me fait plaisir de savoir quelqu'un pleure parce que je suis morte...ça arrive rarement, on ne va pas se le cacher.

\- Pourquoi tu souris? Demande-t-il en me toisant du coin de l'œil.

Pour l'embêter, j'engage de le tenir bras dessus bras dessous. Il esquisse un léger mouvement de recul mais ne peut rien faire tant je presse son bras de substitution contre moi.

\- Rien, je me demandais si tu n'en pinçais pas pour une certaine fille blonde.

Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre: ses joues se teignent de rouge. C'est drôle de voir à quel point un alchimiste de grande renommée comme lui peut être aussi vite décontenancer par un simple rapprochement physique.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bredouille-t-il sans me regarder.

Je garde son bras en otage encore quelques instants avant de le libérer. Malgré cela, son visage garde la même couleur.

L'usine est à l'écart de la ville, probablement à cause des fumées nauséabondes qui s'en détachent. Je bouche mon nez à l'aide de mes mains. On dirait un mélange de fuel et de gaz. C'est écoeurant. Edward ne semble pas y être sensible, le chanceux. La fabrique est immense, je devine la construction de nombreux engins à l'intérieur. Après tout, Alfons et lui devaient travailler au service de l'Etat. C'est donc sans appréhension que nous rentre à l'intérieur, Edward en premier.

\- On devrait pouvoir se réfugier ici quelques temps, me prévient-il une fois la porte bruyante refermée.

\- Avant que cet endroit n'explose à son tour, je soupire, las.

Le jeune blond ne relève pas, il s'avance en direction d'une des salles de construction. En son sein, je décèle plusieurs structures comparables à des avions tests, engins de terre, etc. D'autres modèles sont recouverts d'épais tissus beiges pour les protéger.

\- Tu as aidé à construire tout ça? Je demande.

Edward secoue la tête.

\- Je ne travaille plus pour eux depuis la mort d'Alfons. Ca doit être l'œuvre de nos anciens collègues. C'est bien le genre de l'Etat de demander la construction de véhicules volants dans ce genre.

\- Tu veux dire que ça va servir à attaquer les ennemis?

\- C'est quasi certain.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici si l'Etat compte venir utiliser ces engins?

Je ne cache pas la crainte qui m'envahit.

\- Détends-toi, il y a peu de chances qu'ils viennent ici dans les prochains jours. Ils comptent d'abord nettoyer l'Allemagne de l'intérieur avant de s'attaquer aux pays voisins. Tu l'as toi-même entendu, n'est-ce pas?

Pas besoin de lui répondre. Je marche en direction des colosses de fer, ces trucs me disent vaguement quelque chose. Pourtant, je suis certaine de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans une autre base que celle de Centrale. Il me faut quelques instants pour m'apercevoir que ces souvenirs ne sont probablement pas les miens.

\- Tu as déjà été dans ces appareils, n'est-ce pas?

Je me tourne à moitié vers Edward qui me lance un regard perplexe. Il me rejoint près d'un des modèles.

\- Celui dans lequel j'ai été était plus petit que ça, moins maniable et il n'était pas équipé d'un dispositif de largage en bas.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il m'indique chacune des différences. Je ne remarque qu'à cet instant qu'il a revêtit ses gants blancs.

\- Comment le sais-tu?

\- Quoi?

\- Comment sais-tu que j'ai déjà piloté un de ces trucs?

Je hausse les épaules mais cette fois-ci, il n'est pas prêt d'accepter ce manque d'informations.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu puisses m'avoir vu là dedans. A moins que tu arrives à me pondre une bonne excuse dans les dix prochaines secondes.

Je tente une dernière approche.

\- Et si je ne te dis rien, tu vas me faire quoi?

Edward réfléchit un moment puis se glisse dans mon dos et place son bras droit dans mon cou, le relevant doucement pour couper ma déglutition.

\- Je serai obligé de passer aux choses sérieuses. Dit-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Par réflexe, mes mains s'emparent de son bras et essaient de s'en défaire. Rien n'y fait, il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi.

\- J'ai vu plusieurs choses à travers la Porte.

Il retire son bras aussitôt. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ses traits sont froncés et ses yeux fixés sur moi, quémandant la suite.

\- J'ai vu…J'ai vu un zeppelin dans le ciel, il s'est fait détruire. J'ai vu du feu, j'ai entendu des cris. J'ai vu Alfons se fait tirer dessus, je l'ai vu mourir avec le sourire.

Edward m'écoute mais ne dit rien. Il a déjà vécu l'intérieur de la Porte, ce que je lui raconte ne doit pas lui être inconnu. J'espère qu'il prenne la parole, qu'il me pose une nouvelle question sur ce que j'ai pu voir, sur ce que je peux savoir. J'attends qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait faire le soir où je me suis réveillée. Pourquoi ne dit-il rien?

\- Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus?

Son air devient brusquement plus dur.

\- Tu veux encore jouer à ce jeu de devinette?

Je me tais, comme un enfant se tait quand son père menace de le réprimander. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire.

\- Si tu avais vu quelque chose de primordial à l'intérieur, j'ose espérer que tu me l'aurais déjà dit. Ajoute-t-il simplement.

Je me sens mal, très mal. L'image de son visage ce matin me revient en tête, ses cernes n'ont d'ailleurs toujours pas disparu. Si je lui disais que j'étais au courant de la mort de Noah avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par un dirigeant allemand, est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le même raisonnement. Je prends une grande respiration puis hoche la tête, résignée.

\- Je vais aller voir Alphonse et Valentina. Déclare Edward au bout d'une minute de flottement.

Je ne réplique rien, le laissant s'éloigner, les yeux balayant sa démarche assurée. Avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision, il me balance une dernière information.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée de nous garder tous au même endroit. Je reviendrai peut-être tard, le temps de mettre mon frère et ton amie à l'abri.

\- Merci, je chuchote.

Il y a peu de chances qu'il m'ait entendu. Au loin, la porte principale de la fabrique résonne. S'en suit un silence de mort qui me provoque des frissons.

Je vais vraiment rester dans cet endroit remplis d'armes énormes pendant plusieurs heures?

On dirait bien.

\- C'est bien ma veine. Y a quelqu'un?

Pas de réponse, bonne nouvelle. J'entreprends de faire un tour complet des lieux pour m'en assurer. De toute façon, même s'il y a quelqu'un, je ne risque pas de faire long feu ici. Pas d'arme, pas d'alchimie, pas de nourriture, je vais crever ici.

La prospection de la première salle est vite faite, il n'y a que des machines volantes sous protection et de quoi les entretenir ici. D'ailleurs, vu la poussière qui plane dans l'air, ça fait un moment que personne n'est venu.

En général, le bâtiment ne possède que très peu de fenêtre, ce qui le rend lugubre et sombre. Les seules vitres laissant filtrer la lumière se situent en haut des façades, impossible donc de voir si quelqu'un se trouve à l'intérieur ou même si on rôde aux alentours.

Dans une seconde salle, je découvre des installations similaires à la précédente. On dirait que la production d'avions ait été une demande particulière de l'armée. Sur un établi, plusieurs plans de construction prennent la poussière. Ils détaillent la conception et les matériaux des engins: un moteur suffisamment puissant pour supporter toute sa masse, des ailerons massifs pour assurer la stabilité en l'air et diverses options d'armes dépendant du modèle. Intriguée, je me munis du cahier noir d'Edward et les reproduit à la suite des cercles alchimiques.

Ces avions sont beaucoup trop gros pour passer dans l'autre monde à leur bord mais si nous étions capables d'en reconstruire des plus discrets, alors il suffirait de s'envoler vers Shamballa. Je m'arrête là et range le carnet dans la poche de ma veste. Il faudrait que je le rende à son propriétaire.

Je déniche également une pièce où sont entreposés des bonbonnes de gaz et des victuailles. Au coin de la dernière salle brûle de la ferraille, c'est l'origine de la puanteur ambiante. Je me rapproche du feu. Assez éloignée pour ne pas recevoir de braise et assez proche pour sentir sa chaleur, je m'assoie en tailleur sur le sol crasseux, fixant les flammes.

Je paierai pour ne pas être seule comme maintenant. J'espère qu'Edward va faire vite. En fin de compte, moi aussi j'aimerais bien vivre dans un endroit où on n'a pas à se cacher de la police, retrouver mon statut d'étudiante sans histoire, ne pas devoir faire croire que je suis morte. Au fait, ça veut dire que ma famille va être informée de ma mort aussi? Merde, y a des chances…Bon, après tout, je ne le suis pas donc c'est positif.

Le temps passe très lentement quand on est seul. Mais c'est avec appréhension que je vois la nuit tomber de l'autre côté de ces murs.

Edward n'est toujours pas revenu, je doute même qu'il le fasse ce soir. Peut-être vaut-il mieux pour lui de rester avec son petit frère. Je ne saurai dire combien d'heures j'ai passées à regarder les flammes consumer difficilement le métal. Je m'ennuie…Et si je sortais faire un tour?


	66. Chapter 66

Bonjour!

**Li'life0108**: Vraiment félicitations pour avoir fini le ramadan, vous êtes des warriors xD. Oui au pire, raconte-moi tout ça par mail :). Oui, le fait que toutes les filles soient blondes aux yeux bleus n'est pas un hasard. Pour le rougissement, je mets ça sur le fait que le baiser a eu lieu dans la pénombre, à l'abri du public tandis que là c'est à l'extérieur et en public. Bref, le brevet s'est-il bien passé?

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le temps passe très lentement quand on est seul. Mais c'est avec appréhension que je vois la nuit tomber de l'autre côté de ces murs.

Edward n'est toujours pas revenu, je doute même qu'il le fasse ce soir. Peut-être vaut-il mieux pour lui de rester avec son petit frère. Je ne saurai dire combien d'heures j'ai passées à regarder les flammes consumer difficilement le métal. Je m'ennuie…Et si je sortais faire un tour?

Mh…Edward n'apprécierait pas s'il l'apprenait. Puis, s'il revient alors que je suis absente, il risque vraiment de me buter.

\- Bah…Au moins, on ne mentira pas sur mon état.

Je refais un état des lieux pour m'aérer l'esprit mais au bout du dixième engin volant, je commence réellement à tourner en rond. Je suis seule et l'air est irrespirable par ici. Bon, après tout, je ne vais pas non plus me volatiliser, je peux bien sortir faire un tour sans trop m'éloigner.

Sur cette pensée, je retourne à l'entrée et pousse la porte. Celle-ci grince sous la pression et le vent froid et glacé de l'hiver s'engouffre dans l'usine ainsi que sur ma peau. Je frisonne mais ne recule pas. Le ciel s'assombrit progressivement et le chemin de terre relié à la route disparait peu à peu de mon champ de vision. J'inspire à plusieurs reprises, m'adossant à la façade dure et froide de l'entrepôt. L'odeur n'est pas plus agréable qu'à l'intérieur mais c'est déjà un bon début.

Finalement, j'entreprends de m'éloigner un peu plus que convenu, en direction des lampadaires de la ville. Mon souffle s'échappe sous forme de vapeur, tout se refroidit en ce moment et ça ne m'étonnerait pas s'il neigeait dans les prochains jours. J'enfonce mes doigts glacés dans les poches de ma veste, l'une d'elles rencontre le carnet d'Edward.

Je vais me faire tuer.

Bon, maintenant qu'on est plus proche du centre-ville, pourquoi ne pas y prendre la température? Je ne me vois pas retourner dans cet endroit lugubre et nauséabond, du moins pas tout de suite. Je m'aventure jusqu'à la place principale, où la vie continue son cours. L'atmosphère est plus détendue que quelques heures plus tôt, des rires éclatent par-ci par-là et les ragots vont de bon train. Je dois me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas.

Presque tous les bars sont ouverts, de nombreux étudiants entrent et sortent comme dans un moulin. J'hésite un moment à me mélanger à eux mais j'arrive assez vite à une autre idée: aller voir un peu plus loin.

En parcourant la place, je me rends compte qu'un groupe de policiers monte la garde. Ils contrôlent toute personne souhaitant emprunter la rue menant à l'immeuble de Valentina. S'ils ont été déployés à des fins de sécurité du périmètre, peut-être sont-ils moins nombreux à surveiller la prison de l'Etat?

Soudain, un des hommes m'appelle. Mon cœur s'emballe, m'ont-ils reconnue? Je n'aurais pas dû rester aussi près, quel idiote. Le policier réitère son appel, j'obéis le plus lentement du monde. Mon visage s'abaisse dans ma veste, dissimulant partiellement ma bouche.

\- Hé, petite, qu'est-ce qu'une gamine comme toi fait seule un soir comme celui-ci?

Ses collègues rient. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, du moins, je ne détecte aucune once d'ironie dans sa voix. Méfiante, je réponds à demi-mot.

\- Je me promène.

Je ne regarde personne dans les yeux, je me contente de fixer leur uniforme. Un détail qui n'échappe pas à mon interlocuteur.

\- Les gens de cette ville sont de plus en plus insouciants mais certains continuent de se méfier. Déclare-t-il un peu plus bas.

Je relève la tête et croise son regard. C'est un homme atypique: très large d'épaules, deux longues moustaches noires et un crâne en partie rasé. On dirait une véritable armoire à glace qui pourrait me broyer un os en un claquement de main.

\- Vous n'êtes pas nazis vous, non? Je demande un peu niaise.

Son sourire se fige un moment, ses collègues se tendent à vu d'œil. J'ai apparemment touché un point sensible.

\- L'Allemagne faisait peine à voir après la guerre. S'il y a un moyen de la relever, le peuple et l'Etat doivent s'unir pour redorer son blason.

Il prononce ces mots, ils sonnent terriblement faux. Je le dévisage un moment puis reporte mon attention vers ses collègues. L'un d'eux retourne s'occuper d'un jeune tentant de traverser la zone sécurisée.

\- Chaque jour des dizaines de jeunes s'enfuient par le convoi en direction de l'ouest. M'informe-t-il en m'examinant de la tête au pied.

C'est rassurant, tous les jeunes n'ont pas succombé à la folie. Au moins, nous avons une solution de secours.

\- Allez, donne ton identité et on te laisse partir. Déclare le policier.

Je me fige un moment, eh merde j'avais oublié ce détail. Je suis obligée de leur dire mon nom si je veux partir. Allez, peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis et que mon nom est toujours inconnu de leur service.

\- Il y a un problème?

Lorène ou Laetitia?

\- Lorène, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je sens un léger mouvement de recul de la part de ses collègues. L'homme avec lequel je parlais, lui, esquisse un sourire.

\- Je me disais bien que ta gueule d'ange me disait un truc.

Hein? Je laisse mon visage exprimer ma surprise.

\- T'es la gamine qui a assassiné trois policiers dans ce fourgon, non?

Cette appellation me fait froid dans le dos. Alors c'est ça le surnom qu'on m'a donné? J'aurais préféré quelque chose plus flatteur.

\- N-non.

Je bégaie, ce n'est pas bon. Du coin de l'œil, un autre policier porte sa main à sa ceinture, dissimulant probablement une arme. C'est perdu d'avance, je n'ai rien pour me protéger. En outre, tirer en plein milieu d'une place publique n'est pas la meilleure idée que je puisse avoir. L'armoire à glace s'approche de moi et attrape fermement mon poignet. Je n'oppose aucune résistance. A vrai dire, j'ai envie de me pisser dessus.

\- Les prisons de l'Etat sont plutôt agréables, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. Je pense même qu'ils pourront te prêter une brosse à cheveux si tu leur demandes gentiment.

\- Quel aubaine.

Une pression plus poussée sur mon articulation m'intime de me taire. Je m'exécute. L'homme ordonne à ses collègues de maintenir la sécurité du périmètre tandis que lui et un autre vont m'escorter jusqu'à la prison.

Il faut voir le côté positif, je vais peut-être croiser Russell là-bas.

Une de mes pensées va à Edward, je vais réellement me faire buter. L'arrestation se fait…discrètement, à l'abri des regards. C'est à peine si l'homme ne marche pas à côté de moi pour donner l'illusion d'une simple promenade entre amis. Je garde le silence, observant le calme des rues de Munich.

\- Il faut être sacrément dérangé pour abattre de sang froid trois hommes d'une balle dans la tête.

Je ne relève pas. Ses accusations me paraissent improbables, elles me renvoient l'image d'une criminelle sanguinaire. J'ai juste voulu survivre, pas assassiner des innocents. Ils m'ont embarqué sans aucune raison.

\- Un d'entre eux était le père de deux enfants, Falman. Les pauvres orphelins que tu as créés.

Je fais la sourde oreille et me contente de marcher au rythme qu'il m'impose. Son collègue reste muet, comme depuis le début de notre conversation. Au détour d'une rue, ses mains broient mes poignets. Je laisse s'échapper un râle de douleur.

\- La ferme connasse.

Je lui lance un regard noir, il ne fait que renforcer sa poigne. Pour éviter de lui faire plaisir, je serre les dents, sans un mot.

Au bout de notre marche, un grand bâtiment administratif se détache du décor. Les lumières éclairent les étages et l'entrée est gardée par deux policiers armés. A mon plus grand désarroi, Maes Hughes est l'un d'entre eux. Nos regards se croisent assez rapidement mais je ne parviens pas à détecter son humeur tant il tient à rester neutre.

\- La pêche est bonne ce soir? Demande l'autre garde.

Mon bourreau me présente à eux comme un marchand brandirait sa marchandise le dimanche.

\- Une gamine qui se nomme Lorène, tu crois que je vais avoir une augmentation?

\- Ca m'étonnerait. Rétorque Hughes. Tu n'es même pas blond aux yeux bleus, ta gueule ne les intéresse pas Buccaneer.

Ils parlent comme si je n'étais pas là. J'hésite à me racler la gorge pour rappeler ma présence mais réflexion faite, je vais juste la fermer et attendre.

\- On t'en débarrasse? Enchaîne le gendarme aux lunettes rectangulaires.

Il n'en faut pas plus au fameux Buccaneer pour me confier à eux comme on refile un chien aux voisins au début de l'été. Mon nouveau maître n'est personne d'autres que Hughes. Naturellement, il décide lui-même de m'emmener dans ma cellule tandis que ses collègues retournent vaquer à leurs occupations. J'avance donc à l'intérieur du bâtiment et attends patiemment les questions de mon cher ami de longue date.

\- Au moins, tu es en vie. Dit-il simplement.

Bon, ça me change du "ta gueule connasse" que je me suis pris un quart d'heure avant. Il m'emmène à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un petit escalier, en parfait contraste avec l'ambiance accueillante du bâtiment. J'ai vaguement l'impression de descendre aux enfers.

\- Pour combien de temps? Je demande au bout d'un certain temps.

Hughes ne sait me répondre, ça en dit long. Il me laisse descendre à mon rythme mais plus on avance, plus l'odeur de vieux et de poussière me montent au nez.

\- C'est plus accueillant dans les films.

Mes mots se perdent dans le vide. Nous parvenons à un cul de sac, un couloir divisé en cellules, pour certaines occupées. Je sursaute vivement quand un mec se lève et s'élance sur ses barreaux. Il somme Hughes de le libérer. Ce dernier s'en fout totalement ouvre une cellule à ma gauche. Nous nous arrêtons un moment.

\- Je suis supposée attendre là-dedans?

Ma question l'intrigue, non pas que je m'attendais à être aidée ou quoi que ce soit mais…vraiment?

\- Dis-toi que tu ne finiras peut-être pas morte de faim ici.

Oui, j'avoue que c'est largement plus rassurant. Une main dans mon dos me force à rentrer puis referme la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. C'est pas le grand luxe tout ça. Bon, honnêtement, est-ce que c'est pas du même confort que l'usine dans laquelle je me trouvais en début de soirée?

\- Saleté de nazis! Proclame l'anarchiste en donnant un coup de pied dans ses barreaux.

\- Les nazis ne vous entendront même pas. Ils sont trop occupés à conquérir le monde.

Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a du monde par ici, une vieille dame se dandine dans son coin pour se plaindre à son tour.

\- Regardez le visage de cette demoiselle. Elle est comme ils veulent: blonde comme les blés, yeux bleus comme la mer. Elle ne va pas mourir ici, elle. Ils peuvent encore s'en servir. Alors que nous…ils vont bien vite nous oublier si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Debout à la fixer, je ne vois pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Sûrement a-t-elle raison mais au vu de la situation, je ne suis pas aussi sûre qu'elle en ce qui concerne ma survie. Je soupire et m'assois sur le sol sale, dos au mur.

Au début, je pense que la nuit va juste se passer de manière conviviale et que je finirai par bien vite m'accommoder de mes nouveaux colocataires. Cependant, au bout d'une heure de râles et de plaintes, je m'aperçois qu'ils laissent l'aveuglante lampe blanche allumée.

\- Ils font ça pour nous rendre fous, dit la vieille comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Ils nous empêchent de dormir comme ça on n'a plus la force de nous plaindre.

Ca tient la route.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes enfermés ici?

\- Une semaine, répond-t-elle dans un soupir.

Elle a l'air vachement résistante pour tenir autant. De nouveaux coups portés aux barreaux me provoquent un nouveau sursaut. Si je ne meurs pas de faim ici, je vais crever d'une crise cardiaque causée par l'autre malade.

\- Il a fait quoi pour se retrouver au trou lui?

\- Absolument rien! Crie-t-il.

Mauvaise idée de poser la question, il a sûrement crié trop fort son envie de voir mourir les nazis et a fini ici.

Au fil des heures, ses cris alertent les gardes qui finissent par venir le chercher. Aucun d'eux ne nous accorde un regard et ils se contentent de transporter le fouteur de trouble en dehors du couloir.

\- Je crois qu'il est mort, conclut la petite veille une fois le calme revenu.

La nuit va être longue, très longue.


End file.
